Building from the ground up
by MrKage
Summary: At a young age, his dream is shattered, but his spirit remains unbroken. Taking fate into his own hands, Izuku is ready to face any challenges presented to him. He may not have powers on his own, but he'll build them from the ground and archive his dreams. Boku no Hero Academia and all of Marvel stuff isn't mine. They belong to their rightful owners. Betaed chapters (1-15, 50 )
1. Nothing but a box of scraps

E/N: Hi, im currently helping our dear writer MrKage with grammar and corrections to the story, so if you read it already, i would say give another go at it.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Skimming through the shelves packed with hundreds, if not more, colorful books on them should lift Izuku's spirits. Especially looking through the hero comic part, but it didn't. At all. If anything, it added more salt to the rhetorical wound.

Quirkless.

He was Quirkless.

Because of... something, he didn't know what it was. The Doctor explained it to his mom, but he used words that Izuku couldn't understand at his age. Besides, he was more focused on the crushing feeling he felt. His ambition, his dream... taken away from him. All because he didn't have what most of the society possessed.

Without a quirk, he couldn't be a hero. Kacchan said it, the doctor said it, his mom said it... not directly, but he figured it out when she hugged him tightly and apologised continuously while shedding tears.

Izuku shook his head, trying to get rid of all those thoughts. His mom came with him to this shop, so he could get some new hero comics and cheer him up. While he still had trouble reading and didn't understand a bigger part of the words used in them without explanation, he still enjoyed them, the colors, the action. heroes saving people and triumphing over villains. Izuku truly found himself wrapped in the world of comics.

He eyed the books on the shelves. Most of them had All Might on their cover. Izuku wasn't surprised by that, All Might was Number One Hero in Japan and America after all. It was only natural for people wanting to see his adventures, even if most of them were fictional. Everyone enjoyed them anyway.

Under normal circumstances Izuku would grab one of them to his already large collection without a second thought, but this weren't normal circumstances. All Might represented everything that Izuku couldn't ever hope to archive. All Might was a true hero with a charming smile and a powerful quirk. And Izuku couldn't even get a chance to try to become one.

With a silent sigh, he hung his head low and left the shelf. He wandered for some time looking at the floor, before his eyes rose up. Izuku tilted his head to the side. He was still in the hero part of the comic section, but this comics were different.

Lines were more sharp to them, colors more toned, but still somehow flashy. But the most important thing was that, Izuku didn't recognize any of the heroes here, which for a dedicated hero fan was simply ground breaking. He deduced that may be some older heroes, like more than twenty years before him.

There was a guy with a hammer, red cape and some kind of armor with lighting around him. Then a huge, green human, whose muscles were rivalling All Might's, that was smashing through a wall. Next was a man in blue costume with a shield that had a fierce expression and explosions in the background, while jumping through the air. And then... some kind of flying robot?, but the robot looked like a person. None of those rung any bell's in Izuku's head, and as a dedicated hero fan he couldn't allow that kind of disgrace to shine upon him.

Intrigued and determined, he took one of those with the humanoid robot. First thing he noticed was that the comics was rather dusty and the paper felt kind of old. Ignoring it for now, he started looking at the pages.

Imagine his shock when it turned out it wasn't robot, It was a suit of some kind, that the main character made for himself to battle crime. Before Izuku knew it had read four of those comics.

"Izuku, honey, what are you looking at?"

His mom voice brought him up from his lecture. Izuku looked from the page he was reading at, to his mother who crouched next to him eyeing th comics sprawled around the floor.

"I've found this." he said, showing her the cover. "It's... Ion man?" he felt his tongue twist at that and judging from his mom's small laugh, he most likely messed it up. English words were hard to say.

"I believe it says 'Iron Man', Izuku." she said the name slowly to show him the proper pronunciation. "It probably means man made out of iron."

"Oh... that makes sense." he said looking at the cover. 'Man made of iron'. Iron Man. The man who fought the crime in metal suit. Most likely he had some kind of strength type quirk to be able to move around. But then again he could fly, shoot some laser beams from his chest and palms, and then there were rockets and other weapons in his suit. Multiple quirks? That sounded like a possible solution, but...

"Wow kid, you've got some brain there." came the voice with a weird accent behind him.

Izuku jumped slightly and blushed. He was mumbling. Again.

Getting over his embarrassment, he looked over his shoulder to find a rather old man with glasses and slicked back grey hair smiling at him. He wasn't Japanese, maybe American? He had a shirt with the store logo on it, so most likely an employee. The man looked at Izuku and then at comics laying on the floor.

"Nice taste kid, no one really reads those anymore."

Izuku raised his eyebrows at that. "Why? This are good. I really enjoyed them."

The man smiled even more, chuckling slightly. "Those are prequirks comics kid. They're like over two hundred years old." The employee explained, making Izuku gasp. "Only guys working here read them, well... some of them, myself included." he pointed at the comic Izuku was holding. "I like that series in particular, do you want me to tell you more about it?" the man asked and Izuku found himself nodding his head rather vigorously, making the man chuckle again. "It's about a smart inventor/millionaire who had a terrible accident happen to him and decided to save people by using a super tech suit of his making."

"Smart? He must be super smart to build that thing. Most likely he has some kind of intelligence quirk. No wait it's a prequirk comic, so maybe some kind of power that makes him really, really smart." Izuku mumbled under his nose, stroking his chin, and judging the possibilities of such a hero to exist in his era. Only to be interrupted by the man laughing loudly.

"You really have a brilliant mind and colorful imagination, don't you kid?" he said, making Izuku blush yet again and his mom giggle. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not that." man said, looking into Izuku's eyes.

"What?" Izuku couldn't help but ask. If the man with the suit didn't have multiple quirks or some kind of 'brain power', then what?

"He's just really smart. He's got a big brain filled with knowledge and ideas. That's it kid. No quirks, no brain enchanting abilities. It's just him." man explained to Izuku softly.

Izuku blinked at that, his brain coming to an abrupt stop. He had it spelled to him, but he wanted... no, he needed to have a confirmation. For his own sake. "So... he's quirkless?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Man blinked at that. "Well... using our age terminology. Yes, he's quirkless."

Izuku moved his eyes from the man to the cover of the comic, that showed the main hero in his suit, helmet under his armpit, smiling gently and looking ahead. Looking at Izuku. Something warm filled his chest. And he knew what it was. That was the same filling he had every time, when he heard or saw All Might. The feeling that told him that everything was going to be okay now. That 'he' is here. That his hero is here, watching over him. Keeping him safe. Giving him hope.

Izuku sniffed and felt his eyes water, so he ran his hand over them. "Hey mom?" Izuku said, his voice being nothing but a soft whisper, but he knew he had his mother attention. "Can we... can we get this ones?"

"Of course, sweety." his mom answered, hugging him lightly and kissing the top of his head.

"And do we have a... book that explains words at home?"

"A dictionary? Yes, we do, why?" she asked curious of her baby boy motives.

"I want to read and understand the words in them." Izuku said, while getting up, there was the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"If you want to read them, better start at the beginning." The man said, while eyeing Izuku, giving him warm smile. "I can fetch you those kid, they must be somewhere at the back."

"Yes, I would like that mister..." Izuku said, tilting his head.

"Lee. Stan Lee kid. Gimme a few moments."

Izuku simply nodded and watched the man go and look for the comics. He may not have a quirk. His dream may be laying in the mud right now. But his spirit is not broken. And Izuku would be damned if he gives up without a fight. If he can't have a power of his own, then he will simply develop it. Building it from the ground up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Imagine Alan's voice being same as Benedict Cumberbatch. Italics are only for him at the moment. Bold is for All Might in his buff form.  
If something changes, I'll let you know.

Oh and English isn't my main language so there may be some mistakes. If someone will catch one, please be so kind and inform me of it.

Enjoy!

_E/N: don't worry guys i have his back. ;)_

* * *

Izuku kept his gaze glued to the page he was reading, completely ignoring the commotion in his classroom. Once again he wished his classmates would be more considerate, and keep all the noise an octave or two lower. Not that they're bugging him in any way, Izuku just didn't want to go deaf so early in his life.

He lived in his own little world, and they lived in theirs. Of course he wasn't a complete douche, that role belonged to the very angry Pomeranian, with his ever present scowl, a few sits in front of him. Maybe he was born this way?.

He tried listened to what was happening around him, but only picked up on the important things. Like how, their homeroom teacher came with a stack of papers, started saying something about choosing their life paths, only to throw all those, rather nicely sorted for him, papers in the air, which in turn made his classmates cheer and start using their quirks. Didn't they know that was illegal?

Then he heard someone ranting about his destined life path to greatness, while something popped and filled the room with a caramel scent. Only for his teacher to say something that filled the room with eerie silence, before laughter bursted from the class.

Somewhere along that mildly annoying sound, Izuku heard his surname but choose to ignore it. The part he was reading now seemed rather complicated, he knew he would have to return later to it and make some notes at home. He really didn't want to mess up and make a miscalculation during the planning phase. But the very loud and obnoxious scream that sounded oddly like 'Deku' and non-stop popping cut his lecture short.

Holding back a sigh that threatened to escape his lips, Izuku lazily rose his eyes from the pages just in time to see Bakugo ready to swing his arm at his desk, animalistic scowl and small red eyes directed at him. Izuku in a flash pieced together what was the most likely scenario that lead to this unfortunate development. Waging his options and taking into account that principal had all desks replaced last week he choose to act.

"Support course." Izuku said in the most uninterested tone he could muster, which wasn't that hard, But it worked. Bakugo stopped mid swing, his explosions vanishing completely after a second, but the scowl and red gaze piercing right through Izuku remained.

He was finally getting to some interesting parts, but he knew that leaving his eyes out of the blond form would lead to taking combusted sweat right into his face. Excuse him, he liked his face as it was. So he kept looking, not in the eyes, he didn't want Bakugo to think he's challenging him or something, God forbid. He glued his eyes to his chin, most likely the safest place to look.

"What did you say, you damn nerd?" Bakugo nothing but growled at him.

"U.A.'s support course. That's where I'm going." Izuku said short and simple, he really wanted to go back to reading.

Bakugo huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets and somehow relaxed, but the scowl remained. Was it permanent by now? "Good. Keep it that way, Deku, remember that it was me who aced the U.A mock test. Go with the other extras, at least they could use your shitty nerd brain for something useful." Bakugo said with his gruff voice sprinkled with satisfaction of 'putting the shitty nerd where he belonged'.

Izuku just nodded to him and watched him go. He wanted to correct his unpleasant ex-best friend/number one bully. Bakugo didn't ace the mock test. He did fairly well, getting 95%, which was fairly high, but he was still 5% shy from Izuku. Thank God that his teacher ignored his score. Izuku knew that saying that to firecracker's face, would be equal to uncomfortable heat and shockwave right into his nose and some other 'roughing'. Izuku wisely choose life.

"Midoriya" came his teacher sleepy voice. "what are you reading? Again."

Izuku didn't even spare a glance to the man, his eyes were occupied with picking up where he stopped reading. He realized that his teacher was trying to get him into trouble for what seemed like the thousandth time by now. The man couldn't handle that there was someone much smarter than him. Izuku only corrected him once, two years ago.

"Electrodynamics and energy conversion. College level stuff." Izuku answered as politely and humble as he could. Why people couldn't just leave him alone with his books?, Maybe he really should take that early exam. He would have so much more time to read, gain money from his work or train some more martial arts. Not to mention the peace and quiet he would acquire, his social life was non-existent anyway.

Izuku focused on his reading, completely shutting down the world around him. Now that the unfortunate commotion was out of the way, he could just read and take mental notes. If he remembered well enough, which he did, this was his last period. Which meant he was free in about... thirty minutes give or take. Good, he had training today.

* * *

Leaving the school grounds Izuku walked at a leisurely pace toward the gym. He had some time to kill, so he decided that taking a detour and going next to the river bank, away from the main road would do him some good. He wanted some quiet time, and read some more. The devious bell had rung right in the middle of an important explanation.

Seeing the under bridge passage he decided not to cross it and sit on the grass close to it. His mom said that he could use some sun, vitamins and stuff, and that he was too white. Mom once joked that he was whiter than a paper sheet. Excuse him, he wasn't. He compared it, and was a few shades away from it.

Izuku was just about to open his backpack when he heard some weird noise from the passage. Like jelly dessert makes when you blow air into it using a straw, intrigued he rose up and looked into it. There he saw some kind of greyish green sludge with creepy eyes and mouth. The jelly monster ranted about how he was being chased by some giant, blonde buffoon and needed to hide. Izuku wisely decided that he didn't want to deal with it and stood next to the entrance, hiding next to the wall.

A few moments later he heard a notorious and slightly obtrusive voice, a call of the super move like the one in games and felt the extreme wind pressure rushing past him. Izuku's mind registered that he knew that voice.

He knew it very well.

Taking a peek he saw an abnormally tall, buff man with blond hair that had two bangs sticking up like a 'V', wearing green cargo pants and a plain, white T-shirt, who held a grocery bag. Yup, suspicions confirmed. It was All Might, he's number three favorite hero. In front of him, on the walkway and walls was green goo. Piecing together what happened Izuku couldn't help himself but say: "Wow."

All Might heard him and turned to him slightly surprised. The two stared at each other for a few seconds and then... "DO NOT WORRY CITIZEN! THE DANGER HAVE PASSED! WHY? BECAUSE I'M HERE!" All Might all but shouted ending it with his iconic laugh.

"I wasn't worried." Izuku said nonchalantly while shrugging a bit. "And could you keep your voice down, please? I've just left the school and there is plenty of obnoxious loudness there." he said bluntly. He didn't want to have a headache or damaged hearing.

"Oh... of course. Sorry." All Might answered him somehow bashfully with clear embarrassment.

"Do you need a hand? With picking... it up?" Izuku asked, pointing to the whole passage behind giant's back. "We could use those bottles of yours."

All Might blinked at him, taking some time to process his words. After most likely rebooting his brain he answered "No need, young man. I've got it covered." waving his hand in front of him.

"Nah, I've got time and, I'm always happy to help." Izuku said, a small smile on his lips.

All Might looked like he wanted to deny him yet again, but Izuku already made his way past him and started gathering gross to touch sludge into a more manageable pile. The two worked silently, slowly squeezing vile slime into plastic containers. Getting work almost done and securing the most important parts, eyes and mouth, Izuku thought that he needed to tell All Might something.

"You know... I'm quirkless." he started, dropping the rhetorical bomb at the hero, making him stop and look at Izuku with surprise evident on his face. "All my life I was laughing stock for everyone around me. Especially considering that I want to become hero in the future. Thanks to you, I may add." He flushed a small smile at All Might, but didn't stop his hands from working.

"I was, and still am, bullied for a genetic defect. The day I was told by the doctor that I don't have any kind of power like everyone around me was crushing." he stopped for a second, getting lost in his memories and feelings. "But it didn't stop me. I still want to become hero. Still want to help people. And no matter what everyone says, I'll carry on. Maybe I won't be the Number One like you, but it matters not to me. It's all for the public and media anyway."

"I aim to become a symbol, just like you. Although Symbol of Peace may be out of my reach. I don't think I'll ever have power to be that. Maybe a Symbol of Hope or something like that." Izuku finished, both his monolog and gathering the pile of disgusting goo. He felt somehow lighter, getting it all out of his chest to the man, who inspired him to choose his life path. Izuku rose up, straightening his back and sending All Might a big grin while handing him a bottle.

All Might took a while to wrap his head around his declaration. His face morphing from surprise to slight shock and finally to... admiration? Recognition? Izuku wasn't sure, but the giant smile and full belly, friendly laugh made him feel at ease. "Young man, those words you've just said, moved me deeply, I admire your determination and your dream. I'm going to be honest with you. The moment you said you're quirkless and still desire to be a hero, I wanted to stop you there. But I know my words would just dump down your spirit, nothing else. Let me warn you though, the path to heroics isn't padded with roses, and hero life is a dangerous one, trust me on that." his voice turned very serious at the and. No doubt some kind of personal experience.

"But seeing the look in your eyes and hearing the drive in your voice... Allow me to say those words to you. You, young man, can become a hero! A splendid one at that, no doubt. So carry on with your dreams and change them into reality." All Might finished while giving him a thumbs up.

Izuku couldn't help, but smile widely at that. He felt his eyes itch a bit, most likely due to the tears that were threatening to fall from them. Stupid Midoriya waterworks. Quickly he rubbed them against his sleeve and looked at the hero. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

He eyed the bottles that were shoved into All Might's side pockets. Considering that All Might's most used way of transport was literally jumping into to the sky, those two containers were sure to fall out. "Give me a moment, All Might. I have a duct tape in my backpack. We can secure the bottles with it. Better be safe than sorry." he said, already looking for said item.

"Good thinking young man! And while we're at it. Would you like an autograph?"

Izuku blinked at the question. Did he want one? Yes, very. As a dedicated hero fan he always wanted to have one. And having All Might's… no doubt he would frame it in his room. Did he have something to write it on? Not really. In his backpack were only book he was reading at school, some basic supplies... and his 'Inventions to build in the future vol. 13' notebook. While taping bottles secure, he was thinking about using the notebook. He would consider it as a some kind of blessing. Yeah, that would be good.

After getting All Might's signature, telling him his name and watching the hero take off into the vast sky, Izuku turned around and picked up his pace from leisure walk to march, barely containing his excitement. He didn't want to be late for his training.

Izuku fished out a simple black earpiece and put it on. "Alan, please tell me, that we have that recorded." he asked, while grinning from ear to ear. His cheeks hurt, but he didn't mind.

"_Of course, sir._" answered him a computer voice in the earpiece. "I've already cut it and saved under a very appropriate name. 'Oh my god, it is All Might and I'm trying very hard to not fanboygasm right into his face'."

"Alan" Izuku started, his smile now strained. "I really, really hate you sometimes, you know?"

"_I'm doing my very best, sir._"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Nezu kept glancing around the observation room. Teachers slowly filled it, sitting comfortably in padded armchairs. Midnight and Mic were chatting rather loudly as usual. Snipe, Vlad King and Cementos engaged in small talk, Thirteen and Ectoplasm cutting in from time to time. All Might in his small, withered form observed the screens, watching candidates preparing to practical part of the hero course exam. He could bet his money that Yagi was already looking for potential successor. Eraserhead stood in the corner, his back against the wall and eyes closed, he seemed to doze off. Well, when time comes Nezu knew that Aizawa would be very meticulous in watching kids struggle, and lastly…

"Majima-san, did something happened?" Nezu couldn't help, but ask. Ever since the support course exam last week Power Loader was… Nezu had hard time placing his paw on it. Majima was going from being super excited and a bit giddy, to complete desperation and downwards Aizawa's dead inside state. He even caught him stealing some of Vlad's 'secret' vodka stash.

"Hmmm?" Power Loader turned toward Nezu and folded his arms on his bare chest. "It's just that I'm going to have two very… unique students." He ended with heavy sigh.

"Going to? We still haven't gone through support candidates scores." Nezu inched closer, putting his head on his paws, small smirk dancing on his lips.

Power Loader barked a laugh and shook his head. "Oh trust me on this boss, those two already are in our school. Looking at their scores is just a formality."

Nezu couldn't help but grin at that. "So where does your problem lie?"

"One of them is definitely going to be a death of me." Majima answered in so familiar Aizawa deadpanned tone. "And the other one… he's a genius. I had to ask him during the interview to explain some things to me, because last time I heard them was in college." Power Loader chuckled a bit. "You're going to like him."

Nezu grinned widely at that. Excitement bubbling in his chest. Maybe he's going to pay a visit or two in support's studio.

"But I'm fighting with my thoughts." Majima admitted, scratching his chin. Nezu just nodded his head to continue. "I'm sure that if those two click together they'll push each other into greater highs." He paused for a moment, shivering slightly. "But I also fear that they're gonna do something that'll probably result in our early demise."

Nezu laughed at that. Now he was sure that he's going to drop into studio to watch those two. "I can't wait and see what their inventions are." Nezu admitted and turned back to screen. It was almost time to start.

Power Loader chuckled silently. "Oh, you're about to see one in the exam." He said, gaining Nezu attention again, this time with puzzled expression. "Let's just say that I've taken a bit of liberty and added something that genius boy made." Ha paused for a second. "No spoilers though." He ended, gluing his gaze to the screens.

Nezu fidgeted in his seat, excitement overflowing. Now he was looking at every monitor, searching for clues, wondering what the oh so talented future student did. He had to scold himself more than a dozen times. That riddle Power Loader left him with was keeping his attention away from hero hopefuls.

It was subtle at first, so subtle, that he was sure he missed it at the beginning, but then it started becoming more and more clear. He heard murmurs beginning to rise in the room, other teachers picking it up. Questions flowing from one to the other.

"Is it me or do those bots seems smarter?" Finally Snipe asked what was in everyone heads.

Nezu heard cackling and looked at Majima to see his shoulders rising with every sound, huge Aizawa like grin on his face. "Majima-san, would you be so kind and enlighten us?"

Power Loader took few deep breaths and turned toward his fellow coworkers. "What you're witnessing, my dear friends, is the work of a support student candidate." He savored their surprised reactions, even the ever so stoic Aizawa raised his eyebrow.

In his mind he started thanking genius boy, he's work was going to make his day. "Long story short, kid not only changed the whole bot operating system. He gave them a new one." He gestured to the screen to show how one pointer dodged a laser beam with movement too complicated and refined for 'old' robots. "Not only that, he also added a learning program to it."

"Bots now observe, analyze and develop counter strategies, and to spice things up, they share information between themselves. Lastly if a bot judges that his opponent is too much for it, it calls for help. To sum it up, our bots think just like a normal human being."

To say that teachers were shocked would be an understatement. Almost every jaw hung open, Aizawa's eyebrows seemed to vanish in his hairline, which was enough for Majima as he allowed his lips stretch into the biggest shit eating grin he ever had in his life. He was sending this kid a basket.

"You're saying that a fourteen year old did that in three yours?" came the question from Mic, his voice pure bewilderment.

"Oh no." Power Loader laughed, getting comfy in his seat. "He did it in two and in the other hour he vastly improved the bots power cores. At the interview he said to me 'If I had one hour more, I'd improve their A.I even more' or something like that." The choking noises from some of his friends were music to his ears.

Then came the zero pointer and they watched as students turned into mass of headless chickens. All of them running away as far as possible, not caring about others, their own safety first at foremost. Displeased sounds made a round around the room.

Suddenly screens switched to show a girl with brown hair stuck under a huge slab of concrete. She tried to turn around and touch it, but to no avail. The biggest problems? No candidates around her and a giant behemoth rolling towards her.

"Power Loader stop that robot." Came the distressed call from All Might.

"No need." Majima answered nonchalant, checking his nail protectors.

"What?! This girl is going to be rolled over!" Yagi screamed, standing up, steam rising from his body.

"She won't." Power Loader pointed to the screen, smirking slightly. "Just shut up and watch."

They all watched in anticipation as the giant robot came closer and closer to where the girl was lying, and… completely ceased its movement. It's head spun around, making it look like lost puppy. Then lowered its arm, swiping the concrete from the girl just to gently pick her up and leave her on the side of the road. Then it casually continued chasing after other kids making girl stare at it with her jaw hung open.

"Kid added extra lines for the zero pointer. If it can't go around students unable to move out of its way, it helps them. Tested it on myself." Majima simply stated, burning the image of his coworkers slacked jaws with Nezu insane laughter in the background into his memory.

He couldn't wait for that genius kid to come to school. If it lead to more situations of this kind, Power Loader will gladly take any consequences.

* * *

Izuku breathed in slowly cold air and released steam from his mouth. He was glad that he listened to mom and took that hideous yellow scarf, It was super freezing today. He ran his hand against frigid stone, shoving accumulated snow on the ground.

"Hey, Stan" Izuku said in a somewhat somber voice. It was closing on a year now, since his boss, friend and grandfather figure died. Izuku didn't remember last time he cried so much. Not even declaration of his quirklessness was that hard for him to deal with. He owed so much to that man. He alongside his mom shaped him into who he's today.

It was Stan, who gave Izuku the idea, no matter how insane it may look, to turn comics into reality. It was Stan, who sparked Izuku's thirst for knowledge outside of anything hero related. That's why Stan will forever remain as Izuku's Number One, as his Symbol.

"I had the support course exam two weeks ago, the answer will come by any day now." He paused, shuffling nervously. "I'm almost sure I got in. You should have seen Power Loader face when I showed him some of my ideas. You would find it absolutely hilarious." Izuku chucked, utterly bewilderment in the hero's face still fresh in his mind. "I didn't show him the suit."

"That's a total secret for now. Only, when I'm in the U.A I'll share it with him, and ask for help if necessary." Izuku took deep breath and pursed his lip slightly. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do if they shot down the idea." He admitted with fear.

The Iron Man's suit was he's only solution. His only chance to ever become a hero. He remembered when Stan joked around that Izuku'd become the live version of Tony Stark. Suit, company, lovely lady at his side and a mass of people asking for his autograph. Izuku didn't deny that he dreamed about it almost every day. But now, being so close to starting turning those thoughts into reality… He was terrified. He couldn't help, but think of millions 'what if' questions. He guessed it was natural for anyone. But he still was scared shitless.

Of course, if they said no, Izuku would most likely come up with another idea to become a hero. High tech suit wasn't his only written down invention, but it'd not be the same. He'd feel disappointed in himself, like he let the Stan down. Just that thought alone was more devastating to him than any of All Might's punches.

Izuku touched gravestone, gently following his fingers across the edge. "We shall see, what life brings to us, won't we, Stan?" He sighed loudly and patted the headstone. "I'll swing by another day. Don't go around and cause trouble to others, okay?"

Izuku left cemetery feeling somehow better. He wasn't fantastic or even good. He was just okay. Still worried and stressed, but throwing it out of him somehow lifted a weight from his shoulders. Of course it wasn't as effective as talking to Stan himself. But it's all he had now and he's not one to complain… much.

Arriving at his home he immediately spotted very stylish, carefully polished dress shoes that were ideal for four year old child in size . From the living room came two voices, one belonged to his mom and other was definitely male, although it was rather high pitched. Taking off his outside wear Izuku slowly made his way forward to greet sudden guest. Mom hasn't told him about a visit.

There, in front of his mom sat a small… Izuku wasn't sure here. He knew that humans nowadays shared trades with animal. The Police chief in Hosu had dog head for crying out loud, but this guest looked exactly like some kind of oversized rodent, in a super fancy suit with a long scar over his right eye, while drinking tea, and chatted with his mom, who looked like she had the time of her life.

The rodent-human saw Izuku enter the room, sent him a polite smile and put away his cup. "If it isn't young Midoriya." He said standing up and walking toward Izuku. He didn't even reach Izuku's hips, but his presence made teen fell that this man was to be respected. He extended his paw. "I could not contain myself and not pay you a visit young man."

Izuku bent down and shook rodent-man paw. His fur was very soft, Izuku duly noted. "Thank you , sir. I'm honored. But I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

Guest grinned at that. "Who am I? Am I a bear? Or a mouse? Or maybe a dog? The answer is… I'm the director of U.A High!" he said, while making some sort of dramatic pose.

Izuku was dumbfounded. The very man who was responsible for the best hero school in Japan and one of the most known in the world, came to his house to talk to him. HIM! A nerdy, antisocial teenager.

Sudden sense of dread crept down Izuku's spine. Was he in trouble? Did something happen during hero exam and he was responsible, because of his new system? Oh God, please tell him nobody died. Just the bare thought that his invention could be responsible for taking away someone's life made his heart stop. Was he going to court? Or maybe straight to prison? Was principal here, because he wanted to present them an insanely long list of damage that was dealt to the school? Please tell him that the freaking zero point behemoth didn't run rampant, because he messed up somewhere in the code.

"Oh my, Power Loader and your mother weren't joking when they said that you can talk." Principal said, chuckling silently into his paw.

Izuku clasped his hand over his mouth and felt his face heat up.

"Let's sit down and have a small chat." The rodent-man turned around and plopped himself back on the armchair.

Izuku sat next to his mom, who tried her very best to not laugh at her son's embarrassment. Izuku sent her slightly annoyed and dirty look, turning toward principal and found his mouth drier than the desert. He wanted to ask questions, but no sound came out. He was beyond nervous, partly wishing to go back to cemetery and lay beside Stan. That would be thousand times better now that this.

"Worry not, young Midoriya. I didn't come here because you're in trouble. Quite on the contrary." Principal stated, allowing Izuku to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Normally we send out letters and to those who passed holodiscs. But there was no way for me to contain my excitement and wait for such a brilliant mind to come in April. I had to meet you, young Man." Principal chuckled into his paw and took a sip from his cup. "I must say you've left quite an impression on me and other teachers." he looked straight at Izuku, small friendly smile gracing his lips.

"I- I did?"

"Of course. Due to your A.I we had to lower the acceptance score, because almost all candidates had trouble with taking down villain bots. Allow me to show you something." Principal said, digging into his briefcase, which laid previously beside the armchair. He took out a tablet, tapped a few times and presented it to Izuku.

He and his mom watched the scene. Many candidates running away from giant zero pointer with fearful expressions, leaving behind an injured girl. Izuku felt anger boil in his chest. Those were hero candidates?! He heard his mom gasp when metal behemoth stopped before trapped girl. They fidgeted waiting for what's to come. Both released their breaths when zero pointer helped girl get out and left her alone. Good, Izuku didn't accidently screw up.

"Thanks to your program, this girls health and many others was saved." Principal said, taking tablet from Izuku. "We always had a problem with them and some of the children ended up being injured." The Rodent-man bowed slightly to Izuku, offering a smile.

Izuku himself felt all of his earlier anxiety vanish. He helped someone. His invention helped. He could do it. He really had a shot at being a hero.

"I must say, I'm greatly impressed in your programing skills, young Midoriya. And Power Loader told us about your wonderful mind. Allow me to congratulate you, Izuku Midoriya, you are accepted into the U.A Support Department as a member of class 1-H." Principal said, while placing the official letter on the table.

Izuku's mom hugged him with all her might and he himself felt a happy lone tear down his cheek. He did it!

"But I can't help myself, but to ask you, young Midoriya." Principal said, gaining the son-mother duo attention. "What is your source of skill in question? Power Loader tried to walk me through your lines of code, but found himself unable to explain more than half of it."

Izuku opened his mouth to answer that, but stopped himself, before any sound was made. Half grinning, he asked wordlessly his mom to release him, which she did, but not before kissing his head. Izuku took out an earpiece from his pants pocket and presented it to principal, who in turn looked at it with curious expression and pressed it against his small ears.

"Alan, say hello to U.A's Principal." Izuku said proudly, grinning fully. He enjoyed the principal's face shifting from pure surprise to full grin matching his own. Izuku felt that it was a strange beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Izuku woke up to the sound off his beeping alarm. With the sluggish movement of his arm he tried to find his phone, intent in turning off the obnoxious noise. He didn't even remember setting up that particular song. After a few pats around the usual laying place of device, he decided that he was too sleepy/lazy to bother with it and choose the easier option.

"Alan, please turn off the alarm." he said, rolling across his bed. After a few seconds the alarm was still beeping. "Alan? You there?" Izuku raised his head, slowly opening his eyes and looking toward his desk.

"_Yes, unfortunately I am, sir_" came the response. Monitor lighted up blinding the now hissing Izuku. "_I'm just waiting for you to get your lazy ass up, sir._"

"Well, I don't wanna." Izuku answered, falling back on the soft mattress. He stayed up till three a.m. to make sure everything was prepared and working properly as planned. He also gathered all of his semi-finished products to take them to U.A., intending to use schools supplies and finish them all up.

"_So do I understand correctly that you want to be late for your first day in U.A sir?, Should I call principal Nezu and relay that message?_"

Izuku all but jumped off his bed, landing comically on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" he asked, while searching his dresser for his underwear.

"_I've tried to get you to sleep earlier at least ten times sir, and when you finally decided to rest for the night, you just said to set up the alarm for you. So if anything it is your fault sir._" Izuku opened his mouth to talk back. "_I've got it on the tape. Don't bother arguing with me sir._"

Izuku just huffed, slightly regretting giving Alan a free will to create its own personality. He shook his head and left to get ready for the day. His first official day in U. A. High School, talk about _exciting_. After marking off the bathroom from his morning activities, Izuku slipped into his school uniform and marveled at his reflection. It still felt like a dream for him. Maybe he still was sleeping? He pinched his cheek and felt pain, so, unless he dreamed that feeling, it was real.

After breakfast with his mom, grabbing his backpack and sport bag filled with electronics he made his way out.

"Izuku, wait." came mom voice behind. Turning to her, Izuku saw her small and thin form tearing up a bit with proud smile on her lips. "You look cool, sweety. Have a good day."

"Thanks Mom" Izuku smiled back waving at her.

During his train ride to school he felt people looking at him sending him polite smiles. Was that the famous respect toward U.A. and its students? He was just starting school and everyone around him already were looking up to him, expecting great things. Most likely they thought that he was in hero course, if someone asked Izuku about it, he'd tell the truth. He didn't want fake admiration. He wanted people to recognize him for his deeds and inventions.

U.A.'s building was as always, breathtaking for him. It didn't matter that for the last month he was coming here to work on a special project with the principal and Power Loader. It was his school now. Maybe he was still in bed? Another pinch said otherwise.

"_Sir, do you want me to guide you toward your classroom?_" Alan asked, pulling Izuku out of his musings.

"No, I'm good. I've already memorized most of the main campus layout." Izuku answered stepping into school grounds.

"_Are you sure? We don't want you to end up in Midnight's arms. Again. Do we sir?_"

Izuku shuddered at the memory of this particular accident. The worst part? He found himself enjoying a bit off her petting. "We agreed to never speak of it, Alan."

"_Did we?_" came back the cheeky response. "_How are you feeling though sir?_"

Izuku blinked at that and scratched his head. When Alan wanted he really was a great friend. If only he finally dropped the 'sir' thing. "Good. I can't wait for it to start." Izuku admitted smiling slightly. "And you Alan?"

"_Just like the lines of zeros and ones._" Back to being cheeky.

Izuku smiled shaking his head. He started wondering about his future classmates, remembering one in particular from the exam. He had to admit, she's talented, where everyone made one or two things, that girl ended up with five.

But during this she caused several explosions and a mini fire. Her proud laugh and the offhand comment that it was less than what she normally did, didn't help. Izuku found himself wishing that this pink haired menace wasn't in his class.

* * *

Shota slowly sipped coffee from his cat themed mug in the teacher's lounge. He wasn't sure who made it, but damn him, it was good. Almost enough to show some of his heart and not make his students suffer.

Almost.

Thinking of students, his mind wandered to a particular one. Power Loader's genius boy. Shota had no doubt that kid was smart, well smart wasn't accurate. Nezu showed him the kid's I.Q. test, that boy really had a brain. Shota himself meet boy once, the mumbling that kid made, while gushing out all information about Eraser Head honestly gave him chills. Then he asked for an autograph and pulled a notebook containing said information and good looking sketch of him seemingly out of nowhere. Shota didn't really know what to do, in his whole hero carrier he was never asked for one. In the end he just shrugged it off and fulfilled the kid's wish, gaining a blinding smile. Then genius boy gave him one of his inventions, a micro camera that was ideal for underground operations. Best thing about it? No one would be able to see it, because it blended perfectly into Shota's hero costume.

But Shota knew a problem child, when he saw one. Call it his seventh sense, because the sixth belonged to finding cute, fluffy cats. That genius boy was sure to bring trouble, especially with that odd, positive vibe he gave off. When he voiced his thoughts to Nezu, the accursed rodent laughed a bit and told him about the kid's plan for the future or at the very least a part of it. Hearing it, Shota wasn't sure if he was impressed or scared. Probably both.

His phone pinged, signaling him it was time to get going and meet his new students, or 'playthings' as Midnight loved to say, she wasn't entirely wrong. Grabbing his beloved yellow sleeping bag and resetting his facial features, to completely dead inside, he made his way towards 1-A.

* * *

Momo wasn't entirely sure what to think of her classmates. Her whole life she was home schooled and didn't have much contact with people her age, her only interactions were limited to balls and tea parties her parents attended. Every girl there were just like her: prim, soft-spoken, giving of polite smiles, and all of the boys there… Momo had lost her count after the fifth time, she caught them 'secretly' ogling at her body.

But she was sure of two things. The extremely loud blonde with spiky hair and ego bigger than the whole school, and the little perverted kid with purple balls on his head were not on her list for potential friends.

Ever.

She wanted as little to do with them as possible. Already she caught little pervert stare at her body four times.

Then came their homeroom teacher, and Momo again found herself unsure what to think. Judging from the dark bags under his eyes, he looked like he was about to drop to the floor on his next step, his state of wardrobe and hair made him similar to hobo living under a bridge. She knew it wasn't good to assume things about people, she was raised better than this, but… she couldn't help but think that way this time.

Aizawa-sensei gave them their P.E. uniforms and told them to meet him on the training field beside the school's gym. Good thing she already memorized school layout.

After arriving, Aizawa-sensei told them about the Quirk Apprehension Test. Momo found herself intrigued by that and silently mused about it, the teacher most likely wanted to see them in 'action' to judge their control and fitness. After a short speech her teacher pulled out his phone and started tapping. When ten seconds passed, Momo couldn't help, but think about his rudeness. Answering a text mid-lesson? Unthinkable. Why did U.A. hired…

"God damn it." Aizawa said irritated. "Why is it not working. Stupid thing."

Momo and many of her classmates tilted their heads at the scene. Did that man never had a phone in his hand?

"_You know, you could just ask me to do something. No need for the rudeness, Aizawa-san._" came the response from the device.

"What the heck?" said someone from her class. Momo ignored the crude language and focused at the phone in the teacher's hand. Last time she was in U.A., during her special exam for recommended students, she didn't hear it. Was it some kind of computer program or maybe someone called Aizawa-sensei?

"Sensei, what was that voice?" asked a girl with brown hair.

"_Allow me to answer that, and Aizawa-san, please be so kind and stop blocking the camera feed from your shirt. I like to see my conversationalists._" The 'device' said again, and after the teacher rested his arm against his body, it continued "_Hello students of 1-A, My name is Alan."_

_"Starting today you could consider me a helping program for the whole U.A. educational system. I'm pleased to meet you all and hope that we get along._"

Momo found her jaw dropping slightly, mirroring the state of most of her fellow classmates. That thing, Alan, sounded just like a normal, skin and bones, human being, and he was so sophisticated. That was some impressive technology.

"Holy shit! So U.A. has a robot of some kind? So cool" said boy with black lightning bolt on the left side of his hair.

"It's not a robot." Momo said, gaining everyone's attention. "It's artificial intelligence. A very developed one. Am I right, Alan?"

"_Yes, Yaoyorozu-san, you're indeed correct. My creator is the very same person that greatly improved the villain bots from the entrance exam, and it's thanks to him that Uraraka-san's heath wasn't in any real danger from zero pointer._" So it had access to student files.

"Wow, so he must be some really smart person. So cool." said pink skinned girl with horns, bouncing on her feet.

Alan chuckled at coment and surprisingly it wasn't creepy. "_My creator is a first year student, just like you._"

Now, that was something. Momo couldn't help, but feel amazement. Whoever that student was, he/she must be very talented.

Aizawa-sensei cut short the rest of the conversation, signaling the start of the test. To show them the school motto, he gave the ball to the rude blond and said to throw it... She had to give it to him, he was powerful.

After her classmates cheer of happiness at the possibility of showing off, their teacher told them that last place is going to be expelled. An obvious lie in Momo's mind, no way U.A. would allow that on first day. But he had to agree with Aizawa-sensei, when he stated the grim truth about the world.

Momo felt she did quite well on the test. She used her intelligence and quirk, to create things that would allow her to score to the best of her ability. On the pure, physical part, she also did well enough. She also paid attention to her classmates, noting their quirks, scores and overall performance. That would be useful in the future… and to help her make some friends. No, she wasn't in despair for a normal contact with people her age. Not in one bit.

She noticed that during the exercises Alan talked with class. Giving polite comments, motivating them to do their best. She felt slightly weird, when her cheeks heated up at one of his compliments. Excuse her, not every day a super advanced computer program says that her intelligence is magnificent.

Aizawa-sensei showed them their scores. She was very pleased with first place. Maybe she wasn't as powerful as some of her classmates, but the sheer versatility, that her quirk gave was more than enough to secure the spot. She used the scoreboard as a chance to learn the names of her classmates. She couldn't help but blink at the third place, who was 'angry blond Pomeranian'?

"The fuck?! Who the fuck did this?!"

Well… there was her answer. Apparently 'angry blond Pomeranian' was that obnoxiously loud and rude boy with the Explosion quirk. Momo, despite her well mannered upbringing, found herself agreeing with the name displayed. He fumed, wild scowl on his face and popping sounds coming from his hands. Looks like his quirk matched his personality rather nicely. Or maybe it was the other way around?

"_Why, I did it, I thought it was fitting for you._" came Alan voice. She could only imagine him with very pleased smirk.

"You wanna fucking die, you stupid program?! Just wait till I find your unit. I'll blow you to fucking scraps." The 'Pomeranian' screeched while popping even more explosions. He could use anger management therapy, Momo believed that she would be able to find some specialist for him.

Alan just laughed of the treat. "_I would like to see you try, firecracker._" That made Momo raise an eyebrow. Despite Alan's almost never changing tone of voice, that sounded like something personal. Very personal.

"_Now, I believe my time with you all is over,and I'm looking forward to our next meeting. Till then I wish you all a good day._" Momo was very pleased that this program was so civilized, she hoped it creator at the very least matched Alan it that department.

She looked at Aizawa-sensei, who was observing 'Pomeranian' with narrowed eyes. He then moved his look from him toward a different student and pointed finger at him. "You're expelled."

Every sound stopped and all eyes looked at the boy, who had shocked expression.

"What?! But I placed eleventh!" he all but shouted.

"Unlike Mineta, who gave his all, you simply took it at a leisure pace. You really think heroism is a game, don't you? I saw you during entrance exam, there you were at least trying. Get out of my class. Maybe the principal would be gracious enough to grand you a place in Gen Ed." Aizawa-sensei answered in a serious, if not also annoyed tone.

Momo felt disappointed. She believed that teacher lied to them to motivate them in his strange way. Well… it motivated some, but she really thought that it was just a harmless threat. She looked at Mineta, who rose from his knees and cheered loudly at dodging a bullet. She hated to admit that despite all the shameless ogling he did toward the girls, he really tried his best in all of the exercises.

Although her mood was slightly dampened by the whole deception thing, she found herself excited at the prospect of tomorrow. She was in the hero course and finally had a chance to show everyone and herself that she wasn't just some rich girl with influential parents.

A big explosion followed by smoke came from one of the nearby buildings pulled her out of her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

For those who missed it. Yes, Inko is still slim. Reason being, that Izuku's quirkless problem didn't get him as hard as it did in canon, so she didn't stress eat.

And wow… I didn't expect such a good reaction for my work. Trust me, every time, when I look at the growing number of views and reviews I'm starting laughing like Nezu. In total honesty wit you all. I started it, because I'm struggling with writing my book and needed to went some of the buildup artistic pressure. But now, seeing you all enjoying it? I just want to write and write. So thank you all and please indulge yourself in new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Two minds, are greater than one"

* * *

Nezu looked at the monitor, his grin getting wider and wider. He really had to thank young Midoriya for suggesting it, paying for those additional storage units was totally worth it. Nezu was sure about it, watching his student progress in Ultra High definition while drinking a good cup of tea was his favorite thing to do now. All thanks to Alan and young Midoriya's micro cameras. He issued them to all teachers, doing also a favor to Alan, because the A.I. wanted to see with who he was talking to. He said it made him feel more human, which in turn made Nezu cackle.

He savored yesterday's 1-A Quirk Apprehension, very pleased with results. He should thank Alan later for all of the encouragement he gave to the students, making their job so much easier. To help students develop even more just show them the footage to find what they struggle with and voilà. It could also serve so many more purposes. For example…

Oh, there it was. That quick anger, that hostility, that animosity. So that was exactly what Alan mentioned to Nezu. He had to admit, when he was first presented with that information, he just through that the kid was just really passionate about it, but now, judging from yesterday's video and many, many others that Alan provided, while asking for secrecy, Nezu saw the issue loud and clear. No doubt changing young Bakugo's name to that rude, but extremely hilarious, fitting nickname was just part of proving his point. He had another Endeavor in the making, and he wasn't sure if it was good thing or not. Sure Flame Hero was excellent when it came to crime fighting and investigations., but it all ended there. Of course drive to be the very best was more than desirable, but if the cost of it was mass public property damage… Was it really worth it?

"Alan, is this what you wanted to warn me about?" Nezu asked, fondling with his paws on his frozen image of Katsuki Bakugo with his animalistic scowl and light explosions dancing across his hands present the screen.

"Yes principal." Alan aswerd, a small green led showing his presence.

"I see the issue, I apologize for dismissing your concern earlier." Nezu said frowning a little.

"No worries principal. Better now than never."

Nezu sat there silently for a few moments. For now young Bakugo would be kept under close observation. If the boy won't show any signs of improvement, then adequate measures will be made. Aizawa his eyes on him from the start, good thing that Alan also contacted him… that reminded him.

"Alan, why did you do it behind young Midoriya's back?" Nezu was curious about his reasons for doing it this way.

At first the program just stayed silent, but the green led showing his presence on the computer, remained.

"Although I am very grateful to Izuku for creating me, naming me and allowing me to have free will, I can see that he won't take any actions against that blonde menace himself. He still clings to that childish awe atBakugo's power and drive, even when he doesn't see him as a friend anymore. I want to protect Izuku, and if it means doing things behind his back, so be it."

Nezu nodded at that. "Thank you for your honesty." Sighting he turned in his office chair, and looked out of the window, his mind thinking about this whole situation. He would need time to fix it. Especially if young Midoriya's plan for the future came to fruition, the boy deserved it, and Nezu would be damned if he didn't help him. Time for some more tea and a heavy brainstorming session.

* * *

Izuku's hands and mind were in that odd, but not undesirable, state of synchronization. It was simple really. His brain was just throwing numbers and words for his hand to write them down as fast as possible. Which was quite a bit. He remembers that one time, a paper was literally smoked from one of his creative endeavors.

He was in U.A., and had access to many, many more resources than he had before. His paycheck from his job in the comic and manga store, and his allowances could only support him that much. Seriously, to just get Alan working properly he needed to save up for almost a year, and the A.I. was only capable of doing simple tasks and holding basic conversations. Over the years Alan became more aware of himself, developing his own sense of being, as well as doing more and more complicated tasks, but it wasn't anywhere near nowadays level. Connecting Alan to U.A.'s servers did so much good for him. Alan could do now so much more tasks at the same time, had access to many more information, and all for the small price of helping the school run its educational program. That was what he called a bargain.

And now, having the opportunity to use U.A.'s superior vast list of materials, Izuku had to run new calculations, and change some designs. All for better of course.

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" someone with a hoarse voice said.

Izuku stopped, looking up he saw Ectoplasm staring at him, standing next to the whiteboard, with some 'complex' equation on it. Wait, Ectoplasm? Ectoplasm taught math. When his creative strike struck him, his class had a lesson with Present Mic. Which was… a period ago? Or maybe it was two. Wait, lunch was just around the corner, and after that he had the most glorious period he could have. Three hours in U.A.'s Support Department Workshop. He had to do so much today. Oh, Ectoplasm was glaring at him and he slightly shivered. He was mumbling again, wasn't he?

"Forty three and two thirds." Izuku said as he went back to writing. He heard Ectoplasm cough, which sounded strangely like 'correct'. Wasn't Nezu supposed to inform his teachers that taught math and physics, that he was allowed to do what he wanted, as long as he stayed quiet? He proved to Nezu that he was far above all they had to offer him in those it was one of Nezu's logical tests or something like that. The small furred menace loved them too much. Speaking of menace…

Izuku turned his head half glaring at the form of his yesterday and most likely future cause of headaches. A pink haired girl with amber eyes, that was once again tinkering with some piece of metal, Mei Hatsume. He really must have done something bad, for God to punish him so hard. First being quirkless, not that it bothered him that much now, then this pink hurricane of destruction. What's next? Getting literally frozen by a teen with daddy issues?

In all honesty Izuku didn't know what to think of her. She seemed hyper, correction, ultra hyper. She was all over the place, didn't know the definition of personal space and if she couldn't find her tool, she 'borrowed' it from someone. And above all things she could cause anything to explode. Literally anything. Yesterday was proof of it, that thing she was building wasn't even connected to a power source and it still blasted causing the whole studio to be filled with smoke and noise. Izuku still felt the ringing in his ears.

But, as much as he wasn't fond of her, he had to admit, Her talent was something to admire. Even Izuku with his earlier possessed knowledge of machinery they were able to use, couldn't match up her sheer speed. Most of his class was only beginning to build they inventions, spending most of yesterday making blueprints and getting accustomed to the equipment. Izuku himself was nearing finishing, he just needed to screw some boards, add power, some finishing touches and he would be done. But Hatsume… she almost completed two inventions. First one was some kind of grapple gun, that was in form of an armguard. The other being boots. He remembered how Power Loader had to all but throw her out of the lab, and he looked like he had struggled with it.

Izuku pondered about it and he decided that if the need arise, he'll try and do his best to befriend her. Maybe they could bounce some ideas between themselves and find a middle ground, but only if it comes down to necessity. That girl was wild and would easily be able to send him flying, no doubt with one of her explosions.

The bell rung and Izuku packed his things. Now it was lunch time and once again he could relish in Lunch Rush's awesome cooking. Of course nothing would ever beat his mom's katsudon. Nope, never. Izuku took one more glance towards Hatsume only to find her desk empty, chair laying on the floor.

* * *

This was it. Finally, after the agonizingly slow passing of time, she could finally let loose her mind, and just work, work and for good measure work some more. So many ideas, so many designs, so many babies to make. This was heaven, she had access to so much more raw material and their variety!. Now, long gone where the days, where she had to search through garbage dumps. If she wanted something, she just needed to grab it from a storeroom and make sparks fly. She was so lucky that a day had about seventy hours.

She only had to suffer through those stupid, useless lessons. Hello, she's Mei Hatsume, she didn't have time to sit around and just listen. It was so counterproductive, she didn't understand that. Why won't they just give them lab hours all the time. Or at the very least to her. So many new babies to make and who could do it better than her? No one.

She was furious at her teacher. Power Docker? Super Loader? No matter, the big guy with the funny helmet. The audacity to throw her out, saying it's over for the day. What an atrocious thing to say. How dare he get her away from her baby making spree? She should just make a special baby, that wouldn't allow him to do such a disrespectful thing. Yeah, that would do. That would be baby number twenty nine? No matter, back to baby making.

Just a few more twist of her screwdriver... wait was it hers?, Yes!, No?. The one she picked up from the floor, when she was going back to her station with some more materials. Did it matter? Nah.

And there! Finally, she finished her super duper mega awesome hovering boots. Damn her teacher, she could just do it yesterday and go make another ultra cute baby. She looked at her newest child with love, only a true mother could offer, checking her design again. She found some loose screws. That wouldn't do, she was just about to correct it, when she felt a hand on top on her shoulder. Who dares!

"I believe this is mine." said a guy, with a stern voice.

She looked at the person, who had the balls to stop her. He was taller than her, with freckles on his cheeks and black/green-ish hair. He was glaring at her hand that the held screwdriver.

"I've found it on the floor" she huffed at him. Really, what was with people interrupting her work? Was it some kind of competition? It pissed her off.

"Yeah, I've put it there to have it near my hand." Oh, that would explain it.

"I need it, besides mine has gone somewhere." she really hoped that this guy would just go away.

"You mean that one?" he asked, taking out her screwdriver from the pile of metal sheets. So that was where she left it. "Can I have mine, please? I need it to complete my work."

Mei just shrugged it off, and they exchanged their tools. She felt somewhat bad for it, just for a split of a second, she interrupted him in his baby making.

No matter, now she could just test how her new baby worked and go to the next one.

"Are you about to do a check on it?" Freckles asked. Why was he still here?

She turned and found his eyes focused on her baby, interest evident in his gaze. Oh, so he wanted to witness the greatness of Mei Hatsume and her cute baby? She grinned at the potential future fan of her work. Why not give him a show?

"Yes, you wanna see?" she asked excited.

He simply nodded. She was just about to take them and put them on her feet. "Did you check it functionality?" What is wrong with him hindering her at every move she made.

"I'm just about to." she answered, her patience running thin.

"I meant dry test, to just see if it turns on correctly. It's powered by accumulators, right? Did you run a numbers to ensure if it was too much or too little?" he told her, crossing his arms on his chest, looking at her eyes.

Did she run the numbers? Yes... Once. One time was enough. "Yeah, in my head."

"Let me guess... You did it once." he sounded somewhat done. She just nodded and he facepalmed. What? Was once not enough?

Then he did an unthinkable. He took one boot, unscrewed the back panel and started checking her work. Now that wouldn't do. She would give him a peace of her mind. She was just about to show him her fury when he interrupted her again.

"It's loose." he said, pointing at one of the wires there.

She took boot from him. It was not! No way that great Mei Hatsume would miss something like that. The cable… was totally loose. Just her grabbing her awesome baby, caused it to fall out halfway through her mess of wires. And then some more followed. Well… what was a problem. It could no doubt cause her cute baby to not work at all or lead to some kind of malfunction.

"You're welcome, Hatsume-san." he said with deadpanned voice, blinking at her.

"Thanks, I guess." she laid it down on her benchtop, frowning deeply. How could she miss this? Then came a rumbling sound. Maybe a storm was coming.

"Hatsume-san?" Freckles said, gaining her attention. "Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?" He had worried expression.

Wait, hungry? Was she hungry? She knew what hunger was. Now that she thought of it, that would be a very possible explanation for that weird feeling in her stomach. She had it before, she was sure of it. It always interrupted her work, so she just ignored it. Just like sleepiness. Nothing was more important than her babies.

"Dunno, maybe yesterday. Why do you ask?" she started tinkering with the other boot. Yup, same case here. Lots of loose cables. Really, how did that slipped through?

She heard Green sigh loudly and ask something to their teacher. Well, she would thank him later. He just saved her adorable baby, he deserved simple thank you.

Then her world turned upside down and she was looking at the floor. She saw herself moving, but that couldn't be possible. Her feet didn't touch the ground.

She looked behind her and saw Freckles, or more exactly the back of his head. He was caring her over her shoulder, taking them away from the Workshop, where a cheer of happiness rung.

"What are you doing?" she asked while struggling against his grasp. He had some nice muscles there. Wait, focus her babies!

"Taking you to the cafeteria. Lunch Rush is still around, so he can make you something to eat." he simply stated.

"I don't wanna! I need to go back and make some more babies!" Mei cried. Why didn't they understand the importance of her work?

"Babies?" he asked confused. "Oh, you man your inventions. That's… cute, I guess. Even makes sense in some way." he chuckled a bit.

Mei ceased her struggling and looked at him with bewilderment. He understood. Finally! Someone understood! Now to somehow persuade him into going back to lab and continue her glorious baby making.

"You need to eat, Hatsume-san" he said sternly. Could he read minds? "When you're hungry, you work suffers." Lie, she worked at her best every time. Occasional screwing up was just part of her work. "My mom always says that a hungry inventor is bad inventor. I've found myself agreeing with that statement. With a empty stomach our minds don't have the fuel necessary to work correctly, causing mistakes. Same case with sleep, although I think it's a bit cynical of me to say that." he laughed at that. He had a nice laugh, she noted.

Well, that made some sense and some treacherous part of her mind agreed with him. Her brain supplied her with memories, of being more efficient having ate and slept a few hours. Okay, so maybe Green had a point, big deal.

They entered the empty cafeteria, Freckles sat her at the bench and then he went to buy food. That was her chance! She could make a break and go back to her adorable baby. She rose her body or at the very least tried. It felt heavy, like it weighted actual tones. Her muscles didn't respond to her pleads, and that feeling in her stomach grew even more uncomfortable. What was going on?

"There you go." Green said, presenting her with full tray of food. It smelled good. Well, she wasn't one to say no to the free food... Holy crap! This was delicious! How come no one told her about it?! She took the next bite and another one, almost choking while inhaling the tasty meal. Maybe she would pay a visit here from time to time.

She looked up at Freckles and found him smiling so brightly, that she mistook it with the sun.

"Thanks, I guess." she said confused between bites.

"Just happy to help." His smile changed to one more kinder and Mei found herself charmed by it. He seemed like a nice guy.

They sat in silence, only interrupted by her chewing. She should be content with it... but she wasn't. This guy was different than just anybody else, normally people looked at her weirdly and tried to avoid her. And she was fine with it. More time for her babies. But him, Freckles… he seemed like he understood her and her mind. At least it seemed that way. So Mei decided that she's going to do something new...

Socialize.

It started somewhat awkward at first, but then? She wasn't sure when her food vanished and how much time they've spent just talking, laughing and bouncing off ideas. It was so exciting! To find a kindred spirit. Green turned out to be such great company. And he had muscles, her mind added. Muscles, great brain and understood her without a hitch. Yeah, he was kinda plain looking, but it didn't matter. He would make a fine partner. In her baby making of course, her dear children could use a father.

"Hey, Hatsume-san? Not that I'm complaining, but why do you keep calling me 'Freckles', 'Green' or 'Muscles'?" he asked, scratching his temple, blushing lightly.

"I don't know your name." that was it. Plain and simple.

He looked at her stupefied. "You don't know?" his voice deadpanned. She just shook her head. "What about our classmates?" Another shake. "Teachers?" Third time and sold to the big headed, curly haired nerd. He laughed and sent her an amused smile. Did she say something funny? He extended his hand. "Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you, Hatsume-san."

She took his hand into hers. It was rough, good kind of rough. "It's plain. Your name that is."

He laughed, "So I've been told," he said, before sighing lightly, "We should go back."

Mei nodded in agreement, and stood with him, ready to follow him out.

They walked back in comfortable silence. Mei pondered about how to ask him, if he wanted to make babies with her from time to time. No wait, all the time! There, that sounded so much better. Should she just say it? Or maybe she should somehow lead him to propose it?

"Hey, Hatsume-san." he said, looking toward her with a small, kind smile. "How about I finish my work, and I help you with fixing your hover boots?" She loved problems that solved themselves.

"Yeah, I'd like that Izuku!" Mei bounced up and down, not even trying to contain her excitement.

"Izuku?!" he shouted, his face red and mouth open.

Mei tilted her head. "Yeah, It's less plain than your surname and shorter. The less we need to call each other, the more time we have to work on babies together!" her logic was as always perfect.

Izuku's face reddened some more and then laughed loud and friendly, holding his stomach. She liked that sound.

"Well then, I suppose that I need to call you Mei in exchange, don't I?" he said, smirking.

"Knew you would get it." she said, punching him lightly in the arm and laughing some.

They continued their walk, thinking about the wonderful start of a marvelous friendship.

"By the way Mei, your hands are really soft and nice to touch."

Why were her cheeks hot?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Panic and revelations"

* * *

Why? How?

Those two questions were constantly popping in his head, exchanging places, mixing together and giving him the headache of a lifetime.

Power Loader, who was their homeroom teacher, after doing morning call of presence and saying some basic news, dropped a bomb on them. 'Choose your class representatives.' was all he said. And suddenly almost all eyes were on him, their smiling faces, 'politely' asking him to take the roll of Class President and Izuku couldn't wrap his head around it. Him, the nerdy teenager, whose best friend was a computer program. What in the freaking hell?! He was anything but social! Sure, he bossed a bit around the store when Stan wasn't there, and after his death everyone called him 'boss', despite him stating that he would only swing by every other day if he wasn't busy.

Izuku asked them for their reasoning and honestly their answer made him snort. Apparently he tamed Mei 'Explosive Hurricane' Hatsume. Someone said that he was also super smart.

He wanted to correct them, he didn't 'tame' Mei. He, despite his earlier thoughts, befriended her. He took his time to understand her by the long conversation they held yesterday. That was all. She was still super hyper girl, that would make them go flying if someone, most likely him, didn't check on her inventions.

To prove their point, that Mei would only listen to him, they started calling her, trying to gain her attention and failing miserably at it. Then he just simply said her name, ignoring curious gazes from his class. Like charmed, Mei stopped playing with her goggles, and looked toward him with the curiously of little puppy. When asked who she thought would be a perfect for Class President, she just glanced at him, from his toes to head, shrugged and told them that he was.

Izuku wasn't sure if he was supposed to be flattered or murder her. Not wanting to be the only one suffering, he proposed Mei as his Deputy, which everyone immediately agreed. Pleased with himself he returned toward his seat. Then, when Power Loader said they could do what they wanted for the rest of the homeroom, he saw a message from Alan, which destroyed his sense of accomplishment. Message being 'You do realize, that you'll have to take her bulk of the work, genius.'. Alan helpful as always.

When lunch came around Izuku made his way toward the cafeteria. Mei's presence was surprising, but not unwelcome. They grabbed their trays, filled them with delicious food and managed to secure a small, vacant table just for themselves. The rest of their class went somewhere else, which was absolutely fine by them. Izuku was used to eat alone and by the looks of it, Mei wasn't bothered either. Huh, maybe they had more in common then he thought.

Not long after, they indulge themselves in chaotic, but completely understandable for them, conversation.

"But really, why don't you get the superiority of a simple switch or button?" Mei huffed, sending him glare with no bite behind it.

"I'm not saying that they aren't useful." Izuku stated calmly, enjoying her adorable pouty face. "But it's not always the best solution."

"How so?" she tilted her head, blinking, clueless expression evident on her features.

"Think about it. You want to make a super advanced, high tech baby." he was surprised by how natural it sounded and Mei literally started drooling at the possibility. "And that baby would have many, many features. The amount of buttons, switches and wires you'd have to use to make it functional would be downward nuts. It's easier to just program it and do voice or a gesture command." He didn't tell her he was describing his future billet into heroics.

Mei pursed her lips and folded her arms, while her eyes roamed around. Wait, were those lines in her irises spinning? Did it have to do anything with her quirk? He should ask later.

"Well, I suppose you are right." she sounded like admitting it caused her real pain. "But I can't really do all that programing stuff." Her shoulders slumped down.

"Didn't you try to learn?" Programing for him was just like breathing. He's spent most of his childhood learning how to properly do it. The reward of his efforts? Alan.

"I've tried, but I get lost in it and it's super boring." Mei whined loudly, making Izuku chuckle.

"Well I consider myself rather good at it, so if you want I can teach you." he flashed a kind smile toward her.

Mei instantly perked up and grinned. "Really? You would teach me?"

"Of course, we're friends now." Friends. Yeah, that sounded nice.

"Thanks Izuku." Mei bounced cutely in her seat, behaving like a little kid hearing it's going to get a candy for doing nothing. "Man, it must be really nice to have an intelligence quirk."

Izuku blinked. That was the moment he was dreading. Normally questioning about your quirk was asked even before the one for your name. He remembered all those woeful times when he was asked about it by someone, to only hear his answer that made them turn around and go away as far as possible.

Sighting, he decided to just get it out of the way. If Mei didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore… He would manage, just like he always does. It would sting, and deal a serious blow to his mood, resulting in him sulking for a few days... But he'd take it like a man he is.

"I don't have a intelligence quirk." he saw Mei blink at him. "In truth, I don't have one at all. I'm quirkless."

He waited. Waited for her to laugh at him. To just stand up and go away. To scream at the whole cafeteria and tell everyone, that he is doesn't have what almost everyone else does.

"That's amazing!" Mei shouted, suddenly right in front of him. Giant grin plastered on her face and eyes shining with excitement. Her eyes were really pretty, Izuku duly noted. "So all those ideas and all just come from your brain without any kind of boost?" Izuku just nodded dumbly, not being able to process what was going on. "Wow." she sat back, but still looked at him with a flabbergasted expression. "You're really awesome then, Izuku."

Her voice was soft, but it carried so much power. He should have thought better than this of his friend. It was Mei for crying out loud. All she cared about was making new babies, and having a blast while doing so. She a was really simple, straightforward person, but there was also something beautiful about it.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Mei concerned voice brought him back to Earth.

Was he? He felt his cheeks wet. Izuku wiped his tears away and sent her the happiest smile he could muster. "It's just… Not many think about me like that. So.., thank you, Mei."

He saw her smile. Not her usual Cheshire cat grin. Just a normal, simple, kind hearted smile. It really suited her.

Before they could continue their conversation, an obnoxious alarm came to life and with it panic. He heard the generic computer voice calling a level three security breach, he vaguely remembered something about about it being trespassing.

They tried to move aside to avoid the panicked student mass of teenagers, but they were swept by the current and found themselves unable to move like they wanted. Suddenly they were separated by the mob trying to squeeze forward. He pushed through, slowly gaining ground in the general direction he saw her disappear. He stood up on his toes to get a better view, and... There! He saw her pink dreadlock and then Mei herself, pushed against a wall, trying to protect her head with her arms. His heroic heart beat harder and small spark of anger ignited in him. Shoving himself toward his friend, ignoring everyone on his way, he finally arrived in front of her. He then shielded her with his body, supporting himself with a arm against the wall.

"Don't worry, I am here" he said loudly. Her relieved expression, and a small grateful smile was worth all those elbows striking his ribs and back.

What the hell was going on? It was U.A., surely they had to have some security drills. He became frustrated at himself. Why couldn't he do something?!

Except he could. Or more precisely Alan could. If he was able to reach toward his pocket. Unfortunately for him, they were boxed against people and his arm moving was not possible. Well desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Mei! I need you to reach toward my left pocket and put its content on my ear."

"Why?!" she shouted loudly, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"No time. Do it now!"

He felt her arm move and take the earpiece from his pants. She had trouble reaching towards his face due to how cramed they were, so he tilted his head to the best of his ability. Soon he the felt familiar plastic on his ear.

"Alan! What is going on?!"

"There have been a security breach. Someone is uninvited is on the school grounds."

So he was correct. Frowning deeply and getting hit again by someone's elbow he quickly went over his options. "I need you to check every camera and tell me what is going on. We need to get it under control."

"At once, sir... There are only about seven hundredth of them."

"No time for sass!" Really? Where did he make a mistake with his beloved A.I.?

"I've got the issue. It's the reporters from this morning. Somehow they got in the premises."

Those vultures? Izuku saw them when he wanted to enter school, like a pack of wolfs blocking the main entrance. All they wanted was any piece of info about All Might teaching here. When he told them, he was from support, they ignored him, which suited him nicely. But now? Didn't they know they just broke several laws?

"Alan, use the school audio system and relay that info. Let's hope it's enough to calm these animals." He wasn't one to insult others right off the bat, but excuse him. He could feel bruises forming on his ribs.

As soon Alan's voice came through the intercom, everyone ceased their flailing and evacuation proceeded in orderly fashion, just how it should been done in the first place.

"You okay Mei?" he asked worried she got hurt in the hole ordeal.

"Yeah, I'm good now." she breathed slowly. Then sent him a sharp glare, which made him nervous. "What was that back there? And what is the deal with that earpiece?"

Izuku blinked and chuckled a bit. Leave it to Mei to completely diminish the thought of them almost being trampled to death just to learn about some invention.

"Well, you remember that computer voice, that we hear from time to time during lessons?" He was amused at the memory when he saw his class going into uproar of questions, geeking out. Mei nodded to him, Izuku smirked, passing her his earpiece. "Well… let's just say I'm a very proud father."

He thanked God for giving him such good photographic memory, because now he will always remember her jaw dropped face.

"I knew you were awesome!" she shouted, hugging him. He had to admit, she was strong, despite her small build.

"You're pretty awesome yourself Mei." he said, returning the hug. "Come on, we need to get to the evacuation side for the head count."

Only hours later he'd realize that he had a beautiful girl, and her goodies, pressed tightly against him, turning him into human tomato.

* * *

Nezu frowned deeply at the, now turn to scrap, U.A. barrier. He didn't want students to see this, so he sent them out using other entrances/exists. He took a closer look at the chunks of metal laying on the ground. Some of them were in one piece, but most of it looked like it corroded and turned into dust.

He looked to his sides, Aizawa and Majima also weren't pleased with the state of it either.

They already checked all of those unexpected 'guests'. None of them had a quirk similar, or powerful enough to do this kind of damage. The only other conclusion being the involvement of a third party. That particular thought greatly disturbed Nezu. The whole thing looked like some kind of declaration of war, only question being, who was responsible for it.

Nezu took his phone from his pocket. "Alan, do you have any security footage showing someone other than reporters entering school grounds?"

"One second, principal… I'm afraid not. There is no camera observing the other side of the school gate."

So zero leads then. Nezu's frown deepened greatly.

"Although sensors picked up someone blinking into existence near the teacher's lounge."

Now, that was something valuable.

"Did you say 'blinking'?" Aizawa voiced Nezu's thought.

"Yes. They seemed to appear out of nowhere and a minute later they disappeared. Unfortunately no camera caught who it was and there is none of them in the room itself."

"Thank you, Alan." Nezu said shortly. His mind was being occupied by many unsettling things. Looks like their enemy possessed a warping quirk, which was a real rarity, even more uncommon than healing ones. He'd need to develop counter measurements. His hope that he'd have them in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"A creative alliance"

* * *

Something wasn't right. When the teachers told them to leave school using side entrances, he knew that there was information they were missing. So after he accompanied Mei to the train station,, and returning home, he sat on his office chair staring blankly at the wall for hours. Pursing his lips after coming empty-handed, he deducted that he would need to use the so called 'big brother'.

"Alan, you there?" Izuku spun toward his monitor, which immediately lighted up.

"If I say no, would you finally go to sleep sir? It's close to midnight now."

"You know the answer is no." he chuckled slightly.

"There go my hopes and dreams." Izuku could imagine him sighting. "What do you need me for, sir?"

"What happened at the main entrance today?" he decided to cut the chase. He needed to satisfy his curiosity.

"Reporters broke in."

"That I know, but how." Izuku narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to sell me any crap, Alan, you know, that I can just open your detailed 'thought' process." He wouldn't do it, and A.I. knew it. It was invasion of Alan's privacy, even if he was a program he wrote, he's a human being to him. Beside he passed the Turing Test.

"You do realize, sir, that you want me to reveal information that only teachers and police have access to."

"Yup."

Then was a short silence between them, but Izuku saw Alan downloading few files.

"And I thought, you wanted to be a hero." the sassy A.I. stated, making him snort.

Alan showed him a video in which he saw the famous U.A. barrier falling apart, some of it turning into dust, and a mass of reporters pouring in, running toward the school like a bunch of animals. There's no way that he'll ever remotely like media. The percent of truth they gave to society was so small, that Izuku long ago stopped watching news channels.

Then Alan showed him the school detector log and building map, explaining the situation.

"So… whoever did that waited till lunch to have most of the corridors empty, and used reporters as a diversion to lure the teachers out of their lounge." Izuku said, drumming his fingers against his desk.

"Correct, sir. Are you perhaps Sherlock Holmes in disguise?"

He huffed, not amused by Alan's comparison. "Are there any street cameras that show U.A. entrance?"

"Why do you ask sir?" A.I. asked suspiciously.

"Because if there are any, I want to you to break into the city cameras system and find the feeds." Izuku stated seriously. He wanted to protect his school and schoolmates from any kind of danger. That's what a hero would do.

"I didn't know that we switched business to villainy sir." cheeky program retorted.

Izuku let out humorless laugh. "Are there any, or no?"

"Unfortunately sir, there's none. The two closest ones are at the junctions which is quite far away from the gate."

He sighted slightly, waving to Alan, signaling that he was done for now. Slipping under his duvet, and finding a comfortable position he drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hectic, so he needed as much energy as he could get.

* * *

And hectic it was. He could see some seniors from the hero course, going around the school, keeping a keen eye on any sign of trouble. Teachers constantly doing headcounts, and looking behind their shoulders, like something was going to strike them at any given moment. And he couldn't really blame them, as he also felt that strange kind of dread, keeping him on high alert.

He informed Power Loader that he's going to be slightly late for lab. When asked for a reason he answered, 'Going to visit our beloved psychopath'. Power Loader just laughed at it.

When he told Mei that he wasn't going to stay for the whole lunch, just a quick meal, she happily exclaimed that she's going to get a head start with today's dose of baby making. He made her swear that she's going to eat something later, on which she reluctantly agreed. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

He made his way towards the principal office. His mind mulling over everything he wanted to say, he foresighted it to be a longer than simple chat, but this was important. If he was going to be a hero, than he'd need to start somewhere. Helping his principal with upgrading school defenses seemed like a good start.

The humongous double doors, that hid Nezu's office from the world at the end of the corridor opened, and through them stepped out… a walking skeleton?, this man was so thin, and sickly looking, that Izuku thought a simple breeze would knock him over. Shoulders slouched forward, blond hair in total mess and eyes sunken deeply into skull. And why was he wearing a suit, at least four times his size?

Suddenly the man started coughing, putting his hand against his mouth. It sounded wet, and like his lungs were going to be ripped from his insides.

Izuku quickened his step, gave the man a arm over his shoulder and started massaging his back in circles. It always worked for him, so maybe it'd be helpful here?, after a few moments it seemed to be working. The man's breathing returned to normal, and he unclasped his hand, showing Izuku red spots marking it. Without a second thought he pulled his package of small tissues, and gave man one, who looked thankful, albeit a little surprised.

"Thank you, young man."

Then Izuku's mind came to an abrupt stop, thousand red flags rising up per second. Despite his voice being raspy, he knew it. Getting a quick reboot, he did a fast checkup. Super tall? Check. Suit that could contain mountain of muscles? Check. Blond hair with two bangs in front? Check. Electric blue eyes? Check. Ultra familiar voice calling him 'young man'? Check, and check. He was sure, he was mumbling at Mach one speed, but it didn't matter.

Shocked, he could only ask for confirmation. "All Might?"

"Where?!" man shouted, and started nervously looking around.

Yup, that confirmed his suspicions. Folding his arms on his chest, and hardening his gaze, he could only press forward. "I'm not going to be kid by such a simple trick, All Might. Beside I can ask Alan to do voice comparison." he didn't mean to sound so rude, it just sort of happened.

All Might sighted in defeat, and frowned deeply. He waited… and waited… and waited, staring at Izuku nervously. "Don't you have some questions?" he finally asked.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Questions? Oh believe me, I do have a ton of them. And most likely after you answer them, I'll have some more, but right now I'm too busy, so maybe someday later." he stated simply scratching his cheek.

All Might blinked at him, shock evident on his face. "Why aren't you like, I don't know, freaking up or something?"

Izuku sighted, resting his hand on his hips. "Too much on my head right now. I'm going to freak up at some ungodly hour at night, when I'll have time." He really would do it later.

All Might watched him for a moment more, before he chuckled. "You really are something else young Midoriya." He smiled softly. "Just keep it to yourself, please. It's important to me." his voice was serious, which wasn't that surprising.

"I know. I'm not the kind of teenager to gossip. Besides, you're my third favorite hero." Izuku smiled a bit. "I need to get going. See you later, All… No wait, I shouldn't call you that." Izuku frowned, thinking of proper way to address the Symbol of Peace.

"My name is Toshinori Yagi, my boy." All… Yagi-san stated.

"Thanks. See you later Yagi-san."

Izuku stepped through the giant door into the principal's office. It seemed that nothing has changed from his last visit here. Spacious, fluffy red floor-covering carpet, dark wood furniture, most of them being bookshelves filled with books and folders. At the center stood Nezu's giant desk, that was completely covered with huge stacks of neatly sorted papers, behind it a large U.A. logo.

"Oh, young Midoriya, what a pleasant surprise." Nezu said from the armchair in his 'conversation area' near the windows. "Come, and sit down on the couch. Tea is still warm, so maybe you would like some." Principal sent him a polite smile.

Izuku smiled back as he nodded. He couldn't imagine a long talk with Nezu, without the cup of aromatic tea. Sitting on the couch,once again marveling at how comfortable this piece of furniture felt, he took his steaming cup, and sipped a little bit of the warm drink. He also vaguely wondered if it was Nezu coping All Might with that 'young' prefix, or the other way around.

"As good as always." he stated, giving the principal a smile of his own. They both sat in silence, and Izuku used it to sort through his thoughts, trying to predict how the conversation would go. He wasn't sure how to start it.

"So, why do I owe the pleasure, of hosting a brilliant boy in my chambers?"

Well… that was one way to start a conversation, Izuku supposed. He knew that Nezu loved playing verbal games. Izuku also enjoyed them, but today he wanted to get straight to the point.

Mirroring Nezu's posture, with his hands neatly folded on his lap, he sighed loudly. "I'll cut the chase and get to the essence of this visit. I know exactly what transpired yesterday, courtesy of Alan." He looked right into Nezu's eyes while saying it.

A smirk passed the principal features, before returning to the small smile, but his eyes shone with excitement, and mischief. "My, my, young Midoriya, I've never imagined that you would even consider doing a thing that could cause you to be expelled." he said with small chuckle at the end.

Izuku's lips twitched slightly. "I'm a future hero. You cannot expect me to sit quietly, and do nothing."

Nezu allowed himself to let out short laugh. "What is the point of your visit then, if you already possess the information?"

"I want to offer solutions, that are going to keep the school safer." He smirked, and leaned a bit forward. "Consider it a help from a beloved student, good friend, or business partner. Choose a more suiting one."

Nezu's lips stretched further, bouncing in his seat. "I'm all ears." His small ears twitched when he said that.

Izuku drank his tea before continuing. "For starters digitize all information about students, teachers, school schedules, and other important documents. To protect them even further, create a special server for them, that's going to be completely separated from school network, and only accessible through Alan. Don't worry, he's too advanced to be hacked by someone who doesn't know how he operates." Izuku saw Nezu nod, a pleased smile on his face. "Next step is to increase the number of cameras, especially ones looking at the gates. In school there's still some blind spots that could be covered. Alan already marked them on the building plan, and delivered them to you for inspection." He took a breath, so far so good. "And lastly a counter measurement towards the warp quirk user." At that the principal shifted slightly. "As it was documented all warp quirks leave the trace of their energy behind, whenever the portal is opened. I believe that me, and Me- I mean Hatsume-san, can build a device that would be able to track that energy, and alarm us before portal is fully open. Of course we need to get a good read on it to ensure it works as desired, but it's doable." He took another sip, chastising himself in his head for the slip with Mei's name. "Also, I believe it would be wise to reschedule U.A. Sport Festival, and to further improve security. We don't want a villain attack on such an important day."

Nezu stared at him for a moment or two, before smiling brightly and clapping his paws. "I'm impressed, young Midoriya. To think that it took you only half a day to come up with those solutions, maybe even less. Oh, and don't worry about the way you called young Hatsume, Power Loader already informed me about your friendship, and… partnership in so the called baby making." Principal laughed at the end.

Izuku was sure, Nezu had a good cackling session when he first heard that term. "It's nothing really. I'm just doing the natural thing, and using my abilities to protect this school."

"And for that I'm thankful. You're going to become a marvelous hero one day, young Midoriya." Principal stated with a kind smile. "When could that device be done?"

Izuku adopted his thinking position. "I could most likely get a design ready for it today, and we could start building it during Saturday's open lab hours. If you could allow us to have it accessible on Sunday, then at the beginning of the week it's going to be most likely ready to use."

"Consider it done."

They both sat in silence, drinking their tea. Izuku was pleased with how the conversation went. He felt even a bit proud of himself. Was that the feeling heroes had when they're able to help people around them? He could get used to it pretty quickly.

"Now, is that all, or do you have something more that involved breaking the law?" Nezu asked with an amused smile. Izuku was sure that he's never going to ever live that one through.

"Actually yes. But it's more of personal request. You see, I'm having a bit of trouble with getting one material. I've placed my request for it, but its arrival is still far away, and it's going to be a major setback in my work."

"Oh, is it for 'that' project?" Nezu asked with an excited voice.

"Yes."

"I assume that you remember your deal about it, right?" The principal asked, and Izuku simply nodded. "Am I correct to assume, that you want to ask me to pull some strings, and get it shipped faster?" Another nod, this time more sheepish one. "I see… Unfortunately, it's Power Loader who holds more power in that department, and if he can't get it earlier, that surely I don't have better chances."

Izuku frowned at that. He really hoped to start already on it. He had most of the materials ready and even upgraded them with school supplies, at which Mei helped him. She even gave him some tips at how to better do a thing or two.

"But do not worry, young Midoriya. I do believe, I have a solution for your problem." Nezu said with wide grin.

* * *

Momo waited for her class to empty itself. She needed to ask Aizawa-sensei about the specifics of her new duty as a Class President, which unfortunately she didn't have time yesterday, due to the earlier release of the students. She gladly took that position when it was presented to her. She was also pleased that she convinced her classmates to give Asui-san the position of her Deputy, when she tied with Iida-san. She didn't have anything against him, she respected his determination, but she felt that he wasn't suited for that roll. He seemed a bit too… passionate about everything. She preferred the more level-headed frog girl. She also couldn't deny her utter happiness, when Mineta lost the election. She feared what would happen to her, and other girls if little perverted student would be given power. Not that it'd ever going to become reality.

She was the last one to leave from her classmates, and caught Aizawa-sensei nearing the exit. That was her chance.

The teacher opened the door, and paused, looking down. "Oh, genius boy. What do you want?" Aizawa-sensei said in his usual tired voice.

'Genius boy', Momo heard that term before. Mic-sensei, and Midnight-sensei said it a few times while thanking Alan for something. Apparently that was their way of referring towards the A.I.'s creator. She shivered at the memory of Midnight-sensei admitting how she loved to play with the poor boy. That would be considered as an assault, right?

"Eraserhead? Oh, so you're 1-A's homeroom teacher? Hope you're not too hard on them." 'Genius boy' said.

Wait, Momo knew that voice. She heard it many times before, and there's no way that she could mistake it with someone's else.

Stepping next to the Aizawa-sensei, she saw the familiar bush of green hair with black roots, happy emerald eyes ,and kind smile.

"Midoriya-san?" she asked surprised, gaining his attention.

"Yaoyorozu-san, it's nice seeing you again." he said, showing her a wide smile, that he always has every time they saw each other.

"It's nice seeing you too." She admitted, smiling politely.

"I don't have time, so say what you need, or get out. I don't want to be late for my nap." Aizawa-sensei stated, his voice suggesting his patience running thin.

"Actually, I was looking for Yaoyorozu-san." Midoriya-san said.

Momo quirked her brow at that. Questions developing in her head. She saw her teacher leaving the room, and remembered why she stayed behind.

"Sensei" she said, getting Aizawa-sensei's to stare at her with evident annoyance. It's not her fault that he had a messed up sleep schedule. "About my duties as a Class President…"

"Go to the Representatives lounge near the teacher's room. There you'll have all you need." he told her quickly, and continued his trek towards wherever he left his sleeping bag.

Momo sighted at that. At least she knew now where to go. She turned toward Midoriya-san, and saw him waiting patiently for her to finish her business. Well, there was her answer at why was Alan so well behaved.

"Sorry for that, Midoriya-san. You said, you were looking for me, right?"

"No worries, nothing happened. And yes, I um… I have a favor to ask, and the principal said you're the one that can help me." he looked into her eyes, and scratched his cheek. That was his way of showing he was nervous if Momo's memory served her right.

"That depends on what you need, but of course if it's in the range of my abilities, I'd be happy to comply." Polite down to the T as always.

"How about I show you? It's in the support workshop. Of course if you have time, I don't want to be a bother." he said concerned.

Momo smiled kindly at the smaller boy. He always was considerate of others well-being, and that spoke a lot of him. "I'm free now, so I'll gladly go there with you."

Midoriya-san brightened at her words, and they made their way towards the Support department building. Although the silence was a comfortable one, she felt like they should have a small chat. She hadn't seen him in a while. He looked slightly taller, Momo duly noted.

"I didn't know that you were interested in engineering. But it's not a surprise seeing as you were the one to program Alan." she honestly didn't have anything better.

Midoriya-san chuckled silently at that, and turned his head toward her. "Well I've never mentioned it before. And let me guess, the 'genius boy' comment was that gave that away?" Momo simply nodded. "But being an inventor is not my end goal. How is a hero course treating our store number one romance manga buyer?" he asked with tiny smirk.

She laughed at that silly nickname. Every time she wanted to buy new chapter of her favorites mangas, she only came to the shop where Midoriya-san worked. It was how they meet. "So far so good, it's demanding, and going to get gradually harder, but I believe that the teachers know what to do with us." Her mind returned a few seconds back. "If I may ask?" his nod serving her as an answer. "What do you mean by inventing not being your end goal?" She truly wondered about that.

Momo saw his shock, and then he started tapping his chin with his finger with a faraway look. His lips moved, but no sound came out. He seemed to be deeply in his thoughts. From time to time he sneaked a glance toward her. Momo gave him time, her curiosity raising every passing second.

Finally he sighted, and looked at her with an unsure expression. "Can I trust you?"

Simple question really, but his voice… Momo knew that tone, she heard it every day in her head. Midoriya-san was doubting himself. Which was odd, he always give off that vibe of being rather sure of himself. Looks like she accidentally found something what could be considered a taboo subject for him.

Could he trust her? Momo liked to think of herself as a trustworthy person... Yes, he could trust her. She'd keep whatever he said to herself, and if she was able to help him, then she would. She was a hero in training, and helping people in distress was something that she's going to deal with almost every day. She presented him with nod and encouraging smile.

"Okay… okay." Midoriya-san took deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm quirkless." Not that uncommon, but still surprising. "But all I wanted my entire life was to become a hero." Was this what people considered as 'dropping a bomb'? "My life… wasn't the easiest one. Nearly every person just made fun of me. All because of my 'birth defect', and seemingly unrealistic dream." He sounded rather bitter, but Momo understood from where that came from. "But no matter what everyone says, I'm going to prevail, and make this a reality. I'm becoming a hero, and this is final." His drive was truly admirable, he sounded a bit like All Might there.

"I see. Well then I wish you luck, Midoriya-san." She found herself somewhat excited at the thought of him having him in her class. "Am I correct to assume, that you'll try to transfer to the hero course then?"

Midoriya-san chuckled, and shook his head. "No, I'm staying in support. I still want to have my inventor license, and open a company. I intend to produce equipment not only for heroes, but also for everyone else." A small smile showed on his lips.

"That's very considerate of you... but how are you intent to become a hero then?" she just needed to know, otherwise her mind wouldn't stop nagging her with that question. She suspected that it was possible, Aizawa-sensei, and Midnight-sensei seemed to be the cases, judging by their quirks.

Midoriya-san grinned at her, giving her a strange Aizawa-sensei's excitement vibe. "Do you know what SNHQT is?"

She almost choked on air, and didn't try to hide her bewilderment. THAT was his chosen route? "You mean, the Standardized National Hero Qualification Test?" she asked in weak voice. No, that couldn't be right. He… oh God, he was serious, his smile looked bright as always, but his eyes were sharp.

The Standardized National Hero Qualification Test, was a special test for all those who didn't go to a hero course in high school, but wanted to become one took. It also served as a purpose for checking if a hero, who was charged with some serious accusations, or had been on long leave, was able to continue his work. Her uncle, who's part of the government, once told her that he had the chance of seeing one. He said that it was brutal, and ended the whole conversation with a dreadful expression.

"You do know that it's thousand times easier by transferring to the hero course, right?" she knew that may come out rude, but this situation was something else.

"Well, I want to prove to people, and myself, that I have what is necessary to become a hero." His features turned softer, and lips changed into a small smile. "Besides it's just another mountain for me to conquer. Nothing new in my life."

Momo stared at him for a few moments, before smiling brightly. He really moved her soft heart. "Thank you for sharing that with me Midoriya-san. I believe that you can turn your desires into reality, and I'll gladly help you with it."

Midoriya-san turned toward her, and presented her with miniature sun for a smile. His eyes shoved gratitude. "Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san. This means a lot to me. Besides, you're about to help me."

Before Momo could ask what he meant, he stopped her. She quirked her brow and tilted her head. Midoriya-san stood next to the wall, and seemed to sneak toward the huge metal door. He then extended his hand, made three rapid knocks, and quickly backed away, while shielding his head.

"It's safe. She went to grab a lunch." came a gruff voice from the inside.

Midoriya-san relaxed. "We've someone that is… quite an explosive person." He explained while chuckling.

They entered, and her nostrils filled with a scent of oil, metal, plastic, and some chemicals. The room was spacious, every student at their station working busily, giving her a passing glance of curiosity. Power Loader sat behind his desk, checking something on his computer.

They made their way towards the back of the room, where she saw Midoriya-san workplace. Neatly sorted tools on a side table with wheels, on the main one some device in parts, and chunks of various metals on one side. On the other three monitors that displayed various programs, showcasing data and designs. Next to it all stood black machine in the shape of rectangular box with white, glassy surface. From its corners come out supporting beams that held, what Momo assumed, two projectors turned towards device surface. Midoriya-san made his way toward it, and she followed, intrigued by the purpose of machine. He handed her a black earpiece, he himself already wore one. She put it on.

"Hello, Yaoyorozu-san." Alan said politely.

Right, Midoriya-san was the one to develop A.I., it'd be strange if he didn't have a way to access him. "Hello to you too, Alan."

"I see that my oh so great creator decided to entwine you in his project." he said somewhat snarky, but not toward her.

"Hey! It's was the principal, who suggested it." Midoriya-san defended himself, pouting slightly.

"But it was you, who decided to go with it, sir." Alan retorted.

The two continued to banter back and forth, and Momo found herself amused by that. Was that how friends, or siblings acted?

"Anyway." Midoriya-san said, breaking the argument. "Alan show us the Arc Reactor."

Momo raised her brow at the name of his project. Soon the black machine gave out a soft sound, and… She was amazed. The device came to life, and showed her a 3D green picture of different parts, she saw them laying on his workbench, that soon joined together to create one image. It presented her with some kind of cylinder device.

"This is an Arc Reactor." Midoriya-san said with a prideful voice. "It's supposed to generate a great amount of power. I won't go into details now, trust me it would take a while to say how it functions."

Momo nodded, it looked rather complicated. "I see, but I don't understand where my assistance is required."

Midoriya-san began to 'touch' the image, and once again it turned into parts. He 'took' one, and it changed color to orange, highlighting the whole structure. "This piece here is a palladium core. Without it, the Arc Reactor won't work." He frowned, and crossed his arms on his chest. "The problem is that the school doesn't have any, and my requested shipment is at least a week away. But I need to build one as soon as possible. Without it… I'm going to have to hatch a new plan on how to become a hero."

So that thing was really important then. Well she promised to help him. "So am I correct to assume that you want me to use Creation, to make some of this palladium, right?"

"Creation?" He asked. Oh, she never told him, did she?

"Yes, that's the name of my quirk. It allows me make any nonliving matter as long as I understand it's atomic structure, by using my lipid cells as a fuel." She informed him.

Then the mumbling storm reached her ears. She saw Midoriya-san in his thinking pose, lips moving faster than anything she ever witnessed. His eyes locked on her figure, shining with admiration, and excitement. Momo wasn't sure if she appreciated the sudden attention or not.

"He's so lucky, that I can understand, and record all he's saying." Alan said.

Momo completely agreed with the A.I..

Suddenly Midoriya-san stopped, his face red, and a nervous chuckle escaping his throat. He scratched his cheek. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a quirk enthusiast." he admitted.

"No problem. I find myself interested in them as well." she said with small, amused smile.

"Back to the topic... Could I ask you to do it Yaoyorozu-san?" he asked a bit pleadingly, at which she nodded, gaining a bright smile, that quickly turned into a small frown. "I have to warn you though. The isotope that I require is a bit radioactive." Concern was very clear in his voice.

Momo blinked. She had some experience with that. She once created a bit of uranium in a controlled environment. "Don't worry. At worst I would get a mild rash, but that depends from the amount, and it potency. But I should be fine."

He looked revealed at that.

Midoriya-san asked Alan to present her with information about palladium, which was extremely detailed. First she created a container for the material, at which Midoriya-san gave another mumbling storm like the real quirk enthusiast he was. She then proceed to make palladium in the requested form, giving him double the amount he needed. To say he was thankful would be an understatement.

They said their goodbyes, and Momo made her way towards the school exit. The halls of the building were empty, not counting a girl with pink dreadlocks that passed her running. Momo thought about what she heard, and did for Midoriya-san. She liked him, he always had something interesting to tell her, whenever she visited the comic book store. And after today she found herself strangely attracted toward him. His determination, his drive… She remembered when she saw him helping her, other customers, and employees around the shop. He always had a huge smile plastered on his face. Now she understood that it was all part of his heroic spirit showing itself.

She would help him, she promised herself. No matter what she was going to make sure that he prevailed.

Before she exited a Support Department building she heard loud explosion, which immediately was followed by Midoriya-san voice screaming 'Mei'.

* * *

A/N:

So in a few chapters (2-3) there's going to be an U.S.J. attack. Unless I change my mind, I'm not planning on writing it, because it'll be almost the same as it was in manga/anime. If something changes then I'll just have Momo state those things.

Also, I'm not dodging a question about how does the Arc Reactor works. It just wasn't important for this chapter. I've my nerd talk prepared for it, thanks to my glorious insomnia, and I'll say how I think this piece of technology functions. But for that you'll have to give me some times. It's going to happen after U.S.J..

Thank you for all the support your showing me, it's super motivating to write those daily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Building a treat"

* * *

In Mei's mind, the only thing better than six days of using the U.A. workshop to produce all of those adorable babies, was seven days of doing exactly that. She couldn't thank Izuku enough for the present he gave her. When he told her that the principal himself gave them a special request, she knew that was her chance. If she, the wonderful inventor, Mei Hatsume, was able to show the principal her brilliance, then that would no doubt open her so may new doors.

Izuku explained to her why they were building it. Needlessly to say it wiped her grin off, and dampened her mood. Hearing the gravity of the situation, she understood why that baby needed to be made as soon as possible.

They decided to do everything together. They had time for it, and neither of them wanted to accidently jeopardize the success of their first real baby would no doubt make. So despite her wanting nothing more than just go right away into building, she listened to the voice of the reason, that was her intelligent baby making partner, and took the step back. Turns out it really was needed.

During Friday they designed a special detector, that would be linked to the already existing sensor system all around the school. Whole baby was relatively small, but it needed many components connected in the right way. She had to admit, even she couldn't build it right of the bat. Plus she got to use the super awesome holotable to make the blueprints. It was so much fun.

Unfortunately they couldn't preprogram it. Izuku once again showed his marvelous knowledge, and explained her, that every warp quirk had a special energy signature original for its user. So until the potential attack happened they were only preparing for securing school in the future.

During Saturday they begun the slow process of piecing together their new cute child. Thanks to Alan running 3D printers all night, a significant bulk of the work was lowered. But things like electronic boards would have to be made by hand. She saw Izuku struggle with it, so she gave him tips at how to do it more efficiently. He looked grateful, blinding her with that sunny smile of his. She briefly commented that she wondered if she could use it to power something. The idea itself was ridiculous, and make them share a good laugh. They stayed till late evening, working vigorously, only stopping to get something to eat. Izuku threatened her with dragging her out by force, and banning her from using the holotable, which was a big no-no. She fell in love with that baby, and wasn't planning on allowing it to be taken away from her. Mei was actually glad that they went out. Getting to know Izuku was very important to her. How otherwise she could understand him better, making them even better baby making duo? Plus he was fun to talk, which was a real bonus.

And now on Sunday they made finishing touches, and started programming the whole thing. Well… Izuku programed, his hands a blur on the keyboard, hitting multiple buttons at one time. She just sat next to him, listening to him explain her what different parts of code where responsible for. It was still black magic to her, but he seemed to make it somehow more doable. But still… she learned the best when she did things with her hands, and mind at it. Not just her brain.

Taking a hold of the situation, she thought how to fix it. Simple solutions always where the best. She couldn't take the keyboard from him, but what she could do was take a place in front of it.

Standing up, totally ignoring Izuku quizzical expression, she pulled his chair slightly away from the desk and plopped herself into his lap.

"Mei?" His voice was strangely tense.

"Yeah?" she looked behind her, to see his very red face. Was he hot? It was warm today so that could be a possibility.

"What are you doing?" he sent her a strained smile.

"I learn the best when I do stuff. So walk me through all that programming thing, and I'll do my best to remember it all." She turned toward the monitor, and awaited her instructions.

Slowly they made their way through it, and Mei found herself understanding more than before. She had to admit, Izuku was a great teacher. He took his time, slowly explaining what was what, stopping her when she wasted to rush out, and corrected her when she made a mistake that she didn't know she did.

She had changed her position several times, trying to find the best one that allowed her to work to the best of her ability. The most effective, and comfortable one turned out to be her sitting sideways on Izuku's lap, and leaning into him, with his arms around her waist. Mei didn't know why her face was hot, she blamed the weather for it. She smelled his mint shampoo. She loved mint! She told him that, and once again he reddened. He looked kind of like a strawberry with those adorable freckles of his.

After two more hours of developing the software, checking it for any potential bugs, and installing it into the device, their detector baby was finally ready! They both smiled at themselves, proud of their work. And the best thing was that nothing exploded, sparked, or started burning even once! She patted herself on her back for it.

"Hey, Mei?" Izuku said, gaining her attention, while they made their way out of the school. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." she pursed her lips. "Oh! How about ice cream? I know the place nearby." she bounced up and down at the idea of getting the glorious chilly treat.

"Yeah, sure." he smiled lightly.

Mei grabbed his hand, and started running toward the ice cream shop. She once again found herself marveling at how gloriously rough his hand was. When they came near it she was panting slightly. But Izuku looked like he didn't even sweat. She added fit to her mental list of bonuses possessed by her partner.

Izuku tried to offer paying for them both, but she denied it by slapping her money on the counter. In her mind she was paying him back for that lunch he bought her earlier in the week. She was delighted by her mint, and chocolate ice creams.

"Lemon, and apple? Are they good?" she asked him, while they're walking back toward train station.

"I think so. I've been eating them since I was like five." he chuckled slightly.

Intrigued by that, Mei decided to test it herself. She grabbed his hand and lowered cone toward her. She took a generous lick, where the two scoops met, completely obvious to Izuku's shocked face.

The slightly sour taste of lemon, and gentle sweetness of apple filed her mouth, and mixed with remains of the mint flavor. So that was how the heaven tasted. She never felt so refreshed in her life. She hummed in delight, and turned to yet again red Izuku. "You need to try them both with mint. It's divinely delicious!"

She almost shoved her cone into his face. He reluctantly licked a bit of her mint scoop, and mixed it with his two. She was overjoyed when she was his eyes go wide and smile brightly at her.

"Wow, you were right. It tastes super good." he happily admitted.

"Of course I was right. If I didn't have a talent for engineering, I'd be making ice creams. Oh wait! We can make a baby that would produce delicious icy treats, and sell them in school."

They both laughed at the thought of such a machine.

Soon they arrived at the train station, and parted their ways. They lived in different directions of the same line. At least if one wanted to visit the other they didn't have to make any transfers.

Mei was happy, and somewhat sad. Happy because she got to spend time making a beautiful baby with Izuku, that would made their school safer, and earn them gratitude from the principal. And she learned something new, believing that programming would come useful somewhere in the future, and she wanted to learn more about it, by coaxing Izuku into teaching her, while sitting on his lap. Oh, and she added two new things to her list of Izuku being awesome partner. Him being fit, and ice cream gourmet.

But she was sad, that they needed to go home. He was such great company! Sure, she'd see him tomorrow, and have a chance to talk to him, bounce off ideas, share a good laugh, make some babies.

She blinked. Was that how it felt to have a friend? Yeah, she had her parents, that said almost every day, that they loved her, and all others members of her big family. But this was different. Now she didn't have to sit alone, and eat her food, she had someone to appreciate her work, and admire her genius.

Was Izuku her friend? Absolutely. Was she his friend? Heck yeah she was!

Smiling to herself, she wished that she could make a baby that would make time go faster. That way she would see Izuku sooner, and have that strange, funny, but welcomed, feeling in her stomach again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Better than a cave"

* * *

Izuku wasn't one to swear. Sure, from time to time he said, 'shit', or 'crap', but he was raised better than that. He disliked the crude language, that angry blond Pomeranian spoke fluently. But he couldn't help, but say, 'fuck' in his mind.

He dreaded this situation, and did his best to develop several contingency plans over the weekend. He even made backup plans for them, and backups for the backups. All to assure that this very particular situation would never, ever happen. But of course he couldn't foresee this. He really had to piss off God in his past life.

This was it. He was sure of it. That was literally the beginning, of the end, of the world. And all because Mei met Yaoyorozu-san, who couldn't find a free sit to eat her lunch.

He was absolutely terrified at how fast the two of them became friends. He had seen Yaoyorozu-san's bounciness before, but never to such degree. Mei also was ecstatic, because of her new friend. His partner right off the bat said to use her name, and Yaoyorozu-san happily suggested to call her by the nickname her class gave her. He had to agree that 'Yaomomo' sounded cute, and suited her.

He was happy for them, he really was… but god damn it, why it was him dooming the whole world to perish in the flames of Mei building babies with the help of Creation?!

Izuku took a deep breath. Okay, he still had a chance to be a hero, and save world from the doomsday. All he needed to do… and there she was, Yaoyorozu-san telling Mei about her quirk, coincidentally ripping to shreds his only hope. And did Mei's face just turned into a sun? Her excited features made him have to squish his eyes. Wait, why was she panting?

His saving grace was in form of other girls from Yaoyorozu-san's class joining them. Oh great, another pink, hyper ball of utter boundless energy. Did the people with pink features had it in their genes to be so enthusiastic about just everything? He also recognized a girl, who he accidently saved from being crushed. Ochako Uraraka, she introduced herself to them. She seemed nice, and Mei liked her. It was good to see her making friends besides him.

"Hey guys, you're from support, right?" Jiro-san asked. "What's the chance of you two making us some gear?"

He and Mei looked at each other and immediately indulged themselves into a mumbling storm of wild ideas, both overjoyed at the possibility of producing equipment for hero students.

He caught the shocked, and unease stares of 1-A girls directed at them. Excuse him, he may want to become a hero, but he still wanted to build things.

"Sorry for that. We're just really excited at the possibility of making you guys equipment." he said the truth, which made them all chuckle.

"Don't you need to know our quirks for that, kero?" Asui-san asked, tilting her head.

"No need! All support students have access to the personal profiles of the hero course, although just the quirk, and body measurements." Mei explained, grinning widely. "And if we need a specific information, Izuku can just ask Alan to get us a more detailed ones."

All girls, besides Mei, and Yaoyorozu-san, looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait… You have free access to that awesome A.I.?" Ashido-san voiced their thoughts.

"Midoriya-san is the one, who developed him." Yaoyorozu-san stated.

Izuku sighed. Well, it was bound to happen eventually. He just didn't expect it to be so soon. He caught Uraraka-san looking at him with gratitude. He smiled kindly at her, signaling that he knew.

Girls looked thrilled at that, and started to praise him. He wasn't a snob, but it felt good being praised for his work.

"Why you named him Alan?" Uraraka-san asked curiously.

"Alan Turing was the man, who has built the precursor of modern day computers. I thought it was fitting to name him after him." Izuku stated with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice. We must thank you." Hagakure-san said, making other girls nod.

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"We have a male student in our class, that… sees women body as a…" Yaoyorozu-san tried to put it into nice words like a proper lady she was.

"He's a pervert." Jiro-san said bluntly. All girls, even Mei, had a displeased expression.

"Yes, that. On our first hero class, Alan told him that he's never going to put him in the team with a girl, or against one. He didn't want him to legally assault us." Yaoyorozu-san shivered at that thought.

Izuku sighed happily. He was so proud of his A.I.

"Oh, and he also makes funny nicknames for Bakugo." Uraraka-san happily added.

Izuku wanted to murder Alan. Why? Why? Why did he have to do that?

"Yeah, on the first day he changed his name to 'angry blonde Pomeranian', and the next one All Might asked us, completely lost, which one of us was 'Boom-boom boy'." Ashido-san said, making everyone except him laugh, or chuckle.

"Oh, and another time he gave him a nice burn." Hagakure-san supplied.

"He said to him, that today he felt merciful enough to just call him 'firecracker'." Jiro-san ended, while snickering.

Did Alan wanted to get him killed? What did he do to his beloved A.I. to throw him right into the burning barrels of nitroglycerin? Sure he could deal with Bakugo, but it involved him making it look like firecracker always was right. Alan was basically saying that Izuku was up for the challenge, which he absolutely wasn't.

"Midoriya-san? You look pale, are you alright?" Yaoyorozu-san's concerned voice, brought him back to reality.

He turned toward the girls, and gulped loudly. "Girls, I need you to swear to me, that you will never tell Bakugo, that Alan is my invention." Seeing their quizzical expression he simply added. "He knows where I live."

All of them adopted somber expressions. Mei's and Yaoyorozu-san's eyes shone with clear concern. Looks like 1-A already knew how trashy Bakugo's personality was.

"Midoriya-san, I meant to ask you." Yaoyorozu-san started, wanting to change the topic of conversation, which he was very grateful for. "How is your Arc Reactor?"

Before Izuku could answer, he heard something snap in front of him. He gazed at Mei, who held a now broken chopstick. Her whole body shook, and her face was marred with betrayal. He saw tears forming in her eyes. All this raised one, enormous red flag in his mind.

"How come that Yaomomo knows something that I don't?" her voice absolutely broken. "I… I thought that I was your baby making partner." A lone tear fell from her eye.

Oh… he screwed up. He felt like he'd just killed a millions puppies in front of children. To Mei their partnership was more sacred than marriage. His heart clutched with guilt. He promised himself that from now on he would tell her about his future projects. His heart wouldn't survive another scene like that.

Before he could answer her, he heard a faint 'What?', and suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. He looked at the girls, their faces pure bewilderment mixed with deep blushes. Yaoyorozu-san covered her mouth with her hand, eyes roaming between him, and Mei.

Wait… He quickly pieced it together, and couldn't help himself, but laugh loudly.

"Mei, be so kind, and tell them what 'baby' is to us." he barely managed to said it. It was just too hilarious.

She sniffed, and looked toward her new friends. "That's how we call our inventions." she stated meekly.

Someone snorted, and soon they all followed suit, laughing at the absolutely ridiculous thought. Except for Mei, who looked like lost puppy, and sulked silently. Well time to fix that.

"To answer both of your questions." Izuku started, gaining their attention. "Yaoyorozu-san used her quirk to make me some material that we didn't have in the stockroom, and I'd have to wait till the end of the week for it to arrive. Which I cannot. That's how she learned about the Arc Reactor." He saw her perk up. "And about a state of the project. During the weekend me, and Mei had a special build to do, but I finished most of it during Thursday after we vented our lab. Today I'm going to complete it, and run a basic diagnostics. Maybe tomorrow it'd be ready to activate it." He smiled at that thought. He really wished that I would work.

"So… we're still baby making partners." Mei asked sounding pleading, and hopeful

"Yes, Mei. We're still making cute babies together." He said with small, kind smile.

He was rewarded with her giant, million yen smile, and a small bounce. He couldn't marvel at how adorable she looked. Smiles, and grins suited her the best, without them she wasn't his Mei… Wait, what, brain?

"Still, I'm a bit mad at you." Mei cutely pouted, trying, and failing miserably at sounding angry.

"Sorry. It's just something I'm not sure if it's even going to work. Besides it's potentially dangerous." Izuku scratched his cheek.

"Dangerous? How so?" Uraraka-san asked, lining forward.

All girls looked at him with curiosity. He just smiled weakly giggling a bit. "Well if something goes wrong then the best case scenario is a city wide blackout."

"And the worst?" Ashido-san pushed forward.

"Let's just say, that I hope I'll be remembered." he knew that this sentence shouldn't be said with such serenity.

Suddenly he remembered something very important, which made him ignore everyone scared faces. His other special project. He turned toward Yaoyorozu-san, who despite the shock at his words, still had red on her cheeks, and grinned at her.

"Actually I have a support item ready for you, Yaoyorozu-san." She raised an eyebrow. "I've left it in Support Department this morning for Alan to install the software." He quickly turned to Mei, who was ready to pout yet again. "And you can't be mad at me. It's a 'thank you' gift for the palladium."

Mei huffed, but a smile soon crept on her features.

* * *

Momo followed the 'baby making duo', as they dubbed themselves, to the Support Department. Her cheeks still felt hot from the situation earlier. Looking back at it, jumping into conclusions was silly.

She was positively surprised with how fast she, and Mei clicked together. The pink haired girl had the same unlimited energy like Ashido-san, and was a little… eccentric, but once they started talking, she couldn't contain her bounciness at the prospect of another friend. Her second week at U.A. had just begun and already she had more acquaintances, that liked her for being her, than she had her entire life. She was overjoyed by that.

Her mind returned to the moment when her classmates talked about how Alan teased Bakugo. She had to admit, that she found herself enjoying his suffering, even if it was unbecoming behavior for a future hero.

But Midoriya-san's reaction worried her greatly. He was so white, whiter than he ever was. Like life was leaving him. His request, and comment suggested that he and Bakugo had story. Which explained Alan's hostility towards the explosive blond. She wanted to ask him about it, but it wasn't the time. It looked like another 'taboo' subject for him. So until the ideal situation arrived, she would withhold her questions. As a hero, and his friend, Momo wanted to help him.

Besides she doubted that she would get anything useful from Bakugo aside from a litany of profanities.

When they arrived at their lab, the bell rung, signaling that her hero training lesson with All Might would begin soon enough. She asked her classmates to inform him where she was, if she didn't arrive on time. It left her a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't want to be rude towards Midoriya-san. He told her that he had pulled an all-nighter to finish it in time. Besides she was really curious what he made for her. She believed that support items wouldn't be beneficial for her, due to Creation, but Midoriya-san was one of the smartest people she knew, so she gave him the benefit of doubt.

All of 1-H was slowly filling the lab, getting ready to work.

"Midoriya, Hatsume, why are you still in school uniforms?" Power Loader-sensei asked coming next to them.

"We'll change in a minute. I just want to give Yaoyorozu-san a support item I made for her." Midoriya-san stated.

Power Loader-sensei, and Mei stood next to her, and waited, all of them curious, her pink friend was bouncing on her toes with a gleeful face.

He checked something on his computer, and nodded to himself. He opened a drawer and pulled… a pair of glasses?

Not the typical looking glasses. In place of the lenses was one piece of red tinted plastic. There was a simple rounded cut at the center, so it would sit nicely on her nose. It was slightly curved, to make whole gadget elliptic, and a bit wider than her eyes. On the left side was earpiece with two buttons, that would cover her whole ear. On the right she saw a mechanism that would go around her ear and shut to keep whole thing stable. Finally there was a plastic regulated band, that would go around her head. All in all it looked well-made, and futuristic.

Midoriya-san passed her the glasses with a huge smile. "I really had to do a good brainstorming session to come up with those, but here there are."

"It admit it presents itself very good." Momo said, eyeing the gadget in her hands. "What does it do?"

"You said that you need to know the atomic structure of things you want to create, right? Put them on, and I'll continue."

Momo raised her eyebrow, but complied. After regulating the band to keep the whole thing secure around her head, and locking mechanism around her ear, she nodded at him to proceed.

"Okay, so upper button is for power." He simply stated.

Momo clicked it. She gasped when slightly when she saw a 'Welcome' popping out on the 'screen'.

"Now… Alan say hello to Yaoyorozu-san." he smirked slightly.

"Good afternoon, Yaoyorozu-san." his voice resonated in her left ear.

"Good afternoon to you too." she replied with a short chuckle.

"Every part of it is reinforced, and the plastic is bulletproof, so whole gadget won't be broken so easily. Now anytime you need to make something you don't know, you just say it to Alan, and he'll quickly gather information, sort through it, and present you with list of ingredients. If you don't know the component, ask him to split it further up. I've set the display timer to ten seconds, but if you think it's too long, or too short Alan can change it." he explained in proud voice.

"I see. It's certainly useful for more complicated builds." Momo nodded with grateful smile.

"And I thought that slavery was illegal." A.I. said in a 'I'm done' tone, at which she chuckled quietly.

Midoriya-san blinked, and adopted Aizawa-sensei's deadpanned look. "He said something bad about me, didn't he?" Even his voice matched. "Ignoring the bratty program of mine, the other button is a save option. Click it once, and the currently displayed list will be saved. Click it again, and it's going to show up. Hold it for three seconds, and you'll free up the memory. It resets automatically after you turn it off. So what do you think?" Midoriya-san asked, scratching his cheek.

"I love them. They certainly will be useful to me, and I can't wait to try them out." Momo said, her lips stretching into a huge smile.

"That's good. Of course you'll need to get used to reading, and doing other tasks simultaneously, but I believe that you can pull it off." He smiled brightly.

Her cheeks heated up at the praise. She still was just getting used to it.

"This baby is so awesome!" Mei shouted, and started jumping around her, looking at the gadget.

"There is a room for further improvements, for example an aim support system, but all in due time, Yaoyorozu-san." Midoriya-san added.

Suddenly it felt distant, him calling her that way. It just sounded wrong, and didn't sit well with her. Momo's friends referred to her differently. "You can call me Yaomomo. We're friends, right?"

Midoriya-san blinked, giving her the perfect impression of an adorable, lost puppy. Then he smiled softly. "Only if you drop san from my name."

"Fair enough." she nodded happily.

"Now I'm pumped for today. It'll be a glorious baby making day" Mei jumped up, and down, showing her excitement.

"Oh no, you don't" Power Loader-sensei stated in a tone that holded no room for argument.

"What!" Mei stopped, her eyes and mouth wide. "But why?"

"Don't get me started on how you blew up entire workshop AGAIN on Thursday. For now you're banned. If you get your own space, then you can go blasting it whenever you want."

"But it wasn't my fault really." Mei whined, dropping her head down. Not even ounce of her usual cheerfulness remaining.

So that confirmed Momo's theory about Mei being the 'explosive student' as how Midoriya-sa… Midoriya put it. In her head she knew that it was most likely deserved punishment, but it didn't changed that she felt bad for her. Sad Mei was just something unnatural.

Faint muttering reached her, and she turned towards Midoriya, who was in his thinking pose. She thought that she heard cogs turning in his head. Suddenly he stopped, and looked at Power Loader-sensei.

"Hey, Power Loader, are there any unused rooms, or the ones empty, are used as a storage?" he asked in hopeful tone.

"Yeah, at the ground floor. Why you ask?" teacher answered slightly dumbfounded.

Midoriya smiled brightly. "How about me, and Mei take one? I need a space for future projects anyway, and Mei is my baby making partner."

She heard loud cheer from his classmates, and pleas for Power Loader to grant permission for it. She saw Mei literally glowing at the possibility of her own lab, and catching Midoriya in a bear hug.

"Midoriya." Power Loader said in serious voice, causing room to go silent. He stepped forward, and put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Your sacrifice will be remembered."

Momo felt that those words shouldn't be spoken toward a student with such gravity, but Midoriya just nodded, and laughed it off. Mei, still hugging her partner, was blissfully unaware, probably already thinking of her own lab.

"I'm happy for you two." Momo said with a kind smile. "Unfortunately I need to get going. Thank you for a wonderful support item, Midoriya."

"No problem, Yaomomo. See you later." he waved at her.

"Bye, Yaomomo!" Mei exclaimed with her Cheshire cat grin.

Momo made her why out of the support building, and jogged towards the Training Ground Beta. Alan told her where the lesson would be, for which she was very thankful for. She promised herself that she'd visit her inventor friends in their own workshop in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Close encounters"

* * *

She was ecstatic, overjoyed, and simply couldn't contain her happiness. She barely was able to sleep at night. Her own lab! Second week at U.A., and she already got her private working space. Well… they had. She'd share it with Izuku as a good baby making partner would. She already saw the utter gloriousness of it. Both of them tinkering with their cute, adorable babies. She couldn't wait.

They'd found a spacious room yesterday, filled with broken equipment, and decided to claim it. Power Loader showed them where to put it all. Izuku suggested to sort it through, and try to find any useful parts for them to use. She complied, the more components, the more babies they'd be able to make.

They used all three lab hours, and one extra after school to get most of it ready. She was glad that Izuku suggested getting ice creams later. They deserved it.

Now after almost half an hour into their afternoon period, the room was clear of any and all scrap. Only things left were two workbenches, few racks filled with the salvaged parts, and shelves that'd allow them to store things like bolts, rivets, and so on. They've found two 3D printers that could be fixed, so they left them in the corner.

Izuku already claimed a place for the holotable, which was, perfectly in the middle of the room, and between their workbenches. Now she wouldn't need to cross half of the room to use that marvelous baby. It was good thing that Izuku thought forward, when he was building it, and already added wheels, which were hidden from plain sight, courtesy of the framework. They could simply push it out of their class lab, and use the elevator to transport it down. She didn't know how otherwise they would haul it.

Probably make a baby to do it for them. Yeah, that sounded about right.

She stood at the center of the room spinning in circles. Using her imagination, she could see herself, and her Izuku change the whole room into the best workshop in the whole Japan. Wait, her Izuku? Was he hers? He's her partner in the glorious mission of baby making, so yeah, he was hers. Oh, they should get bean bags, just like the one she had in home. Better, one bean bag! Then they would have to share it, and that funny feeling in her stomach would be even stronger, like every time she touched him. She honestly had no idea what it was, but she didn't care. Babies, and Izuku was more important.

Speaking of Izuku, Mei thought that he was taking his time. He left about ten minutes ago, to get cleaning supplies. Maybe she should go find him? Nah, he was big boy, and could handle himself. So she decided to wait for him. Patiently.

Patience wasn't her forte.

She stepped outside the room, and looked around. There he was, standing next to the staircase, all bottles laying on the floor. He spoke in a hushed, urgent tone, and had a concerned look on his face. Mei tilted her head. Last time she saw him like that was when he told her about that whole villain secret mission to steal something from school. She still had goosebumps from that thought.

She walked closer, but he didn't seem to notice her. She managed to somehow hear some of the words he spoke. It looked like he talked with principal about something very serious. It involved police. Was someone in trouble? He? She? Both of them?

She observed him until he ended his call. He sighed heavily ,and hid his face in his hand, while shaking his head.

"Izuku?" she finally said in unsure tone.

He tensed a bit, and after few seconds looked at her right in the eyes. She didn't like the look he held. It made her stomach churn.

He opened, and closed his mouth several times. He sighted again. The "U.S.J. is under attack." he stated dreadfully.

U.S.J.? Oh, right, that was that super facility away from the main building, that Yaomomo told them during lunch. She, and her class were going there today for a rescue training. She looked really excited at the possibility of learning how to conduct a rescue operation. She even told them the sheer number of things she knew how to create to help people in distress.

Her brain finally caught up to her thoughts, and pieced together all the information. U.S.J. under attack. Izuku's fearful expression. Police. Yaomomo being there.

Her heart clung, realizing that her friend was in trouble.

* * *

Momo rubbed her eyes for what seemed to be a thousand time, and took another deep breath. Somehow they managed to survive it. Somehow she, and her classmates were still alive. Somehow…

She didn't believe in luck, but right now she felt like she'd used all of her yearly supply of it.

She breathed slowly, held the air, and released it even slower. She walked through everything in her mind one more time.

After their arrival at the U.S.J., and Thirteen's inspirational speech, the lights flickered, a black portal with purple outline opened, and a horde of villains poured from it, into the facility. Aizawa-sensei barked an order to retreat, and jumped into the fray, trying to buy them time. Unfortunately the villain with the warp quirk stopped them from escaping. He stated that their only goal was to kill All Might, which honestly froze blood in her veins. That was a very bold statement. Before the villain could scatter them through U.S.J., Kirishima-san and Bakugo tried to attack him. Tried being the key word here. Black mist enveloped them, and they just disappeared. Soon more were to follow.

She found herself dropped into the Mountain Zone, along with Jiro-chan, and Kaminari-san. She tried to contact with the school trough Alan, but something was blocking the communication. And just when she thought it couldn't get worse it did.

Producing a titanium staff for her, and a sword for Jiro-chan, which she hastily asked for, they fended off villains that attacked them relentlessly. She was glad for all those self-defense lessons, that she took as a young girl. She didn't know if she was supposed to be terrified, or outraged when she heard someone say that she would be a great plaything. She really wanted to smack that guy. Hard.

She and Jiro-chan somehow managed to defend themselves, beating down about ten thugs. Before they could congratulate themselves for that, she witnessed something, that under normal circumstances, would be utterly hilarious. Kaminari-san running around like a headless chicken, screaming, and even begging for his life, wasn't something that gave her comfort. When he said that they can rely on him, after Jiro-chan changed him into human stun gun, she lost all hope for a second. But then idea struck her. Searching her mind for specifications, and feeling the familiar strain of her quirk turning her lipid cells into other matter, she produced an insulation sheet to shield her and Jiro-chan, then told Kaminari-san to let loose.

She had to give it to him, despite his low grades, and carefree attitude, he had the potential to become a hero after the training U.A. would no doubt grind them through. That was until she saw him walking around with a dumb expression, which made Jiro-chan laugh out loud, and her just to blink.

Thinking that danger had passed, she allowed herself to relax, and create a new leotard to replace the destroyed one. Maybe, just maybe they could try, and regroup with her classmates to increase their chances. But of course fate thought otherwise.

A new villain jumped out of his hiding place behind a few rocks, and grabbed Kaminari-san, threatening them with his death. They found themselves in a pinch. She tried to distract the villain by talking to him, and allow Jiro-chan to use her quirk combined with speakers to blast that guy away, but he saw through them.

The rational part of her told her that this was it, that they'd lost. But other part, her hero spirit, screamed at her to do something. She found herself torn, not knowing how to proceed. She thought really hard on what she could do, and came out empty-handed. Momo felt that she should just give up.

But then a memory came to her. It was that day, when she saw Midoriya in his workshop wear, looking for her. She remembered how he told her about his dream, how he'd chosen the hardest way possible to achieve it. To show the world that he, Izuku Midoriya, didn't gave up, and became a hero, despite possessing no power of his own.

She latched onto that memory, thinking about his drive, his determination, and borrowed it from him along with his courage. She wanted to see him again. Him and Mei. Despite knowing the girl for only a day, she considered her a great friend. She wanted to see them, and spent time with them.

Her mind went on semi-autopilot. In her outstretched hand a stun gun materialized, she created it faster than anything she ever did, and aimed it towards the villain's exposed leg. Before the thug could even do something, he was laying on the ground paralyzed.

Then came a sound similar to bomb blowing up. She looked at the Central Plaza, and saw All Might who held his hand high, above him huge hole in the ceiling of the facility. She was so focused on the standoff with the villain that she completely missed the Symbol of Peace arrival, and fight with… whatever he was fighting.

Alan's voice suddenly resonated in her ear piece. She immediately started telling him what was happening, but he cut her off, stating that school knew, and reinforcements were almost there. She sighed loudly, allowing a wave of relief to embrace her. But she knew that it was far from over.

Not even a minute later every teacher at U.A. arrived, and secured the whole facility in record time. They were gathered at the entrance, and she made a head count. Everyone was there, and almost completely unharmed. Only Ojiro-san had few minor burns, but other than that her classmates where relatively fine. She held her head high, trying to show her class, that everything was alright now.

They were packed into the bus, and transported back to the main building. After quick a change of costumes, they were ushered into their classroom. Two of the police officers came, and started asking them questions. To avoid a chaos that she was sure would come, she ordered her classmates, with a stark voice, to speak one at the time, and keep it rather short, telling only important things. After everyone person was done, they were allowed to leave, and go straight to home.

She was the last one to be released, and felt absolutely drained. Hearing all of her classmates statements took a lot of her. She was both glad at how well they managed, and terrified by their experiences. Stopping near the school's main gate she pulled her phone out of her bag, intending to call a driver to take her home. She just wanted to sleep.

"YAOMOMO!""YAOMOMO!"

She heard her nickname screamed by two people. She snapped her head toward the school, and saw Midoriya and Mei run at her. Fear, and relief mixed on their faces.

She took a short breath, and made sure that her face held a little polite smile, and her posture was as straight as it could be. She would bet her money that they already knew what have happened thanks to Alan. She needed to tell them that everything was alright. That she, and her classmates were safe. That the villains were apprehend.

Before she could usher a word, Mei all but slammed into her, nearly sending them tumbling, and hugged the life out of her. She had to give it to pink inventor, she may be small, but she was really strong.

She didn't get a chance to open her mouth, when another pair of arms embraced her.

"It's okay now." Midoriya softly whispered into her ear.

Her breath hitched, and her vision blurred due to the tears gathering in her eyes. She felt like a dam broke inside of her, releasing all the emotions she bottled during the last few hours. She moved her arms, and pulled them closer, crying into Midoriya's shoulder.

They stood like that for god knew how long. Midoriya rubbed her back gently, and Mei just held her while pouring out her own tears. It was a bit strange to see her so emotional, but not unwelcome. Mei gave off the vibe of a utterly clueless person when it came to social relations, but it looked like she cared for her deeply.

Slowly releasing them. and signaling them that she was better now, she took a small step back to peer at them. Midoriya did his best to look strong. and reassuring, but his eyes shone with concern. and his body was tense. Mei hiccupped, and had dried tears marring her face, Momo guessed that she looked the same as her.

"Thank you. I-I needed that." she admitted meekly.

"No problem Yaomomo." Midoriya said, showing her a smile.

"Yeah, you're our friend." Mei added. "Hell, you're my best female friend!" She grinned, but soon it turned into a frown. "Both of you are. I… I've never had friends before." her voice was barely audible.

Oh… that explained a lot. So she was kind of like her. She eyed Midoriya, who also looked like he had similar thoughts to his partner. So they all were similar in that department.

This time Momo initiated the group hug, at which they both compiled. This one was different tho. If the last one served to express their fears, and concern for her wellbeing, then this one was to show the gratitude of having, what they secretly always wanted. Friends. It was desirable state of being, she mulled in her head.

"I'm really thankful for having you two." Momo said, after the hug broke, and sent them her kindest smile. "But I need to go home before the news reach my family." she hated to be the one to destroy the moment.

"We'll go with you." Mei stated seriously, which was odd for her.

"There's no need for that."

"You're right." Midoriya said with steel in his gaze. "There's no need... But we want to do it." his voice denied her any room for the argument.

She wanted to argufy with them, but the looks they sent her left her with no such possibility. She complied, and found herself grateful for it.

They trekked toward the train station in a slow pace, enjoying each other company. Suddenly Momo felt Mei grasp her hand with her own. She looked at the smaller girl, who just simply grinned happily at her. She was intrigued by how soft her palm was, despite her dealing with all kind of tools, and materials. She didn't pull back. Soon enough she felt Midoriya's rough palm grab her other one, and squeeze lightly. His hand, despite it harsh skin, felt nice. Momo turned her head to him, just to see a kind expression with a small smile. She squeezed back.

They didn't say a word during the train ride. They didn't need to. Momo just held their palms, and rubbed her thumbs against them to show that she knew what they were thinking, and thanking them for it. Occasional clutches were her answers.

When their arrived at her stop on the suburbs of Musutafu, the sun was starting do go down. They exited the train station, and stopped on the sidewalk. Reluctantly they released their holds. Momo took step forward, and turned towards them with a serene expression, and small smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but once again was interrupted by them hugging her. She wasn't mad at that, and embraced them back. After full minute they returned to their previous positions.

"Nezu said that the school won't hold any classes until Friday." Midoriya said.

"So I've heard." she simply replied.

"But on Thursday it'll be open if someone wants to come." he added.

"We're going to finish cleaning, and arranging our workshop on that day." Mei said in excited tone. "So if you want to…"

"I'd love to." Momo cut her, already knowing what she was trying to tell her.

They smiled at her, Midoriya with his warm one, and Mei with her Cheshire cat grin. She couldn't help but smile back.

After what felt like hours they unwillingly went in their own directions. They went back at the train station, and Momo towards her home. She was somewhat sad that they had to part ways, but the thought of them stating that they considered her their best friend filled her with great warmth, and made her lips stretch into a large, joyful grin. If that was how a true friendship felt, than she would gladly accept it and return.


	11. Make it real

**A/N:**

Brace yourselves, nerd talk is coming.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Making it real."

* * *

Nezu sat in his office, looking into the campus through the wide window, with a small frown on his face. His teacup was cold, and half drank. His paws moved nervously on his lap.

League of Villains. That was the name of the group that attacked class 1-A during their rescue exercise on Tuesday. All their forces were nothing more than common thugs with small crimes on record. Cannon fodder, his mind supplied. To take care of the students, and slow Aizawa and Thirteen down. Most of them just did it for a promised pay.

Their 'leader' sounded like a child stuck inside an adult's body. Whining, screaming, laughing, destroying. From what he gathered, he had some impressive skills and was rather perceptive. His quirk was very destructive, most likely, it was the one to turn the U.A. barrier into dust. But the most disturbing thing about him was that it all seemed to be a game to him.

Then there was the Nomu. The beast gave Nezu chills. They were still waiting for lab work to be done, but they had some assumptions about it. None were good.

To sum it up. An organization with access to a sizeable amount of resources, 'lead' by a man child, that can produce monstrosities with various quirks, and on top of it a villain with a warping quirk. Nezu's frown deepened.

Right now, the League was small, disorganized, and had an unstable 'leader'. For now. If somehow they changed those conditions, they could become a severe threat to their society. And if his guess about a leader behind the scenes was correct… Nezu didn't like the implications.

On the plus side were a few things. 1-A came out relatively unharmed, at least physically. He should get Hound Dog to visit those kids, and check on their mental health. Kurogiri's energy signature was registered, thanks to young Yaoyorozu taking down a villain with a jamming quirk, the device that young Midoriya and Hatsume had built was now fully functioning. So next time he tries to open a portal within the school vicinity, we'd know.

A ping from his computer pulled him out of his musings. It was an mail about the genius boy, most likely sent by Alan. He opened it, and couldn't help himself, but feel excited at the prospect. He grabbed a special pre-prepared bundle of forms from his drawer and begun checking them once more. He felt like he'd need them today.

* * *

Momo looked around; her sit at the back of the room gave her a perfect spot to observe her classmates. They were all tense but kept themselves together quite well. She should help them but didn't know exactly how to. Maybe talking would do the trick or some kind of out-of-school group activity? They're busy with their studies, and the Sports Festival slowly closing in would make their schedules even more packed. Still, it was possible to squeeze a class meeting somewhere. She wanted to help them, just like Midoriya and Mei helped her.

Remembering yesterday put a smile on her face. Like promised, she showed up in their new lab, ready to work on creating a perfect workplace for the baby-making duo. At first, they cleaned up all of the surfaces, furniture, and workbenches. It was her first time cleaning and heavy cleaning at that. She had maids for it, who always tidied her room when she was away. Despite it being a tiring activity, she found herself somehow enjoying the sense of accomplishment, getting a job done with her own hands gave. She should ask maids to stop cleaning her room.

After that, she and Mei went to the nearby shop with paining articles, while Midoriya prepared the room for said paint. They decided to change the old and greyed out dull blue to something more welcoming and bright. Midoriya's only request was 'Please, not a pink.', which caused her to giggle. After checking a bunch of pallets, they settled on a lovely shade of yellow that looked similar to Mei's beautiful eye color.

Coming back with supplies, and grabbing an early lunch, they begun work... Then the hell broke out. It all started with Mei 'accidently' touching her brush to Midoriya's nose. He returned the favor with a quick stroke on her arm. A small battle has begun between them, and when she tried to stop them, they just looked at her with wide grins and mischief in their eyes. They literally jumped at her with their brushes and started changing her into a piece of modern art. She found herself returning the favor. It turned into an all-out-free-for-all paint war. They ended up with more color on them than on the walls, which caused them to fall on the ground, laughing. Thank God that school had showers in the lockers.

After that, they started bringing the necessary machinery, along with stocking the shelves and racks with materials. When Mei mentioned a bean bag, she and Midoriya made a quick trip to the furniture shop at the mall, while the pink inventor stayed back to fix their 3D printers. They ended up buying three of them: green, orange, and red. When she asked about the third one, the genius inventor just said 'For you, when you visit us'. The thought made her smile. Of course, he would do that.

The commotion outside her classroom pulled her out of her bubble. She had missed the bell. Momo stepped closer and saw a hoard of students blocking their way, declaring 'war' on them during the Sports Festival. All thanks to Bakugo, and his short temper. She shook her head at the blonde's behavior.

"I'm sorry for my classmate's crude words towards you." She said, bowing to the crowd.

A boy with a wild purple mane and intense, dark bags under his eyes seemed to be shocked by her actions. "It's fine." He mumbled and started walking away, taking others with him.

She sighed, ignoring the thanks her class gave her. She was grateful, but she needed to straighten something out.

"Bakugo-san." She called, stopping blond, gaining his angry look directed at her. She didn't back down at his gaze. "I'm asking you to stop using that coarse language whenever you're speaking towards your schoolmates. It's compulsive and…"

"You think I fucking care about it?" He cut her out with a sneer. "I don't have the time for a small fries like you or them, you damn extra."

He started walking away, leaving her shocked at his words. Did he think that he's some kind of king of the whole world or something? His ego bugged her before, but now it'd become a real nuisance. He really knew how to bring someone's ire.

Before she could say anything more, a familiar mop of green hair and freckled face with a smile showed up in the door.

"Deku…" Bakugo hissed, taking a position ready to attack, explosions popping on his palms. "The fuck do you think you're doing here?! It's not a place for shitty nerds like you."

Midoriya took a step back, changing his posture to a more closed one. He was looking at Bakugo's form with slightly narrowed eyes.

'Deku'? How could someone call the other human being with that kind of moniker? Especially Midoriya, who in her mind was anything but useless. This caused even more anger to boil inside her. Enough was enough.

"Just coming to visit someone. You know, support the business." Her friend answered in a cold, indifferent tone, that absolutely didn't suit a person like him.

Bakugo eyed him for a second, before huffing and walking out of the class, hitting Midoriya with his shoulder. She watched his eyes following after the blonde. A moment later, he released his breath and mumbled something under his nose. He turned to her with his usual small, soft smile.

"Hey, Yaomomo."

She blinked at him and forced her mind to stop all questions swarming in her head. She'd ask him later about it, somewhere more private than the classroom. Putting a little smile on her lips, she replied to her friend. "Hello, Midoriya. What do I owe the pleasure of having you here?"

"Tell me, Yaomomo, are you free right now?" His eyes shone with excitement.

Momo ignored gossipers gasps and comments about a supposed date. "Yes."

"Great! Would you like to come with me to the Support Department Testing Site? I'm going to activate the Arc Reactor today." He grinned widely.

So that was the reason. She wouldn't lie, she was pretty interested in that device. Not just because it seemed like something important to Midoriya, but because she was curious as well.

"Wow, you're gonna turn on that reactor thingy?" Ashido-san said, stepping toward them with her usual excitement.

"Is it some kind of science project?" asked Kaminari-san, who looked over the pink girl's shoulder.

"Hey, can we come?" Uraraka-san bounced on her feet, she looked similar to a child asking parents for something.

"Sure, why not." Midoriya turned towards the almost whole 1-A "If you guys want to see a really cool 'science project', then you're welcome to go with me to the support building."

Murmurs rose, she heard her classmates questioning one another about the project. It ended up with almost everyone following her and Midoriya towards the Testing Site.

* * *

That was it. It was one of the most important moments of his life. The state of his mind and dream depended on whatever his theory behind how Arc Reactor functioned was correct or not. He never was so nervous is his entire life.

Having an audience in the form of Mei, Yaomomo, the principal, Power Loader, and a big chunk of 1-A both helped and didn't.

Izuku gulped while looking through the reinforced window of the Control Room at the Testing Room. It was fairly big, but the only thing stationed there was his Arc Reactor, laying on a simple table, connected to a transformer, which would supply electricity to jump-start the whole thing, and one supercapacitor to gather energy produced by the device.

He took a deep breath. It was showtime.

"Alan, are we ready to begin?" Izuku asked, hovering his hands over the keyboard.

"_Yes, sir. We're good to go._" came A.I.'s voice through the room's speakers.

He heard whispers behind him but ignored them. This was more important.

He typed the start command, and soon on the screen, he saw the visualization of the process. He observed the electricity flowing from the transformer to the Reactor, but nothing happened with the device. He grabbed a dial and turned it slowly, monitoring the increase in voltage, accidentally causing the lights in the Testing Room to flicker.

Then a soft whine could be heard, his eyes went from the screens to the Reactor, and his breathing stopped. There on the table, a pale blue light could be seen, the result of the reaction inside its rings, glowing, proving all his effort wasn't for nothing, making fiction reality. It looked just like in the comics, the movies, and his dreams. He couldn't believe his eyes, holding his breath for a few seconds longer to confirm his mind is not playing tricks. He could barely believe it.

"Alan… My eyes are occupied… Please tell me the numbers."

_"Congratulations, sir. The Arc Reactor shows above optimal readings. The device is fully functional._" The A.I. happily replied.

Izuku clasped a hand over his mouth and took a step back, shaking slightly. His legs felt like jelly, and soon he'd fallen on his back. He saw the concerned faces of Mei and Yaomomo, hovering over him and asking him something, but he didn't react. His brain was busy with processing what just happened.

"It works." He whispered. It didn't feel real. A chuckle escaped his mouth. "It works!" The chuckle turned into full-blown laughter of happiness. He conquered another mountain and was a step closer toward his dream.

With the help of his friends, he stood up and glanced at the screens. All parameters wherein the green zone and the energy output was about the level he calculated so many times over and over again.

He heard applause behind him and turned towards his audience. They were clapping and cheering at him. He allowed himself to bask in the praise. He deserved it, over eight years of studying, brainstorming, and theorizing, mixed up with many sleepless nights, were poured into this exact moment.

"So… how does it work?" Came the question from a tall redhead with sharp teeth.

"Yes, I'd also like to know how it functions, young Midoriya. You only told me what it would do." The principal stated.

He saw everyone looking at him expectantly, Mei was even bouncing next to Yaomomo, who had a hard time not joining her. Well… it was time for nerd talk, as Stan called it.

Izuku licked his lips and breathed deeply. "The idea for it came partly from an old project that would use hot fusion, the Tokamak. The most significant differences here are the 'fuel' and what it's generating. The Tokamak mashed two isotopes of hydrogen at high velocity, thanks to a powerful magnetic field, to create helium and a neutron, which are lighter than hydrogen. The missing mass produces energy in the form of heat which is in turn used to power a turbine, and change that energy into electricity. This is where the second difference comes into play. The Arc Reactor generates pure electricity and a little bit of heat. The 'fuel' here are two isotopes of palladium: Pd-103 and Pd-107. Whole device functions thanks to the materials' interesting capture and decay properties. Pd-103 produces rhodium 103 via electron capture, and during that, it creates a neutron and gamma rays. Pd-107 changes into silver 107 due to beta decay and when that happens it releases an electron. Rhodium and silver have different numbers of protons from palladium and due to the production-consumption of the electrons to balance out the proton count, so there's no net flow of electricity. This is how the electric circuits between two radioactive isotopes is established. By using an external power source, Pd-103 is ionized by an electric arc and accelerated to high velocity in the outer ring. Pd-107 in the inner core starts to emit high-energy electrons as it decays to Ag-107. Those electrons escape to the outer ring and their flow is directed by a magnetic field there. The lack of electrons create a net positive charge in the core, which slows further emission until electrons can be replenished. In the outer ring, the free electrons collide with Pd-103+ ions, which causes electron capture and gamma-ray emission. Those rays are then deflected inward towards the core, producing further electron emission and thus creating a self-sustaining reaction. The electron flow from the inner core to the outer one creates an electric potential difference. Giving it the power output it creates the current, which relieves the electrostatic charge accumulations that initially slowed the reactions. So the less energy is drawn out, the slower is the radioactive decay and vice-versa. When palladium converts to Rh-103 and Ag-107 the reaction runs out of power. The glow that the device is emitting is due to Cherenkov radiation. It occurs when an energetic particle enters a medium, such as air at near light speed into it. To put it in simple terms, it's just a very fancy cold fusion reactor."

Izuku gazed at his audience and saw their stunned expressions. 1-A had their jaws on the floor, and someone whispered 'simple my ass'. Most of them looked like they had learned more about physics in the last five minutes than in their entire lives He thought that he saw steam rising up from a few heads. He heard the principal's manic laughter and witnessed him ripping apart a piece of paper and throwing it in the air, it looked like his I.Q. test. Power Loader just stood there like a stone figure, mumbling under his nose. Yaomomo's eyes shone with admiration, she looked really impressed. And Mei…

She terrified him. Honestly gave him chills and this caused his fight or flight response to trigger. Her was face all red and sweaty with pure ecstasy, dreamy, half-lidded eyes looking right into his soul, her whole body was squirming. She was panting like a wild animal, ready to pounce on its prey. Did she… No, Izuku didn't want to know.

Nezu, after collecting himself, stepped forward and presented him with a stack of papers and a pen. "Just like we agreed, young Midoriya."

He took them and started looking through documents. When he confirmed that everything was like it should be, not that he believed the principal would lie to him, he signed it and gave back.

"Principal, if I may?" Yaomomo asked, gaining a nod. "What was that?"

Nezu chuckled at the innocent question. "Let's just say that from today, the school and young Midoriya are kind of business partners."

"Partners?" Hagakure-san asked.

"Yup." Izuku answered happily. "I'm granting permission to use my design to build a big Arc Reactor, that'll provide power to the whole school. The access energy will be sold to the city's grid, and a part of the profit will come to me."

"How much are we speaking of?" Questioned a boy with glasses.

"A lot." Izuku simply stated. "I need that money to continue my work. Well… our work, I suppose, right, Mei?" He looked at his partner and was immediately caught in the bear hug by her.

"Midoriya." Yaomomo started, getting his attention. "You've said that it produces electricity and heat, right? Then it means that the Reactor produces clean energy? What's the output?" Her voice was laced with disbelief. He couldn't really blame her.

This caused him to smirk, Yaomomo was as always sharp. "Yes, it is clean. The radiation it produces is mostly used by the device to run itself and the rest is negligible. As for the output… at max, it can produce the three hundred megajoules per second."

"I'm guessing it's a lot, right?" The blond with the black lighting asked.

Izuku chuckled. "It's nearly two times more than the least powerful nuclear plant in the USA."

"How can you give an output of such high energy with cables that small?" Power Loader questioned, looking through the window.

He was right, normally cables of that size wouldn't be able to carry that amount of electricity, they'd vaporize instantly. "I've used special industrial power lines. They can hold up to three times what the Reactor is giving out. They're relatively cheap." And all thanks to the wonderful quirks.

"Well… it's a good thing that it didn't explode like you've said it could." Jiro-san stated bluntly, making all males from 1-A and Power Loader look at him with shock.

"It could blow up?!" A guy with purple balls on his head screamed fearfully.

"Yeah, Midoriya said that it was a possibility. At best, it'd cause a blackout. At worse…" Uraraka-san started with a weird kind of cheerfulness in her voice.

"It'd kill us all." Jiro-san ended with a deadpan tone.

Absolute, eerie silence flowed through the room, until…

"I BLAME YOU FOR THAT! YOU'RE CORRUPTING HIM!" Power Loader shouted, pointing his finger at the oblivious Mei.

She was too caught up in the thought of having funds for producing their adorable babies.

After a round of congratulations and questions from 1-A about their support assistance, which made him and Mei ecstatic, they, along with Yaomomo, the principal and Power Loader, left the room. Yaomomo was a bit sad at that, she wanted to stay and hung out, but something important came out. He just waved her concern, he was happy that she was here to witness the start of his hero path.

* * *

Mei kept looking through the window at that fantastic baby. She should feel jealous because it wasn't her marvelous baby. Instead she felt happy for her partner, that he accomplished something so great. Besides, she knew that she wouldn't be able to come up with this. That kind of baby wasn't in her spectrum of expertise. She was more into babies that used energy. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Hey, Izuku?" She started, turning towards the boy with her lips stretched into her usual Cheshire cat grin. "We should celebrate it!"

He blinked, still looking at the monitors, and smiled softly. "Yeah, sure. We could get some drinks and food to do it in the lab."

"No, no. I mean, go out tomorrow and do something fun." She clarified.

She observed him stopping checking the screens and turning fully to her. His mouth opening and closing a few times. What? Did she say something wrong?

"You mean just the two of us?" He asked, making her nod. "Like… like a date?"

Why did he sound so shocked? Oh, there was that awesome, funny feeling in her stomach yet again, more potent than ever. "Yeah, sure. Like a date. So you wanna?" She jumped up and down. Oh, she was so excited right now.

"Yeah… I-i would love to… I'm going to get the Reactor back from the Test Room."

He hastily walked out with a slightly red face. Was it something she said?

A ping pulled her out of her thoughts. On the screen was a message from Alan. 'Put the earpiece on.'. She complied.

"_Mei, from experience, I know that it's best to just simply say things to you, so allow me to ask. Do you know what a date is?_"

She blinked and shrugged. "Some kind of meeting, I guess." She really didn't know.

"_Yes, partly, you're right. But it's a special kind of meeting._"

She tilted her head at that. "Like a business meeting?"

The A.I. gave out a sound that was similar to a sigh. "_No. It's for people that are interested in each other._"

Mei quirked her brow at that. She was interested in Izuku and them making babies together. Did that count?

"_Romantically interested._" Alan added like he could hear her thoughts.

"Romantically?" She should know that word, she was sure of it.

"_Perhaps this way we can get some results… I'm going to ask you a few questions. Firstly, what do you think of Izuku?_"

"He's super smart and funny. He understands me. Oh he loves to make babies. Oh, and…"

"_That's enough. Next, do you like spending time with him?_"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" The very idea of not spending time with Izuku seemed so ridiculous to her.

The A.I. chuckled at that. "_Okay, last one. Do you experience something different from normal whenever you're near him or talk to him and so on?_"

She smiled brightly at that. "Yes! I've got a funny feeling in my stomach, and sometimes my heart beats faster. Oh, and my face feels hot."

"_Congratulations on your self-awareness, Mei. You are romantically interested in Izuku. Or speaking in simple terms, you're in love._"

Mei paused. Literally, her body and brain functions stopped for a second or two. After her mind rebooted itself, she suddenly understood. Her parents talked about it to her. Her older brother did the same. Some of her aunts and cousins too.

Love. She, Mei Hatsume, the wonderful inventor, was in love. Not with her beautiful babies, but in another human being. She was in love with Izuku. In love… Her cheeks heated up, and the feeling grew stronger. Her heart started beating so fast that she thought it's going to explode. In her current state, she commented on it in the most intelligent way she could.

"Oh…"

"_Oh, indeed._" Came the response from the sassy A.I.

* * *

**A/N:**

There you have it, guys. Arc Reactor is up and running. So for a little bit of explanation. I'm a science guy and like to think of how the stuff works. So thanks to my glorious insomnia, I've spent some time reading through the articles about palladium and cold fusion and ended up with something akin to what I presented to you. I've found a discussion on quora's side (I'm not sure if I can link it or no, so if someone knows, please tell me) that further refined my theory.

As for why I've lowered the Reactor power output… TONY IS WRONG! 3GJ of energy is an insanely huge amount for something that small. Even those 300MJ that I've given Izuku feel like it's too much. Trust me, I'm a certified technician electrician, and I know just how absurdly amount of energy that is.

Those 'special cables' are pure fantasy. If there's someone like Eri with her powers to literally turn back someone's state of being, then surely there's someone with a quirk that would allow them to produce some kind of material sufficient enough to run that kind of power.

Oh, and HolyKnight5, you're right on your money with what I was going to do with Arc Reactor. And it was thanks to you that Mei had her little moment. So have a cookie, you deserve it.

Anyway, now it's time for Mark I to be built, which is going to be Tony's Mark II.

The next chapter is a baby-making duo date. I think it'll be written using Mei's perspective to make things funnier.

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.


	12. What's the origin of your dreams?

Chapter 12

"What's the origin of your dreams?"

* * *

This had to be a dream. He wouldn't believe it otherwise. He was still sleeping in his comfy bed, and this was just a beautiful dream that his mind made up for him.

He was going on a date. That thought alone almost made him laugh. He didn't doubt himself that he'd be able to find a girl that'd look pass his quirklessness, but for it to be so soon. He just started high school!

Trying to calm down, he reminded himself that it was Mei. Not that Mei wasn't an absolutely cute and adorable girl, with a vast knowledge of engineering, and an interesting, but a bit crazy personality. She was. And Izuku's found himself drifting towards her time and time again while being in the same room. She even managed to make his blushing problem return. But it was Mei. Most likely, she didn't know what a date meant and just told him yes, because she wanted to hang out with him.

That was the case, he was sure of it.

He neared U.A's. entrance, at the time they agreed to meet. Besides, he wanted to show her his next project. He really, really wanted to show it to her. He had no doubt about her agreeing to help him, but he wanted to ask. He didn't want to impose himself on her.

Then he saw her, and his mouth dropped. While the school uniform looked good on her and her shop clothes showcased her lean, muscled arms, the outfit she was sporting now really showcased her good looks. Nothing fancy, just a pink pair of sneakers, blue jeans, a white tank top, and a pink-yellow checkered shirt. A similar set of clothes to his.

He got closer while shooting her a smile. He hoped that they'd be able to have a fun time together. He didn't have a plan, and knowing Mei, she didn't either, but they could form something together.

* * *

She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. And wasn't that exciting?! It was similar and yet so different from when a thought struck her, and she just went into a baby-making spree. She didn't know in what direction she was moving, but that was all part of the fun.

She was going on a date with Izuku! Whom she was in love! Oh, hello there, funny, happy feeling in the stomach. Gosh, she was nervous and excited! She had read some dating advice on sites that Alan provided her. It had said something about arriving on time, but she couldn't help herself and came twenty minutes earlier. If she stayed home any longer, she would literally explode.

She knew that Izuku was very punctual and would arrive a bit before the setup time. So she just needed to wait for him patiently and try not to do something…

There he is! Wow, those clothes looked really good on him, and they matched! The only difference being he had a T-shirt and his checkered shirt was green and black.

He sent her a smile, and she grinned back in her typical Mei fashion. She really, really wanted to start this date.

"Hi, Izuku." she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Mei. I hope you didn't have to wait long."

She shook her head. It was only like ten minutes. That wasn't long, right? No matter, time to party or whatever.

"So where to first?" she hoped he had some kind of plan. It was Izuku, he always had a plan. And the dating site said she should ask.

"I wanted to show you something on the holotable first. Then… I don't know... Arcade?" he said, scratching his cheek.

She nodded energetically. If her memory served her right, her brother took her from time to time to the arcade. It was fun. She vaguely wondered about the games they would play.

While they walked towards their lab, they saw workers and Cementos working on a building. Oh, they're preparing to build a bigger version of Izuku's latest baby. She felt a wave of heat hit her at that. She was still deeply impressed by the device.

They stepped into their workshop, and once again, Mei had to stop and just take in sight. The room felt so much like a second home now that she wished she could just live here. Preferably with Izuku. They would be able to produce so many babies!

She looked at him. He was talking with Alan, asking him for something. Then he turned towards her and waved to come closer.

The holotable came to life, and models of parts started to show and connect together. Soon Mei was looking at the very humanoid looking robot. Scratch that, it was human in almost every aspect. Knowing how to operate the table, she started manipulating the hologram to get more detail about the new baby, that she would very much enjoy building. The image changed once again, and Mei had to raise an eyebrow.

"Izuku? Why is your robot empty inside?" Was it that he didn't know what to put inside? Or better yet, he wanted her to end the project!

Her partner chuckled and tapped the table to make the image whole again and enlarge it. "It's not a robot, Mei. It's a suit."

She tilted her head at that. Why would he build a suit instead of a badass robot? Robots were ultra-cool in her mind, and she always wanted to make one. And having Izuku with his super brain and programming skills as her partner, it was more possible than ever.

"Why would you want to do that?"

There was something in his eyes, and his face became more somber. He kept looking at the hologram. "It can make my dream come true. I know it will." he smiled softly, softer than he ever did and gazed at her. "I… I know that you have your builds, your dreamed up babies to make, but I'll be delighted if you'd help me do this one."

Mei felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't have a photographic memory, but she was sure that she'd remember this moment forever. It was sweet of him to think of her ideas for cute babies, but it looks like he'd forgotten about one crucial thing. She placed her hands on her hips and pushed her chest forward. "You know that we're partners in baby-making. Of course, I, the wonderful inventor Mei Hatsume, would help you in creating a new, adorable baby."

She saw him smile brightly at her and tear up a bit. "Thanks, Mei… Now, we should get going with our date, right?"

Oh, right, the date. She almost had forgotten about that. They quickly made their way out of the school grounds and took the bus towards the nearest arcade they'd found on the Internet. During the ride, Mei remembered one of the advice from the dating sites, which was to talk to her date. So she engaged in conversation with him. About? Baby making, of course. There wasn't anything better for both of them to talk about.

Barely stepping into the arcade, they were assaulted by loud music and bright colors. She was sure that the arcade she went as a kid wasn't nearly half as big as this one. Did that mean this place would be two times more fun? She couldn't wait to find out.

Quickly buying tokens, they make their way towards the racing games. She remembered that it was the same franchise that her brother made her play with him. Placing a few tokens, they chose their cars and started racing. It was somehow natural to her. Like her body just knew how to do what. Maybe she should get a license and build her own vehicle? Oh, that sounded great. Suddenly a green car overtook her orange one. She peaked at Izuku and saw his smirking face with a challenging look. Oh, game on, genius partner.

Every other game they've played changed into a competition between them. Hero themed fighting games, shooting games, basketball throw. Even a DDR that both of them were terrible at. Every time they wanted to do better than the other. And they were having fun. Mei really found herself enjoying their silly competitions. And from the grin Izuku had plastered on his face, he did too.

They checked the time, and it turned out to be almost two and a half hours since they arrived, which surprised them. Deciding was enough, and they were out of tokens anyway; they've left in search of food. Mei wanted to just fill her stomach with glorious ice creams, seeing as the weather was unusually hot today. But of course, she had to listen to Izuku's argument about it being unhealthy for her. He always made good points, which was another thing she added to her list. They've settled on take-out burritos.

Walking through the streets and searching for something to do, they caught heroes in action. Immediately they followed and squeezed to the front of the crowd. Mei was disappointed, she hoped to see some awesome babies at work, but neither of the heroes used them. Even their costumes were just a simple piece of clothing with some twist to add more style. Both of the heroes relied on their quirks.

Mumbling reached her ears, and she turned towards Izuku, who had his eyes glued to the fight while breaking down both sides quirks, pointed their strong suits, and their mistakes in their strategy. For Mei, it was more interesting than the fight itself. So she just stood there and listened to Izuku throwing words out of his mouth at inhuman speed and tried to make sense of it. It was similar to when they delved into talk of possible babies for the 1-A's students but at another level of nerdy.

After the fight was over and she snapped Izuku from his little bubble, Mei proposed getting some ice creams. She used her secret weapon, which was the so-called 'puppy eyes', to coax her partner into it. Once again, they took their favorite combos and shared some between them. Mei kept suggesting possible babies for the girls from 1-A because she considered them her friends, only to a lesser degree than Yaomomo. It consisted of an upgrade for Ochako's suit to help her move around while she uses her quirk on herself and special launchers for Mina, which would allow her to shoot her acid. Izuku, in turn, suggested a change for Gravity Girl, to make her helmet more functional, because right now it was a useless decoration with wasted potential. And if they agreed on something, which was almost all the time, it was that they hated things that did absolutely nothing.

During their walk, Mei felt their hands brush together and electricity spark between them. That was new... She had grabbed Izuku's hand many times by now, but this was something she had never experienced before. Intrigued, she took hold of his palm and once again marveled at its warmth and roughness. With every tiny move and touch of their skins, sparks danced across her hand. It was intoxicating, and she wanted more.

"Mei? What are you doing?" Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Holding your hand." she happily replied.

"I can see that... but why?"

"Just felt like doing it." Which was true. That and dating advice suggested it.

Izuku tightened his grip, which caused her to grin. Oh, and the funny feeling in her stomach literally skyrocketed. That was a good thing.

They walked into a local park and sat at a bench to rest a little. The sun was slowly hiding behind the city blocks.

Mei was really satisfied with their date. She had followed every advice she had read in the night down to the letter. She kept the conversation going, made sure that Izuku was having a good time, and paid attention to him. Oh wait, she missed something. Thank you, brain.

"Hey, Izuku." she said, looking into his green, alluring eyes. "You've said earlier something when you've shown me that new baby of ours. About your dream."

There it was again, that weird look in his eyes like he was here, but wasn't. His smile dropped a bit, and he took his hand from hers to play with his fingers on his lap. Mei knew he was thinking, so she let him take his time. Damn, she already missed his hand.

"When I was little, I wanted to become a hero. But being quirkless made it just a dream for me. My dream was unreachable at the time." He said in a somber voice. Mei hugged him, making his lips quirk up a bit. "But then I've met a man who had shown me something that renewed my hope to become a hero. It's because of him, I'm who I'm today. He made me study all different things, saying that knowledge is the greatest power in our world. Greater than any quirk can ever be. So instead of delving into my self-pity, I've read, theorized, and brainstormed to become an inventor. Because that was the only thing that would allow me to materialize my dream. I want to help people, not only as a hero with my suit and its equipment. I want to build things for the masses to use every day. To make their lives easier."

Mei listened to his monologue and found herself moved by it. She assumed that her partner had a heart of gold, but that now this confirmed it. Mei was sure that Izuku was going to succeed, and she wanted to be there, next to him. The funny feeling in her stomach grew even stronger, and her heartbeat harder. Did it mean that she was falling for her nerdy friend even more? She really hoped so.

"What about you? Why do you want to become an inventor?" he asked, looking at her softly.

Now, that wasn't something that Mei told everyone. It was kind of her secret that only her closest family knew. Not that she had any other human being to tell it to. But now she had Izuku. And he understood her maybe even more than her parents and brother. She closed her eyes and smiled gently. Bitter-sweet memories filling her mind.

"My grandpa was a hero. Not a very well known, but a hero nonetheless. Despite nearing his seventies, he was still on active duty, doing simple patrols, giving people directions, helping to get cats off trees, that kind of stuff. And he was a super grandpa, he spoiled me rotten." Her smile fell, and her tone turned to a more somber one. "But one day there was a shop robbery. Grandpa tried to stop it. The guy had a gun and shot him. Grandpa had a folding shield in his costume that could stop the bullet. But it didn't work." she felt Izuku embrace her. She was thankful for that. "So then I thought that if I can make babies for heroes, that would work perfectly, I can keep them safe and make their jobs slightly easier. It helps that my dad runs a repair shop; he taught me a lot of stuff."

Izuku shifted, and her head rested on his shoulder. She nuzzled it as close as she could and breathed his mint scent shampoo. Her partner's hand petted her hair, she loved the way it felt. It felt the same way when her grandpa did it.

"He sounded like a really awesome grandpa." Izuku whispered.

She nodded.

"Maybe he and Stan have met up there." he chuckled at that.

"Stan?" Mei asked, turning her head a little to see his face.

"He's the man I was telling you about. He became someone akin to a grandpa for me."

"That's nice." she simply admitted and closed her eyes again.

They stayed like that for a while before raising and slowly walking towards the train station. They'd stayed silent, hands joined together in a tight lock. Mei marked the date as a success in her book, but really didn't want it to end yet. At least not like this. So when the trains stopped at the platform, she gulped down the sudden nervousness, quickly kissed Izuku on the cheek, and grinned widely.

"See you Monday, Izuku." she told him, jumping into her train, enjoying his shocked expression.


	13. Feelings and curiosity

Chapter 13

"Feelings and curiosity."

* * *

Momo conversed with girls before their Wednesday Hero Lesson started. They were discussing the... 'surprise' All Might had prepared for them yesterday when they returned to the U.S.J. for their missed rescue training. She and many of her classmates were slightly angry at the Symbol of Peace for it, but they understood why he did it. If they couldn't face their potential fears, that would no doubt end up hurting their heroic carrier.

Besides, she got to shoot a cannonball at the Number One Hero, which in her mind left them fair and square.

They also talked about the upgrades the baby-making duo did to Uraraka's and Ashido's uniforms.

Uraraka got major things. A special set of springs were installed onto the heels of her boots that allowed her to jump higher and small tanks with pressurized air to allow her some kind of movement in the air. Her helmet stopped being just a decoration and became a great utility tool. Heat vision, night vision, built-in communicator, and a special display panel that keeps track of her velocity and predicts her point of landing. The last one was something that Midoriya told her, he was going to use it in his other project, but kept his lips shut, no matter how much she tried to ask him. That only made her more curious.

For Ashido, it really was a rather simple thing. They made her special a canister, that sat on her lower back gathering acid she produced from there, and a set of special wrist launchers, that were linked to said container. The gadget was straightforward, but it gave the pink girl an incredible boost in range.

She asked the baby-making duo, during her Monday visit, if they had any more plans for her classmates. They happily showed her the designs on the holotable but asked her to keep it quiet, to which she agreed.

But during that visit, she saw something… odd. Midoriya and Mei seemed to be close. Closer than they usually were. Momo attributed it to them sharing the lab. It was a perfectly logical explanation. Yet the strange pang in her gut still reached her.

"I'm telling you, we've met the guy who programmed Alan."

"Yeah, he really is the first year. He's slightly smaller than Kaminari and has green hair."

The voices of her classmates reached her. The topic of Midoriya and his Arc Reactor were almost constant now. She always heard bits of conversations before their classes begin. It really warmed her heart.

Suddenly a big explosion came from the corner, and everyone's heads snapped in that direction. They saw Bakugo and part of a destroyed wall. Red flags began to rise in Momo's head.

"Oi, Weird Hair…" Bakugo hissed and gazed at Kirishima-san with an animalistic scowl. "Did you just said that the fucker, who build that shitty A.I., has green hair?"

Kirishima-san rubbed his head, oblivious to the situation. "Yeah, green hair and eyes. He had freckles too. His name is Midoriya."

Bakugo laughed. But it wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was malicious and gave Momo chills. So this was why Midoriya asked her and other girls not to tell anyone about his invention. She wasn't surprised why he was so white back then.

Momo heard Bagugo rant under his breath, using curses like commas. Her mind went into overdrive. She knew his violent tendencies, he was glad to present them, time and time again during their first week. Taking into account his volatile personality… That was a recipe for a catastrophe. Momo chose to avert the crisis.

"Bakugo, I hope you're not planning in doing anything to Midoriya." She said in a stern tone.

Blond snapped his angry gaze at her, but she didn't give. It was about her friend's safety.

"And what if I do, you shitty extra?" He barked at her, explosions popping on his palms.

"Then, I'll have to inform the teachers of said intent." She saw him shift and got ready to create a bo staff.

The murmurs from her classmates and Iida-san loud comments about behavior fell deaf to her ears. She felt, no, she knew that this was far more important.

"So, you're gonna be a freaking snitch?" He growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If it means keeping my friend save, then yes." She stood behind that statement.

All Might's arrival stopped any further development, but Momo saw Bakugo sending her a dirty look. It was far from over, which was surprisingly fine with her.

Today's exercise revolved around a hostage situation. The Live Model Decoys would be placed somewhere inside the buildings and would be 'guarded' by two 'villains'. The heroes' job was to rescue them without injuring the robots and apprehend the two 'evildoers' if possible, the civilians' wellbeing was far more important than catching criminals in real life.

Momo was placed in a team with Tsu, which she was very pleased with. The level headed frog girl would do for a great scout and could potentially rescue L.M.D.s, while she took the 'villains' attention. Their enemies were Sato-san and Tokoyami-san. Momo knew that both of them could be pretty troublesome opponents, mainly the raven-headed student with Dark Shadow.

When their turn came, the girls stood before a three-story department store. Momo looked at the plans of the building but found nothing useful.

"Tsu, do you think you could use the ventilation system to go inside?" Momo asked, pointing at a vent on the side of the building.

Frog girl climbed a wall and lifted the vent hatch. "No, it's too tight for me, kero."

Momo frowned a bit, her mind sorting through available options.

"I'll go around the building and peek through the windows. If I find anything, I'll tell you."

Momo nodded at that. She entered the store and begun checking inside the rooms that didn't have windows for her teammate to look through. They were all filled with almost the same type of things, mainly clothing articles and some old toys. She kept close to the walls, to avoid possible detection from being in open center, that held a miniature fountain. With a hand mirror, she checked around corners. She didn't want to walk right into a trap.

She scoured through the first floor and was slowly looking around the second one when Tsu's voice cut in.

"_I've found them. Third floor on the far left. Five hostages. They barricaded the entrance. Windows are too small for me to sneak in, kero._"

Momo stopped and started thinking about strategy. They couldn't risk a possible confrontation with the duo. They held too much power for two utility quirks like hers and her partner's.

"Tsu do the windows of this shop face another building?" She asked, hopefully.

"_Yes, I'm in the space between the department store and an office._"

"Great. Meet me on the first floor, next to the security room."

"_Roger that, kero._"

"Alan, is there any type of device that could break glass without making too much noise?" she asked while jogging towards the meeting point.

"_Yes, there are Yaoyorozu-san. Would you like me to present you with the most efficient one and walk you through its usage?_" A.I. asked with his usual politeness.

"Yes, please. Could you also give me a night-vision goggles breakdown?"

"_Playing the spies? Very well._"

She chuckled at his silly comparison.

When she arrived at the spot, Tsu was already there, waiting patiently. They entered the security room and found precisely what Momo hoped for. A switch box. Quickly creating the necessary equipment, she instructed Tsu to wait for her to reach the store, where hostages were held and, then cut off the power.

Pulling down her 'Creati Glasses', as she dubbed them, and putting the goggles, Momo quietly placed special charges on the front glass. She thanked the boys for blockading the entrance with desks and shelves and gathering most of the racks with clothes next to the shop front windows. They obscured their own line of sight.

The plan was simple, Turn off the lights to blind their opponents and enter through the destroyed glass. After two weeks, she caught the fact that Tokoyami-san wasn't willing to use Dark Shadow in places that didn't hold much brightness. While the shadowed corridor was okay with him, the closed room with almost no lights in it was absolutely out of question. And Sato-san wouldn't do much without his eyesight.

"Ready to go, Tsu." She quickly informed her partner.

Suddenly all lights were off, and Momo switched her goggles on. With a click on the detonator, she heard a quiet squeak and the sound of glass pieces hitting the floor. She quickly entered and silently moved through the mass of clothes. There she saw the two 'villains' standing in front of the L.M.D.s in the corner of the shop. They were tense, looking around and swiping their hands to try and touch something.

She created a stun gun and aimed for Sato-san, judging him as the bigger threat. She fired and witnessed him fall, trash on the floor. Before she could produce another device for Tokoyami-san, he turned to the wall and called for his quirk. Dark Shadow shot forward, destroying a massive chunk of the wall.

Sudden brightness blinded Momo. She threw her goggles away. In front of her floated a dangerously looking Dark Shadow, most likely the biggest she ever saw it be.

"**Got you, little mouse.**" The creature growled menacingly at her.

He swiped his massive claws, making her dodge, barely missing her. The sentient quirk followed her, driving her further and further away from its controller and hostages.

"You did well, coming so far, hero. But now it's time for you to meet your end." Tokoyami-san said gravely.

Momo's back hit a wall. Dark Shadow was blocking all her escape options. She started thinking hastily. If the creature was contained by light, then all she needed to do was to produce a light source. But seeing its size, she doubted that simple flashlight would suffice. Quickly remembering how a halogen lamp built, she created it from her stomach, and soon, a small accumulator followed.

Dark Shadow shrieked and got smaller. Seeing her chance, Momo got closer, basking the creature in light. The beast made a desperate charge at her, swiping its claws. She rolled to the side and threw the halogen at the quirk. She rapidly stood up and turned towards Tokoyami-san. Before he could do anything, a tongue shoot from the entrance and hit him in the face. Soon Tsu jumped into the fray and efficiently apprehended the teen.

"_**With just a minute to spare, the hero team wins!**_" All Might's voice cut through their communicators.

Momo took a deep breath and went to check on Sato-san. He was awake, and just had a slight pain in his leg, where he got hit.

While going back to the observation room, Momo walked through the simulation in her mind, particularly the end of it. She was glad that her team won, but wasn't pleased with her encounter with Dark Shadow. She deducted correctly about bright light being its weakness. Still, being under assault, she couldn't produce anything that would give her an advantage. And when she finally could, it took her the few seconds that the creature granted her due to being sure of its victory.

Another weakness of her quirk, besides the needed knowledge, was the time necessary to create. The bigger and more complicated the thing she wanted to make, the more time consuming it was. And atop it, all was the restriction about producing one thing at the time. Anymore was just like trying to look at the left and right at the same moment.

After a fast debriefing of how their simulation went and pointing out their mistakes, the next batch went to their starting site.

Momo stood at the back of the room and frowned at the screen. Bakugo, who was in the hero team, didn't even try to communicate with his partner, Shoji-san. All Might barely said 'start', and the blond was already bursting through the doors, running around the building, loudly searching for the 'villains', Sero-san and Mineta. When he finally found them he assaulted them ruthlessly. Even their provisional trap didn't stop him, he just dodged it with a strong blast. From her perspective, he didn't really care about the L.M.D.s. If it wasn't for Shoji-san's quick thinking, the robots would be caught in the crossfire. The whole simulation ended in just under five minutes.

When they returned, Bakugo held a smug expression on his face, for completing the exercise in the least amount of time. Sero-san and Mineta were glad that it was over, and Shoji-san seemed to be a bit annoyed. She found herself understanding the masked teen.

All Might tried to tell Bakugo, that he should rely on his partner, but the blonde just huffed, not interested in the Symbol of Peace lecture about teamwork.

Momo thought that he could use a bit of humbling. That kind of attitude wasn't really suited for a hero, strong quirk, or not.

After completing their lesson and changing back to the uniforms, Momo made her way towards the Support Department building to visit her friends. She was hoping that talking with them would ease her mind about Bakugo's attitude. It seemed that the longer the school went, the more unbearable the blond was becoming.

She entered the lab and saw Mei holding a soldering iron, working on some kind of metal boot that had lots of wires, coils, and some sort of levers. Whenever she touched a part on the side, the machinery moved several times. On the holotable was an image of the device with marked points.

"Hey, Mei." Momo said, walking closer towards the pink girl.

"Yaomomo, hi!" Inventor spun around and grinning brightly at her.

She felt her lips stretch into a smile, Mei's never-ending happiness was truly contagious. "Where's Midoriya?"

"He went out to buy us drinks. We're planning on staying longer to finish today's workload." She stated, going back to her work.

Momo hummed and stood next to her friend, watching her work and trying to figure out what this new… baby was supposed to do. She still felt a bit uncomfortable calling it that way. Maybe it's the latest version of her hover boots? But she didn't saw any places for fans, and it seemed too heavy for it to move around normally.

"Mei?" Her answer was hum. "What are you building right now?"

"Oh, that? You see…"

"It's a secret." Midoriya cut in, walking into the room with a plastic bag.

Momo pouted at his words. His cheeky smirk didn't help either. It wasn't her fault that their ideas for new gadgets were so interesting. Plus her parents' business left her with a natural curiosity for this kind of thing. "Not even a hint?" She said in a pleading tone.

He chuckled. "Sorry, but no. You'll have to wait and see." His voice was too smug.

She turned towards Mei, who just ended her work.

"Sorry, baby-making partners secret." She told her with a shrug.

Momo sighed loudly and fell down on her red bean bag, sinking into it. She really liked this thing, it was relaxing to just be sat on it. She should get one for her room.

"Here you go." Midoriya said, passing her a can.

"Thank you… Let me guess. Alan?" she asked, gaining his nod.

She looked at the tin can. It was a cooled down, plum flavored fizzy drink. She wasn't the biggest fan of sugary quenchers but seeing as it was her favorite flavor, she guessed one wouldn't hurt.

She observed Midoriya checking the boot with a critical eye. He even had a magnifying glass to help him find any potential mistakes. When he was pleased with the state of the work, he pressed somewhere on the lower part, and the whole thing opened right in the middle with a soft click and whine. Then the back part split even further to show her it held some kind of padding.

"Good job, Mei." He said, patting his partner on the head.

There it was again, that odd closeness the two developed over the last few days. The occasional touch of their hands, the petting from Midoriya, tighter and longer hugs from Mei… and that strange pang in her gut and chest. And to be perfectly honest, Momo Yaoyorozu didn't know what any of this meant.


	14. Improvements and tribulations

Chapter 14

"Improvements and tribulations."

* * *

"So, Yagi-san, how's your search going?" Nezu asked, taking a sip from his cup.

The Symbol of Peace tensed a bit, before relaxing, he took his tea and sipped it silently. Nezu watched him quietly. He knew how important the search for a successor was. One for All needed to be passed one more time. He couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing.

On the one hand, if his suspicions about the League's real leader were correct, then All Might may not be enough to finally stop this ancient evil. Especially in his condition and decreasing time. On the other hand, he feared about the next wielder of this quirk. If Yagi was so powerful, then how much more strength would be possessed by this new bearer. It was both exciting and terrifying.

"I'm still torn in that matter." All Might admitted with a frown.

"How so?" Nezu asked politely. He really wanted to help.

Yagi worked his jaw, catching his lip from time to time between his teeth. "I want to find a young man or woman, who I'd be sure holds the qualities of a true hero. But I don't want to waste too much time searching too long. Time is not on my side." He said gravely.

Nezu nodded and nicely folded his hands on his lap. "Anyone caught your eye so far?"

Yagi frowned. "There are some… But I'm not really sure of them. I have yet to see them shine. Maybe the Sports Festival would provide me with a breakthrough."

Nezu smiled gently. "I certainly hope so. And if not?"

Symbol of Peace sighed loudly. "Then I'll most likely go with a boy Nighteye had found. He's the third year, right?"

"Yes, young Togata. He certainly has the traits you desire. The boy even gives the same vibes you do."

They felt into comfortable silence after that. Nezu's mind already presented him with some scenarios of young Togata using One for All. The boy already possessed extreme strength, had the right sense of justice and charisma to sway people onto his side. Just like All Might. But then there was a simple, quiet voice in the back of his head suggesting him someone else. Taking that possibility into consideration… Nezu couldn't help but laugh silently at how ridiculous it'd be. Sure, his candidate had everything Yagi wanted, but Nezu could bet any amount of money at a negative answer.

"_Principal, am I interrupting something important?_" Alan's voice came from his desk speakers.

It pulled Nezu from his musings. He looked towards Yagi, who shook his head. "No, Alan, all is good. Did something happen?"

"_No, but something is about to happen. I'm very sure you're going to enjoy it._" He said in a mysterious tone.

Nezu grinned at that. Talk about interesting.

* * *

He had a girlfriend. Holy crap, he had a girlfriend. Wait, did he? Yes? No! Maybe… It was so complicated. Even more than designing the Arc Reactor in a way to make it work.

Were they really? Sure they hugged more, held hands, even gave each other a kiss on the cheek or forehead from time to time. But other than that, nothing really changed. They still built babies together, ate together during lunch with Yaomomo and her classmates, and went to the train station together.

Izuku felt like he should just ask her directly. But he admittedly feared the potential answer. During their date, especially at its end, he felt that his crush on Mei that he didn't know he had changed into something more. He could without a doubt say that he fell in love with her. From the looks of it, Mei also was into him… At least he thought that was the case. He hadn't read any books about relationships. All his knowledge on the subject came from mom's soap operas, and he didn't take them as a valid source of information.

He guessed he'd just need to wait for the right moment. Besides, he had more important things to work through.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Yaomomo's concerned voice brought him back to reality.

He looked towards her. She was sitting on a chair with a little frown on her face. Next to her, Mei typed on her laptop, which was linked to a camera on a tripod. They hid behind a perspex barrier for protection.

And Izuku himself? He stood idly in the center of the testing room. An Arc Reactor strapped to his chest, which was connected to a control box and from there to his boots, that he and Mei completed yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He answered in his most reassuring voice.

"He sure is. Plus, my baby is there to put out any potential fire." Mei chimed in.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and looked towards the said baby. It was a mechanical arm on an extendable crane with a caterpillar track. She built and programmed it herself. And he honestly had no idea when, but he was sure of one thing. This baby was utterly stupid.

"Yeeeah…." Izuku still eyed the bot nervously.

"Oh, come on. You taught me how to program. So you're its father. Besides, I gave Alan a younger brother." Mei said in a proud tone.

"_I deny having any family ties with that thing._" Alan told them in a sickened tone.

"You're just afraid about having a sibling." Mei countered.

"Anyway…" Izuku cut in, before it could go any further. "We're ready to start?" Mei just gave him a thumbs up and pressed the record button. "Okay, this is the first test of flying capabilities. Due to being short-staffed, Mei is operating the camera, and Dummy is on fire safety." Izuku sent a dirty look to the machine, which in turn pointed its extinguisher at him. "Activating hand controls." Izuku flipped a switch on the control box and took two handles with buttons. He bent his knees slightly and stretched his hands a bit in front of him. "We're going to start nice and easy. With ten percent of the power capacity. In three… two… one."

He hit the buttons. Then he felt his body jerk upwards, spin around and hit the wall that was behind him with his face and torso. He fell back on the floor and felt foam being sprayed all over him.

"Midoriya!"

His eyes opened just in time to see Yaomomo kneeling next to him with concern written all over herself.

"Are you alright?!" She asked in a terrified tone.

Was he? Time for damage control. He took a few breaths and found that his ribs weren't broken. Then he gently turned his neck around to check on it. No problems either. He could feel his legs and arms and dull pain all over his face. It was similar to getting hit by his senpais and sensei during training.

"Yeah, I'm good." He stated happily.

Yaomomo breathed with relief and help him stood up. He looked towards Mei, who was tense and avoided looking at him. It made him feel uneasy.

"Mei?"

She still didn't raise his eyes. He walked towards her with Yaomomo at his side.

"Mei?" He repeated with worry.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "I shouldn't rush the test. You're hurt because of me."

He kneeled in front of her and looked right into her amber eyes. She was visually disappointed in herself. Tears started to gather and threatened to fall. He brushed them away with his thumbs. Izuku really didn't like seeing her like that.

"Hey, don't cry." He said gently with a small smile. "I'm good. Besides, it was my fault for putting that kind of output. I should have run the numbers earlier."

"So you're not mad at me?" The pink inventor asked in a hopeful voice.

"I don't think that's even possible." He admitted shrugging.

Mei hugged him, and he returned her affection. When she pulled back, he saw her typical grin. He turned towards Yaomomo, who was blushing and looking away. They made her uncomfortable, didn't they?

"Thank you too, Yaomomo. For worrying about me." He smiled brightly at her.

She looked at him with a quizzical expression. "It's only natural. You're my friend."

That he was. And he was delighted to have such a wonderful person as Yaomomo call him a friend.

"My, my, that was quite the test."

Their heads snapped towards Nezu, who stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face, paws behind his back.

"Principal?" Yaomomo asked.

"Let me guess. Alan informed you." Izuku said with a sigh.

"_Guilty as charged_." Traitor admitted shamelessly.

Nezu chuckled, walking forward. He made a full circle around him, eyeing the boots.

"I see that your new project is coming nicely." The principal stated, looking at him.

"Yes. Having our own lab really helps." Izuku answered, throwing an arm around Mei's shoulders. His partner just nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure it does. So is it going to be ready by the time of the Sports Festival?" Nezu asked in an excited voice.

"For sure." Izuku smiled brightly. He had no doubt in the Mark I being ready.

"Principal, do you know, what is their new build?" Yaomomo asked hopefully.

"Of course! But I've sworn not to say a word." Nezu happily told her.

Izuku looked towards his friend. She seemed both curious and sad. She even pouted cutely, sending him a slightly mad look.

"I've seen what I wanted, so I'll take my leave. I wish you all a good day." The principal said, already in the doorway.

"So…" Yaomomo started, gaining his attention. "I'm going to see it at the Sports Festival then?" She sounded quite dejected.

Izuku chuckled at that. She really wanted to know, didn't she? Unfortunately for her, it was a surprise. He was okay with her seeing their tests of the parts of his equipment, but not the whole project. He planned to show it to her when it was completed.

"Nah. You just have to wait till it's ready. So… about a week and a half." He smiled at her.

Yaomomo perked up at that, showing him her brilliant smile.

"Speaking of which. How are your preparations going? For the Sports Festival?" Izuku couldn't help but ask. Maybe he would be able to help her somehow.

"I'm reading and memorizing useful things." She stated.

Okay, that was a start. Seeing as her quirk absolutely dependent on her knowledge, it was a necessity. "What else?"

She looked taken back by his question and started to play with her hands, avoiding his gaze. "That's all I planned on doing." she admitted shyly.

His brain came to an abrupt stop. What? Izuku blinked, staring dumbly at her. It… That was all? Didn't she know that the last round is always one-on-one? Anger spiked in his mind, which he quickly squashed. No, he couldn't blame Yaomomo for that. It was just the philosophy that society poured into everyone's heads. The philosophy he opposed with all his being. He would not allow his friend to succumb to that twisted logic.

"Mei." Izuku turned towards his partner, who was checking something on her laptop. "We're going back to the lab to get equipment and a flight stabilizer." Then he looked at Yaomomo with a sharp look, that made her gulp. Good. "We're going to the training gym."

* * *

A fist flew towards her head. She tilted it to the side, taking a graze on her cheek. She didn't have time to think of what to do, because the other one hit her shoulder, making her take a step back. That's going to bruise. Momo threw a desperate kick, which was easily blocked and caught in a firm grip. Then her foot was swiped, and soon her back hit the floor, knocking the air out of her lungs. Immediately she felt a weight on her waist, and a clenched hand was barely a centimeter in front of her nose. She patted the floor three times and when Midoriya stood up. She took a deep breath.

How many times did she get beaten like that during the last half an hour? She lost a count after the twelfth. She eyed her self-declared sparring partner. She honestly didn't know that Midoriya possessed this side of him. He could be serious, like when he bossed around the store and kept every employee in line, or when he told her about his dream. But otherwise, Momo saw him as a big teddy bear. He was always smiling brightly, had a polite way of speaking, not counting the occasional joke or tease, and his kindness towards people couldn't be measured. How did he turn from that mellow, friendly boy, to a brutal and ruthless punching and kicking machine? He fought better than the better half of her classmates. And he hit hard. How could he be so strong? Honestly, Momo had no idea.

She accepted his hand and rose up. She eyed him, searching for any kind of answer. They both wore the U.A. sports outfit, so it nicely showcased Midoriya's lean, muscled arms, that he usually hid under the school uniform or with that long-sleeved, loose shirt he wore in the workshop. Momo deducted he must have worked hard to achieve them.

Then he used his shirt to wipe his face of sweat, and there Momo saw them. His abs were… for the lack of a better word, impressive. She could easily compare them to Kirishima-san's. Midoriya really worked very, very hard.

Her mind suddenly reminded her that she was staring at him. She averted her face and felt her cheeks grow how. Wait, was that wetness on her chin sweat? She shouldn't be ogling at her friend. But some treacherous part of her was glad she did.

"We should take a break." Midoriya said, pulling her out of her bubble.

They sat on the floor next to Mei. The pink inventor once again had the soldering iron in her hand and was working on 'flight stabilizer' as it was called. Compared to the bulky boots filled with all kinds of stuff, this device looked almost too simple. It was similar to a two-part, metal arm brace that had some wires running along its length. At the end of it was some kind of round object with a glossy surface and metal band, which she assumed would sit on the palm.

Midoriya passed her a bottle of water, which she was grateful for, she needed a drink. After taking a few gulps and sighing with content, she looked at the green inventor.

"I'm astonished by your fighting skills, Midoriya." She admitted. "How is that you're so good?"

He chuckled under his breath and scratched his cheek. "Well… I have a green belt in Oyama Karate."

Mei snorted, and soon it changed into a laugh. Momo blinked at her behavior. Why was she doing that after Midoriya… Wait. Midoriya. Green hair and eyes. Green belt. She quickly joined her friend.

"Do you have a green fetish or something?" Mei asked him, still cackling.

"No… I just like that color." He pouted at them, which, in Momo's opinion, looked absolutely adorable. "Besides I didn't have time to rise higher."

After getting her breath under control, she looked at the ground and frowned. She had some experience with fighting, and her Hero Lessons were allowing her to gain more. But it wasn't enough. Most of her childhood she spent doing simple exercises to keep her body in relative shape and studied, studied and studied some more. She never regretted her choices, but now…

"Hey." Midoriya's voice pulled her out of her musing. "Don't beat yourself. I'll help you as much as I can. Then you're going to wipe the floor with your competition." He sent her a wide smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will do amazing." Mei chimed in with her usual grin gracing her lips.

Those two always knew what to say to make her feel better, didn't they? She smiled back. "I hope so. I just wish I could do something about my quirk to help me even more."

"Like what?" Mei asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The best route is making things faster." She sighed.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here." Midoriya said with interest.

"But I'm not sure it's possible." She half-whined.

"Why?" They both questioned in sync.

"Not counting the much-needed knowledge, I have to visualize every part of the thing I'm creating. Layer after layer." She told them.

Momo was met with silence. She looked at her friends and saw them staring at her with wide eyes and slack jaws. She couldn't fathom why.

"Sorry, Yaomomo. I think something is wrong with my hearing." Midoriya said, checking his ears.

"Yeah, I thought you've just said you visualize everything layer by layer." Mei added with a weak chuckle.

"I did." She simply stated. That was how she always created things.

"You're not kidding, right?" Midoriya asked, getting closer.

Momo just nodded, oblivious to the reason for their shock.

"Holy crap, Yaomomo. Do you understand just how complicated and amazing that is?" Mei said, bouncing slightly with excitement.

"Exactly. That kind of process… I doubt that there are a lot of people who could do that in the time you do it!." Midoriya added. His eyes shone a bit.

Momo took her time and analyzed their conversation. Now that she thought about it, it really sounded amazing. And she was doing it since she was four. Baby making duo bewilderment wasn't so unjustified.

"Thank you." She really was thankful for their words.

"Back to the topic. Do you think it's even possible to go faster?" Midoriya questioned.

Momo blinked and looked up. Was it really? She had tried to speed up the visualization process many times, but her mind just couldn't keep up. Then her brain supplied her with a simple memory. "Maybe… I did it once." She admitted reluctantly.

"When?" Mei asked curiously.

"At the U.S.J. during the villain attack." She said somberly. Suddenly she felt her palms being grasped. She looked down and saw her friends' hands on hers, just like how they held her during the ride home after that day. Looking up, she saw their concerned faces. She was glad for it, for their support. She squeezed, signaling she was okay. "One villain took Kaminari-san hostage, after he overused his quirk, and threatened to kill him. Then my mind kind of went into overdrive. Next thing I knew I was holding a stun gun in an outstretched hand. I've never created anything so fast." She ended with a loud sigh. U.S.J. was still alive in her mind. From time to time, she had nightmares about it.

Mei shifted, giving her a half embrace. Momo leaned in, breathing her citrus shampoo. The pink inventor's hair was surprisingly soft, despite being dreadlocks. She felt Midoriya closing in from the other side, giving her comfort. Momo found herself very happy. Her heartbeat was a bit faster. She wished for this moment to last forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know I've copied the scene from the movie, but it was too hilarious not to.

RisingSolstice, grab a cookie for the correct guess.

As for Izuku's belt in martial arts. I've chosen Oyama Karate because when I was younger I've learned some. So it's kind of sentiment.

Today I saw that the chapters are missing stars that I'm using for a POV change or sometimes for scene change. I'll go and change it in older chapters. Sorry for that.

Thanks for all of your support guys.


	15. Closer and complicated

Chapter 15

"Closer and complicated."

* * *

She was so excited. It felt like day after day, her excitement reached new limits. But it was perfectly normal in her mind. Why shouldn't it be?

After coming back home from their date, she was so overjoyed that she shrieked into her pillow for God knows how long. And when she remembered that they're making their first baby together… she screamed some more.

She reread some of those dating sites and came to a conclusion. She was Izuku's girlfriend, and he was her boyfriend. She felt like she was supposed to know what those words mean, but she didn't. So she dubbed it as becoming ultra baby-making partners. She was very content with that.

But… something weird was going on. Since their hugging session in the training gym, almost two weeks ago, she grew closer to Yaomomo. That still was too long to say, but better than her surname. She was glad that the girl understood her. Just like Izuku. She spent time with her, just like Izuku. She laughed at the same jokes, just like Izuku. Basically, she was like a girl version of Izuku in almost every aspect. And what was odd about it? The funny, happy feeling returned and popped up whenever she was with Yaomomo. The peak so far was when she shared her reason to become an inventor with the girl.

Yaomomo came to visit them after school, as she always does. Her partner was out, doing some class business, that she felt she should help him with. Her friend collapsed on her bean bag, looking utterly exhausted and mad. That were rose flags in Mei's mind. She sat next to the girl and grasped her very soft hand. Then Yaomomo told her about a troublesome blond prick, that was giving her headaches. Apparently, it was the same guy that Izuku didn't like. Mei swore that she would never make a baby for him. She tried to cheer up Yaomomo, talking about how she's going to make something explode and scare that jerk. Somehow it worked out, making both of them giggle. Her friend relaxed, leaned into her side, and started petting her head in that all too familiar way. Then Mei told her about grandpa. She didn't know why it just happened. But she was happy it did.

Not that it cleared any confusion about her feelings. Mei didn't really know what to do now, so she did the best thing she could. She left it for later. Who knows, maybe it would resolve itself automatically, without her input. That would be for the best.

For now, she had more pressing matters to attend to. The Mark I was almost completed. Oh, she so wanted to see this baby rock! She wouldn't pilot it, they took measurements to match Izuku, and she was shorter than him. But just being able to build it was enough for her. She was sure that the Mark I would make her a proud mother.

* * *

Momo kept sending glances at Midoriya. He seemed to be bothered by something. She observed him, munching his lunch, glaring at the table as it committed some kind of terrible crime. And whenever Mei giggled at his discomfort, he pouted cutely.

"Midoriya, did something happened?" She asked worryingly.

Mei laughed, making him look down. So it was something harmless then. But problematic enough for her friend to be mad at it.

"I have to cut my hair." He mumbled, tugging one of his long bangs.

Momo raised an eyebrow. That was a reason for his behavior? It seemed… childish for her. Which was absolutely not something that she would use to describe green inventor.

"I don't see the problem." She said, trying to push the matter forward.

"Have you ever touched his hair?" Mei asked with a dreamy voice. Momo shook her head. "Try it. Trust me, you'll love it."

She looked at Midoriya, who just tilted a bit towards her. She took one bang and… Oh, God. They were so soft and fluffy. Almost like silk. She started playing with them, combing her fingers through that vast, green jungle, trying to straighten his curls. It was so relaxing. Honestly, she could do it all day long. She remarkably enjoyed it. And judging from Midoriya's smile, he did too.

"You see now?" Mei said with a grin on her lips.

"Yes, I understand. But still, a little haircut wouldn't hurt." Momo replied politely.

Midoriya sighed and scowled a bit. "I need to get them short. Like really short."

Oh… That changed everything. She couldn't really imagine him in short hair. Buzzcut with longer top and back, maybe. But completely short? She frowned at the mental picture of it. Now that she knew of the wonderful hair of green inventor, she wanted to protect her new stress release 'toy'.

"Why do you need to cut it?" Maybe she could avert that catastrophe.

"For the new baby. They would be stuck in the mechanism and potentially be pulled out." He said displeased.

Momo hummed. So that meant some kind of helmet or complicated headset. Add that to the boots and that 'flight stabilizers'… Were they making some kind of suit? Or maybe that was all part of a gear? Something to think about later. "What about something similar to a swimming cap? That way, you could keep your hair and use that device." She really wanted him to keep the current haircut.

Midoriya looked at her astonished, which morphed into gratitude and then turned into disbelief. He smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I come up with that?" He whined.

Mei burst into laughter, and Momo couldn't help but giggle as well. Looks like even a genius had to use a little help from time to time.

Midoriya turned towards her with a smile as bright as the sun. She thought of creating a pair of sunglasses. How could someone's smile shine so bright?

"Thank you so much, Yaomomo."

She felt her cheeks heat up and smile gently. Yet again, her stomach had that weird knot in it, and her heart began beating faster. She frowned mentally. That was the case for about two weeks now. Whenever she was near either of the baby-making duo, she felt like the happiest, luckiest person in the world. And when she was with both… she couldn't decide if it was better or worse. She really needed to search for the answer to that weird feeling.

* * *

Izuku sat in the Representative's lounge and glared at the two stacks of the papers. Really? Did his classmates had some twisted sense of humor? Over half of it, the one on his right wasn't his responsibility. Most of them needed to be handed to Power Loader. Was it that hard to remember that? He wasn't their secretary for crying out loud. Still, he was glad with what he had. He had helped Yaomomo more than once with her tremendous amount of paperwork. It made him glad he wasn't in Hero Course.

"_Sir, the principal requested your presence in his office._" Alan said, pulling him out of his musing.

"Do you know what for?" Izuku asked, gathering his papers.

"_Unfortunately, you still didn't add that mind-reading option to my repertoire._" The snarky A.I. replied.

He just shook his head with amusement and started walking towards Nezu's office. His mind wandered, filled out with different thoughts.

The Mark I was coming along nicely. Maybe tomorrow would be the whole set test and diagnostics. Then they would begin the most likely laborious process of getting rid of every issue it possesses to ensure that Mark II wouldn't have the same problems. And that would mean something he slightly dreaded. Weaponizing.

There were a whole bunch of regulations about heroes using weapons and gadgets. All of them had to be as far from lethal as possible. Which was a problem because anything could lead to death. Besides, it was a bit hypocritical to not see quirks as potential harming tools. Comparing the list of rules about using those two in the line of work, quirks had, at best, two-thirds of what support equipment possessed. Did they forget about All Might's monstrous strength or Endeavor's super-hot flames? Or Ryukyu turning into a freaking dragon?! And that were just quirks that looked lethal from a first glance. So many more were potentially dangerous as well.

That meant they would need to be smart about it. All devices would have to be designed with the intent to capture or disarm threats. But even that wasn't a hundred percent foolproof. There always was a risk involved. He just hoped that his suit wouldn't be seen as a weapon of mass destruction.

Izuku sighed; he would cross that bridge when he gets there.

Another issue, well not really an issue, was Yaomomo. Or, more precisely, his feeling towards the girl. They changed, and he wasn't sure what to think about it. Yaomomo was… close and important. She neared the level that he held his partner at a terrifying speed. And he was dating Mei… He still needed to sort that out, but still. His friend from the hero class was becoming someone more than just a friend. And he was torn in that matter. Did he… Was he…

Izuku frowned deeply. He needed to sit down and think about it carefully. And right now, things were getting hectic. It could wait, at least that was what he wanted to believe.

Entering Nezu's office, he saw the principal already sitting in the 'conversation area', pouring two cups of tea. He sat on the sofa and sent Nezu a polite smile.

"I've heard you wanted me to come by."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want my favorite first-year student and business partner to visit me?" The principal answered in his usual joyful tone.

So they were playing? Izuku smirked. Why not, he could use a dose of this typical, cryptic talk.

"Oh, I don't know, but I'm just a mere human. But, please, enlighten me with your brilliance." He replied with theatrical humbleness.

Nezu's lips shifted into a grin for a moment, before returning to the usual, upwards lifted line.

"I'm keen on knowing how is your inventing going." The principal asked in a seemingly uninterested tone.

"You know, one step forward, three back, then a huge jump towards a solution, only to fall into a pit of despair filled with bills." Izuku answered with a shrug.

Nezu chuckled at that. "So, I assume the Mark I is ready."

"Almost. But don't worry, I'll wave while flying by your window." He simply stated.

They looked into each other's eyes and kept their gazes still. After a few moments they both laughed. It was good to play some word games.

"I'll hold you to that then." The principal told him.

They sat in silence and drank their teas. Izuku glanced from time to time at Nezu. He looked relaxed, but occasional twitches of his ears said otherwise. That and he was looking into the empty cup for over a minute now, which was creepy. Something wasn't right. That thought made a pit in his stomach.

"So… What's going on?" He asked, folding his arm on his chest.

Principal frowned deeply. He set back his teacup and pulled a folder from behind his pillow. "I shouldn't really do this. I'm basically breaking the law right now, but I'm doing it in good faith, that it's going to help both society and you, young Midoriya." Nezu said gravely, making Izuku lean forward. "You're still dead set on becoming a hero?" That sounded more like a statement, but he nodded anyway. "Good. As you are aware, while I don't have a hero license, I do possess a detective one. Now… consider this as your first step onto your heroic carrier."

The principal passed him a folder. Izuku saw that it held the police logo on its front. He opened it and begun looking through it. The more he read, the more his scowl deepened. If this was his first step, he dreaded what a second one would look like.

"Do you wish to help me with it, young Midoriya?" Nezu asked in a serious tone.

Izuku took a deep breath and massaged his eyes. He licked his suddenly dry lips, looking upon principal. "Where do we start?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Izuku rubbed his eyes for what seemed to be a thousand times. Just today, and it was barely noon. He had hard time with his 'extra curriculum assignment' as Nezu nicely put it. He understood why they were doing this and how big of an impact it would make on his future hero carrier. But it was still a lot to take in. All the data, all of possible ideas for resolving the crisis, all of the work they needed to do… His sleeping schedule was basically none existing.

Not to mention his other personal activity. The one he started during second week, without anyone knowing. That one was giving him absolute headache from the sheer amount of information he had to process. If all went according to the plan… Izuku couldn't help, but smirk and give silent chuckle. He couldn't wait for results to be shown.

Bell rung and he stood up, gathering his things. It was time for lunch. He peaked at Mei, who was already bouncing up and down. She was already ecstatic about today. Well, so was he.

They went to canteen, holding hands. It became sort of habit for them at this point. He still needed to clarify things with Mei, but right now it seemed to be a formality. After grabbing their meals, they joined Yaomomo and her female classmates. He saw his friend moving her eyes between him and Mei one moment, just to look down and bit her lip slightly. She was in deep thoughts. Should he ask? He probably should. Good friend would do it. Wait, was he a good friend? He hoped so.

"Midoriya." Asui-san voice pulled him from his musing. "I must thank you for those goggles you made. They're very useful."

He blinked. Goggles? Oh, right. Frog girl new support equipment. "No need. Besides Mei did most of the work there." he said, smiling politely.

"Yeah, but it was you, who worked out the whole waterproofing. Without it the baby would be useless." Mei said back.

He did? Yes, he did. He was about ninety percent sure he did. Lack of sleep was real pain right now. He wanted nothing but a few hours of good rest. At this rate he would develop insomnia. Which would be very troublesome. Izuku didn't want insomnia.

"Deku…" something growled behind him.

'Deku'. He hated that name at first, but now he didn't care. Not that he was in right state to care. But only one person called him that. And that person always meant trouble. He should deal with the nuisance, but he had absolutely no energy for it.

"Oi, look at me, when I'm talking to you, shitty nerd!"

He felt something grab his shoulder and forcefully twist him around. His tired eyes met menacing red ones. The permanent scowl was in full display. His mind suggested him that it was category six on the scale of pissed Bakugo. Maybe seven.

"Bakugo, what are you doing?! Unhand Midoriya at once." Yaomomo's voice cut through. She sounded really mad.

"You think it's funny, you fucking nerd?! Having your stupid program call me names?" That was really cynical of him. "You look like you've forgotten your place. I'm on top, and you're below bottom, you quirkless freak!" he screamed right into his face.

Murmurs begun to rise around them. He caught Mei, Yaomomo, other girls and some boys from 1-A trying to get Bakugo to leave him. If it was another day, he would throw some kind of believable excuse, play a good, little Izuku, who knows that he can't do anything in his life and be done with it. But it wasn't another day.

Izuku grabbed Bakugo's hand and squeezed. Hard. He saw him grit his teeth. Good. He wanted to be done with it.

"You sure you want to do it right here, right now, Bakugo?" his voice caused everyone to stop and gulp. It was cold. "I'm very sure that this kind of attitude is not applauded in U.A., unlike in our middle school. Besides aren't you a Hero Course student? You should set up an example for people. Is this what you want them to see? Rabid dog barking at everyone for petty reasons?" he growled at the end.

Eerie silence rolled over them. He felt everyone's staring at them, but for him world seemed to vanish. He kept gazing right into Pomeranian's eyes. He saw a flicker of disbelief, which caused him to smirk.

"Who do you think you are?! Huh?! Are you throwing a challenge at me, shitty nerd?!" Bakugo forced his voice low, but it was still filled with fury.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "And what if I am? Scared?"

Bakugo wrenched his palm away and sent him a dirty look. He answered with his own. Then blond menace huffed, turned around and walked away without another word. It was far from over. And surprisingly he was fine with it.

"Midoriya? Are you okay?" Yaomomo asked him worryingly.

He turned back and saw concerned faces of all girls. He sighed, getting anger out of his system. "Not really…" he admitted.

They all returned to their lunches in complete silence. He felt Mei grab his palm in tight grip. He peaked at her, giving her ghost of a smile. He caught Yaomomo's hands twitching, undecided to reach across the table for his. He appreciated it. It really warmed his heart. He pushed back the sudden influx of emotions, that were swarming in his chest. He would solve it. Later. But he would do it.

Before leaving canteen, he quickly caught his friend hand and squeezed. He wanted her to know that he was okay. Or going to be. She rubbed her thumb against his palm, giving him answer.

He and Mei entered their workshop. His mind already was checking the mental list of things needed to be done before today's test. It had to go well. Perfect was desired outcome, but he didn't count on it.

Suddenly he was all but thrown onto bean bags. Moment later he felt a very familiar weight on his chest.

"Mei?" he asked with evident surprise.

She looked up at him, with those beautiful, amber eyes of hers. She shifted closed to his face, her grip tightened. "Shhh… You need a nap." she whispered gently into his ear. "And hug. Don't worry, I'll get everything ready. Till then go to sleep." She kissed him on his cheek.

He should protest, but his eyelids were closing themselves against his will. That was interesting development. Usually Mei was absolutely clueless when it came to human interactions, but she had her moments, when she just knew what to do to make everything better. He loved that part about her. Loved? Yeah, he loved it. Just like her petting his hair, exactly how she was doing it now. That only further plunged him into blissful and desperately needed sleep.

* * *

Mei stood up quietly and looked at Izuku. Soft sigh escaped her lips. For the last few days she observed him becoming sloppier and sloppier. Dark rings under his eyes became more pronounced and it seemed like all energy left him. She even saw him biting his hand, just to stay awake during lessons.

He wasn't telling her something. She just knew that he hid something from her. But should she ask about it? Especially since it all started after his visit to principal.

She didn't know Nezu like Izuku did, but if the person who runs a whole school wants you to visit them out of blue it means something serious. At least she assumed that.

No matter. She was going to support her partner anyway. And if it turned into something batshit insane? Even better. That meant more fun. And possible babies.

She walked towards workbench and turned on computer. They had a list there. She needed to make sure everything goes perfect, so Izuku wouldn't stress himself further.

The test needed to be done before the lab hours were over. After that Yaomomo was sure to come by. She was such a sweetheart. But new baby was a surprise, so test had to be done before that. That meant she could give Izuku about two hours of sleep. It didn't sit well with her, but what could she do?

Her mind wandered back to the lunch. That blonde prick had some balls. But dude had some serious problems. She didn't like him. Honestly he was probably the first person to ever be hated by her. And he was hero in training? She let out a bitter laugh. She knew him mostly from girls stories and already she was sure he wasn't suited for heroics. That jerk wasn't quarter the hero Izuku could be. Or her grandpa was. Heck, even she would make better hero.

That thought made her pause. Would she? Maybe? Did she even want to become one? Sure, as a little kid, when her grandpa was alive she told him that she'll be a hero, so he could sit back and relax. But how many years ago that was? Probably over a decade now.

She shook her head. She didn't have time for this now. Preparations needed to be completed.

* * *

Izuku needed to buy Mei a chocolate or something. That nap could easily count as one of the best he ever had in his entire life. He still needed a proper eight hour rest, but at least now he would drop on his next step. Which was very important right now.

He dragged zipper up and made sure that his hair were contained by his jumpsuit added hood. Yaomomo also deserved chocolate for that. He looked into a mirror, his body clad in form fitting, black, sturdy fabric. His 'pilot suit' as Mei dubbed it nicely.

Stepping behind a curtain he walked toward platform. They coaxed Power Loader into giving them another room, which then turned into some kind of launching station and storehouse for armor and its equipment. And after nicely asking Nezu for his consent, they added a garage doors that led outside the building, via Cementos help.

"Ready to rock?" Mei asked, laptop already in her hand. She bounced on her feet, grinning at him.

"Yup. Let's do this." He took a deep breath. "Alan, please initialize suit up sequence."

"_Your wish is my command, sir._"

Platform floor opened and mechanical arms with tools rose from its inside, along with silver boots. He inserted his legs in them and mechanism closed, making whole thing sit tight. He lifted his arms to the sides and felt gloves slipping in, shutting with short hiss on his limbs. Other parts were slowly added to his body, starting with 'skeleton', which contained all wiring, then all of the armor that also held pistons. They would allow him to move and generate enough strength to lift about a ton. Finally he felt helmet being added and soon mask shut in.

His world went black for a second, before video feed came in along with green interface.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mei shouted, then started laughing.

Izuku chuckled at that. "Alan, you in?"

"_Yes, sir. I'm indeed been uploaded. We're good to go._"

"Good, start virtual walk-around."

"_Downloading set up preferences and calibrating suit environment._"

On his interface icons began to pop out and miniaturize. He saw 3D image of his body and armor around it. Soon a highlighter in form of sniper circle showed before his right eye and begun following its movement. Wherever he gazed, the object gained green outline and data appeared next to it.

"Began a check on control surfaces." he commanded.

He heard mechanism move all around him with quiet hisses. On his screen he saw exactly which one were in motion. During that he started doing small moves, to see how the suit felt and if there was any problems. They were none, which pleased him.

"_Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostic._" Alan announced.

"What?! No way. We have to further test this baby. You know, take it for a ride." Mei argued while pouting.

"_Ride? You mean flight? Mei, there are still terabytes of calculations needed to be done before the actual flight takes place._" A.I. said in deadpanned tone.

The two started bantering about what to do. Izuku was amused by this. Actually he wanted to test Mark I some more. Besides flying was fun. He enjoyed those few hours he spent with just gloves and boots zooming around testing room, while checking up on the devices. It was somehow relaxing him. And he needed to get the stress out of him in some way.

"Alan, please open up the doors." Izuku stated.

Mei cheered, already moving toward the exit.

"_Of course, ignore your trusted A.I., who has access to thousands of safety protocols, and do whatever you want._" Alan said with something similar to huff, but complied with his request.

When garage gate was fully open, Izuku took a stance and jerked his hands, activating repulsors. He felt himself hover above the ground , which made his heart beat faster. He leaned a bit forward to get off the platform, turned to the side and begun accelerating. He flew past overjoyed Mei and started ascending up in curve motion. He was alarmed about a collision with tree brunch, but ignored it.

Izuku gave a shout of excitement. He was flying! He was literally flying in the skies at about hundred kilometers per hour. He heard wind rushing around him, which in some weird way increased his fun.

"_How is it?_" Mei's voice cut in, her contact popping on the screen.

"Fantastic. You really should try it!" he told her back with laugh.

"_How high you can go?_" she asked with excitement.

"Let's find out." he grinned.

He changed position of his arms and started climbing up. He ignored the rapid decrease of temperature and pushed higher. This feeling of freedom was intoxicating.

"_Sir, the ice is starting to cover you._" Alan's voice was wavered.

Soon his interface started glitching out and all faded, leaving him with only two tiny holes in front of his eyes. He heard something blow up. Then gravity took over, plunging him towards the ground. Izuku felt his body spin around and caught glimpses of fast approaching land.

"Alan! Deploy flaps!" he screamed in mild panic. "Alan?!"

Silence. Of course, the power was gone, so was communication. He needed to manually restart whole suit. Which meant getting rid of the freaking ice. Izuku reached towards his right hip and flipped open a lever there. He grabbed it and twisted.

He heard flaps open and Arc Reactor whine. Almost immediately screen came back alive, video feed with it. After few seconds of loading up, his repulsors activated, making him zoom forward in sharp slope. He saw a group of students practicing on the field, 1-B, if he wasn't mistaken. He flew above their heads, making most of them jump back or take cover. He just laughed it out.

"_Are you alright?_" Mei asked in worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm good. Had to do manual restart." he informed.

"_Perhaps, if you wish to go to the space and visit other planets, we should upgrade the suit first._" Alan cut in with cheeky comment.

"Will think about it later. Now is the fun time. How are specs looking, Mei?" he questioned in curious tone.

"_Quite good actually. Pressurization could use more work, but other than that everything is in green. Reactor throttle is functioning better than we expected._" she informed him.

Good, they worked really hard on that part.

He was flying near main building. Suddenly he remembered he had a promise to keep. Izuku slowed down a little, he wanted to savor this moment.

"Alan, please give me audio from Nezu's office." he asked with smirk.

There he saw his dear principal with a cup of tea in his paw, looking through the window. The teacup landed on the floor and shattered, Nezu was looking at him with astonishment. Then his face gained big grin and insane laughter escaped his mouth. It was music to Izuku's ears. All while flying by and waving.

"You've got that recorded?" he asked with chuckle.

"_Of course. This moment needs to be saved for future generations._" Alan answered with his own laugh.

Izuku made a round around the building and decided to go back. He saw Mei, jumping up with her arms in the air. She smiled brightly at him. He slowed down and positioned himself to land. Gently he lowered himself on the ground. His feet barely touched the grass, when Mei tackled him with hug, sending them both towards the ground, laughing at it.

His mask snapped open and he looked at Mei overjoyed face. He started observing her features. How her lips stretched, showing her white teeth. How her checks were dusted with red. How her pink dreadlocks framed her face. How her eyes shone brightly and spun around a bit. She was… so beautiful.

Her eyes closed a bit and she begun to lean towards him. His mouth suddenly felt very dry. Were they going to… Did he wanted… Yes! His head moved upwards to intercept her.

Their lips touched and hers were so plump and soft. Just like marshmallow. His heart beat so fast, that he expected it to explode. The kiss was short. He wanted more. His hand moved towards her head and pushing it downwards. He felt her smile into their kiss, he mirrored it.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, making out on the grass, but he was in bliss. Mei touched his face with her hand, caressing it gently.

"Mei." he said in whisper, looking into her amber eyes. "Are we a couple? Like… girlfriend and boyfriend?"

She quirked a brow. "Weren't we since our date?" she asked in innocently.

He laughed and kissed her again. That answer was so like her. Izuku was glad for it. He really was. He was overflowing with joy. But… he couldn't help, but think that something is missing.

* * *

**A/N:**

Mark I is up and running. Finally, it only took 45k+ words. During night I've watched "Iron Man" again. As you can see I've used the scene in which Tony was flying around in his Mark II. It just felt right. Plus it was hilarious.

I've based Izuku's behavior on my own, when my insomnia gets bad and I'm awake for 50h+. Besides it was for his conflict with Bakugo to go to the next level. Which, as you can guess, is going to be important.

In about 2-3 chapters Sport Festival is going to happen, so get ready and place your bets on who's going to kick whose arse ;)

Our baby making duo finally is official, but the paring is not complied. We're still waiting for our beloved sweetheart Momo to realize what she's filling. How is this going to happen? Well... wait and see.

It's second week since the story started and numbers are over two times they were last week. Just... wow. I honestly didn't expected that to happen, but I'm happy for it. It's really good when your work is appreciated. Especially when someone wants to become a writer. So, thank you all for that.

Not sure, if another chapter is coming tomorrow. I may take advice from Bible and take a rest on Sunday. But don't know. I doubt I'll have anything better to do, so probably I'll end up writing.

Thanks again and stay good guys. Till next update.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Mei blinked. What was she doing again? Oh right, tinkering with her baby. Since yesterday she was distracted. And the reason? She turned around and looked through garage doors. There he was, Izuku in Mark I, using repulsor blasts on the moving targets to get a hang of aiming system. She still wanted to know how this repulsor baby worked. She used her quirk and zoomed closer on his head. She wanted to see his face. His green eyes and freckles. She wanted to kiss him again.

Kiss… Her checks heated up. She kissed Izuku on the lips. Or maybe he kissed her. Did it matter? Not really. It was… she didn't know how to describe it. Like she was struck by the lighting. And she wanted more of that. Was this the feeling her female cousins told her about? When you love someone and want to always be by their side? Mei didn't know. She remembered him asking about them being a couple. She laughed silently at his silliness. Of course they were!

"Mei, I'm going to fly around a bit, okay?" Izuku asked in slightly muffled voice due to the suit.

She smiled and nodded. When he rose up, she stepped outside and started following him with her gaze. Using her quirk she zoomed in and out. She watched him do barrels, stopping and turning around in midair, climbing up and diving down. That was a show she could watch all day.

Suddenly something weird happened. Just like during yesterday's test, when she followed him with her eyes. The strange feeling of calmness started overtaking her. She still felt her never ending energy and excitement, still could think of ideas for adorable babies, but that composure made it all more clear. It was giving her better control of her mind and body, everything was in sync better then it always was.

Before she could think about it more, Izuku gave out the disturbed cry. She snapped her gaze towards him, just to see him skydive. What she heard next made her heart stop.

* * *

Momo looked around the corner to check, if she was being chased. It was clear. She breathed out and continued her escape from the building. She still had more than half way towards the door.

Today's training involved something that didn't possess fighting at it center. It was all about a stealth. 'Hero team' had to get into the building and get back a flash drive with data that was protected by 'villain team'. She had a very strong feeling this scenario was made by Aizawa-sensei.

It ended up with her being the odd one today, due to the uneven number of students. She knew that it would be helpful for her future hero carrier. Not always you could have a backup.

But of course she had to get the short straw. Her enemy was none other than Bakugo, who was parried with Uraraka-chan. She pitied gravity girl, no one wanted to be in team with explosive teen. Maybe Kirishima-san, but other than him, everyone tried to avoid the blonde jerk. Mei was starting to rub on her.

After studying the building plan and being previously informed that flash drive was somewhere on the last floor, she decided that using the fire escape to climb up and get through the roof entrance was her best course of action.

She entered the building without much problem and started looking around. Fortunately for her, she followed Uraraka-chan's angered voice. She was arguing with Bakugo rather loudly. From their 'talk', she was sure than blonde once again left his partner to try and search for her. That meant he was on lower levels.

Momo created a stun gun and shoot at unsuspecting girl, when she had her back towards her. After quick usage of capture tape, to eliminate her classmate from exercise, and grabbing the needed item to complete her mission, she started going back towards the roof exit. But of course, due to it being a training, All Might announced that Uraraka-chan was captured. After that she heard a loud explosion. Bakugo was gunning her down.

To secure USB-Stick she created a small pouch and pinned it to her skirt. She used the new method of utilizing her quirk. That thought put a smile on her lips. She, Midoriya and surprisingly Mei spent some time theorizing about the case of what they called 'Flash creation'. Trying to replicate the thing she did during U.S.J., they discovered something. Turns out Creation was semi-sentient. If she possessed the knowledge of how something was build and trained herself to visualize that object as fast as she could, then her quirk 'learned' that. So with just a basic thought of what she was needing, Creation reacted, searched for necessary information and produced it. She was so overjoyed by it, that she hugged baby making duo as hard as she could. Which ended up with her being absolutely embarrassed later.

She heard explosion behind her. It was close. Too close. Making a quick decision, she abandoned a stealthy trek and started running toward the exit. She could make something to shut the door for a while, giving her time needed to escape.

Suddenly, from the corridor on her right, Bakugo jumped in front of her with outstretched palm. The loud noise and searing hot reached her next. She protected her face with her arms, but the shockwave still pushed her back. How did he manage to catch up and sneak on her?

"Got ya, you extra." Bakugo growled. "Surrender and I may not explode you to pieces."

That wasn't something a hero in training should say, she thought bitterly. She rose up and narrowed her eyes. Creating a metal bo staff, she took a stance, preparing for fight.

"Have it you way." he sounded almost too happy.

With vicious sneer he ran towards her. Before he could outstretch his hand, she stuck him on the shoulder and jumped back. She possessed a longer reach and needed to utilize it. Just like Midoriya taught her.

Every time, when Bakugo got closer, she hit him and evaded. She tried to turn it into a battle of attrition, by accumulating a damage on her enemy. But that seemed to cause blonde's anger to rise even more.

He pulled his hand forward and caused explosion. But this one was different. It was bright, causing her to close her eyes. A big mistake.

When she tried to open her eyelids, she felt a fist connect with her stomach , pushing air out of her lungs. Then next one hit her cheek. Finally a kick to the shoulder sent her rolling on the floor, only stopped by the window.

Momo coughed a few times, her vision was blurry because of the tears. She blinked them away and tried to stood up. Her legs were shaking.

She peaked at Bakugo. He had a satisfied sneer on his face. "Just stay down, like a good extra you are." his voice was smug.

"Or else?" she asked, showing her determined look.

He scowled at her, explosions dancing on his palms. "Or I'm going to teach you your place, just like I did with Deku."

That spiked her anger. Momo wasn't the one to be ruled over by her emotions, but Bakugo's behavior utterly pissed her off. She hated the way in which he referred to other people. But hearing how he called her dear friend… That brought forth her ire.

"Don't call him that." she said in low, threatening tone. Her eyes narrow.

He paused, shock passing his features for a second, before it turned into the animalistic scowl. He bore his gaze into her, but Momo didn't allow him to intimidate her. She wasn't scare of him.

"You don't know who Midoriya really is. What he can do." she told him, thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

"Right… forgot you like that loser." he said with weird, disturbing calmness. Bakugo pointed his arm at her and grabbed a pin from his grenade gauntlets. "THEN YOU CAN JUST FUCKING DIE!"

He pulled out a pin and explosion rocketed towards her, tearing apart floor and walls. Flash creating a riot shield from her stomach, Momo braced for impact. She hit the glass, but almost immediately it gave. She was blown away from the building. Ten story building.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She started panicking. She was falling down fast. Momo closed her eyes, her mind started going through the list of things that could save her from impending death. Harpoon shooter! That could help. She thought about it components, but her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything. Her breathing stopped. She was going to die. Right here, right now. She was…

"MOMO!"

Someone shouted in desperate voice. Then she felt something metallic caught her, behind her back and under her knees. The sound similar to rocket engines reached her and soon velocity decreased, until it fully stopped.

"Are you alright?!"

She knew that voice. Even with it was muffled, she would recognized it everywhere. Opening her eyes she saw a silver face mask with greenish white 'eyes'. Then it opened, showing her worried face of her friend.

"Midoriya." she whispered, completely bewildered.

She took a good look at him. He was wearing some kind of metal suit. Arc Reactor was at the center of his chest. His arm kept her close to him in bridal style hold.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

She gave a shaky nod. He lowered her gently and supported, when her knees almost gave. Her heart was still beating very fast, like it wanted to jump straight from her chest.

"**Young Yaoyorozu! Are you alright?!**" All Might asked, suddenly appearing next to them with a rush of the wind.

"I…" her voice was weak and mouth dry. Swallowing her saliva and catching a deep breath, she looked at Symbol of Peace. "I think so."

"**Do you need to go to the Recovery Girl?**" Number One Hero continued, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, you're absolutely white." Midoriya added with anxiety.

"No… I… I just need to sit down for a while." Momo answered, licking her lips.

"**Of course. Go the observation room and rest there.**"

"Actuallly…" she started, gazing nervously at green inventor. "Could I go with Midoriya? To his workshop?" she asked hopefully.

All Might blinked at her and turned towards her friend. He just give a nod and smiled reassuringly at her.

"**Okay then. Young Midoriya, I'm counting on you.**"

* * *

He almost had a heart attack when his U.I. showed him that the person who was blown away from the building was Yaomomo.

His body moved before his brain could comprehend it. He dived down and swooped the girl in his arms, keeping her as close as he could. The thought of losing her… He couldn't bare it.

Her body was shaking and she was so pale. Whiter than her natural skin color. And the look she was giving him… That utterly terrified gaze. It was so wrong to see her in that state.

He knew of only one person who could cause an explosion that big and powerful in 1-A. Wrath boiled in his chest. What the hell Bakugo was thinking?! Correction. WAS HE THINKING AT ALL?! His actions almost lead to his best friend death. Izuku felt his indifference turn into disgust. Combined with his anger… He wanted to punch Bakugo in the face. Hard.

But he pushed it all in the back of his mind. Yaomomo was more important right now. She needed help. He was glad that she asked All Might to go to the workshop. That way he didn't have to wait for her to come and keep Mei from rushing to the girl. Of course he would ran with her.

Izuku walked Yaomomo towards the lockers, so she could change from her hero costume. He informed her that he will fly back to the lab to get out of the suit and come back for her. She nodded reluctantly.

He saw Mei waiting for him in the launching station. Her eyes were glassy. One look at her and he knew that she was aware of what was going on. He was grateful that she didn't go with him. Izuku was sure about what was going to happen next and locker room wasn't a place for it.

He sprinted back, not wanting his friend to wait any longer. He saw Yaomomo waiting for him, leaning against the wall, looking down on the floor with empty expression. She still was too pale for his liking. When she gazed at him, she immediately ran to him and caught his hand in tight grip. He squeezed her palm.

They walked back in silence. Izuku kept sending worried glances towards the girl. The fear in her eyes remained, making a pit in his stomach larger. He hated it.

When they steeped through the lab door, Mei zoomed in and embraced their friend. His girlfriend was shaking and crying. Yaomomo hiccupped, which soon turned into full blown weeping. She hugged two of them firmly and buried her face into his hair. Izuku gritted his teeth, his own tears begun to drop. He guided them towards the bean bags. They collapsed instantly onto them with Yaomomo at the bottom. He started petting her silky hair, trying to give her more comfort.

He hated it. He hated seeing people important to him being in such a miserable state. It broke his heart.

He whispered into her ear, telling her she was okay now. That she was safe now, that he and Mei were here just for her. He heard his girlfriend doing something similar. It seemed to work. Yaomomo's breath calmed down, but still was hitched.

"I…" she started, but her voice broke down. "I was s-so scared." she admitted in whisper. "My mind went b-blank an-and all I-I could think of… was how I'm not g-going to see my pa-parent again. Or y-you two."

Her declaration caused a new wave of tears to leak from them.

They stayed like that for almost an hour. Crying, keeping their bodies as close as possible. After they got themselves under relative control, they cleaned their faces to look presentable. Izuku sent Nezu a message, asking him to release the three of them to home. Principal agreed.

During walk towards the train station and ride, they kept their hands locked in tight grips. Yaomomo rubbed her thumbs against their palm. He and Mei sat closer to their friend, giving her constant comfort. After getting out of the train, they'd found a secluded place in the near park. God knows how long they sat there, simply hugging each other.

* * *

Nezu sat in silence, boring his gaze at young man. Young Bakugo held annoyed expression, scowling at him, constantly fidgeting in his sit. To be honest, Nezu had a passing want to just expel him and be done. But he stopped that thoughts. He wouldn't do it. Not again. He needed to help young Bakugo see the error of his ways. But he couldn't dismiss what almost happened either.

"Young Bakugo." Nezu started in gentle tone. "Do you know why are you here?"

Teen huffed. "Because some extra couldn't handle rough beat down." he grunted.

His eye twitched. Superiority complex was very evident. "Your actions almost caused young Yaoyorozu to die." Nezu said with steel in his voice.

"She needed to learn her place. Just like that fucking nerd!" young Bakugo's anger seemed to skyrocket.

He beat back the comment. He needed to focus on the core of the problem. "Nerd? Are you perhaps referring to young Midoriya?" he knew answer, but wanted to hear it from the boy.

He watched teen's scowl deepen and his gaze turn from annoyed to malicious one. "Of course I meant shitty Deku. She's friends with that quirkless bastard."

That sounded like some kind of deep grudge. He would need to resolve this. Maybe a figurative bucket of cold water would help. Nezu took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"Young Bakugo, while it is true that you possess a powerful quirk, it's only a quirk, a part of you. What makes a great hero isn't his battle prowess, but his effort and choices. Don't let a society twisted logic cloud your sight from your noble goal." he eyed the teen, he didn't see much interested in his words. "Your actions today allow me to easily expel you from this school." That seemed to get a twitch from young man. "But I won't do it. I wish to help you, young Bakugo. So starting tomorrow you are to attend a sessions with Hound Dog, one of your school psychologist, twice a week." Nezu ignored a displeased grimace on teen's face. "However allow me to get one matter straight. Izuku Midoriya is a kind of person, who appears only once every few generations. He's similar to Tesla, Einstein, Hawking. Genius that can change our world with his theories and inventions. His acts are going to shape our future. If your issues with young Midoriya get better of you, if you decide to attack him like you did during yesterday's lunch, if you decide to destroy his work… I am not the one to hesitate. Your expulsion will be immediate." he ended with tone that held no room for argument. Seeing young Bakugo tense, made him sure that the message was passed. "You can go now."

Nezu observed the teen leave. He hoped that he could do it right this time. Losing another student to their own insecurities and prejudices would be very painful.

* * *

**A/N:**

Surprise! Next chapter is here. I just had too much free time today.

This whole chapter was in my head almost from the beginning of the story. It feels good to have it finally written.

So yeah... THIS HAPPEND.

I've enriched the Nezu talk with Bakugo with what HolyKnight5 suggested some time ago. I thought that it would be a great way of showing Bakugo that he's not the most important person in the world. How it's going to turn out? Well... wait and see.

So keep waiting patiently for tomorrow's piece. Till then have a good day ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

Nerd talk. Round two!

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Momo was thankful for her classmates concern about her wellbeing. But it was weird to be showered with that kind of affection. And maybe a little too much. Girls almost never left her side, talking to her about… everything really. Fashion, heroes, classes, 'hot guys', food. Boys were sending her worried glances, some of them expressed their joy, that she was relatively unharmed. Even Mineta in his own weird, perverted way.

Then there was Bakugo, who became utter class hermit. No one, except for Kirishima-san, tried to talk to him. At best what he received was a cold, dirty glance or fearful look. She was Aizawa-sensei peaking at the blonde from time to time. Momo knew that the treatment Bakugo received was… a tad too much. But she couldn't bring herself to care. Using Mei wording, that absolute jerk almost killed her.

She was glad that her friends stayed with her until dusk in the park. She needed them and their contact. After she got home, she was immediately tackled by her parents into tight hug. They were aware of what happened, due to principal call. Momo told them about Midoriya and Mei, how they helped her. That seemed to ease her parents worry at least a bit. She left the part of how Midoriya saved her from death with his Mark I suit.

Mark I, armor powered by Arc Reactor she helped him create. That was… That was some amazing piece of technology. To create something like that… Once again she marveled at Midoriya's brilliance. Although he said that without Mei and some of her ideas the suit wouldn't be ready and functioning as good as it does. Their friends really were amazing.

She walked through packed canteen, trying to find the baby making duo. She saw them sat on the small table, near exit. They were glaring at each other in silence, a tablet between them. That didn't seem right. Those two always agreed.

"What's going on?" she asked with slight worry.

They peaked at her, before returning to their 'staring contest'. Then Midoriya reached towards his pocket and pulled an earpiece. She took it and slid it on.

"_Finally… Please, try to reason with them. They're being childish._" Alan whined.

She looked between her friends with quirked brow. Momo knew that sooner or later they would talk to her.

"We're having an argument…" Mei started reluctantly.

"About a paint job." Midoriya ended with deadpanned tone.

Paint job? That was the case of those two highly intelligent people to have a spat. Alan was right, they were absolutely childish.

"We're designing Mark II and Izuku wants to paint it. Which is very okay with me, because our baby needs to present itself." Mei said, folding her hands on her chest.

"That's one reason. The other is that due to the change of the material, Mark II is now gold and it looks horrible. I've tried to add some viridian, but it still screams attention. So then Mei suggested…" he tilted his head towards other inventor.

"To paint gold to black. It would look totally badass and show everyone just how great this baby is. But of course Izuku thinks…" she said with a small glare.

"That it would intimidate people. It looks… villainous." he almost spat the last word.

Midoriya taped a few times on the tablet and presented it to her. Taking a look at it, she saw the green-gold armor, similar to Mark I. She understood what her friend was saying. It really screamed attention. Which was complete opposite of what the boy wanted. Besides it looked somehow off to her.

She clicked on the next tab and swallowed hard. This… this didn't look right. That glowing eyes on the black faceplate gave her chills. Besides there was too much black. It really gave off disturbing vibe.

Momo ate her lunch slowly, thinking of the way to help her friends end this silly argument. She needed to make both sides happy, otherwise they would continue to bicker. And that wasn't in her interest.

"How about…" she started, gaining their attention. They looks held anticipation. "Maybe instead of viridian use some lighter shade of malachite. Put silver on gold parts. And to make it 'pop' a darker tone of grey here and there." she looked at her friends.

Mei tilted her head and Midoriya was in his thinking position.

"Well… Alan, thrill us." green inventor commanded.

They all looked at the tablet. New tab opened with completely gold Mark II. It really was horrible. Then it begun changing colors from its bottom. After the render was complete, it strated slowly spinning, showing itself from every angle.

"Wow. It looks great!" Mei said with excitement.

"Yeah, I love it. That's exactly what suit needed." Midoriya added.

The baby making duo turned towards her with bright smiles. Momo was ecstatic, that she could help them. But she had to squish her eyes. How did those two do it every time?!

* * *

Izuku was working on the equipment design for Mark II. He hoped that it could be ready before the Sport Festival. He would no doubt need it.

The ping stopped him. This wasn't the message sound. It was for his personal project. His lips stretched into huge grin. He decided for it to be one of the last batches of needed information. This was more important now. He needed to analyze it all and update his files.

The sound off opening doors, made him turn away from computer. Yaomomo walked in, her polite smile immediately changed into one filled with joy. That was the thing he observed over last few days. Ever since the… accident, whenever the girl was with him or Mei, she was at ease and let her prim persona fade away. Sometimes she leaned a bit into them or brushed their hands. Every time this happened his heart skipped a beat. Which absolutely confused him. He was in love with Mei, they were couple. And those feelings… he shouldn't have them towards his best friend. He really needed to solve this whole emotional mess soon.

"How is the work going?" Yaomomo asked, sitting on the other office chair.

"Good! We're getting babies for Mark II ready. Some are still in the design phase, but I'm sure we will get them ready for Sport Festival. At least some of them." Mei answered with her usual excitement.

Then… happened something he wasn't prepared for. Mei walked to Yaomomo and sat on her lap sideways. Judging from their friend slightly open jaw, she wasn't expecting it either. He observed as she timidly moved her hand and started petting his girlfriend. His partner leaned into her touch, her smile changed into a satisfied one. Somehow this scene looked good for him. It… was just right.

"Basically what she said." Izuku answered after getting rid of his bewilderment. "Of course Mark II needs to be build and tested, but we're expecting it all to end well." he ended with small grin.

"I'm glad to hear it." Yaomomo nodded. "Actually I came to ask you about something."

He tilted his head. Did she want an upgrade for 'Creati Glasses'? That would have to wait until after Sport Festival. Or maybe it wasn't connected in any way to the hero-support business? If so, what could that be?

"I'm very interested in how have you managed to make your suit fly. You've said something about 'repulsor tech', but after researching it, I've found nothing about it." she said, looking at him with expectancy.

"Right! You still haven't told me about that baby!" Mei added, wriggling on Yaomomo's lap.

How could he say no to their thirst of knowledge? He couldn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't get a little bit fun from it.

Putting his elbow against workbench, he supported his head on his palm and sent them teasing smirk. "Oh, I don't know. That stuff is pretty hard and boring. I don't want you to fall asleep." he said in the smuggest voice he could muster. Seeing them pout at him with annoyed looks was absolutely worth in his opinion.

Izuku stood up and went to holotable. Getting the Mark II design, he highlighted repulsor system and turned towards the girls. "Okay, as you can see it all starts from Arc Reactor. Not only it's the power source, but also it gives necessary stuff to the repulsors in chest piece, hands and soles of the boots, but about that later. Repulsors system is a bit similar to Hadron Collider, it's a miniature particle accelerator. Part of it product are muons. For those who don't know atomic physics, muons are subatomic particles, similar to electrons, but much heavier than them. Also they possess a short half-life time, but they can penetrate very deep. Their sources are cosmic rays or particle accelerators. To make muon you need to have a bundle of proton, which are supplied from Reactor, collide with a sort of barrier. That barrier in placed at the end of those special cables, just before the repulsor outlet. Of course to do it, protons need to be accelerated to a near light speed. You archive it thanks to the coils placed around those cables. The other part that is produced in repulsors is plasma, you get it due to the energizing the air supplied by other system. So muons and plasma mix together and that super energetic mixture can give the suit necessary trust to archive lift off and flight. It can also be used as a weapon. Repulsor blast can do some serious damage if I desire so, but I use them mostly as a sort of knockout tool." he ended with satisfied smile.

Looking at the girls, he saw Yaomomo with glowing face and open mouth, she blinked at him a few times. Her lips moved like she wanted to say something, but no sound came out.

As for Mei… once again he found himself absolutely terrified of her. She was… turned on by his nerd talk. Her face was dusted with pink and eyes were hazy. She panted hard, small droll escaping her mouth. Her body was shivering but not from cold…

Faking a cough, he got girls from their astonishment. "So yeah… That's basically it. A fancy particle accelerator." he laughed softly.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Yaomomo admitted weakly.

"How can you come up with such marvelous babies?!" Mei screamed with excitement.

Izuku shrugged, sitting back on his chair. "Don't know, ask my brain."

They all chuckled at that. He was glad that he could share this with them. Especially with Yaomomo, that girl wasn't inventor like he and Mei were, but she still wanted to learn, to better herself. He respected that.

Suddenly an idea popped in his mind. The one that could either further push his chances of success and help his friend or would put their a stain on their friendship. The question was: Was he feeling lucky today? Yes, he did.

Smiling innocently at Yaomomo he begun. "Actually I have something else to share with you. Something that will help not only you, but all of us, to get a rather decent placement in Sport Festival. Maybe even win a whole thing."

He saw her interest spark at his words. Good. Now he needed to grab it and mold into what he wanted and she needed.

Yaomomo pushed a chair closer, tilting her head, waiting for him to continue. Her bounciness barely contained.

"So what I'm about to show you is a fruit of almost a month of work." he took a breathe and pursed his lip a bit. "Just… all I'm asking you, is to have an open mind, okay?"

Izuku saw her nod. He clicked on the folder with a generic name and wrote password. More folders appeared, but those were named after all first year classes. He opened 1-A, showing Yaomomo files with names of her classmates. Opening one of them, he presented her with many pages describing the quirk, physical fitness, character traits, strengths and weaknesses, lastly were possible strategies to archive victory against them.

He observed his friend, who read it all carefully, page after page, word after word. He saw her expression, she was both intrigued and scared of the amount of the information he possessed.

When she ended, she sucked on her lip, her brows furrowed. After trying to formulate a sentence and licking her lips a couple times she finally said. "I must say… this certainly is something. But just… how did you get it all and why?" he voice didn't hide her bewilderment.

Izuku almost smirked at her gaze. Her need to know things made her eyes shine. "How? I've got access to every camera in the school, courtesy of Alan. Of course he didn't want to give them. He told me that, if I can hack the system, he wouldn't say a thing." he said in a nonchalant tone.

"I did the hacking!" his girlfriend happily confessed, which made him laugh.

"You sure did. Mei is an excellent hacker. But she can't program a thing." he ignored a pouty face she gave him. "As for why…" Izuku paused and adopted a more thoughtful expression. "All my life I was ridiculed for not having a quirk. Our society sees them as a trait more important than anything else. They define us and categorize us by them. By not having one, I became the element that wasn't able to fit anywhere. But I had something better. I had my mind. I trained it by reading books, solving puzzles, learning new things and analyzing others." he looked at shocked Yaomomo. "As it was said long time ago, knowledge is a power. And Sport Festival isn't only a test of our quirks and muscles. It's also a test of our ability to gather information, plan for future and adapt for unexpected." Her gaze was concentrated on him." No hero or villain is invincible. Every human being possess something that could lead to their fall. It's just a matter of knowing it. That's why I developed those profiles, those plans to take down not only a hero class students, but any other." his fists tightened. "While I want to become a hero with every fiber of my being, I want to prove the society wrong. Show them, that quirks aren't everything that determinates us. I want to prove myself. Prove that I can stand next to the other heroes." He grinned and extended his open palm towards awed Yaomomo." So… want to throw everyone's expectations through the window by advancing to the finals?"

* * *

Nezu marveled at the faces of his fellow teachers. Their shocked expressions really helped with his sour mood. Mic, Midnight and Vlad looked like they were about to pass out. Thirteen and Ectoplasm spoke in hushed tones. Hound Dog had his jaw open. Aizawa's eyes were closed as he rubbed his scalp. Yagi was absolutely awed. And Power Loader just joined him in mutual, borderline insane laughter.

All thanks to Midoriya's explanation about the repulsor technology. He needed to thanks Alan for putting it on the speakers, in the middle of the meeting.

"How is he in high school?" Vlad asked in weak voice.

"Yeah, he should teach physics in the college." Mic added.

"I never want to hear anything about the physics. Ever." Midnight said with groan.

"Knowing the kid, he's going to do something like that again." Power Loader said with chuckle.

"I certainly hope for that. I still remember how he called his Arc Reactor. 'In simple terms it's just a very fancy cold fusion.'." Nezu told them with fond smile.

"He build something that was previously thought as impossible. And in such small scale." Ectoplasm stated with his usual gruff voice.

"Midoriya just rewrote some of our physics laws." Thirteen added, utterly gobsmacked.

"We can marvel and talk about it later. Now I must ask everyone except Hound Dog and Aizawa to leave my office." Nezu told them with polite voice.

When door closed, Nezu's small smile dropped. He turned to Hound Dog, along with Eraser Head. After few moments and heavy sigh psychologist begun.

"To be honest… I don't really know how to work with that kid. I had some problematic ones before, but… he sees every questions like a sort of disgrace and thinks, quoting him, that 'I'm looking down on him.'. The case of superiority and inferiority complexes are clearly evident. He just stares at me with those angry eyes all the time and when the time is over, he walks away, slamming the doors shut. I can't press on him, because that will only make matter worse, but… I'm running out of the ideas of what to ask to not trigger him." Hound Dog reported.

"Perhaps a detailed background check would help us?" Aizawa suggested.

Nezu, played with his paws for a moment, frown marred his features. "I'll get it done as fast as I can." he stated in somber tone.

"Principal." Hound Dog said softly. "That kid… he wasn't your fault. And we learned from it. We won't make the same mistake again." he tried to sound reassuring.

Nezu looked through the window with sad look. "I really hope you're right about it."

* * *

**A/N:**

So yeah. That's my theory about the repulsor tech. I've spent last few days reading about a quarks, muons, particle accelerator and so on... Don't know if I'm right. But let me tell you. This one was a hard one. Arc Reactor was so much easier than that this.

Izuku's secret project is out. This and context of monologue to Momo was suggested by HolyKnight5. Honestly, someone send them a whole box of cookies. They really help make this story better, so please, thank them.

Today I've been on new Spider-Man. It was good. I had some fun on it. Besides I adore Jake Gyllenhaal in movies, he's such a fantastic actor. And then I was the spokesman of the Internet side, I've started laughing and clapping.

So... Till next update, I guess. Stay safe guys!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Momo laid on her bed, starring at the ceiling. Sport Festival was tomorrow and she needed to rest for it, but her mind was too preoccupied with random thoughts to let her sleep. And it all was connected to the baby making duo. Not even her beloved romance manga helped.

She extended her right hand upwards and stared at it. The same one that took Midoriya's palm, signaling her want to be a part of his grand master plan. Of course Mei also added her hand.

During the last week of preparations she went over proposed strategies of what they should do during different stages of Festival, giving her input and changing necessary parts. They didn't know what games would be thrown at them, but it revolved around the same thing. Sticking together and helping each other advance.

They were sure that the third round was going to be a one-on-one battles. It always was. They completely ruled out the possibilities of not having a hero students advance to that part. It wasn't that they didn't believe in other courses and their determination, especially those, who were trying to become heroes. They respected it. But looking over the files of her and 1-B classes she understood that the possibility of them failing was low. Very low.

She studied the profiles of hero course, thinking about the ways for her to defeat them. Some were easy, others were tricky, lastly were those which all came down to what she and her opponent did.

Momo sighed and turned to the side, still gazing at her hand. Midoriya and Mei… her best friends. Her first real friends. Midoriya… that stopped being right. She found herself wanting to call him by his name, just like Mei does.

"Izuku." she whispered, trying out how that sounded. She liked it. Her heart beat faster.

She also wanted them to refer to her by her name. She wanted to be close to them, hold their hands, hug them, look into their beautiful eyes, pet their soft hair, hear them talk and laugh with her, see their bright smiles.

Her mind paused. Was that how you were supposed to feel about your friends? She had others, like girls and few boys from her class and Kendo from 1-B. Momo also though of them in friendly terms, she wanted to spent time with them… but none of them were as close to her as baby making duo was.

She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Soon she dreamed about her spending time with Izuku and Mei, with fond smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Mei twisted her screwdriver a few time before she felt resistance and couldn't turn more. Last bolt was secure. Putting her baby away she jumped onto her bed and stretched. Excitement about tomorrow was already making itself known. Finally she could show the world her brilliance and her adorable babies! Well… not only hers, but she and Izuku shared rights to them, so it was the same thing. Right?

She remembered the plans that he and Yaomomo made. Of course she shared her ideas here and there. She wasn't much of the strategies, but after listening them talk about it over and over again some things started popping in her head. They were really glad for her input.

At first she wanted to just survive until one-on-one phase, go for one match, where she could showcase her awesome babies and be done with it. But her boyfriend and friend told her how important it was to indicate, that those cute children of her would work in different scenarios.

Her main concern was that the batteries wouldn't last that long, but Izuku was a good boyfriend and helped her upgrade it all to accommodate Arc Reactors. She kissed him good for it. Now she didn't need to worry about her babies to stop working in the middle of the fight. She still didn't know when he made over twenty of those, but it didn't matter.

She didn't really know how to fight, but Izuku and Yaomomo drilled into her head a few things about CQC and gave her tips on what to do with what. To maximize her chance of advancing she would read a file on her opponent before the match and think of something fast. She was good at improvising, so she hoped it would all end well. If she came empty-handed, she could always ask Izuku or Yaomomo for help! They would gladly lend her a hand. No doubt here.

Yaomomo… it was still too long.

"Momo, Momo, Momo…" she repeated the name a few times.

It sounded better! And was faster to say. From this day on, she would only refer to her friend per 'Momo'.

Oh, hello funny, happy feeling in the stomach, that was almost constant in her life by now. Seriously, ever since she sat on girls lap, that feeling never left her. Did she liked Momo? Stupid question! Of course she did. But did she liked her the same as Izuku? Wait, she loved Izuku. They were dating, that boyfriend-girlfriend thingy. Back to the matter at hand. Did she? She wasn't exactly sure. Comparing Momo to her other friends from 1-A seemed like a silly thing to do. It wasn't that Mei didn't like them. They just weren't Momo, who was very, very, very important to her, understood her, held her hand, hugged her, talked and laughed with her, bounced around with her, when a cool baby was done… Huh, Izuku did the same. With only difference that he didn't jump around, but kissed her instead. So maybe she liked Momo the same way? No use dwelling on that, With Izuku it resolved itself on its own, so here it would too. She was sure of it.

She closed her eyes and stated dreaming about the world marveling at her babies. Izuku and Momo were there too, holding her in tight hug. She grinned in her sleep at the scene.

* * *

**A/N:**

Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing only this for today. Just felt like this chapter was necessary.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Momo looked around the locker. Everyone were already in their sport suits. Some were chatting, others were sitting in silence and small group joined her in doing simple warm up stretches. She didn't want to pull a muscle and lose her chance of showing off her skills. That would deal a huge blow to her hero carrier. Not to mention she didn't want to disappoint or worry Izuku and Mei.

She sighed. Yet again she called him 'Izuku'. It really boosted her mood greatly, being able to use his name in her mind. But she wasn't sure if she could say it out loud. Into his face. Her cheeks heat up at that thought.

She heard a particularly loud voice, screaming something about squashing someone like a bug. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Bakugo.

"_All students, get ready to leave your lockers. Sport Festival will begin in few minutes._" Alan's voice sounded through speaker.

"Everyone! Gather up, we're going into the tunnel, but don't step into the field without the announcement." Momo stated to her class, opening the doors.

Standing at the edge of the tunnel, she could see the stadium filled to the brim with people. Already they were making noise, showing their excitement. She caught the sight of few heroes in the crowd, no doubt there were many more. It was only natural, that they wanted to observe them and consider sending them an offer work studies.

Soon the Present Mic voice sounded, firing up the crowd even more.

"_NOW! WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAY, GET READY TO GIVE A CHEER TO THOSE GUYS! FROM HERO COURSE, THE CLASS THAT ALREADY HAD A RUN WITH REAL VILLAINS AND CAME OUT WITHOUT THE SCRATCH! CLASS 1-A!_"

Momo took a breath and stepped into the field, leading her class into the daylight. She rose her hand, and with small, kind smile, she waved to the people who would watch them all, while they gave their best. She stopped near the podium on which Midnight stood.

The following introductions were… utterly plain. She felt bad for them, besides it wasn't like they wanted to have a run with villains. That was until it came to the Support Course.

"Now from the Support Department! Class 1-H and leading them into the field is no other than a student, who should teach at the University! Trust me when I say, that his nickname, Genius Boy, is well deserved!"

Momo turned around and saw her friends with their classmates. Mei was jumping around with huge grin, waving enthusiastically. She had her hover boots, jetpack and modified grapple gun. The weird headset around girl head actually make her look adorable.

As for Izuku… he hid his face in his palm. She understood that, Mic-sensei basically singled him out. He had boots and gloves from Mark I without the armor, Arc Reactor was strapped onto his chest along with a regulator. This was all for the sake of hiding his true ace, before the third phase.

After all classes were on the stadium, Present Mic's voice roared once more. "_NOW THE JUDGE FOR THE FIRST YEAR WILL BE YOURS FAVORITE! R-RATED HERO: MIDNIGHT!"_ As for the cue the woman started posing, showing her well-endowed figure, gaining the cheer from mostly the male part of the public. "_AS FOR THE COMMENTARY, TODAY I'M JOINED BY __**TWO**__ GENTLEMEN. ONE OF THEM IS A GRUMPY NINJA, ERASER HEAD! AND THE OTHER ONE… __**OUR BELOVED PRINCIPAL, NEZU**__!"_

"_Indeed, I am here!_" Principal voice carried across the stadium. "_I couldn't miss the opportunity to not see, with my own two eyes, the show first year would give us. There is so many talented young man and woman down there._" he sounded very giddy.

"_RIGHT AS ALWAYS! NOW WE HAND THE VOICE TO THE MIDNIGHT!_"

"Thank you!" she pulled out her whip and struck air with it. "Let us start with the athlete oath from the student, who placed first on the entrance exam! Katsuki Bakugo, please come here."

Oh no. Momo looked with dread as teen rose step by step towards the microphone. This… this was bad. This was terrible. A large pit grow inside her stomach. No doubt Bakugo would do something stupid like declare the war on the other classes, which in turn would paint a big target on her and her classmates.

"Athlete oath?" he said with indifference. "Here's one." Bakugo turned towards all the classes with vicious sneer. "I'm taking the first place! You extras can settle for second one!"

Momo gave out a depressed sigh. This was worse than declaring a war. All the booing from the crowd and angered screams from other students were well deserved. But did he had to say 'extras'? 1-A already had problems, thanks to them 'taking out' the villains. No need to further worsen their relation with other classes.

She caught up to Midnight saying something about drawing the first game. On the giant screen she saw a lottery machine that rapidly changed names. Finally it settled on 'Obstacle Race'.

She already knew the rules. Along with baby making duo she went through all games previously used in Sport Festival. When people started moving towards the exit and fighting for the first place, she met with her friends on the side of the crowd.

"Momo!" Mei shouted, hugging her tightly.

She was surprised by the way she referred to her, but it warmed her heart. With smile, she returned the embrace. "Hi, Mei. I love your headset."

Girl just grinned and stood next to her. Izuku approached them, handing her Creati Glasses. She took them and activated right away.

"Thank you, Izuku." she said in grateful tone. Wait a second! "I-I mean…"

"No problem, Momo." he replied with bright smile.

Her worry vanished. So he was okay with her calling him that. And he also said her first name. She turned to the side to hide her burning cheeks. Then she caught the sight of Todoroki-san standing at the front of the crowd.

"He'll try to freeze us in the tunnel." she stated, watching the teen with cautious eye.

"No doubt here. First obstacle is the getting out of here." Izuku commented.

"So… how do we do it?" Mei asked, placing goggles over her eyes.

"Can we fly above the stadium wall?" Momo questioned.

"Not with the current configuration of my regulator. It can't sustain such a long flight." he said with a frown.

She nodded at that. Only option left was the tight passage, that Todoroki-san would turn into the ice cage. "How about flying over their heads?"

The baby making duo looked at each other with raised brows.

"I could help my hover boots by shooting grapple gun at the ceiling and swinging." Mei stated.

"Doable." Izuku confirmed, then sent her sly smirk. "You prefer a piggyback or princess hold ride?"

"Piggyback, please." she answered with red cheeks. She couldn't give to the temptation and take second option.

They heard the count and Momo quickly secured herself on Izuku's back. She hoped that embarrassment would be worth it.

She observed as mass of students rushed in and tried to push forward with minimal success. Then the temperature dropped down and ice covered everyone's feet, confusing them. That was their cue. Mei proceeded to do, what she stated earlier. Momo was impressed with how fluid and graceful her movements were. Besides she looked like she had fun. As for her and Izuku, she heard a hum of Reactor and repulsors coming to life, lifting them upwards. They flew far above the heads of their schoolmates, not wanting to accidentally burn someone. She saw some of her classmates breaking out of the ice and gunning after Todoroki-san, hoping to steal the first place away from him. She wished, she could cheer at them in succeeding this task, but she knew the bitter truth. The teen was just too good for it to happen.

After landing and getting off Izuku, they started running with moderate speed. The plan was to end it somewhere in the middle. It served few things, like not attracting much attention to them, saving up their energy and not showing what they could really do. Besides Izuku couldn't run fast in those boots.

Suddenly she heard a scream from the front. Gazing forward she saw the massive robots blocking their way along with bunch of smaller ones. Those were used at the entrance exam, if she remembered correctly. She witnessed one zero pointer being turned into icicle, and falling down shortly.

Momo frowned, looks like they would need to use Creation to get through it. She looked around to find the safest way. There, at the side was lone zero pointer, which… looked around not sure what to do? She didn't know why, but it gave of the lost puppy vibe.

"This way." she said, pointing towards confused robot.

Baby making duo nodded and they run towards it. When they're closing in, zero pointer snapped his gaze at them and started approaching them… happily? She was ready to use Flash Creation and bring out the cannon, but the robot laid down in front of them. It red 'eyes' brightened.

"Faaaathherrr." it gave out a whine that heard her ears a bit.

Momo almost choked on her saliva. What? What was going on?

"OH MY GOD! It recognizes you, Izuku! This baby recognizes its creator!" Mei shouted, jumping around the teen.

She looked at her friend, who was staring at the zero pointer with open jaw. Right, he reprogrammed them, during his entry exam. Suddenly, he turned towards them with the slyest smirk she ever saw him make and dangerous glint in his eye.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

He knew it. He called it. He was right. His seventh sense was working correctly and almost all teachers owed him money. But that still couldn't get rid of the sheer bewilderment he had. And Nezu's insane laughter didn't help with that matter.

Izuku Midoriya was a freaking Problem Child. And he had a partner, that Power Loader said was going to be a Problem Child. BUT of course it had to get worse. They were corrupting his class. It just had to be one of the most rational students in his class. Why always him? What did he do to suffer that much?

Still, Shota had to admit, watching three Problem Children riding on the zero pointer's shoulder and gaining on their competition make him excited enough to grin widely.

"DO YOU SEE IT PEOPLE?! I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED, BUT LET ME SAY YOU THIS! ONLY GENIUS BOY COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Mic shouted into his microphone.

"Alan, which zero pointer is it?" Nezu asked, finally getting his laugh under control.

"_The one that dug out Uraraka-san from under the concrete._" A.I. answered.

"Oh! It's Puppy!" Hizashi said with giant smile.

"Puppy?" Shota couldn't help but ask at the ridiculous name.

"Yeah, he behaved like a lost puppy, when he tried to find a way to move around the girl."

Huh… Shota supposed it made sense.

* * *

"Wooohooo!"

Mei couldn't help but scream with joy. This was so exciting! She never thought, that she would be able to ride such a huge baby, but here she was! She heard Izuku and Momo giggle at her reaction.

"Come on guys. Do one with me." she pleaded. Making things together always was more fun!

They all gave out a shout of happiness with their arms thrown into the sky. Her boyfriend and friend were the best!

"So? What now?" she asked them. They were the brains.

"We're closing to the front of the race thanks to the zero pointer." Momo pointed out. "We need to fall behind a bit."

"Yeah, but thanks to the…" Izuku started, looking at the head of the robot.

"Puppy!" she and Momo said quickly and smiled at each other. There couldn't be a better way to name a beautiful and loyal baby.

"Sure, why not." he chuckled. "Thanks to Puppy, we've saved more energy for next event." he said with smile.

"The next on is a team thing, right?" Mei asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. There's always some kind of game that forces students to show their teamwork skill. Usually the size is between two and four people." Momo explained, looking forward.

So they could add another person? Would they need to? Probably depends on the type of the event. She hoped, she could finally show some of her babies. How else support companies would sent her their offers?

"Mei, can you see the next obstacle?" Izuku asked with curiosity.

She used her quirk and zoomed in. "It's some kind of rock formation? There are platforms of various sizes and ropes connecting them together. Oh… there's a pit between those platforms." she reported.

"Can Puppy get us through?" Momo asked in hopeful tone.

"I don't think so. He can get us to first one, but he won't be able to move across." Mei frowned. They would have to leave that adorable baby behind. Maybe they could visit it sometimes? She was looking forward to it.

"Well… better this than nothing." Izuku said in displeased voice. So he too wanted to stay with this baby. He really was a good father!

Soon they arrived at the obstacle. Some people standing next to the chasm were looking at them with shock. Good! That was a correct reaction, when you see a fantastic baby.

"Okay girls, hold tight." Izuku commanded.

She stood next to Momo and grabbed the part that was sticking out of the Puppy's armor.

"Puppy, please carry us over." her boyfriend ordered.

Zero pointer crouched down, then it leaned over the chasm, grabbing the platform with its arms. It was long enough to secure the safety passage. They quickly run across. Mei looked down, she was glad, that she hadn't fallen down.

She turned towards robot and approached its head. The baby deserved a pat! Her partner and friend also petted it, showing their gratitude. Robot gave out a sound, signaling its satisfaction.

"Thanks, Puppy." she said, grinning widely.

"Go back safely on the other side." Momo added with slight worry.

"Yeah. I don't want a baby of mine to be damaged by accident." Izuku stated in proud tone. Then he sent a sweet, innocent smile with closed eyes. "Oh! Puppy, be a dear and help your father with one more thing. Destroy as many cords connecting this platform to the other side as you can. But don't hurt anyone."

"Yeesss" Puppy answered.

It straightened up and looked around. Aiming carefully, he swiped down its massive arm, cutting down several ropes at once. People at the other side screamed at them.

If she remembered correctly that was part of the plan. They wanted to decrease the number of people and make them burn as much energy as they could. Or something like that.

"Let's go now." Izuku ordered, with Momo already on his back. They looked so adorable!

Mei felt herself grin. Activating her hover boots, she speed up toward the edge of the platform. During her fall she used her quirk to get a find a good spot and shoot her grapple gun at it. It hit, which in turn made her swing. She loved the feeling of wind rushing around her, it made her heart beat faster. Jetpack on her back, that was upgraded to repulsor tech, would only serve as the option, when she had no other choice. Something about revealing her hand too early, if she remembered correctly.

Oh, there it was. That strange feeling of calmness despite her excitement. She didn't know how she got it and why, but it proved itself useful. She should ask Izuku about it later, he would know. Or Momo. Actually both of them would know. They were smart when it came to quirks.

Speaking of them, Mei saw duo flying from cord to cord, girl cut them with a knife she made. She briefly wondered whose idea it was.

Landing on the solid ground once again, she looked ahead and zoomed. She saw that boy with dual colored hair still on the front of the pack. Thordoroki? Something like that. The blond jerk was gaining on him. Some others students were also hot on their heels. She recognized Tsu and that weird guy with glasses.

Izuku and Momo joined her soon enough and once again they run forward.

"I see the next obstacle." she informed. "It's mine field."

"How does it look?" her friend asked.

"You can see the mines, ground around them is darker. Spaces between them are enough to travel safely, but you need to watch your steps." She answered.

After arriving they saw all students carefully walking around the mines. Unless you were the leaders. Two of them were far into the field and fought, trying to gain get ahead of the other. Blond jerk was using his quirk to fly above ground.

Izuku walked forward and extended his right arm. He grasped his wrist with other hand and aimed.

"Izuku?" Momo asked, curious of his actions.

His lips stretched into a grin. "Just watch."

He fired a blast at the ground, near the leaders feet. Mines started exploding around them, making a huge amount of pink smoke. Soon more followed, completely obscuring the vision.

She heard her boyfriend laugh and her friend shook her head with amusement. Mei didn't understood why though. Soon the smoke rose and she joined Izuku in laughter. Apparently his shot and initial detonation made two boys stumble, which in turn cleared most of the field from its half towards the end. Leaders already were running to the visible stadium entrance.

"Now we can cross." her partner happily stated.

Mei activated her hover boots and helped them move around. Especially Izuku, who had trouble due to his boots. She wanted to ask them, why they did this, but student passing them were her answer. Right, they wanted to end somewhere in the middle. She didn't know why, but it was their call.

Running through the tunnel, Mei got an awesome idea. She caught their palms, making them all move shoulder to shoulder. They looked at her with quizzical expressions.

"That way we can get the same place, just like the team should!" she exclaimed, grinning widely.

Izuku and Momo chuckled, but their holds tightened. They gazed at her, sending her small smiles.

They stepped into the field at the same time. She heard the crowd cheer, which really excited her. She hoped that they would appreciate her babies. Of course they would!

"AFTER RIDING A GIANT ROBOT, DESTROYING MOST OF THE CORDS AND HALF OF THE MINE FIELD, MOMO YAOYOROZU, MEI HATSUME AND IZUKU MIDORIYA TAKE THE TWENTY-SECOND PLACE TOGETHER! WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE KIDS? ARE THEY SOME KIND OF POWER TEAM?!" Present Mic screamed with enthusiasm.

They came twenty-second? Was that good? She hoped so. And of course they were a team! The best that could be.

She peaked at her teammates. They were pleased with result. So was she.

"Hey, that's not fair! They've equipment." someone whined.

Mei turned around and saw a tiny crowd around them, small guy with purple balls on his head at the center. If she remembered correctly, Momo told her about this guy being a pervert and staring at all girls, especially her friend. She didn't like the kid.

"Actually it is fair." Izuku said smugly.

"Yes, support students are allowed to bring their inventions and use them." Momo happily added.

"But why do you have your glasses, Yaoyorozu-chan?" Tsu asked, tilting her head.

"Two reasons!" Mei shouted, grinning at the clueless students.

"First one is that, it is a device I created and brought it with me." her boyfriend informed.

"And second one is that I've filled a special form to allow it. As long as the item doesn't give you direct advantage, you can freely use it. Things like Aoyama-san's belt or Sato-san sugar containers." Momo ended with small smile.

"You could do that?!" Mina questioned with wide eyes.

"Yup, it's in the rules. You can read them on the school Internet side." Mei answered. Even she knew that! Thanks to Izuku.

"Okay, but why were you guys working together?" Kyoka asked, making others nod.

Mei grinned widely at that. Hugging tightly Izuku and Momo, who also embraced her, she gave out a short laugh. "Because we're a team!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Sport Festival is here!

As for 'Thordoroki'... I REGRET NOTHING! I couldn't waste that perfect opportunity.

A big thank you for RisingSolstice and his suggestion for using the zero pointer. I though it was hilarious. RisingSolstice, grab yourself a package of cookies. You deserve them.

I'll adres something here. While Tony is Izuku's Number Two favourite hero, he won't make armor red-gold. Unlike Tony, Izuku doesn't want attention. Besides both of them painted it with colors they wanted. If you want to look how green Iron Man presents itself, search for 'Iron Man Gamma' and change colors how I described them. For me it looks great. It's not that the green is my favourite color... Not at all.

Enjoy the chapter and till next update. Stay safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Izuku was satisfied with the results of the first event. Thanks to the accidental creation of Puppy, they saved much more energy, which was pretty evident. Most of the people, who passed to the second event, were panting from the fatigue. Sure, riding zero pointer attracted 'some' attention to them, but he and Momo agreed that it outweighed the benefits. Besides they had fun. He really should look into what happened with Puppy's program to make him so different from other robots.

Momo… that sounded both weird and right. Being able to call her by name left him utterly overjoyed. But swirl of emotions got worse. He didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Gather up! We're heading straight into the second event!" Midnight called, waving with her whip.

All forty two students stood next to the podium and waited for the game to be picked. Izuku's mind started going through the plans. Second even always had a team focused activity. His boots and gloves would provide some power, Mei'd give them necessary ability to move around freely and Momo being live factory would create equipment to cover their needs. Maybe they would have to go and take one additional person, but it all came down to what game they had to play.

Izuku looked up when machine stopped and saw it displaying 'Cavalry Battle'. That one would be a bit problematic due to their height differences, but they could manage. Most likely by finding someone to match Momo.

He felt Mei pull him by hand. Right, they needed to grab their friend. Squeezing through the crowd he caught the sight of Bakugo being asked by his classmates to form a team with them. He looked really annoyed, but that was natural for him.

They finally saw Momo, who was talking with Todoroki. From the looks of it, he wanted to recruit her. Well… tough luck, icy boy.

"Sorry, she's taken." Mei declared happily, grabbing girl's palm.

"Yup, we're team. Hope you understand." he added, and taking other hand.

"Right, I'm with them. Todoroki-san." Momo smiled softly at the teen and squeezed her palms a bit.

He blinked at them and nodded dumbly, before turning around and looking for other possible teammates.

"Thanks for the safe." His friend said with sigh.

"No problem." Izuku nodded. "Now we need to find someone."

Momo quirked her brow. "Do we really need to?"

"I guess. Unless you want to be a rider, but Mei would be a better one. She could freely observe around and aim better if she's up." he explained, looking through the crowd for potential candidate.

"That's some nice boots you have there, pinkhead." A tired voice said.

"Thank! Tho…" Mei answer ended abruptly.

Izuku snapped his head to the left. He saw a tall guy with wild indigo hair and similar eyes, that had deep bags under them. He quickly remembered the file about teen and felt himself smirking. He hit the jackpot.

"Mei? Are you alright?" Izuku asked, faking his obviousness towards the situation and grabbed girl by her shoulder.

"What?" she blinded and gazed around her, clearly lost.

He pushed her back to Momo and gave them a nod. Looking back at the boy, he saw him scowling and getting ready to leave.

"Hey!" Izuku called, making teen stop. "Do you want to join our team?"

Boy gazed at him with bewilderment. Looks like his info was right. He really was socially awkward.

"We were searching for forth person and you're high enough to match Momo, which would balance our team nicely." he sent him soft, inviting smile. "I'm Izuku Midoriya." he extended his hand.

"What?" teen asked with shock. "Are… are you sure you want me?" he sounded rather torn between being overwhelmed and happy.

"Yeah! You're going to fit nicely. I'm sure of it." He answered with excitement.

"But… I've tried to steal your teammate with my quirk? Aren't you like… mad?" Looks like he still couldn't believe in what was happening.

"Steal with your quirk?" Izuku asked, keeping his obvious act. "Oh, you have some kind of mine control power? That's so useful for heroics! You could resolve any conflict before it even begins." That was true. Quirk like that really would be beneficial to hero." Have you thought about applying to Hero Course?" He knew the answer.

"Um… yeah." Boy scratched behind his head. He peaked at Izuku shyly. "I heard that depending on how well we do in Sports Festival, we could get a transfer to hero class." he said in longing tone.

"Then let me help you. Join us and you'll get a chance to show what you can do in one-on-one. We're all aiming for third round. Soooo?" his arm was beginning to stiffen.

"Yeah, sure…" he grasped Izuku's hand. "I'm Hitoshi Shinso."

"Nice to meet you, Shinso-kun." he smiled brightly at him. Then he turned towards the girls, who were watching them with curious expressions. "Go grab the gear."

Mei grinned widely and stated jumping, showing her excitement. "What should we bring?"

"Anything that is good for containment, but nothing too FANCY. We still need to keep our hand hidden." he informed.

Girls nodded and ran towards the lockers. He still needed Momo to create something. He lead Shinso-kun towards the side and begun fiddling with regulator to up the power. He had a feeling they would need a bit more punch.

"So uhh…" Shinso-kun started, looking at him awkwardly. "What do we do?"

Izuku smirked and snapped his eyes back to the crowd. "We're observing our enemies."

* * *

"This certainly is interesting." Nezu said, passing his binoculars to Aizawa.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Yamada asked curiously.

"It seems like Genius Boy made an alliance with Hatsume and Yaoyorozu. It looks like they have planned this." Eraser Head stated, watching field.

"Oh! I see. So they really are some kind of a team then." Mic commented with huge grin.

Nezu nodded and looked at young Midoriya, who was standing with another boy. He watched them as two kept themselves at the sideline, from time to time pointing at another team. He grinned, looks like teen was already developing strategies. He noticed that inventor and his teammates from previous event could place higher, but I looked like they chose not to. He wondered what they were going to do now.

"Aizawa-san, are you up for the bet?" Nezu asked with huge grin and chuckle.

* * *

Izuku checked the harnesses around his waist, that he asked Momo to make. They were secure. Good, they needed to be. This way they wouldn't risk getting split while flying. He was at the front of their formation with special board strapped to his back, next thing that his friend created. It had footstool with straps for rider's feet and bars for other's palms. Due to his repulsors he needed to have his hands free.

Mei was their rider. She was the smallest one, had a good grasp on how to operate jetpack, could easily use her quirk to look for valuable headbands and warn them of possible treats. Besides thanks to her headset their three hundred twenty points would be hard to steal. She also had modified stun gun.

Momo and Shinso-kun, who were accordingly on his right and left side, wore Mei's hover boots. Good thing that she made one additional pair, when their friend gushed over them, it was a cute scene to witness. Special handguns with cylinders were strapped to their outer arms. Inside those were balls filled with strong glue-like substance.

"Remember, we're going for 'taking candy from the baby' strategy. We don't go after Todoroki's team and their ten million, unless we can easily take it away." Izuku informed with steel in his voice.

"What about blond jerk?" Mei asked curiously.

"Avoid at all cost." he said sternly. "But… if the Pomeranian comes and starts barking…" he added with hint of mischief, which caused girl to giggle.

"You really must hate that guy." Shinso-kun stated simply.

Izuku chose not to comment on it.

Game begun and they started slowly, marching around the field and looking for potential catches. Izuku catch the sight of mixed hero class team, that was doing rather nicely with fending off any danger. As he suspected, Todoroki was under the siege, hiding behind his ice fortress. That seemed to be a smart choice, until ice changed literally into a goo. People poured in, but their target escaped, using a ramp Todoroki made. They were moving fast, due to Iida-san's quirk. No doubt Uraraka-san also played her part in it.

Now, where was…

"DEKU!"

That's his answer. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bakugo along with Kirishima, Ashido and Sero. They were gaining on them fast.

"I assume, that's the Pomeranian." Shinso-kun stated dryly.

"Activate boots. We're running away. Catch any headband you manage." he ordered.

After a few second he launched his repulsors and begun flying away, keeping close to the ground. He had hard time maneuvering effectively, but somehow he managed. Hours spent in the testing room proved really useful.

"They're still on us. Momo, catch headband from the guys that's riding beast boy." Mei told them.

Izuku snorted. Bakugo really wanted to beat him. He was kind of surprised when blond menace didn't come after him during first round. Unfortunately for firecracker, he would need to wait longer.

"Shinso-kun, fire behind you a few times. Make it look like you have a lousy aim." he said, steering them towards another team that was suspecting nothing.

"I won't need to act." teen commented sourly.

He heard a hiss of the gun and soon enough a litany of curses. Using his gloves, he stopped his team and turned around. He gazed straight at Bakugo's pissed face and smirked smugly. That only agitated Pomeranian more. "Take this as a warning. Come again after us again and you're saying goodbye to Festival." With that he turned to the side and started running again. They needed to save batteries in hover boots for later.

"Izuku, why did you say that?" Momo asked both curious and worried.

He bit his lip. Should he tell her, that he wanted to literally beat the shit out of Bakugo, for what he did to the girl? He still held into that wrath, it fueled him and pushed to have dark thoughts about firecracker. He knew he'd just thrown a challenge at blonde. But that needed to be done.

"I will tell you later." he would do it. Izuku felt Momo place her hand on his biceps and squeeze it lightly. He tilted his head to her and showed her small smile.

"Another team with annoying blonde is closing on us." Shinso-kun said.

Turns out 'annoying blonde' was Neito Monoma from 1-B. Seriously, dude had some issues. He started rambling about the greatness of his class, how superior they were and how they would finally take away the limelight from 1-A. He said that while he recommended their effort and respected them deeply, all while shedding a fake tears, he needed to take away their headbands to assure that he would pass to the next event. It took him three minutes to finish his monologue!

"Wow. You're good at speeches. Are you natural?" Shinso-kun asked with fake awe.

"Ah, finally…" Monoma said, before his body went limp.

"Throw your headbands to us and jump of your horse, idiot." he commended in satisfied tone.

Izuku caught the sight of blonde throwing points perfectly into Mei's extended hands and using palms of his teammates as a spring board. He crashed into the ground hard. The rest of 1-B boys were too shocked to comprehend what just happened.

"Thanks, Shinso!" Mei happily exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you. He was starting to get on my nerves." Momo admitted with sigh.

"Told you. Your quirk can resolve any standoff." Izuku added.

"No problem…" Shinso-kun told them timidly.

"Mei, how much do we have?" he asked. The point value would determinate they next actions.

"Give me a moment." she started counting under her nose rapidly. "One thousand three hundred and fifteen."

"That should be enough, right?" Shinso-kun asked hopefully. He was panting rather heavily.

"Yes. There're only two minutes left." Momo answered with confidence. "We're moving into defense, right Izuku?" That sounded like a statement.

"Unless something happens. For now we're changing our pace to march." he confirmed.

Looking around he saw almost every team trying to get Todoroki's ten million. Then he witnessed three of them rising into the air, leaving Kaminari-san on the ground. Teen used his quirk and unleashed a powerful electric wave, that shocked everyone near him. After that the rest of the team returned, and immediately began running away from Bakugo's pack. But Izuku caught up to something. First place squad wasn't moving as fast as earlier.

"Mei, does Uraraka-san look green?" he asked to confirm his suspicions.

"Hmm.. yeah. She's about to barf." girl stated bluntly.

Izuku stroked his chin, thinking if the gambit was worth it. They could get ten million points. No need trying to get attention away from them now, when they'd no doubt advance. But they couldn't just go in. If they only had some kind of cover. Wait!

"Momo." he turned towards his best friend with small, sweet, innocent smile. "Can you make us some smoke grenades, please?"

* * *

Nezu couldn't help but fidget in his seat. Cavalry Battle proved to be a real thrill. He left most of the commentary to his teachers, savoring the chaos down on the field.

Young Todoroki's team was focused on the speed young Iida provided. Thanks to young Uraraka, most likely, the only things teen had to drag were clothes. Rider himself continued to use his right side to create ice walls and protect his team with them. From time to time he froze the ground, trapping students after them. Finally young Kaminari served as a ultimate weapon to paralyze huge threats with his quirk. From time to time they took some headbands, most likely as a backup plan.

Other interesting team was the one with young Shiozaki as a rider. Her horses were girl's classmate, young Tetsutetsu, young Tokoyami and young Aoyama. He heard a few things about the 1-B grudge against 1-A for 'taking down' the villains. He was worried, that problem could escalate badly, but watching this team function and gather points, gave him hope that things weren't looking grim.

The chase, that young Bakugo made against young Midoriya's team, ended well and without the bloodshed he feared. He laughed when he saw inventor using his repulsors and young Hatsume's hover boots, to leave explosive teen in dust. Then they glued them and he witnessed young Midoriya turn and say something. Whatever it was, young Bakugo's team left them alone, chasing after ten million points.

As for the Genius Boy and his squad, they took a tactical approach and stole headbands from teams that were distracted or too weak to pose a challenge to them. They left glue on the field from time to time to cause inconvenience for others. They run with young Monoma's team was utterly hilarious and made him check papers. He had to say, that young Shinso's quirk would be very useful for hero. Being able to literally talk your way out of any situation was useful. Besides he seemed to be quite intelligent young man. Teen's homeroom teacher informed him, that boy had aspiration to become a hero. If he proved himself, then transfer would be very possible.

"What's going on?! Smoke filled the area! You can't see a thing!" Yamada screamed into his microphone, pulling Nezu out of his musing.

He looked down and saw great amount of thick, black gas covering more than half of the ring. Soon enough from it emerged young Midoriya's team, using jetpack, but the boy himself was missing.

His mind quickly caught up to what was happening. He turned to Mic, wanting to tell him to hold off with commentary, but Aizawa already silenced his friend with his scarf. Nezu shrugged it off, whatever works.

He gazed back at the field and after short wait young Midoriya shoot out into the skies, meeting with his team. Young Hatsume took something from his mouth and started cheering. Nezu gazed at the scoreboard and let out a laugh.

"Look at that people! With only a twenty seconds left, Team Hatsume takes ten million points for themselves, gaining indisputable first place! That's what you call a twist!" Yamada commented, making crowd go wild.

Explosion happened and young Bakugo shoot up, flying towards young Midoriya with tremendous speed. Nezu felt a pit grow in his stomach. This could end up badly. But then happened something, that he hadn't envisioned. Inventor pointed his arm at teen and fired a repulsor blast. Attack was too fast to dodge and hit young Bakugo, sending him towards the ground. Fortunately his team caught him.

"Genius Boy protects his team victory, literally shooting down their competition! Who would have thought, that he would be so set up on winning this with big prize!"

Nezu frowned. That kind of fall would easily put young Bakugo's life in danger, if not outright kill him. He took his binoculars and looked at young Midoriya. He had scowl on his face and seemed… displeased with the result of his action.

"Aizawa-san, young Yaoyorozu is rather close to our inventors, right?" he asked in curious voice.

"From what I know, she's eating lunches with them and visits them daily. Whenever class talks about duo, she's first to join, abandoning her prim persona." Eraser Head said in his usual tired tone.

So it seemed that young Midoriya's already bad relations with young Bakugo only worsened. Without a doubt after young Yaoyorozu close call. Nezu knew how inventor's mind worked, or at the very least he thought so. He knew that young Midoriya didn't have friends before U.A. due to his quirkless status. And with how close the relationship between teens sounded… He hoped that his business partner wouldn't do anything too serious.

"By the way, you owe me three thousand yen and month of detention coverage." Nezu informed happily.

Aizawa's groan and quiet curse filled him with joy.

* * *

**A/N:**

Here's the second round. I don't know why, but I had hard time with it. Hope you're going to enjoy it anyway.

Most likely there won't be update tomorrow. I have a doctors appointment in another city and it would take a while to go and come back.

Stay safe guys and leave your thoughts about a chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Mei glued her eyes to scoreboard. They passed second round, just like planned. But she still had hard time believing that they took first place. And all thanks to that crazy plan Izuku hatched inside his wonderful mind. Using smokes to take away enemies vision and going in with infrared goggles to steal that ten million headband, while they took into the skies. She was nervous, her mind supplied her with many 'what if' scenarios. But then he shoot up towards them, headband secured in his teeth, grinning at them. That was… so awesome! From what she remembered, they didn't have any strategy like that. Did it matter? Nope! And Izuku blasting down the blond jerk, who screamed a bloody murder, was like a cherry on top.

Mei turned around and quickly caught Izuku and Momo into tight, overjoyed hug. She felt them embrace her, which caused her grin to widen. Wait, something is missing. Correction, someone. She looked around and found Shinso walking away. Oh no, you don't!

"Hey, Shinso!" she called, gaining his attention. "Come join us. It's a victory hug!"

He looked at them with baffled expression. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Mei is right. It was thanks to you, that we were able to advance, by taking away Team Monoma points." Momo stated, smiling softly.

Shinso scratched his head and gazed at the ground. Small smile graced his lips.

"Without it we wouldn't be able to go after ten million, so in a sense, you are our hero." Izuku added happily.

Teen looked at them with shining eyes and open jaw. Mei and Momo nodded, confirming statement. They wouldn't go with that crazy plan if their win wasn't already secured.

Shinso shyly walked towards them and allowed to be dragged into the hug. Guy really was socially awkward. Well, after he spends some more time with them, he'll open up, Mei was sure of it.

"So! Who wants a lunch? I'm starving!" Mei exclaimed, making them chuckle. "Oh and you." she pointed at Shinso. "You're sitting with us. Friends stick together!" she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Friends?" he asked completely lost.

"Yes, I'd like us to be friends, Shinso-san." Momo said, bouncing on her feet.

Izuku chuckled and laid his hand on teen's shoulder. "Don't even try to fight it. We're all dead set on this."

Shinso looked at them and blinked. Finally he snorted with laughter. "If you say so." he smiled at them. It was one filled with happiness.

* * *

Momo kept gazing at the Izuku's tablet, that had a picture of matchups. There were some that peaked her interest. Like Mei's and her classmate, Iida-san. He was by far the fastest in their class, thanks to his developed musculature and quirk. But with Mei as his opponent… She just hoped that her friend wouldn't humiliate him… too much.

Another one was between Ashido-chan and Kirishima-san. Here she wasn't exactly sure, how it would go. Pink girl was very nimble and could keep her opponent on distance with her acid. But if boy could withstand it and caught their classmate, he may be able to snatch a win, but it was rather unlikely.

Izuku's fight against their new friend, Shinso-san, was first. She remembered his file, especially the part about his psychological profile. Being scorned by society for what you have no control over… She had hard time wrapping her head around it. Why would people do it? In sense Shinso-san was similar to Izuku. She knew that strategy against the teen basically said 'keep your mouth shut', but whenever she peaked at green inventor, he looked to be deep in his thoughts. His face betrayed that he was torn between something. She just hoped, that whatever he's going to choose to do, it would be for the best.

Her own match was with Tokoyami-san. It was one of trickier ones, but she had a plan. It was her second fight, that she fretted over.

There was no way that Bakugo wouldn't win his match against Tetsutetsu. Blonde was one of the biggest obstacles in the tournament. Izuku pointed it out over and over again. And she believed him. Her run with Bakugo during exercise was still fresh in her mind.

She felt her palms being grabbed. Looking to her sides, she saw Izuku and Mei, smiling at her softly, silently telling her, that all was going to be okay. They always were able to tell, when she needed their comfort. It melted her worry away. She rubbed her thumbs against their hands.

xxx

Izuku was sure that it was planned. He could bet his money on it. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill or thank Nezu.

Before his match, Present Mic made special announcement and said that the school wanted to show something to everyone. That something turned out to be his Arc Reactor. Nezu praised him for developing it, said that it powered the school and bigger part of their region, told the WHOLE world, that it was clean energy produced using cold fusion, which was thought of as impossible to archive.

Izuku could already imagine his mailbox getting filled with companies requests asking him to allow them to use this to power up their fabrics. And that meant money. Lots of money. He already earned absurd amount thanks to school's Reactor. Seriously which fifteen year old earned nearly half a billion WEEKLY. And that was about a fifty percent from the sale to power grid! He donated bigger portion of this to charity, but he still had more money than he could even know what to use for.

He shook his head, no time for being distracted by finances. He had a match to win. He just pleaded that his plan would backfire.

"_IT IS TIME, LADIES AND GENTELMEN! AND TO START THINGS OFF, WE GIVE YOU THE TWO GUYS, WHO PLACED FIRST IN CAVALRY BATTLE!_" Present Mic shouted, making crowd go wild. "_THE FIRST ONE TO GO IS A KID, WHO MAY BE RELATED TO ERASER HEAD, DUE TO HIS EYEBAGS! SERIOUSLY DUDE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT A SLEEP IS? FROM GENERAL DEPARTMENT, CLASS 1-C, HITOSHI SHINSO!_"

Izuku watched his new friend walk out from the tunnel on the other side of the field and step into the ring. He had his hands inside to pockets of his pants and his shoulders were slouched, but his face held determined expression. He know what the stakes were and what teen wanted to archive.

"_AND HIS OPPONENT, THE SMARTEST KID IN THE SCHOOL! HONESTLY HE SHOULD BE TEACHING AT THE UNIVERSITY RIGHT NOW! HOW HIS BRAIN FITS INSIDE HIS SKULL, I HAVE NO IDEA! FROM SUPPORT DEPARTMENT, CLASS 1-H, IZUKU MIDORIYA!_"

He stepped out from his passage. Crowd cheered, but he paid no attention to it. He gazed at Shinso-kun and smiled kindly at him.

"As it's a first match, allow me to explain the rules." Midnight started, her voice carrying through the stadium. "You need to push your opponent out of bounds, make him unable to continue or surrender. Everything is allowed, but don't use tricks that are too dirty or I'll disqualify you. Same with doing a serious harm. I can end match at any moment, if I see that one of you can't go any longer. Is everything clear?" They nodded. "Begin!" she said, striking the air with her whip.

"Hey, Shinso-kun." Izuku called quickly. "How about we level the playfield?" he saw teen opening his mouth to say something. "I won't use my equipment and you won't brainwash me. Just good old fist fight. That way you can show, that you're not your quirk, that you have some others qualities and get into the Hero Course. What do you say?" he really hoped for it. He could easily blast him away, but that wouldn't do right to him. Shinso-kun was similar to him, society labeled him by his genes, not his deeds.

Teen looked at him suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. "And what about your quirk?"

Ah, here was the gambit. Did he used his quirk or no? There was no way of telling it. Izuku scratched his cheek and positioned his body in such way, that his arm would hit it, if brainwash was activated. He hoped it would be enough of stimulant to break the quirk. Chuckling a bit nervously, he gave soft smile. "I don't have one." he said in sincere tone.

Nothing. Nothing happened. His mind didn't go blank, his body wasn't limp. He saw Shinso-kun's shocked expression, that morphed into the understanding one. "Okay." he said quietly and got into fighting position. His posture was full of open spots.

Izuku reached towards the regulator and switched it off, he didn't want to accidentally use repulsors blast.

Taking the initiative, he rushed at his opponent and jabbed at him. Shinso-kun barely dodged and tried to shoot his own punch. Izuku grabbed it and thrown teen over his shoulder, gaining a pained groan. Boy sent an sloppy kick from his downed position, but he quickly jumped back. Shinso-kun took that opportunity and rose up. Teen rushed at him, throwing punches and occasional kick. He was very telegraphic about his intentions, which allowed Izuku to easily dodge or counter. But Shinso-kun wasn't stopping. Even when his breath became quick and short and his knuckles turned red from hitting metal gloves, he still pushed forward.

Izuku admired that and respected it. Shinso-kun was just like him. Both had seemingly impossible dream, were shunned by society and its people. No one expected them to do great things. But they didn't agree. They stood back and pushed forward.

Izuku shoot a straight punch, which connected, and followed it with roundhouse kick, sending his opponent on the ground. Teen rolled back a bit, rose up and gazed at him.

"He know how to fight… Aren't you supposed to be some nerdy inventor?he asked, panting hard.

Izuku gave out short laugh and smiled. "I am. But you're not the only one, who wants to become a hero."

Shinso-kun tilted his head. "So you too want to get into the hero class?" he asked with curiosity.

"Nah, I'm taking SNHQT." his reply was laced with happiness and confidence.

Boy's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and he choked on air. He vaguely remembered that Momo had similar reaction.

"You nuts or something?!" Shinso-kun shouted.

Izuku just shrugged. He only wanted to take the hardest possible route to make his dream come true. Besides his girlfriend was Mei Hatsume, the girl, who could cause explosion with anything really. Huh… maybe he had some loose screws?

Deciding that it was high time to end it, Izuku rushed at Shinso-kun and grabbed him by his jacket without much trouble. Then, planting his foot on the ground hard, he spun around and threw him out of the ring onto the grass. Honestly, how light that guy was?

"Hitoshi Shinso in out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya advances." Midnight called.

He heard crowd clap and cheer, but ignored it and walked to his friend. "Need a hand?" he asked, extending his palm, smiling softly.

Shinso-kun took it and stood up with a groan. "I got my arse handed to me." he commented dryly.

Izuku patted him on the shoulder. "If you want to change it, be sure to swing by my lab. We can train together."

"I may take up your offer." he replied, walking towards the tunnel.

"You want to watch the rest of Festival at my class booth?" Izuku asked quickly. He wanted to get to know his friend better. Not that he had anything against Mei and Momo, but having a guy to talk to was kind of a fresh breeze.

His answer was Shinso-kun stopping for a moment, then turning around with ghost of a smile and walking into the Izuku's passage.

When they arrived at his class booth, he was positively surprised when he saw Momo sitting next to Mei. Both girls smiled at them and pointed to free sits. He thanked to his classmates, who congratulating him. Taking the chair he turned to his friend from hero course. "I thought you'd sit with your class." he couldn't help but comment.

"I was… but they were a bit too loud for my likeness. Besides Monoma popped up every now and then behind the wall and pick a fight with us." she answered truthfully, sighing loudly.

He nodded at that. Guy really was unpleasant to be around with.

Mic's voice caused them to end small conversation and snap they gazes at the field. Two of Momo's classmates were down fighting now. Denki Kaminari and Ochaco Uraraka. This match was pretty one-sided in his opinion.

When Midnight signaled the start, air around Kaminari-san sparkled and electricity discharged in all directions. Uraraka-san tried to dodge it, by using her quirk on herself and jumping slightly up, but was still shocked. 'Fight' ended instantly.

Kaminari-san really could use something to control his quirk better. All that wasted energy…

"Mei!" he turned towards his girlfriend with giant grin. "I have an idea for awesome baby."

They delved into the their baby making talk and started bouncing off ideas, obvious to the outside world. The baby making was too important to them. And this idea could be used for his suit, so it made that even more significant.

"Mei, aren't you next?" Momo's voice, mixed with chuckle, pulled them out of the inventors talk.

"I am?" she asked, blinking. "Oh, I am. Against that weird, speedy guy with glasses, right?" she tilted her head.

"Iida-san. Just don't let him get close and you're good." he said with big smile.

He and his friends and classmates wished good luck to the girl. Izuku wanted to give her a kiss, but this level of affection in public still was a trouble for him.

"Baby?..." Shinso-kun asked in weak, unsure voice.

"That's how they call their inventions." Momo clarified happily. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." she looked at him with understanding.

"Is there a way to get out of this friendship?" teen asked hopefully.

Izuku and Momo just laughed at him and his depressed sigh.

* * *

Mei checked her babies again. Jetpack was good to go, hover boots ready to rock, glue guns sat comfortably on her forearm and stun gun was attached to the utility belt, along with few cylinder filled with markings and gas mask. She was ready to go.

Present Mic screamed their intros. He called her 'a wild hurricane of madness'. Excuse her, she wasn't mad. Her mind just worked in a way that others didn't understand. Except for Izuku and Momo. They were special and could keep track of her spawn of ideas. Maybe Shinso could too? She remembered the look he gave them, when she called him their friend. Mei really thought that he could use some people who would accept him. Besides that was one more person to praised her and Izuku's babies!

Wait, no time for sappy things. She had a match to win. Finally her babies could be used and show everyone their awesomeness! About time.

Midnight told them to begin and her hover boots came to life immediately. The glass guy sure was fast. He was almost right in front of her almost instant. She did the only thing she could. Activated the jetpack.

Shooting into the sky and using fans in her hover boots to steer her direction, she began shooting at Speedy with glue guns. He easily avoided them.

Mei furrowed her brows. Time to use another baby. Grabbing gas mask and putting it on, she took one cylinder with pink belt, shook it and threw on the ring. Pink gas poured out of the container shrouding the field.

Weird guy tried to avoid it, he even took a deep breath. Remembering what Izuku and Momo taught her, she dived down and got closer. She wasn't much of a fighter, but she didn't need to hit him. The more you moved, the more oxygen you used. So she just kept outside of his range, shooting with her glue guns. Soon Speedy had to take a breath, swallowing some of the gas. Almost immediately he started getting drowsy and swayed sideways. Looks like sleeping gas worked faster than they assumed. Maybe they should check in later.

Landing on the ground, she walked toward her opponent. He tried his best to stay awake. She just pushed him, making him fall on the ground.

"Tenya Iida is unable to continue. Mei Hatsume advances." Midnight called.

She grinned. Babies worked! Taking a look at the place, where support companies had their representatives, she zoomed in and saw them talking between themselves. They were interested in her and Izuku's cute babies! Great! She hoped they would get great internship offers.

Using her jetpack she rose up and steered towards her class booth. After landing and taking of the babies, she took the best possible sit in the entire stadium. The Izuku's and Momo's laps. She quirked her brow at their surprised faces, but grinned widely nonetheless. They just chuckled and started petting her head.

"Is this… another thing I have to get used to?" Shinso asked. Why did he sounded so depressed?

Her boyfriend and friend started laughing. She didn't know why, but decided to join them. Shinso just groaned loudly.

* * *

Nezu observed battles between students with great amount of interest. Their fighting proneness, strategies, usage of quirks. It was just so interesting. And thanks to Alan, who transmitted every piece of possible conversation due to Midnight's earpiece, they could learn even more.

He was pleased with how young Midoriya acted. A bit of surprise rose when he said he was quirkless to young Shinso and near the end, when he mentioned SNHQT. Why did he said this? A puzzle for later, but he would get to the bottom of this.

His jaw went slack, when young Todoroki produced a giant iceberg, defeating young Aoyama in instant. He knew that boy was powerful, but this was a tad too much for a first year student. Endeavor must have trained him hard. He frowned a little bit, hoping that it wasn't too hard. It was a sliver of hope, but he needed to believe in something.

Nezu laughed silently at the response young Shiozaki gave to Mic's intro. He heard about her religious persona and pacifistic tendencies. While he admired it, he knew that girl would have to make a compromise, if she wished to become a hero. Fighting was unavoidable in that profession. But she was good at capturing targets. Young Sero tried to get a quick victory by shooting out his tape and pulling young Shiozaki out of bounds, but girl just used her vines to her bindings. Her vines grabbed teen and gently took him outside of the ring.

Young Ashido and young Kirishima looked like they dancing. Girl abandoned her shoes and used her acid to glide across the field, literally making circles around the boy, who tried and failed to catch her. It ended with Midnight's calling the fight, when young Kirishima couldn't hold his quirk any longer, losing the protections from the acid, young Ashido threw at him.

Next match was between young Tetsutetsu and young Bakugo. Like he suspected, it was kind of the bloody fight. Blonde student was relentless in his onslaught, setting explosion after explosion at the metalized teen, who didn't back down and answered with his own assault. He needed to turn down the volume due to the loudness, but young Bakugo's foul language still cut through. Sessions with Hound Dog really were for nothing. The fight ended with blonde using giant explosion on young Tetsutetsu and sending his opponent flying with hard crash against the wall. Young Bakugo looked pleased with himself, which didn't sit well with Nezu. Before going back, blonde looked towards 1-H booth with his normal scowl.

"It's time for your Problem Child's fight, Aizawa-san." Nezu happily announced, getting growl from the man.

* * *

Momo thought about using Creation to get some ice in hope to cool down her red face. Why? Why did Mei have to kiss her on the check, wishing her good luck? It was normal, but at the same time it wasn't. Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was she feeling butterflies in her stomach? And why was she grinning like an idiot? Was that happy squeal that escaped her mouth?

She took few deep breaths. It was okay. Everything was fine. It was just a simple gesture from her friend. Yes. Nothing more. It was normal for female friends to plant a kiss on each other's checks. It was normal for Mei, because she was touchy, adorable, bright, full of joy, cute, smart, with weird sense of humor that made her laugh, quirky, beautiful girl… She hated her mind. And would her face finally stop blushing?!

"_GET READY FOR THE LAST MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND PEOPLE! THE FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN THOSE TWO! THE LORD OF DARKNESS, THE RAVEN OF DESTRUCTION, THE EGDIEST KID IN THIS TOURNAMENT! FROM HERO CLASS 1-A, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI! VERSUS… THE RECOMMENDED STUDENT, WHO CAN CREATE THINGS AT HER WHIM! ANYTHING IS DOABLE FOR HER! THE CLASS PRESIDENT OF 1-A, MOMO YAOYOROZU!_"

Quickly getting a hang of herself she walked out of the tunnel. Stopping across her opponent she gave a short bow, silently wishing them to have good fight. Tokoyami-san answered with simple nod. His eyes were slightly narrowed, keeping his gaze at her.

Midnight barely called the beginning of the fight and Dark Shadow already was out, speeding towards her. But she was prepared.

Momo ran straight at Tokoyami-san, surprising the teen, and at the last moment she slid under the creature, dodging a swipe. Quickly rising up, she continued her sprint, and glanced behind her shoulder. Dark Shadow was gunning her down. Pulling her jacket up, she used Creation and produced two flash bangs without the pins from her back. Grenades exploded and beast shrieked.

She locked her eyes on Tokoyami-san, his face had displeased grimace. After watching video and reading his file, Momo learnt his biggest weakness, that made Izuku scowl. He was absolutely quirk reliant. When she thought about it, Tokoyami-san always had trouble during no quirk sparring session and frequently lost.

Momo engaged him in combat and began pushing towards the end of ring. Boy had a hard time dealing with her assult. Compared to Izuku, he was moving in slow-motion. She landed a few good hits and defended against any that he tried threw, desperately trying to get her away.

"**You're wide open!**" Dark Shadow screeched behind her.

She smirked and squatted down, a huge claw flew over her head. She created some more flash bangs, making the creature roar in pain and hide inside Tokoyami-san's body.

Doing a leg sweep she caused her opponent to fall on his back. Jumping at him, she pinned him down and got ready to strike. Her classmate's shocked expression made her smile.

"Surrender?" she proposed hopefully.

Tokoyami-san sighed and relaxed his body. "The victory is yours."

Crowd cheered when Midnight called her the winner. She rose up and helped him stand up.

"I must say, Yaoyorozu-san, that I underestimated you. I believed that Dark Shadow would be able to easily defeat you. You've really improved lately." he admitted, before turning around and walking away.

Momo blinked at his words. Did she? Sure, Flash Creation was big addition and helped her tremendously. Her sparring sessions with Izuku also were beneficial. Now she knew the do and don't, could make a decent punch or kick and was able to keep track of people faster than her. But was it that noticeable?

She returned to the booth and was immediately hugged by grinning Mei. She happily returned the embrace. Peaking up she saw Shinso-san nod shyly at her. She hoped that he would eventually open up to them.

"Where's Izuku?" she asked, realizing that he was missing.

"Oh, after you won he ran back to the lab to suit up." Mei replied, sitting on her lap. Momo found herself enjoying that and begun petting her friend's hair.

"Suit up?" Shinso-san asked interested.

They smiled cheekily. "That's a secret." they said in a singsong voice.

* * *

**A/N:**

THE NEW UPDATE IS HERE!

I've kept cannon matchups, but rest was just a pure coincidence. I've drew the lots.

Hope you like it and till next chapter. Stay safe guys.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

"_WELCOME BACK AFTER THE SHORT BREAK! WITHOUT THE FURTHER DELAY, LET'S JUMP STRAIGHT INTO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! IN THE RIGHT CORNER, THE BOY WHO CAN GIVE YOU A FREE SHOCK THERAPY, FROM CLASS 1-A, DENKI KAMINARI!. IN THE LEFT CORNER, GENIUS BOY, WHO SHOWED US, THAT HE DOESN'T NEED HIS TOYS TO WHOOP SOMEONE'S BUTT! CLASS PRESIDENT OF 1-H, IZUKU MIDORIYA!_" Present Mic's voice carried through the stadium, making crowd go wild.

Izuku chuckled a bit at the intros and took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to show the world his way of becoming a hero, a thing that would keep them safe in the future.

Wearing his Mark I armor, he walked out from the passage into the daylight. He could fly there, but he wanted to save it for the big entrance with Mark II. That is, if Alan finishes debugging and checking it functionality. He and Mei barely finished it yesterday.

He heard people murmur and saw his opponent looking at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Zooming into the companies representatives area, he saw them talk enthusiastically and taking pictures. It made gave him strange sense of accomplishment, which in turn made him feel happy. He allowed it to wash over him. He wasn't attention craving, but it was nice.

"_WHAT IS IT! MIDORIYA BROUGHT OUT SOME KIND OF COSTUME?!_"

"Midoriya? Is that you?" Midnight asked with astonishment.

He snapped open his face plate open and smiled brightly. "Sure is, sensei."

"Holy cow! Dude, this is awesome!" Kaminari-san shouted ecstatically.

"Thanks!" he smiled brightly.

"But sorry, you're about to lose, dude." he said with cocky grin. Lighting cracking around him.

Izuku just smirked and shut his face mask close. He was prepared for it.

When Midnight called the beginning of the match, Kaminari-san shoot out a huge wave of electricity at him. Normally it would paralyze you or get you knocked out. But thanks to the Arc Reactor and super capacitors, that he emptied down before the fight, it only tingled him a little and made screen glitch.

"_Power capacity is at nearly three hundred percent, sir._" Alan told him, showing him the exact number on his screen.

That was… interesting. This Arc Reactor wasn't new and during Sports Festival its efficiency dropped to only forty three percent. To think that teen could generate that much power.

"Well… how about that?" Izuku said in smug voice.

Kaminari-san looked at him stupefied. From the looks of it, he slightly overused his quirk. That meant he was harmless. And all due to being awfully quirk reliant.

He charged up his hand repulsors and shoot a double blast at the teen, sending him out of bonds, in about a second. He walked over and saw his opponent, laying on the grass, with his jacked burnt a bit, but other than that there was no damage. Izuku let out a breath, he was a bit unsure if the powering system wouldn't go crazy with all that excess energy.

He decided to go back to his class locker. He didn't wish to get bombarded by his classmates geek questions or sit in the sun in his suit. Cocked Midoriya wasn't on menu today.

"Alan, please inform Mei, Momo and Shinso-kun, that I'll be in class locker."

"_Of course, sir. And would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?_" A.I. answered with usual cheekiness.

"Tea, please." he answered happily.

He turned around the corner and almost bumped into someone. He looked up and saw red, spiky hair, narrowed, cyan eyes and flaming beard. Izuku scowled deeply. He disliked Endeavor. Sure man was Number Two Hero in Japan, but his attitude and that tense air he had made him absolutely unlikeable. Besides after reading countless damage reports and blogs about his fights, he was sure to say, that Endeavor was his Number One Disliked Hero.

"Boy." he said sharply, with superiority in his voice. "I must say, I am impressed with your plan making skills and intelligence. I assume that to coming up with this, Arc Reactor, and that power suit you must be very smart."

Did he just praised Izuku? If yes, than why did it sound like his inventions were nothing out of ordinary? Seriously, just how much could one human be disrespectful?

"Thank you, sir." Izuku said in neutral voice. He hoped that Endeavor would just leave him alone.

"Your next fight would be against my Shoto. And while your device is impressive, I suggest you to give up. My son, doesn't have time for testing the toys. He has a duty to surpass All Might." hero said in tone that held no room for argument.

Toys? Did that burning trash can just called his life's work a toy? Izuku really wanted to use remaining power and blast that jerk with his repulsors. "He still have to fight Mei. She's no pushover." he replied, trying not to sound too angry.

Endeavor snorted and shook his head. "That girl is going to lose. Enjoy the rest of the Festival and try not to embarrass yourself too much, when you face my Shoto." With that hero turned and walked away.

Izuku continued his trek, but was fuming. How could one of the top heroes have such audacity? Did that man thought that he was some king of the world, because he won the genetic lottery? Endeavor was just like Bakugo, jerk with gigantic ego.

He shook his head. He wouldn't allow those words to get to him. He knew his worth, knew what he could do and archive. He was aware of it all.

Opening the doors he was met with sight of Momo and Shinso-kun helping Mei strap her equipment. Jetpack and hover boots were already on her. But glue guns were gone, against Todoroki-san, they would be useless. In their place was something they called a Sound Rifle. It was a speaker connected to amplifiers and oscillator, powered up by the cord linking it to Arc Reactor in jetpack. It was quite large, taking most of Mei's arm. Fortunately the version for his suit was more compressed. He saw that she still had some cylinders and stun gun.

"Nice fight!" Mei said, her usual grin stretching her lips.

"Thanks. You ready to take down the Icy Boy?" he asked, opening his mask.

"Yeah. Hope that our 'Present Mic 2.0' will work against him." she answered, playing with dial.

He nodded, sharing her hope. Izuku caught Shinso-kun looking at him and admiring Mark I. He smirked at that.

"You like it?" he asked, pulling his friend out of his bubble.

Teen blinked at him and scratched behind his head. "Yeah. It's impressive." he admitted.

"All done, Mei." Momo said, straightening up with huge smile. "How about we walk you to the tunnel?"

"Yeah, sure! You can watch the match from there." she agreed happily.

During they walk, Izuku saw Mei using her quirk non-stop, not taking a part in conversation. Which was absolutely weird for his girlfriend. Was she nervous? They witnessed Todoroki-san bringing out a massive glacier in a spawn of few seconds. He had that information, but reading it and seeing were absolutely different things.

"Mei, you good?" he asked worriedly.

She hummed and blinked at him. She had a strange expression. Normally he saw it when she was concentrated while building babies. "Yup. Just doing something that may help a bit."

"What exactly?" Momo asked, showing her interest.

"Not sure really, but it links to my quirk. Two of you can figure it out later." she replied with small smile.

* * *

Mei stood in front of her opponent, waiting for match to start. Todo-something kept looking at her without much curiosity. Was he utterly uninterested? Rude! How could one not show even a tiny spark of excitement for witnessing her and Izuku genius? Their adorable babies were too cute not to admire them.

Oh, Midnight was about to start the fight. She remembered the advice Izuku and Momo gave her. The word 'begin' barely sounded and a wave of ice traveled towards her. Her answer to that was activating jetpack and taking a comfortable place in the skies, making it much harder to turn her into icicle.

Putting gas mask on, she dropped two cylinders with orange markings. Those one had a rather nasty version of pepper gas. But before containers could release their content, Lollipop Guy froze them. She pouted, she liked those babies. And to give them such a cold treatment.

Her opponent started making ice pillars, trying to hit her. But thanks to that strange concentration, she archived due to her quirk, she easily maneuvered around them. Then an ice spike from a pillar shoot right in front of her, followed by dozen more. Did this guy tried to turn her into the shish kebab?

Flying further up, she pressed a button on PM2.0 and pointed it downward. Baby started sending sound waves in rapid succession, but ice structure still stood. She touched the dial and begun turning it up slowly. Finally the pillars begun to crack and soon breaking apart, shattering into pieces. It worked! Better than during test runs. But it was loud! Even with sound protecting plugs, she heard the noise.

She zoomed in to see what her opponent was doing. She saw him on his knees, hands covering his ears, mouth wide open and eyes shut. He was in pain.

Mei pushed the button again and cut out the power. She gazed at the field. Ice pillars turned into a dust and in some places concrete seemed to have some cracks. Peaking at Lollipop Guy, she saw blood leaking down from his ears. And then he puked. Okay… PM2.0 was working too well. They would have to change it here and there. Or give everyone in Japan a sound protecting headphones.

She lowered her altitude, hovering above the ground. Todo stood up and sent her annoyed look. Excuse her, this baby was theoretically still in testing phase. He looked like he still wanted to fight. Well… Mei also wanted to win.

Normally she would just step out from the ring and go to the lab to work on her cute babies. But Izuku and Momo were here and watched her. And they wanted to rise to the top. So how couldn't she? Besides they promised each other to meet in the finals. If she won, then she would have to fight Izuku. And that strangely excited her.

Deciding to get her win, she took the stun gun. Lollipop Guy sent another ice wave at her, but she steered with her boots to the side and dodged it. Charging forward, she got into the necessary distance and shoot Todo with her cute baby. Immediately he went down, squirming on the concrete, screaming in pain.

Mei peaked at Midnight, who was about to call the fight, when temperature dropped down. Snapping her gaze at her opponent she only saw a giant wave of ice, rushing at her.

Cold! It was so cold. Like someone threw her right into the bathtub filled with ice. She couldn't breathe and move. The only thing she heard was beating of her heart and blood in her veins. Her lungs begun to burn. She wanted to take a breath. She needed it. Soon everything begun fading into black.

Ice in front of her exploded and finally she could take a huge gasp of fresh, chilly air. She coughed, her throat was strangely dry. Her vision was blurry, but Mei was sure that she saw Izuku's armored glove. Oh and his head with those softly glowing green 'eyes'. She heard some noise, it sounded similar to his voice. Was he calling her? Or someone else.

Soon more ice was taken away and she felt herself fall forward. Her body was so god damn heavy. Someone caught her. Izuku's helmet was really close. Some of the weight from her right arm and back disappeared. Then something nice and warm touched and wrapped around her. Heat radiated from her chest, which made her want to snuggle closer to it. She was sleepy.

Her body begun moving, but she wasn't in control. Looking around she saw the walls and lights on the ceiling. Momo and Shinso were here too. But why they wore such worried expressions? She wanted to call to them, but her voice couldn't leave her throat.

Her eyes shut down and she drifted into the dreamless sleep.

* * *

She was terrified. How could she be? Her best female friend was fighting against the boy, who was at the top of her class in term of power. And he tried to skewer Mei!

Momo was impressed by the Sound Rifle. To turn that amount of ice into dust and crack concrete, it needed to be very powerful. Besides looking at Todoroki-san's pained face, she was sure that device could be extremely efficient when it came to disabling and capturing people. She didn't want to be at the opposite side of this baby.

She thought that it was a good move to defeat Todoroki-san, by simply using a stun gun. Most likely he already had damaged ears and with current position, Mei's Rifle would hit part of the crowd directly.

Momo was so sure of Mei's victory. So was Izuku and Shinso-san. They prepared to celebrate, but then she saw Todoroki-san slap his right hand on the ground. Soon the gigantic mass of ice flew at her friend, burring her under it.

Her heart stopped along with her mind.

"MEI!" Izuku screamed, shooting towards the glacial.

She ran, Shinso-san next to her. She barely registered Midnight call the fight.

She observed Izuku using his hand repulsors to break the ice bit by bit, but it was going too slow. At this rate Mei would lose oxygen and freeze to death.

"Todoroki-san!" she turned to the downed teen. "Use your fire! We need to get Mei out!" she pleaded loudly.

He looked at her with unfocused eyes. "Wh-what?"

"She asked you to use your fire! Hurry up and fix it!" Shinso-san screamed, pointing at the mass of ice.

"I… I can't." Todoroki-san relied with weak voice and looked down.

What did he mean that 'he can't'?! Her friend could die and he just refused to help them rescue her! What was the point in being in hero class, if you won't do what hero is supposed to do? Sure, he was shocked and his eardrums were busted, but no doubt he still could use his quirk.

"Alan, all power to the chest piece." Izuku called hastily.

She turned to him and saw a huge beam shoot out right from the place, where Arc Reactor was. It quickly destroyed the ice.

"Shinso, keep looking if we can see Mei, I don't want to accidentally hurt her. Momo make something to heat her up. She's sure to have hypothermia." he told them urgently.

She opened her jacket, not caring if people stared at her, and begun creating a couple of blankets, along with a hot pack, wrapped in cloth.

"I see her!" Shinso-san called.

Izuku stopped using his beam and ran forward. He used his hand repulsors to get last chunks away.

When Mei's face become uncovered, she took a deep breath and begun coughing. Her face was sickly grey-blue and her eyes were hazy. When her friends finally dug her out, her body fell forward limply, but was caught by Izuku, who held her close.

"Get jetpack off." he ordered to Shinso-san, working on taking off Sound Rifle.

Momo watched her friend closely. She was shivering awfully and her breathing was shallow. When equipment hit the ground, she walked forward and opened Mei's jacket, placing the hot pack on her chest. Then they quickly wrapped her in blankets.

Izuku stood up with Mei in his arms and sprinted towards the tunnel, they followed him. They tried to call to their friend, but she didn't respond. Momo was worried. They all were. Girl's eyes closed eventually.

Recovery Girl's office came into view and she speed forward to open the door. Something told her, that Izuku would just force them open. Heroine just pointed at the bed and when Mei was placed down, she told them to back off and let her work.

The wait was agonizing. They watched as Recovery Girl checked their friend functions. During it Mei woke up, but it looked like she didn't recognize where she was or what was happening. Heroine gave girl some warm drink, but she only sipped a bit, before coughing roughly. Finally an oxygen mask was given to her, along with fluid bag.

"She's stable." Recovery Girl told them. They all released a breath, allowing their body to relax. "She needs to rest up. You can stay, but be quiet not to wake her up."

They walked to the bed and closed the drape. Momo sat on the bed and begun petting Mei's hair. Girl responded, snuggling closer to her hand in her sleep. Izuku leaned against the wall, massaging his face. He kept his gaze locked on their friend features. She peaked at Shinso-san, who stood on the other side of the bed and fidgeted. He caught her eyes on him and looked away.

"Sorry… I've never had any friends." he admitted shyly. "I don't really know what to do." he sounded slightly mad at himself.

Him too? Was it a curse or something, that all of them didn't have any people their age around them, before U.A.?

She smiled kindly at him. "Just being here is counts as a sign of support." she said softly.

They continued to sit here, watching girl sleep. Somewhere in the middle of that, Recovery Girl came in with new uniform and asked Momo to help change Mei. Boys went out for it. She was still cold, but at least she wasn't as sickly looking as before.

"I'm going to make Todoroki regret it." Izuku told them, breaking the silence. His voice was cold.

Momo looked at him. He kept his gaze locked on Mei's features. But his eyes… they were shining, a raging inferno of wrath behind them.

"Dude, no offense, but that guy can make freaking glaciers pop out like mushrooms after rain. Yeah, your suit is awesome, but do you even have a chance to do anything?" Shinso-san questioned with disbelief.

Izuku just laughed out humorlessly. It was part hollow, part menacing. It made her shiver. She never saw him like that. Then he turned to them and smirked.

"You haven't see me do a shit yet." he simply stated.

"_Yaoyorozu-san, your match is about to begin. Please go to the Tunnel B._" Alan informed her via her Glasses.

Izuku turned to her. His face turned softer and his lips stretched into small smile. "Go. We'll keep an eye for her."

"Yeah. Mei wouldn't want you to forfeit the match." Shinso-san added, looking at her shyly. "At least that's what I think."

"Okay…" she agreed reluctantly, taking of her Glasses. She wouldn't need them.

Before she left, she leaned forward and kissed girl on her forehead. Momo felt like this was right, like something she was supposed to do. She was sure that Mei would do that to her.

Walking out of the drape she saw Todoroki-san on the bed. He peaked at her with his usual indifferent gaze. She snarled at him. Did he even cared that her friend could die? From the way he behaved in class, she doubted that. It was wrong to think of him in such way, but… she her friends were too important to her.

She stepped into her passage. Crowd cheered on Present Mic introductions, but she couldn't really care for them now. Her opponent was Bakugo, a dangerous foe. Izuku told them many times over and over again about him. His file was the most developed in database, no doubt due to knowing the blonde. She looked for a chemical compounds that could neutralize nitroglycerin, that he had in his sweat. One of the solutions was sodium hydroxide, but could very easily severely harm teen or kill him. So she took different approach.

Momo looked at Bakugo. He already was in his position to shoot forward and end fight quickly. His annoyed gaze was firmly kept on her form, scowl deeper than usual.

She cleared her mind and focused on her opponent. She couldn't mess it up.

Midnight called the beginning of the fight and Bakugo rocketed towards her. She quickly created goggles and protective mask around her nose and eyes. Then from her hand came out a silver cylinder. She threw it at the teen, who did, what she expected him to do. He exploded it.

That led to setting free a white powder, which completely covered his arm. It was dextrose. Using his momentary distraction, Momo created three grenades filled with that substance and threw them forward. Soon Bakugo turned completely white and coughed violently.

Rushing at him, she made herself a metal staff. Using her momentum she jumped up and brought her weapon down. He raised his hand to set up an explosion, but nothing came out. The look of pure bewilderment pleased her remarkably. Her weapon hit him on the shoulder and Bakugo grunted in pain.

He tried to get into close range, but she fended him off with her staff. She had the advantage of range, that Izuku taught her how to use. She wasn't giving it up. Still he attacked relentlessly with his fists and legs. He kept growling at her and throwing profanities left and right. Bakugo was just like a wild animal with rabies.

Dodging his hook, by stepping to the side, she hit him on the back of his knee, which to him losing balance. Momo kicked him under his jaw, sending him on his back. She swiped down with her pole, hitting him hard on the stomach. She was going to win this.

"Yield, Bakugo." she told him, putting one end of her staff next to his throat.

His eyes snapped at her and face twisted into expression of utter wrath. Growling loudly, he swatted her stick and tried to kick her, but she jumped back in time. Bakugo rose up, a single, little explosion popped on his right hand. Compared to his usual output this was similar to sparklers.

He ran at her and when Momo haul off at him, he closed the distance by jumping at her. She created a metal beam out of her stomach, stopping his advance, but Bakugo managed to firmly grab her arm.

He turned around, jerking her along. Blonde released his hold and she skidded forward. Before she corrected herself, he kicked her, taking away her balance completely.

She fell on the ground in awkward position and her something crack in her left arm. A pained shout escaped her mouth. Suddenly her head was grabbed roughly and hit the concrete. Her mind went hazy and vision blurred. A fist connected with her cheek. She saw Bakugo with vicious sneer above her, ready to strike again. She lifted her good arm to protect her somehow, but he simply swiped down and produced an explosion. It wasn't powerful, but it managed to move her hand away. A kick to her temple followed almost immediately.

She produced a flash bang without a pin, which got Bakugo to back off. She stood up, her legs shaky. She needed to do something. Blonde was already charging at her. Momo created a bunch of glass balls from her stomach, which scattered on the ground. Her opponent just jumped up and used his quirk to shorten the distance.

He fell on her, bringing them down on the concrete. Her back hurt from the impact. Before she could do something, he began hitting her with his fist over and over again. Her consciousness started fading away, due to the pain.

"You thought that you could win, by covering me in that white shit?! Think again, you fucking extra!" he shouted at her.

"That's enough!" Midnight's voice reached her ears.

But he didn't stop. He continued punching her face, even after being declared as a winner. Only after Midnight and Cementos dragged him away with great effort, the beat down stopped. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Heroine checked on her. "Med bots are coming, Yaoyorozu." she assured her.

"Hey, you extra." Bakugo called her. "Tell Deku, that if he doesn't lose to the fucking Icy-Hot, he's getting even worse treatment."

After those words, her world went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Momo cracked her eyes open and smacked her lips. She was dizzy. Her face, arm and back were in dull pain. She blinked and looked around. She was laying on the hospital bed. That suggested infirmary. She tried to rise up, but a pair of hands caught her by shoulders.

"Hey, easy there." Shinso-san said in gentle tone. He was sitting on the stool. "You have concussion. Recovery Girl healed you as much as she could."

"How long was I out?" her voice was hoarse.

"About twenty minutes." Mei answered, walking towards her, wrapped in a blanked. She looked much better. "How are you feeling?" she asked worryingly. Girl sat on the bed and took Momo's hand in her.

"Like I ran into an angry Pomeranian." she joked, making them all chuckle. She squeezed the palm."And you?"

"Still a bit cold." girl admitted with a shrug. "Thanks for all those blankets." she grinned at her.

"No problem." Momo replied with small smile and looked around. "Where's Izuku?"

"After Recovery Girl patched you up, he left to prepare." Shinso-san informed her. "But he told me to give you this." he said, presenting her with earpiece.

She slid it on. "Izuku?"

"_Momo? How are you feeling?_" he asked in concern.

"Better… Where are you?"

"_Back in the school. I'm bringing out a big guns._" he said in smug voice.

"Big guns?" she questioned.

"_You'll see. Keep your eyes on the screen._" With that the line went silent.

She heard Mei cackling and looked at her quizzically. Girl sent her a Cheshire Cat grin and her eyes held spark of mischief. "You're going to love this."

* * *

Nezu played with his pawns, deep frown marring his features. He was glad that crisis were averted, but he was still worried.

By all logic, young Hatsume won her fight against young Todoroki. She utterly dominated it with that sound device. It was awfully loud, but it worked splendidly.

He was concerned as to why young Todoroki tried to skewer the girl, but time for questions will come later.

The outcome… Nezu didn't like it. From the looks of it, boy's quirk went haywire or he just panicked. Nonetheless it almost caused the tragedy. Nezu could only imagine how terrified the girl was, after being buried alive under a glacier. Thankfully young Midoriya, Shinso and Yaoyorozu came with a rescue and got her out. He was interested in that powerful beam his business partner used to carve his way through, but again, question for another time.

Recovery Girl informed him that young Hatsume's life wasn't in danger, which lifted a weight out of his shoulders. Everything seemed to go okay from that point. That was until last fight.

He was impressed with young Yaoyorozu strategy. Covering young Bakugo with that white substance completely shut down boy's quirk and gave her tremendous advantage. Girl's fighting skills also improved, no doubt thanks to those training sessions with young Midoriya.

But young Bakugo was relentless, attacking with enormous ferocity. It was a shame that finally he overpowered young Yaoyorozu. What worried him was that the boy didn't stop punching her even after he was declared a winner. If it wasn't for Midnight and Cementos, would he continue? Nezu didn't want to know the answer.

Teen final words worried him greatly. Honestly at this point he really considered expulsion. However the face of other troubled teen showed in front of his eyes. No. He wouldn't do it… at least not yet. He believed that he could help young Bakugo. Right after the Sports Festival, Nezu would start his private investigation.

He felt like they should disqualify the teen, but young Yaoyorozu wasn't in shape to fight. Besides they already had students, who took it even further. Endeavor being prime example.

"Welcome back after the break!" Yamada yelled into the microphone. "Before we move into the semifinals, let's hear the opinion about matchups. Eraser Head, what are your thoughts?"

Aizawa neared his mike and turned it on. "Both seem pretty straightforward. Todoroki and Bakugo are powerhouses and getting through them is really hard. But I would cross out Midoriya and Ashido yet. They can prove to be quite a challenge." he said in his usual tired voice.

"Principal, what's your input on the matter?" Mic asked with his typical excitement.

Nezu cleared his throat and grabbed his microphone. "I agree with our co-commentator. Young Todoroki and Bakugo are very strong, but we cannot outright say that the matches are over before they even began. Everything can happen. Especially with young Midoriya out there."

"Yeah, Genius Boy is still a mystery to us. Honestly I think it's the first time that support student came so far." Yamada said while nodding to himself. "Now! Without further delay, let's start semifinals! The first to arrive is the kid, who can bring back the ice age! He was a bit cold lately, so give him a warm welcome! From 1-A, the Ice King, Shoto Todoroki!" Mic called and teen walked out into the arena.

Before Yamada could continue an electric guitar sounded through the stadium soon to be followed by drums. On their laptop was a message from Alan: '_I'm borrowing the speakers._'

"I don't know who turned on the music, but it is good! With that let us welcome the boy, who can give you a headache with the lecture about the physics without even trying! Our favorite inventor from class 1-H, Izuku Midoriya!"

Young Midoriya didn't walk out from his passage. Instead the image on the big screen changed. It showed the fast approaching stadium from top perspective.

Nezu grabbed his binoculars and looked through them. He saw it. The shining green-silver armor nose diving towards the arena at high speed. When young Midoriya got closer he did a flip and used his repulsors to slow down his descend. He landed on his knee and slowly rose up, giving them good look at his suit.

It was similar to Mark I, but a bit more streamlined here and there. On his shoulders were two boxes. Nezu had no idea, that purpose they served.

"Now, that's what you call an entrance!" Mic shouted into his mike.

* * *

It was theoretically ready. Alan finished the diagnostics and debugging. Everything was uploaded and ready to go. Mark II was going to get a baptism of fire. And he was fine with it. He needed to show, that his inventions were on par with overpowered and glorified quirks. If not better than them.

He couldn't allow Mei hard work with making his grand entrance go to waste. She spent too much time working on it, to be simply thrown away, because he was pissed.

Correction. He wasn't pissed. He was furious. The humongous wrath filled him. Normally he would be disgusted with himself. That wasn't what a future hero was supposed to feel. But honestly Izuku didn't care. He was angry and wanted to vent his frustration. Both Todoroki and Bakugo hurt important people to him and didn't show any kind of remorse for it. Well… if they couldn't he remorseful on their own, than he would beat it into them.

Music started playing in his earpiece and he cracked a smile. It was good that he left Alan in charge of it. He loved this piece. Besides it would make his entrance even better. Dropping down from almost twenty five kilometers wasn't something the sane person would do, to just make a show. But Mei wasn't sane. And it rubbed on him a bit.

Crowd was silent, Midnight was looking at him with astonishment and Todoroki was surprised. Huh… that wasn't what he expected.

"_NOW THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL AN ENTRANCE!_"

Ah, there it was, the crowd going absolutely nuts, destroying their throats by screaming their cheers at him. That's more like it.

"Are you ready?" Midnight asked. They both nodded. "Begin."

Right on the cue, Todoroki unleashed the wave of ice at him. Honestly, how much more predictable and monotonous one could be? All better for him.

He lifted his hands and fired double blast, one at the concrete, other at his opponent. Floor was destroyed, stopping the advance of ice, as for the teen, he was hit right on his chest and pushed backwards. His saving grace from losing was making the wall of ice. Todoroki stood up and looked at him with annoyance. Bold of him to do that.

"Okay, next trick." Izuku called, tapping his foot. "I've seen this one many times now. Show us something new." he tried to sound like owner talking to his dog.

His answer was another wave of ice, but this time bigger. Tensing his shoulders and arms, he pushed his chest forward, releasing the energy beam, which was bigger than Mark I could make. It melted the ice instantly and ended hitting the wall of stadium. Good chunk of it was destroyed.

Todoroki tried to hide his bewilderment, but seeing as the beam shoot right next to his face, he had every right to fail at it.

"You know… your fights are boring." Izuku said in deadpanned voice. "All you do is send waves of ice until your opponent turns into icicle."

"What is your point?" teen asked him with low growl.

"My point? That you're too easy to beat." he replied, rising into the air. "Here's something special for you. You seemed to enjoy it in last round."

Front cover of boxes opened, showing everyone the speakers. Todoroki scowled and tried to send a glacier at him, but PM2.0 destroyed it immediately. Teen screamed in pain and went to his knees. Izuku lowered an output a bit, but kept it coming.

"You see? Without your ice you can't do a thing." Izuku taunted him, hovering near him. "If your right side doesn't work, how about your left?"

Todoroki tilted his head towards him and looked at him with anger. He tried to produce the ice, but it cracked as soon as it was made.

Izuku turned off the Sound Rifles, but kept himself in the air. "So? Either you drop out or try with your fire. Both are fine with me." his voice was the one of absolute indifference.

"I… I won't use it." Todoroki groaned out.

"You won't… Okay fine. You want me to give you the mike, so you can say whole world, that Shoto Todoroki will not use all of his quirk to protect the people as a hero? I'm sure they will be overjoyed with it." he laced his voice in fake excitement.

"Shut up!" teen screamed, standing up on his shaky legs. He swayed to the sides. "You know nothing about me."

Izuku huffed. "Yeah, I don't. But just from watching you today I know that you're just like your father. Endeavor must be proud of you." he didn't try to hide his anger.

"I'm nothing like him!" Todoroki shouted, unleashing another mass of ice.

Izuku rose higher and started shooting at his opponent with hand repulsors. Teen tried to save himself by making the ice dome, but soon it was blasted into bits. Zooming in, he saw a frost covering most of the right side of Todoroki's body.

"You're getting frostbites. And you're shivering. You see now, they only need to endure you, until you make yourself unable to continue." Izuku commented, snarling lightly.

He dropped down on the field and walked towards Todoroki. Another wave of ice rushed at him and covered his legs. Izuku shook his head and simply broke from his restraints, thanks to the suit power capabilities. Compared to the beginning of the fight, this ice was weak.

He hit Todoroki straight in the face, enjoying his pained groan. Grabbing him by left arm, Izuku threw the teen like a ragdoll to the opposite side of the ring. Boy rolled on the ground, stopping few meters shy from the bounds.

"You've said you're nothing like Endeavor." he said, walking closer. "But all I see is an arsehole with powerful quirk, who doesn't care what's going to happen to anyone around him." Izuku opened his face plate and looked at Todoroki with anger and disgust. "I hate people like you."

"You… don't know… what he did to me…" teen said, trying to stand up.

"I don't. And I don't give a shit for your tragic backstory. You've could have killed the person, who is very important to me." he stated, shooting blast at his opponent back, which downed him yet again. "And what was that earlier? You can't use your fire? Well newsflash idiot! It's part of your power. Honestly… you have a chance to become a great hero, but please by all means, continue to hold back due to your petty reasons. I'm sure that families of people, who you don't save, will congratulate you." he brought out his most sarcastic tone. "And all because of what? Shitty childhood? Daddy issues?" Izuku shook his head. "Grow up, kid."

Todoroki kept gazing at him with broken expression. Was truth that hard to swallow? No matter. It wasn't his problem to deal with it. He just wanted to blow out some steam. And if his preaching did some good, than all the better. If not? Well… happens.

"Scram. I've got another douchebag to teach a lesson." Izuku used simple repulsor blast to throw Todoroki out of the bonds. He ignored crowd clapping, Midnight calling him a winner or Present Mic's commentary. Turning around he searched for flaming trash can. There he was, looking at him with pissed expression. And above him, from 1-A's booth, stood Bakugo, popping explosions on his hand, sending him annoyed look. That made him smirk.

"Alan, give me the stadium's speakers for a moment."

"_You're going to do something utterly stupid, sir._" A.I. stated in deadpanned voice, but gave him control nonetheless.

"How was that for a toy?" he called, surprising people. "That TOY just kicked your brat's arse into the next week. And you want him to exceed All Might? Don't make me laugh. Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Both of you are incapable of solving situations that can't be handle by brute force." he was about to end, but a thought struck him. One that would devastate Endeavor ego even more. Closing his helmet, he added. "Oh, and for the record. I'm quirkless."

The eerie silence filled the stadium. It was very suiting in his opinion. Turning away, he walked into the tunnel and trekked into the infirmary.

Okay… maybe it was a bit too much. Did he just declare a war on Number Two Hero? Yes, yes he did. Endeavor was known for his wealth and political influence. Semi-direct one. You couldn't badmouth him or his agency, because you would get a case in the court. Every newspaper that tried to say something, that showed hero in a bad light, was immediately closed. Many blogs and sites that were dedicated to him and his work were erased. Basically he just picked a fight with the worst possible enemy. Well… another mountain to climb over.

He entered the infirmary and saw his girlfriend and friends look at him with mix of joy and disbelief. Opening his face plate he smiled nervously at them. "Hi guys."

"That was so badass!" Mei shouted, jumping up and down, grinning widely.

"It was… brutal. But I think that Todoroki deserved that." Momo agreed reluctantly. She smiled a bit at him.

Shinso-kun just looked straight into his eyes. "Remind me to not get on your bad side. Like ever."

He chuckled at that. Taking off his helmet, he stepped closer and leaned against the wall. He was glad that they enjoyed the show he put out.

"Izuku." Momo said, gaining his attention. "Tell me, do you have another grand entrance for a final fight?" she was really curious.

"Not really." he admitted.

"Shame. It was really epic." Shinso-kun commented with a sigh.

"Well then…" Momo started, turning to him with small smirk. "How about we make you one?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed the beat down Izuku served to Todoroki.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Inko sat comfortably on the couch. She was at the Bakugo's residence, waiting for Sports Festival to begin to watch her son perform. Normally she would do it at home, but Mitsuki invited her over. She was a bit surprised by that. After college their only contact was during parent-teacher meetings at schools. Nonetheless she accepted.

After a mass of commercials and commentary to hype people, the thing finally begun. She watched the class coming in, waiting for her son to appear.

"_NOW FROM THE SUPPORT DEPARTMENT! CLASS 1-H AND LEADING THEM INTO THE FIELD IS NO OTHER THAN A STUDENT, WHO SHOULD TEACH AT THE UNIVERSITY! TRUST ME WHEN I SAY, THAT HIS NICKNAME, GENIUS BOY, IS WELL DESERVED!_"

There was her adorable son, singled out and embarrassed in front of the whole world. She couldn't help but laugh at the silly, but suiting nickname.

"Izuku is already famous there?" Masaru asked in awe.

"Wow, you're lucky Inko." Mitsuki said, grinning at her.

She just politely nodded at them.

Then came Katsuki's 'athlete oath'. She blinked, absolutely not understanding why Mitsuki laughed at it and cheered. Masaru just shook his head. Seems like Katsuki was still loud and throwing challenges left and right, but did he have to be so disrespectful?

Obstacle Race begun and… Here they are! Inko looked at screen with great interest, when camera showed her baby boy along with two girls. Izuku told her about his female friends. She vaguely recognized Momo, from her visits in the comic book shop. Those girls were really pretty. Scratch that! They were beautiful. Almost every day Izuku told her about something they did together and such. She really hoped that one of them would catch her son's eye. She wanted grandbabies in the future.

"_DO YOU SEE IT PEOPLE?! I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED, BUT LET ME SAY YOU THIS! ONLY GENIUS BOY COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_"

She snapped out of her fantasy. Why her baby boy was riding on that monstrosity?! And why her potential daughters-in-law were doing it with him?! But they looked like they had fun. She will let it slide just this once.

"Oh wow! Your son have some balls to do that Inko!" Mitsuki shouted in excitement.

"Yes, he does." she simply answered.

Camera showed the last obstacle, the minefield. She had mixed feeling about it.

"Go get him, brat! Take that first place." Mitsuki shouted, when Katsuki was showed on the screen. He was fighting with a boy that had some kind of ice quirk.

Then explosion happened and pink smoke filled the field. She wondered what could happen and just like that the feed showed her Izuku with outstretched hand and still glowing repulsor.

She remembered, when her son told her about his success in making Arc Reactor and Iron Man suit. She was so overjoyed! Her baby boy's dream was closer than ever. She remembered the long hours Izuku spent reading about machinery, electricity, studying periodic table, filling out his notebooks with ideas and theories. It all paid off. She was really proud of her son.

"Damn it!" Mitsuki screamed in anger, when Katsuki was declared second, making her and Masaru cringe at the volume of her voice.

She was glad when her son came back on the stadium, sharing the place with his friends. The suggestion of them being a 'power team' really pleased her.

"Huh, would you look at that. Little Izuku is surrounding himself with girls. Who would have known?" Mitsuki said in her teasing voice. "You're so lucky Inko, you at least have a chance to be a grandma. Not like me with that brat of mine."

She chuckled slightly. "I hope so. Izuku told me about those two young ladies. They're close friends."

"That's good. I remember Izuku being a loner in middle school. Maybe even before that." Masaru commented, smiling softly at her.

Cavalry Battle started and there was her son with his female friends and unfamiliar boy. Most of the event focused on Team Todoroki and them defending their ten million, but from time to time she saw Izuku and his team running around the field and snatching points from unsuspecting squads. When score board showed up, she was glad to see them placed forth, it meant they would pass to the next event.

But she could help but cringe a little at the brutality Katsuki displayed. Mitsuki was really enjoying it, but Masaru had a little frown. At least he wasn't blind to his son's violent behavior.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?! SMOKE FILLED THE AREA! YOU CAN'T SEE A THING!_"

The top down perspective was shown and most of the field was covered in thick, black gas. Soon Izuku's teammates launched into the skies, but her baby boy was nowhere to be seen. After few more seconds of wait, her son shoot up and stopped near his squad. Mei took something from him and they all cheered.

"_LOOK AT THAT PEOPLE! WITH ONLY A TWENTY SECONDS LEFT, TEAM HATSUME TAKES TEN MILLION POINTS FOR THEMSELVES, GAINING INDISPUTABLE FIRST PLACE! THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL A TWIST!_"

Her baby boy swooped first place! She was glad for him and his team.

Then Katsuki launched himself up, straight at her son. But Izuku just blasted him of the skies.

Something was wrong. Her mother instincts were tingling. Her baby boy could easily dodge it, but he chose to shot another person. From that height Katsuki could be easily harmed. Maybe even killed.

"Damn it, second again." Mitsuki huffed.

"Congratulations, Inko." Masaru told her, smiling a bit.

"Thank you. I'm sure Izuku and his team are also overjoyed." she replied, smiling back.

As if on cue, her baby boy was shown, hugging with girls, soon to be joined by their other teammate. Her son was close to those girls! Like really close. Her chances of being a grandma skyrocketed.

"Now is the tournament, right?" Masaru asked in wonder.

"Yes. It's always on the third event." Inko informed, nodding slowly.

"Finally. Some good ass kicking in going to happen." Mitsuki cheered, visibly pumped up.

Before the tournament begun, there was a special commercial, showing big Arc Reactor. It looked similar to the one in the Iron Man movie from prequirk era.

"_The one who developed this device is none other than our first year student, Izuku Midoriya. With his consent, school build the bigger version, that powers our facilities. All the access energy is sold to the city grid. I'm not allowed to disclose the information about its performance, but let me to tell you this. Arc Reactor is giving power to the bigger part of our region. Device is completely eco-friendly. It's energy is clean, produced by a cold fusion reaction._" the principal said, during the video.

She heard choking noises. Looking at her friend, she witnessed them with their jaws slack open. Her heart swelled in pride.

"Inko, is it true?" Masaru asked in weak voice.

"Yes. Izuku dedicated most of his life to make this possible." she informed.

"Holy crap. I knew he was smart, but damn…" Mitsuki said in awe. "Does he gets something from it?"

"Yes, but I don't know the exact number." Lie. She knew very well. His account was supervised by her. Her son earned many times more money in a week, than she did during whole year. And her job was good.

Her baby boy was first, fighting against the boy from his team. His introduction made her chuckle a bit. She knew Izuku could easily blast the teen away, but they fought in all fashioned way.

"_WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?! GENIUS BOY NOT ONLY KNOWS HOW TO BUILD! HE'S FIGHTING SKILL ARE ALSO ONE TO BE ADMIRED!_"

"I didn't know that Izuku knows how to fight. His moves are very good." Masaru commented in slight awe.

"Izuku has green belt in Oyama Karate." she answered proudly. Her baby boy was able to handle himself.

Mitsuki snorted with laughter. "Green? Does he has some kind of fetish for this color?"

"Not really. Only his room and accessories are green." she replied making them all laugh.

Her baby boy won! She hoped that he would bring out the his suit soon. She wanted too finally see it.

She enjoyed Mei's fight. Girl was clever and knew what to do to keep herself safe. Izuku extolled her many time, mostly girl's intellect and building skills. She had a good laugh, when he told her about their 'babies'.

They all gaped at the huge glacier that Todoroki made. Inko hoped that her son would have to go against him.

Katsuki's match was too violent for her. She was reminded of those angry dogs, that wanted to attack you for no reason at all. She peaked at her friends. Masaru was rooting silently, but he had a small frown marring his features. Mitsuki cheered loudly, screaming at her son to 'blast that kid away'. And that he did. She was worried slightly for the boy's safety, seeing him stuck into the wall.

She was impressed with Momo's fighting skills and quick thinking. Izuku told her, that he was helping her to learn how to fight better. Girl knew how to handle herself.

Second round rolled in after a break. And there he was! Oh it was so similar to movie version of Mark II. She hoped that it functioned good. It had to be. Otherwise Izuku wouldn't be so proud of it.

"That's Izuku?!" Mitsuki shouted, completely astonished.

Inko just nodded happily. She wished that Stan could see it, they owed him so much.

The match was short and she couldn't help, but compare it to the scene from the first Avengers movie. It was exactly like that. A lighting hitting her son, him just shrugging it off and blasting his opponent away. She briefly wondered if the power reading was the same.

Once again she was impressed with Mei and her abilities. The girl navigated in the air with a strange grace, dodging the ice pillars popping out from the ground. But then she feared for her potential daughter-in-law's health. Why did that boy tried to skewer her? Didn't he know that it could kill her? Fortunately Mei raised up and used that strange device on her arm. They only heard a bit, before it was muted, but it was so loud. She pitied people on the stadium.

She was so sure of the girl's victory. She played this perfectly and when she shot Todoroki with her stun gun, she thought that the match was over. But then the massive amount of ice rushed at Mei and buried her. She gasped, terrified for the girl's life.

Fortunately her son and his friends rushed to her rescue, digging her out and taking away, most likely to the infirmary. She released the breath she was holding, but still wished that Mei was alright.

But something didn't sit right with her. There was so many heroes there, even Endeavor was present. And none of them moved an inch to help. She questioned their behavior.

Next match was normal and without any kind of moment that made her fear for participants life. She was glad that the girl from 1-B didn't suffer due to acid. Her hair, despite being vines, were really beautiful in their strange way.

Last match of the second round. Momo versus Katsuki. She silently wished for her potential daughter-in-law to win this.

"Come on brat! Just blast her away!" Mitsuki screamed, annoyed, that her son's opponent was winning it.

"Maybe that white stuff is messing with his quirk." Masaru suggested, stroking his chin.

Inko cheered for Momo. Girl really gave her all. Maybe she could get to the finals? She wondered how her baby boy would fight his friend.

But then the tables turned around. All because Katsuki managed to grab Momo, swaying the fight in his favor. She cringed at how rough and violent he was.

Shouldn't he be disqualified?! He continued to hit the girl even after being called a winner. Poor Momo, her face was all bloody and swollen. She hoped that Recovery Girl would be able to heal her.

"He took it too far." Masaru said, looking displeased with what they've just watched.

"Huh? But he won. It's all that's matters." Mitsuki replied, gazing at her husband weirdly.

Inko scowled a bit. She hadn't seen Katsuki in quite a while, but watching him today, she couldn't help, but question his behavior. He was… She had hard time describing it. But she was sure of one thing. He didn't behave like hero should.

Izuku was fighting against Todoroki. She feared a bit for her baby boy, but believed he could win.

Her phone pinged. She looked at it and saw a message from Alan. It read: 'Enjoy the grand entrance.'

The music started playing and she immediately begun tapping her foot and bobbing her head. She loved this piece.

"Inko, you know the song?" Masaru asked intrigued.

"Yes. It's from the old, prequirk band called AC/DC. Me and Izuku really like this one."

Then her son came from the skies, made a flip and did a superhero landing, posing similar to the Iron Man. He had another armor ready?! It gave the movies Mark III vibe. Inko pouted a bit, seeing that suit wasn't the red-gold, but she understood, that Izuku wanted to make his own image. She wondered a bit about the boxes on his shoulder.

Match begun and Izuku dominated it. But something was off. Her baby boy was... too violent. He could end it quickly, but it seemed like he was dragging it on purpose. Was he… was he mad at the boy for what he did to Mei? Judging from Todoroki, it looked like they talked about something, but she had no clue what they conversation involved.

After winning, Izuku looked somewhere and his voice carried through the stadium.

"_How was that for a toy? That TOY just kicked your brat's arse into the next week. And you want him to exceed All Might? Don't make me laugh. Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Both of you are incapable of solving situations that can't be handle by brute force… Oh, and for the record. I'm quirkless._"

Her jaw went slack. During his monologue the camera changed, showing them annoyed Endeavor. Why did Izuku did it? It was so unlike him, especially that rude language. Her baby boy picked a fight with Number Two Hero. She didn't know what to think of it.

Mitsuki howled a laugh. "Your son have some balls there, Inko. Who would have thought, that quiet Izuku would declare a war on Endeavor."

She didn't feel like laughing.

Katsuki's fight against Ashido was a quick one. He just rushed at her, not afraid of girl's acid, and set up a powerful explosion, throwing the girl out of the ring.

"Looks like our boys are going to face each other." Masaru stated, folding his hands on his lap.

"Yeah." Mitsuki turned to her. "Hope Izuku wouldn't be too mad for getting a second place." she grinned teasingly at her.

"I doubt it." she replied politely. "But I'm more worried about Katsuki, when he brings home a silver medal." she smirked a tiny bit.

The bet was made. And it involved good money. Normally Inko wouldn't do such a thing, as betting on her son doing something, but it was her baby boy. She was a good mother and believed in him.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND! HOLD TIGHT IN YOUR SITS, BECAUSE THOSE TWO COULD BLOW YOU AWAY! FROM 1-A, THE BOY THAT LITERALLY BLASTED HIS WAY THROUGH THE WHOLE THING! KATSUKI BAKUGO. AND NOW HIS OPPONENT!..._"

The roof of the stadium begun to close and two reflector lights pointed at the passage for her son. Massive amount of smoke was spewing out of it. The music played again, but this one was heavier. It was Iron Man by Black Sabbath. With first cord of a guitar two green lights shone inside the fume. When the first lyrics came, Izuku walked out slowly, his armor shining. The boxes were gone.

"_DAMN! THAT KID KNOWS HOW TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE! HE LOOKS LIKE THE FINAL BOSS! DEAR LISTENERS, I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO SAY, EXCEPT THAT! IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM 1-H IS HERE, READY TO ROCK!"_

* * *

He really needed to thank Momo for her idea. And Shinso-kun, his input with suggesting the smoke really made the whole thing better. The crowd was excited and Pomeranian was pissed beyond his usual scale. He grinned at that. Yeah, sure he got more attention than he wanted, but he guessed, he would need to get comfortable with it, when he'll finally become a hero.

He opened his face mask and smirked at Firecracker. It only annoyed blond more. "What's up Boom-boom boy?"

Boy gritted his teeth and his features become more animalistic than ever. "You fucking enjoy this, Deku?! Just wait till I blast that smirk out of your fucking face!"

"Oh no. I'm so scared. Big Bad Pomeranian is going to bark at me." Izuku mocked him in fake fearful voice. "Someone should get you a leash and take you to vet to see, if you have rabies." his smirk stretched further. He heard Midnight laugh at his comment.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Firecracker shouted.

"Just like you tried to do that with Momo twice?" he said, snarling at blonde. There was no reaction from Bakugo. "I'd like to see you try." Izuku growled out those words and snapped back his face plate.

The fight begun and Pomeranian shoot straight at Izuku with his explosions. He waited till blonde was close and attacked with a vicious right swing. Dodging under it, he grabbed the arm and swung Bakugo over his shoulder, making Firecracker hit the concrete painfully.

Using his free hand blonde set up an explosion right into suit's chest piece. His sneer turned into the look of surprise, when armored teen didn't waver. Instead Izuku threw Bakugo into the air and hit him with a repulsor blast, further pushing him up.

Flying up, he quickly caught up to the Pomeranian and delivered strong haymaker right on into Firecracker's face, sending blonde down, to crash on the floor. On the last second Bakugo used his quirk to slow down enough to land on his feet. He spat out the blood and growled, scowl marring his features.

"Had enough?" Izuku asked, hovering in the air.

"You think that having a fancy armor means something?!" Pomeranian screamed, throwing his hands to the sides. "I will blast it to bits! Then those two bitches will see just how pathetic, shitty nerd you are, Deku!"

Firecracker jumped out and used his quirk to steer towards Izuku, but he just blasted him off the skies with powerful repulsor blast. Blonde rolled on the ground and groaned in pain.

"You really think that Mei and Momo are that shallow to only befriend me, because I have a multibillion, high tech suit?" Izuku let out a short, unamused laugh. "They're not like all those people sucking up to you all the time." he sneered.

"Yeah, sure! Those two sluts like you for being yourself! Get fucking real, Deku! No one would ever like a quirkless fuck! Bitches are just fucking with you!" Bakugo screamed, standing up, his jacket's front in shreds. "Get out of that toy, so I can make you remember your place!"

Did he just… Yes, he did. Okay, he planned to go easy on blonde menace. Play with him a bit and then just throw him off to humble him. Of course, rough him up a BIT for almost killing Momo TWICE now. But Pomeranian just crossed a line. No more Mister Nice Guy. Bakugo was leaving this place on a stretcher.

He landed on the ground and started walking towards the Firecracker. Blonde ran at him, aiming with a hook on the helmet, but the attack was caught effortlessly. Izuku gripped hard on the wrist, making Bakugo hiss. Another hit, this time the uppercut, was grabbed in similar hold.

Pomeranian tried to use his quirk, but Izuku just steered the hands up and away from his body.

"Deploy cuffs." he ordered.

The shoulder pieces of his armor opened and two bulky, metal rings shoot out from them, latching onto Firecracker's wrist. Then they expanded, covering the hands completely in a dome. Using a low powered blast from chest piece, he sent Bakugo away, making him land on his butt.

"The fuck are those?!" he questioned, before using his quirk.

Then a bloodcurdling scream filled the stadium. Pomeranian trashed on the ground, shouting curses left and right, tears poured from his eyes. Black smoke rose from the cuffs.

That view shouldn't bring him so much joy. But it did. A huge grin found his way onto Izuku's face. Clapping slowly, he walked forward.

"Congratulations, Bakugo. You've just gave yourself at least a second degree burns and maybe even busted some bones." he stopped a few steps from the blonde. "I've developed those cuffs for people, whose quirks are based around their hands. Just like yours." he enjoyed the look of pure hate he got from Pomeranian. "So in another words… You're quirkless now."

He ran up to Firecracker and kicked him in the ribs, sending a good distance away. He was sure that some of them cracked. Bakugo stood up on wobbly legs. Letting out a roar he charged at Izuku. Armored teen met him in the middle. Dodging a straight punch, he jabbed Pomeranian on the face, then delivered an uppercut into his chin. Grabbing the blonde by shoulders, Izuku hit him with his knee on the stomach. Firecracker bended coughing up a blood. A powerful , right hook sent blond sprawling on the floor.

Bakugo took a painful breath and rolled onto his chest. Placing his arms on the sides, he begun to rise up.

Izuku placed his hand on Pomeranian's back, stopping his movement. "Here's something that you may remember." Repulsor in the glove whined softly. "Stay down" he hissed out.

Blast shout out, downing Firecracker yet again. Blonde howled in pain. A perfect circle smoldered right between his shoulder blades.

"That's it! Katsuki Bakugo is unable to continue! Izuku Midoriya is a winner!" Midnight called out.

The crowd clapped and cheered, Present Mic rumbled some kind of commentary and fireworks shoot into the skies. But for Izuku it meant nothing. Crouching next to the Bakugo's face, he opened his face plate and looked straight into his eyes.

"Try calling any of my important people names again and I'll make sure, that you stay quirkless forever." he said in grave tone. "And for the notice. For me you're never going to be a hero. People like you are villains."

Snapping his mask back, he stood up and walked away into the passage. There, waiting for him were his friends. But none were smiling or cheering. Everyone wore somber expression. They heard everything, due to earpieces they had.

Taking off his helmet, he allowed girls to hug him tightly. Izuku released a long sigh and buried his head in Momo's shoulder.

"How is a guy like him in the hero course?" Shinso-kun asked angrily.

Leaving the comfort of the group hug, he gazed at his precious people with sadness. "Because that's what most of our society wants. Heroes with flashy, powerful quirks. It doesn't matter, if they are arseholes. As long as they have power, they're extolled. People with weak or 'villainous' quirks are being told to give up by everyone. And quirkless?" he let out a bitter laugh. "If homicide was legal, I'm sure, they'd get rid of us." Izuku blinked, his words catching up to him. "Sorry… I'm… I…"

"No." Momo said, looking at the ground. "You're right. I had a moments in my life, when I had thoughts like that. That one of the important things to a hero is having a good quirk. But…" she gazed at him with regret. "But being around you and Mei, I understood that what hero needs lies in different directions."

Izuku smiled softly at those words. He felt proud, that his actions lead to someone's realization about their corrupted world.

"Good for you, Yaoyorozu. You'll make a fine hero." Shinso-kun said, smiling kindly.

She beamed up at his words. "Thank you, Shinso-san. So will you."

Teen scowled and looked away. His eyes narrowed. "Doubt it. My transfer to Hero Course isn't likely to happen. I… I won't be a hero." he told them bitterly.

"Then let us help you!" Mei shouted, jumping next to the boy.

"What?" Shinso-kun asked. He was utterly perplexed.

"You heard me! We'll help you become a hero." Girl explained, grinning like a maniac.

Izuku saw Momo nod and smile brightly at their friend. He followed her example. "Yeah, we'll help you become a hero. That's what friends do."

"Friends…" Shinso-kun whispered, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N:**

Here it is. The Sports Festival is over. Big thank you to HolyKnight5 for suggestion Inko's POV to set up a mood. I hope it worked.

I hope you enjoyed the beatdown Izuku unleashed at Bakugo. Many of you asked for this.

For people who want to see the Hulkbuster. GUYS! Chill. Izuku just started developing his tech. And things like that armor, Veronica and so on take time. They will show up eventually. Just give it a time.

The next chapter won't be up for a few days. My girlfriend is coming over a few days. Except it on Thursday/Friday.

Hope you're enjoying the fanfic. Stay safe everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

"Thank you for tagging along with me, Tsukauchi-san." Nezu said, to the man.

"No problem. You said it was important." Detective replied with small smile.

It was a Monday, new week just after the Sports Festival. The two of them were on their way towards the Aldera Junior High. Nezu wanted to do the solid background check on young Bakugo. Normally he would start with family, but he coulnd't get in contact with boy's parents. Maybe it was better this way, sometimes children could behave differently at home and away from it.

The things he heard and saw his student do didn't sit well with him. He thought about asking young Midoriya for his opinion, but decided against it for now. Boy's input would be taken last, to avoid taking sides, even subconsciously.

He asked detective to come with him just for insurance. While Nezu could tell when someone was lying or hiding information, man was pretty diligent in his work and had good senses, so he may pick up something that he would miss.

Knocking on the door and getting the invitation to the inside, they moved into the principal's crumped office. Man himself was middle-aged, bald and overweighed with hideous sense of style. How could on wore yellow tie to the light blue suit, was beyond Nezu.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Principal asked, stiffing a yawn.

"Hello, sir. I'm Nezu, principal of U.A. High School. And this is my colleague, Naomasa Tsukauchi." he said, sitting down on the chair.

"Oh, welcome! What can I do for you?" Man's face adopted the huge smile.

"We're here to ask a few questions about your previous student." Tsukauchi-san stated, pulling out his notepad and pen.

"What can you tell us about Katsuki Bakugo?" Nezu questioned, fondling his paws nicely on his lap.

Principal's smile strained slightly and his eyes squinted. Giving them awkward chuckle he said. "He's very good and talented student. His drive for heroics was well known around the school."

"That's great to hear. But what about his behavior? Was he, I don't know, aggressive towards others?" Nezu pushed forward.

Principal scratched his temple and looked away from them for a moment. "No, I've never had any complain about him. He was competitive, but he never crossed a line."

Tsukauchi-san gazed at the man from his notepad. "What about cursing? Threatening students? Or using his quirk in public?" he asked in curious tone?

Principal shook his head. "Such things were never reported to me."

"I see. Thank you for your time. Would it be a problem, if me and my friend would go around the school and talk to teachers and maybe some students?" Nezu questioned with polite smile.

"Not at all." Came quick reply. Man was sweating pretty heavily.

"Oh, just one more question. How was Izuku Midoriya here as a student?" Nezu said curiously.

"Who?" Principal looked at them with lost expression.

After leaving the office, they went to teacher's room and asked a similar questions to the employees there. During break they caught some third years and repeated the process.

Every teacher said that Katsuki Bakugo was an excellent student with magnificent quirk. They praised him through the roof and never said a bad word about the teen.

For students, they admitted that young Bakugo was 'kind of a jerk' and swore constantly. Some of them were beaten up by him or got caught in his explosions. He was the biggest bully in the school and no one could oppose to him. None of them particularly liked the boy.

But every time, when Nezu asked about young Midoriya, answers ranged from a surprise, that he was a student here, to snicker about how Bakugo from time to time 'showed quirkless nerd where he belonged'.

When they left and got into the car, Nezu had a huge frown marring his features. He didn't suspect for things to look so grim.

"Well… at least kids aren't lying about how things were" Tsukauchi-san said with heavy sigh.

"That seems to be the case." Nezu nodded slowly. "Do you think they were lying about young Bakugo in order to not destroy his chances at becoming a hero?"

"Most likely." Detective admitted bitterly. "Do you want me to open a case?"

Nezu blinked and begun playing with his paws. Would they need a case to deal with young Bakugo and his personality? He hoped no. He really hoped no. But his gut told him that it may come in handy. "For now we're only gathering the evidences. At best we may use it to punish the school and its staff for the malversation. At worst… we're going to mess up a young man's future." He stated somberly.

"Your call, Nezu-san. But what truly leaves me bewilderment is that almost nobody seems to recognize Midoriya-kun. I was blown away by his performance during Festival." Tsukauchi-san told him, amazement lacing his voice.

Nezu chuckled at detective's reaction. "Trust me, you weren't the only one. But yes, it worries me that at best they remember him as a some sort of doormat."

"He's not having any trouble in school, right?" Tsukauchi asked with concern.

"No, not at all. He's doing fantastic." he said, with huge grin. "I can't wait till he turns his dream into a reality."

"His dream?" Came question with clear interest.

"Not saying now. But if everything goes right, big changes will arrive." Nezu said almost wishfully.

* * *

Momo looked at the screen, which showed the number of offers for them. She had to admit, pros worked fast. To analyze and decide which one of them were interesting enough and had skills to intern with them was nothing short of amazing. While her four hundred seventy two proposals pleased her, it was nowhere near close to Todoroki's five thousand or Pomeranian's three and half thousand.

She peaked at the teen with dual-colored hair. All day long he seemed to be in deep thoughts and from time to time he looked at his left hand with strange expression. Momo was still angry at him for what he did during Festival, but she decided to let him be.

Looking at Bakugo, she immediately glanced at his hands. Recovery girl truly was miraculous maker, but even with her quirk and knowledge she couldn't save his palms from scars. Some were small, but others marred the whole patches of skin. His fingers were a bit crocked. In her mid, it served him right.

Going back to checking her papers with offers, she wondered, if she should ask Izuku for an advice. He possessed extreme knowledge about heroes and could easily tell her who was the best to intern with. On one hand she had no doubt, that he would help her and do it quickly, giving her this wonderful smile of his. But on the other hand, she didn't want to be dependent on him. This was her decision to make and her internship! It was her time to make important choices, that would shape her future and allow her to be the best hero she can be… But asking Izuku to check her list of potential offers wouldn't hurt, right?

Bell rung and everyone begun to pack their things. Sorting her stack of papers, she remembered something that Izuku asked her to do. Looking around her classroom, she spotted a person, she needed.

"Iida-san. Could you wait a moment?" she called the teen.

Boy turned to her with his usual serious expression. His posture was stiff, more than normally, but seeing at what had happened to his brother, she understood, that it was a difficult time for him.

"Yes, Yaoyorozu-san? How may I help you?" he tried to sound as polite as he could.

"Can you go with me to the Support Department building?" she asked, offering a small smile.

"What for?" teen questioned in a slight surprise.

"Izuku said that he has something for you. It sounded rather important, so he asked me to bring you along." she answered truthfully.

Iida tensed a bit. He looked torn between something. "Of course, but only for a little."

Their trek went in complete silence, but not the comfortable one. Momo peaked at him from time to time, only to find her classmate in deep thoughts. She heard a few times, how others asked about his brother, but answers were always short and didn't give much insight. There was also something in his eyes, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. However the vibe it gave her wasn't exactly pleasant.

Arriving at the baby making duo workshop, she was surprised to see principal here. He and Izuku were talking about something in the hushed tone, but once they arrived, the conversation ended. Mei was tinkering with something, but she still flashed a grin at her and waved.

"Ah, good afternoon to you, my wonderful students." Nezu-san said to them in his usual cheerful tone.

"Good afternoon, principal." Iida-san bowed deeply, then turned towards Izuku. "I've heard you needed my presence here, Midoriya-san."

Green inventor nodded and with genial expression, he walked a bit closer. "I did, Iida-san. I'll cut a chase and ask you something very important. How is your brother?" he said. "And please, don't lie to me." he added before answer came.

Teen's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched tightly. "Why do you wish to know it?" It came out a bit rude, which surprised her greatly.

"Depending on your answer I may be able to help him." Her friend replied in calmly manner.

Momo saw a great shock crossing her classmate features. Iida-san looked at the floor and frowned deeply. After a few moments of silence, he gazed at them again. "He's stable now, but…" he swallowed hard. "Hero Killer damaged his spine, making him paralyzed from the waist down. There's no chance for recovery" teen admitted bitterly, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Momo tried not to gasp. This was horrible. She read articles about the Ingenium and seen videos of his work. She thought highly of him, he seemed to be a really pleasant and hard-working hero. Furthermore, from Uraraka-chan she heard, that for Iida-san his brother was just like All Might for society. A pillar of heroics. She couldn't even imagine what her classmate felt.

"I see… Allow me to offer my sincere condolences." Izuku said, bowing slightly. "I don't want to get your hopes high, but I may be able to help your brother walk again." he smiled politely.

"You can!?" Iida-san exclaimed loudly, voicing her thoughts.

"It's possible. Me and Mei can create a prostheses of sort, that would allow your brother to move again. But to do that we would need to have access to his medical record and take measurements." Izuku explained.

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Midoriya-san!" Iida-san bowed deeply, showing his gratitude. He sounded overjoyed.

After her classmate left, her friend and principal, returned to their conversation. Not wanting to eavesdrop, she moved to Mei, who was tinkering with the cuffs.

"Did you know about it?" Momo asked curiously.

"Izuku mentioned something about it during classes." she replied with shrug. "I was immediately on boar with it."

"I see." she smiled brightly. "Then I must thank you. Iida-san was gloomy all day and barely talked."

"Nah, no sweat." Her friend replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, by the way, how are your offers for internship?" she asked, remembering, that support students also had those. She was sure that her friends got a tone of proposals.

"We're invited to the best support company in Japan!" Mei shouted, jumping up and down, catching Momo's palms. "They said, that our babies were marvelous and want to have us over!"

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." she replied, joining her friend in bouncing around.

"I know, right?! Just think of all those adorable babies, that me and Izuku will make there!"

Her mind came to the abrupt stop. This was usual way of Mei's talking about their work and there was nothing weird about it. Or at least shouldn't be. But out of nowhere there was a strange feeling in her stomach. During last month she saw her friends being close. Closer than best friends were supposed to be. At least she thought that. From time to time she saw them kissing each other on the checks or forehead. And every time that happened, she had a strange desire and swirl of emotions hit her. The worst one was, when she thought, that she saw them kissing on the lips. She told herself, that she must be seeing things, that she was tired after training and her mind was playing her scenes from her romance manga. But the uneasiness in her gut remained and questions kept multiplying in her mind.

"Momo, you okay?" Izuku asked, waving in front of her face. When did he came to her?

"Yes, I'm good. Why do you ask?" she asked completely lost.

"You kind of blacked out for a minute." Mei informed her. "You were staring into the space, not even blinking."

"Sorry. I had something on my mind." She answered a bit bashfully.

"It's alright. Anyway, how are your offers?" Izuku asked in wonder.

"Quite good actually. I'm trying to pick the best proposal for me." She told him.

"Something caught your eye?" Mei questioned, peaking at her from her work.

"There are some… But I think that I'll go with Uwabami." Momo said a bit unsure.

Izuku hummed and looked at her, tilting his head a bit in cute manner. "Well… that's a good choice."

Yes! She knew it. She knew that her friend would agree with her. Uwabami was pretty high ranked hero and that no doubt meant she could teach her many valuable things. She was glad that Izuku, who she considered as a hero specialist, approved her choice.

"That is, if you want to end up in commercial." he added with deadpanned voice, pulling out a very good impression of Aizawa-sensei.

Momo blinked at him and he just blinked back. What? But Uwabami was…

"Which one is it?" Mei asked, stopping her tinkering.

"The Snake Lady." Izuku replied quickly.

"Oh, her! My mom bought some perfume, because it was advertised by her." Her friend told them happily.

"But… she's rank thirty five." Momo protested in weak voice.

Green inventor snorted with quiet laughter and shook his head. He looked at her with small, amused smile. "Let me guess. She was the highest ranked hero on your list, right?"

She nodded, gazing at the floor. That was the case. She had others candidates, but Uwabami had the highest rank among them.

Izuku sighed. "While it's true that she's a great capture specialist, Uwabami is a hero, that mostly makes advertisements for products and attends charity balls. I'm not saying it's a bad choice, but no doubt you're going to spent most of your time in some studio. My bet is that she picked you, because you're beautiful."

She snapped her wide eyes at him. His voice was serious and smile he had, was bright. Her face heated up. Izuku, her best friend, thought she was beautiful. It wasn't some cheap comment from the boy, that tried to 'score' her on the ball. He was sincere about it.

"Yeah, Izuku's right. Snake Lady wanted an adorable assistant to the commercial." Mei chippered, grinning at her.

Her too! That was a bit too much for her poor heart.

"If you want, you can give me your list and I'll check for heroes that would help you." he offered kindly.

Momo took that offer, wanting to change the direction of their conversation. Their comments made her utterly happy, but for God sake. Did they had to be so serious about them? It's not like she had doubts in her body. Nature was more than generous in that matter. However for some reason something squeezed her heart and made her fill joyous, that her friends thought that she was attractive.

The sound of muttering pulled her out of her musings. She looked at Izuku, who was tearing through her list in record, whispering to himself, judging pros and cons of given offer. She found herself amazed by this. Sure, she witnessed it, when they were making strategies for Sports Festival, but still… It sure was a sight to behold.

Suddenly he stopped, somewhere past the middle. He glanced at her, then back at the list and again at her. His lips stretched in oh, so familiar sweet, innocent smile and eyes sparkled with mischief. For reasons unknown to her, she felt her primal instinct kick in and scream at her to run away.

"I believe, I've found the best offer possible. But I'm not sure, if you're going to be happy about it or no." he spoke in clear, cheerful manner, that left her wondering, why she was both excited and terrified of her best friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'M BACK WITH THE NEW UPDATE! (insert All Might's laugh)

I've spent a great time with my girlfriend and recharged my batteries. Plus we've decreased her 'list of shame', like seriously, I still can't understand how she haven't seen "The Shawshank Redemption". Besides that I've discovered how awesome braids are.

Anyway, for now we're back to daily updates, but I'm not sure, if it's not going to change in the near future. I'll keep you posted on this.

For now, enjoy new chapter. Stay safe guys!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

Nezu sipped his tea slowly, keeping an eye on young Bakugo, who was sitting on the couch. He called teen for a talk, but since student came, no words were exchanged, not even greatings. He wanted to see how long young Bakugo will remain 'calm' or at least won't start aggressively questioning things. So far barely four minutes had passed and signs of aggravation became clearer and clearer.

"So? What do you want from me?" Teen finally asked.

"Is this a way to address your principal?" Nezu questioned with edge in his voice. His face held friendly features, but the dangerous glint in his eye just dared student to cross the line.

Young Bakugo flinched and looked to the side. His scowl deepened ever so slightly. "No… sir." he said in barely audible voice.

"Glad you understand how to show the respect to your superiors." Nezu watched how teen's hands grabbed tightly his pants for the answer to his wording. "Before we go to the main part of our conversation, allow me to ask you something. Why did you left the stadium, not even receiving your medal?"

Boy's eyes snapped to him, his angry, red pupils piercing through his head. "Why would I wait for a trashy decoration?! It means nothing, if I'm not the best!" Teen shouted loudly.

"Please do not raise your voice." Nezu warned and took a sip from a cup. "So that's how you see things? Does gaining first place means so much to you?"

"I'm the next Number One Hero! Of course I need to take the first place." Young Bakugo throw his hands to the side. "And to lose it to the quirkless nerd?! I would never stay there and wait for him to rub it into my face!" He struck the table with his fist.

Nezu choose not to command this outburst. "I'm doubtful, that young Midoriya would do such thing. He's a humble young man. While I'm sure, he appreciates the title, he's not the one to gloat about it." he said in calm manner.

Teen just clicked his tongue and looked away, not wanting to continue the current conversation.

"Now, onto the main part." Nezu informed, fondling his paws neatly on his lap. "Me and other teachers heard every word you've said during the tournament." he told student and waited for his reaction. He guessed that looking at him with huge scowl was the best acknowledgement, he would get. "And seeing as your sessions with Hound Dog aren't giving any results, you leave me no choice, but to give you an ultimatum." Nezu watched the way the boy's body tensed and how the eyes narrowed dangerously. "I've seen, that you've decided to intern with Best Jeanist. Very fine choice, if you ask me. I've gotten in touch with him and asked him for a favor." he paused for a moment, gazing right into teen's eyes. "During your internship you're to continue your therapeutic sessions with Best Jeanist. After that he will send me a report. If there's no sign of betterment of your behavior, you, young Bakugo, will be removed from Hero Course and placed into General Education Department."

"What?! You can't do that to me!" Student shouted, rising from his seat. His face was one of the outraged animal, ready to kill. Then the explosions begun to pop, filling the room with the smell of burnt caramel.

"I can and I'm going to do it." Nezu stated calmly, not intimidated by the boy's outburst. "I could even expel you, if I wanted." That seemed to do a trick and 'calm' teen a bit. "But I want to help you, young Bakugo. If you truly want to become a hero, then start behaving as one. My school will not produce another Endeavor." he took a sip of his tea, empting the cup. "That's all I wanted to tell you. You're dismissed."

Teen stood in the place, seemingly rooted to the it. His shocked face morphed into the usual scowl, before he stomped out of the office, shutting the door with huge force.

Nezu sighed heavily and massaged his forehead. In his mind, that went well. Or as well as it could. The idea for ultimatum came from his talk with Aizawa-san, about the boy. The homeroom teacher voiced his worries about young Bakugo and his isolation from the class. Even young Kirishima, who stuck to the teen since U.S.J., couldn't really talk with boy. It all escalated after the Festival. The class somehow caught up to the fact, that the beat down young Bakugo served to young Yaoyorozu could be fatal to her life. Teen himself didn't even try to patch things up, instead he choose to challenge everyone, who dared to comment on it.

He just hoped, that everything would end up good and young Bakugo would see the errors of his ways.

* * *

Izuku blinked, looking at the smiling faces of Yagi-san and Principal. When Alan informed him, that Nezu wanted for him to swing by, he thought that it was about their project. However after arriving at the office, to see him and All Might in his withered form, he guessed that it was time for his answers regarding Yagi-san's look.

So he just sat down and listened. Needlessly to say, that his head had trouble containing all the information. He knew that quirks were weird, but… come on! Power stockpiling quirk, that could be passed between people not related to each other? That was a bit of the stretch. And super villain, that was able to take quirks away from the people? Nope, he didn't want to comment on it.

Massaging his scalp, he glanced at Yagi-san. "Okay… At least this cleared the mystery of your quirk and why do you look like mummy without the cloth around you… No offense here."

"None taken, young Midoriya." All Might waved his hand. "But with that out of the way, I would like to ask you a question." he looked Izuku straight in the eye, his face adopting the grave features. "Will you accept One For All and become next Symbol Of Peace? I've seen you during Sports Festival, especially how you flew to rescue young Hatsume. I believe that you have what is needed to become a hero, that will protect our society."

That caught him of guard. He was glad, that his Number Three Favorite Hero, had that kind of opinion about him. But becoming next All Might? Becoming the men, who can punch his way through any problem, with smile that can melt any worry away? Could he become such a man? Well… sure, just grab that weird quirk and done. That thought itself left him with mixed feelings. When he was younger he was sour about not having power on his own. Not being able to breathe fire, attract things to him or something between. But now, that he had his knowledge, his inventions, his important people, who liked him for who he was?

Gazing at the hero and sending him bright smile he said only one word. "Pass."

Yagi-san stood up and laughed loudly. "Yes! I know that you would agr… Wait, what?" he looked at him with lost expression.

"Pass. I'm honored, that you wanted me to succeed you, but nope. I'm good with what I've got." Izuku leaned back into the couch. "Besides, don't you think it would be suspicious and weird, that out of nowhere a boy, that was quirkless his entire life, can level a city with a punch?" he raised his brow at All Might's sheepish face. "You didn't thought about it, did you?" he asked in deadpanned tone.

"I'm a bit too enthusiastic from time to time and tend to forget about little details." Yagi-san admitted, scratching his head.

"I, for one, know that it would be your answer, young Midoriya." Nezu stated proudly.

Izuku snorted, shooting a look at the principal's smug face. "Of course you did." he coughed a quietly. "Now, if this is all, I would like to return to my workshop. Me and Mei, still have some things to go over, before our internship starts tomorrow." he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Of course. Oh and remember to be ready by Tuesday. Aizawa-san said, that he will gladly take you under his wing." Nezu informed him.

"Young Midoriya, before you go." Yagi-san called him and extended his palm. "I respect your choice and even with you not accepting One For All, I'm going to support you on your way to become a hero." he smiled widely.

Izuku shook the hand and nodded. "Thank you, All Might. This means a lot to me."

* * *

By now she should get used to it. In a way she did, that was until her mind reminded her about the Monday and how her friends complimented her. Suddenly having Mei on her lap, tinkering with some new baby, was a tad too much and left her with burning cheeks.

Her eyes went against her will and wandered across girl's body. Taking sights of how her amber eyes shone with that crazy excitement. How her uneven, pink dreadlocks were framing her face. How her features were soft and round. How small droplets of sweat traveled down her neck. How her arms were lean and muscular. How her tank top hugged her chest tightly. How her thin waist widened a bit at her hips. How her legs swayed a bit back and forth.

It wasn't a groundbreaking discovery, but Momo once again was reminded of just how beautiful her friend was. She didn't know when, but her hand found her way towards girl's hair and started petting it. She watched Mei stop for a moment, before returning to her work with small smile gracing her plump lips.

Once again she caught herself fantasying about how she wanted to touch those lips. Momo started a little experiment a while ago. Well… not exactly an experiment, but she started observing other girls. She found some cute, some sexy, some beautiful or mix of those three. Mei fell into the mixed category. And that lead her to wanting to know what those thoughts meant.

Doors opened and Izuku stepped in, wearing his new pilot suit. This one was more form fitting, leaving nothing to imagine. Honestly, he put to shame some of the boys in her class. She licked her lips, due to their sudden dryness.

"How is the suit?" Mei asked, looking at her partner.

"Good, it helps with coldness on higher altitudes." he answered, searching for something. "Do you know where the pliers are? Zipper jammed and I can't open it."

Momo stood up, ignoring her female friend pout for losing 'one of the greatest sits in the school' and moved to Izuku. "Let me help you."

"No need. I just need pliers." he protested, waving his hands at her. His voice was weird, but she just strapped it to just getting out from the armor.

She forced him to turn around and grabbed the zip puller.

"Wait!" Izuku shouted, when she pushed zipper down.

She jumped up and looked at him quizzically. He seemed terrified, gazing at her with wide eyes. Why was he so scared of her seeing his back?

She heard metal hit the floor and Mei's gasp. Glancing at the girl, Momo saw her looking right onto Izuku. Following her gaze, she soon released a breath.

There, right between his shoulder blades, was a pale imprint of hand with some rough skin around it. It seemed to be rather old, but it was noticeable.

"Izuku..." she whispered, her hand hovering above the scar. She wanted t touch it, but wasn't sure, if she could.

He released a heavy sigh and went to the bean bags, plopping on the middle one. He kept his gaze on the floor.

Momo peaked at Mei and saw her nod lightly. The two of them sat on his sides and grabbed Izuku's hands, squeezing them tightly. His own grip grew stronger. And so they waited for him to say something. She was sure that he would tell them eventually.

After a full minute of silence and taking a deep breath, he said. "It happened when me and Bakugo were little. Like… five or something." he paused for moment. "After getting his quirk everyone begun to shower him with praises, saying how awesome his quirk was, how magnificent it was that he possessed such a strong quirk, how he would become a great hero." he let out a bitter laugh. "But instead he became a bully. Every kid that even tried to oppose him… he beat them up. That in turn stroked his ego even further. Adults just ignored it, 'kids are playing rough', that's how they called it." Izuku paused for a moment. "One time he attacked a boy at the playground, because kid didn't want to leave the swing. I stood up to Bakugo and his lackeys, so they went after me. But I rose up every time. Finally Firecracker stuck his hand to my back and used his quirk, screaming at me to stay down."

Momo didn't know what to say about it. She was angry at the blonde for doing such terrible things for over a decade. She was confused, because she couldn't understand why no one tried to stop him or why adults didn't see a problem. She was amazed by Izuku and his will to defend the boy. Rubbing her thumb against his palm, she asked. "Didn't your mom try to do anything about it?"

Izuku glanced at her with sad, shameful eyes. "She doesn't know. Honestly, I have no idea how I've kept it away from her all those years. Only Stan was aware of it, but he swore his secrecy to me."

"Does… Does it hurt?" Mei questioned quietly, running her fingers across the scar.

"No, but it feels funny, when someone touches it. Like your trying to tickle me with a feather." he replied, leaning back into the bean bag.

Her friend lay down on green inventor's chest and glanced at her. Ignoring her shyness and the heat on her cheeks, she followed Mei's example. She was on his left, which allowed her to hear his loud heartbeat. Momo felt him wrap his arms around them, keeping them close. Pink inventor took her palm, placing them right in the middle of boy's torso.

"We're never making baby for that blonde prick. Like ever." Mei declared seriously, making Izuku hum in agreement.

Momo tilted her head up, catching a bit of his face. "You're really brave, you know?"

He chuckled a bit and turned his head to her. His green eyes gazed right into her onyx ones. "Thank you." he gave her a small, grateful smile.

At this moment Momo decided two things. One, she would do her best to beat Bakugo down every time she gets a chance. And two, there was no other place she would rather be, then with those two.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

The internship at the best support company in Japan. Whole week of glorious baby making with Izuku at the Miyashiro Industries, with the best possible equipment. She could barely contain her excitement! According to her boyfriend she didn't, but that was beside the point. Oh, wait. He told her something about going back to school, to have some hero apprenticeship. She pouted a bit at that, but otherwise was happy for him.

They could go back home every day, seeing as Tokyo was only half an hour from Musutafu, but Mei didn't want to waste time and money for traveling. So she coaxed Izuku into arranging hotel room as close to their internship as possible. She may have used her lips to silence his possible protest. What she didn't understand was his reaction of disbelief, when he saw that their room had only one bed. She heard him say something about having a talk with Alan, but ignored it. Father should have good contact with his children.

After arriving at the Miyashiro Industries they couldn't help, but look at the building. It was tall and modern, huge windows and with giant logo. Her mouth watered at the sight of it. She pretty much dreamed about a building like that for her own company. Well, hers and Izuku's, but what's his is hers so… Did it really matter?

What surprised them the most was that, almost immediately they were taken by the friendly secretary to the enormous lab. She thought, that their workshop, alongside launching station, was huge, but this? They could fit everything here at least thrice! And the best part was? It was given to them for their stay here.

She expected, that they would have to attend some boring meetings with scientist, that would tell them do and don't, trying to gloat about how awesome they were. Or have lectures about business, learning how to run your company successfully. Actually that didn't sound too bad. But getting the place with the latest, cutting-edge equipment, built-in assembly line and having access to seemingly unlimited amount of recourses? She wasn't the one to question things.

Most of the first day was spent by them getting to know machines they never used and upgrading jetpack. Izuku suggested to make it into something, that would allow the user to move more freely. She agreed with it. Using hover boots to maneuver in the air wasn't exactly a piece of cake.

Not having a holotable was a bit of nuisance, but Alan put together new blueprints and sent them. Whatever works, she guessed. They abandoned the box for more streamlined oval shape with two thrusters. For maneuverability they added folded wings. The control problem was solved by adding bracers with sensors. Izuku would write the program later, so everything would run smoothly.

During their lunch break, they were literally swarmed by workers, mostly inventors. And instead of gloating, they praised their work, asked questions about their babies and even suggested some potential improvements. Then came the question about Arc Reactor. So Izuku told them a tale about how it was build and run. Most of the crowd was silent, but some mentioned something about 'needing a drink'. She heard them saying that her boyfriend basically created a new field of technology. She was proud of him.

They first night at the hotel was… interesting. She was strangely excited and nervous about sharing a bed with Izuku. From his expression, she judged, that he was too. At first they just laid next to each other, but she was allured by warm radiating from him. So she did what she though was right and plopped her head on his chest, putting her arm around his stomach and tangling their legs together. He tensed a bit, but quickly relaxed, which ended up with him hugging her close to him. Honestly she didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she knew one thing. There was no freaking way, that she would be able to sleep without him at home.

The plan for a second day was none existing. But after coming to lab, they saw a man in fancy business suit, checking out their jetpack. There was something familiar about him, especially his eyes, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He didn't give them a name, but presented himself as a 'big passionate of science and technology'. He wasn't an engineer himself, but his questions were right on point. It turn he gave them tips and small lectures about running the company. But not in the boring voice. He was funny, made all sort of comparisons, mixing it with jokes here and there. This guy was awesome! They asked him to stay and keep them company, on which he gladly agreed.

Mei decided to complete the work on the jetpack. As for Izuku, he was checking Puppy's program. He himself admitted, that he had absolutely no idea, how it was possible for him to gain a consciousness. She knew that parts of Alan's system were used to make the new software for robots, but from what she deduced none were about them archiving the self-awareness.

"This is interesting." Izuku said absentmindedly, looking at the lines of code.

"What is, kid?" Man asked, gazing at the monitors.

"Puppy still has the almost exactly the same software as others zero pointers." he informed them, typing quickly on the keyboard.

"Almost?" she questioned, getting more and more interested.

"Yeah, almost." he highlighted the few lines of code. "This is something that I didn't add."

"So, where did it come from?" Man queried curiously.

Izuku changed his position into the thinking one and remained silent for a few moments. "My guess is… Okay, uh, this may go a little bit around it, but yeah… So zero pointers have a special order to avoid harming participants in any way. They may destroy buildings, roads and so on, but they can't cause damage to human. They link with the cameras around testing sides and robots inside to generate routes, that will only scare of people."

"Okay… what about it?" Mei asked, not seeing where this was going.

"The testing side, where Puppy was, had most of the robots destroyed by students and some of the cameras due to the reckless way of fighting. Plus Puppy was buried underground. So when it rose up, all of the concrete was send into the air. Uraraka-san was caught under one of the slabs and she was on his route. Being unable to determinate a new route and breaking the directive about 'not harming humans', his system went into overdrive." he explained further.

"That still doesn't explain the consciousness gain." Man said, frowning a little.

"My guess is that the learning program kicked in, and due to the connection to the school system, it used Internet to teach itself what to do. This changed into a slow process of learning about the world and archiving awareness." Izuku pointed at the screen. "Those lines basically say, that if the need arises, Puppy will search for the best solution on the matter."

"Wow." Mei wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "So he's like Alan then?"

"Not exactly." he shook his head. " Alan was specially designed to do it. But here zero pointer used its system to learn how to deal with presented situation and became Puppy."

"Do you think we can buy it from school?" she questioned, looking at him. "It would be a shame to reset it to the basic functions." Getting rid of Puppy wasn't okay with her. She hadn't created him, but this was Izuku's baby! And as his girlfriend it was her job to make sure, that all of their adorable children would be safe and get needed love.

"If you want to go through with it, I suggest for you to open a company." Man said, gaining their attention. "Trust me, the taxes for such a huge buy will be much lower for it. And if the school will give you a contract, then it would be even less."

Open a company? Yes, yes, yes, YES! HELL YEAH! She wanted to it with Izuku right here, right now. She begun jumping around her boyfriend, gazing at him with expectation.

Izuku blinked and turned to the man. "Can we even do it? I mean, we're not adults yet."

Man just chuckled at them. "Normally no, but this old fox knows some loopholes in the system. If you want, I can get a papers and help you with this." he proposed with smirk.

"What are you even waiting for? Go and come back fast!" Mei ordered him, grinning brightly.

Man laughed loudly and left their lab in hurry. She liked him even more.

"You know, we should celebrate it somehow." Izuku suggested, his overjoyed eyes gazing at her.

Plopping down on his lap and wrapping her arm around his neck, Mei looked at him with love. "I know how." She kissed him with passion, just like the first time, when it happened.

Izuku returned it gladly, making their kiss even better.

* * *

Momo was excited, slightly embarrassed and scared. All at once. And it was because of her internship. While Aizawa-sensei took her class to the train station, she remained in school. Reason? She was interning with a teacher from their school. The hero that Izuku suggested to her. Opening the door the staff room, she was gritted with a sight of grinning Midnight in her hero costume.

"Finally. I thought, that you run away somewhere." Heroine said to her.

"Sorry for the wait." Momo bowed lightly. "As a Class President I had to make sure that my classmates had all necessary things."

Midnight waved her hand at her. "It's fine, don't sweat about it. But…" her tone changed to more dangerous one, her eyes had feral look and her tongue licked her lips slowly. "Don't make a habit out of it. Otherwise, I might have to punish you."

A chill ran down her spine. Now she understood, why Aizawa-sensei gave her his condolences, when he saw her choice. You couldn't tell what this woman would do. "Yes, sir."

And just like that Midnight turned back to her happy persona, smiling brightly at her. "Good. Now go change and grab your luggage. We're going to another city."

Momo blinked at her, not knowing about it before. "If I may ask, why?"

Heroine hummed and begun checking paper on the table. "Hosu Police Department requested heroes to do more patrols, due to the recent attack of Hero Killer. And as a freelancer of sort, I decided to take it. Besides it'll be a good opportunity to show you how to operate during the time when people aren't feeling safe." Midnight explained.

She nodded at the arguments. Reasons were fine with her. "What about a Hero Killer? He may strike again." she didn't want to run at that villain.

"That's true, but if this happens, then he would have a small army of heroes to get through." Heroine turned to her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yaoyorozu, I won't allow my beautiful apprentice to be harmed."

Momo was glad for that and felt a bit better. But did that woman really needed to call her apprentice? She wasn't exactly aiming to become a hero like R-Rated Hero: Midnight.

After the train ride and dropping their stuff at the hotel, she went at her first patrol. Talk about exciting. She followed heroine advices and kept looking around, searching for potential problems. So far it was quiet, the only disturbance came from people recognizing her from Sports Festival. Some praised her performance, telling her, that they were rooting for her, others wanted her autograph and picture. Midnight encouraged her to do it, saying that it made people happy and at ease.

During their walk she saw many heroes. Some known, some not, but all of them diligently patrolled the streets. She caught the sight of her classmate, Iida-san. She waved at him, but he didn't give any response. Weird, teen was very polite and always greeted people with respect. She guessed that he wanted to do his duty right.

First day of her internship ended with nothing except pictures, autographs, and hurt feet. However, Midnight explained her a little more meticulously about how exactly heroes were getting paid and about the different types of codes used for emergencies. So it wasn't absolutely wasted. Message from Kendo-chan, who whined about her internship with Uwabami, made her glad, that she listened to Izuku.

Her mind wandered towards her friends. They texted her, telling her how they were doing. She was surprised, when she saw the sign saying 'Miyashiro Industries'. Did her parents have something to do with it? She would ask them after coming back home. But she was glad for baby making duo. She sighed loudly. She already missed them terribly.

"Ohohoh. I know that sound." Midnight, in her PJ's, said, sitting down on her bed with teasing smirk.

"What sound?" Momo questioned, not knowing what was going inside heroine head.

"That sigh you just made. It's the one when you miss someone, who's very close to you." Woman explained.

"Well… I'm missing Izuku and Mei. We won't see each other for a week." she admitted sadly.

"Genius Boy and that crazy, pink girl?" Midnight asked interested.

"Yes. They're my best friends." she said, smiling widely. "Honestly, it's the first time, that we're not seeing each other for so long."

Heroine just looked at her for a moment, before smirking. "You like them." Woman stated with chuckle. "Correction. You love them." she told her, wiggling her brows.

"What?!" Momo shouted, looking with wide eyes at the Midnight. "No. We're just good friends." There was no way, that she was in love with them. But why did her heart beat stronger at the thought?

Heroine's smirk widened as she leaned forward. "Sure… But let me ask you something. What do you feel, when you're with them?"

She blinked at the question. Her mind supplied her with all kinds of memories, she spent with baby making duo. "I feel… happy. Overjoyed. Every time, when there's a lunch time or our lessons end, I'm looking for them. I thrive to be with them."

"Nice. Now how would you describe them?" Midnight pushed forward.

Momo took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Well… Izuku is the most intelligent person I've ever met. He's hardworking, passionate, very kind and polite towards others… He's very good at analyzing people and their quirks. His smiles can turn into the miniature sun. Also he can make a perfect impression of Aizawa-sensei."

Heroine laughed at the last one. "Okay, what about Hatsume?"

"She's very energetic and touchy, not that's a bad thing. Like Izuku, Mei is very serious about her work as an inventor. She has a strange moments, when she just knows what to do or say to make your day better. Despite being seemingly clueless, she's rather empathic. Like you've said, she's a bit crazy, but in a good way."

"Nice going. But what about their bodies? Do you find them attractive?" Midnight questioned, licking her lips.

The mental images of her friends flashed before her eyes. She remembered Izuku in his pilot suit, how tightly it fitted him, showing his figure. She remembered his fluffy, curly hair, that she wanted to pet all day long. His bright, emerald eyes, that from time to time shone. As for Mei… Holy crap! She saw her naked, when she helped Recovery Girl change her friend from wet clothes. She saw her best friend in the birth suit.

Her cheeks heated up and she was very sure that her whole body turned red. "Y-Yes… They're very attractive." she replied in whisper.

"Both?" Midnight dug further.

"Yes… both." Momo hid her face in her hands.

"Just checking. Last question. Do you have a strange feeling, when their near you or touch you? Like having a knot in your stomach or your heart beating faster?"

Taking a moment to collect herself, she peaked at the heroine from behind her fingers. "Every time."

"Congratulations!" Woman exclaimed happily. "You're bisexual and in love with two people."

The words reached her and her brain processed them many time. In the end her mind decided to the one thing. Pass out with huge, overjoyed grin on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Opening her eyes and seeing unfamiliar ceiling was weird. Blinking the sleep away, she remembered that she was at her internship with Midnight at Hosu. Heroine took her for patrol and told her more about their profession. Then they returned to hotel and…

WAIT! She sat up abruptly, her mind running through the yesterday's night at Mach 10 speed. The talk with Midnight, things she told her about her beloved friends, the joy she felt in her heart.

She plopped down and let out a happy squeal, followed by the girly giggle. She, Momo Yaoyorozu, was in love! Honestly, how could she be so blind? She read so many romance manga, that she should be an expert in that matter. But now she didn't care. Why? Because she was in love. It was the best argument she could make and everyone, who had a problem with it, had to deal with it.

"Oh, I see someone is in good mood today." Midnight said, leaning against the bathroom doorway with smirk on her lips.

Momo calmed herself down and looked at the heroine. "I am." she smiled widely, but frown soon came out. "But… what do I do from this point?" she gazed at the woman.

Midnight came closer and sat at the bed. "Isn't it obvious? You go and tell them."

That was a bit too straightforward for her. She was just made aware of her crushes. Besides… "But won't I have to choose?" Could she even? Her heart squeezed painfully. Well… there was her answer.

Heroine raised her brow. "Why would even you choose? You can be with both." Woman told her as it was the most natural thing in the world.

Momo gazed at Midnight, not understanding what she meant.

"I mean, since quirks came into play, many things changed in society. Homosexuality and bisexuality are normal nowadays. As for polyamorous relations, they became popular about hundred years ago. In Japan polyamorous marriages are legal for about… seventy six years now." Heroine explained calmly.

She couldn't help but gasp at the information. She had no idea, that those were normal things. So there was a hope for her to be with Izuku and Mei. "Would they even want to be with me?" she questioned doubtfully. The potential rejection scared her.

Midnight laughed at her words and shook her head with amusement. "Are you kidding me? Just from what you told me yesterday, I can tell that they care deeply about you. I can bet my money, that they have feelings for you as well." Woman smiled genuinely at her. "If you want, I could help you." she said with playful wink.

"Would you?" Momo asked hopefully. This was her chance, seeing as romance manga failed her.

"Of course! I love good romance. By the time I'm done with you, those two will beg to be with you." Then came the feral look. "But, if you truly want my help, then I must declare you my official apprentice. And that means you must call me Mistress."

Momo swallowed loudly. Was her potential relationships with baby making duo worth it? Would she lower her dignity to gain a thing, she always fantasized since reading her first romance? Gazing right into Midnight's eyes she said. "When do we start, Mistress?"

* * *

Izuku shuddered. Glancing at his girlfriend, he saw that she stopped tinkering with special goggles to new jetpack. "Mei… did you also just had a feeling that made you both extremely happy and terrified?"

She looked at him and nodded vigorously. "Do you know, what this could be about?"

"No idea." He admitted, before going back to his work.

* * *

Turns out becoming the apprentice of R-Rated Hero, wasn't that bad. Heroine took her to hotel's spacious gym and begun teaching her how to fight even more efficiently. Midnight was a capture hero, but there were times, when she couldn't use her quirk due to enemies being prepared for her or risking putting her allies to sleep. So woman showed her how to 'fight dirty', which meant using everything to her advantage. Grab their hair, hit them in sensitive places, use their weight against them, bash them with different objects. Basically do everything to down your opponent. Izuku was right, that heroine was a great choice for her. Yeah, she could create a lot of things, but that drained away her fat reserves, which meant draining her energy. She needed to be smart about it.

After two hours of basically 'making out with floor', as her… Mistress put it, they went out into the city for a small patrol. They would do one more at the night to hopefully catch some action. She couldn't deny, that she wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline. Besides internship was all about it, gaining experience.

Momo catch the sight of someone pointing into the sky and her eyes followed in that direction. She saw a black drone flying around. It seemed strangely familiar to her. Her mind supplied her with memory, when she was sitting with Mei outside the launching station. Girl wanted to test some new flying device. Now that she thought about it, those turbines were exactly the same. Did her friends had a special order to make those? She should ask them later.

After coming back and changing into normal clothes, Midnight begun a special lesson. The art of deception and interrogation, which would also allow her to woo her crushes. And in simpler turns, how to use your body to your advantage. She was embarrassed by it. She had a special teacher before, one that made her walk around her room in heels with book on her head. To learn how to move like a proper lady. What her Mistress taught her was absolutely unladylike. But it left her with… strange feeling of freedom. There was something natural about this movements and her body just picked it like it was its second nature. Midnight called her 'natural seducer', which caused her to turn into tomato. She was not a seducer! She just thought that it may come useful in the future… And potentially make her love objects fall for her charm.

Night rolled by, before she even knew about it. Her Mistress was right, there was action. They went into the 'bad part' of the Hosu and right of the bat they started with a robbery.

Two masked men tried to get money from small shop. They didn't have guns or knives with them, apparently their quirks were enough. Following the protocol and Midnight's instruction, firstly she secured the area and people. Making sure, that civilians were safe, she went in, only to dodge one of the robbers, who flew out of the door. She glanced at heroine, who was straightening up from the throw motion. Mistress winked at her, before going for the other guy. Processing the message, she created handcuffs. Nearing the downed men, she had to jump back to avoid the wild swipe of his elongated nails. Robber rose up quickly, but was limping on his left leg. He lunged at her, trying to pierce her with his claws. Instead of backing out, she went into his range. Gracefully dodging his slashes, Momo grabbed his arm and pulled, simultaneously, kicking his left shin. His face met asphalt and he let out a painful groan. Twisting his arm, she cuffed his wrist. Sitting on his back, she grabbed other arm and 'presented' it with steel bracelet. Turning back to store, she saw heroine dragging out other man, who appeared to be knocked out.

"Good job, Creati." Woman said, flashing a smile at her.

"Thank you, Midnight." she replied, rising up.

"Ah-ah, that's not how my cute, little apprentice is supposed to call me." Heroine told her, feral gaze directed at her.

"Thank you… Mistress" Momo whispered, hiding her red face from the world. How was she supposed to call her that in public?! She could barely do it in private.

After getting over her embarrassment and police taking robbers away, they continued with their patrol. She saw more drones flying above them, mostly checking the alleys. She shrugged it off for now, she would get her answers from Izuku or Mei later.

Stopping mugging, car thief and even a freaking arsonist, they witnessed police chasing some drunk person, who drove recklessly. She wanted to help somehow, but Midnight pointed out, that there was no way for them to catch a speeding vehicle. She reluctantly admitting, that she couldn't do anything.

"Hey." Mistress called her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I know it can be frustrating, not being able to help. But you're not the only hero. Focus on doing what you can." Woman smiled gently at her.

Momo nodded at her words. Heroine was right, she just begun her path as a hero and learning when you can and can't do something was also a part of her job. Another valuable lesson.

Before they could carry on with their duty, someone screamed. Turing around she saw a purse snatcher, pushing his way through crowd. Peaking at Midnight, she saw her giving her thumbs up. Cracking a smile, she speed towards the runner. Thinking quickly, she jumped up and created a rollerblades on her feet. Pushing with all her might, she quickly caught up and saw a young boy, no older than ten. Frowning at it, she got ahead of kid, and put herself right into his path. Boy saw her at the last second and ran straight into her. Catching him by shoulder, she gently pinned him against a wall. He was struggling a bit, but seeing that he couldn't do anything, kid just gave up.

Midnight and elder lady came soon after this.

"Thank you, hero." Granny said, taking her purse. She glanced at the boy and huffed at him. "You should put that little villain into some juvenile detention center. They always start small." Lady told them, before turning away and walking away.

Villain? That was a strong word. Momo wouldn't call this boy this. She remembered, when Izuku told her, how this word is used too frequently to describe every illegal activity. Even the pettiest criminals were described as villains. This… this didn't seem right to her. Was society always like this?

Kneeling down and gazing at the kid, who was scowling at her, she asked gently. "Why did you do it?"

"Why do you care?" Boy answered rudely, turning away for her.

"Because I want to know. I'm still a heroine in training, but I still want to help people. It doesn't matter to me, who you are and what you've done." she said firmly, smiling lightly at him.

Kid peaked at her with dubiety. "Me and my sister are poor. I wanted to get us something to eat, but we don't have any money."

"Couldn't you ask your parents for some money?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"They're not at home. Probably drunk somewhere… again" Boy admitted bitterly.

Momo frowned deeply. She couldn't really understand what he was going through. Her parents were always there for her or at least tried to be. Beside she was raised in luxury, always having everything she wanted, but not to the point of being spoiled rotten.

Unsure how to proceed, she looked at Midnight. Heroine walked away and talked with officers, who just arrived. After few moments one of them came and took a boy into the police car, being as gentle with him as they could.

"Don't worry about him." Heroine told her, smiling lightly. "I instructed them to take him home and get him and his sister a supper."

"What about the parents?" Momo asked with interest. She hoped, that the sibling wouldn't be forced to stay with such horrible people.

"Most likely they will have a case in the court. On the side node, you did good here." Woman patted her on the head.

"I… I just thought it was wrong to assume things about him. He's still young." she told truthfully.

Mistress smiled fondly at her. "You will become a great hero one day, Creati."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update. I was pretty busy during the day. But that's the life on the countryside.

Important thing. Soon there'll be a change in updates. I won't be able to do them daily. I need a summer job to be able to pay the rent for a place in the city, where I'm going to college. So yeah... I'll write those in my free time. Hopefully I'll be able to produce two-three weekly.

Stay safe guys and till next update.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

Finally, after numerous phone calls and messages left, Nezu had a chance to meet with young Bakugo's parents. He started believing that they just ignored him on purpose. His first impression of boy's father was good one, man seemed to be a soft-spoken, kind and polite. And he offered a tea, which meant a lot to Nezu.

Sipping from his cup, he gazed at the Bakugo-san. Man was a bit tense, which was absolutely understandable, after so many attempts of getting into the contact. Smiling lightly, to create a pleasant aura for their conversation, Nezu begun. "Although it took a while, I'm happy, that we can finally have a chat."

"Yes, sorry for that. Me and my wife are pretty busy with our work." Bakugo-san explained timidly.

"No worries, it's completely understandable. Speaking of, is your wife joining us?" Nezu questioned with interest. He wanted to meet both parents of the problematic student.

Man shook his head. "Unfortunately no, she got a call and had to go. Sorry for the inconvenience."

He nodded at that, not showing his discontent. "That's okay. Things like that happens." He took another sip from a cup, before fondling his paws on his lap. "Now, let us get to the point of my visit."

"Of course. You've said that it's very important." Bakugo-san said, focusing entirely on him.

He decided to test the waters with a seemingly simple question. "Did young Bakugo said, that he's meeting with our school psychologist?"

Man's eyes widened. "No, he hadn't tell us a word about it."

Nezu nodded, frowning lightly. "His aggressive behavior is something that can't be overlooked."

Bakugo-san raised a brow. "I know, that Katsuki can be… rough and loud, but is it really a that big of a problem?"

He sighed lightly, hoping that the information he's to reveal won't be too much for a man. "You and your wife weren't told about it, but your son's actions could lead to the death of his classmate during exercise."

Bakugo-san whitened and his hands begun to tremble. Opening his mouth a few time, he finally formed a sentence in half-whisper. "Is… Is that student alright?"

Nezu allowed himself to smile lightly. At the very least this man could understand a gravity of the situation, unlike his son, who just shrugged it off. "Yes, young Yaoyorozu is perfectly fine."

Bakugo-san released a breath and relaxed a bit. "That's good to hear… Wait, Yaoyorozu? Isn't that the girl, that Katsuki fought at the Festival? The one with black hair and quirk that made things pop out from her skin?"

"Yes, that's the one." Nezu admitted, nodding. "While we're at it, what are your thoughts about the match?"

Man bit his lip and scratched his temple. "While I'm glad for him, that he won, I think that he went too far with it." he admitted truthfully.

"That he did. If it wasn't for Recovery Girl, young Yaoyorozu's life could be in danger." Nezu said gravely.

Bakugo-san lowered his head. "I'm terribly sorry for my son's action." he sounded really sincere about it.

"Thank you for that. You see, I'm looking for a reason for young Bakugo's behavior. I've already visited his previous school. While teachers praised him, students told me, that he was a bully. Everyone, who was in his way, and I quote here, 'got at least one explosion to their faces'." Nezu explained, hoping, that he boy's father could enlighten him.

"I… I was not aware of that. Every time, when I went for a parent-teacher meeting, I was told just how great of a student Katsuki was." Man admitted, utterly bewilder with this.

Nezu scowled lightly, but quickly returned his expression to neutral one. "I see. Do you have any idea, from where this kind of behavior may come from?"

Bakugo-san took a few moments to gather his thoughts. "I think… that it is possible for my wife to cause some of this." he said bitterly. "Mitsuki is fixated about things being perfect and our son being strong. Ever since he got his quirk and told us, that he wanted to be a hero, she became pushy with him."

That was a very valuable information. It was sure now, that the problems with young Bakugo's attitude came from home. School and kid's, that wanted to befriend him for his powerful quirk, only worsened situation.

"Thank you for that, Bakugo-san." Nezu said, smiling politely.

"If I may ask… are you planning on expelling Katsuki?" The question was laced with slight amount of fear.

"For now I gave your son the ultimatum. Either he fixes his unacceptable behavior or he's transferred to General Education. But if everything fails… then I'd have no other option, but to do it." Nezu hoped it really wouldn't come to this.

"I see… Thank you for your visit and honesty, principal." Bakugo-san said gratefully.

* * *

It was just one day, buy it still felt surreal to him. He was fifteen, not even three months into the High School, and he had his own company. That was… Izuku had a hard time believing it. Same with becoming the current youngest multibillionaire in the world.

He and Mei decided that he should be the president, she only took a bit of the contribution, seeing as it was his money poured into the business. But his girlfriend was happy nonetheless. It was a really big step for them.

He may have coaxed Mei to agree with a name of their company. While 'Hatsumiya Industries' sounded good, he really wanted to pay homage to the Marvel Entertainment, Inc.. Without them Iron Man wouldn't exist and most likely he would still be at the bottom of self-pitying chasm. After quirks showed up, Marvel soon bankrupted and closed their doors for good, which saddened him greatly. So in honor to it, he named his company Marvel Industries.

And while he was in a business mode, he looked through a thousands of messages from numerous companies, asking him about sharing his Arc Reactor with them. Even a Minister of Energy and Resources mailed him, proposing a deal. Man wanted to exchange the nuclear power for something more powerful and clean. That made him really glad. Him and his bank account. Not that he was greedy for money.

There were also quite a few messages, mostly from military, politely asking him to sell his suit to them. He answered them all with a simple and firm no. Literally. There was no way, that he would ever do it. Iron Man suit armed with real weapon, ready to kill its targets? They would have to prey it from his cold, dead hands. Excuse him for not wanting to pulling the potential trigger for a Third World War to start.

Another surprise came from America. Turns out, there are still some Marvel fans. After seeing him during Sports Festival, the Internet was almost flooded with images of him and his armor, compared to the comics and movies version. They even called him 'Real life Tony Stark', which put a giant smile on his face. He created an account at the most popular blog and answered a few questions. Needlessly to say that people were pleased.

"It's ready!" Mei shouted from the other part of the lab.

Standing up from the computer and walking to her, Izuku saw her jumping around the workbench. On it was the new jetpack, bracers with sensors and special goggles. All painted black.

"Our new baby is ready to go!"

Izuku chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you test it?" he asked doubtfully.

She sent him hurt look. "Of course. I want this adorable child of yours to succeed."

"And there was no explosions?" he raised an eyebrow.

She put her hands on her hips and pushed her chest out in pride. "I'm a reformed inventor thanks to you. I don't know just how much time I've saved thanks to following your way of thinking."

Izuku was glad for that. He didn't want complains about Mei utterly destroying a testing side. Having the most powerful company in Japan against them, when they barely started they business, could end up badly.

"Why did you want to add that moistening feature to the goggles anyway?" she asked, grabbing the device.

He smiled lightly at her. "I want to give this baby to Aizawa-san as a thank you for taking me as an intern." he explained, but earned a blink with clueless expression. "Momo's homeroom teacher." Another blink. "The hobo-caterpillar" he told her with sigh.

"Oh! Him! Why didn't you say so earlier?" she laughed loudly, obvious to his misery. "But if he's going to fly with this, then he should get some sort of jumpsuit."

Petting her hair, he gazed at the clock above the entrance. He needed to gather his things. "I've got it covered."

Mei embraced him tightly, putting her chin on his chest, looking him straight in the eye. "It will be boring without you." she told him, pouting lightly.

"Sorry for that." he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "You can always watch my suit camera for some action."

She hummed, playing with his hair. "It won't be the same." Soon grin crept on her face. "But at least I'll have something to do in the meantime."

"Oh yeah, Puppy's new body, right?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yup!" she bounced slightly. "You're sure that principal is okay with selling him to us?"

"He said, that he could even give Puppy to us for free, but I denied it. We're signing the papers, after I'm at school." Izuku confirmed happily. It was time for his accidental kid to be 'home' with him.

"Great! So… nothing too big, because we want him to help around the lab, right?" Mei questioned, already typing on the computer a message to Alan.

"Yes, it would be easier to interact with him. So maybe somewhere around the adult's size?" he suggested, gathering everything to the case.

"Alright. I'll get it done." she turned the chair around to glance at him. "Hey, what about the big body?"

Izuku adopted his thinking position. Would they need it? Not really. He may just permanently transfer Puppy into the new body and wipe zero pointer drives clean. But something about having a giant robot of utter destruction was appealing to him. "For now we're going to keep it with the rest in the magazine. If we need, we can do something later with it."

"Okay." Mei happily exclaimed, before going back to work.

He almost got late for a train, thanks to his girlfriend wanting to give him a goodbye. He briefly wondered when did she learn to kiss like that, not that he had anything against it. Arriving back at Musutafu and coming to Nezu's office, he was greeted by principal and Aizawa-san, who were watching feeds from drones on the tablet.

"Right on time, young Midoriya." Nezu said, motioning him to sit.

"Did the drones found something?" he asked, peaking at the tablet.

"_So far it's clear, sir. Hero Killer is still hiding._" Alan informed him.

"That or he's run away from the city. With all the heroes patrolling the area he might got scared off." Aizawa-san commented is slightly displeased tone.

"From his file it's rather unlikely." Izuku stated, opening the folder with Stain's information. "He usually kills three-four heroes, who he thinks aren't suited for a job, before relocating. And so far only Ingenium was attacked."

"Speaking of, how is the prosthetic?" Nezu asked interested. He really cared about the man, even if he wasn't a student anymore.

"Pretty much done. We're still before the first fitting, but otherwise it's ready." Izuku replied happily. If this worked out, his company could offer a first product to the society.

"What's in the case, kid?" Aizawa-san asked, tipping his head at the object.

He grinned widely. "Actually that's something for you, Eraser Head." Hero just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "It's a thank you gift for agreeing with interning me. You can take the whole thing or just the goggles."

He putted the case on the table and opened it, showing its contents. "It's modified jetpack, that Mei made. We gave it aerodynamic shape and folded wings to allow better maneuverability. The bracers have sensors in them, that send the information to the computer, which steers the wigs. Also they're reinforced, so it's possible for them to block some hits. Just don't go crazy with them. As for goggles, they have a few functions, like distance measurement and aim support. But the feature that will no doubt catch your attention is the special layer, that is going to help you with your dry eye problem. At the lab I've got prepared the special suit, that will help you with keeping your body warm while flying. It's made from durable material, so it won't tear easily while fighting." Izuku explained calmly, passing the goggles with red tinted glass to Aizawa-san.

Eraser Head put them on and looked around the room. He was silent for a few moments, before a small smirk showed on his lips. "Nice work, Midoriya."

"Thank you, sir." he nodded, joyous for his and Mei success.

"How is it called, young Midoriya?" Nezu asked, checking out one of the bracelets.

Izuku scratched his cheek and gave a sheepish chuckle. "We haven't given it a name yet. But seeing as it's for underground hero, who works mostly at night… How about Night Raven?" he asked, glancing at Aizawa-san.

Man pushed his goggles up and shrugged. "Good name as any. I'm more interested with your information gathering skills." his voice gained a slight edge. "We saw, that during a Festival you were well prepared for your competition. Almost like you had strategies developed beforehand."

Izuku peaked at Nezu, who also was looking at him, awaiting his answer. Smiling innocently he replied with small shrug. "I may have hacked into the school cameras system and watch every first year student, gathering all and any information, which then I used to make profiles about them, that helped me to pretty much nullify any potential threat."

At first there was silence. Eerie, slightly uncomfortable silence. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. But it was soon broken by Nezu's maniacal laughter. Aizawa-san on the other hand had a giant, shit-eating grin splitting his face in half face. That was more like what he had in mind.

"You sure, you don't want to transfer to my class?" Eraser Head asked hopefully.

"Sorry. I need my support license to run my company successfully." he tried to sound apologetic about it. "Besides I think without me, Mei would revert to her old ways and Power Loader would drunk himself to death." he chuckled a bit at that.

"Right, Kan-san complained, that since young Hatsume moved out with you, he have lost his drinking buddy." Nezu commented, evidently finding the situation hilarious.

"Anyway, get yourself ready, kid. I'm taking you for your first patrol." Aizawa-san stated, standing up and grabbing the case. "Besides you need to teach me, how to operate that thing."

His heart beat stronger. This was it. His very first step towards his hero carrier. He would squeeze as much experience from it as he could. Even if it meant not sleeping for next seventy two hours. "Yes, sir!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

There was something soothing about flying through the sky at night. Maybe it was lack of sun or lot less noise around. Izuku didn't really know, but he felt like he could fly all night long, just for the sake of it. Maybe after his internship he could somehow do it? Thought for later.

He peaked over his shoulder and saw Eraser Head, flying few meters behind him. Aizawa-san got the hang out of controlling the Night Raven surprisingly fast. Izuku knew the teacher wouldn't admit it, but he was quite sure that man was enjoying his new gear.

It was his second day of internship with Eraser Head and he couldn't hold back a grin from being on his lips. He was finally doing a hero job, even if was just for a few days, it left him overjoyed. First one would be absolutely dull if not for a police chase. Officers were trying to get the motorcyclist to stop, but the guy only speed up more. Having approval from Aizawa-san, Izuku swoop down from the skies and caught the biker. The most hilarious part, in his opinion, was that the guy had headphones on and didn't hear the siren.

Other than that, he had to take many quizzes, Eraser made him for him. They ranged from a hero law, through the numerous protocols, to first aid. He briefly wondered why all examples had cats in them, but shrugged it off as man's kink.

During the day Aizawa-san drove him to the bone with sparring session. Izuku had to admit, that Eraser was ruthless opponent, who fought dirty, if necessary. But he gladly took challenge and gave his all. Which resulted in him seeing floor more times than he did during his all life.

Eraser asked him, if he could do something about his capture gear, to make it usable, because Night Raven couldn't really be combined with a scarf. After quick thinking, he modified bracers to hold a roll of the material and shoot it out when needed. Aizawa-san seemed pleased with it, testing it for an hour before their night patrol.

While flying high in the air near harbor, they'd found some kind of deal being made between two groups, probably drugs. Stopping on building, that was a safe distance away, they observed them for a minute.

"Thoughts, kid?" Aizawa-san asked.

Izuku hummed and made his camera zoom in. "Eight people, four with guns… How about I provide the distraction? During this you can take out two gunners and I'll blast other two. Then we see what they will do." Izuku proposed, turning to the hero.

Eraser quirked his brow. "You want to run a distraction? You realize that there is a possibility, that they're going to shoot you right of the bat?" Man sounded strangely amused at the thought.

He shrugged lightly and stood up. "Their caliber won't pierce through my armor."

"_Look at him, showing off his toy._" Alan commented cheekily.

Ignoring the A.I., Izuku flew up. Making a circle around the dealers, drawing their attention, he landed on the ground. "Hi, guys! How's the business going?" Answer came in form of guns pointed at him. The hands of one guy changed their shape to the grotesque looking claws. "Wow, no need to be hostile. I just wanted to catch some fishes." he said, throwing up his arms.

Before they could do anything, Aizawa-san swooped down from the sky, kicking the gunner on the head. Quickly deploying his capture gear, he wrapped the material around another's face and pulled hard, making thug fall on the ground. During this, Izuku fired low powered blast, downing two other gunners.

"Surrender now. Police is on their way." Eraser ordered with his usual tired voice, but was ready a potential fight.

The only woman here came forward and let out a scream. But soon stopped, looking utterly bewildered. So her quirk must be focused around her voice, like Present Mic's.

The guy, whose hands changed back to their natural shape, rushed at Izuku and punched him in the helmet. Hit staggered him slightly, but otherwise he was fine. As for the man, he was gripping his palm, hissing quietly.

"Yeah, punching hard metal isn't exactly advised." he said, before delivering his own punch to thug's temple. Then he quickly grabbed him and throw over his shoulder, serving the painful landing on the concrete.

Turning around, Izuku saw Eraser neutralizing others, moving fluidly from one to other. One of the dealers tried to run away.

"Shoot out a bola." he commended, locking target on the man.

Side of his left thigh opened and a weapon shoot out, tangling around dealer's legs, causing him to fall on the ground.

After police came in, they gave the report of the things that occurred to the officer. Turns out the deal involved the drug called 'Trigger', that caused person's quirk to grew stronger over short period of time. Izuku remembered reading, that it was used by yakuza, before All Might came into the play.

"Okay, looks like it's all." Officer said, gazing at his notepad. "Oh, wait, one more thing." Woman turned to Izuku. "Even as an intern you took the part in the fight, so I need your name."

"She means your codename, kid." Aizawa-san added, looking at him.

Smiling lightly, he stated. "Iron Man. Write it in katakana, please."

Officer seemed to be satisfied by it. When police drove away, he turned to Eraser with uneasy expression. "Is it a good name?"

Hero glanced at him and pulled his goggles on his eyes. "Don't ask me. I'm not cut for the things like this." Wings popped out and man rose into the skies.

Releasing a sigh, Izuku followed Aizawa-san. Night was still young.

* * *

"Those are really adorable, you know?" Midnight said, teasing smirk on her lips.

Momo looked at her night table and smiled softly. Three matryoshkas stood there, representing her and her crushes. Soon to be girlfriend and boyfriend. At least she hoped that would happen. With her Mistress teaching and many reassurances, she was prepared to confess… Maybe.

"Get ready, we're going out for a patrol." Heroine informed, securing her whip.

Walking through the streets of Hosu, Momo saw that Midnight and many others heroes were slightly tense. Were they afraid of Stain? It was over a week since his last attack. Being honest with herself, she wished to not have a run with a man. Just the stories itself about the Hero Killer and his body count were enough to scare her off. If she remembered correctly, only three heroes survived the run with him, but it led to the end of their carriers.

She hoped that Izuku and Mei would be able to help Ingenium. Correction. She was sure of it. They showed her plans for the prosthetic. She was really impressed by it. It could save so many people from living on the wheelchair or being bedridden.

Momo remembered, that baby making duo weren't only trying to invent things for hero industry. They wanted to support whole society. It was admirable and she would be lying, if she said, she didn't want to be a part of it. She could support them with her knowledge and quirk. Although Izuku was strongly against her being a living factory, she would find a way to coax him into it. Maybe by using one of the tricks her Mistress taught her. Even if she would be utterly embarrassed afterwards.

Looking up she saw a drone, which flew hastily above the streets. Then next one. Soon three more followed. That was unusual, past the last few days, she never witnessed them swarming.

"Midnight, look at this." Momo said to the heroine, pointing at the new group of drones. All while ignoring woman grumbling about calling her 'Mistress'.

Out of nowhere the sirens sounded from behind and two fire tracks speed past them.

Midnight was automatically on the move, contacting with authorities to get any kind of information. "Creati! Can you make us something to travel faster?" Heroine questioned hastily, not even looking at her.

She ran through the mental list of vehicles she could create. "Would an electric scooter do?"

"Yes. Just make it quick."

Stretching the front of her costume, the light of her quirk shone brightly and the handle of the vehicle popped out, soon to be followed by the rest. Heroine grabbed it from her and immediately hopped onto it, speeding down the street. Making another one for her, she followed her Mistress.

"What is happening?" Momo questioned, catching up to Midnight.

"There's an outgoing attack at the crossroad. Everything is on fire, because a cistern exploded." Woman told her, zipping through the traffic.

Not even a minute later they saw giant wall of flames. Many fire tracks were at the place, water pouring from the hoses in the seemingly endless streams, but from the looks of it nothing happened.

Before she could hear any instructions, a person was thrown out of the fire. A hero she saw a few times during patrols. His uniform was in tatters and his arms were twisted at the strange angles. Momo immediately ran to him and checked his vitals. He had a pulse and was breathing with difficulty. Looking around, she caught the sight of the ambulance. "Medic!" she shouted, trying to gain attention.

A terrifying roar could be heard from the curtain of flames. Snapping her gaze to it, she saw a huge humanoid being with almost pitch black skin and exposed brain. Was… was this a Nomu?! She listened her classmates describing the creature at the U.S.J. and how it viciously fought All Might. Why was there another one of those monsters? Was League of Villains behind this?

Every present hero begun attacking the Nomu, trying to drive beast away from people and firefighters. But creature wasn't even fazed by their attempts and begun swinging widely.

Just if the things couldn't get worse, from the smoke showed up another Nomu, this one had wings and yellow skin. It picked down on unsuspecting hero. Thinking fast, Momo ran to the man and tackled him on the ground, barely avoiding huge talons.

Hero looked at her. "Sorry for that. Did you see a kid in armor similar to the knight?" he asked, glancing around.

She furrowed her brows at that. Iida-san had a suit like that. Did he get lost due to the commotion? This was unlike him. "Are you asking about Tenya Iida?" she questioned, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Yes, him! Can you please find him? He's an intern of mine, but I've lost a sight of him." Man pleaded her.

"I'll do my best!" she replied, before standing up and running away from the Nomus.

Where could she even start? Hosu wasn't small. But seeing as a hero was close, then Iida-san couldn't be that far away. Why would he ditch his internship? Was there another accident? But then the hero wouldn't be here. She thought hard, what could be so much more important than Nomu attack? What could be here to sway her classmate away from the rescue?

Stain. That was the only thing her mind supplied her. Hero Killer was in the city. The city Iida-san choose to intern in. The city where his brother was attacked by Stain and crippled for life.

No, no, no, no… Her classmate wouldn't go after such dangerous criminal by himself. He wasn't that stupid.

A drone flew above her. Momo stopped in her tracks and followed it with her gaze. There was about twenty of those, hovering somewhere near. Something told her to go there, so she did.

Sprinting as fast as she could, she ran into the alley. She gasped loudly. Iida-san was laying on the ground, a small pool of blood beneath him. Standing next to her classmate, with a risen sword, was a man wearing red scarf and black suit, which had many knives in the holsters. The Hero Killer, who was about to slain the teen.

She made a throwing motion with her hand, aiming at the Stain, all while creating a tennis ball. Object flew at the villain, who just must have caught a sight of her and jumped away. Running closer and pulling a staff of her arm, she positioned herself between Hero Killer and her downed classmate. Just then she realized, that another person was here. A hero in brown robe with wound on his shoulder.

"Another fake?" Stain asked in hoarse voice, that made her shiver. His gaze was focused on her.

"Yaoyorozu-san?! Why are you here?" Iida-san shouted a question.

Peaking at him for just a second, she returned her gaze to the villain. "The hero, you're interning with, told me to find you. I barely made it in time."

"Go away! This doesn't concern you!" Teen pleaded loudly.

Momo weighted her options. If it was just Iida-san, she could take him and run away… Maybe. But with another hero downed here, she couldn't proceed with this plan. "Can't do. Until help arrives, I'll keep you two safe."

"It's reckless! Go away from here!" Her classmate ordered.

"What drives you to protect those two fakes?" Stain questioned, taking a position to attack.

She smiled nervously. The images of Izuku, when he shared his dream with her, and Mei, when she was telling her of her grandpa, flashed between her eyes. "Because that's what hero does." she replied.

Hero Killer smirked widely. "Good! You may be worth keeping around."

With that he ran at her with surprising speed and swung his katana at her. Timing the block, she twisted her staff and hit the tip of the blade, directing it away from her. A spiked boot flew towards her, forcing her to jump away. Before she could even thing of what to do next, Hero Killer was already at her with his sword. Using her quirk, she created a metal beam from her chest, that hit Stain in the stomach. Villain rolled away and immediately jumped back up, throwing a knife at her.

Shooting it down with well-timed strike, she saw Stain running at her again. Momo extended her hand, stun gun popping out from her palm. She pulled a trigger, but missed due to villain jumping up. Just how ridiculous his reflexes were?!

He brought down his blade, that would no doubt dismember her, if not for her rolling away. Rising quickly, she swiped her hand at Stain's face, sand flying out of it. Man hissed and swung blindly at her, before backing off. She felt a slight sting. There was a small line of red at the back of her palm.

She gazed at the Hero Killer, who was rubbing his eyes with the bandage of his arm. Normally she would try and pressure him, but she needed to catch her breath. All that running around and his relentless attacks were getting to her.

"I must say, that your abilities are truly admirable." Villain said, opening his now red eye at her. "If you stay true to your declaration, then you may become a true hero."

Momo quirked her brow at that. She couldn't understand what the man was talking about.

"But I need to continue my mission. Those two fakes, marring the name of a hero, need to be culled." he said gravely, gazing at his blade and smiling creepily to himself.

"I won't allow you to do it." she declared, once again taking her fighting position.

She observed as Stain licked at end of the sword. And just like that her body felt some invisible pressure on it, downing her on the ground. Her staff flying off her hands. What have just happened?! She struggled to do anything, but she couldn't even move her pinky.

She heard his footsteps closing in. She tried to call for her quirk, but even that was somehow blocked from the use.

No! She couldn't give up! She had to save them!

A music begun to play from above them. She was confused by this, but after a second she recognized this piece.

"_Hello, Yaoyorozu-san. I hope that you're doing fine._" Alan's voice sounded from the speaker in her glasses.

The oh so familiar sound of the rockets, that made her heart beat faster in happiness, came closer and with this two blast from repulsors, chasing Stain away from them. Something metallic hit the concrete and the soft hum of machinery could be heard. She felt a touch of a metal on her shoulder, before being placed against the wall in sitting position, gazing into the electric green 'eyes'. Faceplate opened and a smiling face of Izuku Midoriya was shown to her.

"Hi, Momo! Missed me?" he asked joyously.

There were only two thoughts in her head. One, Hero Killer was screwed. Two, if she could move, she would kiss Izuku hard on the lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

It all happened, while Izuku and Aizawa-san were stopping the mugging. Out of nowhere there was a notification, that drones caught the sight of Hero Killer walking out of the portal, soon to be followed by two members of League of Villains.

He was glad, that his and Mei device proved useful for searching out and surveillance. It meant that they could offer them to others cities and help to keep the order in them.

But the presence of League with Stain was worrying. Was some kind of alliance forged between the parties? If yes, then villains gained a powerful ally. And it wasn't just in terms of Hero Killer's abilities. His fame would no doubt allure other members of underground to come and join the group.

Drone followed Stain, who left two League members and hunted down a hero, Native. Watching the fight through the camera feed, his theory was confirmed. Villain's quirk revolved around the blood and its consumption. The other part, the one he got made from the statements of heroes, who survived the run with man, still needed to be tested.

Then the alert came, making Izuku, Aizawa-san and Nezu swear. The tracker he put in Iida-san's costume showed, that the teen was closing to the Hero Killer's location. And what was worse, they couldn't really provide him a backup, due to the Nomus attack.

It was his first time watching the beasts, but he was sure as hell, that he didn't want to have a run with them. His current armor wouldn't handle that kind of power and versatility just yet. An idea came to him, but he pushed it back for now.

Making a quick decision, Izuku and Aizawa-san took into the skies and flew towards Hosu. Their ETA was around ten minutes at the maximum speed possible for Night Raven. That didn't sit well with him. Iida-san engaged Stain in combat, but the outcome was obvious.

Then Alan told him, that Momo was closing to alley. His heart squeezed and panic overloaded his brain. He was sure that his precious friend could stall a bit of time, but she wouldn't be able to take down Hero Killer. And if the man decided to kill her…

Redirecting all power to thrusters, he speed up, breaking the sound barrier, leaving Aizawa-san behind. He hoped, that the man would understand.

He watched the fight, his mind allowed a bit of comfort to wash over him. Momo was holding out her own against the Stain. Barely, but she did. Her idea with blinding Hero Killer with sand was truly ingenious, as it would keep his vision blurry for longer period of time then a flash bang could.

He peaked at the screen, ETA less than a minute.

"_Allow me to prepare a stage for you, sir._" Alan said smugly.

He raised his eyebrow at this, but soon heard the 'Shoot To Thrill' playing from his earpiece. That caused him to smirk. It wasn't really a time for a things like that, but whatever. Let the A.I. have it fun.

Izuku saw them, Stain looking around, stupefied by what was going on, Iida-san and Native not faring better. As for Momo, she recognized the song and smiled.

Swooping down the skies, he released a blast from his repulsors, chasing Hero Killer away, further into the alley. Landing on the concrete, he immediately turned to his friend and placed her against the wall. Putting on his best smile and opening his face mask, he asked happily. "Hi, Momo! Missed me?"

The joyous expression settled on her face. "What took you so long?" she questioned in playful manner.

Shrugging lightly, he stood up and gazed at Stain, who was watching him warily. "Oh, you know. Air traffic and such."

"_Plus terrible sense of direction._" Alan's voiced came from the speakers in the drones. Did his beloved A.I. just scoffed at him?

"You're my GPS, so if anything it's your fault." Izuku replied, peaking at Native and Iida-san.

"Who are you?" Stain asked, while preparing for the attack.

"Iron Man." he answered with small amount of pride. "You know, I speed all the way from Musutafu here to stop you."

Hero Killer hummed in interest. Man's eyes narrowed slightly. "Aren't you the kid, who won the Sports Festival?"

Snapping his mask down and getting his repulsors ready, he answered. "Maybe. But what's more important, I think that you should give up."

Stain took a step forward, the aura he gave out was truly intimidating. "And why is that?"

Not taking his eyes away from the villain, he asked his friend. "Momo what's your blood type?"

She was surprised by it. "A. Why do you ask?"

He was pleased with the grimace passing Stain's features. "The duration of your quirk depends from the blood type of the person, right? And if my data is correct, then A is one of the shortest one, when the paralyzes last."

Hero Killer let out a laugh and grinned widely. "Correct, kid! Now, what do you intend to do with this?"

"Stall you long enough for others to get up. Then we're going to catch you. You'll answer for your crimes, Stain." Izuku stated with confidence.

"Try it, boy!" he shouted, throwing knife at him.

Shooting it down with blast, he saw villain running at him. Activating his thrusters, he flew at the man. When he was close, he aimed a punch at the Stain, but it was easily side stepped. Hero Killer swung his katana at his arm, but it bounded off. However the power of the blow was enough to stagger him, which ended with taking a kick to his stomach.

Twisting his palm around and opening it, Izuku blasted Stain on the shoulder, pushing the man away. Locking on his target, a bola shoot out. Unfortunately, villain jumped over it, showcasing his ridiculous reaction time. Blade came down, directly at his head. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the sword in his left hand and punched villain on the jaw. Stain decided to cut his losses and jump back, leaving a weapon in Izuku's grasp. Not wanting the Hero Killer to get it back, he snapped it and threw it far behind him.

"You can fight." Villain commented, pulling out one of his knives. "But do you think you could do the same without that armor of yours?" Man asked gravely.

"You think I'm going to get out of it and let you cut me to pieces?" Izuku asked with slight mockery. "I'm quirkless kid, who wants to become a hero. I won't allow my carrier to end by the hands of some crazy crusader." he peaked at Momo and saw her slowly rising up.

"What drives you to stand along others in this noble profession?" Hero Killer asked, carefully stepping closer.

"Many things, but mostly I want to prove to everyone, that you don't need a quirk to help people." he answered truthfully, stalling as long as he could.

His friend stood right next to him, a staff in her hand. She sent him a small smile.

"Enough! Why do you keep fighting? This is my revenge!" Iida-san shouted, rising up on shaky legs.

"Revenge? Since when does the hero follow such a selfish thing?" Izuku questioned in slight anger. "Ingenium would be disappointed in you." he spat out those words.

"I agree with Izuku. We, heroes, shouldn't let emotions cloud our judgment." Momo added, determined explosion present of her face.

"Great! You both have proven, that you're clear from the corruption!" Stain exclaimed, rushing at them.

Knives tore through the air, one directed at him, other at his friend. Running ahead he took them against his chest, blades falling harmlessly on the ground. Hero Killer jumped up, using window sills to run along the wall of the building. Villain dove down, throwing his weapon at Iida-san, but Momo blocked it. Stain tried to deliver a kick to her, but Izuku flew at him, crashing them against the wall.

Man first headbutted him, then delivered a strong punch, what caused him to lose a grip. Hero Killer used it to push him further away with powerful kick. Peaking at the villain, he saw him dodging swipes from the girl. With a well-timed leg sweep, he downed her and ran at Iida-san, who still had trouble with his balance.

Izuku fired a blast at Stain, that caused villain to fall. But villain used it as a chance to roll, gaining the distance. Deciding to use a new baby, he aimed and locked onto the man's back.

"Fire shock-bug" he commended.

A part on his shoulder opened and a small disc shoot out, hitting perfectly on its target. Stain let out a pained scream as electricity coursed through his body, making him fall on the ground. Taking a chance Iida-san straddled the villain.

Izuku let out a breath, thinking that it was over. He had to admit, Stain was very tenacious and his blows were deadly. Add his quirk to the mix and no wander that every hero, who was hunted by the man didn't stand a chance.

Momo ran up to her classmate with handcuffs popping out from her hand. But just before she could cuff the villain, Hero Killer rose his head, his tongue darted out from his mouth, licking the wound on teen's shoulder. Iida-san body went rigid.

"Watch out!" Izuku screamed loudly, trying to warn his friend. She was at the line of the shot, so he couldn't fire out a blast.

Stain sprung back up, a hidden blade showing out from his wristbands. Man swung it at the startled girl, making a cut along her leg. Avoiding a wild swipe from the staff, villain licked the blood from the knife, causing Momo to fall on her knees.

Izuku flew at them, but at the last second, Hero Killer jumped back, taking both teens with him. Before he could rash one more time, Stain pointed two blades at his hostages, the terrifying aura intensified, becoming absolutely overwhelming.

"Stay back!" Villain shouted. "Or this two are going to die. Keep your hands down." Man ordered, not taking any chances.

He had to force his hands from rising up. His teeth gritted tightly. Why did it had to go this way?!

"Don't even think about using other gadgets. Unless you want to try yourself against my reflexes." Stain warned him in grave voice.

"Let them be. Even if you hurt them, you won't be able to escape. My drones will follow you." Izuku tried to reason with man. He couldn't allow villain to kill the teens. Especially Momo. It felt bad to think of her as more important than Iida-san, but his emotions were getting to him.

"Let those fakes come after me. More will be culled. They're going to make a fine offering to the society." Hero Killer stated, slowly rising his arms up.

"And what great it will do? People are already scared of you. Heroes are starting to hunt you. Even if you somehow escape, you want last long." he countered, trying to stall as long as he could.

"Someone needs to be died in blood. The title of a hero is given away left and right to anyone with strong quirk. Most of the heroes are out there just for the money and fame. They make me sick." Stain spat out those worse in anger. He peaked at Momo. "Even if the girl has a right heart, I'll not hesitate to sacrifice her to continue my mission."

Wrath boiled inside his chest. An image of the girl's body impaled by the villain's weapon flashed before his eyes. "Don't!" Izuku pleaded loudly.

Stain smiled wickedly. "Let's test something! Prove to me, that you're a worthy person! Choose, Iron Man! Whom will be saved? A fake or a hero!"

Time seemed to slow down as Hero Killer's arm begun descending. Izuku's mind served him possible options, but any gadget wouldn't deploy fast enough and he couldn't aim quickly with repulsor from his hand. His eyes glanced at Momo. She had terrified expression and her gaze was a mix of fear, plead for help and regret. In a heartbeat, he tensed his chest, a scream of anguish escaping from his mouth.

He felt a push of a powerful repulsor blast from his chest piece against his body. He kept it for a few seconds, that seemed to extend to hours. Cutting out the power he gazed at the Hero Killer. His expression turned into the one of horror, when he saw a big, smoking hole, right in the middle of man's chest. One could see a cracked wall through it.

Opening his face mask, he tried to formulate any sentence. Even a simple word would do, but his mind was blank and throat tight.

Knives had escaped Stain's grasp, landing harmlessly on the ground. Hero Killer coughed up a blood and smiled softly at Izuku. "At last… a true hero does, what's needed to be done…" Man whispered loudly, before his body fell limply on the concrete.

His knees gave under his weight. He… he just killed a human. Human, who did many horrible things to others and shook the society, but human nonetheless. Something rose up from his stomach and a vomit escaped through his lips. His mind ran at the light speed, all kind of thought plunging it. Was… was he considered a criminal now? Would he go to jail? Was his hero carrier over, even before it could begin? What would his mom say, learning, that he killed a man. What about Mei and Momo? Were they going to hate him? Fear him? He couldn't bear it.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look up. Midnight's face showed before his eyes. She was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear her. His head felt light. Woman turned around for a second. Soon Iida-san came to them and helped heroine with rising him up. Teen supported him as they walked toward the alley entrance. Momo popped up before him, a fretful expression on her features as she talked to him. But his ears were deaf to her words.

More heroes came, normally he would recognize them, but only a flaming beard of Endeavor was familiar to him right now. Before any conversation could even begin, they snapped their gazes up. Forcing his head, he saw a weird creature flying through the sky. Out of nowhere it was driven down against the asphalt. A familiar set of wings flashed to him.

Iida-san and Momo took him at the side, making him his on the pavement. His mind was occupied with terrible thoughts. He felt his helmet being pulled away and something soft touch his face gently. He peaked at the girl, who was kneeing before him, tears streaming down from her onyx eyes.

"Izuku." she whispered in barely audible voice. "Are you alright?"

No. No, he wasn't. The feeling of horror and dread were still present. Moving his arms, he pulled his friend into a tight embrace, burring his head into her hair.

"Midoriya-san…" Iida-san said, catching his attention. "I'm… I'm so sorry. If I wasn't so blinded by my rage… If I…" Teen tried to talk, but couldn't. Boy just wept loudly.

Aizawa-san came to them, a somber look on his face. Kneeling next to him, man put his hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, shaking his head. The look he gave Izuku was enough to understand, that Eraser Head tried to comfort him.

The rest was a blur to him. He was transported to the hospital via ambulance. After stepping into the room, Alan active the emergency protocol and his armor fell onto the floor. Nurse wrapped him in the blanked and sat him on the bed. He didn't know how long he was sitting alone with the image of dying Stain as his company. Momo came in, her wounds patched up neatly. Girl immediately enveloped him in tight hug. She didn't say anything. She just sat there, petting his hair. She said to him, that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to believe it, he truly did.

Sometime later the door to the room opened with a bang, a panting Mei showing up in the entrance. She didn't waste any time, seemingly jumping at them, her arms sneaking around them in iron grip.

Izuku tried his very best to not fall asleep. He feared, that the Stain would haunt him in his dream, telling him what a monster he became. But he was tired. Not physically, but his mind just had enough. Adding that to the warmth radiating from the girls, his eyes closed. His last thought was the wish of not waking up with a handcuffs on his wrists.

* * *

**A/N:**

Early chapter, but it's because I have a flight to catch. I'm going to England to find a job and get money for living. Not sure, if there will be any update tomorrow. Will see.

So yeah. There you have it. I'm sorry, if all of this seems a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get it done, before the flight. If the need arise, I'm willing to rewrite the fight.

Hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Stay safe till next update.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

As always there was a bright and dark side about the situation. Nezu liked to think, that bonuses would always matter more. With the Hero Killer gone, the society would be at ease, heroes could take a breath and many potential and current criminals would be discouraged. Unfortunately there was a 'but' to that case. A serious one. A mental state of his student was at the stake.

He talked with Aizawa-san earlier and scowl came almost naturally onto his features. Young Midoriya was still fresh after the accident, but he barely said a word. Even two girls, who were constantly at his side, didn't manage to squeeze a sentence out of him. Teen didn't eat and drink, young Hatsume saying that he wasn't in the mood for it. At the very least, the night was peaceful for the boy.

Nezu came to the hospital first thing in the morning, meeting there with Tsuragamae-san, Aizawa-san and All Might. Number One Hero came in his skeleton form, along with his old sidekick, Sir Nighteye, and successor, young Togata. The presence of the two surprised him a bit, but he was sure, that everything would turn out good in the end.

Coming into the room, he tried his best not to frown. Just one look at the boy, showed just how much this was getting to him. Young Midoriya was whiter than a wall, under his eyes were huge bags and the empty look he was having… How could he not pity his student?

Peaking at the girls, who were at teen's sides, hugging him tightly, he smiled gently. At least boy wasn't alone. "Young Yaoyorozu, young Hatsume, could you please leave us for a moment? We would like to talk to young Midoriya." he stated politely.

There was a hesitation on their part, but finally they obeyed, leaving the room with concerned glances at the boy.

They needed to play that good. They could very easily worsen teen's already fragile state of mind. So if anything…

"How are you feeling, young Midoriya?" Yagi-san asked, coming closer to the student. Boy in questions just kept looking at the ground, wrapping himself in the blankets, shutting himself even further from the world.

Nezu wanted to facepalm. That was one of the questions you don't ask to someone, who is dealing with the thoughts of taking away a life. At least not so early. He caught the sight of Aizawa-san glaring at young Togata, who no doubt was going to lighten a mood with a joke. Sighing silently, he stepped closer. "Young Midoriya?" There was a small movement from the student. "There is someone, who I would like you to meet."

"I'm the Chief of Police in Hosu, Kenji Tsuragamae, woof. It's nice to meet you, although I wish that the circumstances were better, woof." Man presented himself with small bow.

Teen opened his mouth a couple of times, before actually saying anything. "Are you going to arrest me?" Boy whispered in hoarse voice.

Nezu wasn't surprised by that. It was a natural thing to ask about it. But still, the question made him feel even worse for the teen. "No." he stated firmly. "We came to talk to you about this whole situation."

There was a shock on young Midoriya's face, look of utter disbelief sprinkled with small amount of relief. "But… I've killed a man." Student commented weakly.

"From the testimony given by Pro Hero Native and two interns, Creati and Ingenium, we know that there was no other option, woof." Tsuragamae-san said in reassuring tone.

Teen worked his jaw for a few moments, allowing the words to sink in his mind. "I see… Still, doesn't that make me a killer?" he asked in grave tone.

"Midoriya, do you know who the killer is?" Aizawa-san questioned, kneeling in front of the boy. Student just shook his head, looking at the hero. "The killer is someone, who takes away lives and doesn't feel remorseful for it. Now, do you feel bad for what have happened?"

"Horrified. Even, if it was to defend Momo and Iida-san…" Young Midoriya begun to tear up. "I've… I've tried to t-think of something. To f-find a gadget in my s-suit, that w-would help me. But there w-was n-none, that could d-deploy fast e-enough."

"Then you're not a killer. You are a hero here, Midoriya." Aizawa-san stated seriously, catching boy of guard.

"I agree with Aizawa-kun." Yagi-san said, grabbing teen's attention. "In my carrier, there were times, when killing the villain was only option to save people." All Might sounded like he was deep in his thoughts.

"I also have a few thugs on my account." Eraser Head added, scratching his head.

"During my police carrier, I had to shoot two people, woof." Tsuragamae-san stated, gazing at his hands.

"I may have not taken away a life, but I'd put one criminal on the wheelchair for the rest of his life." Young Togata confessed, his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

Nezu kept looking at his student, whose eyes roamed around the room, his jaw open. He was sure about what was going inside the boy's head.

"How? How do you get over it." Teen asked in weak voice, that just begged for help.

Yagi-san wanted to answer that, but Aizawa-san beat him to it. "You don't" Hero said, shrugging. "You have to embrace it and deal with it daily." Eraser gazed deep into the young Midoriya's eyes. "But don't do it alone. Have people around you, who are ready to help you. It… it makes it easier."

Teen bit his lips and furrowed his brow, thinking hard about something. Finally he lifted his head, meeting everyone's eyes and nodded, showing that he understood.

That was a huge relief, that washed over him. But just in case Nezu would ask Hound Dog to visit the boy and check on him. "There is also another reason, why we came here." he stated, nudging Police Chief to continue.

"Yes, woof. We still need to have your statement, but it doesn't have to be now. What's more important is agreeing on the version we're going to give to public, woof" Tsuragamae-san stated, pulling out a notepad.

"Can we just tell, that Stain was caught?" Young Midoriya suggested naively, playing with his fingers.

"Can't do. Media somehow got the info, about Hero Killer's death." Aizawa-san stated bluntly.

"But they don't know who did this!" Yagi-san added in hurry, trying not to give student any time to go back to fretting over the situation.

"That they did. We've tried to give the credit to Endeavor, but he outright said no." Nezu informed, having a mixed feeling about it. Man seemed to absolutely despite the idea of covering for the teen.

"That and Endeavor couldn't do that kind of damage to Stain, woof." Police Chief stated, looking through the pages. "The best possible thing, if you want to distance yourself from the case, is to say to media, that hero, who did this, doesn't wish to reveal his identity."

Young Midoriya raised his brow at this. "Would they buy it?" he asked with great amount of doubt.

"Vultures would fuss about it, but eventually, there're going to give up." Aizawa-san reassured.

"I see… Then please, do it." Student said, with a small sigh.

Sir Nighteye walked closer to the boy and after gazing at him for a moment, he extended his hand. "I've heard from principal about your analytical mind. If you ever want to get more hero experience, then my agency's door are open for you." Hero stated, smiling lightly.

Teen looked gratefully at the man and shook his hand. Just then, Nezu caught the passing surprise on Sir's face. He had no doubt, that hero used his quirk on the boy. He would have to ask him about the vision later. He hoped, that it was a good one.

* * *

Mei didn't know what to think. One moment she's walking back from her internship to the hotel, pleased with the progress on Puppy's new body, and on the next one she gets a call from principal, that Izuku is in hospital, because he had a run with Hero Killer. She was obvious to who this guy was, but having her boyfriend taken to the place, where you went, because something bad happened to you, wasn't what she wanted to hear.

It was a no-brainer for her, internship be damned. She immediately sprinted towards the train station and caught the bullet train to Hosu. She couldn't help images popping out in her head. Izuku hooked up to many machines, barely alive, missing a limb or two. She needed to stop watching all those cheap, horror movies. She honestly thought about going to the machinist, knocking them out of cold and pushing the train to its speed limit. Just to be faster there.

Contacting with Alan, she got the location of the hospital, that Izuku was in. She was also told about Momo being there with her boyfriend. Great! More worries! Fine, she would tackle it all at once. But God help that Hero Killer, if her precious people were hurt.

She saw the Hobo-Caterpillar and Vixen in the lobby. Those two were interning Izuku and Momo, weren't they? Heroes showed her way to her boyfriend room and left her with words 'Try to help him'. She should be offended by it. She would try! She was going to do it or her name wasn't Mei Hatsume. Which it was, in case someone didn't know.

Shoving the door out of her way, she saw them. Momo hugging her boyfriend tightly, petting his hair, sending her a small smile. And Izuku… the way he gazed at her, with those green eyes of his, broke her heart. He was looked so small, so scared. It wasn't right, it just wasn't.

She run up to them and embraced tightly. She would ask questions later, right now her boyfriend needed her. And her best friend too. Girl wasn't showing it, but Mei just knew, that Momo also needed comfort.

Waking up next day, with all of them entanglement with each other, brought a smile on her lips. Smile that quickly disappeared, when Izuku refused to eat anything. He didn't even want to drink a water. Even she knew, the importance of good meal and hydration, that is after her partner showed it to her. She and Momo tried to get him to at least take a few bites, but they gave up after tenth attempt.

Instead they kept him close, squeezing his hands, playing with his hair, doing everything to show him their support. When her friend kissed Izuku on the temple, Mei found herself strangely grateful. She read on the Internet, that normally when other girls were all mushy-mushy with your boyfriend, you need to show them, where their place was. But with Momo, she felt at ease here. Plus the funny feeling in her stomach told her to be happy for it, so she was.

When principal came with all of the other guys and asked them to leave for a moment, Mei wanted to protest. How could she leave her boyfriend, who was suffering because of some kind of talk? But she relented. She had faith, that principal wouldn't do anything to worsen Izuku's state. If he did… she hoped, that he had his will written down.

They stood next to the door, their backs against the wall, gazing through the window at the city. She felt Momo move closer to her and grab her hand. Peaking at the girl, she saw her in deep thoughts. Squeezing girl's palm, she waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"Do you…" Her friend begun, her voice unsure. "Do you know what exactly have happened?"

Shaking her head, Mei looked at the girl. "No idea. Principal called me and said that Izuku is in the hospital, after confrontation with Hero Killer."

"I see…" Momo was silent for a few moments. "I… There was…" she sighed loudly. "Izuku killed Stain."

If her mind was a speeding train, then it would derail. Izuku, her adorable, brilliant, handsome, fluffy-haired, boyfriend killed a man. That was a bad joke. It had to be. She gazed at her friend, but the expression on girl's face showed that she was dead serious about it.

Mei opened her lips a few times, before actually saying anything. "What happened?"

Momo chewed on her lip for a few moments, making uncomfortable silence fall over them. "I will say only what's important." she swallowed loudly. "Me and my classmate were taken hostage by Hero Killer. He threatened to kill us and Izuku… Izuku used that powerful beam from suit's chest piece. Izuku killed Stain to save us… To save me."

Mei hugged girl tightly, when she started crying. Was her friend born under some kind of unlucky star? Barely three months after the High School begun and she already had four close calls.

But… she was strangely glad, that Izuku did, what he did. Thanks to that Momo was safe. The thought of losing either of them was terrible and horrifying on its own. She truly hoped, that now they could get at least a bit of quiet. Because if not, Mei was ready to lock the two in her room and cuddle with them.

They stayed like that for a while, separating only after principal and others went out. Grabbing girl's hand tightly, they went back to the room. Izuku sat there, still scared and broken, but at least now there was some kind of light in his eyes. She would need to keep it that way.

No words were exchanged, they simply joined him on the bed, keeping each other in close embrace. That was until Momo pulled away and looked on her lap. Mei raised her brow at it. It seemed like girl wanted to tell them something, but was having second thoughts. After a moment and deep sigh, her friend gazed at them shyly.

"I… I want to tell you something. And I know, that circumstances could be better, but I just want to have it out of my chest." Momo's face held a determined expression. "I love you. Both of you."

Mei blinked. Her heart speed up, her stomach was firing out a fireworks, and in her mind was a chibi version of her having a victory dance. Part of her mind was telling her that it was weird, but she ignored it completely.

"I don't know, when it all begun." Girl continued with her confession, playing with her hands. "But for the long time I was having that strange, happy feeling inside my heart, whenever I'm close to either of you. Just recently I was aware of it. I honestly love both of you." Suddenly she looked away. "But I understand, if you don't harbor the feelings to me." Momo sounded really hurt at that thought.

Before Mei could say anything, Izuku moved a bit and looked at them. "I also want to say something… For a while, I was having a… swirl of emotions. Me and Mei started dating during the second week of school. And I was content with it." he laughed bitterly. "I mean, why wouldn't I? Finally after dealing with abuse for having a 'birth defect', there was someone, who loved me just for being me and it wasn't my mom." Her boyfriend frowned deeply. "But soon after it, I've started developing emotions to you, Momo. I knew, what they meant and I was… unsure of what to do. I… I also love both of you." he admitted, looking at his lap.

It was a double win! All of them were loving each other and were already close to not be awkward. Now, that she looked at it all, she saw all of those moments they'd shared together. It felt like they had been a couple for over a month by now. But why those two were behaving like it was the end of the freaking world? Time to fix it.

Chuckling to herself, she grinned at them, confusing the two. "You're both silly." she told them calmly.

Leaning forward, she captured Momo's lips in hers. She heard the surprised squeak from her now girlfriend. It felt so different from kissing Izuku, which she supposed was a good think. Her heart beat stronger, proving her right. There was also something… fruity in that kiss and that only made it all the better.

Retracting back she saw a red-faced girlfriend and slack jawed boyfriend. Shooting him a look, she gestured towards the girl. "What are you waiting for? It's your turn."

They gazed at each other and slowly closed in. Their kiss was very shy, like they feared that they would scare each other or something. But it seemed that they enjoyed it. Especially from all the humming that was escaping from Momo's throat.

When they ended and leaned back, Izuku licked his lips and peaked at their girlfriend. "Peach." he whispered. "You taste like a peach."

She chuckled, which soon turned into the full blown laughter. The two of them quickly joined her in this. She couldn't believe the girl. Somehow they all ended up in embracing again. Peaking at her boyfriend she saw a huge grin on his face. Good, he was slowly, but surely going back to his usual self.

Pulling slightly back she looked at them and smiled brightly. "I love you both." she said joyously.

* * *

**A/N:**

Here's new chapter guys! Hope you're going to enjoy it.

For those who didn't catch the joke at the end. In japanese the word for peach is "momo".

Also, I've become aware that it's been over a month since the first update. And wow... I'm looking at all of these followings, views, comments and I don't know what to say. I'm very grateful to all of you.

Stay safe, guys and till next update.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

Momo kept gazing at the ceiling of her room, releasing a happy sigh from time to time. So that was how being in love and having your feelings returned felt? Honestly she could get enough of this. How did she survive so long without that feeling? She didn't really know, but on the bright side, from now on, her life was going to be filled with this.

She took her phone and checked a chat with her boyfriend and girlfriend. It was still a bit surreal for her to refer to Izuku and Mei in such manner, but she would get used to it. Checking the last messages, she once again confirmed, that this wasn't some kind of dream. The three of them agreed to go on a date tomorrow. Her first official date! Not just some meeting, that she had to attend to and play nicely with some snob kid, who was more interested in her bosom than her persona. Needlessly to say, that she was ecstatic.

The only thing that made her vexatious was Izuku and his mental state. After yesterday, when they confessed to each other, he seemed to get better, which was a real relief. But there was still a fear inside of him. She observed him carefully and saw him avoiding people gazes, beside hers and Mei's. Every time, when Stain was mentioned, he flinched, trying to make himself as small as possible.

She was going to change that. Now that she was his official girlfriend, she felt that it was her duty to support him. She would do it anyway, but now it seemed to be even more important. Besides she missed his sunny smile.

There was also another thing that she was going to do. She would follow her school's motto down to a T. She would go Plus Ultra and become the best heroine she could. So the situation like the one with Stain would never arise again.

She nodded, confirming to herself, that she wasn't joking around. Now… it was time for Momo Yaoyorozu to be a typical teenager girl and search her wardrobes for the outfit for the date, fretting over it more then she needed to.

* * *

Mei never was the one to think over things. She just did them and expected the best outcome she could get. Like when she kissed Momo to prove her point, that girl was scared for nothing. She should felt bad for not realizing about her filling toward her now girlfriend. Really, after reading so much about that dating and love stuff, she should know it by the first sight. Maybe she did, but she hadn't realize? No matter now, she had a smart and beautiful girlfriend atop of brilliant and handsome boyfriend. She felt extremely lucky.

But she didn't. If anything Mei was angry. Angry at herself. It was probably the first time, that she hated being the inventor. While she was happily tinkering with new baby, her loved ones were fighting for their lives against the psychotic killer. Result? Izuku with utterly destroyed state of mind and Momo with fourth close call. What was wrong with her! She felt disgusted with herself.

She remembered, when her grandpa was still alive. There was one time, when she asked him about killing others, because of… something that she had long forgotten by now. He told her, that despite being a hero, he would do it, if it meant saving another person. She didn't understand his words back then. Even now she had hard time wrapping her head over it.

Mei released an irritated groan and scratched her head furiously. All that thinking was going to give her a massive headache.

"Mei?" Her mom called from downstairs. "You want to come and watch the video from yours cousin's competition?"

"Coming!" she hoped, that it would somehow ease her mind.

Getting down and sitting between her parents, she watched the video from the archery tournament. Soon she saw a familiar pink haired girl, her dear cousin, Mie. Was there some weird tradition from her mother's side of family, that all girls had names starting with 'M'? She liked that cousin, they had similar personalities and quirks, so it was only natural.

She watched the video with vague interest. Her mind still occupied with the thoughts of how heroic her boyfriend and girlfriend were. She felt somewhat saddened, that she couldn't support them at all.

A somehow ridiculous passed her mind. Be a hero and protect them. It was stupid. She didn't know how to fight. What could she even possibly do?

She peaked at the screen and saw Mie, pulling on an arrow, which soon was released and hit the center of the target shield. The same case was with other four projectiles.

Mei blinked at that. She didn't know that her cousin was such a good archer. She remembered, that Mie wanted to become a hero, but when she became discouraged due to some kids from her school. Shame, girl would be a badass hero, shooting down the criminals from long distances, covering for other heroes on the field…

She gasped loudly, scarring her parents, not that she cared. Mei Hatsume just got the best idea in her life.

* * *

Izuku laid the flowers he bought next to the grave stone. He felt a need to visit Stan. Last time he was here, was a while before Sports Festival, which left a bitter taste in his mount.

"Hi, Stan… Sorry for not coming earlier. I was busy with school and such." he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Some things have happened. I actually won the Festival." he cracked a smile. "And beat the shit out of the blonde menace. He deserved it… He hurt Momo badly. Twice." Licking his lips, Izuku paused for a few moments. "I… I've killed a man, Stan. He was a bad guy, who took lives of others, but… That still doesn't justify it. But he was going to kill Momo and I… I just couldn't thing about anything else, but using chest piece repulsor." he bit his cheek hard, still feeling regret for what he did. "Oh, here's something that's not grim. Momo is my girlfriend now. Mine and Mei… And before you start comparing me to Tony, no, it's not a harem and I'm not a playboy. It's just that I love them both and they love me and each other, so… yeah. We're together now."

A small smile made its way onto lips. He was overjoyed about the development. He didn't understand why they all danced around the subject for so long, but now it was over. He just hoped, that he would be a good boyfriend for them.

Patting the gravestone, Izuku made his way home. He was glad, that his mom wasn't terrified of him, after he told her about the Stain. He feared that, she might be frighten by him, but it was a stupid thought. One that immediately vanished, when she swooped in into tight hug, crying loudly about how glad she is, that he's safe. She told him, that despite doing such a horrible thing, she was proud of him. Proud, because he had saved two people. That made him feel a bit better.

Steeping inside the apartment he heard a TV. There was some kind of statement made by a woman.

"…_while I don't know who did this, I'm glad. I'm glad, that Hero Killer paid for his crimes. My husband was one of the heroes killed, by this… monster, leaving me and kids behind. So in the name of my family, and many others, who lost they loved ones, I want to thank the hero, who did this. Thank you for avenging the dead and please, keep guarding us._"

He stared at the screen, not knowing what to think. Here he was, fighting with his guilt of taking another man's life and being thanked for doing so. It left him with sour taste inside his mouth.

Peaking one more time at the TV, he saw reporter informing people about the damage, that Nomus made. Right, those beast. He was scared just by seeing them through camera feed. He remembered, that Nezu told him a bit about those creatures. How could one use another human like that? Turing them into the mindless, killer machines. For what purpose?

Suddenly the idea from two days ago came back. Making his way to his room, he sat on his chair and tuned off his computer.

"Alan?" he said, cracking his fingers.

"_Yes, sir?_"

"Open a new project file. Codename NIMSO." he said, smiling softly to himself.

It was time for Izuku Midoriya to rock.

* * *

Shota laid his head on Hizashi's lap, petting the fluffiest cat in their apartment almost absentmindedly. He thought about Midoriya. He liked the kid, especially after getting him Night Raven. Which he didn't enjoy in slightest. Nope. Nu-uh. It was just a good way of transportation and taking down criminals, who weren't looking up.

Shota wanted to frown deeply, but Hizashi's gentle petting made it really hard. He sighed, hoping, that Midoriya would be able to deal with the matter. It would be a shame to lose such a promising hero, before his official career begun.

"I'm back!" Nerumi shouted, closing door loudly.

"Welcome back." Hizashi said happily.

When she came into the room, she kissed blond deeply. Then she bend down to him.

"Hey, Shota." she smiled sweetly at him, before leaning down those last centimeters and giving him a kiss. "How's Midoriya?" Woman asked in worry.

"Don't know." he replied with a shrug. "Hopefully Yaoyorozu and Hatsume can get him back on his feet."

"Oh! That reminds me." Nerumi gave them a bright smile. "I've found another polyamorous relationship!" she sounded really proud of herself.

Shota got chills from that. This couldn't end well. And he felt, that he was going to be the causality here.

"Seriously? Who?!" Hizashi questioned, excited at the news.

"Genius Boy, Hatsume and Momo!" she exclaimed. "And guess what? They're just like us!" she bounced on her feet.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" she pulled up three fingers. "My cute, little apprentice, Momo is similar to me. She's still rough around the edges, but she'll come by." One finger went down. "Then there's that Hatsume girl, who's loud and positively crazy about everything like you, Zashi." Another digit was hidden. Then Nezumi pointed at him. "And finally our Genius Boy! From what Momo told me, he's just like Shota. Minus the whole grumpy part."

His mind muted the rest of the conversation, that his wife and husband had. This… This was a disaster! For all cats in the world, who allowed three Problem Children to have relationship between themselves?! Wait… girl, who could make almost anything, another girl, a mad scientist, that was didn't know that safety rules are and boy, who literally rewrote some of the laws of physics.

Taking out his cellphone he picked the number and called. "Vlad?.. Are you still looking for a drinking buddy?"

Shota Aizawa was going to drown himself in vodka.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

Momo's mind muted down the commotion in her classroom. She let out a quiet, happy sigh. Date went perfectly in her opinion. She wasn't overdressed, seeing as Izuku and Mei came in jeans and flannel shirts, while she had pink blouse, skirt and black stocking. After meeting up and sharing kisses, the duo dragged her to arcade. She never was in one, so her excitement was even greater.

She didn't know how, but somehow she joined the competition that her boyfriend and girlfriend had. She didn't want to let them think, that she was some kind of pushover. Their shocked faces, when her pink car passed them, just before the finish line, were priceless. Oh, and apparently she became a queen of the devious game known as DDR, at least according to them. She didn't really understand their problem, game was easy. Just press arrows at the right moment and done. Maybe those dancing classes, that her parents made her go to, helped her a bit.

After that they walked around the city and just talked about everything and nothing really, stopping briefly at the food court to grab a bite. The only thing dumping their date was Izuku's still fragile state of mind. He still avoided others gazes. So to counter that, she rubbed a thumb against his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. It seemed to the trick, easing his worries and making her glad, that she had this kind of effect on him.

They found a quiet park and sat on the empty bench. She was in the middle, with Mei's head laying on her lap and Izuku putting his head on her shoulder. She petted their soft hairs, making all of them smile gently. She kind of wished, that they could stay like that forever. Enjoying each other company and basking in the evening light. Unfortunately they had to return to their homes.

But the consolidation prize came in form of kisses. She bit her lip, remembering the feelings of their mouths against hers. Those sparks, like electricity passing through her system. Those soft hums of pleasure, that escaped their throats. She couldn't get enough of it. Maybe in the future she would try some of the things, that Midnight told her about. That is, after she was absolutely sure, that she wouldn't die from embarrassment.

"Yaomomo?" Tsu-chan said, pulling her out from her little bubble. "You okay there?"

Momo blinked and sat up. "Yes, why you ask?"

"We've tried to get to you for a minute or two." Kyoka-chan stated, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh, sorry. I had something on my mind." She replied sheepishly. Excuse her, she may be a hero in training, but she was still a teenager.

"Hey, when Hero Killer attacked, you were there, right?" Tooru-chan asked, her clothes bouncing with her movement. "We've asked Iida, but he won't say a word, so… Can you tell us, who killed him?"

It was an innocence question, one that came from pure curiosity, but it got attention of whole class. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for the reply.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. Hero, who did it, wanted us to keep it quiet." Partly true. Even if Izuku didn't want it, she wouldn't tell anyone. Imagining her boyfriend suffering from the storm of questions, wasn't something, that sit well with her.

"Shame. He must be really manly to do it, though." Kirishima-san commented, nodding to himself.

She wouldn't describe it like that, but let's go with it. Something about Izuku being 'manly' sounded right to her.

"Anyway, how was Midnight?" Ochaco-chan asked, shuddering slightly. "I hope she wasn't too… extreme with you."

Momo smiled lightly. "No, not at all. Internship with her was surprisingly good. I'm glad, that I followed with Izuku's advice."

"Izuku?" Mina-chan said, wiggling her brow and smirking teasingly at her. "He's your boyfriend or something?"

At first there was a small panic and embarassment, but she quickly squashed them down. Remembering one of the things, that Midnight taught her, she laid her elbow on the desk and put her head on her palm. Narrowing her eyelids and adapting a small, feral smile she answered in sultry voice. "And what if he is? Jealous?"

She marveled at the a bewildered faces of her friends. None of them knew that she could act like this. Neither did she, until Midnight showed her how to do it, but heroine still claimed, the she was natural at it. Huh, maybe she was? Somehow it felt good to act this way.

Before any questions could be asked, door opened and principal came through them. A small, kind smile present as always on his face.

"Sit down, students." he commanded politely. After a moment he continued. "I'm covering for Aizawa-san for your morning lesson, he will join you later, during your Hero Training." Nezu-san looked at them. "Looks like everyone is here."

Kirishima-san raised his hand. "Principal, Bakugo is missing." Boy said in worry.

Principal nodded at this. "About that. Katsuki Bakugo won't be a part of 1-A anymore." Murmurs rose at that. "He may still have a chance to come back, but that all depends from the potential improvement in his behavior."

Momo allowed herself to smile at the news. She was actually glad, that Bakugo was removed from Hero Department. He wasn't a hero material in her eyes. If anything he was a bully with powerful quirk and giant ego. And he hurt her adorable boyfriend. That rhetorical bucket of cold water served him right.

Lesson with Present Mic was… weird. Man was more happy than usual, engaging them in slightly pointless conversation. That and she had a strange feeling, that from time to time he kept looking at her and smiling gratefully. She didn't know what could be a cause.

Then Midnight's subject came and woman herself… She scared the shit of Momo. Heroine had a strange glow around her and a giant, goofy smile on her face, that wouldn't come down no matter what.

"Yaoyorozu, please come and hand out class quizzes." Woman asked her, showing the stack of papers.

"Of course, Midnight-sensei." she replied, standing up.

"A-a-ah." Heroine wiggled her finger. "That's not how you're supposed to refer to me."

No… she wouldn't. Would she? Momo gulped loudly, while all eyes gathered on her. "B-but internship is over" she protested weakly.

"But your apprenticeship isn't." Came reply in sing-sang voice.

That woman was evil, she was sure of it. And the worst part of it? She had to do it, otherwise there would be no end to it. Goodbye her dignity. "Yes… Mistress." she said with red face.

She tried to ignore the uproar from her classmates. Especially from Mina-chan and Mineta. She wasn't prepared to deal with this. Stupid Midnight and her dominatrix complex or something.

Not wanting to answer with any questions from her class, she run away from the class, when bell rung. She was glad, that it was time for lunch. Catching the sight of Izuku and Mei, she grabbed them and pulled away from the crowd, toward the Support Studio. She told them, what have happened. Their chuckle at her misery made her slightly mad at them, but kisses and hugs quickly changed that, repairing her mood a bit.

Of course it was a short turn solution, seeing as she had to ignore girls questions and teasing, while changing into the costume. Her revenge on the woman was going to be sweet.

Today's training was a rescue race on Field Gamma, a highly industrial area. Momo glanced at her classmates, noting in her head, who would do great and who would have trouble with exercise . Sero-san seemed to be the best bet for a winner, teen already displayed his ability to maneuver with his quirk.

Suddenly a sound of engines reached their ears, making them all look around. The sight they witnessed was… peculiar. Aizawa-sensei, wrapped in his yellow sleeping bag, FLYING through skies thanks to some kind of jetpack with wings. He was almost like a butterfly. A very creepy butterfly, that would haunt her in her nightmares.

Man landed gracefully next to stunned All Might, wings folding into the jetpack. A hand came out from his bag and rose up his goggles. He gazed at them with usual deadpanned expression. After few seconds, he pulled out a juice box and drank it all in one go, releasing a satisfied sigh at the end. After all of this, he blinked at them.

"What are you all staring at?" Aizawa-sensei asked, like nothing weird had just happened.

None of them was brave enough to ask any questions.

"_That… was a pure gold."_ Alan commented in awe, making her cover her mouth to not release a laugh.

* * *

Izuku helped Shinso-kun to stand up, after downing the teen for… was it twentieth time now, that he threw boy over his shoulder? Something like that. However he was glad, that his friend reached out to him and asked for a sparring session, saying that he wanted to better himself. How could he say no to Shinso-kun? They were very much alike in case of getting a treatment from society. That and he was his only male friend so far.

Momo also joined them, saying that she wanted to practice some moves that Midnight showed her. Those moves were dirty and he didn't want to be at the receiving and of them. But seeing as there was only three of them, they had to rotate between themselves, so everyone could fight a bit.

Then there was Mei. He was utterly surprised, when his girlfriend pulled out a bow and arrows, that she made thanks to the 3D printers running all weekend, courtesy of contacting with Alan. He observed her, trying to shot from it at the target shield from a ten meters. When did she gain an interest in archery? So far there wasn't any good result, but Mei seemed to be strangely motived, which made him smile.

After an hour of training they made a break. Girls went out to get them some drinks. During the wait, Izuku sat there, next to Shinso-kun. He was still thinking about the whole Stain incident. Especially men's last words. Was he really a true hero? He didn't feel like one.

"Hey." Shinso-kun said, gaining his attention. Teen peaked shyly at him and scratched his head. "I, umm… If there is something you want to talk about… I mean…" Teen sighed loudly. "We're friend, right? So… um."

"I know. Thanks." Izuku replied, smiling lightly. It was nice from the boy, to see his discomfort and offer help. Maybe someday in the future, he could tell him, what's eating him up, but not now. It was just too fresh.

"Good… um, can I ask something?" Shinso-kun questioned timidly.

"You just did." he replied, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah… so. How is it? I mean using that suit of yours and flying around." Teen sounded really interested in it.

He hummed and looked up. "It's great really. Wind is whistling around you. You cut through the air at high speed… Sometimes you feel, that there is like nothing in the world except you and that freedom." He answered truthfully.

"Must be nice." Shinso-kun commented in a dreamy tone.

Peaking at the teen and smiling gently, he asked. "Would you like to try someday?"

Before answer could came, girls returned with drinks. Glancing at his friend, Izuku saw, that boy was thing about his proposition. He really wanted to hear a positive reply soon.

Peaking at Mei, he couldn't help, but feel that there was something strange going on with her. He still could see the excitement, that she carried in her every day, but it seemed more contained. He saw, that Momo also caught up to that fact.

"Mei? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She looked up at him and blinked. "Yeah."

"You've been acting a bit weird." Momo commented, frowning lightly.

"Have I?" Their girlfriend replied, tilting her head. "Hmm… maybe this has to do something with this?" she mumbled loudly.

"This?" Shinso-kun voiced their thoughts.

"Yup. Lately, whenever I use my quirk for longer periods of time, I get that feeling… Like I'm more in the control of my body than usual. And my mind is somehow clearer." Mei explained, pointing at her eyes.

That was interesting. His brain already begun searching for the possible solutions. It wasn't unheard of that when people used their quirks for a while, that they mental state begun to change. Sometimes it was a permanent, sometimes it was temporarily. In girl's case it seemed to be a second option.

"Could it be, that perhaps there is a change in the chemistry inside her body?" Momo questioned, looking at him quizzically.

He nodded slowly. "It's possible." he glanced at Mei, who was roaming with her eyes between them. "We could visit Recovery Girl later to confirm that."

Girl though for a moment, before nodding at them.

"What's with the bow? You want to take up kyūdō?" Shinso-kun asked, pointing at the weapon.

"Nope." she grinned widely. "It's so I can be a hero!"

Izuku and Momo looked at their girlfriend with wide eyes. Mei never expressed the want to become one. Sure, her grandpa was one and normally any child said those thing, when they were small. But a dedicated inventor, saying out of blue, that she wanted to change profession?

"You don't want to engineer anymore?" he asked, saddened at the possibility.

She shook her head furiously. "I'm still making babies!" she sounded rather offended at his questions. "It's just… seeing what happened lately, I was pissed at myself." Her tone became somber. "You two were risking your lives and I was away, sitting safely at the lab. I want to change that. But I can't really fight. So after watching my cousin's archery competition, I thought, that this may be a way for me to support you two." she pointed at the bow. "That and I want to make my grandpa proud of me." A huge grin showed up on her lips.

A tear escaped from his eye. He was moved by her declaration. It made him utterly happy to hear, that Mei wanted to risk her life to keep him and their girlfriend safe. If anyone would ever call her a bad person he would blast them with repulsors.

He and Momo swooped the girl in the embrace, which she gladly returned. They kissed her cheeks and she in turn nuzzled closer to them, smiling brightly. This was the moments, that Izuku really loved . Besides it seemed to help with his guilt somewhat. So it was a win-win for him.

"So um… are you guys like an item or something?" Shinso-kun asked awkwardly, with pink dusting his face.

Oh… they didn't tell their friend and made him uncomfortable? Oops…

* * *

Nezu looked at young Iida and sipped his tea. Teen was sitting as straight as one could and from time to time peaked at him, showing his anxiety.

"No need to be this tense." he said in a friendly manner.

"Right, of course, principal." Boy answered, although there was no change in his posture.

"How is your brother doing?" he questioned curiously.

There was a small smile, that showed on students lips. "Great actually. Tomorrow doctor is going to do a first fitting of the prosthetic, that Midoriya-san and Hatsume-san made. If everything goes right, then by the end of the week he's going to start a physiotherapy."

Nezu was pleased with that information. "That's good. Wish him luck from me." he put down his teacup. "Now… young Iida, do you know, why I wanted to talk with you?"

"No, sir." Teen replied, immediately going back to his straight posture.

"It's about the Hero Killer accident." he informed, watching as boy become once again nervous. "Relax, from what I've heard from Aizawa-san, you know, that your actions were wrong." Nezu allowed a kind smile to appear on his lips. "But I'm still going to propose you something. Would you like to go and see one of the school's psychologist? They're ready to help you with any kind of problem, that may trouble you."

Young Iida opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. Furrowed brows suggested, that he was thinking hard about it. "I… I would like that." Boy admitted in grateful voice.

"I'm pleased to hear this. I'll inform them. Most likely tomorrow will be your first meeting."

After teen left, not before expressing his gratitude, Nezu looked through window. That was another student, that needed help, which he would gladly offer. He was still a bit surprised, when Hound Dog told him about young Todoroki. Boy reached a specialist himself, saying that he didn't want to end up his 'sperm donor'. It lifted a weight from his shoulders, that teen realized his problems and wanted to fix them on his own. But Nezu suspected, that young Midoriya's words and actions played a huge part in it.

"Alan, can you tell how was young Bakugo's first day in the Gen Ed?" he asked, slightly worried about the matter. After reading the report from Hakamata-san, he decided, that enough was enough. Threating civilians, because boy was in bad mood, crossed the line by a mile.

"_You want the sugarcoated version or no?_" A.I. replied in wonder.

"Just the general description will be enough." he doubted, that he had any strength left towards the student to listen about everything.

"_He wasn't far from becoming Little Boy._" Alan replied nonchalantly.

That bad, huh. Well… if teen's attitude wouldn't show betterment, then Nezu had expulsion papers almost ready. Shame, young Bakugo could become a great hero with his…

Nezu caught that through and shook his head. No, no matter how amazing or not ones quirk was, there was no excuse to allow them to be scot-free with anything. Especially while aiming to be a hero, not to mention after becoming one.

"_To raise your mood, I've something, that you'll be glad to watch._"

Interested in this, Nezu went to his computer. There he was a video ready to be played with a title 'From caterpillar to butterfly'.

His joyous, borderline maniacal laughter filled his office soon after a few seconds of the movie.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

Mei kept looking at the tablet that Izuku gave her, scanning through the wall of text and schemes. The break between lessons were coming to an end and she wasn't even close to being halfway through, yet she couldn't help, but marvel at the brilliance of those babies. Of course she saw a few things, that could be made better and would voice her thoughts later, but still. Her boyfriend deserved a big, juicy kiss for this. She would gladly deliver it later.

Looking at Izuku she smiled widely. "When do we begun?" Seriously, she wanted to skip rest of the lessons and go straight to the workshop.

He chuckled at her excitement. "First we need to check a few things, but I think that today we may get something done." Suddenly he released a deep sigh, frowning deeply. "But this may take a while."

"True, that amount of work with school equipment will take a year. Maybe even longer." That didn't sit well with her. She wanted those babies to be made as soon as possible. "Hey, what can't we set up a factory? Company has enough money to afford one, right?"

Izuku sat there, mumbling under his nose for a few moments. "Yeah, we have more than enough. It's just that I'm not sure if we need one right now."

Mei shrugged, not taking it as a valuable argument. "It's going to be useful eventually." she could bet on it.

She read the rest of the file during lessons, not paying attention to what teachers were saying. She was sure that her boyfriend or girlfriend would tell her later about it, those two were such a great students. Back to the glorious babies and gushing over them. She could see a potential problem with that humongous one, especially, if Izuku expected it to fly. But she believed in him and his genius. Although they would need to have their own warehouse to contain all of this stuff.

She used a tablet to connect with Alan and holotable. She needed a better bow and arrows. The one she made was only for a while. Not that she make huge progress in learning how to use that thing. She even called Mie to get tips, not wanting to develop some kind of bad habits. Her cousin was ecstatic at the news, which resulted in them spending nearly two hours on the phone. And when she told her, that she was in relationship… Yeah, Mie was a typical teenager girl. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Mei hoped, that she would get good at using the bow soon. Of course she could always switch to guns and grab something like a sniper rifle. But there was something appealing about that weapon, that made her enjoy using it tremendously. Plus it was quiet, which she supposed was a good thing. Izuku and Momo said so, making an example of covering them from a distance and not giving out her position. Of course they made a point and told her to learn some hand to hand combat, in case that someone got close to her and she needed to defend herself. Which was smart or at least sounded like that. Still though… bruises on her back and arms were annoying.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Izuku with his bag over his shoulder.

"Lunch time." he stated and begun to pack her things.

Right! Time to see Momo. And get some food. But her girlfriend was more important that eating, no matter what anyone would try to tell her. She took her boyfriend's hand in her own. She saw, that he still was troubled by what had happened last week, but he was getting better. And that put a smile on her lips.

They found the girl already waiting for them at the table. Shinso was there too. However, before they could sit down, someone stood in their way. Mei scowled at the sight of blond prick, who was glaring daggers at Izuku. That jerk had even audacity to snarl at him. Peaking at her boyfriend, she saw him starring back. If the fight broke out, she was willing to sacrifice favorite chocolate pudding to aid her partner. Fortunately, rabid dog, moved away from them. Good, she didn't have to waste her tasty treat on this unworthy person.

"Did he say something?" Momo asked, frowning slightly.

"Nope, he just came to glare and growl." Izuku replied, setting down his lunch.

"Kirishima-san said, that he is more intense than ever. Seems like he's taking the transfer pretty bad." Girl told them.

"Serves him right." Mei commented, munching her food. How that jerk got into the Hero Course at the first time was beyond her.

Shinso snorted loudly. "Yeah, I've heard how the guy from 1-D complained about that Pomeranian. Apparently he threatened all of them with his quirk and almost started class fight." he snickered. "Looks like class 1-D got a real dick there."

"Language!" Momo shouted, hitting lightly their friend on the shoulder.

She heard her boyfriend chuckle and smile. Good, he was really coming back to himself.

"Hey, Midoriya." Shinso said, massaging his arm. "You remember that offer from Monday?" he smiled widely. "I'm willing to take it up."

Mei rose her eyebrow at this. She peaked at her girlfriend, but she shook her head.

"Great! Come later to our lab, so we can take measurements." Izuku sounded really excited at that.

Wait! Did that mean new baby? Yes, yes, yes! She wanted to make another adorable child with her boyfriend. But first…

"You know…" she pointed her chopsticks at Shinso. "You can use our names. We're friends. And it's faster."

She saw her boyfriend and girlfriend nod at that and smile kindly at the boy, who looked shocked by this. His eyes roamed between them. What? It was normal, in her mind, to refer to her loved ones and friends like that.

"Sure… I'd like that." he admitted with a wobbly smile.

"Great!" she pursed her lips. "Although Hitoshi is longer than Shinso…" She furrowed her brows thinking hard about a better way to call him. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, grinning widely. "How about Toshi?"

"Yes, that's sounds cute. Please, can we call you like that?" Momo pleaded with shining eyes, bouncing adorably in her seat.

Toshi just nodded at them, before hiding his red face in his arm. Mei was glad, that he was they friend.

* * *

Momo ducked under a fist flying into her. Catching the arm she pulled, surprising her opponent, making them lose they balance. She planted a hard knee right into their stomach, causing them to cough. Using a quick palm strike, she pushed her sparring partner back, making them fall.

"Damn, Yaomomo. When did you became so brutal." Kyoka-chan whined, massaging her stomach.

Momo felt slightly bad for causing pain to her friend, but she justified it, by saying it was better to suffer now, then as a pro hero. Extending her hand towards the girl, she said. "Sorry. Midnight trained me really well during internship. Plus Izuku is helping me."

Rising up and dusting off her pants, Kyoka-chan sent her curious look. "Is he really your boyfriend? I thought that he and Hatsume were a thing."

Now, normally when she would reply, she would tell the truth and be done with it. But seeing her classmates shocked faces whenever she pulled the 'Midnight Act', as someone dubbed it nicely, caused her a great joy. Maybe her Mistress's feral side rubbed off on her a bit too much.

Smiling mysteriously and cupping her cheek, she answered in dreamy tone. "Maybe they are… I should go after them, don't you think?"

Kyoka-chan gazed at her weirdly and took a step back. "I think, that you're scarring the shit out of me."

Momo chuckled slightly at her reaction. Oh, she was having so much fun doing this.

"That's enough for today. Go change and go home." Aizawa-sensei ordered. "Oh, Yaoyorozu, stay for a minute."

She quirked her brow at that, thinking about what her teacher wanted from her. Was it about the last complain about noise that she had to deal with? After Bakugo left their class, and with him explosions, there was a huge drop in the loudness from her classmates.

"How is Midoriya?" Hero asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Question surprised her. She didn't know, that a man would care about her boyfriend. "Slowly getting better." she said with small smile.

Aizawa-sensei nodded. "Good. It would be a shame to lose someone with a great potential to be a hero."

She looked at her teacher in wonder for a moment, before going to change. While doing it, they heard a loud screaming from other side of the wall. It sounded like Mineta, which meant only one, disgusting thing. She released a deep breath, when Kyoka-chan found a hole in wall, none of them even knew about it, and stabbed perverted boy into the eye. She hoped, that it would teach teen something, but no doubt it was a wishful thinking, seeing as she was the constant object of his abuse.

Momo made her way towards the infirmary, the results of Mei's check-up were due to be today. She went over some theories with Izuku. The one that they were almost sure involved a release of hormones that calmed a girl, when she used her quirk.

Coming into the office she saw Recovery Girl with some papers, her boyfriend and girlfriend, who high fived, and Power Loader, who kept opening his mouth like a fish.

"So… you're saying that all one needed to do, was to give her something to shoot at, while using her quirk?" Hero asked in weak voice.

"In a way. She could also use her quirk more and that would do the trick." Heroine replied, sorting through the papers.

Power Loader took a deep breath and walked out from the office. After a few moments they heard him screaming loudly 'Vlad'.

Turning to the rest of the occupants, she caught the sight of Mei launching herself at her. Before she could ask a question, her lips were captured by her girlfriend's. She gladly accepted and kissed back.

"You were right." Girl told her, smiling brightly.

"After the proper stimulation from a quirk, brain gives command to release hormones to help it deal with the change of the vision." Izuku explained, coming closer and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Geez, kids today. Go be mushy-mushy somewhere else." Recovery Girl told them with a small frown, chasing them off with the wave of her hand.

Momo smiled at the news. She would be lying, if she said, that she didn't feel proud for coming up with correct theory about a quirk. All those books about quirk theory really were useful.

Taking the advice they went to the lab. There she sat on the bean bag with Mei on her lap, while Izuku tinkered with a Sound Rifle. He said, that he had an idea about modifying it. She was half scared, half fascinated about what this device would do after this. Maybe she could coax her boyfriend into lending it to her for a while. She could threaten Mineta with it, to finally get some peace. It was unbecoming of a future hero, but there was a line. She was aware of the fact, that her costume was revealing and left nothing to imagine. That was a sacrifice she was willing to make… But her classmate's behavior was beginning to get onto her nerves.

She felt a poke on her cheek. She turned to Mei, who was frowning a little.

"What's wrong? You look like something is troubling you." she asked in concern.

Releasing a sigh, she leaned into her girlfriend. "Mineta is a nuisance. He keeps staring at me, more than other girls. Especially when he's behind me." she saw Mei cluelessly blink at her.

"Perverted Grape." Izuku stated, making girl 'oh' in recognition.

"Can't you like… I don't know, create a veil from your head, that would hide you?" Girl proposed, touching her hair.

Momo chuckled at the silly idea. "That would be impractical. Besides it would tangle into my hair."

There was a sudden crush, which made her snap her gaze towards Izuku. Above some piece of metal was his open hand. Boy himself had a thinking expression, quietly muttering to himself. He turned to them with shining eyes. "Actually would it?" he said in wonder.

She rose her brow, not understanding his question.

He moved closer and gently grabbed her fringe. "I mean, when you create something bigger with your hands or feet, the area of your nails is also used and there's none missing parts in the item. And since nails and her are built from keratin…"

She caught up to what he was saying. Now, that she thought about it, it made a perfect sense. She never tried it, mostly due to the wording of the doctor, who she saw, when she got her quirk. Man kept saying 'skin'. She should think about it earlier. Thank God for her brilliant boyfriend.

Taking her hair, she wrapped her palm in them tightly. Using Creation, she begun to make a matrioshka with Izuku's features. The light of her quirk shone and soon doll stood, almost proudly, atop of her black hair. Moving the object away, she saw that her hair stayed the way, they previously were.

"It worked!" she exclaimed happily, but soon frowned lightly. "Shame we can use it to make my costume from it."

"Actually we can." Her boyfriend told her with a smile.

"Yeah, there's a third year, whose suit have his hair in it. Something about not ending up naked, when using his quirk. We can make you a new costume!" Mei informed her, bouncing on her lap.

Without thinking, she pulled the two of them closer and kissed them simultaneously with passion. She leaned back into the bean bag, causing her them to lay on her.

She was so overjoyed by it. Finally she could get away from perverted gazes and potential letters, telling her about her inappropriate clothing, that could set up a bad example for children and…

Suddenly a pleasure overtook her body, making her close her eyes and shudder in delight. She couldn't help, but give a content sigh. She felt Izuku and Mei pet her head. She loved the way, they touched her hair, reminding her of her parents, that did the same, when she was a kid. She nuzzled as close as possible, craving for more caressing. Her mind went almost completely blank, but before it could, she vaguely wondered from where that purring came from.

Wait, PURRING?!

She stood up instantly, covering her mouth with her hands. She turned to her boyfriend and girlfriend with red face and wide eyes. She didn't like the look of interest in their eyes.

"Momo… did you just purr?" Izuku asked in astonishment.

"No!" she squeaked out. She was so embarrassed.

"You totally did!" Mei stated joyously. Girl caught her arm and pushed her towards them. "Come on, one more purr."

"No! No more purrs!" she protested loudly.

She was about to stand up again, but her boyfriend's hand touched her, lightly scratching behind her ear. A new wave of pleasure washed over her, making her knees weak. Soon her girlfriend joined, giving her long, gentle strokes, adding more of this blissful feeling. She did her best to fight against it, but her body betrayed her and that accursed sound escaped her throat, making duo 'aww' at her.

Curse her grandmother with cat quirk and her father for passing those genes to her. She hated it with her whole being.

So there she was, helplessly laying on their laps, enjoying their petting and purring like a cat from the pleasure they delivered her.

"I hate you." she whined weakly, trying to pout at them, but failing miserably.

They chuckled at her and smiled brightly. "And we love you, Kitten." they said in sync.

She loved them too. Them and their caressing. Not that she would ever admit it to them.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

Izuku watched with a huge smile on his lips as Mei jumped around a rather tall, white box, that was delivered earlier to their lab. He could share her excitement, today was the day, when Puppy would get its new body. They waited for Momo and Toshi to come, both of them wanted to see this. And while his partner already knew how it looked, he was completely unaware of what to expect.

He took a moment to think about something, that was dwelling in his mind all week. That thought really made him laugh. He was Iron Man, the live version of Tony Stark. Momo was like Natasha Romanoff, a beautiful, intelligent woman, who was showing the signs of becoming a master assassin, which made him be more wary about a things he said around her. Not that she would hurt him, but it was better to not make her mad. And Mei slowly, but surely was becoming the female version of Clinton Barton, sprinkled with more joy and craziness. He shivered at the thought of her being good with a bow. Maybe he could proposes to her to use 'Hawkeye' as her codename. His girls were starting to be somewhat dangerous and that left him with mixed feelings. He pitied anyone who would made them mad.

He felt arms wrap around his neck and something soft press against his cheek. Turning slightly he saw his girlfriend with small smile and shining eyes. Over the course of the week, Izuku observed as Momo became more comfortable and slightly bolder with displaying her affection towards them. Not that he had anything against it.

"So… where's the robot?" Toshi asked, quirking his brows.

"Here!" Mei exclaimed, pointing at the box.

"Huh… a weird fridge." Boy commented dryly.

"Guys, don't banter." he pleaded with a shake of his head. "Alan, is all set up?"

"_Yes, sir. Oh and for the record, I'm not going to babysit it._" A.I. replied with a huff.

"I'm sure you're going to love having a sibling." Momo said with a chuckle.

"_It isn't my brother… Powering up the unit and initializing transfer._" Alan informed them.

There was a soft hum from the inside of the box. Checking the parameters on the tablet, he saw that download of Puppy's system went faster than expected, but there was nothing wrong with it. Then came the calibration, setting on new directives, to avail normal movement.

"_Process completed._"

Gazing at the box, he couldn't help, but smile. "Puppy, come to us." he called with joy.

The front opened slightly, revealing a silvery white foot and part of a shin. Then it came out, showing its full glory. Izuku marveled at it, taking in the way it looked and couldn't help, but compare it to second version of Iron Legion from Marvel's movie. It was almost the same. Only difference being it color, softly glowing green 'eyes' and a circle inside its chest, where Arc Reactor was.

He reached towards Mei and crashed his lips into hers, showing his gratitude.

She hummed and after separating grinned widely. "I thought about making it similar to your armor… So you like it?"

"Yup." he replied, eyeing Puppy.

Machine was gazing around, before it looked directly at him. "Father." Its voice sounded slightly childish, but somehow was suiting. Then it tilted its head to Mei. "Mother."

Girl let out a joyous shriek. "Izuku! It's recognizes us!"

"_I must say, the resemblance in unparalleled._" Alan teased.

"Brother." Puppy said happily.

"_What? I'm not…_"

"Brother."

"_Listen here…_"

"Brother."

"_Yes… I'm your brother._" A.I. answered, utterly dejected.

The exchange made them laugh. Izuku had a feeling, that those kind of situations would happen rather often.

"So? What's going to do?" Toshi asked, circling around Puppy. Robot followed his movement with its head.

"It'll help you around the workshop, right?" Momo said, playing with his hair.

"For now. Maybe in the future we could find a new task for him." he replied. He already had something on his mind, but for now it was time to teach Puppy necessary things.

* * *

"You know, I'm glad, that you're coming here on your own accord, kid."

Shoto peaked at the Hound Dog and nodded lightly. They sat on the comfy chair in hero's office. The visit ended, but it was okay with him.

At first he came here, because of what had happened during Sports Festival. The beat down, both physical and verbal, he received from Midoriya really made him think. Was he truly the same as the man, who destroyed his family? Normally he would deny it right of the bat, but… after looking at the situation objectively, he saw, that boy was right. He was just like the Endeavor. Petty, spiteful, brutal, insecure.

Shoto hated it. He hated becoming what he swore to never be.

So at the start of new week, after the Festival, he came here to get help. It was hard to open up to the stranger, but Hound Dog was patient with him. Hero didn't press on, allowing him to go on his own pace, slowly revealing what was eating him from the inside.

He decided against interning with Endeavor. Instead he choose to go with Gang Orca. Man turned out to be a great teacher, who despite not having anything to do with fire, gave him good pointers on how to use his left side effectively. He also focused on improving his CQC skills. Besides that, hero was rather quiet and humble, which was a nice change of pace for him.

The most painful thing, that he revealed today, was the day, that his mother poured a hot water on his face. Now, Shoto wasn't angry at her, he knew, that Endeavor caused this through his abuse. But he was greatly saddened by the fact, that the person, who truly loved him was taken away from him. His only light.

Sure his sister, Fuyumi, tried to fill this spot and he was grateful for that, but it just wasn't the same. His older brother, Natsuo, was always trying to make him laugh with his goofy jokes. And lastly Touya.

If someone asked him, whose his favorite sibling was, he would no doubt say, that it was Touya. He was the oldest of them. Whenever their mother couldn't take care of them, he was put in charge and did good at the job. Touya cared deeply about him, trying to shield him from Endeavor influence. But soon, after mom was taken away, his oldest brother disappeared without a trace. Sometimes he wondered, if Touya was still alive.

Shoto made a decision, that he's going to visit his mother. He hadn't see her for over a decade now. As Hound Dog put it, it was next step in his therapy. Psychologist had no doubt, that meeting with woman would help him tremendously.

He would lie, if he said, that he wasn't scared. Just thinking about it, made him want to run as far away as possible. But he had to do it. For his mom and for himself.

He would also need to find Hatsume and apologize to her. He wasn't sure, if his quirk went haywire, when she shocked him, but the fact remained, that he could kill the girl. He felt remorseful for it and needed to say, that he was sorry. In his class he heard multiple times, that Yaoyorozu hung around Hatsume and Midoriya. There was even that rumor, that she was dating them. Not that Shoto cared about things like that. He barely understood a concept behind friendship.

Before he even realized, he was in front of his home. Time sure flies, when you think about stuff. Coming inside he made his way toward his room. He heard voice coming from Endeavor's office, which made him quirk a brow. It was unusual for a man to be back this early.

"It's ready?... Good… As fast as possible… Till next time, Prime Minister."

Shoto didn't like the happiness in Endeavor's tone. A feeling of dread washed over him. With his rank and money, man secured many political connections. It wasn't that uncommon for politicians to come to their household to have 'business' talk with Number Two Hero. And now it involved a Prime Minister.

Shoto didn't like it one beat.

* * *

Katsuki slammed the door of his room. Stupid old hag pissed him off again. Ever since that rat-principal came and had a talk with his wuss dad, things were shittier than ever.

He wasn't a bully! He just put those idiots around him into their goddamn place. He was doing them a favor, showing that they weren't nothing more than pebbles or cockroaches. Especially fucking Deku!

It was this bastard, that took away his glory at Sport Festival. Him and that freaking tin can suit. If it wasn't for those cuffs, Katsuki would destroy shitty nerd. Quirkless freak couldn't even measure to his greatness. Him and those bitches of his.

He didn't try to kill that long haired slut. He was putting her in her place. It wasn't his fault, that the freaking window was behind her. She could dodge. But she didn't, because she was weaker than him. Same case with Sports Festival. He beat her down, showing that he was stronger.

Next thing on the fucking list, of things that pissed him off, was the transfer. How could they humiliate him like that?! He was a future Number One Hero and they degraded him to sitting with those unworthy morons from Gen Ed. He still remembered as one of them made a snarky remark about it, making whole class laugh. Laugh at him. Katsuki just wanted to explode those fuckers faces. He wasn't some kind of pathetic laughing stock, like Deku was all his life. They would all pay for it later, he would make sure of that.

And lastly there was that fucking Hero Killer. He wasn't mad, that he bastard was dead. But what truly pissed him off about it, was that he knew, who was the 'hero', who did that. He wasn't blind. After finding out a picture of fucker's body, showing that freaking hole in his chest, Kastuki immediately recognized the burns around it. They looked the same as the one he had on his back, courtesy of quirkless freak. Even freaking, useless heroine with her healing quirk could do shit about it, making it scar.

He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of little, pathetic Deku being called a hero. Nerd wasn't a hero. He was just a wuss with a toy!

Having enough of this, Katsuki dropped onto his bed, trying to fall asleep. He turned around constantly, trying to find comfortable position to rest, but those goddamn thoughts were non-stop swirling in his mind.

Finally after who knows how long, he succeeded.

He was dreaming, which wasn't normal, but that was okay with him.

He was back into the Festival, standing proudly on the arena, hearing people cheer for him.

Gazing ahead of him, he saw Deku in his fucking toy, cradling that long haired bitch in his arms. Her face was all swollen and bloody after the beat down he unleashed upon her.

Then shitty nerd put the slut down and stood up. But there was something wrong. The posture and those green 'eyes'… all about this bastard screamed menacing and dangerous. But Katsuki didn't take a step back. If quirkless freak wanted to fight, then he would gladly do it, showing who was the true winner.

"You are nothing more than villain." Deku told him in the voice, that could freeze one's blood.

Before he could ask a question, what nerd meant by that, there was a sudden flash of light and something scorching hot hit him on his chest, but it didn't make him fall. Peaking down he saw a huge hole right in the center of his chest.

Katsuki woke up abruptly, gasping for air. His hand darted to his torso, patting it. There was no hole. He was all sweaty and him bed sheet were wet. He just realized, that he, Katsuki Bakugo, was scared and literally pissed himself from fear.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

* * *

Mei was excited about today. And it wasn't about it being a weekend, meaning the ability to make babies all day long. No, the reason for her ecstasy was different. Izuku and Momo proposed, that it was time to meet with everyone's parents. At first she didn't really get it, but in her head it meant spending more time with the two of them, which always was good.

So the plan was made. During Saturday they would see her family, hang out a bit and then go to Izuku's place. On Sunday they would go on a date, ending it at Momo's.

Right now she was leading her boyfriend and girlfriend to her home. She lived in a rather peaceful neighborhood, that was near a huge mall and commercial area on the suburbs. While walking, she showed them a small park, where she tested some of her first babies. She still didn't understand, why she was banned from entering it. It wasn't her fault, that one particular baby kept exploding.

Her house was a one-story building with a simple shape and garage. There was an attic, that her parents renovated to make rooms for all of them. Unfortunately there was no garden or some kind of courtyard to test babies, but it was okay now, seeing as she had the U. A.'s facility to do it.

Inside was decorated nicely, at least that was what mom said. Woman was the interior designer, so she had to know. Sitting them in the living room, that held a lot of family pictures on the walls, Mei called her parents. It was finally the time.

First dad came. He was a tall and had broad shoulders. He had that weird thing for keeping his mustache growing as long as he could, before mom got mad at him and shaved the whole thing off herself.

Then mom arrived with a tray of snack and teas. The two of them were somewhat similar in body shape. They were small, had large chest and amber eyes. Actually now that she thought of it, the only thing she got from her dad was the pink color of hair. Huh, genetics were weird.

She peaked at her lovers. They were slightly tense, but kept smiling. Glancing at dad, she saw him making that silly, strict face, that never worked. Especially with that ridiculous mustache of his.

"Mei, can you introduce your friends to us?" Mom asked politely.

Grabbing their hands, she grinned widely. "Those are Momo and Izuku. My girlfriend and boyfriend."

There was a silence, which was strange. In her home things weren't really quiet. Someone always did something.

Dad sighed loudly and looked at her with weird expression. "Honey, I'm glad, that you're trying to keep our hopes high, but really? Making androids to show us, that you won't be alone?" he said somewhat saddened. And that was really weird, seeing as he was a jokester.

Mom hit him hard on the shoulder. "Dear!"

Suddenly there was a loud laughter from dad. "Sorry, I just couldn't let this opportunity to pass." he stated, before cackling some more, dragging mom into it.

"Are… are they always like that?" Momo whispered, visibly troubled by the situation.

"Yeah, it's normal here." she replied with a shrug.

"Well, at least now we know, why Mei is so… optimistic about everything." Izuku said quietly with a chuckle.

She quirked her brow at that, not knowing what he meant by this. Her girlfriend nodded at his words. Whatever they had on their minds, must meant something good, so she just smiled at them.

"I'm sorry for my husband. Don't mind him." Mom said, smiling apologetically at them. "My name is Mieko and this… clown over here is Daishi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Momo said, bowing her head lightly.

"Yes, we're glad to be here." Izuku stated, mirroring the bow.

After that her parents started to ask some questions that, according to Internet, were basic on those types of occasion. Things like, how they met, how long they were together, some plans for future and so on.

Then mom took out, seemingly from nowhere, an album with baby pictures. What followed after this was nearly an hour of her parents telling stories about her childhood adventures and her boyfriend and girlfriend making 'ooh' and 'ahh' at her as a kid. Mei didn't understood why they were doing it, but seeing her family and her lovers interact like that was a good sign in her mind.

"Still, I didn't know, that you have a brother." Momo said, pointing at the picture of her and older boy tinkering with an engine.

"I didn't say anything?" she was a bit surprised by that fact.

"Nope." Izuku commented, before taking his cup of tea.

"While we're at it…" Dad begun, a smirk on his lips and glint in the eye. "How many babies are you planning to have?"

Her boyfriend coughed violently, choking on his drink. His face was all red. Peaking at Momo, she saw the girl in similar state, touching her cheeks and mumbling about not being ready.

"But we already have babies." Mei said with furrowed brows. She already had babies with Izuku and about to make one with Momo. All of their inventions were their precious, beautiful children.

Mom chuckled with amused smile on her lips. "I agree with my husband. Seeing as our son is a lost cause in relations with girls." Then she gazed at her. "And what we mean are real babies. From fresh and blood."

She felt her face heat up, matching the state her lovers were in. Real babies… their real kids… Up until now, she never thought about it. Even after reading about it on the Internet, she never considered, that in the future they would have children on their own. Not only their inventions…

For the rest of the day she wondered, if her kids would have fluffy, pink hair and green eyes.

* * *

The visit in Hatsume household went well in Izuku's humble opinion. Mei's parents were easygoing, bright and caring. He could easily see all those traits in his girlfriend. As for the kids talk… He was sure, that they would connect well on that matter with his mom.

But now he was dreading about the meeting with his parent. Knowing mom, it could involve a lot of tears. Like literal gallons of it.

Just before entering their flat, he looked at Mei and Momo, giving them uneasy smile. "Fair warning. My mom tends to be… really emotional."

His comment made them quirk their brows with quizzical expressions on their faces. They would have to see for themselves.

Opening the doors and letting them coming first, as a gentleman he was, he called. "Mom, I'm back. And I brought guests."

"Guests? You didn't tell me anything about it."

He didn't. He wanted it to be surprise.

Mom came and stood in the corridor, gazing at them. He saw her eyes light up at his companions.

Smiling widely, he took girls hands and lifted them up. "Mom, those are Mei Hatsume and Momo Yaoyorozu. My girlfriends."

At first there was a silence, that meant mom getting over a shock and wrapping her head around the 'bomb' that he just dropped at her. But after a few seconds tears of joy flowed from her eyes freely.

"MY BABY IS GROWING UP!" Mom exclaimed in joy.

What followed, was them watching as she fretted over not being dressed for the occasion, not having a prepared meal or cake, their flat not being clean enough and so on. It was somehow amusing to watch.

He left them in the living room as he went to prepare drinks and snacks. Coming with the tray, he saw something, that would no doubt left him utterly embarrassed. Mom was showing his baby pictures. How?! How did she found those albums? He made sure to hide them yesterday to not allow this situation to happen. Did Alan betray him yet again?

There was one particular picture, that made girls stop. Him as a three years old, dressed in All Might onesie with a hood on, smiling brightly at the camera. His girlfriends were somehow enchanted by it.

"Cute." Momo whispered, her cheeks dusted with pink.

"Bunny." Mei commented with shining eyes.

Putting down the drinks, he snatched the album, much to the chagrin of the girls, he sent mom annoyed look. She just smiled at him innocently, most likely enjoying his misery.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Momo said. "I can't help, but ask. Why aren't you asking as about anything, Midoriya-san."

Mom smiled kindly at them. "You can call me Inko. As for why… Izuku told me much about you two."

"He did?" they asked in sync.

"Yes. Almost ever since he started High School, every day when he comes home, he tells me about what the three of you did." Then she gazed at him with slight annoyance. "But what he didn't inform me, was the fact, that you three were dating."

"I just wanted to surprise you." he replied weakly, scratching his cheek.

"Hey, Izuku? Where is your dad?" Mei asked in curiosity.

He frowned a little. His dad was sort of a sour subject for him.

"He's away. He's working as a delegate between companies in USA and China." Mom explained in slightly somber tone.

"China?" Momo questioned, gazing at mom.

"Yes, Hisashi is Chinese so he knows language well, which proved to be beneficial for getting a promotion."

"I guess he's rarely at home?" Mei questioned, touching his hand.

"Yeah, last time he was here two years ago. Not even for a week." he said with small scowl. It may seem heartless, but he didn't care much for a man, who was absent in his live since he was four. It was more about his mom, who was saddened by the lack of her husband.

"Now, enough about it." Mom told them, waving her hand. "Actually there is something, that I want to ask you."

Alarms rung inside his head. He knew that happy, dreamy tone, mom just used. He knew it too well. He needed to save the day and not let her…

"When can I expect grandchildren?"

His girlfriends adopted probably a new shade of red. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back. God really must hate him.

* * *

Momo was overjoyed. Their date consisted of going to cinema to see a movie, that all of them were interested in, and then a walk around the small carnival, that came to the Musutafu.

Now they were nearing her home and she could say, that she was getting slightly nervous. While she was sure, that Izuku was now loaded, her living conditions were the most luxurious among the three of them. Not that the homes of her boyfriend and girlfriend were bad.

She admitted in her mind, that Mei's parents were just like she imagined them to be. Hatsume family was a lively bunch of people. As for Inko-san, she could see the similarities between the woman and her boyfriend. Not only in their looks, but in the characters. Although now she was sure, that Izuku was mixed. He never looked like full-blooded Japanese to her, not that it was a problem for her.

She stopped next to the intercom and punched a code to open the gates to her home. Turning around, she witnessed her lovers gazing blankly at the building and its surroundings.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly scared of potential answer.

Izuku looked at her and gave weak chuckle. "Momo, sweetie, I think we need to redefine your word for 'house', as it's not correct at all."

Mei nodded dumbly, still taking the sights.

She didn't understood them. Sure her house was a giant mansion, that had a huge courtyard and lovely garden, but it was normal to her. Maybe this had something to do with being 'filthy rich' as her classmates put it.

Dragging them inside and navigating to the living room, they were greeted by her parents. She told them earlier, that she would come with guests. And seeing as they wanted to meet Izuku earlier, this was a perfect opportunity to surprise them.

It was often said, that she was a carbon copy of her mother. She had hard time disagreeing with it. She was as tall as her, had the same figure, even similar voices. Only difference was with their eyes, that she got from her father.

As for the father, he was a tall and lean, with some cat features, such as having longer canines and sharper nails. Sometimes even his behavior was the one of that animal. Taking naps during the day and wanting to be pet non-stop.

"Momo, who are your friends?" Mother asked. But there was something strange in her tone. Like she was expecting something.

Taking hands of her lovers, she smiled lightly. "Mother, father, meet Izuku Midoriya and Mei Hatsume. My boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes!" Mother exclaimed joyously, striking a victory pose. Then she turned to her husband, who had a sour expression. "Pay up!"

Her jaw went slack. This… this was a complete opposite of how her mother behaved. Normally in public, or while having guests, she was a prim woman, who didn't have a head in the clouds. At home she dropped the act, showing her affection and telling her that she loved her deeply. But this?

Father pulled out a wallet and handed out a rather generous stack of money to mother, who took it and hid in her pants.

"Sorry for the scene. My wife is a gambler through and through. When our princess started talking about you two almost every day, she made a bet with me, that Momo is polyamorous." Father explained, before grinning widely. "Also, nice to see you again kids. How is the company?"

"Hi!" Mei happily replied.

"Hello, sir. So far so good." Izuku said with a small nod.

She blinked at them. "Wait? How do you know each other?"

"I've spent most of my time with them on their internship." Father answered with a shrug. Then he turned towards her boyfriend. "You don't seem surprised."

Teen chuckled slightly. "I had my suspicions. After internship I checked the Miyashiro's site and saw you and your wife on some of the pictures there."

"Smart boy." Mother commented with smirk.

After sitting down on the couch, maids delivered tea and biscuits. Right now Momo had no idea what to expect. She was sure, that her parents didn't knew Izuku and Mei, but looks like she was utterly wrong.

She was pleased, seeing them talk normally with each other. Fortunately for her, there wasn't any album with her baby pictures or embarrassing stories from her childhood. Although she wished, that her parents would stop calling her 'princess'. She was too big for it.

"Now that we've chatted a bit, we would like to ask you some questions, Izuku-san." Mother said, making her boyfriend tense a bit.

"Were you the one, that saved our daughter from the fall during exercise?" Father asked gravely.

She was a bit surprised by this. While she herself didn't tell a thing about it, she knew, that principal called them, to inform of the unpleasant incident. Now that she thought about it, her parents were pressing any charges against Bakugo, meaning, that Nezu-san must have left something to himself.

"Yes, sir." Izuku answered, sitting straight.

"We wanted to thank you for that." Mother said with kind smile. "That and for serving justice for what happened during Festival."

"There's another question, we wanted to ask you. And we don't want to be rude, it's just human curiosity." Father explained sounding genuine about his intentions. "We know, that for the rest of your internship you've spent under a hero. Are you, by any chances, planning to become one?"

Almost instantly she took his hand in hers, Mei joined her palm soon after it. She remembered, that it was something akin to a taboo subject for him. Mostly due to the treatment he gained from society, which always saddened and disturbed her.

He smiled at her and their girlfriend, squeezing their hands lightly, before turning to her parents. "My mom once said, that my first word was 'hero'." he said with small chuckle. "Becoming a hero is a dream of mine. And while I do lack a quirk, I have my brain, that I've packed with all sorts of information. Someone made me realize, that a person doesn't need one to become a hero. That my actions are more important, then having a flashy superpower." His tone was serene.

"I take that you're planning on using that armor of yours to become one." Mother said in knowing voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

She watched as her parents talked for a moment is hushed tones. She changed her position on the couch, to allow her and Mei to hug Izuku. She knew, that he still had some doubts about being a hero, after what happened with Stain, so the their comfort was needed. He looked grateful for it.

Suddenly her parents stopped their talk and turned to them, smiling lightly.

"We've decided to support you." Mother said, making them raise their eyebrows.

"What we mean by that is that you have the support of our family and company. For the record, we're not doing it, because you're dating our daughter." Father explained further.

There was no way, that she could hide her surprise and joy for their decision.

"I… I don't know, what to say." Izuku whispered loudly.

Mother smirked slyly, which didn't sit well with Momo. "You can start, by calling us 'mom' and 'dad'. You too, Mei-san."

Her girlfriend nodded happily, no doubt glad that she didn't need to be formal. Her boyfriend went absolutely red on his face, mumbling something under his nose. And her? She though, that after living all those years with her mother she knew the woman well. But apparently she was greatly mistaken.

After some more chatting, she accompanied her lovers to the trains station. She wasn't exactly ready to kiss the two for the goodbye in front of her parents just yet. But she was glad, that they liked Izuku and Mei, the thought about them being against her relationship utterly terrified her.

When she came back, father called her to come to the TV. He said that there was an announcement about the new hero law. This was a bit unusual. There weren't many changes to the existing hero laws, and a new one being made was really surprising. Nonetheless, as a future heroine, she needed to know them all. So she went to the living room and listened to the speaker. But quickly her and her parents faces fell. Momo felt some tears escape her eyes. The news shattered her, but she feared about what it would do to her loved one.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit."

Nezu couldn't agree more with Aizawa-san's statement. He himself wanted to scream out to the world the injustice that had happened right under their noses. He even checked if it wasn't against the Human Rights, to look for solution.

"Isn't there some kind of the loophole?" Yagi-san asked hopefully.

He sighed loudly, looking at his paws. "Unfortunately no. The 'Quirkless Hero Ban' law, while simple in it content, is foolproof. No person without a quirk can do any job related to heroics. Be it patrol or investigation."

The room fell in the eerie silence, everyone tried to digest the information to the best of their ability. Not that they could, even three days later after the announcement.

"Can't you do something, All Might? As a Number One Hero you do have some political leverage." Aizawa-san suggested, massaging his forehead.

Yagi-san shook his head. "Against the nearly hundred percent government approval? Doubt it." Hero clasped his hands together and peaked at Nezu. "How is young Midoriya dealing with it?"

"Bad, terrible, horrible… I don't think that there's a word to describe it." he said greatly saddened.

"If Yaoyorozu is any indication, then Midoriya must be thousand times worse." Aizawa-san told them, falling lifelessly on the couch. "I had P.E. with 1-D today… Bakugo seemed strangely satisfied by the events." he added with disgust.

It was at the moments like those, that Nezu wished to never have a quirk and just be a simple animal.

* * *

Momo couldn't really focus on the lesson. Her mind was occupied by what was going on with her beloved Izuku. He was there, but at the same time wasn't. From Mei, she knew, that he did nothing during classes. Zero notes, zero answers… nothing. He didn't talk, even to them he barely usher a greeting. During lunch breaks he just slowly dragged himself to launching station, sat against the wall and stared lifelessly at his armors. There wasn't even a twitch of a muscle. He just sat there until the school was over and went home.

She and Mei tried to do something, anything really, just to make him more alive. But he didn't react to their actions. The most they got was an empty stare and hollow smile. It was so wrong… It broke their hearts.

But she couldn't blame him. The government basically trampled and ripped to shreds his dream. Something, he worked all his life for. What was worse, when the interviews with some heroes were made, they admitted that it was a good move, that would further guarantee the safety of people. She couldn't believe their words. She felt her own desire to be a hero slowly fade away, disgust feeling her.

What truly got her ire was the reaction of her classmates. While some voiced their concerns about the law, many, shamelessly in her opinion, said that it was for the good. Someone even called quirkless people a 'liability on the field'. Did they forgot who made most of their equipment? Did they truly didn't care for the injustice, that was happening around them?

From time to time she sent a somewhat hateful glance at Todoroki. It was his father's, this… bastard's fault. Man didn't hide his involvement on the matter, proudly stating that he voiced his fears to the politicians and kindly asked them to set up a new law, to protect part of citizens of Japan. What a load of utter bullshit!

Boy himself was very quiet and avoided commenting about the matter. He looked like he was deep in his thoughts, but Momo didn't really cared for what was inside his mind.

She, alongside her parents, checked that outrageous law, trying to find any sliver of hope. They didn't. She even called her uncle, who was part of the government. He didn't have a solution either, but at least she was pleased, that he was on the side that opposed this tasteless joke.

What made her crack a tiny smile was the reaction she saw at the forums in USA, those that were dedicated to Izuku and him being an Iron Man. She remembered, how she, her lovers and Toshi made a video, showing her boyfriend suiting up and taking a small flight, then updated it on the Internet. Just to please the fans.

People there voiced their uproar against the situation in Japan. To show their support they planned to organize a massive protest right in front of Japanese embassy. She wasn't sure how nearly half a million people would fit there, but she cheered on them. If she didn't have more important matters to worry about, she would most likely go there herself.

When the bell rung, she left the classroom and made her way to the Support Department Building. She hoped, that today she and Mei could bring their Izuku back to them.

* * *

Mei stood next to the workbench. Before her laid a parts of the baby. It was simple really. Just take those pieces, and assemble them correctly. Nothing difficult. Except now all she wanted to do was to trash the lab, just to get all those freaking emotions out of her chest. But that would mean, she would have to damage her babies… Their babies. But what was the sense of it all, if Izuku wasn't here?

Past those days, she stood there in the entrance to the launching station, gazing at him. Unable to do anything. She felt so pathetic. She should be there for him, but seeing him so broken, so… not Izuku, she didn't know how to proceed. From the looks of it, Momo didn't knew either.

"Mei?" Her girlfriend called, coming into the workshop. "Is Izuku still there?"

She shook her head. "He went home earlier." Great, even her voice sounded pathetic.

Girl fidgeted slightly, biting her lips. Furrowed brows suggested, that she was thinking really hard. "Have you tried…"

"WHAT?!" she shouted, starling Momo. "We've tried talking, hugging, proposing activities, but he's always silent!" Tears flowed down her face. She closed the distance between them and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Sorry…" she whispered, her voice cracking at the end. "I shouldn't scream at you. It's just… I don't know what to do anymore."

They moved onto the bean bags, embracing each other. Momo joined her in weeping. Both allowed their hearts to let out their distress.

"This is unfair." she stated in barely audible voice.

"I know." Girl replied quietly, combing through her hair. Suddenly she stood up, dragging her up. Her face out of nowhere had determined expression. "Come on. We're going to Izuku's."

She didn't question this. After quickly changing to her school uniform, they walked to the station and caught the train. The ride was quiet, but they didn't need to exchange words, to form a plan. It was pretty vague, but for Mei it was good enough. Help their boyfriend, even if it meant not leaving his room for a year.

Inko opened door for them. Woman looked exhausted and eyes were puffy, which didn't sit well with Mei. She liked Izuku's mom. Inko smiled sadly at them. "He's in his room." she told them, ushering them inside.

They nodded at her. And while she wasn't good with reading between lines, as people called it, she understood the secret message. 'Please, help my son.'. No worries, Mamadoriya, she thought.

Entering into the room, they were met with nearly absolute darkness, save for the light of the monitor. Izuku sat on the chair and watched a video of All Might.

"_Allow me to say those words to you. You, young man, can become a hero! A splendid one at that, no doubt. So carry on with your dreams and change them into a reality._" Hero said in a proud and friendly manner.

Mei blinked at this. It seemed pretty personal, like this had happened to her boyfriend. She peaked at Momo, who also was interested in video.

"Izuku?" Her girlfriend asked in concern.

He didn't move much, nor give the sign of acknowledge to their presence. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"He believed in me." Boy stated in raspy voice, that was barely hearable. "He, Stan, mom, principal…" he turned to them, showing the wrong, hollow smile, that she wanted to wipe out from his face. It didn't suit him at all. "And you two. You all believed in me. Sorry…"

Her body moved its own. She tackled him, sprawling them onto his bed, chair falling onto the floor. New wave of tears escaped from her closed eyelids. She felt Momo join them, her hiccups echoing in the room.

Why? Why did he want to apologize to them? It wasn't his fault, that those idiots in government didn't want him to protect Japan. How blind could they be to not see just how great of the hero he could be. But they screwed it all up. His dream, her resolve to be a hero, Momo's spirit to become one.

Suddenly she sat up and rubbed eyes aggressively, getting rid of the tears. Her face had fierce expression. "Screw them!" she stated, maybe a tad too loudly. "Screw them. If they don't want you to be a hero, then neither me or Momo will be."

She gazed at them. Izuku was utterly bewildered, by her words. As for their girlfriend, she rose up and nodded at her.

"I agree with Mei… Screw them." Girl said with a huff. "If Japan doesn't want us, then we move away. USA, China, Germany, Great Britain... Anywhere in the world. Just together."

She nodded vigorously at her statement. Momo was right. Anywhere in the world, as long as they were together. Because to her only that mattered.

Their boyfriend gawked at them, his mouth moving like the one of the fish. "A-are you sure? I… I don't want you to force…"

She put the finger on his lips, silencing his ridiculous speech. "We're not forcing ourselves, you big dummy."

"Yes, Izuku. We do it because we want to."Girl said in loving tone.

There were tears in his eyes. He grabbed them and pushed down, mashing all their lips together. It was a messy kiss, filled with passion and gratefulness. In her mind, this was the best kiss they ever had.

"I love you." he whispered, combing through their hairs.

"Me too." Momo replied, purring lightly.

"Me three." Mei said cheerfully, nuzzling as close to them as she could.

* * *

He was an idiot. Correction. He was a fucking moron. Izuku was so angry at himself. That atrocious law got to him, harder than he imagined. And while he was wallowing in self-pity, he didn't see just what he was doing to those that cared for him. Sure, he had right to be mad and express it how he wanted. But to make his precious mother and girlfriends cry because they couldn't get to him? He was pissed at himself.

Mei and Momo were right. Screw them. World was a big place and they could go anywhere to be a heroes. Those idiots may have banned him from being one in his motherland, but that didn't mean he still couldn't turn his dream true.

After getting over their emotional high, and they make out session that somehow took place, they all agreed on the plan. Seeing as USA, while having slightly different hero laws, was more accepting towards people, they set their sights at it. So after graduating from U.A., Momo wouldn't take a part in Hero Course ending exam. All of them would take SNHQT, aiming to utterly destroy it. While that stupid law didn't allow him to be a hero in Japan, it never said anything about BECOMING a hero here.

He let out a chuckled, that could be described as evil or malicious. He would make Japanese government and people who supported this change pay for it.

"Alan… here's what we're going to do."

* * *

**A/N:**

For all those, who guessed right about the law. Have a cookie.

So a rather important thing. I've probably (finally) found a job. Again in the restaurant as a cook, but I'm not fussy. If everything goes right, then updates are going to be reduced. Depending on my work hours it may be two to three chapters during a week.

I'm planning on starting a new story soon. No spoilers about what it would involve. We're still staying with BNHA though.

Also, I haven't done it in the while, but a huge, huge thank you to HolyKnight5. They're really helping me develop this story. I can't even count out the things they suggested to me to make this fic so much better.

Anyway, hope you're enjoying it all. Stay safe guys and till next update.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

* * *

Tsukasa Torikae was a man, who knew how to rise to the top. And with that knowledge he became a Prime Minister of Japan. He was a prideful man, one that didn't hesitate to show his power and influence. He managed to get selected twice for this position, because of it.

Of course politics were dirty, everyone knew that. He learned how to play this game, becoming a player, not a pawn. He made deals, that benefited him, offered his help, where he could gain something. He could say, that without a doubt, he was one of the biggest fishes in Japan. If not the biggest.

So when Endeavor called him, offering a juicy deal, he immediately took it. Who would be stupid enough to not use the possibility to gain armored soldiers and heroes? He was sure to exploit the genius of that little kid to the end.

"This is a fucking mess!" Tsukasa screamed into his phone.

Three weeks. Three weeks ago he pushed that law, Endeavor wanted. To break that Midoriya's spirit. Kid wanted to be a hero using the suit he wanted. So listening to Number Two Hero, they took away this possibility from him. Agents, that were put to observe Midoriya, reported, that during first few days, he was utterly destroyed. Which was a fantastic news. They planned to come to him, offering him a contract to sell that armor, using his heroic heart, or some other bullshit, against the kid.

"_It's not my fault._" Endeavor replied with huff.

"I don't care! This brat revoked the fucking license for those Reactors. We're losing trillions because of this!" Tsukasa, threw the papers of his desk. "Now that son of a bitch, Minister of Energy, wants my head for it."

"_Calm down! It's not a tragedy._"

"Right! It's worse! Have you heard the news? Miyashiro Industries and Marvel Industries are doing a fusion and are planning to move to freaking USA! One of the most powerful companies in Japan! If they leave, our economy is going to shit. And at the top of it? Massive protests from quirkless and people with minor quirks."

"_So do something, to prevent that. I'll try to think of the way to get the suit and Reactor from this brat._" With that the call ended.

Tsukasa fell on his chair releasing a long, frustrated sigh. He would needed to get this train back on track. He couldn't go down to history as a Prime Minister, who ruined his country.

"_Sir_" His aid said through intercom. "_You need to see this. Turn on TV on any news channel._"

He grabbed a remote and turned on the television. Selecting his favorite news station channel, he saw All Might in the suit, standing before the gate of U.A., flanked by principal and some hobo.

"_**Thank you all for coming today. As you are aware, I want to make a statement, regarding the new law.**_" Hero took a moment to let his words sink in. "_**I will keep it brief. I'm disgusted by this law. To think that such a horrendous thing would take place in Japan. And, although it pains me to say it, from now on I will not do my hero job in my homeland. I hadn't spent my live, fighting injustice, to allow**__**things like that happen. This isn't the society I want to protect. This is all, thank you for coming and listening to me.**_"

TV was broken by the remote thrown at it.

* * *

Izuku watched the press conference, that took place not even a minute ago. At first he was flabbergasted. When All Might came to him about a week ago, saying 'We, quirkless, need to stick together.' he didn't understand what hero meant. He didn't even try to wrap his head around the information of Yagi-san being like him. But now, after watching the show?

He joined his girlfriends and Toshi in laughing about it, while rolling around the training room.

"That was a pure gold." Mei said, wiping out the tears.

"No kidding. I'm not sure, if that flaming bastard is overjoyed or pissed off by this." His friend stated, still cackling.

"We should check the reports for fires then." Momo added, giggling loudly.

Izuku took few deep breaths, before looking at the teen. "You still want to go with us?"

Toshi glanced at him and smirked. "Of course. Who knows before they add new law, that says, 'people with villainous quirk are to go to prison' or some other shit."

"Language!" Momo exclaimed, hitting the boy on his shoulder.

Suddenly the door to the gym opened, coming through them was no one other than Shoto Todoroki. He kept his gaze low, but slowly walked towards them, dragging his feet against the floor. The expression on his face was hard to read.

Almost immediately they stood up. Mei hid behind him and their girlfriend. He and the girl watched teen warily.

"What do you want here?" Toshi asked, growling slightly at the end.

Boy stopped and peaked at them. Then happened something, that he never thought would happen.

Todoroki got on his knees and bowed in dogeza position.

He glanced at Momo, who was as surprised as he. He would never expect son of Endeavor to lower himself like that.

"I came to apologize." Teen said, not moving a centimeter. "To you, Mei Hatsume, for putting your life in danger, during Sports Festival. And for not helping with your rescue, while having the power to do so." he paused for a moment. "And to you, Izuku Midoriya. While I didn't know what my bastard father wanted to do, I want to you to know, that I don't have to do anything with it."

"Huh? You want us to…"

"Hitoshi." Izuku said strongly, pausing his friend. "Stand up, Todoroki." When teen did it, he looked right into the boy's eyes. Remorse, disgust, sincerity, anger, sadness. They all swarmed and passed constantly through the features of the hero student. He turned to Mei, who was peaking with uneasiness at the teen. "Do you forgive him?"

Girl kept looking for a few moments, before nodding quickly.

He released a soft sigh. "Well… I don't hold a grudge against you, if she doesn't. So for now, we're cool."

Todoroki nodded, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. Turning around, boy trekked towards the exit.

Honestly he was surprised by that. He didn't expect teen to come to them and apologize so officially. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for the boy.

"Hey, Todoroki." he called, making teen stop. Smiling lightly he said. "If you ever need a support item, me and Mei can make you a baby."

Teen rose his brow and nodded dumbly, before leaving them.

"That went well." Toshi stated dryly with a huff. "You think he's okay now?"

"I think he gets the benefit of the doubt for now." Momo said, pursing her lip.

That he got. Izuku mused, that maybe in the future, they could befriend the teen, if he kept his thoughts on the right track. Todoroki looked like he could use a friend.

* * *

Momo stayed behind in changing room on purpose. She wanted to surprise her classmates with the new costume that her boyfriend and girlfriend made for her. It was mostly Mei's work, seeing as Izuku upgraded the 'Creati Glasses', now more akin to visor.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help, but marvel at the suit. While it still left nothing to image about her figure, now she was covered from the praying eyes of perverted jerks and paparazzi.

It was a full body jumpsuit, that tightly hung to her body. It had three layers. First one was a normal material, very pleasant to touch, next were Kevlar, the one manufactured with the use of quirks to give it desired properties, that would protect her from some strikes and weapons and lastly a special layer, that would keep the hairs, sewed into the costume, from the atmospheric conditions. Even in the hardened soles on her feet were hairs. It was in the shade of red with black lines running at her sides. There was also a special belt, something she hoped to use in today's Hero Training.

She didn't know just how many hours she spent looking for a person, that could make her hair grow. Fortunately she had found a woman with such quirk. Ironically she was a hair dresser. After getting in touch with her and paying for a service she came and did a job. Momo felt like a Rapunzel, when this was happening.

"Damn, girl! What's with the new look?" Mina-chan asked, making all eyes turn to her.

"Just felt like changing few thinks." she replied nonchalantly with a small shrug.

She caught sight of Tsu-chan hitting Mineta right on his head. Serves him right.

"But how will you use your quirk now?" Ochako-chan questioned, making a circle around her.

She just smiled mysteriously at them. Woman needed to have her secrets. Huh… maybe Midnight was really rubbing of on her, due to those extra sparing sessions her Mistress made her attend to. Thought for later.

As expected there was a huge mayhem of questions to All Might, due to his yesterday's statement.

"**I stand by my words. Unless there is some kind of catastrophe, I won't do hero job in Japan. Maybe this will teach people something.**" he stated with conviction.

Exercise was simple today. Go into the building, secure the hostage and don't get caught by the villain team. It was standard and rather boring, but it was a training, so she didn't complain.

Her partner was a Shoji-san. While she wouldn't call him a close friend, boy was quiet and polite to others, offering help when needed, which made him a nice person to be around.

For enemies they had Kirishima-san and Kaminari-san. They could be problematic, especially blond teen, after getting support items from her lovers. But it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

The building turned out to be a lone warehouse. She looked for an entrance, but windows were too small for Shoji-san to go through.

"Do you have any ideas, Yaoyorozu-san?" Teen asked, keeping one of his Dupli-Arms with ear to the wall.

Gazing at the main entrance she smirked. "Do you think, you can break the door open for us?"

A mouth grinned and boy himself nodded. Changing his quirk back to arm, he pulled his entire right side back and with a grunt he bashed his fists against the entrance, making doors literally fly out of their hinges.

Quickly going inside, they saw, that magazine was pretty barren, only some crates here and there. Right in the center was a group of tied up LMD right in the center of the warehouse. A surprised 'villains' looking at them.

"That's one way to knock." Kaminari-san commented dumbly.

Kirishima-san rushed forward at them, his arms already morphed due to his quirk. Tentacole met him halfway through, grabbing teen and throwing him away. He gave her a short nod, before running after his enemy.

She leveled her gaze at her opponent. She saw him pointing his Shooter at her, while smirking.

"Love the new look." he said, trying to flirt with her.

Grinning slightly, she touched her belt and pulled it out, revealing a red-black whip, made from rubber. She cracked it against a floor, making Kaminari-san wince at the sound. "Thanks."

Chargebolt shoot out a pointer at her. It was fast, but not fast enough. Using her whip, she hit it in midair, making it fall on the ground with a dull thud. She sprinted at him. While she didn't want to be rude, she had to admit, that boy was… He had hard time with thinking. Especially under a pressure, much like she had earlier.

Right to her assumptions, teen panicked, and shoot out two more projectiles, that she easily dodged, making sure, she didn't accidentally lined up for a potential discharge.

Now she nearly entered a dangerous territory, that was a close combat. While Kaminari-san wasn't that bad at fighting, he wasn't expert either. But now he could easily jump at her, and activate his quirk, taking her out from the exercise. And that was, what she waited for.

When boy lunged at her, she jumped to the side and hit him with her weapon, gaining a pained yell from him. Using Creation she made a flashbang, already throwing it at him. Preparing for his quirk she made a sheet out of resistance material, just enough to cover herself.

Flashbang went off, then she heard a crackling of electricity going around her. Making use out of her opponent temporary blindness, she tackled him, covering completely with sheet. Creating a small canister with a sleeping gas, that Mei used during Festival, and a mask, she opened container, taking out Kaminari-san from the exercise.

Standing up, she glanced at her partner, only to witness him having Kirishima-san in sleeping hold. 'Villain' trashed against the Tentacole's grasp, but soon his straggle stopped.

"_**HERO TEAM WINS!**_" All Might exclaimed loudly, making her cringe a bit.

"Good job, Shoji-san." she said, walking to the teen.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san. I saw a bit of your fight. You became a fierce opponent." he answered, throwing Kirishima-san over his shoulder.

She smiled at the praise. All that training with Izuku, Mei, Toshi and her Mistress was finally showing of the results. But she couldn't just be complacence with her achievements. She needed to push further.

* * *

"Come on, Yaomomo." Mina-chan whined loudly, looking at her with pleading eyes. "How do you do it? You don't show any skin, but still use your quirk?"

Momo stopped at the exit of their classroom. She was all, but assaulted with that question. An idea popped out inside her head, one that would satisfy her more feral side.

Turning around with raised brow, she asked innocently. "You really want to know?" All of the remaining classmates nodded vigorously at her. "It's…" she paused, dragging it as long as she could. She fought back a sly smirk, that was trying to make its way on her lips. "A secret." she ended joyously and walked out.

The uproar from her friends was a music to her ears, one that she enjoyed greatly. Who would have though, that messing around with people could be so fun?

Just before she left the Main Building, she heard a loud roar of joy, that cracked the windows and made her wish, that her eardrums didn't burst.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

Peaking around the corner she saw a bizarre scene. Mic-sensei laid on the floor, his mouth kept shut with Aizawa-sensei's scarf. Man himself was glaring daggers at the hero, while his face could decide between staying in its usual bored expression and having a giant grin on it. Next to them stood her Mistress with face redder than lobster's shell and hand on her stomach.

Suddenly all their gazes snapped at her, making trio blush heavily.

"I… I will go." she said, quickly making her way towards her boyfriend and girlfriend lab.

* * *

Nezu glanced at the first year hero teachers. All of them agreed with the reasoning for the change of the ending semester exam. It was truly needed, seeing as villains became more active lately. The U.S.J. and run with Stain proved, that students would have a difficult future. So they would use exams as a measurement stick, trying to find any gaps in their teaching and correct it.

"What about Bakugo?" Snipe asked with uneasy voice. "While the kid somehow calmed down, he's still a bother in class."

"Hound Dog said to me, that there was some progress in his therapy. For now, we will observe him further and decide later about his participation in the exam." he stated, gaining nods from the teachers. "Now, let's proceed with paring the students."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

* * *

Melissa, along with thousands other people, chanted out the slogans, showing her anger towards Japanase government. Her throat was raw and mouth dry, but she kept going, rage fueling her actions. She, as many others, had a simple black T-shirt with the Iron Man's helmet on the front, while on the back were words 'Quirkless Hero' in bright green color. She came here for a week from I-Island, to join the protest that was going for little over a month now.

When she watched the Sports Festival and saw that boy, who was barely two years younger, and his armor she was astonished. Her attention was completely focused on him, standing up against people with pretty powerful quirks. At first she assumed, that he had some kind on intelligence quirk. But then he called, that he's quirkless, making her jaw drop on the floor.

After the Festival she joined many forums about him and his armor. She didn't know, that it was based on old, American comics. She indulged herself in many conversations and speculations about just how exactly this suit functioned, showing off her knowledge.

Then Izuku Midoriya himself joined one of the forums. Needlessly to say, that he received a warm welcome. In one of his posts, he hid a message, saying that he's going to become a hero. Her respect for the teen rose even more.

But with it came a self-disgust. She was ashamed in herself. As a fellow quirkless person, she understood the pain he had to go through. Even, if in USA things looked more bright for quirkless, than in Japan. Especially now. But unlike him, she gave up on her dream of becoming hero. Boy showed, that one could be both inventor and hero.

She wanted to meet Izuku Midoriya, but she feared, that she wouldn't be able to look straight into his eyes, due to her guilt.

* * *

While there was no doubt that she had calmed down with explosions, Mei Hatsume would always be Mei Hatsume meaning accidents would still happened. Such as the on the last Saturday. She was experimenting with some chemicals, trying to come up with a suitable mix. Izuku suggested, that she could make custom arrowheads, that would do all sort of stuff. This was a very good idea, she expected nothing less from her brilliant boyfriend. So while trying out different formulas for her explosive arrow she did a small miscalculation, which resulted in huge combustion.

It wasn't so bad, none of the equipment suffered, only walls were blackened, making them need to repaint it sometime in the future. Puppy, as an adorable child he was, shielded her from the explosion. Well… mostly.

Now, Mei wasn't the typical teenager girl, whatever that meant, but seeing her dreadlocks singed and broken, she knew that she needed haircut. But she refused to run around bald, so she asked Momo to contact that lady with hair growing quirk to help her. While woman kept working on her, just before she was about to make new dreadlocks, her girlfriend touched her hair and complemented it. Seeing as the girl enjoyed playing with her hair, which also caused her a great amount of joy, she decided to leave them at the shoulder-length. She kept her usual side bangs, but the rest she put into the one, slightly messy bun, so they wouldn't tickle her neck.

She would lie, if she said, that she didn't worry about Izuku's opinion. Momo assured her, that he would love it, just like she did. Huh, maybe this was that typical teenager girl act?

"You're beautiful." Her boyfriend said, cupping her cheek, before the lessons.

No need to be afraid then.

"So as you know, final exams for the semester are coming. For the written portion you'll just have to study and hope that stress won't eat you. As for practical part, well, it's rather simple. You'll be expected to build or repair something. Maybe both. So be prepared." Power Loader informed them, at the start of the homeroom. "Oh, Midoriya and Hatsume, after lunch come to the principal office. He wants something from you two."

Mei turned to Izuku with raised brows. "Do you know for what?"

Her boyfriend shrugged. "Most likely something for heroes course exam."

That made sense. They proved that they were reliable with that scanners modification at the beginning of the year, so no doubt, principal wanted them to make some cute baby. Being in close relation with man, wait he was an animal, would no doubt prove useful in the future.

* * *

"So what do you say?" Principal asked, smiling kindly.

After hearing out the tasks, he was greatly interested in them. Izuku peaked at Mei, who nodded, grinning widely. "Both are doable. Although I have a proposition for the second request. But I would have to check it first."

"Understandable. Now, young Hatsume, you can go. I still need young Midoriya for something."

"Okay. I'll be in the workshop. See you later." she said, peaking him on the lips and leaving the room.

"So?" he asked, curious in what principal wanted from him.

"We're going to have a video-conversation with someone. Actually it would be more like you're going to have one. I'll only stay here to witness it, seeing as your my student." Nezu replied, tapping on his tablet and putting it on the stand on the table.

Now, that was something unusual. It sounded as something really important, judging by the way, that principal kept playing with his paws to calm his nerves. Peaking at the screen, he saw that there was no name, just a number. Soon the person on the other side answered, and Izuku couldn't help but scowl.

"Good afternoon, Izuku Midoriya." Prime Minister said politely with little, 'kind' smile.

"Sir." he replied, nodding lightly. Personally he just wanted to end the call and go to the lab. But that would mean potential troubles. Scratch that, he already had problems with government.

"It's nice to finally meet such a fine, young man. I must say, that your performance during Sports Festival was breathtaking." Man's voice was pleasant and with a hint of awe.

He wasn't sure if it was fake or not.

"Thank you, sir." he held back a snort.

"Now, you may wonder, why am I calling you?"

"It's about a new law and my reaction to it." he stated with edge in his tone. He wasn't stupid to not realize what man wanted. "If you want to propose some kind of deal, then allow me to spare your time. The answer is no."

Politician let out a short, uneasy laugh. "Now, now. Let's not be hasty. I understand, that you may be a bit bitter over it, but believe me. It's for the good of you and people like you.

"Like me? You mean quirkless? Powerless? Remains of the past?" he greatly enjoyed seeing man's face fell. "Let's do some math here." Adopting his thinking position and looking up, he took a second to remember the data. "While for the world percentage number of quirklessness is twenty, for Japan it's about three. So a little more than one million two hundred thousand. But most of the quirkless population comes from previous generations. Around eighty percent, if I'm not mistaken. That gives roughly two hundred fifty thousand, who are truly under the 'protections' of this law." It was really hard not to smirk at the baffled expression of Minister. "For me it's sounds like discrimination."

"I assure you, Midoriya-san, that everything is perfectly legal." Man's voice lacked that cheerful tone from the beginning.

Izuku snorted. "Sure is." he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "You won't get my Arc Reactors or my suit. This is my property. And don't even try to steal them. Or I'm going to make Japan regret it." he said gravely, daring the man to challenge him.

"Is that a treat, Midoriya-san?" Prime Minister asked angrily.

A sly smirk showed on his lips. "No. That's a promise."

"You know, that I could easily charge you for threatening country?" Politician stated in triumphant tone.

"You do that and my lawyer will take care of it in less than a day." he countered nonchalantly.

Minister snorted. "And who's your, oh so great, lawyer?"

"My mom, Inko Midoriya. She's also known as 'The Devil's Advocate'." Izuku admitted happily, grinning brightly. He really enjoyed, how man's face whitened.

He ended a call and fell back on the couch. Great. He basically declared war against the most important person in his homeland. He released a long, tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to just go find Mei and cuddle with her on the bean bags. Then wait for Momo to join them, making it even better. That sounded relaxing and relax was what he greatly needed now.

"That went well." Nezu stated joyously.

Opening an eye, he peaked at the principal, who was grinning widely. No doubt tremendously amused by the situation.

"You think? Because I feel like I need to grab the nearest plane to USA." Izuku let out a humorless chuckle. "What a mess." he stood up and flashed a smile at Nezu. "I'll go now. Good day, Nezu."

"You too, young Midoriya."

Leaving the office, he made his way towards the workshop. He was thinking about the talk with Minister. If push came to shove, he would have to unfortunately leave Japan. He didn't want to play some stupid game of hide and seek or tag. Maybe he could take that offer from I-Island and go to their Academy? Mei would no doubt follow him. Momo… yeah, she would also go. All three of them promised to stick together, no matter what. He just hoped, he wouldn't be a bad boyfriend for them if things kept being so grim.

* * *

"What were you reading during study period, Yaomomo?" Kyoka-chan asked, falling into the step with her.

She smiled lightly. "American Hero Law."

"Why would you read it?" The girl questioned in interest.

"It may come useful, if I decide to move there." While Kyoka-chan pretty much was her best friend, after Mei became her girlfriend, she doubted, that the teen would understand her reasons. No one in the class knew, that she was dating baby making duo. And for now she wanted it to stay this way.

"Hmm, not bad idea. Things aren't looking great in Japan right now." The girl said, scowling a bit. "See you tomorrow."

She was pleasantly surprised by Kyoka-chan's comment. She remembered, that the girl, while not entirely okay with new law, admitted that it was for the best. Like most of the class. The only ones outright saying, that it wasn't fair, were Iida-san, Tsu-chan, Koda-san, Shoji-san, Kirishima-san and Tokoyami-san. And today Todoroki joined on their side, most likely taking part in class conversation for the first time. Even, if it was only to tell two sentences.

She sighed silently to herself. She hoped that maybe someday they all would see, just how messed up this 'Quirkless Hero Ban' was.

When she came to the lab, she saw that Izuku was in his school uniform, kissing Mei for the goodbye.

"Oh, Momo." he said, turning to her. "Your parents called me. They want to meet and check some papers."

Right, the fusion of their companies. It was a pretty big deal, considering, that her parents agreed with great joy, when her boyfriend proposed this and relocation to USA. Miyashiro opened new branch in America a few years ago. It was doing somewhat okay, the biggest obstacle being the powerful competition from Norstane Corporation, which dominated the market.

Kissing her girlfriend for goodbye she accompanied Izuku on the way to her home. Due to being a heiress to the Miyashiro Industries, she had to know, how to run a business. She couldn't allow her great-grandfather legacy to be taken away from the family. With her knowledge she became a somewhat of the aid for her boyfriend, who surprisingly had no idea how to run a big company. He admitted, that he left most of managing to Alan, who did many online courses on the matter.

What she didn't understood was why he called her a mix between Pepper Pots and Black Widow. Who were those people? She would ask him later.

She barely contained her scream in the train, when he told her about his talk with Prime Minister. She was part impressed by him standing up to the man, which earned him a big kiss. She was also partly mad at him for doing this and wanted to hit him for this stunt. Following her Mistress teaching, she settled for both.

She could only hope, that they wouldn't have to flee from Japan in the middle of the night.

Turns out there was a guest in her house. It wasn't that uncommon for business partners to come and discuss things. But she didn't expect the Norman Stane to visit.

Norman Stane, the owner of Norstane Corporation. His company, while taking part in many market's area, was mostly known for dealing with militaries. They were the number one supplier for US Army. Man himself was called 'The Merchant Of Death'. He was fairly tall, in his mid-forties, with only a few gray hair here and there. There was that strange aura around him, like he would be your greatest friend, but wouldn't hesitate to sell you, if it meant money.

He spotted them, stood up and walked to them, all while smiling friendly. "Ah, if it isn't the heiress to the Miyashiro fortune." Man said in rather fluent Japanese. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then he turned to Izuku, extending his arm. "And Izuku Midoriya, the living Tony Stark. I must say, that I'm a big fan of old Marvel comics."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Her boyfriend replied, shaking the hand.

Stane-san pulled out a business card and presented it to the teen. "This is my number. If you want to strike some deals, especially about that suit of yours, then please call."

Man nodded to her parents and left their residence, walking like he owned the place.

"Momo? Do me a favor and make me a lighter. I want to burn this thing." Izuku stated in disgust, keeping the card as far from him as possible.

She chuckled at this. She herself felt abhorrence towards the man. She knew, that the boy would never sell his invention and turn it into the killing machine. "Would a flamethrower do the work?"

He flashed her a smile. "Even better."

"Now, now, we can talk about how to destroy this piece of paper and that chair later." Mother told them, amused by the situation.

"Of course, Kayako-san." Her boyfriend said, putting the card on the mentioned furniture.

There was a gasp from mother, who appeared to be hurt by something. "You wound me, Izuku. I told you, how to refer to me."

She shook her head. She was glad, that her parents accepted her lovers and saw them as their own. But couldn't they wait with this kind of teasing until they were at least engaged? Which she very wanted to be, not that she wouldn't admit out loud right now or anytime in the near future. Stupid teenager girl thoughts and fantasies.

"Sorry… mom." Teen said, blushing lightly.

"That's my boy!" Mother stated happily.

Momo still couldn't wrap her head around it and she decided, that it was the high time to just save her headaches and stop doing it.

* * *

**A/N:**

THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! And with it, the conflict is spicing up.

I need to adres something. Guys, I know, that Izuku is super smart here and makes awesome gadgets. But as it was said earlier, when he and Mei discussed about the need for the factory, he doesn't really have stuff to sell. So it's not like he's a super well known in support industry and many companies and heroes know him. Yes, he gave the license for Arc Reactors to some companies and to government itself, but then he revoked it, earning ire of some. So his only allies are U.A.'s teachers (All Might included), Yaoyorozu's family (Miyashiro Industries) and Iida family. In theory you could add protesting people in Japan and in USA. That's it. So as you can see, the numbers aren't really in favor for him.

Anyway, enjoy new chapter. Stay safe and till next update.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

* * *

Nezu kept watching a truck rolling slowly towards the massive warehouse, near Support Department Building. By his count it was a fifth one today. And it was barely noon.

During last month, ever since young Midoriya funded the building, that was made with Cementos help, the workers from Miyashiro Industries basically came here at dawn and went to their homes at dusk. As for deliveries, those were made non-stop. When one walked near the magazine, they could clearly hear the sounds of heavy machinery in use.

He would be lying, if he said, that he wasn't dying out of curiosity. He wanted to know, what was built there. But young Midoriya kept his mouth shut, not even uttering a single word about the project. Teen just smiled mysteriously with that glint in his eyes and said 'You're going to love this.'. Knowing his student, he would. He just hoped it would be soon.

Nezu released a saddened sigh. It was shame that the boy was preparing to leave. If things didn't change, then young Midoriya would leave Japan before the end of the school year. Which was a very optimistic scenario. And with the teen, young Hatsume and Yaoyorozu. So many talented kids. All because of the greed and pettiness of the people.

Ever since All Might's declaration a little over a week ago, Japan pretty much drowned in the rise of criminal activity. Honestly he couldn't help, but think that it was actually well deserved. Although it wasn't a direct result, government pretty much brought it upon itself. And all for an armored suit.

"Alan, what are the statuses of my mails?" Nezu asked, turning to the monitor.

"_Both were received and are waiting to be pushed further. They sure work slow in the United Nations._" A.I. informed with a huff.

"Considering that they're focusing to help China and Taiwan with those still ongoing revolts, it's not that surprising." he admitted with sigh.

"_Do you want me to send a reminder?_"

"Please do." he really wanted the matters to be solved as quickly as possible.

"_Out of curiosity. Why did you wrote that second request? It seems like a pretty bold idea._" Alan asked, pulling out the file on the screen.

Nezu smiled lightly and hopped down from his chair. He went to the windows and observed the scenery before him. It was a beautiful day, sun was high and shone bright, skies were clear, with only a small cloud here and there. It was serene and made his mind at ease.

"To make something good out of this whole mess." he replied with conviction.

* * *

When Momo came to the workshop, she couldn't help, but frown deeply. Once again Izuku wasn't here. For the past few weeks he was busy running back and forth between the lab and that warehouse. All she knew it was that he was doing some kind of inspections there, controlling the progress of the project. From time to time he took Mei with him and they both stayed there till late hours. Of course they didn't tell her anything, saying that it was a huge surprise.

Because of this they time together greatly diminished and that put her in dreary mood. Training sessions with Mistress helped a bit to get her mind of the subject, but the feeling of emptiness remained. Now that she thought about it, even Toshi trained with her every other day. Apparently he was also helping her lovers on the project. How? She had absolutely no idea. But that still didn't change a fact, that she missed her lovers greatly.

But today was her lucky day. Mei was here, working on the holotable. She didn't see what it was, but that could wait. Her girlfriend had earbuds on, listening to the music and humming silently.

A smirk crept on her lips. She made her way towards the girl and leaned a bit, just behind Mei's head. She licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this. Nearing in, she blew a hot air, right into her girlfriend's ear.

The effect was immediate. The girl jumped slightly, letting out a high-pitched shriek, and turned around with baffled face and rosy cheeks. Taking out the headphones, Mei smiled brightly.

"Momo! I didn't knew you were here." Her girlfriend said in joy.

"I just came in." she informed, straightening up. She took a step forward, trapping the girl between her and holotable. Peaking over, she saw, that the image on device disappeared. No doubt Alan's work. Well… she would sate her hunger in another way.

Putting her hand on the Mei's side, she slowly pulled it up, her fingers tracking the curves of girl's body. Her eyes gazed right into her girlfriend's amber orbs, that were focused entirely on her. She caught Mei's chin between her thumb and index, tilting the head up. She could feel the hot breath on her features. That only caused her excitement to raise even more. Hovering right above her girlfriend's lips, she waited for her move. When she did, Momo turned her face to the side, making the girl miss, earning a cute whine.

She chuckled to herself, enjoying the discomfort of her lover. Lowering her face down, she brushed her lips against Mei's, but once again didn't allow a kiss to happen. Torturing her girlfriend for a few more moments like that, she extracted more and more of those adorable sounds.

Deciding to grant her partner's wish, she kissed the lower lip, sucking on it slightly. Then she caught it between her teeth and pulled up, making Mei raise on her toes, to not break the contact. Just then she released it.

She glanced down, observing her girlfriend's adorable, red face. The girl was breathing heavily, her chest rubbing against Momo's stomach, which in turn added more fuel to her desire.

"You know, Mei. Ever since you and Izuku started disappearing to that warehouse to work on your babies there, I've became lonely. Very, very lonely" Her voice was low and sultry.

"Sorry." Her girlfriend whispered, trying to lean for another kiss.

She stopped her advance with her finger and let out a giggle, that sounded a bit sinister. "Oh… I'll make you sorry."

Just before she could play a bit more with her cute lover, she felt something brush against her ear, causing her to jump a bit. A hot stream of air hit her neck, making her release a small moan. A hand petted her hair and she fought back an urge to purr.

"Aren't you bold, Momo?" She heard Izuku whisper to her in husky tone. When did he came?

She tried to answer, but a kiss with a little suck on her neck, make her release a silent gasp. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to mess a bit with Mei to calm down her urges and fill in the loneliness. But now she was the one that was messed. Since when did her boyfriend had that in him?

She tried to think of something to turn the tables around, but with him petting her hair, making her legs grow weak and her need of some form of physical contact, she succumbed into him ministrations. It only became even better, when her girlfriend pulled herself together and begun planting kisses on her neck and jaw. They hands roamed on her body, sometimes stopping on one place to give a squeeze. All of that turned her on even more, her moans and purrs proving just how much she enjoyed it.

And because of this, when someone knocked on the door, she almost screamed in fury for them to go away. Really?! Why did people disturbed her moment of great joy? She wanted to ask Izuku to ignore it, but he just peaked her on the cheek and went to the entrance. She stood next to Mei, wishing that it wouldn't take too long.

When door opened her classmate, Iida-san, came in. Following him was a man, who was slightly older, but resembled the boy greatly. He also had some kind of mechanism around his legs and hips, that hissed lowly with every move.

"Good afternoon, Midoriya-san. Hatsume-san." The teen said bowing slightly.

"Hello." Her boyfriend replayed with a hint of surprise.

"I hope, we're not disturbing you." The boy added, looking at them.

"No, it's fine." she replied, trying not to sound upset. They were, but she would let that slide… for now.

"So you're the kids, who build that prosthesis for me?" Man said in grateful and awed tone. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tensei Iida, Tenya's older brother."

So that was Ingenium? She could feel a nice, pleasant aura radiating from him. One that was very suiting for a hero. Man seemed to be polite and kind, he also lacked that booming way of talking, that her classmate possessed.

"No problem, really. We're happy to help." Izuku replied, waving his hand in front of him.

Man bowed awkwardly, due to the mechanism. "Thanks to you, I'm able to walk. So please, allow me to show mine and my family's gratitude. If in the future you'd find yourself in the need of helping hand, you can count on Iida Family." Straightening up, he smiled a bit.

She couldn't help, but smile. It was a very good gesture and sign. Considering all that happened lately, things like that mattered greatly for her and her lovers. It remained them, that not all people were rotten.

Out of nowhere, Puppy showed up in the doorway, carrying a paper in his palm. Robot stopped for a moment, gazing at everyone. Then it came forward, stopping right before the Iida brothers. When it rose it hand, Momo expected it to give a handshake… But a Hawaiian peace sign was shown to them.

Her jaw went slack, Ingenium and Izuku were bewildered and from the looks of it, her classmate's soul left his body.

Suddenly a cold chill run shook her body. Turning her head to the side, she witnessed Mei with anger marring her features and something dark in her eyes. It was the first time she saw her like that.

The girl crossed her arms under her bust and harrumphed. "Puppy… where did you learn that?" she asked in innocent voice, that only empowered the feeling of dread she gave off. Her foot was tapping impatiently.

Robot tilted its head a bit. "This bad?"

"Very." Her girlfriend almost hissed it out. "So? Who showed you this?"

"Boys 1-B" Puppy admitted, gazing at its hand.

Mei released a deep, frustrated sigh. The girl went to the corner of the lab, taking her bow and quiver from the shelf, before making her way out of the workshop. "I'll be back. Punishment needs to be served… No one will corrupt a sweet child of mine." she stated gravely.

They stood in silence, all of them utterly stupefied by the scene that just played. Save for the robot, which just kept looking at its palm.

Ingenium coughed awkwardly into his hand, an uneasy smile on his lips. "That… that was something."

In her mind, she absolutely agreed. She considered making a small prayer for those poor fools, that were about to be haunted down by her girlfriend, but she guessed that it served them right.

* * *

Himiko giggled loudly, dodging yet another wide swipe made by Tomura. Honestly, she couldn't get enough of messing around with that guy. He was just so easy to tease.

"Don't you have something better to do, Toga?" Dabi's bored voice came from the booth.

"Nope!" she cheerfully admitted. "This is like the only attraction this place has."

She heard some grumble coming from the leader of the League, but she couldn't understand him.

To be honest this, oh so great, League Of Villains was a pretty big disappointment for her. How could they even call themselves a league was beyond her. And don't get her started on the villain part.

Tomura just kept rumbling about how he wanted to destroy society, kill All Might, how powerful and supreme this Sensei guy was and so on. All while throwing out some weird, gaming comparisons. He really should get a life.

Kurogiri did absolutely nothing except for wiping the glass all day and calming down that sorry excuse of the leader. But he was a sweet, free taxi ride, so that was a big plus.

Dabi just kept chilling in the booth, watching the news about that new law and problems it made. But she caught up to the fact, that every time Endeavor was mentioned, a wave of negative emotions passed his face. She wanted to know the story behind it.

Rest of the guys were… peculiar in their own way. A showman. Stain's lover. Guy who run away from the psychiatric ward. And some kind of homicide maniac.

She tried to find a way to kill her boredom, but there was literally nothing that could spike her interest. That was until she saw a corkboard behind a bar with the pictures of people. There was no particular order in there, all seemingly randomly pinned down.

Scanning over the faces, she saw some Pro Heroes, Stain, with red 'X' over it and some of the kids from the Sports Festival. Her eyes widened at the sight of one person here. She needed to know it.

"Hey? Who's this?" she asked, pointing at the picture.

"This is Izuku Midoriya." Kurogiri replied, still drying off the same glass.

"A fucking cheat character. He's got items from higher floors. He's the one, who put a hole in Hero Killer's chest." Tomura said, scratching his neck furiously.

"Why is he on the board?" she questioned innocently.

"He's a potential threat to us. Depending on how the events turn out, we may need to kill him." Kurogiri informed her.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I do the killing part?" she asked, bouncing up and down. A blush and a dreamy smile showed on her face. "He'd look great covered in red."

"You're sick." Dabi commented in disgust.

Giggling loudly, she went exited the bar through backdoor. She kept her cheerful façade for a few more moments, before it fell. Her eyes narrowed, scanning through the alley between buildings. Confirming that not even a stray cat was here, she fished out a simple flip phone. She had a call to make.

* * *

**A/N:**

Here's the update.

As for that scene with the trio... Just felt like writing it. Maybe somewhere in the future more will come. Who knows.

Enjoy the chapter and till next time. Stay safe, guys.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

* * *

"Woah! Yaomomo, your house is so huge!" Mina-chan commented, marveling at the decorations around the entrance.

She chuckled at the reaction of her friends. All of them were astonished, taking sights of her home. Which was absolutely understandable. Most of them lived in houses familiar to Mei's or in flats like Izuku.

It begun with her saying yes to help Kyoka-chan to study for the finals. But then more people came to her and asked for tutoring. She was excited at the possibility of inviting her friends to her and help them prepare. Not only it served as a perfect opportunity to hang around her classmates, but it was also something, what a Class President should do. Not to mention a hero-in-training.

"So, where are going from here?" Kaminari-san asked, still awed at her family fortune.

"Oh, we're still waiting for someone. They should be here…"

She didn't get to finish as something slammed into her, almost making her lose the balance. Looking down she saw Mei, smiling brightly at her, laying her head on her chest, while girl's hands were around her midsection.

"Hi!" Her girlfriend said happily.

Chuckling to herself, she lowered her neck to deliver a smooch on Mei's lips. This caused girl's smile to widen even more.

Glancing up, she saw Izuku coming in, an amused smirk on his lips. He was carrying two bags, his and their girlfriend's. He walked closer to them, giving her half embrace and a small, sweet kiss. She really liked those.

"Sorry, I've tried to stop her, but she just couldn't contain herself." he stated, throwing a look at Mei.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened." she assured him, cupping his cheek.

"Ah, if those aren't my future daughter and son in-law." Mother called, walking down from the stair in the business suit.

"Hi, Yaomama!" Mei called, waving enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Kaya…" Izuku begun, but stopped himself, seeing mother's stern face. "Good morning, mom." he corrected himself quickly.

"There. Was it so hard?" Mother chuckled and pinched her boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm going out. Have fun with your study session." Then she peaked to the side and smirked. "You may want to do something with them." she sounded really amused.

Suddenly she remembered, that they weren't alone. Blushing lightly, she turned to her classmates, whose jaws went slack. In addition to that Mina-chan kept pointing at them and tried to formulate any sentence.

"You three are dating?!" She finally exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's wrong about it?" Her girlfriend asked, absolutely clueless about the situation.

"Yaomomo never told us, about it." Kyoka-chan informed, still not completely out of her bewilderment.

"I wanted to keep it to myself for the time being." she admitted with small amount of guilt. Despite all the training she did with Mistress, she still somehow couldn't say to her class that she was in relationship. Maybe it had something to do with all that teasing, she so greatly enjoyed.

"So, umm… Why are you two here? Do you also have problems with school material?" Sero-san asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually only Mei has troubles. Izuku is here to help me tutor you all." Momo explained.

"Hey." The girl pouted at her. "I'm not that bad. I'm seventh in our class." she stated proudly.

"Mei, our class has ten students." Their boyfriend said in deadpanned voice, looking at their girlfriend with hollow gaze.

The girl's face fell and she blinked at them. "Oh…"

"Oh, indeed." she snickered silently at Mei's expression. She looked like an adorable puppy that was sad, because it did something wrong and got an earful from its owner. She kissed her forehead to get her mood back up. "Anyway, we should get started."

They moved to the study hall, an enormous room filled with tall bookcases. They began from the subject that gave them all the least trouble, which was English. To her surprise Izuku was extremely fluent with this language, having no trace of Japanese accent whatsoever. She would ask him later about it.

She was very pleased, when she saw Mei, Mina-chan and Kaminari-san focusing on the lectures. All of them had problems with keeping their attentions for longer periods of time on something they thought as boring. Especially her girlfriend. So during short interval between lectures, she asked her about it.

"Izuku said that, if I do good on the exams, he will allow me to completely design new armor." The girl said in excitement.

So basically she was bribed. Not that Momo had any problem with it. It was a great way to motivate their girlfriend. But still… she couldn't help but pout and gaze madly at the boy.

"Yes?" he questioned her in strained voice.

"I also want to design your armor." she grunted out, making him chuckle.

"You can make next one."

Hearing those words and seeing that brilliant smile of his, she couldn't stay angry at him.

When there time for math and physics came, she let Izuku take the reins. He truly shone in those subjects. He broke down material to the simpler bits and patiently explained it. When someone asked a question, which was rather rare, he answered to the best of his ability. Even she started taking notes from his lectures.

"I think we should end for today." she announced. Sun was slowly beginning to set down, so it was a high time to stop.

"I'm beat." Sero-san said, massaging his temples.

"Yeah, no kidding man. I feel like my brain fried." Kaminari-san admitted with long sigh.

"You sure, you weren't using your quirk?" Kyoka-chan asked, snickering to herself.

A mumbling reached her ears. Peaking at her boyfriend, she saw him in his thinking position, spewing out words under his nose faster than one could comprehend. She could almost hear the cogs turning in his head.

"Kaminari-san? How exactly do you use your quirk?" he finally asked, gaining attention of the whole group.

"Huh? Umm… With that support item, you two built for me, I'm using small discharges. Otherwise I'm putting out one huge wave." The teen explained, looking dumbly. "But that always leads me to shortcutting my brain." he added with weak chuckle.

Izuku hummed and tapped his chin for a second. "Have you ever tried to contain your electricity in one point? Like for example your fist? This way, you could have still use your quirk in CQC without the risk of frying out your brain."

That also made her think. Her boyfriend wasn't the only one, who was interested in quirks. "Maybe you could also use it in a form of shroud around your body? No one would really come to you, without getting hit by the electric shock."

"Wouldn't that also lead to him having some kind of electromagnetic field around his body?" Mei asked, searching through her physics notebook.

The three of them indulged themselves in the conversation about her classmate's quirk and possible applications of it. She had so much fun bouncing off ideas with them.

"Okay! Enough nerding out. You three are making my brain melt." Mina-chan whined loudly.

That got them to stop, turning to the group and chuckling awkwardly. Once again she had forgotten about her friends.

"Wow. I've never thought about that all. I'll give it a shot later at home." Kaminari-san stated, giving them a grin and thumb up.

"Yaoyorozu-san, what are we studying tomorrow?" Ojiro-san asked.

"I believe that the only subject left is Hero Law." she replied, after going through the list of classes in her mind.

"Oh, Mei and I won't be joining you. We've something to do in the school." Izuku informed her with apologetic smile.

She frowned a little. She actually hoped to spend the whole weekend with them.

"Why would you guys join us? It's Hero Law." Kyoka-chan questioned with raised brows.

"Because, we're also going to be a heroes!" Mei, exclaimed happily, hugging her and their boyfriend.

She gazed at her classmates and saw their bewildered expressions. But what got her ire, were the looks, they directed at Izuku. Like they were doubting him and his ability to be one. And she knew, that the teen would be a great hero. But she said nothing. She just kept peaking at her friends, daring them to say something.

"Umm… Midoriya-san, sorry for asking, but… You do know that there's the 'Quirkless Hero Ban' law, right?" Ojiro-san asked in weak voice.

She took a sharp breath, putting together a word beat down in her mind. But before she could say anything, Her boyfriend rose his hand and smiled kindly at her. Then he turned to her classmates with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Who said, we're going to be heroes in this God forsaken country?" he scoffed at them.

Glancing at Mei, she saw the girl nodding with a glint in her eye and huge grin on her face.

She herself smirked, her eyes narrowing. Seeing her friends baffled expression was a very great way to end the studying session.

* * *

Mei hissed in pain, when a rubber bullet hit her, but forced herself to move, before a drone could fire another one. Hiding behind a tree, she took an arrow from her quiver and equalized her breath. Putting the projectile against the bowstring and pulling it lightly, she peaked from her hideout.

Drone however roughly five meters above the ground, swaying lightly from side to side, making a target shield on its top harder to hit. It was about eight meters from her position.

Steeling her nerves and taking one, deep breath, she jumped out, rising her bow and zooming in with her quirk simultaneously. She only needed a second to pass, before she released an arrow. Projectile tore through the air and imbedded itself right in the center of the shield.

Drone lowered itself and landed on the ground, signaling that it was 'destroyed'. Releasing a deep sigh and wiping out a sweat form her forehead, she looked around. So far her current limit of drones, that she could fight efficiently, was four. She would add more, after getting comfortable with the current number.

When Izuku and Momo presented her with this idea about month and half ago, she was rather skeptical that it would be helpful. Back then she could barely hit the center of the shield. But now? She could understand, why it was beneficial to her. With this type of training, she needed to be constantly aware of her surroundings, keep moving, to be harder target for her opponents and learn to aim under a pressure. This was very useful.

But goddammit, those rubber bullets freaking hurt. Once again her body would be bruised. She knew, that it was better to suffer now then later, but still. Ouch!

Going back to the launching station, she saw her boyfriend tinkering with an armor. Deciding, that she did a good job, taking out the drones for the whole hour straight, she wanted a reward. And what could be better, then spending time with her beloved. Most likely it would be spending time with him and their girlfriend, but she didn't complain… much.

Putting her gear next to the wall, she walked to him and all but collapsed on his back with loud groan.

He chuckled a bit and peaked over his shoulder. "How was the practice?"

"I'm sore." she whined, nuzzling against his neck. "And I want a reward."

"Reward?" he asked in amused voice. Turning around, he grabbed her around the waist and gazed at her lovingly. "What kind of reward do you have in mind?"

"That hug is a good start." she admitted, getting as close as possible. She felt him kiss the top of her head, which made her smile. She liked, when he did that. Tilting her head, she kissed him on the jaw.

Izuku lowered his face and captured her lips in the sweet kiss. He always gave her those at the beginning of make out sessions. Wasting no time, she threw her hands around his head, entangling her fingers in his hair, trying to bring him as close to her as possible.

Suddenly a ping from the tablet came. Whenever that happened, her boyfriend had to go to the warehouse to inspect the work progress.

She looked at him and pouted. She didn't want him to go yet.

He gazed at her and smiled. "This can wait a minute or two." he said, before kissing her once again.

Now, that was what she wanted to hear.

* * *

The written part was simple in her mind. There wasn't anything that she didn't study and her answers were one hundred percent correct. She prided herself in the intelligence department.

After the last exam, Mina-chan and Kaminari-san rushed to her desk, thanking her for the help. She was glad, that they were confident in their results.

Now was the practical part. From what her class heard from Kendo-san, it was similar to the entrance exam for normal students. In her mind, fighting robots wasn't all that challenging at all. Unless there was some kind of additional objective for them to acquire. Like keeping the damage under a certain level.

"You, students, are going to fight us." Principal happily informed them.

She did not expect that. Fighting teachers, Pro Heroes, with decade or two of experience over them. Suddenly an exam became a rather hard to pass. Almost impossible. But she would tackle it and push through. She couldn't fail.

Another great surprise was the presence of Bakugo here. From what she gathered from the announcement Kirishima-san made, teen got a chance to go back to the Hero Course. Apparently his behavior improved and Nezu-sensei agreed to add him.

But seeing that scowl on the boy's face and the look he gave to everyone around, she was doubtful about it. From her perspective, he was just the way he was.

Going over the parings between students and match-ups she quickly caught up to what was going on here. They were put against the teacher they had the biggest disadvantage to. Like she and Todoroki, who were against Aizawa-sensei. His quirk not only nullified theirs, but man also possessed a Night Raven, which gave him an air superiority over them. This would end up badly, if they didn't come up with a good strategy.

The only ones left were Bakugo, who didn't have a pair and All Might, who was in his business suit.

Peaking at the Pomeranian, she saw him looking at the Hero with weird, excited expression on his features.

Number One Hero apparently saw this too and chuckled slightly. "**Before you jump into the conclusions, young Bakugo, I'm not your opponent. Today I'm serving only as an overseer and helping hand to the Recovery Girl.**"

Firecracker clicked his tongue, scowl returning on his face. "Then if not you, then who I'm going to pummel into the ground?!" Blonde asked in anger.

Right on the cue, they all heard a sound of the rockets. A very familiar sound to her.

Snapping her head up, she saw Izuku, diving from the skies at them. Before he could crash, he flipped gracefully in the air and activated his repulsors to slow his descend. He landed in the crouch, between them and teachers. Rising up, he turned his head towards the Pomeranian.

"Hi, KACCHAN."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

* * *

Bewilderment. Curiosity. Upset. Momo wasn't sure on which of this all she wanted to settle, seeing Izuku here. Why was he here in the first place? She knew, that her lovers had a hand in Hero Course exam, but they never told her exactly what it was. Which was pretty understandable. If they said something to her, she would have an advantage and could prepare.

She wanted to voice her thoughts, but a huge, deafening explosion stopped her. Turning to the Pomeranian, she saw his palms smoking, a giant, animalistic scowl on his face, while he was glaring daggers at her boyfriend. This would end up badly, she was sure of that.

"The fuck are you doing here, Deku!?" Firecracker screamed, taking a step forward. The small explosions danced on his hands.

She saw most of her class wincing at the volume. They got used to not having blonde in their classroom rather quickly.

"I can answer that." Principal said joyously, stepping next to Izuku. "This is your opponent, young Bakugo. Young Midoriya agreed with helping us to judge the progress of your therapy." Nezu-sensei paused for a second, letting his words sink in." While others pass their exam by fighting of the teacher or escaping, you on the other hand will be evaluated by the us. Your match will be the last one."

She briefly wondered, about the criteria of passing the exam for Bakugo, who was gritting his teeth tightly. She gazed at her boyfriend, as if she was searching for an answer. But something else hit her.

This wasn't Mark II. This armor was more streamlined around the shoulders and armor on the chest was layered differently. The glass shielding Arc Reactor and repulsor had a triangular shape, which faced downwards. There was also a slight change in the design of the plates on the stomach area. Besides that, there was more black on the suit.

Momo lowered her eyelids and stretched her lips into tiny smile. "Izuku?" she asked him in the sweet tone. She caught a small wince from him. Good to know, that she had that effect on him. "Why wasn't I told anything about the new armor?" She ignored the snicker from Midnight, who was no doubt proud of her.

The teen laughed awkwardly and scratched his helmet, where the cheek was supposed to be. "Surprise?" he stated weakly.

She shook her head in amusement. She could imagine that silly, smile he had on his face, while gazing at her with uneasiness. She would extract all the things he didn't told her later.

"Everyone, please get ready. Board on your buses." Nezu-sensei stated, cutting off any potential conversation.

Izuku nodded at her, before taking into the air, vanishing from her sight after passing the Observatory Centre. They would have to talk after the exam.

She peaked at Todoroki, who was waiting for her patiently. She saw, that Aizawa-sensei flew in the direction of their exam area. Good, that left them with some time to strategize.

"Any thoughts, Yaoyorozu?" The teen asked, after they ride begun.

"It's clear that we're at the great disadvantage here. Not only our quirks are going to be off the table, but sensei can easily search for us and attack from the air." She frowned deeply. Honestly, they couldn't get a tougher opponent.

"I think we should go for the escape." The boy simply stated.

This gained her surprise. She never thought, that Todoroki would be willing to run away. He was rather prideful in his fighting abilities, but it wasn't that odd with a quirk as powerful as his.

"Don't you want to defeat Aizawa-sensei?" she couldn't help, but ask.

The teen was quiet for a few moments, gazing at his left palm. "I don't want to become a hero, who's only using a brute force to solve his problems."

She smiled lightly to herself. Looks like Izuku's words really made the boy think about himself and who he wants to be. Her boyfriend really had that effect on people to bring out the best from them.

"_Hello, Momo? Are you there?_" Mei's voice sounded in her earpiece.

"Yes. What it is?" she answered. She didn't really expect the call.

"_We just wanted to wish you good luck._" Izuku said cheerfully. "_And sorry for not informing you about it earlier._"

"It's okay. I understand."

"_Go and blast through this exam!_" The girl exclaimed happily, making her chuckle.

Catching sight of Todoroki, who was gazing at her with lost expression, she pointed at her headset. "Izuku and Mei are cheering for us." she informed. Suddenly an idea struck her. She would need to kiss her girlfriend later. Smirking towards her partner, she said confidently. "I've got an idea on how to beat Aizawa-sensei."

* * *

When Shota proposed that he would take on Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, he was expecting some kind a direct combat or small skirmishes. Mostly from the boy, who really lacked in the teamwork department. Although this changed a bit lately. The teen became slightly more open towards his classmates. Those sessions with Hound Dog were really paying off.

But now, after nearly eight minutes of flying around the exam area, he still didn't caught the sight of either of them. They were still somewhere in this mock suburbs. But the question remained as to where exactly.

Barely after the exam begun, he flew toward the entrance. He had some troubles with controlling Night Raven, due to those weights Midoriya and Hatsume made, but it was manageable. He was trying to catch the two off-guard, but all he met was the giant, black smoke screen. Being wary of the potential trap, he shoot out his capture weapon and swung it across the cloud. True to his suspicions, students were gone.

And so he begun searching around, trying to catch any sight of them. He kept close to the exit gate. If they would come after him this way, then he would take them out instantly. Of course, they didn't, which was a good approach. Most likely it was Yaoyorozu's plan. That girl really had a good strategic mind. And now, thanks to his beloved wife, she could fight. Dirty. If he got a hit to his balls, Nerumi would pay handsomely for it.

Something at the corner of his vision caught his eye. Swiftly stopping in the air, he faced to the side and saw a small patch of ice. Obviously it was left by Todoroki.

It wasn't right. Ice was in the general direction of the gate, but it was still too far away for the teen to make it in one go, before Shota would complete the lap around the area. Was the boy a decoy, trying to drag him away from escape gate for Yaoyorozu to pass? Or did they lay some kind of trap for him? It really didn't sit well with him.

Suddenly he heard a low whistle behind him. Dodging on instinct, his gaze followed after the object. Which turned out to be a great mistake, because a projectile was a freaking firework.

It exploded with a loud bang and bright light filled his vision. Before his eyesight returned more of those annoyances where fired at him.

He quickly decided to lower his altitude, wanting go get as far away from the fireworks as possible. Somehow he managed to land on some rooftop without hurting himself. Lifting up his goggles, he rubbed his eyes, trying to return his vision to normal.

He cursed at himself. Stupid, natural human reactions. Gazing towards the gate, he saw two figures with white sheets over them. Were they trying to protect themselves from his quirks? While it made sense, this also meant, that they pretty much were blind at his actions. A grave mistake on the battlefield.

He rushed at them, catching up in matter of seconds. Shooting out his capture gear, he grabbed the hold onto them and pulled sharply. Only to reveal two dummies held by crouching Todoroki.

"Now!" The teen screamed.

Turning around in slight shock, he saw a Yaoyorozu on the rooftop with a goddamn rocket launcher pointed at him. The girl had a feral grin, that reminded him too much about his wife.

A net was shoot at him. He wouldn't be able to dodge completely. It was too close to him and projectile was too fast. Twisting his body, he managed to only get his right wing caught. Unfortunately this caused him to lose the control. Add to it the power carried by the net and what he got was a painful slam against the house wall, that made him groan loudly.

He landed completely and discarded his jetpack, it would be useless now. He glued his gaze at Todoroki and activated his quirk, not wanting to get frozen. To his pleasant surprise, boy ran at him and engaged in combat, not giving him a moment to recover from his crash. Huh, kid improved a bit, Shota would give him that.

Ducking under a punch, he slammed his elbow into the teen's stomach, making Todoroki lose his breath. He caught boy's arm and threw the student over his shoulder, downing his opponent immediately.

A quick steps reached his ears. Bending his body, he narrowly avoided a strike from the metal staff. Throwing out a blink kick behind him, he heard a pained grunt.

He felt something cold creep onto his leg. Crap! He got distracted and left his gaze from Todoroki. He quickly corrected his mistake and looked right at the by, stopping the quirk. His shoe was frozen, but that wouldn't be a big problem. Slamming his fist on teen's face, breaking the nose, he jumped to the side.

He looked at his students. They rose up, taking the fighting stances. Yaoyorozu gave her staff to the boy and took out her belt. Of fucking course Nerumi taught that girl how to use a whip. Just his luck.

Yaoyorozu started the attack, by using her weapon. He answered by shooting out his capture gear, making their tool entangle with each other. What surprised him, was that the girl begun pulling him. In the meantime, Todoroki ran at him, clumsily swinging the staff at him. Easily sidestepping it, but keeping both students in his sight, he kicked the boy with his frozen leg. He wanted to follow with his fist, but Yaoyorozu tugged harder, messing up with his balance.

When the teen tried to attack again, Shota juked under the sweep and delivered a strong uppercut to Todoroki's solar plexus, making the boy gasp for the air. Downing him, and planting his leg on the teen stomach, he peaked at the girl. "You're just wasting time. You can't beat me like that." he stated gravely

He didn't like that smirk on Yaoyorozu's face. It was the one he disliked the most, that basically said 'I know something, that you don't.'. That plus pain. Lots of it.

He felt a small pinch on his torso and then he opened his mouth in the silent scream. A stun gun. A freaking stun gun, held by Todoroki. He was proud of them, he really was… But goddamn it, he hated that device.

His body had fallen on the ground writhing as electricity cursed through it, making him unable to do anything. He felt something tighten around his wrist.

"_Team Yaoyorozu and Todoroki have passed the exam._" Alan's voice carried through the speakers.

"Sorry for that, Sensei." The girl said, bowing lightly.

"Don't be. You did, what you have to do in order to win." he replied in his monotone voice. A small smile stretched his lips. Those kids really did a great job. He admitted, that he got a bit careless. Those dummies most likely were the reason for his lost. Still though, one question lingered in his mind. "How did you disappear at the start of the exam?" He still couldn't wrap his head around it.

"We've used a manhole near the entrance." Todoroki stated, applying the gauze to his nose, that Yaoyorozu created.

"After that we've been watching your patrol route for a few minutes and decided our next steps." The girl informed kindly.

Shota hummed to himself. "Where did you get the idea with fireworks?" he tried to not sound too angry about it.

Yaoyorozu chuckled to herself. "I might have borrowed it from my girlfriend."

He sighed loudly. Of course, Problem Children helping themselves around. But still, if what Nezu told him about the group was true, then he would let that slide. Those kids would become a great heroes. He just knew it.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

* * *

Katsuki kept doing some exercises for the last fifteen minutes. Not much to tire himself out, but enough to work out a good amount of sweat. He was going to literally blast his way through this stupid exam in record time and get back his destined place in the Hero Course. He didn't belong to those fifth grade characters from Gen Ed. He was a future Number One Hero. He'd lost enough time as it was. All he needed to do, was to just beatdown fucking Deku. It would serve as a good occasion to put the quirkless loser back in the line.

He gritted his teeth. It was this shitty nerd fault, that he had to undergo those useless therapy with the Dog Breath. Ever since that stupid dream, Katsuki felt like something wasn't right. He knew what it was, but he never admitted it. Saying that he was scared of Deku would be ridiculous. He wasn't scared of that bastard. Nor the that fucking toy. He would blast that thing into smithereens and beat the shit out of fucking nerd.

Dog Breath kept preaching to him about voicing his thoughts and emotions, not keeping everything inside and such. There were also those advices about being a hero, the proper behavior and other garbage things. He wasn't one bit interested in that, all that mattered was being strong. All Might was strong and everyone respected him, so there was no doubt that once he took his rightful place as Number One, he would get the same treatment.

So he decided to play along, seeing this as the only chance to the Hero Course. It only pissed him off more.

Deciding, that it was enough, Katsuki walked to the exit of his preparation room and stopped right before the doors. He glanced at the table, where the note from the Rat Principal was. It was his directives for the exam.

He scoffed at it. He didn't need it. All that mattered was showing, that he was at the top of the food chain and Deku was below bottom. The most natural thing in his mind.

* * *

Momo looked around the observation room, taking sights of her classmates faces. Those who had passed had a gleeful expressions, cheering loudly and talking between themselves about it. Not counting Todoroki, who opted to lean against the wall and quietly chat with Ochako-chan. Well… chat was a bit too much, seeing as the girl made most of the talking.

But those who failed looked like a huge rain cloud hung above their heads. She felt bad for them, knowing that they would have to get remedial classes and not go to the Training Camp. Except for Mineta, he absolutely deserved it for all the perverting he'd done.

"It's time for Bakugo now, right?" Sero-san asked loudly.

"Oh yeah." Kirishima-san replied, immediately cheering up. "No doubt he's going to pass."

She couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the statement. She didn't knew, what blonde's exam involved, but there was no way that it would be easy.

"I'm not sure. Midoriya is his opponent." Ochako-chan said in doubtful voice.

"Yeah. And he had beaten down Bakugo during Sports Festival." Sato-san added, making most of them think.

"Come on, guys. There's no way, that Bakugo is going to lose. He has his costume now and those stupidly overpowered gauntlets. Besides isn't that Midoriya guy quirkless? What he can do without the suit?" Mineta told them so sure of himself.

Momo tightened her fist. When on Monday her relationship became known to whole class, little pervert howled how 'the hottest chick' was taken right under his nose. She did her best ignoring it. But this? There was no way, that she would allow her beloved Izuku to be treated like this.

"You're wrong." Kaminari-san said strongly. That shocked her and some of the class. The two had rather good relationship and tended to perv together from time to time. "Midoriya may be quirkless, but this doesn't mean a thing. He helped us study for the written exams and, alongside with Yaoyorozu and Hatsume, gave me new ways to use my quirk." The boy turned to her and flashed a smile. "Besides most of our equipment comes from him. Jiro's Sound Gun, Ashido's Acid Launchers, Ojiro's Tail Armor, just to name few. If anything, I believe, that Midoriya will beat Bakugo again."

"Midoriya is already twice the hero some of us will ever be." Todoroki added with a trace of acknowledgment in his tone.

Class delved into discussion about the matter, but Momo couldn't help but smile. She sent both teens grateful looks, thanking them for standing in the defense of her boyfriend.

Doors opened with a hiss and teachers walked in, with Principal riding on the All Might's shoulder. They all stood next to the control panel.

"Now, now dear students. Let's stay quiet and watch this. It may serve you all as a great learning material." Nezu-sensei said cheerfully.

The feed from cameras came alive on the monitor, showing the huge replica of some business and commercial district. The most noticeable thing, that made the biggest difference between this and others exams, was the presence of LMDs walking around the streets. Robots were dressed in cloths, behaving like normal people during the workday.

On one camera they all saw Bakugo entering the area, already running down the street, with a small support from his quirk, and looking around, searching for his opponent. On other video they could see Izuku, standing atop the tallest building without his helmet. The object in question was held by Mei. Her girlfriend was wearing her costume, which consisted from a pair of black, combat boots, tight pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt, both black with some pink stripes along the sides. On the girl's back was bow on quiver.

"Mei-chan? Why is she there?" Mina-chan asked loudly.

Momo also wanted to get answer for this question. As far as she knew, only her boyfriend was taking part in this. But of course she could only guess at this point.

She heard principal chuckle at them and peaked at him, only to witness a small smirk with a glint in the eye.

"All will be revealed in due time." Nezu-sensei said mysteriously.

Looking back at the monitor, she saw Mei kiss the helmet, where Izuku's lips should be, and throw it off the roof. Their boyfriend smiled lightly and jumped off, catching the object and flying towards the location where Bakugo was.

Momo wouldn't admit it out loud, but she also wished to be there to kiss the helmet.

* * *

When he was first presented with the idea, Izuku was very, very, very interested in it. It was kind of ironic in his mind, him playing the part in the decision of allowing the Blond Menace to be returned to Hero Course. He knew what the most decisive factor in it would be, but he was more than hundred percent sure of the outcome.

Following the plan laid by Nezu, he flew to the area, where Pomeranian was and landed on the building. He stood there quietly and waited. Next stage would begin any second now and it all started with…

"FOUND YOU, FUCKING NERD!"

That was faster than he expected. Gazing down, Izuku saw Firecracker on the street, who panted lightly from all the running he did. Blonde was glaring at him, a deep scowl as always present. Small explosions danced on the boy's palms, not being one bit intimidating to him.

"I'll give you two choices! Get down here and let me beat up your useless ass! Or I'm going up there and then I'll beat up your useless ass!"

The temptation really was there. To answer and mess around with Pomeranian, just to anger him even more, than he already was. But sadly Nezu instructed him to avoid any kind of conversation. However, when he looked closer at Bakugo, he could actually see, that giving no reply was pissing the Blond off even more. Was this also planned by the principal? He should ask later.

"Time's up!"

Firecracker used his quirk and was literally rocketing toward Izuku. Unfortunately, until principal gave him the green light that he needed to fight back, the only thing he could do for now was dodging. Which was rather easy, just a quick blast from repulsors in his feet and off he went into the air, Pomeranian passing just a little bit under his boots. Flying away and turning over, to keep his eye on Bakugo, he saw the teen maneuver midair and speeding at him yet again.

While this was happening, Izuku caught the sight of LMDs gathered around them and observed the 'fight', just like every day, normal people would do, when the skirmish between Heroes and Villains took place. Now that he thought about it, things like that shouldn't really be allowed. The risk of getting caught in the crossfire always existed, especially, if someone's quirk was dangerous or affected the wide area, was there and could lead to the injury.

"_Young Midoriya, shoot down young Bakugo and make the crowd run._" Nezu commanded him.

Rising an eyebrow, he complied. Taking an aim, he fired the small blast, making Firecracker lose some altitude, but not enough to down him completely. Deciding to literally take the matter into his own hands, Izuku flew at the Blonde. Tilting his head to avoid an explosion, he punched Pomeranian straight into the face. And just to make sure, a shot followed, making Bakugo hit the ground painfully. The teen was surrounded by robots in the small circle.

Firecracker slowly rose up and spat a blood. Blonde rubbed off the remains of the liquid from his chin and growled loudly. Just before Pomeranian could launch himself up yet again, he fired out a few blast to scare LMDs off.

Following their program, androids begun to ran away as fast as their machinery allowed them. Some of them hit Bakugo on their way, angering the boy even more. One of the robots was shoved by others and ran right into the Menace.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Firecracker growled, catching the LMD and throwing it off him. Android collided with the street lamp and got its head cracked in the process.

* * *

Since the beginning of the encounter, all of them watched Bakugo trying to advance and get a hit on Izuku. For Momo it reminded a game of tag, but the only problem she could see here was that the Pomeranian didn't possess enough maneuverability in the air to catch her boyfriend.

Standing rather close to teachers she could hear them murmur, commenting the fight as it went. They seemed extremely displeased with how Blonde handled the situation with 'civilians' watching the scene. Which he didn't at all. It was almost like he didn't even acknowledge their existence.

She furrowed her brows, trying to piece it together. The scenario here was as close to the real life situation as it could get. Well… almost. The fact that Izuku didn't fight back, until principal allowed him with a specific commend, made her thing more about the real purpose of this exam.

"What the hell?!" Mina-chan shouted, vocalizing everyone thoughts.

All of her classmates were bewildered by what Bakugo just did. How could one throw the 'civilian' like that?! It was absolutely ridiculous. In her mind it was the total opposite of how hero should behave.

Peaking at the teachers, she saw that they also were severely displeased by this. Aizawa-sensei crouched next to Nezu-sensei and whispered something, making the principal nod with pensive expression on his face.

Nezu-sensei clicked on the communicator. "Young Midoriya, you can engage young Bakugo however you see it fit." His voice was grave and somewhat saddened.

"_Roger that. Can I use reinforcements?_" Izuku asked, while flying off from the powerful explosion. His suit was charred around its torso and helmet.

"Yes."

Momo raised her brow at this. What did her boyfriend mean by this? She saw Mei earlier, so most likely the girl was part of it. But to her it sounded like there was more to it.

"_Hawkeye move to the Sector C4 and make yourself a new nest. Wait for the opportunity to strike. Negotiator, you're up._"

Negotiator? Momo tilted her head. She heard it somewhere before. One time, when she walked to the lab, she caught her lovers talking about the project with this codename. Of course they were really tight-lipped about it. Honestly it started to tickle her off. She would make them talk and spill all of their secret builds. She was going to put down her Mistress teaching into the good use.

"Wait! There're three of them?" Kirishima-san asked loudly and turned to the teachers. "It's not fair."

Aizawa-sensei snorted and gazed at them. "Life isn't fair. Get rid of the delusions that the villains will play by the rules." Despite his slouched posture, there was an edgy in his voice.

"**Life of the Pro Hero is a dangerous one. All of you will have to face the challenge of being overwhelmed by the numbers or power, or both.**" All Might added, looking at them.

Once again their teachers were right. Thinking that evildoers won't play dirty was childish. Momo grimaced, the thoughts of potential treats that she would have to no doubt face during her career started occupying her mind. She could only hope, that she would be able to face them.

* * *

Izuku kept his velocity rather low, because of two reasons. One, he needed Bakugo to keep up with him. Two, he had to preserve his Arc Reactor. Nezu gave him a restriction of how much power he could use. Something about it being the challenge for him. Already he was down to twenty six percent out of his starting thirty five. He really hoped, that he didn't lose all of it, before the end. Lifting the armor with just his muscles would be rather hard. Correction, it wouldn't be possible at all.

Finally, after flying from almost the other end of the area, he had found the marked spot. Peaking at the map in the corner of his HUD, he saw that his teammates were at their positions. Good, time to get on with the show.

Twisting in the air, he fired a repulsor blast. It barely missed, but the Pomeranian stopped nonetheless. The teen still kept his body a few meters above the ground with his explosions, but was wary enough to not rush in.

"Had enough of this flying around, you fucking nerd?!" Firecracker shouted, while panting lightly.

Izuku narrowed his eyes. Bakugo was sweating like crazy. And while it was a good thing, because Blonde would slowly dehydrate himself, it also meant that he had more 'ammunition' to fire at him. Glancing around he searched for anything, that would help him. He smirked and marked an object on the side of the road. Right under his opponent.

"Whenever you're ready, Negotiator." he said in smug tone.

Lifting his hand, the plates around his wrist opened and from them the shocking disc shot out. It missed, due to Bakugo's jerk to the left, but it didn't matter. It was distraction anyway.

Pomeranian speed at him, thanks to the huge blast of the teen's quirk, roaring loudly and extending his palm at him. A giant explosion engulfed him, shaking his suit and throwing him back a few meters. Damn, he wasn't prepared for that.

Just before Firecracker could follow with another hit, a thick wire entangled around his foot and brought him down. A purple colored glove punched shocked Bakugo right on the face and send the teen to the ground with a bounce.

Not being the one to let the chance get away from him, Izuku quickly aimed at the hydrant and released a much more powerful repulsor blast, ripping the metal open and unleashing a torrent of water straight at the Pomeranian. Now the explosive sweat was completely neutralized and Blonde's body cooled down a bit.

He looked at his teammate and smirked. The Negotiator Armor Mark I was a lot more bulkier then his own, especially around the torso. It was necessary, due to the second Arc Reactor, more powerful cooling system and a gadget in there. In the back of the shins were additional thrusters, to help lift it up. On arms were a specially designed add-ons that held a three meter long wires, that were used as a whips. Those cables could run an electrical current to shock the target. There was also the plating, that slightly covered the fingers. Over right shoulder was installed a gun, that used the rubber bullets as its primary ammunition. The suit's main color was royal purple with secondary being silver and with some black here and there.

Negotiator turned to him, the glowing, electric purple 'eyes' gazing at him. "Thought you're never going to call." Toshi said with fake hurt tone.

Izuku chuckled to himself. He still remembered, how his friend was screaming when he got his test flight in full armor. He wasn't sure, if it was from the excitement or from the fear. But not, after nearly a month of the lessons the boy could fly almost as good as him. "Sorry. You know, how Nezu loves the drama and such." he replied with a shrug.

"The fuck?! You're so pathetic, Deku! You can't beat me on your own, so you called your buddy!" Bakugo screamed at them. His hair stuck to his wet forehead. There was a bit of blood running from his temple, but nothing too serious.

He watched the Blonde stand up on shaky legs, supporting himself with street lamp. The teen spat out some water from his mouth and caught his breath, before glaring daggers at them.

Izuku was about to fly down at their opponent, but an alert came. His Arc Reactor was down to twenty percent. He clicked his tongue in displeasure. Looks like he and Mei would still need to work on the new power modules.

"Go and rest." Toshi said to him, landing on the ground. "You need to preserve the battery as much as you can. Besides, I want to really test this thing."

He could see the excited grin on his friends face in his mind. He also wanted to see what Negotiator suit could do. Even, if some of the gadgets were banned by the principal, the armor still had more than enough power to overwhelm its enemy.

Taking the advice, Izuku sat on the rooftop of the nearby building. A short break would do him well. And his girlfriend was close enough to cover their teammate, if things were to go south.

* * *

Nezu kept his gaze close to the monitor and observed the exam. He did his best to hide his disappointment. Before the test begun, he went to the young Bakugo's preparation room. The untouched note made him saddened.

He wasn't that sure about the boy's participation in the exam. Hound Dog reported the betterment in the sessions, that the student begun to open up a bit more. Of course there still was that loud and brash attitude, but it could be written off as the teen's thing. However he still had some doubts in his mind. He and the teachers agreed to allow for young Bakugo to take the test, to see how he changed.

Turns out he didn't. The crude language remained, although it was the smallest of the concerns. One of the directives was to threat the exercise as the patrol, until he caught the sight of his opponent. But boy rushed in, using his quirk to speed up the process. It could be written off as the extensive quirk usage without the reason, which normally could get his license suspended for a while.

Then the encounter with young Midoriya. It couldn't go worse in his mind. Jumping head in, without the slightest concern about the LMDs, that played the role of the civilians, was the absolute no-no. And throwing the 'person' like that and telling them to get out of their way? That was one of the fastest ways to lose one's Pro Hero License.

The wild goose chase proved to led to a damage of a few buildings, especially when young Bakugo unleashed powerful explosions to take down the suited teen. All of them left only a scorching marks on the armor and made young Midoriya lose his balance, but otherwise it did nothing.

Then Negotiator came in. That made him smile. When his business partner came to him with young Shinso, who agreed to take part in the exam, Nezu was more than excited to see how it would go. Of course he had to see the suit before the test and set the rules for it. Some of the gadgets needed to be banned, because they would end the exam instantly. For example the modified Sound Rifle, that was hidden under the thick chest armor, was a big no-no. Same with some ammunition for the gun. Other than that he set the suit's starting power capacity for sixty percent.

He peaked at young Yaoyorozu, who watched the exchange between the teens with even greater interest than her classmates.

"You seem rather surprised by the development. I mean by Young Shinso having the suit." he addressed the girl.

A small frown with a pout marred her features. "They didn't tell me much about it." she admitted with a huff.

Nezu chuckled at this. Looks like young Midoriya will have a problem in his paradise.

Turning back to the screen, he watched the fight between the Negotiator and young Bakugo. Without his nitroglycerin like sweat the teen was powerless against the armor. Although it showed that the problem student had a good instincts, skillfully dodging the whips, that left the marks against the pavement.

That was until the gun didn't come into the play. A small rain of rubber bullets hit the boy all over his body downing him instantly. Not giving the teen to stand up properly, young Shinso rushed in, with the small boost from repulsors, and grabbed young Bakugo by his face. With the use of build-up momentum and suit's enchanted power, the student was thrown at the shop. Crashing the windows and demolishing inside, stopping only by hitting the counter.

"Young Shinso, please be mindful with your strength." Nezu said to the communicator. He didn't want to get his student accidentally killed. "Also, young Midoriya. Please prepare 'The Final Act'."

"What's that?" Young Uraraka asked, voicing the 1-A's thoughts.

He chuckled to himself, trying to not to make it too ominous. "You will see." He was really pride of this idea as it would serve as the best test to judge the blonde teen.

Going back to watching, Nezu saw young Midoriya fly away. As for the Negotiator, he walked into the building, no doubt to occupy young Bakugo until Iron Man returned.

Suddenly there was a blinding light, followed by the sound similar to thunderclap and a massive amount of black smoke. When the feed cleared, all of them saw young Shinso impaled deeply in the wall of the building on the opposite side of the street. The whole front of his armor was charred and the Arc Reactor's light bickered, turning off after a few seconds.

Young Bakugo trekked out from the inside of the shop, a gray smoke coming out from his right gauntlet. A vicious smirk adored the teen's face.

Right, it slipped Nezu's mind that the boy had those storage tanks in his costume. That explosion was truly powerful and made him worried about the student from Gen Ed.

Examinee rose up his left arm and aimed it at his downed opponent. A finger grasped a pin.

He was about to scream into the communicator to stop the teen from doing it, but something hit the gauntlet, breaking it at its bottom, spilling its content on the street.

A camera feed changed, showing young Hatsume swinging down from the rooftop with the use of a grappling hook and some durable cable coming from the bow. The girl charged right into the young Bakugo, surprising him with a kick to the face, which made the teen stumble. The archer released the wire and rolled on the ground.

Now, that's what he called an exciting development. When he heard, from the lamenting Power Loader, that the girl picked up the archery and set her sights onto the heroics, he was thrilled by the possibility of his student becoming one of the greatest long-range Hero. Add that to her set of interesting arrowheads and you get a powerful supporting and information gathering Heroine.

Young Hatsume didn't really waste time and begun her assault with the swing to the young Bakugo's side. The girl's bow must have been made from some hard and durable material, judging from the boy's pained grimace. Hawkeye, while not the best in hand-to-hand combat was rather quick on her feet. Using hit and run tactic, she kept hitting her opponent and avoiding the swings from the teen. When a small explosions happened, showing that the student's quirk was back into the fray, young Hatsume didn't escape it quite well. Getting hit square in the chest, the girl was downed, falling onto the ground.

On the side screen, he caught the sight of young Midoriya flying back, carrying with him the piece for the final act.

* * *

Fuck them all. That was the only thing that was in Katsuki's mind and it could easily apply all the meanings it possessed.

Fuck that quirkless bastard and his armor for playing around with him like that. Making him chase the stupid nerd all around the city and refusing to put out the fight. If Deku didn't hit back, then it wasn't as satisfying as he wanted it to be.

Fuck that side character in another suit. A little pussy with some weak ass quirk, not being able to do a damn against him. So what if he got shot by those annoying bullets? So what if he got thrown into the building?! All he needed was a one use of his stored up sweat and job's done.

Fuck that pink-haired bitch. Destroying his gauntlet, before he could blow up the big toy and kicking him in the face, while swinging down as some bloody monkey. Slut had some nerves to hit him with that freaking bow. But again, his quirk showed just how much superior he was. A small explosion and boom! Bitch eats the dirt.

Now to find the fucking nerd and...

A sound of the rockets reached his ears. Snapping his head up he saw the bastard flying to him with one of those annoying droid that tended to get in his way.

"You've come to surrender, Deku?!" he screamed and activated his quirk, making small explosions.

Quirkless freak landed a few meters away and placed his hand against the stupid robot's head. "No." Shitty nerd said strongly. This only irritated Katsuki more. "I've come to offer you something."

He snorted and narrowed his eyes. "The fuck you have to offer?" Not that he was interested in it.

"Surrender and you will save this and many others civilians. Continue fighting and I'm going to blow this city up." Deku told him with grave tone.

THAT made him pause. Little bastard threatened him. And since when those fucking things counted as civilians?! They were nuisances that made things harder.

Wait. This was the exam and no doubt this Rat Principal had his say in this. And now he had to face the situation where he had to save the day. Just like All Might did every time. All Might was strong. Katsuki was also strong. And he was the future Number One Hero. That meant only one thing.

Putting his hands behind him, he rocketed at the nerd. Extending his palm and feeling the sweat gather on it he readied the explosion. He was going to be a goddamn hero, proving that he was the strongest.

A horn rung across the arena, following by the announcement. "_Katsuki Bakugo failed the practical exam._"

* * *

**A/N:**

I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE!

Hey guys. It's been a while. So yeah... Good news. I've got a job and I'm able to get the money for the living. Yey. Bad news. As you can see, the update rate went down severely. As it's now I think I can release a chapter once a week-ish. It all depends from how my shifts are laid down and from my little nephew need of attention. I'm living with my cousin, her fiance and their son. And while I adore the little one, as he's my only nephew, goddamn it... GO TO SLEEP BEFORE 1AM! He's just too energetic and attention consuming.

Anyway, I'll try to prepare the update for tomorrow, before my day off is over.

I'm debating about the start of the new story, that I've mentioned earlier. If I do it, then it and BFTGU will be updated once every two week-ish.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys and let me know your thoughts. Stay safe till next update!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

* * *

While there was no doubt that, there were some pretty complicated things, physics had some rather simple laws. Take Newton's second law. If the force applied to the object isn't balanced by some other force, then that object starts moving and accelerates. In theory it could go to the infinity, if nothing stopped it.

Same could be said about some actions. Once started, nothing could stop them from reaching it end point.

Which is exactly why Izuku was caught in giant explosion, due to Pomeranian's quirk, despite the bullhorn going off. It was a powerful one, throwing him off a few meters, making him painfully hit his back against the asphalt. Even with shock absorbers in the suit, he just knew that in the few hours he would get bruises. Also he felt a bit dizzy. Great, a slight concussion. Just what he wanted.

Still though, he couldn't help, but wonder if it was Bakugo's plan all along or was the Blonde Menace just too shocked by the announcement. In any case, the 'hostage' was blown into the bits. If it was a human… Izuku didn't want to imagine the amount of gore, that would be spilled onto the ground. And him. Mostly him.

"_Young Midoriya, are you alright?_" Nezu's voice rung in his helmet, stopping gruesome thoughts.

"Yeah… Never better." he answered with a groan.

"_Glad to hear it. Gather your teammates, you three can go to your workshop and suit down. Thank you for the help with the exam._" The principal joyously informed him.

Standing up with a grunt, he peaked at others. Mei was picking herself up and massaging her shoulder with dissatisfied expression. Toshi's armor was still depowered, but there was no sign of any movement from the boy. Most likely the explosion putted him out cold. Hopefully he wouldn't have to drag his friend to the nurse office.

As for Pomeranian, he stood frozen at the center of the street, gaping at his palm with head hung down. The disbelief marred his features.

Izuku huffed a bit. Bakugo had only himself to congratulate for this result. There was a big list of things he could do differently in the exam to pass. Or life in general. But it wasn't his problem. It never was. Still, he couldn't help, but feel just a hint of sympathy for his old bully. His dreams and hopes just shattered. A feeling he knew too well.

Izuku counted that someone would be able to aid the boy, with at least setting him up straight.

* * *

Usually it felt nice, when you were right. You felt that your thought effort, knowledge and instincts were rewarded by your correct choice. That gave you confidence and boosted your ego slightly.

But right not Shota didn't want to be right. It was logical conclusion, to which he got after few almost sleepless nights, huge amount of caffeine he pumped into his veins and cuddling with his lovers and their cats. He was sure as hell that Bakugo was going to fail.

Not because the boy didn't have the power to win. He had more than enough. Teen's hotheadedness wasn't an issue either. Student was a quick thinker in battle situations.

What lost Bakugo was the flaw that couldn't be fixed easily, if it could be at all. The boy didn't possess the heroic spirit, as All Might put it. It was one of this moment, when Shota had to agree with big oaf. Without the right mindset, one couldn't become a Hero. Not with that special scenario made for troublesome students that Nezu came up with after Endeavor. As far as he knew, only a few passed it just barely. Those who didn't never again set their sights at heroics ever again. Or so the rumor said.

Glancing at the student, who still was in his costume, most likely for the last time, he couldn't help, but feel a tingle of guilt. If he the problem was discussed it with the principal and other teachers earlier and appropriate aid could be given before, than maybe they could help the boy. But it was all in the past now. Stupid feelings.

"You already know the result, young Bakugo, so I'm moving towards more important information." Nezu begun with strict voice. "Due to your failure you won't return to the 1-A. Furthermore you cannot join Hero Department anymore, you shall remain in the General Education. During the rest of yours years here, the school will try to help with your behavior. If you still wish to become a Hero, it has to be done through the SNHQT." Principal paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in. "Please leave your costume in the locker."

Shota watched how Bakugo didn't even flinch at the speech. The boy just stood there with his head hung low, not even daring to peak at any of them. It was just like his spirit had left his body.

"**Young Bakugo.**" All Might said, stepping towards the student. "**Let me offer you a piece of advice. To succeed as the Hero, you need to find your heroic heart. Strength alone is meaningless without the right cause.**"

Symbol Of Peace wanted to pat the boy on the shoulder, but Bakugo moved away, dragging his feet lifelessly against the floor.

Suddenly Shota's mind halted abruptly and his eyes widened. The problematic student never backed down from a challenge, claiming that he's going to be next Number One. At first he thought it was only a fixation about the title and recognition it gave. But now? As almost all children in current generation, Bakugo must had seen All Might as the absolute best, as some kind of measuring stick. Combine it with the boy's 'power is the only thing that matters' ideology and those kind of cynical words of Symbol Of Peace.

Shota couldn't help but smack his forehead. This was the worst case scenario…

"Shota? Are you alright?" Hizashi asked in concern.

Giving out a huge, tired sigh, he answered. "I think we've just screwed up kid's mentality and future…"

Right now, all they could do was hope that Bakugo won't do anything rash.

* * *

Mei glanced at Toshi, who kept a bag with ice behind his head as close as he could. After Izuku gave them a lift back to the launching station and got the suit down from their friend, they waited for the boy to become conscious again. Her boyfriend contacted Recovery Girl, but school nurse just said to give it time and prepare an icepack. She just shrugged it off, she was an inventor, not a doctor.

A door opened and Momo walked in, changed in her school clothes. The girl offered them a bright smile and sat between her and Izuku.

"How are you feeling?" Her girlfriend asked, glancing at their friend.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Toshi answered with a groan. When he moved his neck, they all heard something crack in there. "That firepower was no joke."

Mei nodded at that. To blow away something as heavy as negotiator suit, one really needed to pack a lot of effort in it.

"Fortunately it's over now. So we can relax and focus on something other." Momo said, leaning a bit into her.

She immediately grabbed the girl's hand and squeezed lightly. At this point it became some sort of the habit for her to always do it, whenever she was near her lovers and wanted a physical contact with them. Every time they appreciated it, by giving her a kiss, rubbing thumbs against her palm or petting her hair. This of course left her utterly overjoyed.

"Guys, what are your plans for next week?" Izuku asked them with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Till the beginning of the training camp I'm free." Momo informed shortly.

"Totally free." She confirmed.

"Sleeping." Toshi added with all seriousness he could muster right now.

Her boyfriend frowned lightly and got into his thinking position. She wondered what could get him so worked over this. Maybe he got some plans. Wait, was it time to leave Japan for good? Crap, she didn't really polished her English as much as she should. Glorious baby making and spending time with her boyfriend and girlfriend got too much in the way. Eh, she would get around it… Somehow. Inventing a baby that would automatically teach her all languages in the world. Yes, that was a way.

"I've got an invitation to I-Island. They want me to give a lecture about cold fusion and some advanced robotics." Izuku told them and bit his lips. "From winning the Sports Festival I've already got a free ticket and can get one person with me."

I-Island. THAT I-Island. The baby making paradise on Earth? The place with the most brilliant minds, spending all days thinking, inventing and making babies? And her boyfriend was going them to exchange the knowledge.

She wanted to go. She NEEDED to go. But he could only take one of them. Seeing as she and Momo were his girlfrinds, they'd the priority before Toshi. Sorry good friend. Now was the question about who exactly Izuku wanted to bring… Where they going to have a fight over it? Gosh, she hoped no. She couldn't even imagine them having a spat. If it was necessary, she would step aside and let her girlfriend go. She preferred it over arguing with her lovers.

"Let me guess, you don't know, who you should offer a place?" Momo asked, gaining a nod from their boyfriend. "Fortunately for you, I've got an solution for the problem." The girl said reassuringly, with blinding smile. "Miyashiro got three tickets and my parents decided to give them to us. And seeing as you already can go and can take someone, how about we do this? You bring Toshi with you and I take Mei."

A lifesaver. A god damn lifesaver. She didn't want to think, what they would do without her.

"Did I tell you, that I love you?" Izuku asked in jocular manner.

Momo chuckled at that. "If my memory serves me right, you did. But I enjoy hearing it." The girl relied and leaned closer to their boyfriend to receive a kiss. Great, now she wanted kisses too.

"And I just love, how you assumed that I want to go." Toshi said in his usual, tired tone.

"Do you?" She asked with quirked brow. She hoped yes, having the boy with them, would make things so much more fun. Oh, he could be some sort of assistant, to help them present their babies!

"Got nothing better to do really." He answered with shrug. "And what are you going to do with the free spot?"

"Maybe ask someone in the class? I'm sure there would be some people who're interested." Izuku proposed, while playing with their girlfriend's hair.

"You could make an competition and have them fight for it." Toshi added with a chuckle.

She watched a sly smirk and dangerous glint in eye appear on Momo's face. She was both excited and terrified of her lover.

"Now, that sounds like a terrific idea." The girl told them.

Mei slightly feared for the students from 1-A. She really hoped, that she wouldn't lose any loyal clients due to her girlfriend devices."

* * *

"I don't want to go."

"It's okay. It's going to be alright."

"I don't want to go. I don't to go."

"Hey, it's okay."

"Please, I don't wanna go."

Izuku watched the scene as Momo tried to pry away a whining Mei away from him. All while trying his best to not start laughing in the middle of the shopping center. If they only knew just what a great parody they had done from that heartbreaking scene from Infinity War. He still remembers how he and his mom almost flooded the whole apartment, thanks to the amount of tears they were pouring.

"Mei, please. You need to buy a dress for the party during I-Expo." Momo pleaded with a sigh.

"I don't need it." Their girlfriend answered in whimper.

Before he could do something, Momo leaned in and whispered something that made Mei stop. The girl straightened up, looked between them and smiled brightly.

"Bye, Izuku! I'm going to buy a dress." she all but shouted. Stealing a quick kiss, she run away towards the closest shop with formal wear.

"What did you do?" he asked his girlfriend with quizzical expression. He know, just how against this walk out the girl was.

Momo chuckled mysteriously and gave him a peck. "Woman needs to have her secrets, dear. We'll catch you later." she said, while walking away, the girls from her class following her.

"I honestly don't have any idea how can you keep up with them. It seems as such a drag." Toshi's monotone voice cut right it, before his mind could process, what have just happened.

With a small shrug, he turned around from the girls. Momo wanted to make a surprise for him and not show him their dresses. "Love, I guess."

"Yeah, sure." The boy replied skeptically. "Do we really have to buy the suits? I hate formal wear."

"You know, dress code and such." Izuku said, while looking around for a shop.

"Still… Do we really have to get the tight fitting ones? Can't we just use the mobile something-something?" Toshi kept asking, despite already having that talk over them.

"Mobile Armor Mounting Platform. MAMP for short." he supplied. The name wasn't that hard to remember. "Nope. We can't transport them in normal plane. And there's too much paperwork to send them to I-Island. And before you ask, no. Urania still needs to undergo general check-up."

"And when it's going to happen?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Not until after we get back from I-Island." he replied happily. His friend's displeased noises making it even sweeter.

Izuku just hoped, that nothing crazy would happen during their visit on I-Expo.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi guys! Been a while, huh?

I'm really sorry for it. I had a small accident in work and couldn't get my creative juices running while recovering. And after that I didn't have much time to write. But now, I've got a full two days off, so I'll try to make it up for you all.

Another good news is that, I'm going back home earlier than planned. So soon we're going to be back to mostly daily updates.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and stay safe till next time!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

* * *

"Certainly that could be very problematic, if you're right, Aizawa-san." Nezu said, gazing into his cup of tea with a deep frown on his face.

Eraser Head came to him, after two days of probably a very deep thinking, and told him his concerns about young Bakugo. If their student really saw All Might as some kind of measuring stick, then Hero's words would no doubt prove to be a fatal blow to the boy's mentality. All they could do was to monitor the teen at school and ask his parents for help. Nezu already felt an incoming headache.

"Out of curiosity, what was 1-A reaction to young Bakugo's failure?"

Aizawa-san hummed, while looking through window. "Mostly relief. He's not the most liked individual after he almost killed Yaoyorozu two times. Only Kirishima was saddened by it."

Not like they could blame them for it. "Are they close? Young Kirishima and young Bakugo." Maybe here was some way to rescue blonde student from the potential fall into the darkness.

"Hard to tell. Kirishima tried to be buddy-buddy with Bakugo, but other mostly shrugged it off with usual threats." Aizawa-san replied with sigh.

"I see." Nezu nodded at it. He still could contact the boy and ask, if he would be interested in assisting them.

Yet he still had that eerie feeling in his gut. Just like the last time.

* * *

Izuku peeked from the chess board to gaze at what others were doing. Momo was sitting on the armchair and reading some romance manga, that she took with her. Mei was snuggled against their girlfriend, snoring cutely in her sleep. The girl almost dropped dead on the airport. From what they'd gathered, she was too excited to rest for the night and ended up staying up till morning hours. Toshi was still lazily scrolling through the information about his new suit on the tablet. Jiro-san, who had won Momo's competition, on which he still had no clue what was about, listened to music from her phone, with the use of her quirk and kept gazing through the window.

"Father, your move." Puppy told him, snapping back his attention to the board.

Quickly scanning through it, he saw what changed. Izuku bit back the sigh. Puppy was still an utter amateur in this. Alan took the game very quickly and became somewhat unbeatable opponent for him. Well, while they both were programs, they very different in their approach to their functioning.

Taking a pawn, he moved it across the field. "Checkmate." he announced.

"Oh…" Puppy said, while hanging its head low in defeat.

Izuku glanced at his friend. "Toshi, want to play?" he asked hopefully. He could really use a good game of chess, like the ones Stan gave him.

The teen looked at him dryly and rose an eyebrow. "To get my ass handed to me?"

"Language." Momo reprimanded, while turning the page. From her tone he judged that she was too caught up in her lecture to sound angry. Or was just giving up on reforming their friends foul mouth.

"Yes, boss's girlfriend." Toshi replied in deadpanned manner.

Jiro-san snorted at the exchange. "You guys are really something else."

Izuku rose his eyebrow at this. "What do you mean by it?" Conversation would be a nice substitute for the game.

The girl pointed at him. "A genius millionaire, who change the rules of physics and made a dope suit." she turned to his girlfriends. "An ultra-sexy chick, from loaded family, with big brain and awesome quirk. A ball of energy, who's scarring the living shit out of her teacher and can shoot you from miles away." Finally she gazed at Toshi. "And guy, who's as tired with living as Aizawa-sensei is, that got another dope suit." she gave him the look. "You're like some kind of team, that's going to beat as all in heroics."

"Kyoka-chan, you know this is not a competition." Momo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, besides, he was the one, who proposed to make an armor for me." Toshi told them, while pointing at him.

"Only because you wanted to know how it's to fly. It was the easiest way." Izuku replied with a shrug. Not that he minded doing it. He had his own 'Rhoney' now, so it was a win in his book.

"That reminds me. Toshi, why did you decided to call yourself 'Negotiator'?" Momo asked in wonder, while petting Mei's hair.

Izuku's head dropped a bit, when he remembered the reason. When he heard it, he just keep staring blankly at the boy, while his girlfriend rolled on the floor, laughing loudly. "He said that he finds it amusing to swoop down from the skies, armed to the teeth, and say that he came to talk." he said in dry tone.

"Yup." Their friend admitted lazily, without a trace of shame or embarrassment. If anything he sounded somewhat proud.

He caught the sight of his lover, doing exactly what he had done, while Jiro-san barked a laugh.

"That proves, what I've just said." The girl told them victoriously.

"Guys! Check it out, we can see the island!" Mei called at them. Her face was all, but glued to the window.

He gazed at Momo in shock. "When did she woke up?" he asked, while getting up.

"I have no idea." she replied, utterly bewildered.

"She's a gearhead, I bet she could sniff out a gadget from miles away." Toshi told them in his usual tired manner, while peeking out from his window.

"Couldn't say that one better." Jiro-san admitted with a smirk.

His mind tuned out any potential exchange as his eyes gazed at I-Island. The artificial island had a giant barrier around it, shielding it from any waves. In it were seemingly four different cities, with three of them touching the walls and forth in the center of triangle that was made due to the green belts connecting the outer ones. There were also a huge bodies of water with some beaches in there. He couldn't really see it, but he knew, that all building followed the same trend of being made out of steel and glass, which gave it some kind of clean, futuristic look.

I-Island was a technological paradise that no nation had control over. Over a ten thousand scientists, from almost every part of the world, lived here, and with them their families. All of those people dedicated their life to the research of quirks and inventing support items for Heroes. Of course there were also some gadgets, that were done for public usage, but those were fewer in the numbers.

What was also a kind of heartwarming for him, were the multiple mails he had received from people that lived there. He didn't know, how they got his address, but he really appreciated their backing and encouragement due to the situation in Japan. There were also groups that proposed him a position in their research teams or some kind of deal. He didn't straight up refuse them, but politely asked for a time to consider it.

After landing, and brief wonder when Momo and Jiro-san changed into their costumes, they stepped into the belts that carried them towards security check. All of them had to get a special, electronic passports. To get those they had to present that they had no criminal record. Their background was thoughtfully scanned to ensure that none of them were any possible threat to I-Island. No wonder that this place prided itself for having the security comparable to Tartarus.

He needed to make a special pass for Puppy to accompany them, but it wasn't any harder, then clicking through some forms. Or rather having Alan do it, seeing as he was too busy with checking the work progress on Urania and NIMSO.

He peeked at his android, who stood a few meters behind him, carrying a green suitcase and purple carry-on baggage. A small smirk formed on his lips. He couldn't wait to use those for the special end for his lecture. It was his girlfirends idea, to make a show. At first he was rather against it, but the two vixens coaxed him to do it. Damn them and their sweet lips.

Coming out from the security check and airport they saw a beautiful plaza with lots of green and some interesting sculptures on it. There was a massive crowd there, but he could easily spot some Heroes from Japan, who walked around the crowd, as well as Hereos from other countries. Their costumes were a dead giveaway.

Before they could move from the entrance they witnessed an… very interesting scene. All Might all but swarmed by the group of fans, mostly women, who gave out his autographs on various items… or body parts. All while a familiar looking teen in costume was standing at the side and grinned dumbly at it.

Izuku recognized him after a few seconds. He saw him after the Stain Incident in the hospital. After he was better, he remembered that was Mirio Togata, one of the Big Three, the top students from Hero Course in U.A., and One For All successor. For the last one he easily linked the facts himself. Sir Nighteye was All Might's only sidekick, before the man opened his own office, and Togata-senpai was intern there.

"I think we shouldn't get involved in… this." Toshi commented, while pointing at the scene.

He couldn't agree more with it. Now, if only they could find a way to get away from it quietly.

"**AND HERE ARE MINE YOUNG STUDENTS!**"

His neck snapped to the side to see All Might standing before them in some triumphant pose with his face covered in lipstick smudges. Honestly he just wanted to run away at this point. Judging from the faces of his companions, they would follow him. Unfortunately he doubted that they could outran Number One Hero.

"All Might, volume down, please." he said, while pointing at his ears. He still didn't want to get his hearing damaged by some obnoxious noises. Like Symbol Of Peace screaming for example. Actually that sounded kind of hypocritical with Mei as his girlfriend.

"**Oh… right. Sorry for it.**" The Hero told them meekly.

Wait, then did he got rid of this lipstick? Another mystery that would forever remain unresolved and be swallowed by universe for the eternity.

"Huh, I didn't know that more students from our school would come." Togata-senpai said, suddenly popping out from behind All Might. "Heya, greenhorns! Let have a blast here together!" The boy shouted with enthusiasm and gave them thumb-up along with toothy grin.

"What's with that Tin Tin guy?" Jiro-san asked quietly in slightly strained tone.

"No idea." Toshi replied with shrug, most likely not wanting to bother himself with thinking about it.

Before they could do anything, yet another strange situation occurred. A blonde girl about their aged, moved towards them with some kind of strange looking pogo stick and all but threw herself at All Might, who caught her and begun spinning them in circles. All while the two of them laughed and exchanged greetings.

Izuku shook his head with fond smile. Of course SHE would be his 'niece'.

"**Oh right.** **Those are my students!**" Symbol Of Peace shouted and pointed at them with his palm.

"I believe I saw each and every one of you during Sports Festival." The girl told them, before bowing lightly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm…"

"Melissa Shield, the daughter of David Shield." Izuku cut in, gaining a shocked reaction from everyone, but mostly from the teen in question.

"You know her?" Mei questioned, while peeking at Shield-san.

"Her father is pretty famous inventor. He made all of All Might's costumes and many support items for Heroes in America." Momo informed their girlfriend, who nodded at explanation.

"She's also rather well known herself. Wining several science competition in USA and getting a prize at the World Support Item Design competition last year." he added, before smirking. "She's also one of the most dedicated Iron Man's fans. You can find her at every forum involving the armor. I'm right, 'MeliTheInventor'?"

At first the girl kept straight face, but is quickly turned into a deep shade of red. Huh, he embarrassed her with that last bit, didn't he? For his defense, he was kind of excited to meet one of his fans. Especially the one, who joined every discussion about his armor and was giving every possible explanation for how it functioned and what it could do.

From his mussing pulled him the overjoyed voice of Mei and Shield-san, who were geeking out around very confused Puppy. The poor robot was looking around, trying to find any possible exit for itself. It gazed at him, almost begging to rescue it from being in the center of interest. Even if there was any way for him to help it, he doubted, he could do it. His beloved gearhead girlfriend tended to go overboard to show the greatness of their inventions.

He caught the girl looking at the case and the bag. Oh-oh, he couldn't get the surprise spoiled so soon.

"**Maybe we should get going? Melissa, could you take me to David?**" All Might asked, successfully rescuing his child from the clutches of two overzealous inventors.

Thank you, Number Three Favorite Hero.

"Right. Actually Papa also wanted to meet Midoriya-san before today's party. So maybe we can all go and after that I'd guide you all around I-Expo?" Shield-san proposed cheerfully.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you very much for it." Momo replied with small bow.

Then happened something that would occupy his mind for the rest of his stay on I-Island. The pogo stick shrunk, changing it shape to cylindrical object, that could easily fit in the palm of the hand.

Nanomachines. That or some kind of quirk. But he could bet all of his money and suits that nanites were used here. He heard some rumors about the success in making them, but never had a chance to verify it. This… this was marvelous.

When quirks first showed up, all of the technological progress halted for nearly eighty years. After that, when first Heroes came into play, it begun again, but scientist focused on inventing support items, leaving the rest of the technological branches in the shadow.

Of course there were still people, who didn't gave up on them and tried to research in those forgotten fields. Unfortunately, usually there wasn't much progress. Governments of almost every country worldwide poured their money into support business.

Fortunately he hoped that his, and soon also Momo's parents, company would break this… trend and create something for society. Arc Reactor was a good start, already showing the power of the clean energy. Shame that Japan wouldn't be getting any.

His mind, while still being absolutely occupied by the fact that nanites were a thing and many possibilities of their potential usage, caught up to the fact, that I-Island was really beautiful place. It was colorful, clean and apparently had many attractions for tourists. He saw that Momo was asking Shield-san about something in hushed tone, while peeking at him. Did he imagine the blush on her face? Wait, how in the first place he could even see a blush through the red tinted plastic?

When they got to the one of the many laboratory buildings, he was all but swarmed by scientists. They gave him business cards, told them their names and from what research teams they were from, asked him about his inventions and so on. It all would be fine, if not only for two things. One, they were squeezing him, taking away a precious oxygen. Two, his girlfriends were all but glaring at all the women around him, while emitting the bloodlust that would put Stain into shame. Even All Might was sweating bullets. His girls were scary. And so was suffocation by his 'fans'.

"Excuse me, could you please step away from Midoriya-san? We're in hurry for important meeting. You can hold out with your questions until his lecture." Toshi called, while squeezing himself between him and the scientists.

All of the inventors gazed at him sheepishly and excused themselves back to work. Really? The nerve of some people. But apparently his firned was both his Rhodey, but also his Happy. Nice.

"Thanks for that, Toshi. I thought they were going to kill me." Izuku said and breathed deeply. Oxygen never tasted so good before. He looked at his friend, who apparently became his self-declared bodyguard. "But while did you call me 'Midoriya-san'?"

"Huh? I needed to make you look like some kind of mister big shot. Otherwise, they wouldn't leave us alone." His friend replied lazily. "Also I was saving you from your girlfriends. Who knows what they would do to you? And who would pay me for my services later?" A giant grin stretched boy's lips.

What? Since when he was paying Toshi? Not that he didn't have money to do it. He could probably give him enough for his family to not worry about finances for generations.

Continuing their trek, while being heavily guarded by his lovers, who grabbed his hands and didn't let go, they arrived at the room filled up with carton boxes and a simple furnishing, like cupboards and a drafting table. Everything was clean and white, which certainly gave it the more futuristic look.

"Papa! We're here!" Shield-san called joyously.

From the side a door opened and through them came two men. One was rather short, chubby and middle-aged, the other… David Shield. If Izuku was asked to pick a person, who would be great to be an actor for the role of Tony Stark, he would without a shade of doubt pick this man. Both were geniuses, who wanted to help people with their inventions, had that kind of aura around them, that just screamed genius and were very good looking.

All Might all but rushed and enclosed the man in tight hug. The scene was touching. Yet he still caught up to the fact, that Number One Hero was slightly supporting himself over his friend's body. Time limit must have struck the Symbol Of Peace. If he remembered correctly it was something around two and half hour.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Izuku Midoriya." The man said, offering a handshake.

"You too, Professor Shield. Your work was a great inspiration for me." he replied, while squeezing the palm.

The inventor smiled a bit. "Please call me David. 'Professor Shield' makes me feel like I'm some kind of old man."

"In that case you can call me Izuku." Wow, already on first name basis with one of the most brilliant scientists on Earth.

"I won't hold you up for long. I'm going to attend your lecture later after that as I'm immensely interested in your work, but for now…" David reached behind him and pulled a notebook and a pen. "Could you give me an autograph?" The man said with a sheepish look.

His mind went blank for a second. Shouldn't that be the other way around? Besides why would the world class support inventor want his signature. His, a first-year high school boy. What did he do? Oh, right, rewrite a bit of physics law, create the cleanest source of energy and build a high-tech suit. He did that.

He did what he was asked for, while offering a bit strained smile. He didn't expect this. And why was Shield-san glaring daggers at her dad? He wisely decided that he didn't want to get involved in this more than necessary.

"Thank you for that. Now why don't you enjoy the I-Expo attractions, while me and Toshinori talk for a while." David proposed to them.

"Certainly we will! Come on, greenhorns! Let's see what this place has for us." Togata-senpai called and literally walked through the doors. Looks like the teen also caught up to the fact, that All Might was running empty, but it was to be expected from his successor.

Giving a small bow, Izuku and rest left the building, following the lead of Shield-san, who begun telling them about the things they could find during their stay. It all sounded interesting. Honestly he couldn't wait to see all of the marvelous things that I-Island had to present to them.

* * *

Expectations. It was the word used to represent someone's belief that something will happen or that someone should achieve something.

Himiko held none expectations for League of Villains. When she first heard of them she was indifferent, chalking them all as a group of wannabe villains, who were throwing some kind of child tantrum, like their oh so great leader did last time when that Wolfram guy showed up. Another loser.

Yet still, despite the fact that she wasn't expecting anything from them, she had a hard time hiding her disappointment. They literally did nothing except for sitting, drinking and staring at the walls or TV. What in the freaking hell? How those guys wanted to kill All Might or change the society, if they lazed around all day?

Well, they had a plan. A very stupid plan in her humble opinion, which of course she kept to herself. A raid at the training camp of U.A. kids. And while Tomura rambled about how glorious it would go, she felt like bashing her head against the table. Did that… she supposed she could call him a man, did he even though of consequences of such move? Did he even stopped for a moment and thought what kind of disaster it would be, after they kidnap a kid? Or was it just another whim, while counting that Sensei would save his sorry arse?

Why was this missions given to her? Ah, yes, it was some kind of her final test. And her master expected her to succeed. Which of course she would. There was no way that she would let this man down. Not after everything he did for her. Still thought, she needed to get out from here or else her head was going to explode from all of this nothingness.

"I'm heading out!" she cheerfully shouted. "I suddenly want to find some hot chick and see, if she can look any hotter in red."

"We don't need to know your sick plans, you weirdo." Dabi replied with groan, which only encouraged her crazed giggle.

She really worked well on that one.

Exiting from the building, while still skipping from leg to leg and humming a song to herself, she thought about what she should do. Karaoke sounded nice, she hadn't had fun in a while. A food would be nice too. She would kill for some good Chinese cuisine.

A night out in Chinatown it was. Hopefully no one was going to disturb her unwinding. Otherwise the consequences of such action would be… No, that went against her master teaching. Still… what master didn't see, he wouldn't know. Most likely. Probably… God damn her beloved master and his all knowing ability.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS VERY LATE CHAPTER FROM MY HOME!

Hey guys. Before I tell you anything else, I want and need to say this.

Thank you. I'm very thankful to all of you. A while ago Papon777 pointed out to me that this story have passed 1k mark on follows and favs. I've checked it a few times to ensure that my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. I'm truly grateful for this, everyone.

Now... I wanted to release this chapter earlier. Like... a few days ago. I won't go into the boring explanation why it didn't happen. Let's just call it life, okay?

Originally I planned for it to be longer, like 5k+ without the A/N talk, but seeing as I haven't updated in a while I wanted to get it finally out. Honestly writing this was actually kind of hard for me. Can't say why, but I just couldn't get into it. If this chapter seems off to you, sorry I really don't know what caused this.

Another thing. Somewhere in the near future I'm planning on revisiting earlier chapters and getting rid of errors. From time to time I'm re-reading them and seeing some mistakes makes me want to crawl under some rock and die. So, if you get a huge wave of pop-outs about updates, don't freak out.

Anyway! Enjoy this long awaited chapter and... SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPGRADE! (Thanks SlothDGod for that one). Stay save, guys.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

* * *

Paradise. She was in the paradise. And she was still alive. Maybe there was some kind of technological afterlife? It didn't matter now. She was going to use this trip to the fullest and learn a lot from inventions here on I-Island, to make her babies even better. Oh, there was also that plan Momo came up with. Something about making Izuku fall in love with them again and even more. She didn't really get it, their boyfriend was already in love with them, but her girlfriend was more knowledgeable when it came to being in relationships, wasn't she? Besides how could they accomplish by knocking his socks off?

Melissa, because calling the girl by her surname was a bit annoying to her for some unexplained reason, took them to the pavilion filled to the brim with high-tech goodies. During their walk, the teen kept pointing at all sorts of different buildings with questionable shapes. She wasn't an architect so she just nodded at it without much thought. But now was her time to shine.

Mei glanced at Izuku and saw exactly what she wanted. A competitive, greedy glint in his eyes and a pumped up aura around him. Her boyfriend also peeked at her and nodded in understanding. Great, now that he was on board, the glorious baby making could be done even more efficiently then by herself.

They started off with a weird, rectangular helmet. Apparently it could give up to thirty six different feeds. Victory, suit's helmet could give more and in different modes. Step up your game, I-Island's inventors.

Next was a plane or something looking like it.

"Besides flying, it can also go under water." Melissa informed them.

They already had a similar build. Could they make it waterproof? Maybe, but that wouldn't cut it. They needed to make it even more awesome. Oh, making it able to go into space! Yes, that was the way.

Another thing, that ticked her off immensely, she could chalk up as an act of stealing. A suit, that was able to withstand the pressure at seven kilometers under water. Okay, kid's gloves were coming off. She and Izuku would make an armor that would go deeper. Like thirty kilometers. Wait, was ocean that deep? Uh… maybe? Even, if it wasn't, she would still do it. They had the patents for kick ass suits.

There was even more babies, but those seemed less exciting. Besides she was still trying to figure out how to make such an armor. Plus she was a bit in foul mood, because they hadn't made that kind of suit.

Something nice and slightly wet pressed against her temple, breaking her out from sulking. Looking to the side, she saw Momo smiling at her reassuringly. And just like that all negativity left her. Was that so called the power of love?

"All of this is really impressive." Kyoka said, gazing around the hall.

Oh, just wait till they get back to Japan. If she thought this was impressive, what would she call Urania or NIMSO. She couldn't wait to show the world those marvelous babies.

"Most of this was creating using Papa's patents. He's one of the most recognizable scientists here." Melissa told them in prideful manner.

"Huh, the professor is really awesome then." The Vault Guy replied, taking a look at a red orb and nodding to himself.

"I'm kind of afraid to see what Izuku and Mei would have on their accounts, when they're his age." Toshi commented, while gazing at her and her boyfriend.

How was she supposed to know? Maybe they would get super famous by terraforming Mars. Nah, that was too small for them. Oh, space travel and warp gates. Yeah, that sounded like something more in their department.

"Everyone, would you like to go to the café and rest a little?" Melissa asked them kindly.

"That sounds wonderful." Momo answered for their group.

She couldn't agree more. Café meant napkins. Napkins meant being able to make blueprints. Because why wait till getting back to Japan, when she already could start making plans here. Shame there wasn't any holotable here or something similar. This baby really got the work cut from them.

* * *

Izuku played with his tablet a little, waiting for his drink. He was more than in the mood to make new version of his armor. That deep sea suit from exposition was like a torn in his side. Actually maybe an over armor would be better? This way he store it and deploy it for all his suits, not just a particular one.

"If you think too hard about it, a vein will pop in your head or something." Toshi said, gazing at his work lazily.

He let out a snort. If something like this was going to happen, then it would be a long time ago.

"You're a damn workaholic, Izuku. You know it, right?" His friend pushed father, making him stop.

"So, you're suggesting for me to stop and do what exactly?" he questioned, not seeing a sense in the logic here.

"Why would I know?" Toshi replied with a shrug.

A laugh from Togata-senpai reached him. Turning to the teen, he saw a giant grin on his face.

"You guys are really amusing. The light of your friendship is really strong and amazing. Ah, youth." The teen informed them, giving up a thumb up.

He peeked at Toshi, who did the same at him. They blinked at each other and returned their sight at their upper classmate. In this short exchange, they agreed about one, very important thing. Togata-senpai was way too weird to hold a normal conversation with.

Gazing at girl's table, he saw Momo, Jiro-san and, Melissa holding some small conversation. The girl insisted on being called by her name, after Mei started doing it. As for his other girlfriend, she was scrabbling on a napkin with a pen, which no doubt their lover had to make for her. She seemed to be super focused on whatever she was making. He was more than sure, that he would have to hear her talking about it for hours, only to get too wrapped up around the idea and start throwing his thoughts about it.

"Here's your drink." Someone said, putting a glass in front of him.

Wait a second. He knew that voice. Turning to the side, he saw Kaminari-kun dressed in waiter outfit.

"Hey. How did you got here?" he asked, trying to start a conversation with the boy. The teen was likeable and seemed funny to be around. Momo told him about how he stood up for him, when their classmates said some things about him.

"They needed staff for I-Expo, so me, Mineta and Kirishima filled the applications. The pay isn't bad and during our breaks we can go and see what's around." Kaminari-kun replied with a grin.

"Work hard, I guess. Still though, Izuku is paying better." Toshi said and took a sip from his cup.

Once again, since when he was paying his friend for anything? Or was this just some kind of joke, that he didn't get?

"Kaminari forgot about one, important thing." Mineta said, popping out of nowhere and taking a victorious pose. "We're here to get tons of ladies as the students from U.A. Hero Course!"

He blinked at it, feeling completely lost. What did one had to do with another? No Izuku, stop thinking about it, this would only make matter worse.

"What's with this… perverted, little kid?" Togata-senpai asked in unreadable tone, pointing his finger at drooling midget.

"Sorry for him, he's just like that." Kaminari-kun told them, bowing lightly.

"Must have fallen on his head or something." Toshi commented. And while it was rude, he had hard time disagreeing.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind rushed past them, swooping two students from their feet.

"What are you doing?! You came here to work, not goof around." Iida-kun shouted at them. The teen was wearing his costume without a helmet.

"Iida? You also got an invitation?" Jiro-san asked loudly.

"Yes. My family got a some tickets. Unfortunately my parents were busy with agency's matters and my brother is still undergoing a rehabilitation. So I came in their place to represent our family." The boy explained, waving his hands around in robot like manner.

"How is your brother doing?" Momo questioned in curiosity.

A small smile made his way on teen's lips. Gazing at him and nodding, he replied. "Very good actually. He can now walk normally. Doctor said, that he may be able to jog a little in month or two."

"That's good to hear! Ingenium was really a great Hero to have around. I hope that he gets better and better." Togata-senpai told them with blinding smile on his lips.

"Thank you for those kind words." Iida-kun said, bowing deeply to their senior.

Those were some good news indeed. The prosthetics were about to be released on the market. No doubt they would make a huge boom, giving many paralyzed people a chance to function again normally. This would be a great start to make society better.

"Guys, gimme a hand at the back. We need to unload the delivery for tomorrow's opening." A voice from the café's entrance called.

In the door was Kirishima-san, dressed in the same waiter outfit as his classmates. When the boy saw them all, he gave them a wave and smiled a little. Although Izuku saw that, the teen peeked at him awkwardly. If he remembered correctly, he and Bakugo were buddies or something akin to it. At least that was what Momo told him. Did the he had a grudge against him? No, it didn't seem like it. If he got occasion, he would ask for a talk.

"Didn't know you guys were coming to I-Expo." Kirishima-san said in surprise. "If you want to hit something fun, then I suggest 'Villain Attack'. A few guests talked about it." The boy recommended.

"That would be perfect attraction for Hero Students. You basically have to destroy robots in the arena. The faster you do it, the better is your placement in the leader board." Melissa explained to them.

"It may be worth looking into." Jiro-san commented, playing with her earphone jack.

"We should go there next as a group." Togata-senpai suggested, flexing his fist.

This would be a perfect occasion to see the teen's original quirk and One For All in action. He was actually more interested in the other one. Just because he didn't accept this overwhelming power, didn't mean he wasn't curious about it. This particular quirk grew stronger with each person, slowly stockpiling energy overtime. That meant Togata-senpai was bound to be more powerful then All Might was. And while it was good to have such ally on their side, he had some concern about it. He would address those after going back home.

"Izuku, we're going." Momo announced, standing right next to him with sulking Mei at her side.

"Mei, what's wrong?" he asked, rising up and gazing at his girlfriend in worry.

"I didn't get to finish my blueprint." she informed him with adorable pout.

A short chuckle escaped from his throat. His girl was really something else. Leaning a bit, he gave her a swift kiss on her lips, which seemed to brighten her up. "You can do it later. I can help you with it, if you want." he kindly proposed.

"I can too. I think that after all those hours in your lab, I picked up a thing or two about designing." Momo added with eyes shining from excitement. Seems like she too caught a virus for inventing.

Mei gave them big, juicy kisses and grinned widely at them. "You guys are the best!" she shouted joyously.

Looking ahead of them, he saw their group ready to leave. Although Togata-senpai was gazing at them cluelessly and Melissa with huge blush on her face. He and his girls let out a chuckle. He and Momo, because they knew that they made those two lost and uncomfortable. Mei did just to follow their example.

"To Melissa and Fallout Boy. Those three are an item. Deal with it." Toshi explained in deadpanned manner, while pointing at them with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Ah, youth is such powerful!" Togata-senpai shouted into the skies, making them all sweat drop. They couldn't read that guy at all.

* * *

Nezu gazed around Sir Nighteye's office. He knew that All Might was popular and had an outstanding amount of merchandise, but seeing it all neatly packed inside one room was something else.

Taking up his cup of tea and sipping a little, he looked at the Hero, who was peeking through the window at the busy streets of the city. A seemingly motionless and stoic face didn't move even an millimeter.

"Is something troubling you?" Nezu kindly asked.

Sir turned to him and rose his cup, but refrained from drinking from it. "No. I was just in deep thoughts." The man replied in monotone voice, that perfectly hid any emotions. "When you called, you said that you want to talk about something important."

A smirk passed his features. Even with this tone, he could still sniff out that tiny hint of curiosity. Fondling his paws nicely on his lap, Nezu looked straight into Nighteye's eyes. "I know that you've used your quirk on Young Midoriya during the visit in hospital. Since then I was really intrigued about it, because it was enough to break your stoic facade." he announced in great excitement.

Let one not be fooled. He tried to think about it on his own. However, after racking his brain day after day for even a clue, he came in empty handed.

Sir, who was about to take a sip from his cup, stopped his movement and instead put it down. Settling his elbows on the desk and joined his hand together. Leaning his head a bit forward and supporting his upper lip against his palms, Nighteye gazed straight ahead. A small frown marred his features.

Nezu waited patiently for the man to begun. He wasn't in rush, seeing as he cleaned up his schedule for the rest of the day.

"Usually when I use Foresight, I see an event from the future. I can witness where that person is and what is doing." Sir explained slowly.

"Am I safe to assume that it wasn't the case with Young Midoriya?" Nezu questioned, feeling his excitement rising every second.

The man nodded lazily. "I saw… I saw our world completely shrouded in darkness. A raging battle in the middle of the barren, flaming land, that was once a city full of life. Suddenly a blinding light splits the sky in two. In this light I saw Izuku Midoriya in his suit and at his sides darkened figures of his comrades." Nighteye told him, yet his voice was a bit shaky.

Nezu gaped at the man before him, his mind processing the information. As far as he knew, Sir's visions were always precise. Even if he couldn't tell the date of it, in case of the events that were far away from them, they always became the realty. From this he got two things.

One, something truly terrible was awaiting for them in the future. And two, Young Midoriya would be the key player for their survival and victory.

A cold chill shook his body and his stomach sunk a bit. Nezu of course was an atheist, but he sure would start praying every night to every deity there is, asking for their help.

* * *

Izuku vaguely noted that arena was about the size of the U.A. stadium used for Sports Festival. In the middle of it was something similar to Mountain Arena in U.S.J., although he caught the sight of simple river running through it.

Glancing around he saw quite a few people enjoying the show that Heroes, who were taking part in the activity, put for them. He had to give it to them, that they had some impressive moves, liked seasoned veterans should possess. Yet the current leader's time barely passed thirty seconds mark.

Taking a closer look at the enemies in 'Villain Attack', he saw the robots of various colors and similar shapes. They were about as big as three pointers U.A. used. Still though…

"Father." Puppy called him, still gazing at the arena. "Those robots are like Dummy. Useless and stupid."

A snicker escaped from his mouth. His child was thinking exactly the same what he was. He briefly remembered a moment when he came to the lab and saw Puppy putting a white, spiky, paper hat with a word 'dunce' on it. Apparently it and Alan were in agreement about Mei's creation not being their sibling.

Something lightly hit his side. Turning to his right, he saw Toshi pointing at arena with his head. Oh, right, it was Togata-senpai's turn.

The teen was standing at the starting point. At first everything seemed normal, but it all changed in next second. A white lightning begun appearing along the boy's body, making cracking sound around him. There was a lot of them, constantly shrouding the student due to their intensively.

So that was One For All. He knew about Togata-senpai's original quirk, after all it was thanks to his file, that Momo's costume was upgrade to what it is nowadays. The teen's first quirk was tricky due to it functioning. And now having One For All atop of it…

Right when the announcer called a start, Togata-senpai dashed straight ahead, showcasing his unbelievable speed. Instead of jumping, the teen sunk into the mountain, only to pop out not even a second later, taking down one of the robots with vicious uppercut.

"Holy crap, he's good." Toshi commented in slight awe in his voice.

"Language." Momo and Iida-kun said in perfect sync. Although he sensed, that his girlfriend was slowly giving up on reforming their friend.

He had to agree with the boy. Togata-senpai was good. Scratch that, he was amazing. The teen made it look like he had no trouble with utilizing both quirks at once, however Izuku suspected that it put quite a mental and physical strain on him.

"And time! We have a new leader with a truly great score! Ten seconds!" Announcer shouted into her microphone, making the crowd cheer loudly at the display the boy gave them.

Togata-senpai kept waving to everyone at the arena as he was coming to the exit. However, instead of actually going in, the teen stepped into the wall, sinking into it, only to jump out of the floor next to them.

"Tada! That's how you do it, greenhorns." The teen told them, taking a victorious pose, similar to All Might's.

"Not bad, Tin Tin." Jiro-san commented, gazing at the field with destroyed robots.

"I agree with my classmate. The display of your abilities was truly befitting of U.A. student!" Iida-kun added, waving his hand around.

"What's with the lighting thought? I though you can only pop in and out from the things." Toshi asked with laze voice.

Izuku quirked his brow at it and turned to Togata-senpai. He wondered about what kind of excuse his senior and Number One Hero prepared. Or maybe Sir did it for them?

"Oh, that? I started sometime after Sports Festival. Doctor said that it had to do something with my quirk dealing with more constant usage of it." The boy said with ever smiling face.

That was it? He blinked dumbly at the teen, but refrained from face-palming. Only All Might could think of something so utterly inane.

Suddenly a gust of freezing wind blew at them and a giant, crystal mass of ice sprung to life, encasing whole mountain in it. Snapping his gaze down there, he saw Todoroki-san rising from his knee and stretching out his right arm.

Glancing at Mei, he saw her tensing a bit at the sight of glacier. Looks like she still had to deal with her trauma, despite forgiving the boy. Stepping next to his girlfriend, he took her hand and squeezed it, while sending a reassuring smile. From the other side, Momo did the same. This seemed to calm down their easily excited lover, who relaxed and snuggled as close to them as possible, with adorable smile on her lips.

"I'll go and see Todoroki-kun. Maybe he wish to join us in our exploration of I-Expo." Iida-kun announced, before speeding off.

"I must say, that you, U.A. students, are really amazing. You must have worked hard to get to this level." Melissa told them in awe, clearly not used to such shows.

"Of course! We're all aiming to become a hero." Togata-senpai commented loudly.

"Would you guys mind waiting a bit longer? I want to try it too." Momo asked them, already making her way down to the arena.

However Izuku caught up to something. While the smile on her face was kind and graceful the glint in her eyes made him very wary of what was about to come.

They waited a moment, before his girlfriend stepped onto the arena. A light of Creation already shining from her whole front. When announcer was mid shout to start the activity, from the girl's torso showed up a tripod and after it… Gatling gun with a belt of bullets coming from her belly. A rain of bullets showered at the mountain, chipping away the rock and piercing right through the robots carcasses. After nearly twenty seconds of constant fire, Momo stopped her assault, leaving the field with satisfied smile on her lips and small skip in her step.

"What?" Melissa asked in weak voice, clearly stupefied at the show.

"And I thought that Mei was insane." Toshi said with audible gulp.

"You can say that again." Jiro-san added, gazing dumbly at the smoking remains of the robots.

"Mama is crazy." Puppy told them while shuddering.

He had hard time disagreeing with their words. Peeking at Mei, he saw that the girl was as lost as he.

And the obnoxious, full belly laughter from Togata-senpai didn't help this situation one bit.

"Ah, that felt great. It's a fantastic stress releaser." Momo said, showing seeming out of nowhere behind him and their girlfriend. The girl leaned down, stealing a kiss from them. "Where to next?" she asked in cute and innocent manner, as if she just didn't destroy the arena with one of the most feared guns.

Fortunately for them, next attractions weren't as… scarily exciting as 'Villain Attack' was. From all the games they hit on, his most favorite one was a quick-paced game of chest against supposedly very advanced A.I.. He had to agree that while it gave him clearly more challenge then Puppy, it was nowhere near Alan's level of play.

It wasn't really surprising to him that Mei won the shooting game, placing first in the ranking with a huge disparity of points between her and second place. The girl even was cocky enough to say, that she handicapped her concurrence by not using her quirk fully. This of course put a giant smile on his and Momo's faces. If their lover was already this good without her 'Hawkeye Mode' as she called it, they were excited to see what she can do with it.

But there was one thing that put a mischievous smirk on his lips. He caught the sight of Toshi clearly checking out their dear guide, Melissa. From the looks of it, Momo also saw this, but signaled him to keep it quiet for now. Right, first they would gather blackmail material, then torture their friend with it to no end.

Returning to the café, they saw their schoolmates completely whipped after the day of hard work. And today was just a pre-open. He wondered how busy it would be, when I-Island opened tomorrow for everyone. Out of sheer curiosity he would swing by and see, when his lecture ended.

Glancing at the guys, he saw them thanking Melissa. Ah, right, the girl had a few free passes for tonight's reception party and decided to give it to them. A very nice gesture from her.

"Seeing as we're all going to the party, why not attend as a group?" Momo proposed, standing before them with a hand on her hip.

"That's a fantastic idea, Yaoyorozu-san. As expected from our Class President!" Iida-kun commented, continuing his robot act.

"Where and when do you suggest?" Todoroki-san asked quietly. The boy was really slowly making progress to become more social.

"How about a western entrance at seven o'clock?" The girl asked, gaining a nod from them.

"Midoriya-san?" Melissa said, grasping his attention. "Could you come with me to my lab? I'd like to show you my invention and ask about your opinion." The girl made it sound rather important.

"I will go too!" Mei exclaimed with bright sparks in her eyes.

"No, Mei. We need to get ready for the party." Momo said sternly, catching their girlfriend and dragging her away, despite a loud protest. "Izuku, don't take long, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure, that he arrives on time." Toshi commented, giving the mock salute.

Before his lovers left them, Momo turned around and gave him the look, that once again flared up his danger sense. He knew that gaze and expression too well. It was like she was some sort of pride lioness and he was a juicy piece of meat. He wasn't sure, if he should pat himself on the shoulder or punch hard in the face, for suggesting to her to study under Midnight.

Following Melissa, they wandered into the famous Academy. The school was one of the most prestigious one in the world, being a huge concurrency for U.A.'s Gen Ed and Support Course, despite being open for about five years by now.

The girl took them to her own lab. It was much smaller compared to his and Mei's. In the middle was a drafting table with some things on it. On its sides were a computer desk with flat screened monitor and a small assembly machine. There were also shelves holding books, families photos and Melissa's trophies from many competitions.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I don't have guests that often." she said sheepishly, before opening another door, that revealed a storage room.

"Nah, it's pretty clean here for me. You should see their lab, after Mei messes up." Toshi commented, giving out chuckle. Was he trying to score some brownie points?

"I should feel a bit offended by it, but I have hard time disagreeing." Izuku admitted, remembering the state of their workshop after the explosive arrow mishap. Cleaning it took them almost three days, which mostly was due to a paint job they had to do.

"You're a first year and already have your own lab? Here, we have to wait till our third year to get one." The girl said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She emerged from the storage with a small black box. Opening it and taking its content out, she showed them a red, metal wristband with a dark blue button in the middle of it.

"Erm… which one of you would like to test it? I assure that it's completely harmless." Melissa told them, gazing a bit uncertain between them.

Toshi rolled up his right sleeve and extended his arm to the girl. "I'm already his assistant for the lecture so why not."

The girl smiled kindly and put the gadget on the boy's wrist. "Please push the button in the middle."

His friend nodded and did exactly like instructed. The device gave out a bright blue light and begun to shapeshift, growing on Toshi's forearm, covering it fully and taking a bit on his fingers. When the glow faded, it revealed to be something similar to boxing tape in red color with a bit of dark blue material showing through spaces between wraps. Over the knuckles was an oval shaped piece also in dark blue color.

The boy gazed at it with awe and moved his arm around, showing that gadget didn't restrain him in anyway.

"I've build it after watching Uncle Might's videos, showcasing his strength. It can withstand the full force of his power up to three times." Melissa explained to them with a bit of pride in her tone.

Which he guessed was pretty well deserved. Such a device was… extraordinary. He had yet to measure how much power All Might's punch could pack, but he was sure it was quite a lot, if those could change atmospheric pressure and produce rain.

"How something so big could come out from such a small wristband?" Toshi asked, still playing around with the device.

"Nanomachines, am I right?" Izuku questioned with confidence. If there was a god, please let it be nanites.

Melissa gave out a small laugh and smiled brightly. "You're quite correct, Midoriya-san. Thanks to Papa's connection with the team, who dedicated their research to them, I could get my hand on some."

"If this stuff is so convenient, then why isn't it used more?" The boy asked with quirked eyebrows.

The girl scowled a little, before her face returned to neutral expression. "There are a few issues. For starters, they don't have much subsidy to make fast progress in their research. The process of producing nanomachines is long and very costly. The more durable construction is desired, the more problematic it is to keep it stable. For example my pogo stick needs maintenance every two to three months, depending on how often I use it." Melissa explained them with a loud sight at the end.

Ah, there went his hopes and dreams on getting suit similar to Mark L in the near future. At the very least the technology already existed, but needed 'a little' help. Maybe after some talks with his… in-laws from Momo's side, he could get their company to invest in it or make a partnership contract? Gosh, he wanted that armor so bad.

"Um… Midoriya-san? Can I ask you something?" Melissa's timid voice pulled him out from his mussing. Nodding quickly, the girl swallowed hard and gazed anywhere, but at him. "To tell you the truth, I'm also quirkless." she announced, fully grasping his and Toshi's attention. It was obvious that she was revealing something very personal. Something that he knew too well. "When I was younger, I had dreamed about being a Hero, but when I heard the diagnosis, I… I gave up." A small hiccup escaped from her throat. "To cope with it, I turned my sight to science, thinking that I could become someone like Papa. A Hero for Heroes. I thought, that it was enough for me. That I should be content with it." First tears streamed down from her eyes. "Yet when I saw you and your suit… when I heard that you made Arc Reactor that was powering up your whole region… I felt ashamed of myself. I didn't thought about using technology to be a Hero like you. I just… I was so broken by it…" Melissa looked at him with her red, puffy eyes and shaky, broken smile. "Do you think, that despite everything, I can still be a Hero?"

A sharp pang struck his heart. A flood of memories from his childhood hit him like a tidal wave. He too asked this question to his mom, a day before going to comic book shop. Of course the answer was truly soul crashing. After meeting Stan and dedicating to becoming a real life Iron Man, things were better. Although it still took him a few years to learn how to deal with constant abuse and mockery from other kids.

Smiling lightly, but putting as much feeling as he could in it, he answered in soft, serine voice. "Of course you can. All you have to do is try and never back down."

"Izuku is right." Toshi said, putting the gadget into a box. "When your heart longs for something, you need to be stubborn and do not give in. You can be quirkless or have a 'villainous' quirk, but it doesn't mean that you can't be a Hero." A huge grin showed on his lips. "If anything it gives you even bigger motivation to prove everyone, who ever doubted you wrong. Yourself included."

Izuku chuckled at the rare display of his friend's spirit. That… fiery speech was really something else. "What he said."

Melissa sniffed and lifted up her glasses to wipe off the tears. "Thank you for that. I… I really needed it." she said in wobbly voice. Taking a few deep breaths and straightening her back, she gazed at them with a huge, graceful smile on her lips.

Izuku counted it as another great achievement in his Hero career. He saved another broken person and most likely gave world a great Heroine. He couldn't wait to see her join him, his girlfriends and friend on the field of heroics.

"You two should head to the hotel and get ready for the party. Sorry for keeping you this long, Midoriya-san, Shinso-san." Melissa announced, bowing to them.

"No problem really. We're glad, we could help you." Izuku said, making Toshi nod at it. "Plus you can call us by our names. It's only fair, when we refer to you by yours."

The girl gazed at them with relief and joy. "Of course! I'll see at the party, Izuku, Hitoshi." she called happily, when they neared the exit.

He was glad for everything that had just happened. He gained another friend and… more blackmail material against his friend. He certainly didn't miss that deep, red blush on the boy's cheeks, when Melissa said his name.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FASHIONINGLY LATE!

Sorry for it guys. As you can see, this chapter has over 5,5k words and it took me a while to make it. I also have to prepare for moving out from my home to the city, where I'm going to college.

So yeah, for those who begged me for nanotech suit, here's your answer for it. I won't give Izuku such a huge power up out of nowhere. While it would no doubt be nice to see him destroy every criminal with this high tech armor, it would also take away the feeling from the story. I personally hate stories, where main character is given a huge power up just because the author wanted to do it, without putting much though into it. Nanite suit no doubt will be made, but not now and not soon.

There are also some other things I want to adres, but I'm going to do it in next chapter. Which I suppose will end the things on I-Island.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and see you in the next update.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER FOR THE THIRD MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FANFIC!

Yes, you all read that right. Three months have passed since the first chapter was released. We really came the long way, huh?

So... this update has over 7k words on its own. I'll be honest with you, I was going to keep writing, until I covered the whole movie event in one chapter. But after hitting 8k words mark and realizing that I still need about 4-5k more, I said no. It would be way too long to read. Fortunately, I've found a good moment to cut it.

For those who want to see, how other characters are looking, look it up in the net. And yes, I've changed Momo's dress to suit her personality more. Beside I don't like the movie outfit for her.

The next update will show up sometime in the next week. At the beginning off it, I'm moving to the city, where I'm going to college. Plus my other fic need some more love too.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and see you in the next update!

* * *

Chapter 49

* * *

Izuku checked the hour on his phone again. Despite still having a bit of time before the meet-up, he and Toshi were already here, along with boys from 1-A and Togata-senpai. He guessed it was only natural for girls to take a bit longer. His mom told him a few times that women do it to ensure they look perfect.

All he had to do was to take a shower, change into his formal clothes, consisting from a simple black suit and tie with light green dress shirt, and… battle with his curls. Although he didn't need to do it for today, he still chose to use some gum, making him a tad more presentable. He really liked his curly hair, mom and his girlfriends played with them just right, never tugging them too much or anything like that, giving him the unpleasant experinece. But he couldn't help, but envy Toshi, who just slicked his locks back and was done with it. He went through a struggle of brushing them to straighten as much as possible and then applying a gum. After almost twenty minutes of fighting, he finally managed to get that most of it stuck to his right side, creating sort of a fringe, with a few bangs left on the left. It looked good… at least he hoped so.

"Why did you bring Puppy?" Toshi asked quietly, eyeing the android, which stood a few steps away from them.

Peeking at his friend, who for his formal wear chose black suit with light lavender shirt and purple tie, he once again couldn't help, but be envious of easiness he had with dealing with his hair. "You know it tends to get restless and sad, when its left alone." he replied with a small shrug.

The memory of just how overjoyed the robot was, when it saw them after its first night in the lab replied in his mind. Alan made it more bearable for Puppy, but the program still thrived for human contact.

"Yeah, still can't get just how machine can feel, but whatever… Do you think it was smart for it to bring our cases?" His friend questioned, pointing with his head at the objects in Puppy's hands.

Izuku hummed to himself and gazed at his child. Almost as it read his mind, the android tightened his grasps on the handles, signaling that it won't disappoint him. "I'm sure it's going to be fine. Maybe it will give us a few more people for tomorrow's lecture." he answered nonchalantly.

A giggle reached his ears. A perverted one. Glancing to the side, he saw that Mineta was releasing those annoying noises, while constantly moving his fingers as if he was trying to feel something in the air. Next to him Kaminari-kun and Kirishima-san stood with 'I'm done' expressions on their faces.

"Don't stare at him that hard or you're going to kill him with it." Toshi remarked, letting out a snicker.

He didn't respond to that and turned away from the midget. He didn't him to be anywhere near his girls, like in at least ten meter radius. Unfortunately those type of people proved to be very persistent in their endeavor and couldn't be that easily feared.

A ding from an elevator reached his ears. When the door opened, a bit nervous Jiro-san walked through it. The girl's outfit looked quite good in his opinion, definitely fitting her punk-ish vibe. After her… two goddesses showed up to him.

First was Mei, who wore a black qipao with a pink dragon, swirling around her legs, resting it head at her left hip. The material hung her nicely, showing her great curves, adding even more sexiness to it. On her feet were simple black flats, most likely due to her not knowing how to walk around on heels. Her bubblegum hair were kept in the usual style with bangs framing her head and bun on top, although into it were plunged two black sticks. He could see make-up on her face. Not much though, just enough to bring out her natural beauty even more.

Momo followed her, dressed in a crimson dress, that had open back and rather low cut on the cleavage. There was a slit on the side, staring on her mid-thigh, which allowed her to move a bit more freely, seeing as the material hung her body like it was some sort of second skin to it. The added benefit to it was a glance at her long leg. On her feet were a pair of simple black heels. While her usual bang from right side remained in its place, the rest of her hair were brushed up and slightly to the right, kept in place by a golden accessory. She too had just a tad of make-up, enchanting her features even more. Under her left arm, she held a red purse.

Holy crap. He knew, that he lucked out, having two extremely beautiful young women for girlfriends, but this? This was too much for his poor heart, that was beating like crazy in his chest. Was is going to explode? Probably. No wait, definitely with just how sensual they looked. Oh and they were walking with that extra sway in their hips toward him, making his eyes follow the movement. Yup, he was a goner.

"Dude, you're drooling." Toshi whispered, lightly hitting him in the ribs with his elbow.

Closing his jaw, that hung wide open, and wiping out his chin, he ignored his friend's snicker and gazed at those goddesses in front of him.

"You, uh… you look great. Both of you. Perfect actually. Um…" His words sounded like an insult to just how glorious they were presenting themselves. It was some deadly combination of cute, beautiful and sexy, that should be definitely forbidden.

Momo chuckled at his reaction and put her hand on his cheek, cupping it lightly, sending him into some weird sensory overload. "Thank you, Izuku. You look pretty handsome to me." she told him, purring out his name, with a smirk on her face. The one that Midnight pulled out. Of course it only added to just how amazing she was right now. "You see, Mei, that's what I meant by knocking his socks off."

So it was all planned? Not that he minded.

Their girlfriend glanced between them and made a long 'oh', like she just discovered something new. Gazing at him, she grinned widely. "So you think, we're like super pretty, right? she asked with light blush on her cheeks.

All he could do was nod dumbly, earning a laugh from his girls. If he died today, he would die as the happiest man alive.

"Please stop it. I can feel my teeth getting cavities." Toshi said with loud groan, hiding his eyes behind his palm.

Excuse him, it wasn't his fault that his girlfriends were just stunning and took away his ability to speak normally.

"Sorry for being late, everyone!" Melissa called them, walking from another elevator. The girl's outfit was a nice one, bringing out her natural charms.

Peeking at his friend, whose jaw hung loosely, he let out a snicker. "Look, who's drooling now?" he said in low voice.

"Shut up." Toshi hissed, covering his mouth with his hand and turning away from them. A slight redness was present on his cheeks.

He heard Momo's snicker at their friend reaction. He couldn't wait to tell her about how the teen was after Melissa spoke his name. And the best part of it? The night was still young. He believed, that they would have plenty of occasions to get even more blackmail material against the boy.

"Seeing as everyone is here, I think we should go to the hall. The opening speech would be given any minute now." Iida-kun informed them, popping off the bubble they all were in.

"Yeah, let's go and party!" Kaminari-kun cheered, gaining a loud answers from Kirishima-san and Mineta.

They didn't even made a single step towards the reception hall, when a loud alarm rung through the whole corridor. A heavy shutters closed on windows as the generic, robotic voice gave an announcement about a bomb placed in the building, asking everyone to remain calm and not leave their place.

Great, there went their relaxing night out…

"What is it about?!" Mineta cried out loudly, shivering his place.

"Guys, the intercom isn't working." Kirishima-san added, while pointing at the device on the wall.

"The phones have no service either." Todoroki-san said, showing them his mobile phone.

"The elevator isn't working." Jiro-san called, pressing the button repeatedly.

"I'm not sure, but something seems wrong." Melissa told them, while gazing at the floor with furrowed brows. "The high alert mode wouldn't be triggered by a simple bomb. Besides I know that building was checked about half hour ago by security. It's a standard procedure for those sort of events."

Izuku frowned and adopted his thinking position. If a person, who lived here daily, said that something wasn't right, then it an issue was definitely present . "We should go and check the reception hall. We need more information." he announced, gaining everyone attention.

"I agree with Midoriya. For now we need to see with what kind of situation we're dealing with." Togata-senpai told them in serious manner. While the teen still had a light smile on his face, the aura around him was much different from what it was during the day. He would risk calling it a professional one.

Peeking at others, he saw them nod at his suggestion. "Melissa, please show us the way."

"Of course." The girl replied without hesitation.

Jogging to where the party was supposed to be, they firstly used emergency stairs to go one floor up and then begun passing through utterly empty corridors. This just added more questions and pressure to them. A tight knot tied itself around in stomach. Something just didn't add up.

After some minutes they entered an intersection with rails around a round hole in the floor, right in the middle of the passage.

"Guys, wait up!" Toshi called, stopping them all. The boy was pointing at the glassy circle in the ground. "We can see the party room from here."

Quickly joining his friend, Izuku gazed through it and gritted his teeth. All guests were laying on the floor with their hands on their heads. Heroes, who attended the event, were tied with some kind of blue capturing tape, which restricted their movement completely. This of course included All Might, who was laying on his side on the platform, shaking a bit against his restrains. Around the room walked few individuals wearing black masks, black bulletproof vests and armed with rifles.

A hostage situation?! And even the Symbol Of Peace had his hands literally tied. There was no doubt that, if the Hero tried anything funny, terrorist would start killing people. Damn.

Gazing around his companions, he saw them clenching their hands tightly around the rails and nervous expressions on their faces.

"They even have All Might! What the hell is going on?!" Mineta shouted loudly, gaining a sharp look from almost everyone, which silenced him.

"We need to figure this out…" Izuku mumbled quietly, thinking about his options. "Jiro-san." he called, making the girl look at him. "Can you use your quirk to hear what is going on there?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me plug in." she replied, crouching down. One of her earlobes extended itself and struck the floor. The girl peeked at him and gave him thumb up.

Pulling out his phone, he used the flashlight, to try and gain All Might's attention. After few tries, the Hero caught up to what he was doing, tilting his head towards them. Izuku signaled the Number One Hero to start talking and pointed at Jiro-san.

"Um… 'The villains have taken over the tower. They have the security system under complete control, keeping everyone on the island as a hostage. Heroes as well. It's dangerous. Run away from here as quickly as possible and hide yourself good.'" The girl repeated to them the message in a bit shaky voice, showing her nervousness.

"This is really bad." Kaminari-kun commented, trembling a little.

"We need to go back to the safer location. Villains can spot as easily from here." Togata-senpai commanded them and begun going back to the staircase.

Izuku took a deep breath and put his body onto autopilot as it followed others, while his mind went into overdrive. He counted four terrorist at the party, plus one guy with steel mask in white coat, which he supposed was a linchpin. If they held the grasp on the security system, which must have been here in the Central Tower, then it meant one or two more criminals. Of course they could also have some guys roaming around. So in rough estimate their number were either equal or lower. This already put them at the disadvantage.

Wait, that sounded like he was thinking about a battle plan. Half of his mind scolded him for those thoughts, saying that he was insane to even consider this as an option. Other part continued scheming, trying to figure out the best possible way to proceed with this plan.

Blinking back to reality, he saw everyone looking tense and keeping their eyes on the floor. They had uneasy expression, showing just how frustrated they were about the whole situation. In addition Togata-senpai had that weird vibe from him, like he was one step away from jumping solo into the action, but couldn't leave them alone.

He glanced at Puppy, which was faithfully standing next to him and his girls. "Puppy, can you get into the contact with Alan?" he questioned, accidentally getting everyone attention.

"What are you trying to do, Midoriya?" Todoroki-san asked in slight curiosity.

"Alan can get access through Puppy into the I-Island security system, if we link the body with intercom. This way, it can try to get back the control." he explained, trying to get their morals up.

"Is that even possible? Like I don't doubt you or you're A.I., it's just this place has the same security as Tartarus." Kirishima-san asked, rubbing his neck in uneasy manner.

Mei let out a triumphant laugh and grinned widely. "Of course Alan can do it. He's the one that keeps hold of U.A.'s security." she said in proud tone.

That was true, his first A.I. was constantly checking the school's network, keeping it safe from any attack, by changing the gates and addresses to all servers every hour around the clock. In case of any virtual attack, Alan would keep shuffling the data, while simultaneously counter-hacking whoever was trying to get in.

"I'm sorry, father. Can't contact with big brother." Puppy finally said, dumping their mood even more.

Well, there went his only solution for not fighting.

"So? What are we going to do now?" Jiro-san asked with scowl, rubbing her palm against her arm.

"I suggest that we follow the instructions of U.A. teacher All Might and escape from here." Iida-kun told them, gazing at them seriously.

"Is it really fine? There are people here, who are in danger." Kirishima-san countered, frowning deeply.

"Are you stupid!? Even All Might is captured! What can we, students, do?!" Mineta cried at them, shaking in the corner.

"But we can't just leave. Besides, what chances do we have for not getting caught?" Kaminari-kun replied, while grabbing his hair tightly with his hands.

"I agree with Kaminari-san. We don't know, if we can escape." Momo said, biting her nail and gazing at the wall, as it had the answer to their problem.

"I too think it'll be hard to get out of here." Melissa told them quietly, while having a thinking expression on her features.

Before he could say anything, he caught the Toshi's eyes locked on him. There was a glint in them, signaling the great determination the boy had. It was almost as if he was telling him, that this was the moment to act not talk.

Smiling lightly, Izuku let out a sigh and took off his jacket, placing it on the rail. "Puppy, give me and Toshi the cases."

"Eh, Izuku, what are doing?" Mei asked, looking at him with a tilted head.

"Getting ready." he replied nonchalantly.

"Wait a moment, are you going to fight?" Jiro-san questioned loudly. "I too feel like we should help, but…" The girl gazed to the side, biting her lip hard.

"What about having a Hero License and Quirkless Hero Ban?" Kirishima-san added, swallowing hard.

"You need the License to legally use your quirk." Toshi replied, putting his bag on the floor and getting rid of his jacket.

"As for that outrageous law…" Izuku begun, smirking a little. "Last time I've checked I-Island is independent from any and all governments. So Japanese politicians can shove it." he told them, ignoring the small glare from Momo.

"But still… how can we fight the villains?" Kaminari-san asked, still not convinced about the operation.

"We don't really have to fight." Todoroki-san said, gazing up in the air in thinking manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Iida-kun questioned in curiosity.

"Villains don't know about us, which gives us the advantage. If we can sneak by and get the security system back, then we can free all the Heroes and sway the scale in our favor." Momo told them, her voice gaining more and more confidence with every word spoken.

"The control room is on the last floor. By using emergency staircase we can get there. Besides we're still unharmed, so I guess that villains still don't know how to operate it properly." Melissa added happily.

Togata-senpai let out a triumphant laugh and struck a victory pose. "That's the thinking, greenhorns! Now we have a plan to save the day. Good think that I put on a special boxers, so you won't see my willy." he said in cheerful manner.

Everyone gazed at him with blank expressions, trying to understand what he had just told them.

"Willy?" Todoroki-san asked after a second of eerie silence. His voice was low and quiet.

The upper classmate looked at him with blinding smile. "Yeah! Willy. My whew-whew. Um, how Midnight once called it?" he said, sticking out his tongue and thinking hard, before snapping his fingers and grinning widely. "Oh right, the one eyed snake!"

"You pervert!" Jiro-san shouted with red face, sending out her earphone jack at the teen's head, for it to just phase through it.

Izuku just blinked, not knowing what to do in this situation. Was it even worth it? And the fact, that the boy was laughing hard at Iida-kun's lecture about a proper way of speaking didn't help much.

"I'll go with you, too." Melissa said loudly, putting her hand on her chest. Her face could be describe as determined one, despite that wobbly smile it held.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't know what awaits us up there?" Kirishima-san asked in unsure tone.

"I agree. It could be dangerous." Iida-kun added, waving his hand around.

"I'm the only one, who knows the layout of Central Tower here, so I can guide you. And as Academy student I know a bit about security system, so I believe that I'll be able to return it to normal." The girl countered, her voice carrying as much conviction as it could.

"I agree with Melissa. We need someone to show us the way." Momo said, sending the blonde a smile.

"I can help you with security system. The two of us can get it back in few seconds." Mei spoke with a huge grin on her face.

A small smirk made its way on his lips. He was glad that his girlfriends supported Melissa's decision to join them. Her addition was very crucial, because he doubted that they would be able to find their way around, if they got lost. Plus, if the girl was serious about becoming a Hero, it would be a great experience.

Standing next to Toshi, he peeked at him. The boy nodded, signaling, that he was ready to go. Izuku put his suitcase down, laying in on the front. It was show time.

They stomped hard on the center of their cases, with enough strength to flip them to standing positions. While that happened a counterpart enveloped their feet, snapping with a loud 'clang'. The devices opened, before them, showing a mass of silver parts and some wiring. Leaning down, they grabbed two handles, sticking out from colored parts and pushed them down, until they felt resistance and a pressure of mechanism locking around their palm. Standing up, they brought the rest of gadget with them, placing it on their chests and straightened their arms, letting another metallic sound. All the plates and folds around their body started aligning, giving out small noises, followed by a soft whines from Arc Reactors and repulsors powering up. At the end the parts around their heads snapped into place, before the masks slid onto their faces.

Iron Man Mark IV and Negotiator Mark II. Those were specially designed to be the fast response armors, that could be taken by them everywhere. Those suits were very light, thus giving weak defense, and didn't possess much in terms of firepower. They were just a tools allowing them to survive until MAMPs got to their position with more powerful versions of their armors. If anything, Toshi's suit was better equipped than his, having the whips in it. He tried to learn how to fight with those, but after several miserable and rather embarrassing tries, he gave up.

He gazed at the faces of his companions and smirked at their awestruck expressions. His girlfriends had giant smiles on their faces as well, showing how proud.

"You guys did it in perfect sync." Jiro-san stated, still eyeing their armors. "How long did you practice this?"

Izuku scratched his cheek, while Toshi nervously touched his neck. They would never admit that they had literally spent two days getting it down, under Momo's instructions. His girl all, but demanded to make a show from it, and after she told Mei, those two vixens 'convinced' him to do it, claiming it would made them extremely happy.

"Anyway…" Izuku said, opening his face mask. "We should get going. But before that, we need to make a formation."

"Huh, why is that?" Kaminari-kun asked not understanding the purpose of this.

"In the case of troubles we'll be able to react faster and in more organized way, right?" Todoroki-kun questioned, although it sounded more like he needed a confirmation of his suspicions.

"I see." Momo said, nodding to herself. "In that case, I think Melissa should be in the middle of the pack, to protect her the most."

"That's true. As for the rest of us… Toshi, Iida-kun, Todoroki-san and me will take the front of the group. Togata-senpai, Kaminari-kun, Kirishima-san and Puppy will take the rear. The rest will go in the middle." Izuku told them strongly, getting nods from everyone.

"I'll plug my jack from time to time and check our surroundings." Jiro-san stated, her earlobes pointing at the wall.

"I can help with checking for potential traps and such." Mei added, her eyes spinning around, showing that she was entering her 'Hawkeye mode'.

He nodded at them, waiting for everyone to get into positions. He used this small gap to step closer to Togata-senpai.

"How is your control over One For All?" he whispered into the teen's ear.

His senior hummed lightly. "At good day I can get up to twenty percent." The boy replied truthfully.

"Is it a good day?" Izuku asked with a sliver of hope.

Letting out a chuckle, Togata-senpai grinned at him. "We shall see."

Of course that would be an answer. Why did he even bother?

Before leaving he picked the sight of Kaminari-kun standing beside Mineta and whispering something to the frightened boy. The small teen immediately brightened up, gaining a blush on his face and begun changing 'harem' under his breath. Quirking his brow at the blonde, the teen answered with a shake of his head, showing, that he really didn't want to know. Izuku supposed that it was true.

They climbed the stairs, jogging lightly to speed up the process as much as possible. All the girls, that had heels on their feet, left them behind, not wanting to accidentally trip over.

Checking the number on the wall, he saw that they had reached tenth floor. Already some were puffing a bit, not used to that amount of exercise. If he remembered correctly, Central Tower had over hundred floors.

"Melissa, how many floors are here?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Two hundred to be exact. The security room is on the top one." The girl informed, trying to get her breathing under control.

"That's too much!" Mineta whined loudly.

"Would you prefer to get caught by the villains then?" Momo asked with a huff, silencing any further complains.

Getting a constant report from Mei and Jiro-san, they were able to reach eightieth floor with a hitch. But what worried him, was that every exit from staircase, after twentieth floor, was closed with a heavy plate of steel. In the case of any troubles, they were sitting ducks. Unless Togata-senpai used his monstrous strength to make a way for them.

"A shutter…" Iida-kun announced grimly, gazing at the panels, blocking their way up.

"Do we break it?" Todoroki-san asked, getting his breathing heavily and flexing his right arm.

"If we do that, the security system will react, giving out our position to villains." Melissa said, conforming his suspicions about the barrier.

"Hey, why don't we go this way?" Mineta questioned, gaining their attention. The boy's hand was reaching towards the handle on the side of the doors, that for some weird reason didn't have the partition over them.

"Don't!" Toshi shouted, lunging at the teen.

Unfortunately he was too late. Mineta pulled the handle, opening the passage for them, while the red light lightened next to the grip.

"Are you a moron?" Mei said, throwing her head back and placing her palms over her face. A muffled groan left her lips, showing just how frustrated she was at the showcase of stupidity.

"What have happened?" Kirishima-san questioned, gazing at them weirdly.

"This imbecile basically signaled villains, where we are." Jiro-san explained, shaking her head.

"We need to move, now." Momo commanded harshly at them.

They rushed, changing from jog to running, making their way through the corridors. One thing he noticed was that the armor make it a bit difficult. He would need to look up to it at the later date.

Peeking over the shoulder he saw no signs of trouble there, but instead of putting him at easy, it only added to the pressure. Villains were no doubt alarmed about them, but they didn't do anything. Were they preparing a trap?

"Yaoyorozu-san, it's not time for a snack!" Iida-kun shouted, waving at the pale yellow bar in a silver wrap that his girl was holding.

Mei let out a victorious laugh and grinned at the boy. "It's not a snack. It's a Fast-Intake-High-Calorie food, designed especially for people that use body fats in large quantities for their quirks." she explained enthusiastically.

"I didn't know a thing like that existed." Melissa said in awe, eyeing the bar.

"Me and Yaopapa started playing with the idea and begun testing it. It's the first real product of our efforts." His girlfriend added, puffing her chest forward in prideful manner.

Oh right, he had heard about this. It begun around the same time, when Momo's new costume was created. His… father-in-law had a quirk that allowed for a controlled process of burning his lipids, additionally making it more effective than for a normal person. He asked Mei, if she wanted a help with this project, but she firmly said, she wanted to do it on her own. He respected that greatly.

Gazing at Momo, he saw her biting off almost a half of it and munching as fast as possible, before swallowing. Then her cheeks puffed out and her face turned green.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"At first it was bland, but the aftertaste is horrible." she replied, before taking the rest of the bar.

A heavy, metallic clung, made him turn his head straight ahead. Crap! The shutters were closing before them, cutting off their road. The suits didn't have the power to open them and he wasn't sure, if Togata-senpai could do it, by punching the steel. Maybe Puppy would help with it, but he wasn't sure.

"There! The doors in the wall!" Iida-kun shouted, waving his hand at the closed passage.

"Don't stand around. Ice Boy, stop it!" Toshi commanded, grabbing Melissa and Jiro-san around their waists and taking onto the air.

A wave of crystal clear ice shoot forward, getting in between the shutting parts of partition, leaving a way for them to cross. Getting a hold of his girls, he too rose up, squeezing through the hole. A sound of engine reached his ears. Looking to the side, he saw Iida-kun swinging his legs at the doors with a blue fire spewing from his exhaustion pipes, leaving his pants in shreds. The metal bended inwards and gave away completely after a second, rising a cloud of dust and clearing their way out. Doing a quick headcount, he confirmed that everyone was with them.

A first hustle after them, but how many more were to come? Better not waste time for thinking about it and destroying his morals.

Stepping inside the room he saw a mini forest there. All kinds of lush trees, bushes and grass were present here. The ceiling was pretty high with a fenced pathways hanging from it, stopping somewhere in the middle towards to floor and connection to the walls around the room. From a specially designed pipes a water poured down right into the ponds in the ground, no doubt some kind of hydration system. There were actually a few levels of greenery rising up, with some wines hanging from the open spaces. The room was very bright, having lamps every few steps and a lights on the top.

"What is this place?" Kaminari-kun asked, looking around in awe.

"A plant factory, Here the scientists test how quirks influence vegetation." Melissa explained. She was rather short on her breath form all the running they did. If her stamina would end before reaching the top floor, then he would have Puppy carry her.

"Stop!" Mei shouted at them, pointing toward the center of the room. "The elevator's coming up."

Quickly touching the side of his helmet and turning the wheel around, he zoomed in. The display screen above the doors showed fifty fifth floor and was rising fast.

"Hide, now!" he ordered, going into the thicket. He hoped that villains would pass them, allowing them to continue without a hitch. Please universe, have mercy.

"Can't we somehow use the elevator?" Kirishima-san asked hopefully.

"No, only authorized people can access it. We can't brute force it either. It's as sturdy as bomb shelter." Melissa replied, furrowing her brows.

"Come on, give us the conveniences of modern civilization!" Minata whispered loudly, shaking like the leaf and jumping up, when the sound from elevator stopping.

Steeling his nerves, Izuku peeked just above the line of bushes they all were hiding in. Ironically, with his green helmet and hair, he looked like a part of greenery here.

The doors opened with a soft whine, showing two people inside. One was super small and had short, black hair worn in round shape on the top with two stripes going around the head. The other was tall and skinny with face shaped like a goat and dark green mohawk-shaped hair. Both were wearing the clothes the masked villains had at the party.

Signaling the number of enemies to his companions, Izuku kept a watchful eye glued to them. The two were talking about something, but he couldn't hear them, due to the distance. Distance that was beginning to shrink, because the two were coming their way.

Pressing a finger to his lips, he peeked at Togata-senpai. The teen got the message and got ready to jump out any second. He saw Toshi moving his palms around, changing the focus on repulsors. Following his friends idea, he did the same. Using the surprise their senior made, they would knockout the villains with quick blast.

"There you are, damn kid!" One of the villains shouted angrily.

Wait… KID?! Pushing a bit of bush from his way, he saw Kirishima-san standing awkwardly a few meters from the criminals, who were glaring at him. The teen gave out a short laugh.

"Hey, um… I've lost my way down to the party and got stuck here, when the system made announcement. Is everything okay now?" The boy said with strained smile on his lips, clearly not prepared to this situation.

Kirishima-san must have circled around the bushes, putting as much distance between him and their position as possible. But why? Why was he sacrificing himself for them? They could have worked it out somehow. Gritting his teeth hard, he promised himself, that he was going to ask the boy about it. That is after he rescued him.

"You can't lie to me, kid." Taller villain shouted cockily, swinging his right arm back. The glove on his palm destroyed, when his hand enlarged, showing webbed claws. Pushing his arm forward, the criminal released a whistling projectile of compressed air, straight at the terrified teen.

Just then a mini glacier came to live, burring underneath it the two evildoers. Snapping his head to the side, Izuku saw Todoroki-san, who had a trail of ice coming from his right foot and breathed out a thick mist.

The rumbling sounded from the mass of ice, signaling that villains still weren't done fighting. The teen scowled lightly and turned to them, sending an iced pathway in their direction, which run around them, making a perfect circle.

"We're going to buy you time." The boy announced, when the pillar of ice begun lifting them up.

Togata-senpai jumped from the platform and smiled brightly. "I'm going to make sure, things go smoothly here. The rest of you go now." he told them, shrugging off his jacket.

The pillar stopped growing right next to the platform, giving them an easy way out. Jumping on it, Izuku helped the rest to cross over, before looking for the direction that would lead them to escape. At the both ends of the pathways were closed doors. Maybe they could force them open?

"Are they going to be okay?" Melissa asked in worry, peeking at their companions.

"Todoroki is the strongest student from our class." Iida-kun said reassuringly.

"Yeah, and Kirishima is as tough as a rock." Kaminari-kun added, laughing at the small joke he made.

"And Vault Boy is from the Big Three. We all saw how easily he trashed the 'Villain Attack' today." Toshi told them, looking over his shoulder at the girl.

They were right in those estimates. Although he suspected, that Togata-senpai would be more than enough to deal with it in the matter of seconds. Still, better be safe than sorry.

Once again Iida-kun destroyed the doors with a powerful swing of his leg, showing them exactly the same situation that almost trapped them earlier. He heard the desperate calls coming from some of his companions, giving him the good look at just how this whole situation was getting to them.

"Hey, can we use that?" Mei asked loudly, pointing at the small trap door at the ceiling.

"The maintenance room for the sunlight system." Melissa said in wonder.

"Does it have an emergency ladder or something?" Jiro-san questioned hopefully.

The blonde girl thought hard, before replying. "There is a manual one, but can be only accessed from the inside."

"So we can't go any further?" Mineta asked, gritting his teeth hard.

"Here you go, Honey." Momo said to Mei, putting something on her hand and giving her a kiss on a cheek.

He quirked a brow at his girls. Both had a sly smirks on their faces and dangerous glints in their eyes.

Mei's eyes zoomed in as she took the throwing pose. Swinging her arm and letting out a quiet grunt, she pinched a small disk toward the doors. It hit its mark and after a second or two, it exploded, clearing the passage and charring the ceiling around them.

"Great job you two!" Izuku cheered at his girlfriends, putting a small blushes on their faces.

"I see! Now Midoriya-kun, Shinso-kun and Puppy can lift us up there without much trouble." Iida-kun said loudly, expressing his joy.

"I doubt it." Melissa said, making the boy stop his arms mid rapid swings. "Maintenance room is two floor above and from the looks of it, they can barely squeeze themselves in the armors." she told them, eyeing the suits. "To let the ladder down, we need someone to go through the vent and use the outside wall to get at the top floor. There is another trap door like that, which will bring them straight to the destination." The girl explained carefully, doing her best to not sound desperate.

"Someone small, who can climb the walls?" Jiro-san mumbled aloud.

Suddenly all of them turned to the side, gazing at the very small and trembling form of Minoru Mineta.

"Like hell I'm going to do it!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Come on Mineta. Do it for the harem." Kaminari-kun pleaded, winking at the teen.

It almost seemed to do the trick, when the small drool escaped from Mineta's mouth, but then the teen stomped on the ground and shook his head vigorously.

"Okay, Grapist, listen to me." Toshi said, releasing an irritated sigh.

"Who do you…" The boy called, but suddenly his whole body froze and his eyes turned blank. The obvious effect of his friend's quirk.

"Now." The teen begun, crouching next to the Mineta. "You're going to be finally useful and go up there to bring down the ladder. After you're done… punch yourself in the nuts. HARD." Toshi commanded with a wide, overly satisfied smirk on his lips.

Izuku held back a flinch at the last words. Wasn't that taking it too far? He knew that the small student deserved it, but a small amount of mercy could be given every now and then.

"Isn't it a bit too much?" Melissa asked in uncomfortable tone.

"He deserves it." His girlfriends and Jiro-san replied in perfect sync with voices that didn't carry any hint of emotions.

Apparently there was no mercy for Mineta.

* * *

Shoto dodged yet another swing of compressed air from the tall villain, who was his opponent. The other one, who turned himself into a huge, purple gorilla was chasing after Togata-senpai. Kirishima was still stuck in the wall, after he shielded him from the swipe of the transformed criminal. He guessed, he would need to thanks him later.

Putting his right leg before him, he started producing ice from his heel, pushing him forward at a great speed, that somehow was matched perfectly by his enemy. Shoto had no trouble maintaining balance in this position, even making wild dodges from the attacks send his way. Who would have thought that those ice-skating lessons the bastard made him attend to would prove useful.

Shoto thought hard about his current situation. From what he observed from the holes in the ground or in his ice walls, his opponent's quirk allowed him to drill through anything the ball of air touched. This meant that his right side would be pretty much useless in offensive manners, while giving him a little bit of defense. He suspected that the flames from his left side wouldn't be much of a help either.

He had two options left. Overpower the villain with the sheer force of his quirk or take it to close combat, where his enemy's quirk was useless. And while old Shoto wouldn't hesitate with the first option, this new Shoto, that was born after the Sports Festival, didn't want to do it. He wasn't a brute like the man, who gave the semen to his mother. He wasn't the expert at this range. If he had to, he would say, that Yaoyorozu became one of the most feared fighters in their class. It most likely had to do something with those spars, she had with Midoriya. Maybe he could join them? A thought for later.

Doing a sharp turn, he changed his course, going straight at the criminal, who stopped for a second from the shock. He begun swaying from side to side, making it harder to aim at him. When he was close enough, he laid low and slid on the ground, trying to sweep the legs of his opponent. Unfortunately the enemy's reflexes were too good, dodging the attack with well-timed jump.

Not being the one to be discouraged, he pressed forward, trying all combinations of punches and kicks, he could think of and his body could pull off. He had no doubt that it was rather sloppy, but it seemed to do the trick, keeping his enemy from using the quirk.

But another problem arose. This was just another standstill, where none of them could find a way sway the victory on his side. Shoto refrained from using his right side, because, if the villain dodged it and put the distance between them, he was more than sure, that he wouldn't be able to get close again. As for his opponent, while they had a longer reach and superior reflexes, the criminal wasn't used to CQC.

Just when he was close to being desperate something flew and hit his opponent, pushing him away. Snapping his neck to the side with dumbstruck expression, he saw Togata-senpai without the top of his suit, showing off his buffed silhouette, who had his right fist outstretched in his direction. A white lighting cracked around his form.

"POWEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" The teen screamed at the top of his lungs, giving some triumphant pose.

Looking toward his opponent, Shoto saw him crushed against the wall, pinned into it by unconscious body of the other villain. Not wasting any more time, he released a huge wave of ice, covering them almost fully, leaving them unable to escape.

"Good job, greenhorn!" Togata-senpai shouted at him with a smile and thumb up.

He nodded at him and jogged to where his classmate was. He saw him deep in the wall, that was cracked all around him, struggling to get out.

"Kirishima." he called in his usual tone. "Turn off your quirk."

The boy peeked at him with a silly expression, before releasing his transformation and stepping out from his binding.

"Thanks for that." The teen said, laughing awkwardly.

"I should be the one thanking. You saved me from that punch." Shoto countered, bowing his head lightly.

"Okay, now that this is over, why don't we catch up to the rest?" Togata-senpai proposed, pointing at the ladder coming from the ceiling.

Before they could make step in that direction, a sound similar to police siren reached them. Gazing up, he saw some red robots, resembling tall trashcans, racing at them. There were so many of them, that he couldn't count them.

"Looks like, there is second wave." The upper classmate said, the lighting once again coming to life around him.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Kirishima added, changing his palms with his quirk. A huge, excited grin adored his face.

Flexing his arms and narrowing his eyes, Shoto got ready for a fight. He wanted to end this quickly, to go and help his friends.


	50. Performance issues

Chapter 50

* * *

Izuku watched Mineta, lying motionless on the floor, holding his crotch, foam was coming from his mouth and his eyes rolled back on to his skull.

The boy did his job right to the T, unlocking the ladder to climb up. Getting punishment for all the perving he has done, was in some way the cherry on top.

Puppy came forward, grabbing the teen by the back of his shirt while keeping him at arm's length. "Like that Mama?" The robot asked, looking at Momo for approval.

"Exactly like that. Good boy Puppy." Momo replied proudly. A vicious smirk on her lips, why even when she was acting scary she was so hot?

"Let's get moving now." Izuku ordered, gaining the attention from the group. "Toshi, Iida-kun, please lead the way. Me and Kaminari-kun will cover our backs. Also whenever someone spots a camera destroy it or let the other know, we can't let the villains get our position again."

They all nodded at him, showing that their understood the seriousness of the situation. Last time they were lucky, but now they couldn't afford any more hitches on their plan. Looking at his power levels he still had eighty percent of power, while Toshi's suit was at the same level and Puppy had almost emptied the Palladium core on the first reactor, the secondary one would come online any minute now. Considering there was no more trouble along the way, their reactors wouldn't run out of juice before getting the security system under control.

He doubted that the universe would give him that comfort, but he had to hope everything would work out.

"Midoriya, you're a great leader, you know?" Kaminari-kun said, with a kind smile, pulling him out from his musing.

Was he? Maybe after watching the whole MCU for hundred times, he learnt a thing or two about leadership And being the 'boss' at the bookstore probably helped some. "Thanks!" he replied smiling behind the faceplate.

They were coming to the one hundred and thirtieth floor, but there was still no sign of trouble. There was no way, that the villains didn't see the lack of feed from the destroyed cameras, so why was their path was still clear?

"They're probably preparing a trap for us." Momo stated grimly as if reading his thoughts.

"I agree, This is going too well. All shutters were open since the hundredth floor." Iida-kun added, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"But at least we're moving forward." Mei told them, lightening the mood slightly.

"Those doors ahead of us" Melissa called, pointing at the closed entrance with a window in it. "They lead to the laboratory, we can go through there as a shortcut to the emergency stairs, instead of running the whole corridor."

"That's great." Jiro-san happily commented. "What's inside?"

Melissa tilted her head hummin a bit. "If I'm not mistaken, scientists have their terrariums with ants, spiders and other small animals like that."

"Let's keep going then!" Mei shouted, quickening her pace a bit. Her voice sounded rather distressed.

"Mei, what's wrong?" Momo asked worried, stopping their group.

Their girlfriend was pale, shivering in place, her unfocused eyes were glued to the floor. She looked like she was truly terrified of something.

"I… I can't handle spiders." The girl admitted in a low whisper, in the corner of her eyes, they could see tears beginning to build up. "They're gross, hairy and scary, My brother used them to freak me out." Her hands shoot forward, catching him and Momo in bear hug. "I don't want to go there, please."

He had never seen her this frightened before, and all because of little creatures that were more scared of her than the other way around. Mei was a lot of things but he wasn't expecting her to be scared of spiders . However they couldn't afford to skip the shortcut, they had people to save.

"Mei, calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Momo said in gentle voice, petting their girlfriend's hair in a soothing manner.

Opening his face mask and then kissed her on the forehead. "Those spiders are behind the glass, they won't reach you."

The girl looked up at them with teary eyes, and slightly puffy cheeks. Even when terrified, she was still so adorable. "Nothing is going to happen?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing. We'll get pass them without trouble." Momo assured, planting a kiss on top of Mei's head.

"Yeah, about that…" Toshi said, looking through the window in the doors with a small grimace. "We've got company there."

"More villains?" Iida-kun questioned in concern.

"No, security robots. They're roaming between tables with terrariums and equipment." The boy stated and glanced at Izuku. "What are going to do, boss?"

Biting his lip, he turned to Melissa. "Do those robots have any weapons?" He wouldn't be surprised, if they had, non lethal ones of course. Arming a bunch of bots with guns, or some other deadly devices would be truly unwise.

"As far as I'm aware they only have a thick cable. They use it to catch and restrict the target's movement." The girl answered without missing a beat.

"Let me take care of them." Kaminari-kun stated in a strong voice, cracking his knuckles, giving out a strangely confident vibe.

"You're going to release a huge wave of electricity, frying them and your brain, don't you?" Jiro-san asked in deadpanned voice.

"And be a deadweight for you guys? Nope." The teen replied with a huge grin. The boy gazed at him and his girlfriends, sending them a wink.

Kaminari-kun's hair suddenly became even more spikier than before and his eyes shone a little. A tiny, yellow electric arcs cracked around his body constantly, giving a quiet hum. The teen had his fist clenched tightly with a fierce expression on his face, showing just how concentrated he was. Somehow it reminded Izuku those moments when Thor used his lightning powers to the full extend.

"I can't keep it up for long." Kaminari-kun grunted out, standing in front of the doors in running position.

"Let's get rolling then." Toshi said, snapping back his mask and opening the entrance for the teen.

When the passage became unblocked, the boy literally shot out from his place, leaving slightly charred panels where he stood. He charged straight at the first bunch of security robots with a surprising amount of speed. Kaminari-kun wasn't as fast as Togata-senpai while using One For All, but he still was much, much quicker than before. He punched the first machine, sending lightning between the ones near it, frying them instantly. There was a small dent in the robot's armor.

Shaken out from the amazement, he ran into the room, the rest following him. Locating the exit, he maneuvered between tables and shelves, trying to keep the robots as far from his classmates as possible. A three lone robots popped out, blocking their way. Lifting up his hands, Izuku fired his repulsors, shoving the machines away with deep dents in their carcasses.

Before he could take out the last one. Kaminari-kun jumped out of nowhere, putting his outstretched palm on top of the robot's head, while upping the power , cutting through it like butter. Standing next to it, the teen grinned widely and gave them shaky thumb up. The boy's lighting vanished, leaving him in rather haggard state. Kaminari-kun sat on the floor, supporting his back against the table.

Gazing behind he saw small piles of machines, some left in smithereens, some just fried. To say he was surprised, would be an understatement. It was just two weeks ago, when he and his girls gave him some propositions for Electrification, and the teen already tested one of them, creating such a powerful move.

"Wow, Jamming-way, what was that?" Jiro-san asked, still eying the destroyed robots.

"That… That was my… 'Cloak Of Lighting'. Pretty neat huh?" Kaminari-kun replied, trying to get his breathing under control.

"That technique is quite powerful. You literally cut through those bots with your bare hands." Melissa stated, inspecting the machines.

"That's right, unfortunately, it seems that the drawbacks to it are severe." Iida-kun added worried.

"Yeah… I can't keep it… for more than three minutes, and after that… I'm not able to… to move for a while." The teen let out a weak chuckle. "Leave me here… You still need to save… the day."

Looking at the boy for a second, Izuku felt a great amount of respect for Kaminari-kun, who was willingly admitting that he was done for and would only slow them down, all while having a giant grin plastered on his face. Glancing at his child, Izuku made a decision. "Puppy, give Kaminari-kun a ride on your back."

The teen looked at him with stupefied expression, like he had just heard something utterly weird and couldn't believe his ears.

"We're not leaving you behind." Momo stated firmly, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Exactly, we're a team. We take care of each other." Mei stated in a happy tone, yet her face was a serious one.

The boy didn't say anything else, just had a small grateful smile on his lips.

Moving forward, they kept climbing floors without any more issues. All partitions were open for them and no more security robots showed up. However this left Izuku worried. Why suddenly, out of nowhere, the villains allowed them to go up so much? It certainly wasn't an act of good will. Could they've been lead somewhere? To another trap most likely.

"Jiro-san, can you hear anything?" Izuku asked, doing his best to not sound concerned.

The girl plugged her jacks into the wall closing her eyes for a moment. "No. The coast is clear." she answered reassuringly.

"There's another shutter in our way." Iida-kun, who ran ahead, said to them.

"But the door's are unlocked." Toshi informed, grabbing a handle and looking at him.

"Must be a trap…" Momo said, chewing on her lip.

"We can't really turn around now, can we?" Mei asked, squeezing their girlfriend's hand.

"This is the hundred thirty eighth floor, the servers banks for the tower are here." Melissa informed them, while tapping her chin. "If other partitions are not closed, then we can access the roof through the wind power generators, with another emergency staircase."

"So we have no choice?" Jiro-san asked, while scowling lightly.

"I guess not." Izuku didn't really like it, but they really had no choice in thethat matter. He could ask Puppy to break the barricade with his Unibeam, but there was no telling, if the other shutters were also closed. If yes, then the android's remaining Arc reactor would run out of juice before they reached the top floor. And his and Toshi's suits were ill-equipped to handle that amount of heat produced by the device.

Getting out from the staircase, they raun into the giant room filled up to the ceiling with massive black-red server units. There were quite a few rows of them with passages hanging in the air. Despite the situation Izuku marveled at the sight, thinking about the things Alan could do with that amount of bites.

Suddenly a set of massive doors opened before them, showing countless amounts of security robots coming online, getting ready to charge at them. A siren sounded from above, announcing that even the more machines were coming on them.

Toshi stopped their group and took a battle stance. His whips sprung from his arms as the teen mumbled a word in a language unknown to him. Russian? Or maybe something from Eastern Europe.

"Language!" Momo scolded, the light of Creation shining on her back.

"What? How did you know that I was cursing?" Their friend asked loudly.

"While the proper way of speaking is surely a must, we have greater problems at our hand!" Iida-kun exclaimed, looking at him with a hardened expression.

Ah right, he became the team leader. While he had no doubt that they could break through, it would take them too long and risk getting caught, meaning the end for their mission.

"Go." Momo told him, creating a Gatling gun with a tripod, its belt of bullets coming out of her chest, although those didn't look like a standard ammunition, more like a rubber bullets. "Take Mei and Melissa with you and go. We'll take care of this."

This was the logical solution. It seemed like the enemy pushed most of their forces here to stop their advance. Splitting up was the only way.

"Puppy, you're coming with us." Izuku ordered his child. The android dropped Mineta on the floor and then crouched down, allowing Kaminari-kun to slip off it. Turning around and opening his mask, he kissed Momo hard on the lips, the girl returning the gesture with just the same amount of fervor. "Stay safe."

She flashed him a sly smile, before pushing him away to kiss Mei. He left the group, hoping that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Momo, despite keeping her composure, was pissed, fuming even, and god help those villains _when_, not _if_, she got her hands on them.

She had it all perfectly planned. Woo Izuku and Mei with her dress, making them unable to keep their eyes off her. Then spent a good time at the party, getting to know some heroes and researchers, while making sure that no one would even try to look at her lovers. After some time she would ask them to go with her to the hotel, cutely pleading that she wanted to have some quality time with them. She would put on some mindless movie, cuddling between Izuku and Mei. Then after that, she would use some techniques that Midnight taught her, slightly against her will, to make their night perfect.

But NOOO. The big, bad, annoying villains just had to ruin her plans to spend an amazing time with her lovers. They were going to pay handsomely for it as well.

"Kyoka-chan, handle the gun." she ordered, keeping her tone as neutral as possible. She didn't want her friend to know that she was frustrated.

Looking ahead, she watched Toshi skillfully moved in the air, swatting his whips, destroying machines left and right, carving rigged gushes in their armor. Occasionally he released a blast from his repulsors, taking down the bots that tried to pass him. Next to him Iida-kun delivered vicious kicks, sending the bots away with cracks and dents, while blue raging flames spewed from his exhaust pipes.

A loud war cry, featured by the sound of rapid fire, made her grin a little. The bullets she created were made from hardened rubber, add some more spice to their propellant and those could easily take down any robot charging at them. Of course, if Kyoka-chan wasn't careful while operating the weapon, she would damage the servers, but Momo trusted her friend to be mindful of her aim.

Concentrating for a moment, grenades filled with thick glue, started popping out from her back. She wasn't just a walking factory, she could to fight too. Turning around to grab one of them, she saw Kaminari-kun holding one. The boy shot her a wobbly smile and stood up on shaky legs. With the newfound respect for her classmate, she pulled out a pin and threw the grenade with all her might at the incoming wave of robots, while he did the same.

Momo was going to ensure that she and her friends survived this. She still had to be cuddled at night by her lovers.

* * *

Izuku did his best to ignore Mei's enthusiastic explanation that awed Melisa, who still couldn't wrap her head around just how Puppy's Unibeam destroyed the thick, reinforced steel doors, changing them into a pile of scraps. He too was proud of his child's work, but they had more important things to do now.

Stepping outside he saw the four massive wind turbines connected around a huge metal beam, with a platform in the middle. Looking around, he caught sight of an entrance just a bit above the last row of turbines. They would have to fly up, counting that another shutter wasn't in their way. If he wasn't mistaken, this would put them somewhere around one hundred and fiftieth floor.

"Mei, hop on. Puppy grab Melissa." He commanded quickly. While feeling the thrill of doing Hero work was definitely awesome, they needed to hurry things up. Not only to finally rescue the hostages from the villains grasp, but also to allow All Might to stop using his Muscle Form. The Number One Hero no doubt was overexerting himself massively trying to keep his secret from the limelight.

Before he could take flight, the doors on the far end opened, showing a horde of security robots entering the roof. Seriously? Just how many of those things are here!, the timing was really inconvenient too. He would have to stay back, sending girls and his android ahead. They couldn't allow themselves to be stopped now.

Just as he was about to say that, a figure rose from the ground and punched the first machine, sending it and others flying in all directions with an obnoxious shout of 'Power'. Taking a good look, he saw the bulky form of Togata-senpai wearing just a pair of black boxers. Thank God for DNA clothes.

"Keep moving Midoriya!"

Glancing behind him, he saw Todoroki-san and Kirishima-san taking down another wave of security bots. Be it by skewering them with ice spikes or pummeling them into scraps.

Activating his repulsors, he took flight straight towards the maintenance exit. Peeking down to ensure that his companions were doing okay, he tried to not laugh. Togata-senpai and Kirishima-san held onto one of the turbines, rolling it around in a circle, while Todoroki-san kept producing crimson flames from his left side, creating hot wind that pushed all of the machines off the roof. What a silly, ingenious strategy.

Having Puppy burst the doors open again, they entered the staircase. Fortunately that one wasn't blocked by the shutters. Finally things were starting to sway in their favor. Checking the number on the wall, Izuku happily confirmed that they had only fifty more floors to go.

"Alright everyone, this is the last straight." he stated happily, couldn't wait for this self-imposed mission to end.

Surprisingly they haven't met any resistance while climbing. Was the enemy focusing their remaining forces on keeping the control room under their thumb? Actually what was their goal with this attack? Kidnapping someone important? Stealing some gadgets from the tower? Flexing that they could successfully attack one of the most secure places in the world? The last one was a tad insane, but he didn't cross it out yet. People were able to do many things out of petty reasons.

A scream reached his ears, making him stop and turn around. He saw a blade sticking out from a gash in the door, Melissa laying on the floor with Mei protectively over her. A small cut was on the girl's arm.

Taking a fighting stance, Izuku immediately fired a double repulsor blast the moment the entrance fully opened. His opponent somehow dodged it in time, by rolling forward while thrusting his right arm at him. The limb changed into another cone-shaped blade. Thinking quickly, Izuku used the repulsors in the soles of his boots, gaining the necessary distance for the sword to only scrape his armor making the sparks fly.

"Nice reflexes, kid, but your road ends here. You have given us enough of a headache as it is." The man said in a cocky manner, swinging his arms at him.

He was forced to fight at close range, seeing as there wasn't enough space for him to carry on into the air and just shower his opponent with repulsors blast. Blocking yet another vicious swing with his armored arm, Izuku tried to think of something that would give him the advantage.

The man had superior strength and quick reflexes. It was only a matter of time, before his suit's folds would give. The armor's only weaponry were repulsors. And at the top of it all, his Arc Reactor was nearing half of its energy reserve.

Wait! Arc Reactor! If he could release a low powered Unibeam, just enough to stagger his opponent and not burn himself, then he would sway the fight into his favor. Good thing that Mei thought to set it as the default state, while making this suit.

Steeling his nerves, he watched for a perfect opportunity to do it. Dodging yet another powerful strike, Izuku put himself between his opponent and his companions.

The man smirked at him and chuckled. "Huh, not so tough kid? This toy of yours is nothi…"

Using the distraction the villain made by himself, Izuku tensed his chest just for a second, releasing a quick Unibeam. The attack hit the opponent square on the chest, sending him flying at the wall. Ignoring the uncomfortable heat inside his suit, he began firing a volley of blasts from his hands, making sure to put the man out cold. Stopping for a moment, he saw his enemy slide against the wall with his jaw hanging loose. It looked like he did it.

Turning around, he crouched right next to the girls. Inspecting the cut on Melissa's arm, he released his breath. Good, it wasn't deep, just a flesh wound.

"Sorry for this." The girl said in a dejected manner.

"It wasn't your fault, if anything I'm responsible for it. I should had payed more attention to our surroundings." Izuku said, scolding himself for his carelessness that led to this.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, I was supposed to scout for any threats, and I didn't see it coming until it was too late." Mei told them angry at herself. She pulled out a handkerchief seemingly out of nowhere and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

Melissa released a short laugh, smiling kindly at them. "Looks like we all need some more training, before we become a full-fledged Heroes."

Seeing his girlfriend grin at the comment, he too smiled a bit. She was right, they still had a long way to go.

Recovering from the surprise attack, they once again begun climbing the stairs. The only other trouble they run into was two guys with machine guns shooting at them, just before the entrance to the top floor. The solution to this problem was waiting till they're out of ammo and take them down with well-aimed repulsor blasts.

"Which way is to the control room?" Izuku asked, peeking around the corner. The corridors were dimly lit, making it easy for another surprise attack. He didn't want that to happen again.

"It's in front of the central elevator, we just need to move straight ahead." Melissa whispered to him.

Finally they were nearly at the end of all this trouble. Now all they needed to do was to restart the security system, which with the three of them should go quickly. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more trouble.

"Someone's there." Mei informed him, peaking around the entrance, while hiding behind the wall.

Damn, he spoke too soon. Okay, it wasn't that big of an issue. He and Puppy could take care of it. Or at least he believed they could.

"Papa and Sam?" Melissa questioned in disbelief.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he too peeked out. Before them was some kind of huge vault, inside of it was Professor Shield, typing rapidly on a computer and saying something to his partner.

Questions started to rise in his head. Why were they here? Did the villains force them to access something valuable in the vault? If yes, then where were the enemies? The two were there alone.

"We have to save him!" Melissa plead, looking straight at him.

Biting his lip, Izuku considered their options. If they ignored it, they could reset the security system in no time, therefore gaining the upper hand over the villains, but there was the risk that Professor and the other guy were in trouble. Plus this could shed some light into what exactly was going on here.

Releasing an irritated sigh, he looked at his girlfriend. "Mei, take Puppy and go to control room, Me and Melissa will investigate this."

She nodded with an expression serious and kissed him on the lips, before running away with Puppy.

Inching closer to the vault, Izuku inspected the inside. The cylindrical walls had light blue lights constantly shining and moving through them, coursing around the grey safe-deposit boxes. No one, except for the Professor and his partner were here. This was both good and bad. Good, because there wouldn't be any need to fight. Bad, because something wasn't right.

His partner moved to one of the boxes and took out a big suitcase. Opening it, he showed its content to the Professor. Zooming his vision closer, Izuku saw the inside it were some discs, a strange looking device that had six, thin belts and a container with bluish grey liquid in it. Both of them seemed extremely happy about getting it, which only arose more questions.

"Everything's going according to the plan, right?" Sam asked, closing the suitcase and securing it in his arms.

"Yes, thank you for this, Sam. It's all thanks to those fake villains you arranged." The professor replied, stepping closer to the man.

What… A shiver shook his body. This was all arranged by the Professor Shield and his right-hand man?

"Papa…" Melissa said in a deadpan tone. The girl stepped closer with a broken expression on her face, evidently surprising the two men. "What do you mean by that? Papa, you're not the one behind this, right?" she asked, taking one step at a time.

The guilty face on the Professor's face was more than enough to give him the answer. Izuku tightened his fist, gritting his teeth hard, as a wave of anger hit him. He didn't want to believe that one of the most known persons that aided Heroes in their fight for a peaceful world could do this, and for what? Some fancy gadget?

"The professor is only getting back what was stolen from him." Sam said, gesturing to the suitcase. "This is a groundbreaking invention that mechanically amplifies quirks, without any adverse effects the body like drugs have."

Okay, maybe it wasn't some fancy gadget.

"However the sponsors confiscated this device and all the research data, frizzing any further development. They feared that the information about it, would change the structure of our superhuman society in a drastic manner. The governments…"

"I don't care!" Izuku shouted in anger, startling everyone. He was fuming,white hot wrath bubbled inside of him. "Why?" he asked in a low voice. "Why would you do this? What could be so important?"

"This must be a lie. Right Papa?" Melissa said desperate for this to not be real.

"It's not." The professor admitted, looking away. "It's All Might. I did it for him, not many know about it, but his quirk is fading away. However, if we use my device on him, then it can go back to how it was before. Maybe even become stronger." The man spoke with utter conviction. "The Symbol Of Peace can get its light back. He can save people longer." The man took the suitcase from Sam and looked at them in a pleading manner. "Please let me handle this device to All Might, after he gets it, I'll take any kind of punishment! I'm prepared for it."

It was all for him? While the motives were noble the way to do it stained them. Besides the professor showed just how clingy he was to the world the Number One Hero created, not actually caring for All Might himself, or the current generation.

"That risked everyone's lives!" Melissa shouted with tears streaming down from her eyes. She ripped off the bandage, presenting her arm to her father. "What do you think we all then through, to save everyone on the island?!" The girl spoke in clear anger and disgust.

The professor fixed his sight to the wound, his face shifting its features from surprised to confused. "What is the meaning of this? The villains were supposed to be fake, an act!." He gazed at Sam, who was sweating bullets at this point.

"Oh, but it was an act." The voice behind them said, making Izuku quickly turn around, just to see the villain in the white dress coat from the party accompanied by a smirking guy with weird goggles next to him. "An act pretending to be fake villains."

Raising his hand, he was prepared to fire off a repulsor blast, however the linchpin's palm that was touching the vault's gate, sparked with blue light. The next thing Izuku knew was that he got hit by a metal fence and plunged into the computers. The pipes wrapping tightly around him, binding his movement almost completely.

Crap, crap, crap! This guy had to have some kind of metal manipulation quirk. This was very, very bad! His suit was absolutely useless in this kind of situation. Scratch that, Central Tower was mostly made out of steel, so it meant that this man was pretty much unbeatable.

"Now, now we can't have you interrupting us." The villain said smugly, walking further into the room. Turning to pf. Shield and Sam, he asked. "Sam, the device please."

The chubby man, took the suitcase from the shocked David and ran down from were he was.

"Sam?! Did you trick me? Were you working with villains from the start?" The professor asked, not hiding the bewilderment at the betrayal of his right-hand man.

"You're the one who tricked me." The aid replied harshly, stopping in front of the linchpin. "I served you for so many years, but you allowed your research to be frozen so easily… The honor and renown we were going to achieve went away. If I didn't get at least some money, then it would be a total waste of my time! It would ruin me."

So the fat sleazebag did it all, because he wanted a cash? Yet another reason to be angered, but before he could serve justice, he needed to get out from his bindings. Melissa pulling the metal with all her might didn't do much.

A gunshot rang across the whole room. Snapping his gaze back forward he saw the linchpin aiming a gun at the downed aid, who was holding his shoulder tightly, trying to stop the blood that was seeping out. The man tried to argue about something, disbelief clearly lacing his voice. However the villain just stepped closer, aimed his weapon again, he pulled the trigger, but the bullet never his its target, embedding itself into the professor, who jumped to shield the man.

Melissa rushed toward her father to help him, but the linchpin hit her with the handle of the gun, sending her on the floor.

Gritting his teeth, Izuku couldn't believe just how pathetic he was. He got caught off guard, leading to him being trapped. He was going to be a Hero someday, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do something right now. He half listened to the words the boss villain was telling the professor. Izuku had to agree that the deed the man did was horrible and would no doubt be a great stain on his record, but… His stupid heroic heart was moved by it. He promised himself that after all of this was over, he would have a long talk with David about believing in the next generation of Heroes.

The linchpin knocked the professor out cold and aimed his gun at Melissa, claiming that she was an unnecessary attachment. Okay Izuku, time to get your things together and finally do something. Putting his palms and feet flat against the wall, he pushed on the releasers, pumping out as much power from the Arc Reactor toward the repulsors as he could, not really caring about his energy reserves. His bindings gave, snapping like twigs, and he shot forward at a great speed.

He tackled the villain, making him lose hold of the professor. Placing his arm on the linchpin's chest, he let out a powerful blast, sending the guy to crash against the wall. Landing on the ground, he peeked behind him. David had a deep wound on his right side, which bleed quite heavily. He needed to do something to stop it, or the man's life would be at risk.

A sinister chuckle reached him. moving his eyes forward, the villain crouched with his hands touching the floor. "You surprised me, Iron Man." The man admitted. "But this is where your story ends!"

A blue light enveloped the villains palms and Izuku braced himself for what was about to come… Only for nothing to happen at all. Looking at the linchpin, he saw that the man was surprised by this too. The blue aura of his quirk appeared again, yet there was still no effect.

"This usually works." The villains boss said, gazing at his arms.

FINALLY! Something wasn't against him. This guy had a quirk that allowed him to manipulate metal, but it seemed only certain types were within his range. And Izuku's suit was fully made out of a gold-titanium alloy. This… this was his chance. He wouldn't get another one.

"You know…" he said, dragging his voice a little, to show just how much pressure he got out of it. "Performance issues are not uncommon. One out of five…" he was cut off by a metal column slapping into him, throwing him to the other side of the room, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he have to give out the perfect opportunity to finally end this nightmare party, just to play off the scene from The Avengers?!He was only thinking one thing.

Worth it.

Picking himself back up, he saw on the display that the torso and back of his suit were pretty damaged, small sparks coming out from it only confirmed it. His energy levels weren't that good looking too. Only thirty two percent remained. No more fooling around.

Looking at Melissa, he nodded at her, hoping that she understood his intentions. Seeing as the girl rose up and began sprinting away, it seemed like she did. The other villain began to run, most likely wanting to intercept her, but Izuku took into the air and fired a dual repulsor blast, stopping the man.

The sound of whistling air behind him reached his ears. Giving a short burst from repulsors, he dodged another twisted metal construction that was aimed at him. Glancing around he saw more incoming at him. Thankfully he had aerial superiority here. Flying around the room, he fired a blast of energy at the linchpin, who hid himself under a metal dome. They were at a standstill, but it was more than okay with Izuku. Actually this suited him perfectly. If he managed to keep the boss here, then the Heroes would have an easier time catching him after they were freed.

A column arose next to him, but he skillfully maneuvered to the side, dodging the attack. However, what he didn't expect was a spike to spring forward from it. It hit his shoulder, completely destroying the amour there and grazed his flesh. Shocked by the hit and pain, he got caught in another mass of metal that brought him down, painfully crashing against the floor.

A low sound, like something depowering itself, rang through the room. Was security system resetting? Hopefully, he didn't know if he could get out of this one.

Looking around, he saw the villains running out from the vault with the professor and suitcase in tow. A traitorous part of his brain said that he did enough and could rest, leaving everything in the hands of the Heroes, he had to admit, he was exhausted and battered after everything that happened, but… what kind of Hero would he be, if he stopped now. Tony quit only once, when he couldn't see a way to overcome the situation, but otherwise he always pushed forward. Besides Stan would give him a lecture in the afterlife.

Gritting his teeth tightly, Izuku twisted his palms and shifted his feet, so they were laying flat against the floor. Using his repulsors he slowly began to rise from the pile of heavy metal that was covering him. But it wasn't enough, he needed something more. Bracing for the pain that was about to come, he released the Unibeam, blowing away the obstacle. He sniffed out the smell of his shirt and skin singing from the heat, followed by the pain. He focused on something else, not wanting it to get in his way.

An alert on his cracked display came. Energy was down to nineteen percent. Some parts of his armor were severely damaged. He could feel the bruises and a concussion slowly getting to him… Is that all you've got universe?

Sprinting out of the vault, he ran toward the rooftop. If villains wanted to get away, then this was the most likely way to do it. Take a chopper, and fly away. He wouldn't allow them to do it. Plus the blood from the professor's wound was quite a dead giveaway. Spotting a open room on his way, he checked it to see if he could find a shortcut, and find one he did. While sprinting, Izuku fired off a blast to get rid of the glass and jumped through a window in the room. Activating his repulsors, he rocketed towards the rooftop. Once he got there, he saw the villains approaching a helicopter. He still had some time left before the rotor blades would have enough speed for take off, so maybe he could damage them with his repulsors?

"Oh, that's surprising." The linchpin called him across the rooftop, slightly stepping forward, as if he wanted to protect the machine from him. "Did you come here to save this man who sinned?" The man asked smugly. What's the deal with his weird religious mannerisms.

Choosing to stall for time, he laughed. "You know, hero complex and all that."

The man slammed his hand against the floor, the blue aura signaling the activation of his quirk appeared, using it to send a giant pillar of metal from the roof straight at him. Izuku sidestepped it and flew forward. Maneuvering in the air, he continued to dodge more steel constructions flying at him. Now, being in an open field, he could easily move around, showing the linchpin that he wasn't going down again, that easy.

"I commend your effort, but… how are you going to save him?" The villain questioned, pointing his gun at the professor.

"Don't worry about me." David said in a strained voice.

Izuku flew back a bit and hovered above the ground. He had his hands tied. Even repeating the Stain Incident wasn't an option, seeing as the professor was directly behind the linchpin.

"My God, being a Hero is so inconvenient." The villain boss taunted in smug tone. "Just threaten the life of the one to be saved, and you can't move."

A sharp spike sprung from the ground, taking a chunk of his mask, destroying the left side of it, almost taking his eye out. Hastily flying around, Izuku did his best to dodge all of the incoming columns, which drove him further and further away from the helicopter. Suddenly something hit him from the side, throwing him around, only for a pillar to crash into him, sending his body rolling on the ground.

Groaning from the pain, Izuku pushed himself up, just in time to see the chopper taking off. He couldn't allow them to get away, not with the professor and that device. He betted that the villain wouldn't use his quirk in the aircraft. Running a little, he jumped up and rocketed toward the helicopter. He hit it hard with his body, swaying the machine in the air. It didn't matter all he needed to do was to grab David and fly away. He could always destroy the suitcase along with the device with his repulsor.

He reached his arm toward the professor, trying to cling to the aircraft, the man looked at him with disbelief.

"Midoriya, get away." David pleaded.

"I can't. You and me have to have a talk about heroics. Besides Melissa is still believing in you." he tried to reason with the man. Plus he doubted that they had time for the spat right now.

"You're indeed a hero."

Snapping his gaze at the linchpin, he saw the villain pointing the gun at him. Thinking quickly, he rocked the helicopter. Yet the bullet still flew at him, pushing him away. Suddenly his display started fading away and his repulsors didn't function properly.

The Arc Reactor. It must have been hit, and with that unsteady flow of energy he was forced to let the villains escape with the professor. But honestly it wasn't his biggest worry, could he land now? He didn't want to fall from the skies. Even hitting the rooftop, he would still hurt himself badly.

"I've got you Father." Puppy said, catching him in his arms and safely lowering them down. Looking toward the entrance to the roof, he saw Mei and Melissa. The two ran toward him.

His girlfriend immediately enveloped him in a tight hug, checking for injuries. She had a slightly haunted expression. He must have scared her.

"Izuku, are you alright?!" Melissa asked worried. "Your suit…" she said with a gasp, taking the sights of him.

Looking down, he saw that his Reactor's light was flickering. It wouldn't hold for long. He had to think of something. A way to get back the professor and stop the villains. There had to be…

A loud, obnoxious laugh reached his ears. Turing to the side, he saw All Might rocketing up in the air, far above the aircraft. The Number One Hero somehow stopped in mid-air, bending the laws of physics in his favor producing a huge wave of air, that halted the chopper in place. Launching himself at the machine, screaming about being here and friendship, the helicopter exploded, crashing against the roof in a ball of fire. As for All Might, the Hero gracefully landed next to them with the professor in his arms.

He chose not to comment on just how ridiculous this was. He didn't want to destroy the touching moment before him. Unfortunately a rather mean metal pillar had another opinion, blasting away the Number One Hero. A mass of cables shot out from the ground, catching the professor and taking him away toward…

Okay, pause. What is that? The villain boss was completely unharmed with the device around his head. A mass of wires and metal created a platform for him, rising further up in the air. Behind him all sorts of cables joined together, making some sort of limb that moved around.

All Might jumped forward, preparing to hit the linchpin into next week, but the man just swatted his arm, summoning a massive wall of metal to block the hit and stop the advance of the Symbol Of Peace. A pillar hits the Hero, sending him to the ground yet again.

A light blue glow illuminated the tower, tearing off and levitating more metal pieces to join the villain's platform, changing it into the mass of seemingly living steel, which reached into the sky.

He swallowed hard. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Even All Might had trouble getting through the barrage of metal columns heading his way. "We need to run!" he screamed, pushing the girls to move.

Suddenly the rooftop cracked from all of the attacks and lack of the steel beams supporting it. Seeing as Melissa was about to fall, Izuku squeezed the last remaining bits of power from his Reactor and flew, catching the girl. They crashed a few meters away, him taking the hit.

Glancing up, he saw the next volley of pillars coming at the struggling All Might, who couldn't move from the place they landed. Just as the Hero was about to be hit, the mass of metal got enveloped in thick ice, freezing it up to where the villain was. A call for power could be heard as Togata-senpai sailed through the air, destroying some more columns allowing Symbol Of Peace to get away.

Looking to the side, he saw Momo and others leaving the elevator. They all looked rather ragged, but their expressions were one of determination. He felt a bit of hope beginning rise. With all of them here, they could aid All Might and somehow overpower the villain. Well them… He was pretty much useless now. Without his suit all he could do was to command the others.

"Father." Puppy called him. The android crouched next to him, its chest piece opening itself slightly. The machine grabbed Arc Reactor and took it out, presenting it to him. "Kick his ass." The robot said, before the remaining energy disappeared.

He felt a lone tear escape his eye. His child gave him the chance to fight and save the day. He wouldn't waste it.

Nodding at a flabbergasted Mei, he signaled her to help him to change the Reactors. His girlfriend wordlessly grabbed the device from Puppy's frozen palm and started tinkering with his suit.

"Izuku!" Momo shouted, running to him. She was short on her breath, and looked like she was about to drop dead, yet she still pushed forward. Crouching next to him, she inspected his armor. "Are you alright?" she asked in worry.

Chuckling to himself, he pushed what's left his face mask open and smiled a bit. "Been better." he said in a cheerful tone, making her snort.

Looking around he saw that was Toshi flying around, destroying the lumps of metal with his whips. Following him were Iida-kun and Kirishima-san, who were kicking and punching steel pillars. All Might was literally smashing his way toward the villain. Next to the elevator were the rest, hidden behind the a barrier made out of riot shield no doubt made by Momo. He saw the flicker of flames, showing him that Todoroki-san was still recovering. He felt like they had a pretty good chance at…

A sudden explosion snapped him out from his thoughts. Seeing Togata-senpai punching his way through the metal cubes, freeing the Symbol Of Peace from them. A numerous of long, steel spears were plunged through the remaining mass of metal. Both of them landed on the ground, looking battered.

He heard a soft whine coming from his suit and saw Mei grinning brightly at him. He was back in the business. Stealing a quick kiss from his girls, he stood up with fire in his eyes.

"Izuku…" Melissa called him, sobbing lightly. "Please, safe my papa."

"That's the plan." he replied, snapping his faceplate back on his face, he took into the air, to where All Might and his senior where.

"_I leave you unsupervised for one day, and you already got into a battle with a villain sir._" Alan's deadpanned voice sounded through his helmet, putting a smile on his face.

"What took you so long?" he asked, watching the linchpin carefully. Since when did that guy started to glow purple?

"_I couldn't get through, no matter which satellite I used._" The A.I. admitted bitterly. "_I've already sent a message to the other Heroes, asking them for assistance. They will be here shortly. Is there anything else you want me to do, sir?_"

Humming to himself, Izuku landed next to the Hero and his upper classmate, who looked at him weirdly. "A final boss battle music would do, and you two, we've got work to do."

They chuckled at him and got into battle stances. Just when the first cords of 'Immigrant Song' carried through the whole of I-Island, both of them shoot forward with the dazzling display of speed. The duo began to punch their way through the lumps of metal, racing toward the villain. As for him, he got into the air, making circles around the writhing construction. From time to time, he released a repulsor blast, taking the metal cube of its course, just to annoy the linchpin. However his main target was finding the professor in that mass of cables and wires.

He spotted David's unconscious form, the man was rather close to where the linchpin was, but the villains attention was drawn away by All Might and Togata-senpai, who were slowly closing the distance between them. Using this chance, he flew closer and destroyed the bindings with his repulsors. Carefully taking hold of the professor, he flew away making a lap around the construction, not wanting to be spotted. Nearing the barricade, he slipped David into Jiro-san's and Kaminari-kun's arms.

Well that went surprisingly easy. He expected that he was going to struggle with it more, but he wasn't going to kick the gift horse in the mouth.

Turning around he saw that the villain was gathering all of his remaining metal into one, humongous cube. If this thing hit them, the whole Central Tower would collapse. All Might and Togata-senpai wouldn't reach it in time. He wasn't going to allow this, he needed to stop the man.

Rocketing forward, the words that Stain said to him, before dying, rung in his mind. He couldn't get close and his repulsors could easily be blocked. This left him with only one option left.

"Alan, all power to the chest repulsor."

Steeling his nerves and gritting his teeth tightly, he unleashed an Unibeam straight at the villain. As he suspected, the enemy tried to shield himself from it, but the laser blasted through it, severing his arm from his body.

A wave of pain washed over him, his vision blacked out a bit and a white noise filled his ears, the scorching heat, in his chest was unbearable. Even mentally preparing himself for it, he still didn't expect to be hurt this badly by his own attack.

He crashed onto the ground, gasping for air, he felt like he might pass out any minute now. He heard some voices calling him, but he couldn't speak due to pain. Suddenly he felt his suit becoming loose and something cold pressing against his chest.

Blinking away his tears, he took a ragged breath. Glancing around he saw that he was nested in a tight hug between his girlfriends. On his chest was a cube of ice, kept in place by Todoroki-san. Around them the rest of 1-A gathered, cheering at something.

Turning his head to the side, he saw All Might and Togata-senpai sailing through the sky, featured by the rising sun, the massive construction blown into smithereens. Huh, they won, and it took them till dawn. Honestly, he was just glad that it was over.

Pushing his head a bit, he placed kisses on his girlfriends' cheeks and smiled at them. "We did it." he said, his voice weak.

Momo shook her head and tried to send him a glare, but the grin on her face destroyed it. "You're so reckless." she told him, petting his cheek.

"You big, dummy." Mei scolded him, pouting cutely at him. The girl nuzzled closer to him.

"Great job, greenhorn!" Togata-senpai shouted, popping next to them from the ground, and giving them a thumbs up. "Your very first mission as Heroes ended in success."

The all chuckled at the teen's words. It did, didn't it? That was one hell of an experience for them. If they still wanted to him to give a lecture during the day, he was going to tell them to shove it. He wanted to sleep, and if his girls joined him in this, then all the better.

"Togata-senpai." Todoroki-san called the boy with a serious expression. "Are you perhaps All Might's secret love child?" he asked with a straight face.

"What?" Their senior questioned with a stupefied expression.

"Yeah, both of you have blond hair, blue eyes, are super buff and have obnoxious laughs." Mei stated, apparently joining in unraveling their weird secret that wasn't there.

Izuku choose not to comment on it. Besides his eyelids shut themselves, before he even could do it.

* * *

The following days on I-Island were rather hectic. After he passed out on the rooftop, he was transported to the hospital, where the doctors patched him up. Fortunately his injuries were only a minor concussion, a small wound on his shoulder, few bruised ribs, a second degree burn on his torso and tons of scratches. Nothing too major.

Momo and Mei kept him company all the time, and the rest visited him briefly. He finally got a chance to talk with Kirishima-san, after they chatted for a bit, he understood why the boy felt awkward around him. The teen just wasn't sure how to act, seeing as he had some personal problems with the Pomeranian. Izuku assured him, that they were cool.

Of course he also got a visit from the council members that were responsible for keeping I-Island in order. All of them thanked him for protecting their home, making him give excuses that he wasn't the only one responsible for it. They also said that I-Island had his back, whatever that meant.

However that wasn't the only reason for them coming to him. They questioned him about the events, saying that they already had statements from other students and Melissa. Apparently David was already under charges and even with All Might's backing, he wouldn't be let without punishment. And so Izuku told them the truth, trying to lessen the penalty that awaited the man.

As for right now, it was the last day for them on I-Island. Their plane was already waiting for them, but he still had one last business to take care off.

This of course was his talk with the professor, who was kept under the watchful gaze of the police in his hospital room. David's life was saved by the surgeons here, putting the man in bed for about a month.

David fidgeted nervously, trying to not look at Izuku's angered face.

"I'll cut to the chase." he said with a huff. "I'm pissed off at you, it's not about hiring the villains and putting everyone in danger. It's about your lack of faith in future generation of Heroes." he stated sharply, making the man wince slightly. "All Might, while being an extraordinary Hero, is just a human. He too has his limits."

"I understand that now…" David said in low, remorseful tone. "I desperately clung into the light he illuminated, hoping that he would protect us forever. But I was stupid enough to think a single pillar could hold the peace forever, no matter how strong it is." The professor looked at him with hopeful eyes and a small smile. "But you showed me that the future isn't as dark as it seems."

He was a bit shocked by the man's words. Looks like almost dying by the hands of crazy villains, and putting his daughter in danger opened his eyes.

The professor opened a drawer and fished out a USB stick, presenting it to him. "This is something that I've found when I was younger. It origins from the old research before quirks came to be." David let out a short laugh. "I couldn't figure out was what there. But I hope that you, Izuku Midoriya, can solve this mystery."

Taking the drive from his palm, he nodded at the man. It was the professor's way of redeeming himself, and he wouldn't allow it to remain unanswered.

Standing up from a chair he left the room wordlessly. What needed to be said, was already said. He hoped that David recovered and his punishment wasn't too severe. The man was still one of the brightest minds the world had.

He was slightly surprised when Melissa passed him with a beat red face, running away from Toshi, who hid something in his pocket. Ah right, during the fight the girl lost her footing and fell from the roof. His friend saw it and divided after her, saving her life in the process.

However something put a pit in Izuku's stomach. Toshi told him, that his suit stopped working for a moment, almost making them crash against the pavement. Alan did the diagnostic check, but hadn't found any anomaly, which would result in this accident. Something didn't add up.

Falling into step with his friend, they walked toward the airport in relative silence, both of them too deep in their thoughts. However…

"So… did she gave you her number?" Izuku asked smugly with a shit eating grin in his lips, causing Toshi to blush heavily. Oh, he couldn't wait for Momo to hear about this.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM… UPLOADING THIS ULTRA LONG CHAPTER FROM MY LODGING!

Yes, I've finally moved to college. All the way across my country.

The movie event is finally covered. My God, this is the longest chapter we have here. A bit shy from 10k. I know it may be a bit uncomfortable to read, but I just didn't see a place to end it and not make it look awkward.

Now, two important things. One, no I didn't cheat with Wolfram's quirk. I've checked it on a wiki and its says that he has control over iron.

And two. I know that I've been following the cannon, but it was all to set some more things in motion. But do not worry guys, soon we're going to go on an adventure! What it will be? Wait and see.

Also I've got an announcement. I AM PLEASED TO SAY THAT WE'VE GOT A BETA READER/EDITOR! Yes, you got that right. Toms343 PMed me and said that he'll gladly do it. So from now on, no more silly mistakes in the chapters. AND NOW A FEW WORDS FROM OUR GLORIOUS BETA READER!

_Well hello, i've been enjoying this fic for a while now, and i thought why not help Kage a bit to make it the best we can, so here i am. Btw, we will be doing the older chapters as well, so be on the lookout for that. 1-5 should be ready soon!_


	51. Cooling off?

Chapter 51  
"Cooling off…?"

* * *

Tsukasa gritted his teeth tightly, gazing hatefully at his monitor. It was all that freaking brat's fault.

When he had heard that Midoriya took part in Hero business, he thought that he finally had that little kid in his pocket. Unfortunately, he has been painfully remained that I-Island is completely independent of all of the world's governments. He could swallow it, this wasn't the end of the road.

Then came the official letter, informing him that I-Island is cutting any, and all ties with Japan. Honestly, it ticked him off, but he just ignored. However after getting numerous emails from countless Hero Agencies with complains, about how they cannot service their equipment, or have to give it up due to the lost rights, he finally understood just what kind of blow his country had gotten.

He tried to reason with I-Island, BEGGING them to rethink their decision. However, they didn't bend, saying that they would disrespect all of their quirkless scientists if they backed out. And apparently having thousands of them was a pretty huge deal.

Honestly, at this point he had half of his mind to just invalidate this Quirkless Hero Ban. While at first, it seemed like a fantastic idea, it proved way too costly for him. Maybe he could still save his butt, and somehow be re-elected. Fat chance, but he could make it work somehow.

"Prime Minister. There has been a change in your schedule… You're not going to like this, sir." The secretary said through the intercom in a timid voice.

Fun-fucking-tastic.

* * *

Izuku sipped the tea that Nezu provided him with, once again being surprised by the deep, rich flavour it had. He was more of the coffee person, but really though, from where did that tea came from?

"So, Young Midoriya, what did you want to talk about, with me, and Young Togata?" Yagi-san asked looking at him with curios.

Ah right, he could always marvel about that tea later. Most likely with Momo, she adored that drink. Right now he had a meeting with All Might and Togata-senpai in Nezu's office. Putting his cup down, and resting his hands on his lap, he glanced at Number One Hero.

"Please, answer this honestly. How much time are you down to in your Buffed Form?" Izuku questioned seriously. Depending on the answer he might have to bring out another topic. One that he didn't really wanted to but was necessary.

Yagi-san scowled lightly. "About an hour at best." The Hero stated grimly.

Huh, that was actually a lot more than he guessed. Judging from his upper classmate's reaction, the teen didn't know about it at all. He supposed that All Might didn't want his successor to stress out about this.

"I see. Well then, Yagi-san, while I know that it is your decision, please think seriously about it." Releasing a breath, Izuku gazed at the Symbol Of Peace deadly serious. "I suggest you retire." he said in a flat tone.

"Retire?!" Togata-senpai shouted out in shock. "But All Might is…"

"Is only a human." Izuku cut the boy harshly. Looking at the Number One Hero, he saw the grim expression on his face. "No matter how awesome, and powerful Yagi-san is, he is only human. His body is already heavily damaged." His voice, while as serious as it could be, still held that soft, caring tone in it. "Who knows by how much his lifespan is shortened due to the injury he suffered from All For One? And he's still stressing out his body. While it sure is noble to die as a Hero, does it really have to end this way, there are still things worth living for."

Falling silent after this, Izuku remembered what kind of hero Tony was. He always gave his all, doing it for all the people around him. Just like All Might was doing. But he still had people, and things that made him realize the time, and time again that he was a human being first, and foremost.

"I understand where are you coming from, Young Midoriya." Yagi-san said, looking at his open palm, before tightening it. "But I need to make use of One For All as much as I can. Even if it's for just one life, I'm still willing to risk it all." The Hero said determinedly.

Smiling lightly, he nodded at that. He kind of expected that kind of answer from the man. "Can't say I'm surprised. Actually thank you for mentioning about One For All, as it's the main reason I called you all."

Togata-senpai quirked his brow at this. "Why? What about it?"

Changing his position to sit more comfortably, Izuku looked at the Hero and his successor. "I think that Togata-senpai should be the last one to wield it." he simply stated.

"What?!" The two of them yelled in disbelief.

Nezu chuckled to himself and looked at him with that tiny smirk of his. "Please, indulge us in your reasoning, Young Midoriya." The principle said clearly amused.

Izuku wouldn't be surprised if Nezu already guessed what he was going to say, that accursed rodent could always work out anything. Gathering his thoughts, he cleared his throat before speaking. "As we all know One For All stockpiles energy overtime. Meaning that every passing second the amount of power that it possesses is increasing. Adding that to the user's bodily strength, which acts as a starting point." he peeked at his listeners, and saw them nodding, signalling that they're following him. "And while it's this quirk strong point, it's also its biggest flaw."

"What do you mean by that?" Togata-senpai tilted his head, not getting the point.

"Are you perhaps saying that One For All is eventually going to become too powerful to wield?" Yagi-san questioned surely.

"Exactly," Izuku said, nodding a bit. "I'm quite sure that the sheer amount of energy the quirk has by itself, would be able to rip apart someone in the future."

"So then we just need to be careful about it, and prepare the next successor for it." The teen stated smiling brightly.

"It may work for a generation or two, but then? Anyone who gets that quirk next will end up with a bodybuilder silhouette, or beyond that." he replied, shaking his head.

"Also, there is another problem. Let's use an example here. Togata-senpai passes One For All to the person, who's quirk allows them to bend the light. People will start asking why that person can do that, and level a city simultaneously. Even now, Todoroki-san asked you, senpai, if by any chance you're not related to All Might. He saw your display of power and compared it with Yagi-san's strength. If nothing changes, someone will start linking facts, and the secret quirk is going to be known to the world."

He feared the day that becomes a reality. The more sinister individuals will surely target the user's family, and friends, threatening them with kidnappings or worse, to give up One For All. He wanted to avoid that if possible. Plus this quirk was already giving Togata-senpai problems. They couldn't wait for miracles like Yagi-san, who had complete control over this vast power right of the bat. He still couldn't think of any good reason of how was that even the case.

"But All For One is still out there." All Might tried to desperately counter his arguments.

"True, but I believe that there's no way that he's unscratched after the battle the two of you had. He too must have suffered, meaning his power isn't as fearsome as it was." Izuku released a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyelids. "Of course he's still a threat, however, there is the possibility that One For All isn't any more required to defeat him."

"I'm in agreement with Young Midoriya." Nezu said calmly, gazing into his teacup. "One For All is no doubt a wonderful quirk, however, its power will eventually become too much to wield for any human being."

Smiling lightly, Izuku nodded at the principal, silently thanking him for supporting his reasoning. He thought long about it after the whole I-Island mess. Doing some research on his own, he was able to trace down to the fifth user. If One For All started to be noticeable roughly eighty years ago, then there was no doubt that even, the least smart of people will be able to connect the dots after Togata-senpai passes it.

"I understand it." The teen said seriously. "I'm going to use One For All to save as many people as I can, but after me, it ends."

Izuku felt better with that vow. Was it a vow? It kind of sounded like one. In any case, it was great news to him. One less thing to worry about at night.

Finishing his teacup, he stood up and grabbed his backpack. He needed to hurry up if he wanted to be on time.

"Going already?" Nezu asked in fake sadness.

"Yeah, Since tomorrow 1-A is going to the training camp, Momo wanted us three to spend a whole day together. We're supposed to meet at the aqua park in half an hour." he answered, checking out the connections from U.A. on his phone.

"That sounds fun! can I go with you?. Oh, and I can call Nejire, and Takami to come too. The more the merrier." Togata-senpai stated, giving him a thumbs up.

The boy seemed to be really excited about the idea. Normally Izuku wouldn't have a problem with that. Meeting the Big Three would be a great experience, no doubt he could learn a lot from them. However…

Stepping closer, he put his hand on the teen's shoulder. A graceful, innocent, kind smile showed on his lips. "You do that, and I'm going to place micro explosives in your costume, making you run around town butt naked." he said sweetly, slowly articulating every word. That wasn't a threat. That was a promise. He wouldn't allow no one to destroy the outing with his girls.

Looking around the room, he saw All Might choking on his tea, sending him a frightened expression. Nezu was barely containing his cackle, but the giant, sadistic grin that was present on his face, told him that he was eager to see this. As for Togata-senpai, he was frozen in place, still holding his typical smile, but the thick droplets of sweat on his face showed just how much the boy was scared.

Seeing that his job was done, Izuku turned on his heel and begun walking to the bus stop. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

Mei kept gazing into the mirror in the girl's locker room. Ever since she started training to become a Heroine, her body had lost some of its fats, and her muscles became ever so slightly more pronounced.

She hadn't really gone to the swimming pool, or aqua parks before, preferring to just tinker with her babies. She didn't even have a swimsuit in her drawer. Well, now she had that white-pink striped bikini. It was Momo's idea to hit the beach during I-Expo. From how her girlfriend described it, she got the idea that it sounded rather fun.

Speaking of her girl, she was sitting on a bench, braiding her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. It looked weird, but she didn't voice it. She had a simple black bikini on her that… Wait, why were her boobs bigger? Wasn't the same case with her? In any case, Momo looked just so… so… Uh, good wasn't the best word, but let's roll with it. She had a hard time thinking when the girl was so stunning.

Her girlfriend finally stood up and smiled at her. Grabbing her palm, she pulled Mei outside, and there she saw it. The Musutafu Aqua Park was quite large, having one giant pool, and two smaller ones. She counted five water rides, one of them starting nearly the ceiling, A few water slides, some weird looking shower things at the tall walls, sauna, mini food court, and a bar. Add to that a ton of people, splashing themselves in the water. Huh, this seemed like a really fun place to be.

"There you are."

Turning to the side, she saw Izuku coming to them in black-green trunks. She believed that this was actually the first time, she saw his body almost without any piece of cloth. Darn, those muscles looked really great, no wonder he's able to lift some of the heaviest stuff in their lab all by himself. There was also a small patch of discoloured skin right in the middle of his chest. Right, that stunt with Unibeam he did a few days ago.

Honestly, she was so scared for him, once she saw that he had used this attack with such intensively. Mark IV wasn't designed to handle this, the baby didn't even have a cooling system, relying on the air around it. She and Momo were so relieved, when the old Nurse healed Izuku with her quirk, quickening the process of getting rid of that injury.

"Ready for some fun?" he asked, while his eyes wandered over their forms. If she remembered correctly the definition from the Internet, he was checking them out, or something like that. Which apparently counted as a good sign.

"Yeah, about that." Mei started, getting their attention. Scratching the back of her neck, she peeked to the side in slight embarrassment. "I can't swim."

Momo chuckled into her palm and sent her an amused look. "I can teach you. My parents hired a swimming instructor for me."

"I learned from dad. One of the most useful things he ever did for me." Izuku added, slightly scoffing off at the mention of the man. Ah right, he didn't like him.

They dragged her to one of the smaller pools, where the water barely reached her chest at the deepest part. After that they instructed her about swimming styles, showing off just how great the two of them were, the proper way of breathing, and even gave some diving tips. Although she guessed that those couldn't be presented in this pool.

Honestly, the whole swimming thing was tiring her immensely. She could feel all muscles around her body burning, leaving her in a very unpleasant state. This was not fun at all. However, she guessed that she was doing quite well from the praises her lovers gave her.

When the two decided that she wouldn't hit rock bottom in the pools, they went for the rides, and to start things off they hit the longest one right off the bat. Fortunately, the pool attendant said that they could all go at the same time. So leaning against Momo, and feeling Izuku's strong grip on her stomach, they slid into the tube.

They were going fast. Like really, really fast. The turns were wild, making her feel that at any moment they're going to fall out from the track. From there she could see the people down there, looking tinier than she thought. Beside the whistling of the air and splashes of the water, she heard the cries of joy coming from her girlfriend, and boyfriend. She was screaming too. How could she not? This was an intoxicating experience!

Finally hitting the water, and re-submerging she smiled brightly at them. "One more time!"

Their laughter was her response.

And so she discovered that aqua parks were a great attraction, and made them take every ride, or slide at least thrice. Of course, they made a small competition for who could have a better time, like they did when they played that racing game in the arcade. She didn't even frown when she lost time, and time again. Her face was stuck in a permanent grin, making it unable to do it.

Unfortunately, time sure flew fast, when one had fun, making their two hours seems like twenty minutes. But she didn't fuss about it. Plus she was hungry, she felt like she could eat for two now.

"So where to now?" she asked, slightly louder, due to her helping Momo dry her hair. Like honestly, why they were so wet? She didn't have that problem.

"I've heard of the great ramen stall nearby." Izuku stated, rubbing his ear with a towel.

"That sounds great actually, but be mindful with your portions, we're still eating at my place later." Momo replied, tying her hair. However, it didn't come out as her regular spiky ponytail, which was pretty weird for her, seeing her girl in another hairstyle.

She sniffed out the place before she could see it. The aroma on the street was already mouth-watering, and it became even greater after coming inside. At this point, she followed her stomach, not even looking at the décor, and ordered a big bowl of shoyu ramen with some extra things in it.

Before she started eating her portion that even the sight of it, made her more hungry than before, she saw that Momo had two bowls of pork chop ramen before her. "I thought you've said that we're eating later at yours." Mei mumbled under her breath, shooting the girl a dirty look.

Her girlfriend laughed a little, and kissed her cheek, calming her ire. "I've used Creation in the morning for something, and all that playing around in the pool tired me out." Momo explained, before slurping down her noodles, and humming in delight.

"Doesn't your body have a slightly bigger density?" Izuku questioned, adding some pepper to his ramen.

"It does?" she asked in surprise. She didn't notice it.

"Yes, it's my quirk adaptation. This way I can get more lipid cells, without looking like a whale." The girl replied, shuddering at the thought.

That was a pretty weird comparison, but she supposed her girlfriend was right. While she had a great imagination, like any great inventor as she should have, she couldn't picture Momo looking that way. However what caught her interest was Izuku's ramen, or rather it's colour. It was red, like bright red, and the smell coming from it tingled her nose heavily, making her want to snooze.

"Izuku? What's with your ramen?" Mei asked, pointing with her chopsticks at his bowl.

The boy hummed and swallowed. "It's the spiciest one they have. It's… okay, I guess." he said with a small shrug, sounding somewhat dissatisfied.  
Spicy? She had mixed feelings about that. From time to time she loved to eat something with more hotness to it, but not without going too crazy. And judging from his reaction it must have been pretty mellow.

Reaching over with her spoon, she took a bit of soup on it. Maybe if it was up to her liking, she could order a smaller bowl of that one.

Hell. This must have been how hell felt. She could feel her mouth literally melting from the heat. This wasn't mellow, or a bit spicy at all.

Quickly grabbing her water, she drank it greedily, trying to subdue the roaring inferno in her mouth. Coughing a little, she nodded at Momo, who was patting her and shoot a betrayed look at her boyfriend.

"Thish ish shoo shpicy." she said, fanning her open mouth. How could he eat that? And he even added pepper to it!

Laughing awkwardly, Izuku scratched his cheek. "Not for me. It may have to do something with my dad's quirk."

"Your dad's?" Momo asked in curiosity, handling her another cup of water. She so loved that girl.

"Yeah. He can breathe fire, so his mouth and part of the oesophagal were enhanced to deal with it." he explained, before smiling lightly at her. "How about we get ice creams later?"

She nodded vigorously. The tasty, cold treat was just what she needed after this hellish dish.

Ending their meal, Izuku guided them saying that he wanted her to see an important place for him. Apparently, Momo already knew it. Both of them seemed to be nostalgic about it, especially her boyfriend. Which piqued her interest. She was aware of the fact that those two knew each other before U.A., but how exactly they met was a mystery to her. Not that she pressed for details, she was more than content with all three of them dating.

They stopped before a rather small shop on the street. It didn't have much decoration to it except for a huge billboard with a sign 'Marvelous Shop. Comics and mangas'. So this was the important place?

Stepping inside, she saw rows, and shelves packed up with brightly coloured books on them. The decoration around the shop, such as pictures, or panels from comics, and mangas, surely gave it a nice touch.

"Guys! The boss is here!" The man behind the counter shouted, making all of the other employees come, and swarm Izuku, greeting him warmly.

Quirking her brow, she looked at Momo, who had a fond smile on her lips. "What's going on?" she asked, completely at loss here.

"Izuku used to work here. After the owner died, everyone here started calling him boss." she released a short laugh. "Which I suppose is quite fitting. He really was bossy around here, ensuring that customers have the best service."

Humming a little, Mei watched her boyfriend interact with the employees. Somehow he seemed to really fit here. "Was it here, where you met Izuku?"  
"Yes, this shop had the missing manga for my collection. Izuku was the one, who made sure to keep one of the copies out of the sale after I called the shop about it." Momo paused for a moment, before looking around. "Why don't we go around, and see what they have."

Shrugging a bit, Mei stepped further into the shop, wandering around the shelves. She hadn't really read a comic, or manga before, not seeing the point in them. If she remembered correctly, Mie had some light novels in her room and tried to give them to her to look at. However, after seeing that it was some romance, mushy-mushy stuff, she turned down the offer. Didn't that sound kind of hypocritical? Nah, it was fine.

Something caught her eye. A comic with a man standing, and looking straight ahead with a small smile on his face. But what was truly important here, was the fact that he had a suit similar to Izuku's. The only difference was the colour scheme. Even in the title was her boyfriend's codename.

Taking it, she started to skim through the pages. Repulsors, mini-rockets, lasers, and other forms of weaponry were present there, and that guy seemed really smart. Like Izuku smart.

"Oh, you've found them." Her boy's voice pulled her out from her musing. He had a weird expression on his face. Like he was happy, and sad at the same time. "This is the place, where my journey has begun." he pointed at the comic in her hands. "From exactly that one."

"You mean, you had your inspiration from a book?" Mei questioned, looking between him, and the comic.

"Sort of. Stan pushed me to turn it into reality." he stated. Then he took her hand and guided her toward the entrance.

There, next to the counter, she saw a picture of a smiling elder man standing on the table, which was decorated with all of a different kind of merchandise. It seemed to be hero related, but she couldn't recognize any of them. Not that she knew many.

"This is Stan. He was the owner of the shop. It's thanks to him that, I'm who I'm today."

She glanced at the photo, trying to memorize how the man looked. She remembered that Izuku mentioned him during their first date. He was kind of a grandpa to him, right? Mei silently thanked Stan for doing everything he did to Izuku. Otherwise, she wouldn't have such a great boyfriend.

* * *

Momo paced around her room, not being able to sit still from all the excitement. After the very ideal date that she had with her lovers, the two were having a sleepover at her place. It was mostly due to her leaving tomorrow for the training camp, and not going to see them for a week. How was she going to manage without them? She had no idea.  
But right now she focused on having a good night with them. Izuku declared that he's bringing some movies that he wanted to show them, so she prepared the snacks.

Everything was already sitting in her mini-fridge, waiting to be reheated with the microwave. And that would be done after her lovers changed into the kigurumis she created for them. She thought it was going to be a nice touch to it, spending most of the morning to ensure that the material was the top quality.

She had a cat-themed one, mostly coloured red with a black, elliptic belly. She believed that going with animal-themed ones was the best way.

Suddenly the doors of her wardrobe opened, and Mei jumped out from it, bouncing energetically with a huge grin on her face. The girl also had a cat-themed kigurumi, but hers was amber with pink stripes. Honestly, she made quite a few for her girlfriend, not being sure which one would suit her the best. She was glad that she gave her girl that one, it made her so cute.

Then, from her bathroom, came out Izuku, almost giving her a heart attack from how adorable he looked. This was bad. This was really bad. She got the idea from that picture of him in a onesie when he was young. She created a green rabbit suit for him. However…

"Izuku? Is something wrong?" Why did he have such a blank expression.

He blinked and gave her a lopsided smile. "Your bathroom is bigger than my room. Like twice the size."

"Yeah, your wardrobe is bigger than my room too." Mei added, playing a bit with her tail. "Actually your room is about my living room size."

She chuckled awkwardly at their comments. For her this was normal, seeing as she lived here all her life.

After setting up the projector, and reheating the food, they all laid comfortably on her bed, cuddling to one another with her in the middle. She already started petting her lovers head, making them nuzzle closer to her. Momo saw it as some kind of redemption for her failed plan at I-Island, however, there was a small change to it. But for now, she would have to bear with it and watch the movies.

She quickly found her jaw going slack. They were watching Iron Man I and II. She knew about the comics, but movies?! Now that was a surprise.

Tony reminded her somehow about Izuku. Both were smart, charismatic, noble, loved to tease people, and were billionaires. She thanked that her boyfriend wasn't a playboy, but he still had that side to him, which made him quite irresistible. And Arrogance… She couldn't picture him being arrogant at all. Although Tony was rather humbled here, and there…

She laughed silently when she finally saw Pepper and Natasha. At the very last she begun to understand why Izuku compared her to those two, admitting that she was his secretary that would kick anybody's butt if needed. Maybe there was also a reference to the look? Huh, she would ask him about it someday.

Overall she didn't know when the food, and movies ended. She really enjoyed them. But that also left her with some questions.

"So Toshi's suit is kind of a mix between War Machine, and Whiplash?" she asked surely.

"Yup, When he showed that he was proficient with whips, I thought it would be a great idea to use them." Izuku replied happily.

"Some of your armours look the same." Mei pointed out, still coming out from her hype rush. She was so pumped during watching those movies that she could barely sit in place.

"Let me guess, another inspiration?" Momo said with a teasing smile. Her boyfriend laughed shortly and nodded. "Is there more?" she would love to watch more of them.

"Yes. They call it the MCU for a reason. Although the films ended barely after the so-called Phase Four begun." he informed them with a hint of sadness.

"Why is that?" Mei questioned, putting her head on her shoulder.

"Quirks showed up. Shortly after it, America went into a sort of civil war, and not many movies came out during that period. The studio that was making them closed down along with Marvel Comics. I somehow got a hold of an old article that said that Robert Downey Jr., who played Tony, along with some more actors were killed during the fights." he released a sigh and leaned closer to her.

"Shame I really enjoyed those movies." Her girl whined silently.

"Yeah me too. They are so well made, and gives you that…" Momo paused, not knowing how to exactly describe it.

"Human vibe?" Izuku supplied, making her nod. "I get you. Honestly speaking I want to be like Tony. Despite what happened to him, what mistakes he made, he still pushed forward, doing his best to protect people. But while he does it, he's not like our Heroes. He made me realize that we're humans first and foremost." he rose up, and kneeled before them, smiling brightly. "So even after we become Heroes, I'm going to make sure that I always have time for both of you."

Momo was sure that Izuku just crossed some invisible boundary because she could feel herself falling for the boy yet again. He just had that ability to inspire people around him. That declaration… she would follow it too. But now…

Leaning closer, she captured Izuku's lips in hers. She leaned the kiss, making it long, and passionate. Her boyfriend, while at first surprised, quickly returned it with the same fervour. Not wanting to leave Mei without nothing, she used her hand to run slowly along the girl's side. It looked like she filled a switch in her girlfriend's mind, seeing as she got closer, and started giving her small, butterfly kisses along the neck.

Putting her hand in Izuku's curls, she began running her fingers in it, gaining a shudder from him, which put a smile on her face. She was so grateful for her Mistress to tell her the best way to play with her boyfriend's hair. Although she was slightly annoyed at the woman for keeping it so long from her.

Switching to kissing Mei, Momo tried something different. A French kiss. It was a bizarre experience, but not an unpleasant one. It became even more pleasurable when her girl started kissing her back while roaming her hands over her body. However, before she could dominate her girlfriend, she felt Izuku kiss her neck, and run his hands through her hair, drawing out the purrs from her throat.

She felt Mei press harder against her, making her lose balance, and fall on the bed. Glancing up, she saw her lovers kissing each other, while their hands trailed around her body. She had to admit that this was hot and turned her on even more.

She caught the sight of Izuku looking at the clock, and frown slightly. Right, it must have been pretty late, and in the morning she needed to be at the campus to board the bus. She knew that she needed to be well-rested to survive through the brutal training Aizawa-sensei no doubt prepared for them, but…

"Five more minutes." she pleaded, looking at him. She didn't want to end this now. Besides, she doubted that she would be able to sleep now.

Izuku thought for a moment, before whispering something into Mei's ear. Both of them turned to her and gave small, innocent smiles with that mischief glint in their eyes.  
They caught her hands and pinned them above her head. Shocked by their actions, she opened her mouth to ask what they were doing, but her boyfriend covered her lips with his. He was kissing her rough. Rougher than he ever did. This only added the fire to the furnace. When he stopped, she barely got a chance to caught her breath before Mei replaced him, giving her the same treatment their boy did.

She felt Izuku's hot breath hit her ear. "We're going to make sure that you won't forget about us." he said in a low growl, which sends a shudder through her body.  
Momo never saw them like that, but she really, really wanted to see where this was going. A good night sleep was damned.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER AFTER COMING BACK FROM MY CLASSES!

So the first week of college is behind me. I had to Xero so many books for just this year that it's nuts. But on the good side, I've got Japanese as my second language and I'm really pleased with it.

Anyway, here is the conclusion of the I-Island accident and some fluff. Just felt like making a short pause for it, before we jump into Training Camp and Kamino.

If by any chance some of you are re-reading previous chapters that were updated, you can see the titles in them showing up. Our beloved Beta Reader is coming up with them. I think that it's really cool, but I'm not good at it, so I think we're going to depend on him in this matter.

If some of you are interested in Izuku being a villain, then go and check my other fic. It's slowly developing, seeing as I'm about to write chapter 8, but it may come to your liking.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and see you in the next upgrade, guys.


	52. Summer camp START

Chapter 52

"Summer camp S.T.A.R.T."

* * *

Momo gazed through the window of the limo, observing the commuters getting to their workplaces while running her fingers through Izuku's curls almost absent-mindedly and rubbing Mei's hand with her thumb. They're driving towards U.A. from where she and her class would set off to the training campsite. She knew they were cutting in close, all due to her not wanting to leave the bed. Excuse her, it wasn't her fault that her lovers made her sleep just so much better.

A sudden rush of heat hit her cheeks, remembering the night they had. She never felt so out of control, being unable to move and do as she pleases, but... she would lie if she said that it wasn't pleasant. Quite on the contrary, she'd found the experience one of the best so far in their relationship.

Of course, that led them to stay up long into the night and thus lose some precious hours of sleep. However, she felt charged with positive energy, ready for any obstacle Aizawa-sensei was about to throw at her class... Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch.

Peeking to her side, she saw Izuku looking through an abnormally long list on his tablet and mutter quietly to himself. All while stroking his chin. It was adorable as always.

"What's that list?" she asked curiously. There were just so many things on it that she had a hard time making a sense out of it.

He hummed softly. "To do and check-up list before we can start Urania." Izuku replied without turning to her.

Oh right, Urania. Yet another project that she had completely no clue. Despite her family's company being the main supplier of materials and workforce, once again Momo didn't know exactly, what her lovers were building. A low sigh escaped her mouth. Maybe she should just get used to it?

"That list is rather long. I hope you can finish it before I come back." she really wanted to see their new creation in action.

Mei let out a chuckle and gazed at her with a light in her eyes and a giant grin. "It's going to be ready tomorrow evening." Her girlfriend announced in excitement.

"Tomorrow? Can you two manage it?" she questioned in slight disbelief. That was a lot of workload for two people.

"Toshi is coming over to give us a hand." Izuku answered, hiding the tablet into his backpack.

Right, it was summer holidays, meaning that most of the school didn't have additional lessons, programs or plans for their students. It only made sense for their dear friend to help her lovers with their work when he was a part of the team ever since the Sports Festival. However...

"So Toshi can know what the project is, but your girlfriend can't?" she asked sternly with a pout. She wouldn't lie, it stung.

Izuku snickered and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Mei followed right after, surprising her with a small lick at the end.

She groaned loudly, placing her head in her hands. "How am I supposed to stay mad at you?"

"You can't." Her boyfriend replied, shrugging a little, clearly amused by her misery.

"You love us too much." Her girl added, nuzzling a tad closer into her side.

That she did and two of them were so lucky that it was more important to her than their ingenious projects.

The limo stopped next to one of the U.A.'s numerous gates, snapping them out of their bubble. Getting out, Izuku immediately grabbed her luggage from the boot. Arriving at the school ground she saw two buses and a mass of students. From the look of it, all of her classmates were already here. Momo mentally groaned at the incoming lecture from Iida-san about how she was supposed to be the first one here to set up a good example for others and so on into the night.

"Deal with it." Aizawa-sensei, who popped out of nowhere, said in his usual grumpy tone and gave her a sheet of paper. Was he shoving his responsibility on her? It looked like it.

Scanning through the paper she saw the list of assigned sits on the bus. It looked just about... What the hell?! Was that some kind of joke? If yes, then it was the worst one she ever encountered. Well, Aizawa-sensei told her to deal with it. Dealing with it meant fixing the issue. And that meant throwing Mineta as far away from girls as possible. Sorry Sato-san, but there was no way that she was going to allow that little gremlin to sit in between her and other women.

Quickly correcting the obvious mistake, she looked around. Mei stood among the girls, talking enthusiastically with them. Although Mina-chan and Toru-chan were way too close. Momo shook her head, she was sure that those two wanted to squeeze out all and any details about yesterday. She felt slightly bad for saying no to her friends' invitation to the school's pool. Just slightly.

Izuku was talking with Todoroki-san. The boy had a blank expression as usual, yet she saw some kind of determination in his eyes. Her classmate peeked to the side and gave her boyfriend a thumb-up. Izuku just smiled brightly and patted the student on the shoulder. She lifted her brow at that. What was that about?

A loud, obnoxious, maniacal ramble reached her ears. She saw Monoma in a weird, dramatic pose and already knew that the student tried to get further under the skin of her fellow classmates. Fortunately, Kendo-san was already coming to deal with him.

"You." Mei called out coldly. Her features held a deep scowl. She took the stance as if she was about to shoot an arrow from her bow, and after a second she loosened the hold of where the bowstring should be.

Monoma, along with two other boys from 1-B, flinched and gulped loudly at it. If her memory served her right, those three were the ones, who taught Puppy that crude hand-sign along with a few bad words, bringing upon themselves the righteous fury of her girl. Served them right.

"Everyone, gather up. We're going to board." she exclaimed, gaining the attention of her classmates. She started calling out the names starting from the very end, working her way up to the front. All while ignoring Mineta's whines about how he got the worst seat possible.

Being the last one to step into the bus, she gazed at her lovers, who were waiting patiently for a final goodbye.

Izuku stepped forward and pulled out a black pager from his pocket. "In case you get lonely and want to contact us." he said, giving it to her.

Momo smiled lightly at the gesture and leaned down, sharing a sweet kiss with him. "Thank you."

"Have fun and come back fast. We're going to miss you." Mei told her, walking to her and capturing her lips.

She chuckled silently at that. She was already missing them.

* * *

Right now, Momo wanted to murder Aizawa-sensei and the Pussycats in the most slowly and painfully way imaginable. Three hours to get through the freaking forest littered with creatures made out of dirt, rocks and grass, they said? Yeah, maybe for them. She was sure that her class would lose the way at least a dozen time if not for Ochako-chan's and Tokoyami-san's quirks. Plus she had lost count of how many times she had to save someone from being squashed by swooping down from the trees with the help of her whip.

This wasn't fun. Not at all.

Getting a quick look around she saw that her classmates were pretty battered. And the worst part about it was that they still had at least half of the distance to cover. If not more.

"A new wave is coming!" Kyoka-chan announced, standing up from the ground on shaky legs.

Was Pixie-Bob trying to trump over them with her monsters or something? It really started to tickle her off. Releasing a clearly irritated huff, Momo crouched down, rolling up her shirt. Mineta's shout about fanservice only agitated her more.

First, she created a pair of sound-proof headphones for everyone. "Grab them and be ready to put on any second." she ordered firmly, already working on her next creation. This wasn't going to be exactly up to the original, but it didn't have to be. It was all about power now.

"Oi, isn't that..." Kaminari-kun said, pointing at the device and gulping loudly.

She smirked at his and many others reaction. Momo wasn't fooling around anymore and P.M. 2.0 was the proof of it. Although it was much bigger than what Mei used during the Festival and didn't have an oscilloscope. "Shoji-san, Sato-san, Koda-san and Iida-san, please take it and hold steady. Kyoka-chan, plug-in." she commanded, moving to the side.

When the earth beasts showed up the Sound Rifle fired, blasting those annoyances into crumbs, putting an overly satisfied grin on her face. Stepping forward, she lowered her headphones and signalled her classmates to follow her. She was sick of this forest.

"Hatsume's craziness is rubbing off onto you." Todoroki-san commented offhandedly, falling into the step with her.

She smirked a bit and peeked at him. "Is it?" Momo asked in amusement.

"Yup. Only Mei-chan would use something like that." Mina-chan said, jumping around her.

She chuckled at it. "Who knows, maybe it always was there and she just brought it to the surface." she told them in a slightly malicious way.

Their dumbstruck expressions only added to her joy.

* * *

Momo released a soft moan as she lowered herself into the hot springs. That was just what she needed after that madness called The Beast's Forest. To soak her body in water and get rid of the stress.

After arriving at the campsite, they had to put up with Pixie-Bob's middle-age crisis. How could that woman behave in such a ridiculous way, claiming a few of her classmates as potential husbands, was beyond her. And the remark that she would be in their position too if she was a guy, didn't exactly help.

What truly shocked her was the behaviour of Mandalay's nephew. Punching Kaminari-kun in the crouch was one thing. But the kid's declaration about not wanting to do anything with 'heroic idiots' completely threw her off the track. She wasn't a specialist of any kind, but she was sure that Koda had a deep resentment toward Heroes. But what could be a cause of this issue? No use pondering over it without information. If she could do something about it, she would. Maybe Mandalay would tell her something when asked about the matter?

She briefly wondered where were the girls from 1-B were. Actually, now that she thought about it, their bus wasn't there, when Pixie-Bob all but made a landslide to shove them into the forest. Shouldn't their classes have more interaction in the beginning? Like joint classes or simulations. All of them were aiming to be Heroes one day, so it only made sense.

"Yaomomo, did you get hit in the forest?" Kyoka-chan asked in concern.

She quirked her brow at the girl. "No. I wasn't even once remotely close to the beasts to get hit. Why do you ask?"

"You have a few bruises on your shoulders and chest." Tsuyu-chan told her, pointing at her upper body.

Before she could get a good look at them, Mina-chan all but showed herself almost right into her face. The girl examined her body, while her grin grew wider and wider.

"Hickeys!" Her friend exclaimed cheerfully and struck a victory pose.

Momo's mind took a second to reboot and process it what the pinkette just told her and reboot yet again. So that's what Izuku meant when he told her that they're going to make sure that she wouldn't forget about them.

A wave of heat hit her cheeks as she quickly covered her body and lowered herself, even more, making her nose barely above the water surface. How could she miss that in the morning?! She would get her sweet revenge on her lovers. But right now she had to face another problem...

"How was it? Who was better? Did you guys go beyond the third base? Come on girl, throw me some meat." Mina-chan kept tossing questions at her, while her body wriggled around and her voice got higher and higher.

"Mina-chan, calm down. It's Momo-chan's love life." Tsuyu-chan reprimanded the class's number one gossiper. Momo was glad that the level-headed girl was here.

"Don't be a spoilsport. Besides she's the only one with love life here. Not only she has a boyfriend, but also a girlfriend. Polyamory is rare, you know!" Mina-chan argued back, putting her hands on her hips and pouting lightly.

"She's right Tsu! Don't tell me that you're not interested even a little bit." Toru-chan chimed in, splashing a little bit of water around.

Tsuyu-chan put her finger on her chin and just stared blankly into space. After a few seconds, the girl turned to her. "Who's a better kisser?"

Not her too! Gazing around she saw all of her friends giving her a look, waiting for her answer. Even Kyoka-chan and Ochako-chan who had large blushes on their faces, clearly not entirely comfortable with the subject.

"THERE'S A PARADISE ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

Momo blinked at it. She had no doubt who just shouted it. There was only one deprived person, who would say something like that. But surely he wouldn't... Wait, she was speaking about Mineta, of course, he would do something absolutely out of line.

However, before she could stand up and do anything about it, shrieks reached her ears and a giant wall of ice rose from the boys' side.

"Todoroki! What the hell, man!" Kirishima-san shouted.

"While I don't approve the wording, I too must ask, why would you freeze Mineta, half of the pool and make a wall, Todoroki-kun?" Iida-san's voice followed right after.

"Midoriya requested me to keep an eye on Mineta and make sure that he doesn't do anything perverted towards Yaoyorozu and other girls. Especially Yaoyorozu." The boy in question replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, your boyfriend really takes care of you, Yaomomo." Mina-chan said smugly, letting out an amused chuckle.

All she could do was nod at it. Maybe she wouldn't punish Izuku as hard as she thought. Maybe.

* * *

Katsuki kept walking around the city without any real aim. He couldn't bear to stay home with old hag nagging his ear off. She was pissing him off. His good for nothing wimpy old man wasn't faring any better. Both of them got on his nerves, so he decided to head out. Like every day he did for the last week.

But of course, he still couldn't get a sliver of the fucking peace. He could run away from home, but there was no way that he could make his own thoughts shut up for a goddamn minute. All his mind was doing was angering him more and more.

All Might's words of... what even that shit was supposed to be? An encouragement? Fuck it, he didn't need that bullshit. What he got was that he was not good enough to be a hero. But he still couldn't wrap his head around 'strength isn't everything'. Only the strong ones could rule, not some wimps.

While all of those lowlives, who basically sucked up to him making him even more pissed off, at the very least saw that he would make it into an industry. That he would be standing at the very top of the fucking world, where his rightful place was.

His scowl deepened as he kicked a can that dared to be in his way.

And then there was that fucking Deku. That useless piece of shit, who somehow got the whole shitty island of nerds and eggheads to kiss his ass because he managed to do something alongside All Might and other extras. The whole, fucking Internet was booming about it, questioning why the fuck Japan had that Quirkless Hero Ban shit. It pissed him off even more.

Especially those comments about Deku being a promising Hero.

Letting out a low roar, he swiped his hand at the low wall and used Explosion, trying to blow off some steam. It didn't fucking work.

Showing his hand back into the pocket, Katsuki started walking again, turning around the corner on his path. But there was only darkness awaiting him.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER AFTER A VERY LONG ABSENCE!

Hey guys! Been a while, huh? Sorry for that, college life and things like LCS really took away my time. I really hope that you can forgive me for it. I'll try to fix it and release chapters in a more constant manner.

So yeah, Training Camp started and as I previously promised it's going to be one of the last things from the cannon. After it, we're moving to more original things.

Now, enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for a next upgrade!


	53. A cooking storm

Chapter 53

"A cooking storm"

* * *

Momo gazed around her, not recognizing the place she was in. It seemed to be some kind of spacious, cosy living room with a big, flat TV, a chimney, huge, comfortable sofa, few bookshelves and a dining table at which she was sitting. Soft music played from somewhere, making the mood all the more pleasant. Looking at herself, she saw that she was wearing a long, red dress that hugs her body just right.

"Do you know what Izuku wanted to do with this fancy dinner?"

She turned to Mei, and her mind just had to stop. She was sure that it was her girlfriend, but at the same time wasn't. The girl wore a simple black, strapless dress and had just a touch of make-up on her face. But what was really weird was the fact that her hair was flowing down her back and was way longer than she ever remembered them to be. That, and the fact that she seemed to be slightly taller, older, and more gorgeous.

"No, not really." Momo replied after getting rid of her bewilderment. Just what was going on?

"Sorry for the wait." Izuku called, entering the room.

Once again, her mind just stopped working. That was Izuku?! He was so tall! Much taller than her. His shoulders were broader, and that white dress shirt hung to his chest tightly, showing how much muscle was under it. His hair still was a fluffy mess that she loved to play with, but was just a bit shorter. He too seemed older and just that much more handsome than she remembered. In his hands were three plates with cakes on them.

"I had to make sure that it baked perfectly. I didn't want to screw the night with a horrible dessert." he explained, putting down the plates and flashing a smile at them.

Mei grabbed a fork and took a bite, moaning in delight. She followed her example and found herself marvelled at the excellent chocolate-plum flavour.

"Glad you like it." Izuku said, looking at them.

"You still didn't say what this night is for." Mei pointed her fork at him with a slight pout.

"I didn't?" he asked, chuckling lightly and scratching his cheek. "Well... we'd missed our seventh anniversary due to Hero work two weeks ago, so I thought that this dinner would be a good recompensation."

Wait? Seventh? What was going on?

"Also..." Izuku started and stood up, walking behind her to stand between her and Mei. Then... he kneeled on one knee and from his pocket he pulled out a black box. "I thought that it's time for us to take the next step in our relationship." Lifting the cover, two silver rings with tiny emeralds were showed to them.

Momo gasped covering her mouth with her hands, as she heard Mei's fork hit the table. Her eyes were moving from the box to her boyfriend's smiling face with slightly pink cheeks.

"Momo, Mei, will you..."

A harsh, rapid, metal banging jolted her awake. Quickly gazing around, she saw that she was in a girls' sleeping room at the cabin, and all of her friends were in a similar state to her. Which was, being rudely woken up.

Snapping her gaze to the doors, she was presented with Aizawa-sensei holding a pot and a ladle, gazing at them with usual grumpiness.

"Ten minutes. Meet me outside." The teacher said, before walking away.

Groans and angry mumbles from the girls reached her ears, along with the sounds of them moving around, trying to get ready for a day.

Kyoka-chan stepped before her and flinched slightly. "Yaomomo... are you okay?" The girl asked fearfully.

"Peachy." she replied through her teeth and released her breath. "Just peachy."

She was so getting back on Aizawa-sensei for destroying the best dream she ever had.

* * *

When she heard that they were doing quirk training, she felt very excited. While there was no denying that Creation was so much more powerful, thanks to the discovery of her quirk being semi-sentient, Momo believed that she could go even further with it.

However, her enthusiasm quickly disappeared when she learned what she was expected to do. Stuff her face with horrible chocolates and produce as many things as she could. For hours.

She could easily say that this was the most boring activity she was ever faced with. She understood the purpose of the exercise, but that didn't make it any more entertaining.

Of course, she chose to create matryoshkas with faces of her lovers and hers. After half an hour, she decided to spice things up and made Izuku's ones with his armour and Mei's in her hero costume. All of them were extremely cute, but after producing hundreds of them, she just didn't care. Her mind literally stopped focusing on her assignment as her eyes roamed around the camp, observing her classmates and students from 1-B, that joined them... Was it two hours ago? It seemed like it was more.

"Why the long face?" Mandalay, who was walking around all the time, stopped next to her with a quirked brow.

"I kind of expected more." she replied truthfully, releasing a drown out sigh.

Heroine chuckled a bit, clearly amused at her misery. "I understand. This stuff can be dull and tedious, but it'll help you in the future." The woman peeked at her arm that was still creating dolls. "For example, you can speed up the tempo of your quirk." she said, smiling a little bit

"Actually, I can't." Momo replied, slightly dejected.

"What do you mean?" Mandalay questioned, stepping a bit closer.

"Along with my boyfriend and girlfriend, I've tested the maximum speed of Creation, depending on the item size. For things roughly the size of matryoshkas, this is the fastest as I can be." Momo explained, gazing at her arm. All of the dolls just kept popping out of her at rather rapid speed. Which was still much faster than it was at the beginning of her education at U.A..

Heroine hummed to herself for a moment. "Is there anything else you would like to try? This training is for you to improve, and if this is something that you can already do, then I don't see any sense at keeping you with this."

Momo looked slightly up and stroked her chin. Was there anything that could do a better exercise for her? She remembered one of her talks with her lovers about possible limits for Creation. Gazing back at the woman, she nodded.

"Great! We're going to have a break in a few minutes, so after it, you can start with that." Then came a slightly predatory smirk, that reminded her way too much of her Mistress. "On another note... Boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?"

Momo blinked at the odd behaviour. Wasn't Pixie-Bob supposed to be the thirsty one? Additionally, Mandalay didn't seem that surprised at the information. "Yes, I'm polyamorous." she replied casually, shrugging off the attempt to fluster her.

Heroine let out a short chuckle. "Sorry about that. Nerumi asked me to check on how are you faring with unfamiliar people asking about your relationship."

Of course, her nosy, vixen of a Mistress would do that. "It's okay. I admit that at first, I was slightly scared of what others would think, but now I don't really care. I'm who I'm, and I'm proud of it." Momo stated truthfully, smiling lightly.

Mandalay released a short laugh. "Just don't say anything about it near Pixie-Bob. She may get even more desperate then she already is."

She nodded at that. She didn't want to have a crazy cat lady gunning her down. Gazing at the Heroine, she saw that the woman was about to walk away. "Mandalay, can I ask you about something else?"

Heroine stopped and turned to her, slightly tilting her head, waiting for the question.

Collecting her thoughts, Momo started. "It's about Kota. I know it's not really my place to ask, but... did something happen to him? He seems to resent Heroes. Like they did something terrible to him." Catching the crestfallen expression on the woman's face, she bowed lightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't ask. I just thought that I could do something to help him."

Mandalay released a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Don't be, you just want to help him." Heroine frowned lightly, biting her lip in deep thought. "My sister and her husband, Kota's parents, were a Hero Team known as Water Hose. They had a run-in with a villain, who went on the rampage. Unfortunately, they died fighting him." The woman paused for a moment, wrapping her arms around her. "People called them true Heroes, saying that their sacrifice wasn't for nought. Most people thought so... But not Kota. For a three-year-old to suddenly lose his parents..."

Momo gasped understanding Kota's attitude a lot more. No wonder that Kota glared at them hatefully all the time. His whole world was destroyed, and he couldn't find his place back again. Most likely for him, they were only adding to that confusion, further fueling his hatred.

"My condolences. I had no idea what you were going through." she said sincerely, feeling bad for bringing this up.

"It's okay. Like you've said, you wanted to help." Mandalay smiled lightly, although the look in her eyes contrasted with it heavily.

Waiting for a few more minutes, the break was finally given to them. Many of her classmates released a triumphant tired cheer and went to grab a bite or take a nap. Momo herself sat under a tree, thinking over her talk with Mandalay. Should she try to do anything with Kota? On one hand, she might be able to help the kid get over his anger, or at the very least take a step in that direction. On the other hand, she wasn't a specialist and had no idea how to act around small children, meaning that there was a risk that she would royally screw up, pushing Koda's resentment even further.

A low hiss next to her brought her back from her thoughts. Looking in the direction of the sound she saw Kendo-chan sitting a few meters away under another tree, massaging her hands with a displeased expression.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked in concern.

The girl hummed lightly and turned a bit to face her. "Yeah, I'm good. Just got cramps all over my palms for using my quirk."

"Would you like an ice pack?" she proposed. A light of Creation already shining on her arm.

"Nah, I just need to massage them. Thanks though." Kendo-chan replied, smiling a bit.

"That reminds me, where were your class yesterday?" she was rather curious about why 1-B was separated from her class.

The girl cringed visually and looked away in shame. "We had to run around a forest and try to catch Ragdoll and Tiger." she said in utter defeat.

Momo quirked her brow at this. How did twenty students have trouble with catching two people? Well… actually, looking at how energetic Pussycats were, especially Ragdoll, she could see that happen.

"O-oh." Kendo-chan said suddenly with a blank expression.

"O-oh?" she repeated, not understanding the reaction.

"Yeah, o-oh." The girl said again, pointing her finger at something.

Following the direction, she saw Mina-chan and Toru-chan talking enthusiastically with a tall, green-haired girl from 1-B. Setsuna Tokage was her name?

"Why is that a problem?" Momo asked, looking back at Kendo-chan.

"You told me that Ashido and Hagakure from your class are gossipers, love romance and such" The girl stated, making her nod in confirmation. "Well... Tokage is the same."

Once again turning toward the girls, she saw them gazing back at her with predatory smiles and shoulders slightly moving from their chuckles.

"O-oh." Momo said, realizing that the training camp suddenly got a lot harder.

* * *

Mei groaned a little, stretching her body and feeling her bones pop right back into the place. After sleeping in the luxury bed that Momo had in her room, the night at the bean bags left her a bit sore. Of course, having Izuku to cuddle with her made it more bearable.

Speaking of him, where was he? Did he already leave to the hangar to start doing check-ups yet again? They'd spend almost all-day in there, making only short breaks for food, retiring way after midnight. Today would most likely be the same. If things went smooth, their work would be done tonight. That's if Toshi's grumpiness doesn't get in the way.

The door to the lab opened and through them stepped her dear friend, munching on the sandwich. Right after him, Izuku showed up, carrying a tray with food.

"Morning, Mei." he greeted her, setting the tray on the workbench. "I've got your breakfast."

She loved him so much. If there was a competition for the best boyfriend then Izuku would win that thing without even trying.

"Thanks." she gave him a kiss before setting down to eat her meal. It was a good thing that Lunch Rush was staying back to serves meals to those who're spending their time at U.A. during summer.

"So what do have in plan for today?" Toshi asked, checking something on his phone.

Mei hummed to herself, trying to remember the list. "We've checked most of the equipment and power units yesterday. Alan did one over on the servers, setting up preferences as they should be. Izuku himself triple checked the NIMSO... I think that just leaves some heavy lifting with moving some stuff around and general check-ups." That is if she remembered correctly. Izuku was for those things.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a burst of laughter reached her ears. Looking to the side, she saw her boyfriend rolling on the floor, laughing so hard some tears leaked from his eyes.

"Izuku?" she asked, completely lost as for why he was laughing.

He just pointed at the computer and continued laughing, harder than before. Toshi moved to the desktop and looked at the monitor.

"Let's see... 'Dear Mister Midoriya', bla, bla, bla more unnecessary pleasantries... 'I'm deeply sorry', some sort of general excuses and other bs... Um, 'I'd like to offer another proposition', bla, bla, bla, even more bs and empty words. 'Sincerely Prime Minister, Tsukasa Torikae'." The boy read through it quickly, munching on his sandwich all the time, and spoke in his usual tired tone. "Wow, that guy really wants your tech."

"I know." Izuku replied, chuckling a little, slowly getting up from the floor. "But no matter what he or Endeavour are going to do, they won't get it."

"Endeavour?" Mei asked. She was sure that the name sounded familiar.

"Burning Trash Can." Toshi supplied with a snort.

Ah, that's why.

"I swear both of them are worth each other. Shameless, petty, aggressive." Izuku said, dusting his pants off. Clicking on the keyboard, he deleted the message with a greatly satisfied smile.

"What if they get really desperate and do something underhanded?" The boy asked, frowning a little.

"In a day or two, we'll be able to leave Japan any minute we want. I've already secured us a stay at I-Island. From there we can decide if we want to stay and attend the Academy or move to the USA." Her boyfriend answered truthfully, releasing a small sigh.

Right, they still were under that threat of the power-hungry government and Burning Trash Can to go after Izuku and by extension after them all. If they didn't start their projects, she was sure that they would already be on the I-Island. Fortunately, her parents were okay with all of this, even encouraging her to follow her dreams. Speaking of parents...

"Toshi? Are your parents okay with you leaving Japan?" she asked worryingly. There was no way that they would leave their dear friend alone here.

The boy shrugged. "Don't know. I don't see them too often. They don't care much about me, so I feel the same about them." he said it, trying to sound indifferent, but still a hint of sadness slipped through.

Mei winced slightly. She may be clueless, but she sure knew when she screwed up. Bringing up the obviously sore subject for her friend, definitely was one of those times.

"Sorry." she said earnestly, scratching the back of her neck.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Toshi replied with a small sigh. "I got used to it." That sounded horribly wrong.

"You shouldn't." Izuku spoke suddenly and smiled lightly at them. "But now you have us as friends, and we're going to make sure that you won't feel like that ever again."

Mei nodded vigorously, her typical, wide grin on her face. Friends were a family too. So in her mind, it was only natural to make sure that her dear friend won't have to face that loneliness ever again.

"Besides, I know a certain blonde hair girl with glasses that certainly would like to keep you company." Izuku added smugly with a small smirk.

Toshi's cheeks suddenly flushed a bit, and his body went rigid. With stiff, hurried steps, he moved toward the doors. "Come on, we have work to do." His voice was a bit strained.

Her boyfriend snickered quietly under his breath and shook his head in amusement.

Why did she feel like she missed something important?

* * *

Himiko looked through her binoculars to inspect the U.A.'s training camp. She still didn't know how Tomura got his hand on the location and was absolutely against it. Unfortunately for her, she had to play along. For now.

However, she was pleasantly surprised when Dabi took command and ordered the rowdier members to stand down. He seemed to be the laziest bun she ever met, but colour her impressed. He showed that he had some oil in his head. For now, she would continue to observe him. If he proved that he could be useful, then she would gladly report it to her master. If not... well, shame.

She peeked to the side at her equipment. While it did its job, the thing was bulky and made it slightly more hard for her to move efficiently. Also, those straps chafed against her body too much. She guessed that she would have to put a little bit more offer than she always did.

* * *

Momo was excited. It was her first time cooking a proper meal for herself. She always had chiefs at home to do it, and her biggest culinary adventure was making a toast. Of course, having no real clue how to do it, she observed her classmates proceed with their prep-work and whole cooking process.

And here it was, the effect of her hard work. A huge plate of curry that mostly came from a box, but curry nonetheless. Taking a big spoon of it, she prepared herself to taste it, already thinking about recreating the dish for Izuku and Mei to try it too.

Horrible, disgusting, repulsive. The rice was absolutely mushy, clearly overcooked. Somehow the vegetables were undercook, and hard to bit into them. And did she just tasted dirt? She was sure that she washed them correctly. The meat was chewy, and rubbery, living an unpleasant aftertaste. Finally, the absolutely bland sauce.

How did she manage to do that? She didn't know. She thought about getting rid of it, but going to sleep without a proper meal was a big no-no. That's if she could call it proper and stomach it.

Gazing around, she saw her classmates tearing into their food. Some more than others. Then she caught the sight of Kota stepping into the woods, only to disappear in the thick foliage.

The thoughts from earlier returned to her. She had considered all the pros and cons of her options, yet she still couldn't decide what to do. She felt like flipping a coin at the moment. However, her mind asked her a very important question in her beloved boyfriend's voice. 'Would you be able to live, aware of the fact that you could've helped, but didn't?'. She knew the answer too well.

Standing up and excusing herself from the table, she followed after the small child into the forest. His tracks and some broken sticks along the way guided her onto the small hill. There she saw the kid, sitting on a rock, a bit too close to the cliff to her liking.

Okay now... how do you engage a five-year-old in a conversation that even adults would have a problem with? Clearly, she didn't think that one through. How to start it? With a simple 'hi'? Or maybe comment about the weather?

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Here was her saving grace. In the form of the angry kid that somehow spotted her out.

Stepping closer, Momo smiled lightly, trying her best to look as friendly as she could. "Sorry, I saw you entering the forest and got a bit worried. It's a really nice place."

"That's my secret base, and you can't be here." Kota replied, snarling a bit at her. "Besides, I don't need some stuck up Hero to come here. It's bad enough that I've to bear with Mandalay and rest."

She refrained from frowning and stopped where she was. Just a few meters shy from the boy. It seemed like if were to come any closer, Kota would once again flip at her. Releasing a small breath, she gathered her resolve and asked. "Why do you resent Heros so much?"

The child looked to be taken aback by her question, but a scowl quickly returned, along with a defensive stance. "What's there not to hate? You all go around calling yourself 'heroes' and 'villains', flashing your quirks, gloating about them. Are you all stupid? All you do is kill yourselves." His answer was as always filled with anger, but a hint of sadness at the end cut through.

The death of his parents must have really hurt him. Momo thought about how she could relate to this? She had no real experience in that matter. Always having her loving parents near here, spending time with her, talking with her. While she had no friends of her age before U.A., she wasn't faced with that kind of misery. If only she...

A silent gasp escaped her lips as the idea struck her. While it wasn't her place to say this, this was the only possible option for her to try and connect somehow with Kota. Momo cleared her throat and gazed at the kid.

"I have a boyfriend back at Musutafu. While he has his family whole, he's quirkless." Peeking at the child, she guessed that the puzzled expression was the best acknowledgement she would get. "He was scorned by most around him, had to grow up without seeing his father, and put up with constant bullying."

"Sounds like a loser." Kota grumbled under his nose.

A slight tick of her eye later, she continued. "But he didn't let it discourage him from his goal. He wants to be Hero more than anything. So he studied and studied until he was able to literally rewrite some physics laws and create a suit that's going to allow him so many helpful people." She paused for a moment. "What I'm trying to say is that no matter how hard your life may be, rejecting the reality will only make it bitter. I know that it's going to be hard to open up, but by closing up, you're going to suffer."

She watched a mix of expression pass on the boy's face, only to return to the scowl. Well, at least she tried. "That's all I had to say. I'm going back to the cabin. Don't stay up too long and be careful on your way, okay?"

Offering a small smile, Momo turned around and walked down the path on the side of the hill. She could only guess if the sound she heard was the wind or soft crying.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'M UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER WITH A GREAT JOY!

Thanks to the long weekend and the fast work of our beta reader, I was able to give you this chapter. Thanks to it I got rid of my great displeasure due to G2 losing LCS. One of the players there is my countryman, so that left me with a sour mood. But well, gg FPX I guess.

Anyway, as the title suggest the storm is cooking and believe when I say that it's going to rain.

Enjoy this chapter and see you in the next upgrade!


	54. The storm

Chapter 54

"The storm"

* * *

Momo took a few slow, deep breaths, emptying her mind of any unnecessary thoughts. Closing her eyes she did her best to tune out all and any sound around her. She needed her mind to be as calm as the surface of a lake on a breezeless morning. Yes, just like that, nice and serene. Now, reaching towards her quirk, she gave it a little nudge with the instruction to do something basic, as simple as it could be.

Feeling the oh so familiar pull from her fat reserves, she directed it where she needed it to be. Which was actually the hardest part of this process. This was literally the second day of using her quirk in different parts of her body, not just from one point like she usually did.

Good, it was going just as she wanted. Nice and slow, no need to rush. It wasn't about the speed, but about getting it right. She just needed to keep the balance...

A sudden clang of metal hitting the ground broke her concentration, followed by another, similar sound a second after.

Releasing a rather irritated sigh, she opened her eyes and inspected her work. On her right was a short, shining, cylindrical metal stick. On her left was very lumpy and croaked bar, just a bit longer than other. Picking them up, she threw them over her head, adding to the pile of others that was growing for the last four hours.

She knew that creating two items at the same time, or 'Dual Creation' as Mei dubbed it nicely, wouldn't be a piece of cake, but this was getting ridiculous.

Grabbing a handful of those tasteless chocolates, she shoved them into her mouth and angrily chewed them, thinking about what was she doing wrong. Right now, the biggest issue here was the fact that either she couldn't distribute her fats equally, or Creation's semi-sentience wasn't as developed as it should be. And the only way to fix it was to train, train and train some more.

Normally she would do that, but right now Momo felt rather pissed at it and opted for doing something else. Settling on fixing up the latter problem, she began producing circuit boards. Electronics always gave her troubles. While she was able to make simple ones that didn't have many elements in them, those big ones, filled with all kinds of resistors, transmitters and whatever else went there, gave her a run for her money.

Although since she started hanging around Izuku and Mei, her understanding of those things, along with other mechanical stuff, greatly deepened. While she was nowhere near their level, she felt that she could probably design some simple gadgets. Who knows, maybe even from her ideas her lovers could develop it further, producing something greater. A happy thought for later.

"Oh please, someone, save me!"

"Don't worry, I'm flying from the skies in my super tech armour."

"And I'm swinging down from a building with my bow."

"Oh, thank you, Heroes! Muah, muah!"

A whole dialogue was done in highly pitched voices, followed by the girliest giggles Momo had ever heard.

Doing her best to hide her utter annoyance, she peeked to the side and saw Mina-chan, Toru-chan and Tokage-san, holding matryoshkas she made yesterday, and playing around with them.

Those three were in tune too much, making the whole 'Let's tease Momo until she tells us everything about her love life' thing really, really hard to deal with. They already tried questioning her about her hickeys, along with many more, embarrassing things.

"Shouldn't you focus on training?" she asked, against her judgement. Maybe if she changes the topic that would make them drop the subject? Yeah... fat chance.

"You're so focused, that you've missed Aizawa-sensei calling a break." Toru-chan replied.

"Focused or..." Tokage-san started, prolonging it for as long as she could.

"Fantasizing about your beloved Izuku and Mei." Mina-chan ended it with a giggle, causing other girls to 'aww' at it.

Momo shook her head, not believing that those three were anyway near the age they should be. Sure, taking every little thing too serious, as Iida-san had in common, wasn't the best approach, but behaving like little kids didn't exactly cut it either.

Standing up and dusting off her pants, Momo walked toward the cabin, wanting to grab a bite of something more filling. Of course, the three-headed, thirsty monster followed her.

"If you're so desperate about wanting to know about my love life, why don't you find someone and experience it on your own?" A very good question in her opinion.

"Well, we could do that." Toru-chan began, sounding somewhat interested in the idea.

"But we can quench our thirst in your juicy experience." Mina-chan followed with a snicker.

"And you playing hard to get makes it so much better." Tokage-san ended, having a huge grin plastered on her face.

Since when did the training camp change its focus from quirks to her patience?

"Yaoyorozu." Aizawa-sensei called her, nudging his head to the side, before walking away.

Gladly excusing herself from the company of the teasers, she followed after her teacher. Both stopping when they were at the back of the building.

"I didn't want to ask about it in the open." The man stared, his voice as monotonous as ever. "How is the class finding Bakugo's failure?"

Momo quirked her brow, clearly not expecting the question. Nonetheless, she answered truthfully. "Except Kirishima-san, everyone is glad that he's permanently gone from the program."

"Any personal thoughts?"

That caught her a bit off guard. "Is this off the record?" she asked, earning a curt nod. "I'm glad that this psychopath won't be allowed to return to the Hero Course. Bakugo is one of those people who think that changing is accepting that their perception of the world is wrong. Due to it, he was just like an aggressive dog that would bark and tear everyone apart, refusing to listen to any voice of reason. My classmates were scared of him, I was scared of him, and society would also be scared of him if he ever became a Hero."

She felt strangely liberated by saying those things. How long did she carry it all inside of her? Since the incident during the exercise? Since she learnt that Bakugo was tormenting her boyfriend?

Looking at Aizawa-sensei, she didn't see any change in his posture or face. But in his eyes, she saw understanding, and she was truly thankful for it.

Actually, now she thought about something. The man may not be the best choice for it, but she didn't have anyone else here to ask about it.

"Um, Sensei, can I ask you something?" she was met with silence, but this was probably the best answer she would get. "It's about Kota. I'm sure that you've also seen how he's towards Heroes, our quirked society overall. What would you do to help him?" she questioned, looking pleadingly at her teacher.

Aizawa-sensei stared at her for a few solid seconds, before slowly blinking. "Yaoyorozu, I'm going to be brutally honest with you... In a few months, I'm going to be a father, and I have no freaking idea what I'm going to do with my kids."

And with those words, he left her absolutely stunned.

* * *

Momo felt pretty excited for the night's activity. Scaring each other, while a bit silly, would surely be a great way to unwind a bit from the harsh training they're doing. Additionally, she was never in a haunted house, so this was as close as she could get to that thrill.

Although...

"I'll scare you so much that you're going to scream their names." Tokage-san whispered that to her, before going into the forest. All while having a giant grin on her face.

This was really getting out of hand. If the girls didn't stop, then she may be forced to use some of her Mistress techniques to shut them up.

"So, how are we splitting?" Kyoka-chan asked aloud.

"How about a lottery?" Ochako-chan happily proposed.

"Sounds wonderful. Give me a second, I'm going to create some slips of paper." Momo answered, already taking the items out of her arm.

Looking at the paper she saw that it had number '6'. Gazing around, she spotted that Todoroki-san had the same one. Walking up to the boy, she nodded slightly smiling.

"Todoroki is so lucky." Mineta said in a whiny tone.

"Mineta-kun, what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to have supplementary lessons right now?" Iida-san questioned loudly, chopping his hand at the little gremlin.

"How could I be there, when some girl would need a man to hug while going through the scary forest?" The student replied, wiping off some droll.

Something about that statement really ticked her off. Did that little perv just assume that she, or another girl, would want to do anything with him? Additionally, all of them were training to become Heroes, so the test of courage shouldn't be all that terrifying.

Todoroki-san stepped between her and the gremlin. Before she could question it, he encased Mineta in ice, leaving only the head exposed.

As if that was the cue, Aizawa-sensei showed out of nowhere, his tired gaze moving from one student to another. Finally, the teacher just shrugged it off and dragged the little perv away with the help of his capture weapon.

"That was..." Ojiro-san started, trying and failing to find the words to describe it.

"Bizzare?" Shoji-san supplied.

"A true mad banquet of the darkness." Tokoyami-san added, nodding to himself.

Shaking her head a little, she looked at Todoroki-san, who stood completely silent. "You didn't really have to do that." she commented, trying to get behind his reasons.

"I know. But Midoriya asked me to." The teen replied, looking away. Was he embarrassed?

Letting out a curt chuckle, Momo smiled. Did Todoroki-san think that he owed them something? Or was this his attempt at making friends? Nonetheless, she was glad that the boy was slowly, but surely, coming out from his shell. All thanks to the beating Izuku gave him.

Speaking of the devil, the pager in her pocket vibrated. Pulling the device out, she looked at the message. 'Don't worry about them. They're just jealous of you.' it read. Although she knew it already, seeing it eased her nerves a bit.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" A distressed call from Ojiro-san pulled her out from her bubble.

Shoving the device back into her pocket, Momo looked up and saw huge piles of smoke coming from the woods. That wasn't right. No one in 1-B had a quirk related to fire, and she was sure that the students weren't reckless enough to start one.

A sudden yelp made her snap her head to the side, only to see Pixie-Bob on the ground with blood flowing down from her forehead. Above her stood two guys. One was a Stain with a reptilian twist to it, having the same outfit, and being heavily armed with swords and knives. Another one was looking fairly normal, like he was going out to a nightclub, holding a long, rectangular item wrapped in a cloth.

Mandalay and Tiger stepped in between them, taking a defensive stance.

"Everyone go back to the cabin. Do not fight. Eraser Head will give you further orders." Mandalay told them leaving no room for argument.

Momo nodded at this. Right now, they needed to make sure that as many of them were as safe they could. Regrouping and planning a strategy for survival was the best they could do right now. She was about to call to her remaining classmates, but suddenly she remembered something that made her blood ran cold. She hadn't see Kota since supper.

She started to panic. The camp was being attacked, and he was somewhere there alone.

"Mandalay!" Momo called, gaining a brief look from the Heroine. "I know where Kota is."

A slight twitch from the woman made it sure for her that she too knew that the boy was in danger.

"Yaoyorozu, go get him and after that return to the cabin." Mandalay called, jumping into the fray to support Tiger.

Turning around, she looked at the remaining classmates close by. Todoroki-san, Iida-san and Ojiro-san, all three of them were waiting for her call. Would they risk going as four to the child's rescue, or should she go alone? What if she encountered more villains along the way? Did she have enough power on her own to protect the boy? Besides, Kota's hideout was quite far from their position.

"Todoroki-san." she called the boy, making her decision. "Please follow me. Iida-san, Ojiro-san, go back to the cabin. Stay safe and try to get a hold of everybody else."

The two nodded at her and ran toward the buildings. She too started running towards the cliff alongside Todoroki-san.

"Todoroki-san, can you use your ice so we can go faster?" she asked hopefully over her shoulder. If not, she would be forced to create something, anything really, to transport them faster.

"Never tried doing it with another person." The teen replied truthfully.

Quickly stopping, she stepped behind him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. The chill air enveloped her, and soon they were shooting forward, leaving the ice shards behind them. This was much faster than running. Plus it was kinda thrilling, even if it wasn't the appropriate moment for that.

A sudden idea struck her. A very risky one that may end up being a giant hiccup later, but if it meant saving others, then she had to do this.

* * *

Izuku carefully watched the video on the tablet. It was a sudden hit on the Internet, despite it being highly controversial. The critique about the state of Japan and its Hero Industry was right to the point of being comparable to Stain's ideology, which left him disturbed. The biggest issue here? He couldn't help but agree with some things said there.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he gave the device back to Nezu and took a sip from his teacup. While normally he would be pleased to have the principal as a guest in his lab, he wished that the subject of the visit was different.

"So, what are your thoughts?" Nezu asked with a hint of excitement.

"It made a lot of sense actually." Mei said, lifting her head up to look at them. She was playing with some of her arrowheads, trying to modify them.

"Yeah, I have to give it to the creators, they really brought out the big guns." Izuku added, frowning slightly.

"_What's rather interesting, is the fact that two major, and many minor newspapers jumped at the subject at nearly the same time and gave a very similar, praising opinion._" Alan added, pulling out the articles on the screen.

"_Yes, while this all is very interesting, I have another question._" Toshi's voice sounded through speakers. "_Why the hell am I the only one moving things around?!_" The boy sounded rather annoyed.

Izuku chuckled and Mei released a snicker at the teen's mood.

"You know that your armour can lift more than mine." he replied, trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape from his mouth.

"Plus you're not alone. Puppy is there with you." His girl added happily.

An irritated grumble was the sweet answer.

"So you're already preparing to leave?" Nezu asked, greatly saddened at it.

And just like that, Izuku's good spirits left him. He gazed at the principal and smiled sadly. "Yeah... unfortunately, I fear that we can't stay much longer here. Torikae and Endeavour are surely cooking up something."

He knew that the mail from Prime Minister was a desperate one, and him giving no reply could be read as taking the piss at the man. Also, he checked some of the major haters on his fan pages. All of their I.P. addresses led him to places related to Burning Trash Can. There was no room for him to stay in his motherland.

"While it pains me greatly to lose four great students, know this. I'm very proud of who all of you become and wish you to make your dreams come true." Nezu said sincerely, offering a small smile.

Feeling his lips stretching from the Principal's thoughts, Izuku wiped out a small tear that threatened to fall.

"Tha..."

"_Sir! I've just received a message from Momo. The training camp is under villains attack._" Alan's voice cut in abruptly.

Mei's screwdriver fell from her hand, Nezu's tea ended up on the floor, Toshi's gasp sounded through the room, and Izuku's heart seemed to stop.

An eerie silence enveloped them, nobody ushering the word, all their minds filled with million thoughts at once.

After what seemed like an hour, Izuku stood up, tightening his fist to the point where his knuckles turned white.

"Alan, Puppy... Turn on Urania."

* * *

**A/N:**

I'M UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER AFTER VERY TIRING DAY.

Whew, what a long day. I don't know why, but after every PE I have a pain in my back, which is really annoying to deal with.

I'm not sure if some of you'd noticed it, but I've switched from American English to British English. Mostly because this is what I have on the college, and I need to get used to it. So from now on no more 'color', 'somber', or 'armor'. I know from statistics that the bigger chank of you, my dear readers, come from the USA. So if anyone is annoyed by that, sorry.

So yeah, as our Beta Reader named the chapter, the storm came to us. With that, I'm going to leave you guys till the next upgrade.


	55. When the heroes arrive

Chapter 55

"When the heroes arrive"

* * *

Momo bit back a hiss. Her feet and right hand were freezing due to Todoroki's right side. The teen was shivering, frost building upon his limbs. He desperately needed to use his flames to get rid of the early signs of frostbite.

Fortunately for them, they were closing to Kota's 'secret' hideout.

Fearing about the potential villains in the area, she instructed Todoroki to move head on to the cliff. When they were near it, the boy pushed his quirk with a small grunt, creating a pillar, rising them up.

She was about to call the child, but her voice died in her throat when she saw that he was about to be crushed by a giant, muscular arm.

"Get away from him!" She screamed, making a dense ball, and throwing it with all her might.

The projectile hit the cloaked villain, earning a low growl, but ultimately giving them time. The person turned towards them, showing the left side of the face that had a deep scar, an artificial eye, and an unsettling grin.

"Sweet, more people to beat up!" The man said in delight, following the statement with a crazed chuckle.

She didn't like that tone, and she certainly didn't plan on dying here. "Todoroki! Aim your flames low." She ordered, rushing in.

Barely going under a swat that would no doubt put her out of commission, she grabbed Kota, dropped a small ball, and jumped away, shielding the kid from what's to come. After a wave of heat, a small explosion rung up from the ball containing a gunpowder mixture.

Looking at Kota, she was glad that the boy was unharmed, even if he was scared and probably stupefied by their sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Kota asked weakly, standing up on his shaky legs.

"We came here to save you." She replied and smiled brightly, trying to ease the child's worry.

A loud, obnoxious laugh reached her. Turning around, she saw the villain going out of the flames, discarding the burning cloak, leaving himself in a tank top and pants. The man was very muscular, and muscle fibres were moving around his arms.

"That was one hell of a bang." The criminal said, grinning widely. "You got in between our reunion, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to squash you like bugs." His eye wandered between her and Kota, finally stopping at Todoroki. "Oh, you!" He said, pointing at the teen. "You're from the list. It must be my lucky day."

The student took a defensive stance, flexing his palm. "List?"

"Yeah, that hand-freak has a list. You're one of a few we have to kidnap. You being here really saves me a lot of trouble. I hate forests." The villain replied, moving his shoulders around.

List? Kidnap? Hand-freak? All of that didn't sit well with Momo. Plus he said that there were more to take away. They needed to get away from here as fast as possible and relay the message to Aizawa-sensei. But the issue was that she didn't know if they could.

Looking at the muscle fibres, she could guess that the man had some kind of Muscle Manipulation quirk. That usually meant inhuman strength and reflexes. The villain would easily catch up to them and leading him to where her classmates were, certainly wasn't a good plan.

Looks like they had to fight.

"Todoroki, buy me a few seconds." She asked, her mind already searching for the proper chemical formula.

The teen released a wave of ice with spikes, wanting to drive the criminal away from them. But to their surprise, the man's arm got enveloped in even more muscle fibres, which swatted at the incoming ice, breaking it to pieces.

"That was lame." He commented with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Right after it, vibrant, orange flames followed, causing the man to jump away. Giving them the time they desperately need.

"Kota, put this on, please." Momo said, giving the boy a breathing mask, tossing another to her classmate. Standing up, she created her own. "I'm going to run at him." She declared, pulling out staff with rubber near the centre part from her arm.

"Don't be ridiculous. This guy is way stronger than any of us." Todoroki's worry over her was a bit sweet but unnecessary. She was well aware of that fact.

"Then I'm counting on your support." And with what she rushed at the villain, who only grinned wider.

They met in the middle, her hitting him with her weapon on the shoulder. The man didn't seem to notice it, as his fist plunged down. Gracefully dodging it, she started dancing around him, striking whenever she could.

Ducking under a swat, she aimed at his face, only for her strike to be intercepted by a mass of muscles that caught her weapon and didn't let go. Seeing the overly satisfied, bloodthirsty smile, she smirked lightly and pushed the small button, making electric current course through the man's body. Hearing his yell and seeing his body spasm a little, she hit into the area that had absolutely no protection. The crotch. The criminal howled loudly and kneeled on the ground from the pain.

"You bitch!" He shouted, trying to reach her.

Unfortunately for the villain, a thick layer of ice crept onto his body, encasing it almost completely.

Putting a bit of distance between them, Momo's thigh shined with the light of Creation and from it popped out a few cylinders. She kicked them toward the man, who literally flexed of the ice, as a mass of muscles wrapped itself around his torso.

"I'm going to break you in two for that!" The man shouted with a red, angry face.

"Don't think so." She replied smugly. "Fire!"

Todoroki's fire rushed past her, hitting the ground where the containers were. A giant, pink cloud surrounded them, obscuring their vision.

Momo smiled to herself, silently thanking her lovers for synthesising Midnight's quirk. The reason for doing this was simple. The more muscle you have, the more oxygen you need. All she did was to make sure that the villain's breath became erratic, making him swallow a whole lot of the sweet gas.

Something moved in the thick fog. Her body reacted on its own, making her jump back. True to her instincts, she was met with a giant fist that pushed her even further back. She hit the ground painfully and rolled past the boys.

Kota ran to her, hovering above her, not sure what to do. Ignoring the soreness on her body, she reached her hand up, taking and squeezing the kid's palm, signalling that she was okay.

Heavy steps sounded from the cloud, and soon the villain showed up, swaying his huge body left and right. She was amazed by the man's tenacity. This amount of gas would put anyone out cold, but here he was, struggling to stay awake and still making his way at them.

"Todoroki-san, do you remember the Sports Festival?" She asked, making the teen flinch. "Then you know what to do."

The student nodded and stomped hard on the ground. Then... a massive iceberg rushed forward, burying the villain underneath it.

"I've left an air pocket, so he won't die." Todoroki-san announced, taking off the gas mask.

She nodded at it, they didn't want to accidentally kill the man, even if he wanted to do that to them. Releasing a sigh, she stood up, groaning due to her battered body. They were lucky that the criminal was cocky and wanted to play with them.

A hiccup reached her ears. Looking down, she saw Kota furiously rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Kneeling down, she reached her hands toward the boy, wanting to give him a hug, only for the child to swat his palm at her.

"Why?!" Kota screamed at them. "Why would you save me?! I was rude to you, even punched that one guy in the junk. I screamed at you to leave me alone. But... but you still came to help me, why?!" He took a rasped breath. "Why would you risk your life?" The kid added in a whisper.

Momo believed that this was the moment when she finally understood Kota. The kid wasn't just angry at the world for losing his parents. He was scared. Scared of seeing more death, needed or not. That's why he was isolating himself from others, using that hatred as a mask. He was scared of getting attached and losing important people again.

Moving a bit closer, she enveloped him in a gentle hug, making small circles around his tiny back. He wanted to know why they saved people. Why they risked their lives protecting everyone and anyone, even at the cost of their own lives, and she was gonna tell him the reason from the bottom of her heart.

"We did it because if you got hurt we would feel awful for not helping you. Your aunt, Mandalay, and others from Pussycats would be sad." She told him tenderly. "We're future Heroes, and for us, every life counts. Of course, our families are going to be worried or scared if something bad were to happen to us, but they'd understand that we did it for a greater good." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that to us, the reason doesn't really matter. You were in the need of help, and that made us move." Momo really hoped that she got through to the boy.

"Sometimes we don't even know that we needed that help. Be it by our anger, sadness or other things." Todoroki-san added, stepping closer to them, and glancing at his left arm.

She didn't know if she referred to himself or to Kota... Probably both.

Standing up, she took the child in her arms, keeping him close. "Todoroki-san, we need to get to the cabin. Do you think we can use your ice again?" The building was rather close, but she didn't want to risk another run-in with a villain.

The teen called his flames for a few seconds before replying. "Absolutely."

* * *

Shota didn't believe that he had good or bad days. All of them were grey, from time to time sparkled with a bit of colour. Be it from spending time with his husband and wife, playing with lovely, adorable cats, or tortu... training his students.

But right now Shota thought that this was some kind of a freaking accumulation of bad days squeezed into the last few months. First Midoriya and Hatsune corrupted his class, spreading the 'Problem Child Disease'. Then Bakugo turned out to be as unstable as one could get. Of course, there was also the Hero Killer's mess and Endeavour's ego combined with the Prime Minister's greed.

And right now the training camp, that was supposed to help the kids in their future, turned out to be closer to a death game, because villains thought that it would be a fun idea to come over.

Shota would let his grumpy mind carry on if not for the freaking hot, blue fireball thrown at him. Thank god for his absolutely hellish training regimen and honed reflexes, or else he'd be a toast.

Looking through his goggles, he glared at his current problem. At first, he would say that they were twins, but even twins don't look exactly the same down to the T. Same scars, same clothes, same quirks, same voices... It was almost like they were clones.

What was worse, they were smart. They never were in his field of vision at the same time. If he went after one, then the other would try to blindside him. And getting close was a problem itself, due to their fire quirk. Those flames were even hotter than Endeavour's one.

He cursed himself for not taking Night Raven with him. He didn't think that it would be useful, so he only took goggles and armguards. From now on, he was going to even sleep with it.

"Yo, Eraser, honestly I'm impressed." The one on the left said sounding bored.

"Yeah, I thought that we're going to turn you to crisp and burn the building, but you really are skilled." The other added with exactly the same voice.

Okay, now Shota, focus. Judging from this guys behaviour, the rest of the villains should be at least somewhat organized. That meant this wasn't a mindless raid. Which left him with one question. "What is your objective?" He asked, judging the distance.

Both of them chuckled and smirked slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know." they said in sync.

He kind of guessed that this would be an answer.

Both of them threw small, blue fireballs at him, one low, other high. Forced to dodge to the side, he rolled on the ground and immediately kicked hard against the ground, shooting himself forward. A low wall of azure flames arose in his way, making him jump to his right quickly.

Glaring ahead, he saw that those two shifted their position, so both of them were lingering at the edge of his vision. But what was worse about it, was the fact that Shota was now directly between them and the building. Crap, he'd been played.

Villains chuckled menacingly at him and lifted their hands, blue tongues of flames already licking their fingers. Using Erasure, he cut off their quirks, but even with the goggles, he still couldn't look for too long, due to his injury from U.S.J..

Shooting out his capture gear, he pulled a trick from his wife's book and used the material as a whip. He hit one of them across the face, staggering him. The other was already making his way out of his field of vision, but Shota followed after, angling himself so he could keep an eye on both of them.

Once again, he tried to attack with his cloth, this time aiming for the legs, but the criminal jumped over it and rolled on the ground. Quickly shifting his gaze to check on the other villain, he saw him running straight ahead at the cabin.

He sprinted at the guy and tackled him onto the ground. They fought about dominance and Shota came up victorious, pinning the man under him. However, before he could take out this one, he felt something hot coming closer. Quickly jumping back, he saw a fireball passing before his eyes and singing some of his hair.

The downed criminal quickly stood up and scrambled back to his partner. And with this, they're back to the square one, the only difference being that Shota was a bit more out of breath than earlier.

The situation was looking grim. He really needed some kind of miracle right now.

And the giant wall of crystal ice, separating him from the villains would do.

Snapping his gaze to the side, he saw Todoroki and Yaoyorozu run to him. The girl was carrying Mandalay's nephew, who clung to her as his life depended from it.

"Sensei, what's the situation?" Yaoyorozu asked right away, putting the kid down. The child quickly behind her leg.

He was about to answer when the wall melted, thanks to the blue flames. Two smug grins appeared behind it.

"This is the situation." He stated unhappily. God, damn it, can't he have at least something good happen to him once?

"Your students, I presume?" One of them asked, taking a step to his left.

"Huh, maybe the odds are more manageable for you now, Eraser? You seemed to struggle with us." The other added, moving to the right.

Todoroki's right arm covered in frost, while his left ignited, and Yaoyorozu's palm shined a little, both were ready for a fight. Normally he wouldn't allow that, but he guessed that he didn't have much choice in that matter now. He needed help to apprehend those two and help his other students.

Suddenly the trees around them begun moving due to a wild, powerful gust of wind. A ray of bright light cut through the night, illuminating them all.

Looking up, he did his best to make sure that his eyes didn't pop out from his sockets. What the heck was that?! From where did it came from?!

Suddenly, two sounds similar to rockets was heard before stopping. A few seconds later two figures landed between him, his students, and the villains. He saw the backs of two familiar, shining armours, one green, another purple, standing tall and proud.

He felt a giant grin split his face in two. Finally, something good happened.


	56. The cavalry

Chapter 56

"The cavalry"

* * *

To say that he was worried would be like saying that All Might was just a Hero. He was terrified. His girlfriend was supposed to have a good time - or as close as one could get to it with Aizawa-san there - but instead was attacked by a bunch of villains. Well, her and other students, but she was more important, no matter how bad that sounded.

Izuku's decision to go there was an obvious choice. He was well aware of the consequences. He was basically playing himself into the dirty, sticky palms of the Prime Minister and Burning Trash Can. Did he care? Not really. They could always run away from Japan after securing the training camp.

He would feel bad for not saying goodbye to his mom, but he knew that she would understand.

Hopping onto the board of Urania with Mei and Toshi, they turned on the damn thing and speed to the location of the camp. He was pretty sure that the new invention broke some of the pre-quirk Guinness Records, but he would think about it later.

Right now, he and Toshi stood their ground, playing the divider, between his girlfriend, her teacher, classmate, a little boy, and two identical villains. He focused entirely on the criminals' shocked expressions.

"Nice su..." The one on the right begun saying, but a quick repulsor blast silenced him, pushing the man on the ground. Izuku wasn't playing the nice guy anymore.

Toshi swung his whip, striking the torso of the other villain, downing him instantly.

Walking a bit forward, he raised his hands, aiming carefully at the criminal. "How many of you are you there? What are your objectives?" He asked coldly, being wary of any potential tricks.

The man chuckled and smirked lightly. "Beats me." He replied smugly.

Just as the azure tongues of flames showed up on his face, Izuku released his blasts, one to the chest, other to the head. Imagine his surprise when suddenly the whole body turned into mud.

A sound of a machine gun rang through the clearing. Turning to the side, he saw Toshi standing above another pile of mud, a little smoke coming from the rifle on his shoulder.

"I've used my quirk on him, but it looked like he had no memory at all." The teen told him, gazing around for any sign of trouble.

Releasing a quiet sigh, he turned around and walked to his girlfriend. Opening his face mask, he smiled a bit at her and pulled her into a hug.

"We were scared." He whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

Momo chuckled briefly. "Sorry for worrying you." She pushed herself off a bit and kissed him lightly on the lips. "But can you tell me one thing? WHAT is this?!" She shouted, pointing at the sky.

Izuku smirked at her and looked up. A few hundred meters above them was Urania, his new pride and joy. His own helicarrier.

He designed it to be as close to the movie version from the first Avengers as he could. But of course, there were some changes. For starters, it was much smaller, closing to only a hundred meters, and had only one deck. There were only two turbines that gave more than enough lift to keep it in the air. At the back was a ray of big repulsors that served as the thrusters to push the whole thing forward. He wanted to have it use the repulsor tech for the lift too, but it would take too long to create repulsors of that size. The whole thing was constructed using Puppy's old, zero pointer body for the mainframe.

He really needed to send a giant 'thank you' to all workers and factories that took part in creating that piece of art.

"Let's call a fancy, private air cruiser." He replied, chuckling at the gawked expression of Todoroki-san and the little kid. Kota if he remembered correctly.

Hearing a sound of repulsors, he turned to the site and saw his other baby closing into their position. The Quinjet.

It was slightly similar to the ones in the movie. It had folded wings and very aerodynamic shape, but for the thrusters and hovering it used a set of repulsors. Plus Mei was the one who decided on the paint job, so it was black-gold. Not that it looked terrible, it just wasn't his style.

"And this is fancy, private aeroplane?" Momo questioned, shaking her head in amusement.

He just nodded, smiling brightly.

The Quinjet settled down, and the back door opened, through them, Mei shot out, enveloping their girlfriend in a tight hug.

"You're never ever going somewhere without us again." The girl whispered loudly, her voice shaky. A few tears escaped from her eyes.

"I won't." Momo said, planting a kiss on top of Mei's head.

Puppy walked out from the aircraft, carrying Night Raven. When it gave the device to Aizawa-san, he could swear that he saw the man hug it tightly and even kiss it.

"Alright, listen up!" He called out loudly and clapped his hands to get others attention. "From Urania, we saw that the fire is slowly spreading through the forest. We've already called authorities, but it's going to take a while for them to arrive. Until then..." He peeked at his girlfriends. "Mei, take Puppy and the Quinjet and go to that area with the purple cyclon. Check it out and search for any students." He commanded, getting a nod from her. "Toshi and Aizawa-san spread out and fly around the forest. Take out any villains that you find and escort the students in that direction."

"Since when are you in command?" Eraser questioned nonchalantly, securing Night Raven's straps around his body.

"Did I say anything wrong?" He asked with a smug grin.

"I'll go around and look for the students nearby." Momo declared, putting on her visor that no doubt Mei grabbed from the armoury.

"I'll go with you." Todoroki-san said, stepping closer.

"Actually, Todoroki-san, I'd prefer you to stay here." Izuku told the teen, getting a raised eyebrow. "You're arguably the strongest student on the camp. With your ice and fire, you can protect the cabin from any villains that come here." He reasoned with the boy, believing that the student would turn this place into the fortress.

"Also you're on the villains' kidnap list." Momo added, accidentally dropping the figurative bomb.

"THE WHAT?!" Aizawa-san asked harshly, snapping his gaze to Todoroki-san.

Izuku released a sigh. Great, another worry on their heads. Not only they had a bunch of villains but also had to fret over kidnapping for whatever reason the criminals had.

"Enough talking. Spread out." He commanded, watching all of them move, leaving the clearing. He too was about to fly off, but he felt a tug at his arm. Looking down, he saw the kid gazing at him shyly.

"My aunt is out there... Can you save her?" The boy asked in pleadingly.

He smiled lightly before closing his mask. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Hitoshi flew high up to get a good grasp of the situation. North-east from here was that giant vortex of purple mist that Mei was going to fly towards. Eraser Head went north-west, pushing Night Raven to its limits. He guessed that the man was anxious about his students. Izuku speed towards the clearing that had four people in there, who fought among each other. The whole arena was enclosed in a ring of blue fire that was slowly spreading to the different parts of the forest.

Straight north it was.

Lowering himself to fly just above the treeline, Toshi searched with his eyes for any students or villains, who would no doubt hide somewhere in there. But his mind was occupied with something else.

He thought about how his life had changed from the Sports Festival. He got to meet and became friends with three amazing people, who didn't think of him any less due to his genes. He was on the path toward heroics along with those people. Honestly, he would die for any of them... A gruesome thought, but true nonetheless.

How would his life look like if he didn't stop when Mei called him? Would he still be stuck at Gen Ed, wallowing in the self-pity? Would he be bitter about not thinking about ways to make his dream come true? Like training his body, taking up martial arts and so on. How much more dull his life would be if he chose to continue isolating himself from the world?

He shook his head lightly. It wasn't the time to be distracted with that kind of thoughts.

A sudden movement that he almost missed made him stop. A student with a bandana, carrying another student over shoulders was running through the forest at the neck-breaking pace. Behind him was... What the heck was that?!

A large creature with mint green skin, a weird purple helmet that left part of the brain exposed, and gag in its mouth. Six long, muscly arms growing from its back, each ended with a deadly chainsaw.

Was that a Nomu? It had to be. Hitoshi saw the footage of those monsters as they ran amok on Hosu. And now he was about to face one of those freaks... JOY.

He flew down, speeding up as much as he could. Correcting his course, he flew directly behind the monster, and at the last second, he twisted himself in the air, hitting it with a vicious kick. The beast stumbled and growled at him, but before it could attack, Hitoshi unleashed dual repulsor blast, pushing the thing into the trees.

"Who are you?!" The boy asked, catching his breath. He must have run for quite a while.

"An ally." He replied shortly, landing on the ground and observing Nomu. "What's her status?"

"She's unconscious. She breathed some of the gas." The teen informed him. "Some of my classmates ran that way, hoping to stop it from spreading."

Hitoshi clicked his tongue. While he commended the effort, he couldn't help but think that those guys basically delivered themselves on the silver platter to the villain. And if any of those students were on the kidnap list, then it only added the worry.

Before he could say anything else, the beast rushed at him, swinging its arms widely. Leaning back, he avoided the deadly blades. However, he didn't expect it to use its normal arms, grabbing him in a most likely bone-crushing hug that made his armour whine slightly from a pressure. Thinking fast, he unleashed a volley of rubber bullets, straight into Nomu's head, breaking the hold and helmet. Boy, was that thing nasty.

Uppercutting the thing's head, he used a short pulse from his feet repulsors, lifting himself up and driving his elbow to the exposed brain. The creature screeched loudly, and its knees buckled. Swinging his arms over his head, he released his whips and brought them down onto Nomu's back.

"Down, dog!" He yelled as it fell. Creating some distance between him and the monster, he peeked at the student, who watched the display in awe. "Hide somewhere." He ordered, getting the teen out of the bubble. Quickly selecting a contact from the list, he opened the channel with Mei. "Gearhead, be careful there. The gas is some kind of sleeping agent, similar to Midnight's mist. Plus some students went out there to try and solve the issue." He told her, watching as the beast slowly rose up. Why won't that thing just stay down?

"_Copy that. Thanks for the call._" Mei replied quickly and closed the link.

Rolling his neck, he planted his feet firmly on the ground and lowered his stance a bit. The armour on his torso opened, showing two massive speakers.

"Let's see how you like it." Hitoshi murmured with a lazy smirk.

Activating Present Mic 3.0, he unleashed a powerful sound wave. All the trees on its way were raptured in some places, even a bit of ground got blown away. As for the Nomu, it was brought down to its knees, its whole body shaking. He could only try and guess if the creature was screaming.

What shocked him was the fact that it actually started moving towards him. It crawled on the ground, planting its hands deep into the soil, to close the gap between them.

Okay, the strongest thing in his arsenal didn't do anything against it. Fan-fucking-tastic. He doubted that his machine gun would do any better. He could change its mode and use demolition ammo, but if it also proved ineffective, he would be in trouble. Plus when he hit it, he could feel that this thing was tough as brick or even harder.

Wait! Hitoshi's lips stretched into a wide grin as he found a solution.

Cutting off P.M. 3.0, he selected the right type of ammo. The beast rushed at him, the second the sound waves vanished. Using a barrage of repulsors blasts, he stopped the creature's assault, waiting for his machine gun to reload its ammunition.

Nomu veiled loudly and pushed through the attacks. Jumping up, it swung one of its chainsaw-arms down at him...

Only for it to be blown away with a loud bang. When it got closer to him, Hitoshi swung his fist, unleashed a vicious haymaker to the things temple, knocking it to the side. He was so thankful that Mei gave him some highly penetrative ammunition. He only had four shots left but looks like it proved to be effective.

Looking at the creature, he saw that black, thick blood was coming from the damaged limb. Nomu sprung back to its and screeched loudly. He wasn't sure if it was from pain or if it was some kind of battle cry. But he was sure as hell that he managed to piss off the beast.

Once again it charged at him blindly, but with his precise shots, he made it stumble along the way. Now, the good news was that the beast was down to two regular arms and one chainsaw. The bad news was that he was out of his ammo.

Due to its closeness, he couldn't react in time when Nomu rushed at him and pinned him with its shoulder against the tree. Using his left, he tried to pry it away from his, but it wouldn't budge. What added to his problem was the fact that chainsaw was slowly closing to his head, as the chains dug deeper and deeper into the wood.

"Get.. of... ME!" Hitoshi yelled, unleashing Unibeam at the beast.

The horrible stench of burned skin and meat made him gag, but he didn't give and continued pressing his chest at the release mechanism. Activating repulsors in his feet, he finally gained necessary power to escape the from the monster.

Putting a bit of distance between him and Nomu, he looked at the beast and discovered that ultimately he got rid of its left arm, leaving still smoking wound on the shoulder. The remaining chainsaw-arm was also damaged, hanging limply from the back. The creature itself writhed in pain, supporting its weight against the tree.

Before he could proceed with rendering the thing unable to fight, it suddenly snapped its head behind. Giving out a curt whimper, Nomu stood up on shaky legs and started running away, quickly disappearing in the thicket.

Hitoshi thought about chasing after it but decided against it. He still had students here that needed to be secured.

Finding them after a short search, he kneeled next to them and opened his helmet.

"Did you beat it?" The teen asked, hopefully.

"It ran away, but I don't think it's going to pose a danger to anyone." He was sure that the beast, while still out there wouldn't be able to fight. "Can you walk? We need to get out of here." He wasn't sure if the location was safe.

The student nodded and took his classmate in the princess carry hold.

"_Everyone, we have a problem._" Not even three steps later, Aizawa-san's voice rung in his earpiece.

* * *

Mei was so glad that they ended preparing Urania in time. She was proud of that baby. Not only it was a great use of Puppy's old body, but also it was one of the greatest masterpieces that she ever took part in creating.

But what she was even prouder of was the Quinjet. During the works on that massive project that had few builds in it, she personally oversaw that one. While the design changed several times during the construction process, it turned beautifully. It had a sleek look, was super-fast, and was stylish.

BUT what was even more important it was completely waterproof and could go to space if launched correctly. Beat that fancy aeroplane from I-Island!

Mei couldn't even describe how glad she was that her girlfriend was safe and sound. She was mortified when they heard the message from her. The visions of Momo being wounded just flooded her mind and made her heart clench tightly. She didn't know what she and Izuku would do if their girl ended up in a hospital, hooked up to machines, barely clinging to her life... Or worse. She didn't like worse.

"_Gearhead, be careful there. The gas is some sleeping agent, similar to Midnight's mist. Plus some students went out there to try and solve an issue._" Toshi's voice cut through her headset, stopping the gruesome thoughts from overwhelming her.

"Copy that. Thanks for the call." She replied quickly, already changing her focus back to the mission.

Clicking a button on the panel, she closed the air circulation so not even one ounce of it would get inside.

They got closer to the vortex, and Mei steered Quinjet to do laps around its centre. Was the gas flammable? If yes, then it could easily explode, thanks to plasma from repulsors. This wouldn't be good. They already had conflagration at their hands.

Hovering above the eye of the cyclone, she saw a lone figure standing there, smoke pouring from their body. So that was the source. Zooming with her quirk, she saw that they held a gun in their hand, aiming somewhere ahead of them.

Could the students be there already? She frowned lightly at it. What could she possibly do to overcome the situation? Obviously, take out that villain. But how?

She sighed silently. Looks like she needed to get her hands dirty.

"Puppy, we're going to do something risky." She announced to her baby and further elaborated on her plan.

Making sure that her child understood it completely, she stood up from her pilot sit and moved to the back of Quinjet. Fishing out a breathing mask, she secured it around her face. Taking her bow and quiver, already having one arrow in her hand, she signalled to Puppy that she was ready.

The door opened, and Quinjet sped up, slightly diving down. A purple-ish mist filled the inside of the machine. That was the moment where she knew that Puppy turned off the engine. Why? To avoid igniting the gas.

When they hit the centre of the vortex, she air cleared slightly, and with it, Mei ran to the edge and jumped off. She was quite high in the air, but she believed in her ability to lessen the impact.

Pulling the arrow on the string, she quickly aimed at the criminal. The villain, while certainly caught off guard, still pointed the gun at her.

Leaving everything in the hands of Lady Luck, she released her arrow as the bang sounded through the air.

She bit back the pained yell as she felt the bullet pierce through her thigh. Holy crap that hurt! Not even hitting herself with a hammer was remotely close to it.

Despite the great pain she experienced, she did her best to land correctly, breaking her fall with a roll. However, that just put even more strain upon her injured limb, only adding to the overly uncomfortable sensation.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw that her arrow was stuck in the villain's shoulder. The criminal gripped the wound, trying to lessen the blood loss. The gun laid on the ground. But what was the most important, was the fact that the gas stopped pouring from their body. She already could see the cyclon stopping and slowly disappearing.

Pushing through her suffering, Mei stood up and ran to the best of her ability at the villain. It was more like jumping on her uninjured leg, but it still got her closer to her target.

"Damn you!" The criminal screamed at her. His voice sounded male, but it was rather young.

He lunged at her in despair attempt. But Mei wasn't just inventor. She trained hard her archery and close-quarter-combat skills. She trained hard to protect not only civilians but other heroes too, especially her lovers and friends. Mei Hatsune wasn't just AN inventor, she was THE Hawkeye.

Aiming carefully, she gripped her bow and swung hard, releasing a yell that was a mix of her determination and pain. She hit the villain right on the neck, pushing his body to the ground. She felt right after him, losing her balance due to unsteady footing. Snapping her gaze back at the guy, she saw that he was still conscious and tried to stand up. Oh no, she wouldn't have any of that. Pushing herself slightly up, she punched him across the face, struck his chin. That seemed to do the trick as his body went limp.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled on her back and sat up. Inspecting her wound, she saw that she was bleeding quite heavily, but on the plus side, it looked like the bullet went through her tight.

Taking off her belt, she wrapped it tightly above the place where the wound was, trying to stop the bleeding. While doing it, she looked around and saw a few bodies of students. All of them seemed to be unconscious.

Suddenly from the brush showed up a guy with a weird silver eyebrow and a girl with orange hair. Wait, she knew her. She was friends with Momo, and by extension with her.

"Hatsune-san! Where did you come from?!" The girl shouted, running up to her. "My god, you're hurt." She kneeled next to her and applied pressure to the wound.

Mei bit back a hiss from the action. Black spots began to show up in the corner of her vision, and her mind felt a bit fuzzy. "I'm the cavalry. Others are taking care of other areas." She informed the girl. "Puppy get the Quinjet down and bring me a med-kit." She told her baby through the earpiece. She felt like she was going to pass out soon.

All she needed to do was to pack those students on board and take them back to the cabin. She deserved the rest. She worked hard, got shoot and was awfully worried about her girlfriend.

"_Everyone, we have a problem._" The voice of Hobo-Caterpillar sounded through her earpiece.

God damn it, being a Hero was hard.

* * *

M omo pushed her legs as hard as she could, speeding with her bike through the forest. While she said that she was going to look close to the cabin, she was, in fact, running back to where the route of the courage game was. She knew very well that her lovers and teacher would oppose that idea. Of course, she felt awful for lying to them, but she needed to make sure that her classmates were safe.

She could even express her joy when she saw her lovers and friend, coming to the rescue. The relief washed over her, almost making her forget about the horrible situation they were in. And she wasn't just speaking about the raid on the camp.

Izuku broke the law. He broke the Quirkless Hero Ban Law. Her boyfriend did that just to come and save her and their schoolmates. Were they going to run away from the country with Urania immediately? She was sure that this air cruiser that her lovers build would be able to take them safely to I-Island.

She shook her head, getting rid of unnecessary thought. Right now, thinking about it would do her nothing good.

Coming out from the forest, she was on the path that her classmates took through the woods. Pedalling as fast as she could, she sped down the road. In the distance, she saw three figures. Two of them were Ochako-chan and Tsu-chan. The other one was a girl in a school uniform, two green boxes strapped to her tights, utility belt around her waist with more green boxes, a weird scarf that had a toothy grin on it and a black piped facemask. Around her shoulders were overall three cylinders that purpose remained unknown. In hand, the villainess held a bloodied knife.

"Get away from them!" Momo screamed, gaining attention.

Tsu-chan reacted instantly, pushing Ochako-chan out of the way and jumping back a bit. This allowed Momo to drop off her bike, sending it straight at the criminal. To her great surprise, the girl avoided it effortlessly.

"Yaomomo?! What are you doing here?" Ochako-chan asked, standing up. She had a wound on her left arm that bled slightly.

Producing a bandage from her tight, she gave it to Tsu-chan. However, her eyes didn't leave villainess even for a second. "I came here to help you. Aizawa-sensei, Izuku, Mei and Toshi are checking other places." She quickly informed them, creating a staff for herself.

"Yaomomo... Yaomomo... Yaomomo..." The girl muttered creepily, testing the sound of the nickname. "I like it! I'm going to call you like that too!" The criminal announced, pulling off her facemask, revealing a giant, toothy grin and her rosy cheeks.

Despite how wrong it sounded, she didn't comment on it. She could tell that this girl was dangerous and would cut her to pieces if she wasn't careful.

Hoping that first to strike was first to win, she moved forward, thrusting her staff at the villainess, who quickly sidestepped it. Pushing forward, Momo hit with well calculated, vicious strikes, that were always off by a few centimetres.

Suddenly the criminal ducked low and pushed right into her guard. The knife went upward, hitting the plastic of her visor. Quickly thinking, she kneeled the girl, but the impact didn't feel as it should. The criminal did a backwards somersault, putting the reasonable distance between them.

"Wow! You're vicious, Yaomomo!" The villainess told her gleefully. "You are trying very hard, almost as if you wanted to impress someone." Then she sniffed the air, her grin widening even more. "You're in love! I can tell, you have the same smell around you as I." She said it in a low whisper.

THAT crept the hell out of her. What was wrong with this girl? The crazed look in her eyes and that lovesick blush only added to the uneasiness she felt.

Suddenly the villainess rushed forward, swinging with her knife at her. Momo moved to the side and used her elbow to strike her opponent. However, the girl just ducked a bit under it.

The next thing that Momo felt was something piercing her arm. The villainess then pushed against her, trapping her against the tree. Looking down, she saw that the criminal held into one of those cylinders. From it, she spotted a see-through wire with something red pumping through it towards the back. Her blood!

Using Creation, Momo made a metal pole, destroying her shirt and pushing the crazy girl away from her.

"Oh... You didn't let me take much, Yaomomo." The villainess whined loudly and pouted at her.

Suddenly the girl jumped back as Tsu-chan's tongue struck in the place where she just stood. Looking to the side, she saw her friends standing ready to fight.

"You want to play too?!" The criminal asked, jumping in the air, showing her joy. "I'd love to play with you too! We all can be such good friends! But I don't think I can play anymore. So until next time, bye-bye!" The girl waved at them and jumped into the forest, quickly disappearing in the thicket.

Momo allowed herself to take a deep breath. What was wrong with that girl. She was just so bizarre and weird. Was she mentally unstable? Possibly.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to chase after her or no. From the fight, she could clearly see that the villainess knew how to move around and fight well. Taking her down would be hard. Besides, her fat reserves weren't looking too good.

"Yaomomo, are you okay?" Tsu-chan asked, coming closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied, checking her arm. It bled a bit, but it wasn't anything too serious.

"We should get back to..."

"_Everyone, we have a problem._" Her teacher's voice cut her sentence. Judging from his tone, the things weren't looking too good.

* * *

Shota flew through the skies as fast as he could. He passed through the clearing where Mandalay and Tiger fought with two villains. He had a passing thought of coming down and helping them, but the two were seasoned Heroes and knew how to handle themselves. Besides, looking over his shoulder, he saw that Midoriya was going there.

A small smirk made its way onto his lips. That damn Problem Child risked his freedom, technology and company to come and rescue them. Oh, he was sure that Yaoyorozu being here played the most significant part in that decision. However, he couldn't deny that the boy would be a brilliant Hero. If he managed to escape from Japan, thus from that sleazebag of a Prime Minister's, he would make his dreams come true. Shota could only cheer on the boy and watch him excel in heroics.

Flying above the route of the test of courage, he saw the clearing at which Ragdoll was supposed to be. However, what he saw froze the blood in his veins.

There was no Ragdoll. Instead, he saw his students, Aoyama and Koda, running around, trying to dodge the attacks from the villain. The criminal itself was suspended above the ground, thanks to the long and shard blades growing from his teeth. He couldn't identify who it was, due to them wearing a black straight jacket that hid his the face except for the mouth that was kept open by some clamps.

It looked disgusting.

Activating Erasure, Shota swooped down from the skies. It seemed that while he couldn't erase already extended teeth, he could stop their movement. Twisting in the air, he delivered a vicious kick to the villain's face. The power behind his strike was enough to break some of the teeth and topple the criminal over.

Deploying his wings again, he gracefully landed, between his students and villain. Needlessly to say that two boys were overjoyed to see him coming.

Focusing on the enemy, Shota ran forward. The villain was now lying face down and could use his quirk, which was terrible news. That and he kept mumbling about meat in the creepiest way Shota had ever heard.

The head of the villain tilted a bit and razor-sharp teeth shot in his general direction, destroying the ground on its way. Jumping a bit to the side, he continued sprinting. Using his capture weapon, he wrapped it over the criminal's body and threw him with all his might against the tree.

The man yelled in pain, accompanied by another shout for meat. Now seeing his mouth, the deadly quirk was kept at bay. When he got closer, the villain swung his head, almost hitting him some of the still extended teeth.

Clicking his tongue in displeasure, Shota searched for something within his field of vision that would help him somehow. Spotting a rather sizeable rock, he used his bindings to bring it closer to him. It was heavy and would no doubt seriously hurt someone if it was thrown with a good amount of force.

"Eat this, you freak." Shota mumbled, throwing the rock straight the criminal's mouth. It hit its mark, destroying the deadly blades.

Running up, Shota grabbed the villain by the throat, squeezing it tightly to cut off the air. Additionally, he pounded the head against the trunk. Better be safe than sorry with this kind of bat-shit insane criminals.

Only when he was sure that the villain was put out of commission, he stopped. Dreading it slightly, he undid the clamps and pulled off the hood, revealing a bald man in his thirties. He didn't look familiar to Shota. Tearing the hood off and finding another, this time smaller rock, he made a makeshift gag. While some of the teeth were absolutely broken, he didn't want to have any chances with the guy.

Only when he secured the villain, he turned to his students. Both were obviously relieved that he took down the criminal, who tried to change them into shishkebab.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, coming closer. They were a bit dirty but otherwise seems they're fine.

"Oui, mousier Aizawa. Your dazzling display of skills truly saved us from our miserable fates." Aoyama replied with his usual dramatically posing.

Koda just used sign language to reply.

Releasing a sigh, he looked around for any sign of trouble. "Was there anyone else who went after you into the forest?" The tree line didn't exactly allow him to see inside the forest for any other students.

"Mousier Shoji and mousier Tokoyami were right behind us." Aoyama replied in slight worry.

Signalling at them to follow, they ran back on the route. Rather unsettling thoughts filled his mind. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was worried for his students. He got attached to them, which wasn't exactly ideal. Stupid feelings for anything that wasn't his husband and wife, cute cats and his future children.

He spotted Shoji, who hid behind a thick tree, and looked like he went through hell. The boy also saw them and quickly signalled to stop their movement. Doing precisely that, Shota looked around, he saw something in the deeps of the forest. A giant mass of black that kept swirling. Then a faint whimper reached his ears.

Signalling to Aoyama and Koda to stay and hide, he quietly made his way toward Shoji. One of the boy's hands changed into a mouth and moved closer to his ear.

"A villain attacked us. Tokoyami got scared, and Dark Shadow went on the rampage." The student whispered to him.

So that explained the looks. Peeking out from their hiding place, he saw a giant Dark Shadow. The quirk was larger than he ever remembered it to be. His gaze searched for Tokoyami. After a few seconds, he spotted the teen suspended in the air, writhing in pain as the mass of shadows embraced his body.

Quickly using Erasure, he instantly cut off the quirk, making Dark Shadow disappear back into the student's body. He kept his quirk activated, he stepped closer to kneeling Tokoyami and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're okay now." Shota said reassuringly.

The teen's breathing slowly regulated, and he nodded at him. Then he turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry, Shoji. In my weakest moment, I allowed my darkness to swallow me. Please forgive me for that." He sounded frank and ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry. It's okay now. I'm glad that nothing happened to you." The boy responded happily.

Shota allowed a small smile to pass through his features. Standing up, he looked around, once again checking for any sign of trouble. He didn't saw any. "Listen up, we're going to move back to the cabin. Keep up the tempo and report anything suspicious."

"Yes, sir." Three voices answered him.

Wait... He clearly heard Shoji and Aoyama. Koda replied in a barely hearable whisper, but he still caught it.

Snapping his head back, he only saw three of his students here. Looking beyond them, he cursed and quickly pressed his earpiece.

"Everyone, we have a problem." He called, already opening his wings.

* * *

"You're the Iron Man." The Stain-wannabe shouted, pointing his finger in him accusingly.

Izuku looked at the man, thinking from where the criminal could acquire his codename. During his internship, he had to give it to some police officers, when he and Aizawa-san stopped crimes. But they usually didn't have much of the audience during it. Four-five people at best.

"You know him, Spinner?" The other villain asked, twisting his bulky weapon around.

"Of course, Big Sis Magne. He's the one who killed Stain." The reptile replied, gleefully.

What?! How did he know it?! This information was kept tightly under wraps. Unless there was a leak from the police side, no one should be able to obtain that knowledge.

"You're a real Hero, boy! Even Stain said it at his dying breath." The imposter added, grinning widely.

"Who are you?" Tiger asked aggressively, ready to pound him into the ground.

Getting out of his shock, he opened his faceplate and turned slightly towards the Heroes. "Izuku Midoriya from U.A. High School. I and others came to help." He gazed at Mandalay and smiled lightly. "Your nephew is safe. He asked me to save you."

The Heroine relaxed a bit and sent him a grateful smile. A lone tear of happiness escaped from her eye.

Snapping his faceplate back, he got ready for a fight. The first one to move was that Magne guy... girl... Just Magne. The criminal swung the chunky metal at him, but Izuku just answered with a dual repulsor blast, pushing the villain away.

"I suggest you surrender. You two could barely keep up with two Heroes." Izuku said plainly, trying to sound as intimidating as he could.

"All fakes must be purged." Spinner yelled, rushing forward with his bizarre mass of swords.

Izuku jumped back and fired repulsor blast to stagger the enemy. Tiger took a chance and unleashed a powerful downward strike. But before it could hit the mark, a blue aura enveloped the criminal and pulled him back. Looking to the site, he saw that Magne's weapon had a pinkish aura around it.

Magnetism, his mind supplied him. Fortunately, it was useless against his suit.

Mandalay ran after Magne, chasing the villain away with well-timed kicks and punches. Tiger swung his powerful limbs at Spinner, always missing just by a hair.

Taking a chance, he flew up and moved to Pixie-Bob. The wound on her forehead seemed rather deep. Taking hold of her, he made his way to the entrance of the clearing from the cabin side, away from any fight. Grabbing a bit of material from the skirt, he patched the wound to the best of his ability, hoping that it was enough.

Turning around, he immediately flew up and supported the Heroes with the precise blasts of his repulsors. He didn't want to get in their way, but he still wanted to help.

Seeing that Spinner jumped a bit away, to escape from Tiger's rage-fueled rush, Izuku took a chance and fired a shock-bug at the villain. Electricity coursed through his body, making him lose his footing and tremble on the ground. Using this, the Hero moved in, hitting the criminal hard on the head.

Changing his focus to Mandalay, he manoeuvred behind Magne and using dual repulsor blast, he sent the villain straight to the incoming kick to the gut from the Heroine, that downed the criminal.

"Good assist, Iron Man." Tiger commented, twisting his hands around Spinner's body in a truly bizarre way.

"Thank you." He responded with a happy note in his voice. Walking forward, he pointed his glove at Magne. "Now... be nice and tell us what you know." He ordered coldly.

"Ah, that's not the way to ask a lady, young man." The villain responded with a huff.

Izuku blinked, stupefied by what he just heard. Looking at Mandalay, he saw that the Heroine wasn't faring any better.

However, before he could continue the interrogation, his earpiece came to live.

"_Everyone, we' have a problem._" Aizawa-san called in distress. "_One of the villains managed to capture Tokoyami. He may have other students with him. I'm chasing him. Requesting back up._"

Crap! Just when he thought that the work was over.

"_Negotiator here. I have two students with me, but they're in the safe part of the forest now. Coming to your position, Eraser._" Toshi quickly replied.

"_This is Hawkeye. I and Puppy have a bunch of students with us. We need a minute or two to load them into Quinjet._" Mei said, but her voice sounded somewhat strained, which worried him greatly.

"_Creati here. I have two students with me. They are safe and sound, moving back to the cabin. I'm following to your position. One of the villains went in that direction._" Momo quickly added, sounding a bit out of breath.

Looking around, he saw that Pussycats had it all under control. Standing up, he activated his repulsors and followed in the direction of Aizawa-san. "Iron Man here. I'm going to your position Eraser."

Pumping more power from the Arc Reactor, he sped up. Not even a minute later, he saw Aizawa-san flying a few paces behind a villain that was dressed in the orange coat with a huge, black top hat. The criminal was jumping from tree to tree with surprising agility, covering great distance with every leap. Before them was a clearing on which he spotted more villains. The same guy, who attacked the cabin, another male in a bodysuit and a girl about his age with some weird gear on her back.

Diving down, Izuku sped past Aizawa-san and hit the villain, taking him off course, making him crash painfully against the ground. Landing quickly, he went to grab the criminal but had to dodge an attack from the guy in the bodysuit.

"You're fast! So slow!" The criminal screamed at him, swinging his... measuring tape? The hit actually staggered him and chipped away some of his armour.

Great, another insane guy. He tried to rose his hand to blast the guy away, but he had to give it to the villain, he was quick. One moment he was a few meters away, and next, he was almost at his face. Headbutting the guy, Izuku pushed his feet repulsors and hit the guy with his knee.

Taking a moment to look around, he saw that Aizawa-san was keeping the villain with fire quirk at bay, along with that magician. Toshi also showed up, fighting off the villainess.

"Eyes on me!" His opponent screamed, making a jump kick.

Sidestepping it, Izuku hit the guy square on the stomach, making him painfully fall. However, the criminal was almost instantly back on his feet, swinging with that tape at him as if it was a whip.

Jumping up, he rose up and started showering the ground with his repulsors. It gave him some edge, but not that much.

Suddenly, four black portals with a purple outline opened. Wait, weren't those from that guy from League Of Villains? Kurogiri or something like that.

He spotted that magician was about to pass through one of them. He couldn't allow it. There needed to be something he could do...

"Toshi!" Izuku screamed, rising up his hand. "Blast at me!"

His friend put some distance between his opponent, lining perfectly with him. And between them was their target.

"What?! Are you insane?!" The teen asked but rose his hand regardless.

The fair question actually. "Yes! Go, go, go!"

Their blast collided in the middle, creating a massive explosion that rose a giant cloud of dirt. When it settled, he saw that the fire villain was lying on the ground. Aizawa-san actually dodged it despite the proximity. But where was the magician?

Suddenly, a bright blue light shone, and the man in question popped out, absolutely unharmed. "My, my, that was quite the explosion. Certainly, a great way to end the show." He said, bowing at them. "But we're going to take the prize." The villain added, pulling out two blue marbles from his pocket.

Fortunately for them, Toshi's whip hit the guy across the face, making him drop the shiny marbles. But his mask also cracked, and from his mouth, two more marbles showed up.

"Grab them!" Izuku ordered, already diving down to the closest one.

The criminal in the bodysuit also jumped after the same one. Thinking quickly, he released a bola from his thigh, which hit guy's hands. Swooping the marble, Izuku kicked the man away, accidentally sending him through the portal.

Looking up, he saw that Aizawa-san, Toshi and fire villain also held marbles.

"Compress, release your quirk." The villain commanded in slight displeasure.

The magician snapped his fingers, and blue light shone in his arm, revealing... a twig?! Gazing around he saw that Eraser held another sprig, Toshi had a very confused Tokoyami-san. As for the fire villain, his hand was grasping around Ragdoll's throat. The Heroine was unconscious and bled heavily from her head.

"Could be better... We still have another brat at the base." The fire villain muttered, gazing at them with a smirk. "So long, heroes." He said as he crossed the warp gate that closed immediately after.

He spotted the villainess, who ran straight at the remaining gate. He rose his hands, firing repulsors at her, but she skillfully dodged his shots.

No! She was their only clue now as for where the hideout could be. The other criminal said something about another kid that they already had. Someone who needed to be saved.

Just before the girl could cross the gate, Momo jumped out from the bushes, crashing at the villainess with her bike. The two of them rolled across the ground, his girlfriend coming on top. Without wasting any chances, she struck the girl across the temple. It looked like the criminal was knocked out cold.

"_Sir, the authorities arrived. Firefighters are trying to put out the fire. There are also some ambulances, but too little to transport every student._" Alan's voice rung through his helmet.

"Mei, take the students that you have to Urania. After that, land near the cabin and load others. We're going to transport them to a hospital." He ordered, opening his faceplate.

"_Roger, Father._" Puppy replied to him, which put a pit in his stomach. Did something happen to Mei? He hoped not.

Turning around, Izuku saw the azure haze and thick clouds of black smoke. The raid was over, some villains were caught, all students were safe, even if some required medical attention. Only Ragdoll was taken away.

Even when the cold calculation showed that they were winners, Izuku felt like they have lost.a

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THE SECOND LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SO FAR!

Yeah, you read that right. 1st place belongs to chapter 50 with over 10k, this one is a little under 8k (not counting A/N). I really wanted to get all of the fights in one chapter. Hope you like them.

Of course, this is not over yet. The things are only heating up. Phase 1 of our story is not over yet.

See you guys in the next upgrade.


	57. Aftermath

Chapter 57

"Aftermath"

* * *

Izuku felt like punching something. A wall would do. Or his stomach. Or his face. Maybe that way, he could get rid of his stupidity. Yeah, not likely, but it wouldn't hurt too much to try.

He gazed at the sleeping form of his beloved, pink-haired girlfriend, who lied on a hospital bed, a blood bag hooked up to her arm. Momo sat next to their girl, rubbing her thumb against Mei's palm. Despite her calm expression, he could clearly see worry lingering in her eyes.

It was his fault. If he went there instead of Mei, then she wouldn't be here with a bullet hole in her leg. Toshi also would be able to come from this unscratched. Aizawa-san could turn off the villain's quirk and deal with the criminal before he could do anything.

"Hey." Momo called him, offering a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's okay. We have to get used to this kind of situations."

A frown came over his face. "I don't want to get used to this." He replied with the rebellious voice of a child.

Momo stood up from her stool and came over, sitting on his lap. Her arms snaked their way around his neck. A light peck settled on his forehead. His own arms wrapped around her waist almost instantly, holding her close.

"I know, Izuku." She whispered, sighing a little. "I hate seeing either of you in a hospital, being hurt, while I'm okay." Her fingers entangled themselves with his curls. "Besides, look at how much good we did."

As always she had to be right, didn't she? He couldn't deny it, saving all students from the camp was a great achievement.

After packing up all of the teens and Pixie-Bob on Urania, they transported them to the nearby hospital. The gawked expressions of the doctors at the sight of the helicarrier and Quinjet typically would please him. But seeing as his girlfriend was bleeding to death, he just asked them to take care of her. Not kindly either.

Seeing as most students didn't have serious injuries, mostly scrapes, they were quickly patched up. They were asked to stay, most likely for their parents or police. The ones affected by the gas were hooked onto IV drops and gave MRI scans. Doctors still weren't sure when the teens would wake up.

Recovery Girl also came to try using her quirk to see if it could help with the students' recovery. Unfortunately, there wasn't any sign of betterment. However, she swung by and used Heal on Mei. He felt like he should send the Heroine some chocolates.

He nuzzled himself closer into the crook of Momo's neck. It was over for now. Once Mei healed enough, they'd quickly board on Urania and move from Japan to get away from the mess that he got them into.

A loud knock sounded, and the door opened. Through them stepped a man clothed in a long coat with a fedora hat. In his raised arm was a police badge.

Of course, it wasn't over.

* * *

She screwed up. Correction, she severely screwed up. How did she got caught? By being hit with an electric bicycle and getting hit across her temple. She usually would swiftly and effortlessly dodge it, thanks to her honed reflexes. But she got too comfy with downplaying her abilities, which in hindsight was a bad idea.

Himiko didn't care about those losers from League. They could all die in a hitch for all she cared. However, she cared for her Master. The man took her in and shaped her into who she was today. All by her wish, as she was the one who asked him to help her. She dreaded to think about who would she become if she didn't encounter her Master. Most likely a loser wanna-be villain like the rest of those suckers.

So here she was, locked in an interrogation room, waiting for yet another cop to come and try to persuade her into telling them the location of the League's base. She wouldn't mind spilling the beans, but she was under a direct order to cooperate with them until said otherwise.

The police tried everything. Bad cop, good cop, threatening, pleading, offering a great deal. However, Himiko refused to talk. Literally, she didn't utter a word. When presented with an opportunity, she took a pen and wrote a simple sentence, telling them about her conditions.

Not that she believed that they would happen.

The door opened, and she got ready to hear yet another wish-wash from the police that would make her vomit afterwards.

Imagine her surprise, when through the entrance, stepped a teenager. She blinked, not believing her eyes. Black-green curly mess on top of the head? Check. Big, dark green eyes? Check. Diamond-shaped freckles on each cheek? Check and check. Slightly nerdy, but still cute features? Oh boy, definitively check.

Huh, apparently there was a God somewhere out there.

"Hi, Izuku." She said, grinning widely and giggling a bit at the end. She still needed to keep the charade of an insane girl.

The teen sat across the table, glaring at her. "Just for the record, from the professional side of it, I only agreed, because you're in the police custody." He stated coldly.

That made sense. Himiko could only imagine how much trouble he had on his head right now, due to that foolish law. "And on the personal side?" She couldn't deny her own curiosity here.

"You stabbed my girlfriend. And my other girlfriend got shot by one of yours." Did the temperature in the room just drop a few degrees from how cold his voice sounded?

She held back a wince. Not because she felt bad for stabbing Yaomomo, they were fighting, so all was fair. No, her problem laid elsewhere. Hearing her crush saying that he was in a relationship with not one, but two girls, really stung.

She didn't know when the simple interest in him, changed into that sweet, warm feeling that bubbled in her chest every time the object of her affection was mentioned. It was stupid and irrational to have a crush on someone that she had never met before. But wasn't love supposed to be silly and ridiculous in the first place?

"Any chance for a room for one more?" She asked hopefully, not sure if it was herself or her facade speaking.

Izuku just released a very unamused snort. "Where's the League hideout?"

"Oh... You already want to be done?" She questioned pouting lightly. They'd just met! She needed to learn something more about him. "How about it? You answer a question of mine, then I answer one of yours. Fairtrade, right?" She stated gleefully.

He measured her with his eyes, nibbling on his lip. Damn, that looked hot.

"Shoot." He said after a few seconds.

"Doesn't that Quirkless Hero Ban irritate you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

His brow quirked ever so slightly, and his features changed a bit, giving her a weird look. Looks like he didn't expect that one from her. Adopting a more thoughtful expression, his lids closed slightly, yet still showed his saddened eyes.

"Of course, it irritates me." He replied after a moment, his voice sounded rather pretentious. "Those bastards took away my chance at being a Hero in my motherland. Not only mine; I can't even imagine how many quirkless kids somewhere out there that will be disheartened by it, or those that will be born in the future, were their dreams got destroyed before even existing. It's like saying that only quirks matter in our society." He shook his head, snarling in disgust. "While quirks are undoubtedly a very noticeable feature, they don't define a person. Someone with a weak quirk can be a great person, and someone with a powerful quirk can be a horrible one. Our lives, our identities depend from many more factors. Parents, family, environment, personal likes and dislikes, and so on." Suddenly, he blinked and scratched his cheek, a small blush setting on his face, making him even more adorable. "Sorry, I tend to ramble. Erm, I guess what I'm trying to say is that while it surely bothers me, I won't allow them to dictate my worth based on their twisted beliefs." He ended with a small, graceful smile.

Himiko wasn't just amazed. She was blown away. The words he spoke came straight from the heart. At first, she expected some outrage or despair from him, calling the world for its injustice. She didn't think, even for a split second, that he would be so pure, so open about it, so... like her Master.

She closed her jaw that opened during his rant. "So you're saying that even a villain like me could be someone significant?" Not that she ever doubted her self-worth, she just wanted to dig further to learn more about her crush.

"Yes, even the pettiest criminal can create something great." He answered truthfully. A second later, his gaze hardened yet again. "Now... where's League's hideout?"

Ah right, they still needed to go through that. Let's see they were in Tokyo, so... "They're not far, but also not close." She told him, giggling a little. No one said that she needed to give a direct answer.

He shot her a dirty look but seemed to accept her response. Standing up from his chair, he moved to the door.

"Wait!" She called, making him stop, right before passing the doorstep. "What's a chance for a date?" She asked, grinning widely.

Her reply was in from of a door closed with a bang.

Well... can't blame the girl for trying, right?

* * *

Nezu looked around the meeting room in the police station before the meeting itself started. Best Jeanist, Gang Orca and Edgeshot talked among themselves at one end of the table. Next to them, Kan-san looked over some papers with Tsukauchi-san. Finally, the elephant in the room, Endeavour. The man sat on his chair with arms folded on his chest, glaring ahead of him.

The meeting purpose was to discuss their plan of action against the League Of Villains. They couldn't allow Ragdoll and the unknown teen, that the villains somehow caught, remain in their grasp. Of course, if the suspicions about who was the mastermind behind the group proved right, then they could face a severe problem.

"Where's All Might?" Endeavour all but demanded to know.

"He's downstairs, trying to get information from the villainess captured at the camp." Tsukauchi-san replied, entirely lying to the Hero.

They needed Yagi-san to save his time limit before the raid against the villains began... That is if they could figure out where the hideout was. And seeing as they had no clue at all, their chances weren't the greatest.

Suddenly the door opened and through them walked Aizawa-san, who still had Night Raven strapped to his back. Following him, young Shinso stepped inside, keeping the doors open for young Yaoyorozu who supported young Hatsune. The girl had a crutch in her left hand, avoiding putting all and any pressure in her injured leg.

Nezu felt a bit of guilt for what had happened to his student. He kind of regretted not stopping them from going to help. But at the same time, he knew that consequences could be so much more severe if he did.

Finally, young Midoriya walked inside with an expression that told him that the boy was ready for war.

"What are you doing here?" Endeavour barked, standing from his place, glaring at the boy.

The student's response was silence, he just moved to the table and looked at the map that was laying on it. The look in his eyes showed that young Midoriya was deep in thought.

"I asked you a question!" The Flame Hero yelled, striking his fist against the table. "And shouldn't you be arrested? You broke the law, boy. Additionally, being here makes that the second time." The man added in the disgustingly smug tone.

"I can walk out, but when the press asks why you couldn't rescue a fellow Heroine and an unnamed teen, I won't hesitate to tell them that you refused my help due to your overgrown ego." Young Midoriya replied calmly, taking the pen and using it as a ruler. What was he measuring with it?

His remark only added fuel to the fire, angering Endeavour even more. Now not only the man's flames but also his face were bright red in colour.

"Are you perhaps saying that you know where they are?" Tsukauchi-san asked full of hope.

"Nope, but I am the only one with an idea and resources to find them." The teen replied, his eyes still glued to the map.

"We don't need your help, boy. Walkout and I may not put a lawsuit against you." Endeavour growled with the edge in his voice.

Before Nezu could step in, young Midoriya released a sinister-sounding chuckle and shook his head in amusement as if he heard a good joke.

"You do that, and my mom will take it to the highest court in less than a day." The student replied, smirking at the Hero, who finally backed off.

Nezu smiled at that. He was well aware of just how good Inko Midoriya was as a lawyer. Despite starting the profession late, she quickly proved to be one of the best. As far as he knew, the woman never lost a case, even defending those that seemed to be absolutely hopeless to win.

"I think that adding Midoriya-kun will help us rescue the taken ones." Best Jeanist said suddenly, gaining a nod from Edgeshot.

"I second that." Gang Orca added, looking at the Endeavor with a challenging gaze.

"Endeavour." Tsukauchi-san called with an edge in his voice, staring at the Hero. "If you have any problem with this, the door is open."

The Flame Hero just sat there trying to burn a hole through everyone's heads with his eyes.

"While I see the point of adding Genius Boy, why are the rest here?" Kan-san questioned, pointing at the other students.

"We're a package deal." Young Shinso's reply was accompanied by the girls' nods and smiles.

Nezu could swear that he saw a tiny smirk stretch Aizawa-san's lips.

"Young Midoriya, what is your plan?" He asked, smiling lightly. He was sure that the boy had already something good cooked up.

The teen stroked his chin and looked around the room. "First, I want to determinate some things. Can we have access to Japanese Air Zone without restrains? What's the maximum amount of Heroes we can have without raising suspicion?"

"During special actions with multiple Heroes on board, almost all restraints are lifted, so we can use the sky." Edgeshot replied calmly.

"As for more Heroes, I'd say about four more could be added." Best Jeanist added confidently.

Young Midoriya nodded at that, as he marked a circle around Tokyo on the map that had a few centimetres in diameter. "Okay, here's what we're going to do." The boy put on an earpiece and turned his head to him. "Principal, I need pilots. I don't care if they are military, civilian or a hobbyist. As long as they can communicate with each other and can operate a computer, they're good to go."

He nodded at the demand. It wouldn't be a piece of cake, but Nezu would do his best to find the most suitable ones. "How many do we need? And what for?"

"At least fifteen. Twenty-five would be a perfect number. We're going to make Urania our operation centre. With it, we can quickly cover great distances and remain undetected high in the sky from the public eye." The student turned towards his girlfriends. "Mei, I want you to write a localisation program. Alan will help you do it. Momo, as much as I hate to do it, we need you to be a living factory. Alan is going to provide you with a schematic."

Both girls nodded and gave him a mock salute.

"I don't follow..." Kan-san whispered, looking at the students weirdly.

"You're not the only one." Aizawa-san replied, pointing with his head at the other Heroes, who looked like they tried to wrap their heads around what was being said. "Problem Child, we are not mind-readers."

Young Midoriya blinked at them and released a nervous chuckle. "Sorry. What we're going to do is to triangulate the position of the villains, using Kurogiri's quirk energy signature."

"That's a brilliant plan, young Midoriya." Nezu commented, smiling brightly. Even he didn't think about using the enemies escape tool against them.

"And how are you going to get it, boy?" Endeavour rudely asked.

"We already have it. Before the attack at the USJ, Mei and I had built a device that analysed Kurogiri's energy signature and linked it to the school's scanners. That way we'd be immediately alerted when he opened his portal on the school's ground." The teen swiftly replied.

"While it seems good, we have a whole of Japan to search." Gang Orca stated in worry.

"Actually, no. We only need to check the area that I've circulated on the map." The boy said, tapping his finger on the map. "I've seen All Might before coming here. He told me that he managed to get that clue from the villainess in custody."

Great cover-up, young Midoriya! Nezu would make sure to give the teen praise later.

"Coming back to the topic, Momo is going to produce us the special sensors that I, Toshi and Aizawa-san will place at the multiple telecommunication towers and satellites. After that, we're going to send a unique signal, which in turn will show us every place where Kurogiri opened his portals. The site with the strongest one will surely be their hideout. In the case of there being more than one location, we would have to gamble a bit, but I hope that we won't need to stretch our forces too thin." The student explained further, gaining the nods and impressed looks at his deep thinking.

"Shouldn't we use some of the police force to help us with placing the sensors? It would speed up the process." Young Yaoyorozu asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Young Midoriya shook his head. "We're going to need quite a lot of them, and while it surely would speed up the process, it would also attract the media."

"I doubt that the media would immediately release information." Kan-san stated, stroking his chin.

A frown came over teen's features as he gazed back at the map. "It's only my speculation, but I think that the League may have some connections with media moguls." The boy said dreadfully.

"Are you perhaps referring to the latest video about the Hero Industry?" Best Jeanist questioned.

"The timing of it and positive reaction of many media sites are too convenient to not to take it into account." Young Shinso stated, peeking at young Midoriya, who nodded.

"Right, Urania is above us, and Puppy is bringing the Quinjet to transport us to it. Let us continue on the board if it's okay with everyone." The boy said, looking around the room.

All of the Heroes, except for Endeavour, and the detective rose up and followed to the door. From their expressions, Nezu could clearly see that all of them were positively pleased with the student's attitude and strategy. He would even dare to say that they're hugely impressed with it. Not that he could blame them, that was also his first reaction, when he met the teen.

Hopping down from his seat, he took the tablet in front of him into his paws and looked at it, following others to the rooftop. Opening the files, he selected the list of villains that took part in the raid. Thanks to the database, the police was able to identify the criminals. All but one. His eyes lingered a bit longer on that face.

Nezu couldn't help, but feel ashamed that due to his actions, Touya Todoroki was a villain now.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER THAT IS A PRELUDE TO A BIG EVENTS!

Hey, guys. The end of the year is coming. It's been almost half a year since I started uploading here and I can't wait for the next half a year with you all here. I'm planning to release two more chapters before 2019 ends. And let me tell you... Things are going to happen there.

NO SPOILERS THOUGHT!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next upgrade.


	58. Breaking Point

**A/N:**

There's a spoiler for anime watchers/early manga readers. Sorry, not sorry for that.

Please check A/N at the end.

* * *

Chapter 58

"Breaking Point"

* * *

When Katsuki walked right through a freaking portal that the Warp Shitstain opened on his way and got caught in chains, he expected something else. Like for those League Of Suckers, or whatever their name was, to demand a ransom for him. Or try to make him talk about whatever shit they wanted.

But life apparently was full of fucking surprises.

So here he was, gawking at Handjob, trying to comprehend what kind of drugs the sucker took to think about this 'offer' with his peanut brain. Blinking away his bewilderment, he scowled lightly.

"Excuse me?" Katsuki asked absolutely stupefied, not really sure where this 'conversation' was going.

"Join us." Handjob said once again with the same seriousness as earlier.

Usually, Katsuki would start swearing, letting the shitty villain know what exactly he thought about it. But considering that lately, he had some terrible days, he did something else.

He laughed long and hard, pulling all of the restraints around his body and rattling the chains from the fucking steel gloves around his hands. This was one of the best jokes that he had ever heard in his life.

Whipping a lone tear with his shoulder and letting out a few more chuckles, he looked ahead, straight into Handy-man eyes.

"Fuck. No." He said slowly, his happy facade dropping.

An irritated groan from Handjob was music to his ears.

Why the fuck did this side character thought that he, Katsuki Bakugo, would lower himself to the fucks like him? Something must have been wrong in his head. He wasn't a freaking villain, nor he would ever become one. The fucking slip up at the worthless school was nothing, but a minor set back in his plans. Sure, not ending U.A.'s Hero Course was humiliating to him. However, he still could take that freaking government test to get his licence. He could be a Hero, showing everyone that his strength mattered the most. Chicken Wings was Top Three, and he didn't finish U.A., so there was a path for him.

A path where he was going to prove All Might wrong and destroy fucking Deku.

"I see that you're having trouble, Tomura."

A voice out of nowhere said, making the hair in the back of his neck stand. Katsuki wasn't scared because of the sudden voice. No, he was scared of the voice itself. It was rather quiet with heavy wheezing in it. But the power in it, those precisely hit notes, that firm articulation... Despite not wanting to admit it, the voice made him feel like some endangered animal that was pushed into a corner, with a predator from the top of the food chain before him. His fight or flight instincts screamed at him, begging him to get the fuck away from here. As far as he only could.

"Katsuki Bakugo." The voice said, greeting him with another wave of terror. "We finally get to meet. It's a great joy for me." The man said happily.

Swallowing his saliva with great difficulty and stealing his nerves, Katsuki looked ahead at the old laptop with 'VOICE ONLY' on the screen. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't want to run away from there.

"Ah, where are my manners. You may call me All For One." The man stated it like it would explain everything. "As for what I want from you... I want to talk about your future, young Bakugo."

* * *

Toshinori looked ahead, channelling every ounce his hatred at the Symbol Of Evil, who once again stood on the battleground against him.

All of it was going fine. Heroes assembled at the street at which the bar was located. He destroyed the wall with a punch, Kamui Woods bounded the villains with his quirk, Gran Torino knocked Dabi out cold, and Edge Shot anticipated Kurogiri. The other team, at the abandoned warehouse, moved before them, taking out the Nomus in case the League wanted to use them.

And to his giant surprise, there was also young Bakugo, sitting on the chair with his head lowered. He was about to move to the ex-student, getting him away from danger. But some kind of warping quirk took the teen and members of League away, leaving them some Nomus as obstacles.

Hearing through his earpiece a call for backup from the warehouse, he immediately moved there, hoping that other Heroes would be able to take care of those beasts. Pushing his body to its limits, he arriving shortly at the destroyed warehouse surrounded by many buildings in ruin. The team of downed Heroes was here. The League was here. All For One was here too, matching his punch with his own, pushing him away.

And here they were glaring at each other like in some kind of a standoff from the westerns. Toshinori couldn't see his arch-nemesis face due to that black, skull-shaped mask with pipes, but he could bet his money that the bastard was evilly grinning at him.

"You seem a bit out of shape, All Might. You're late by two seconds." The glee in the man's voice only irked him more.

"Your time ends here, All For One." All Might shouted loudly, clenching his fists harder. "I'm going to get rid of you for sure. Your obsession for world domination is going with you to Tartarus."

His answer came in the form of howling, amused laughter that creeped him out. All For One put a hand on his chest and shifted his posture a little, shaking his head in apparent entertainment.

"You think that I did all of this to sate my greed? To stroke my ego?" The man asked, ridiculing him with his tone. "You fool, you know nothing about this world. There are factions that have been with us before the dawn of quirks. Patiently waiting and planning for the right moment to make their plans come into fruition. Some of them may even be older than humanity itself... And soon they will finally step into the light." All For One changed his voice to grimmer one, causing a shiver to course through Toshinori's body. "The world idiotically has been playing cops and robbers for decades, when the real enemy, bloodthirsty barbarians, are coming to our doors. You and your predecessors stopped me time and time again, pushing our world closer to the very edge of the abyss. When your so-called 'peace' and Quirk Society finally crumble like a castle of cards that it is, you'll understand just how wrong you were in trying to stop me. Only those who can understand the reality will be capable of fighting back and protecting our planet... The ones like Izuku Midoriya."

Toshinori tried to wrap his head around the nearly maniacal rant. He knew that the man couldn't be trusted with his words, but something told him that All For One was almost scared. Which was ridiculous. However...

"What does young Midoriya has to do with this?" All Might asked, scowling a little. If that monster was going to do anything to the boy, he would smash his nemesis into outer space.

"Oh, everything." The man replied with a short chuckle. "The boy became a spark for change in our society. Due to his actions, the dirty secrets and true nature of our leaders and Heroes come out. And I'm sure that he's going to become a significant factor in the future. It'd be amusing to see all those Heroes kneeling before him, begging for his guidance in the times of need. From the quirkless boy that they all scorned, admitting that he is indeed one of the greatest minds that were born." The strange glee in All For One's voice made a pit in Toshinori's stomach. "It's interesting, isn't it? For a seemingly powerless boy to hold that much power. He's going to be a wonderful Hero one day, right All Might?"

Once again, he couldn't understand where the man was coming. Why did it sound like young Midoriya was supposed to be some kind of a saviour of the world?

"I don't know what is going through that depraved mind of yours. But as much as it pains me, I have to agree with you. Young Midoriya is going to be a great Hero." Toshinori replied with a bright smile.

"Even if he doesn't have a quirk? Even if all he has is his mind?" All For One pushed forward with a weird interest in his voice.

"Those things don't matter. A just heart and strong will is everything one needs to become an extraordinary Hero." All Might replied with a firm conviction.

The man chuckled darkly to himself. "I hear you loud and clear. But did you... young Bakugo?" All For One asked, stepping to the side, showing the kidnapped teen behind him, and wiping the smile from Toshinori's face.

Crap, he had almost forgotten about the captured teen. Why did they take him in the first place? Were they trying to brainwash the poor boy into joining them? He couldn't allow that. He needed to save young Bakugo. But how? All For One would react to all and any...

The teen started moving toward him. And his arch-nemesis did nothing to stop it. This was his chance! He needed to grab the boy and take him away, so he can go all out against this ancient monster.

He sped forward when young Bakugo was only a few meters away from him. His hand almost secured the outstretched arm of the student.

Then a sudden wave of heat and defying shockwave hit him, pushing him away.

Toshinori looked up, not understanding what had happened. A small wisp of smoke was coming from young Bakugo's palm. The teen himself was looking at him with a blank face and broken gaze. He could clearly see emotions swirling in the red orbs. Confusion, anger, despair...

Betrayal.

"Ah, I see that you finally made your decision, young Bakugo." All For One said, stepping next to the boy.

"What did you do to him?!" Toshinori asked through his teeth.

"That's what so beautiful about it. I did nothing." The man replied, raising his arm to the side in a welcoming gesture. "You and society did it. You're the one responsible for breaking this fine, young man. I just had to show him the ugliness of this world."

Toshinori watched how the teen moved to stand beside the rest of the League. How they welcomed him like he was one of them. It was so wrong. He didn't know what exactly he did wrong, but All Might would be damned if he didn't save him.

But saving meant going through All For One. And that itself posed a significant challenge. If the rest of the League were to support the monster, then he'd be hard-pressed. Additionally, the injured Heroes still were here, and it was plausible that some civilians could may be in the destroyed buildings.

Suddenly, a familiar tune started playing above him. Snapping his head up, he saw a group of drones. The same ones young Midoriya and young Hatsune made. It was from before quirks; Toshinori heard it a few times in America, during rock festivals.

A giant grin plastered on his face. The cavalry was coming.

* * *

Since the beginning of the rescue operation, Izuku along with his girlfriends and friend stayed in the command room in Urania. Through the multiple screens, they all watched how it advanced, thanks to surveillance drones that they deployed.

He made a deal with Tsukachi-san. For letting the police and Heroes use Urania and some of his tech, they wouldn't reveal his involvement in the operation. Due to this, he couldn't stay on the bridge. But he believed that Nezu, Alan and Puppy were enough to help all of those pilots using his tech.

However...

"The heck?!" Toshi shouted, pointing at the screen.

"Language." Momo said, but she was too caught up in what was happening.

On the monitor, they all saw how the warehouse basically exploded, destroying every building in the close vicinity. All of the Heroes, even the enormous Mount Lady, was blown away by the explosion. And the cause of it appeared to be a man with a mask and suit?

Izuku wasn't sure, but if he had to guess, then only one name came to his mind. All For One. All Might's arch-nemesis.

Of course, the Number One Hero's statement proved him right. The things weren't looking too good for them. If the two were to fight, the chances of someone being caught in collateral damage was massive. Mostly because All For One wouldn't care about destroying the city, and everyone around it.

"Hey, isn't that Pomeranian?" Mei asked, zooming on the screen.

Snapping his gaze back to the monitor, Izuku saw the Blonde Menace right behind the archvillain. Now, he wasn't fond of the boy thanks to their shared history and what Firecracker almost did to his beloved Momo. However, that wasn't an excuse to leave him in the hands of villains.

But that would mean getting involved in official Hero business, thus giving a real excuse for Torikae and Burning Trash Can to send him to court. As much as it pained him, he would have to sit that one through.

"Oh, no." The faint voice of his taller girl and a gasp brought him out of his thoughts.

On the side screen, he saw the feed from a drone. It was inside a downed building, showing the inside of an apartment. With a family inside.

Looking at the others, he saw that all of them were trying very hard to stay put. The muscles in his legs were begging him to stand up and run to the armoury. He and Toshi still were in their flight suits, so they could be there in no time.

"So... what do we do?" Toshi asked pensively, looking at him.

Turning to his friend, he saw the look in his eyes. The need to go out there, to help those people. To be the Hero, he was meant to be. Shifting his gaze at his girls, he saw the exact same look.

Releasing a sigh, he stood up, making his choice. He would face the consequences later. Smiling lightly at them, he said "Let's go. It's not like we're about to do something irrational."

They chuckled at his analogy and followed him to the doors. However, before they could cross the entrance, they came face to face with the large body of Gang Orca.

The Hero was chosen to be on standby, so he can join the action whenever it was necessary. Izuku suspected that Orca also had another job - making sure that he and the rest of them don't jump into the fray. Which if it was true, would surely prove to be a problem.

"Em… excuse us?" Toshi asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"We need…" The Hero started, before his body froze.

Hearing a sharp his, Izuku turned to the side and saw his friend grasping his head in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

The teen must have used his quirk on the Hero to make way for them. But it seemed to backfire. Before he could analyze it further, he saw Nezu jump out from behind the Orca with a smug face.

"My, my, so eager for action." The principal stated happily, taping the Hero's leg, breaking the hold of Mind Control. "You're going down there, right?" It sounded closer to the statement than a question.

"There are people trapped inside buildings." Momo replied with a slight edge to her voice.

"That just gives us more reason to send you down there." Orca said, flexing his neck.

"Hey! You won't hold us here, when…" Mei started accusingly but stopped suddenly and blinked. "Say what now?"

"We need you to help us down there. All Might is going to have his hands full with the League's leader, and we don't have enough manpower to deal with the rest of the members, and save all of those trapped people." Nezu explained, already walking with them towards the armoury.

Izuku smirked a little eyeing the principal. "You know that you're breaking the law, allowing a quirkless individual to take part in Hero work."

Nezu released a curt laugh and grinned at him. "Then I hope that we share the bench during the lawsuit."

He snorted at the remark and shook his head in amusement. But quickly got rid of it. He needed to get his head in the game.

"Momo, Mei and Gang Orca go into the Quinjet, start rescue operations. Toshi and I are going to keep the League at bay." He ordered, gaining nods of approval.

Splitting up, and contacting with Alan to get ready the MAMPs, asking to swap something important in his suit, Izuku and Toshi entered the armoury.

The room was spacious, being close to the largest on the ship. On one side of the wall was a holotable and workbenches, along with rows of crafting tools and supplies. On the other side of the room were all gadgets, such as Mei's arrows, both versions of the P.M. 2.0, Sound Gun and many more. Ahead from the entrance were two half oval, lighted up spots with holograms in them, showing which armour was currently loaded up. As for the suits they were held in an adjacent room for the mechanism to quickly swap them if the need arose.

The Mobile Armour Mounting Platforms could be used stationary, like they were about to do, or could be sent to target location to deliver the suit for them.

Pulling the hood over his head, Izuku stepped into his platform and took a relaxed pose. As the mechanism closed the metal door, his feet were enveloped in green boots. From the sides and top, small windows opened, mechanical arms carrying parts of his armour, pushed them into the place and snapped the locks shut. When his helmet was added, and faceplate closed, the floor of the platform opened, dropping him down to the deployed platform.

In it, Izuku looked to the side and saw Toshi right next to him. Under them were the lights of Yokohama, which from their perspective looked like numerous points of the ground. Guess that's what happens when you're almost twenty kilometres above ground.

Nodding to him, he jumped from the platform and ignited his repulsors to full, his friend flying right after him.

"_We're right behind you, boys._" Mei's voice cut through the comms. "_On a side note, the Whale Man looks like he's about to barf._" His girl stated bluntly.

"_Killer whales aren't supposed to fly, you know?_" Orca's replied, although his voice sounded rather weak.

"You can argue about it later." Izuku said, looking at the feeds from the drones. All Might was fighting, but he wasn't fighting like he usually did. Most likely due to Bakugo being there. "Nezu, move Urania closer to the ground."

"_You want to intimidate the enemy with your ship? What an ingenious idea!_" The principal comment was accompanied by a short, insane chuckle.

Well... if that worked, then it would be nice. However, he was bringing his air cruiser closer for another reason.

When they finally arrived at the destroyed ward, Izuku saw All Might breaking through a wall of azure fire, with his arm pulled back. The skyscraper levelling smash that was unleashed right in the centre of the League got caught into the bulked up arm of All For One. Despite it, the wind pressure from the attack blew away the villains and Bakugo back.

To his great surprise and confusion, Pomeranian shot forward, settling an explosion right into the Number One's face, knocking the Hero back just a tiny bit.

Was Bakugo a villain now? It seemed so. His bully, who wanted to be nothing more than a Hero for fame and glory, became a criminal.

"Deku!" Firecracker screamed at him, launching himself into the air, with a bloodthirsty grin plastered on his face.

Thinking quickly, Izuku moved a little to the side at the last second and brought his elbow to the Blonde Menace's back, pushing the teen back to the ground.

"_I'm going to chase them away from the downed Heroes._" Toshi told him, already flying at the villains, unleashing a volley of bullets.

The Quinjet flew past him and stopped near the remains of the warehouse. Before it could even lower itself, the back door opened, and Gang Orca jumped down, running up to his fellow companions.

Snapping his gaze back to All Might, he saw that the League's leader was running at him from behind. Flying down, Izuku shot his repulsors at the man, stopping his advance. Hovering a few meters above the ground, he pointed his hands at Shigaraki.

"You won't get past me." He stated firmly, already marking the points at the villain's body.

"Move! I finally have an occasion to get rid of that trash." The man shouted at him, glaring from behind the hand on his face. "I need to help Sensei."

"Yeah, I don't particularly care." Izuku replied nonchalantly.

Parts on his shoulders opened, and two objects shot forward at the criminal. He skillfully dodged the first one, but the second nailed its mark, snapping tightly around the villain's wrist. A few seconds later, a shining dome sprung around the leader's hand, completely enclosing it.

"This is nothing!" Shigaraki barked and slapped his hand at the device. Only for nothing to happen. "What the hell? What did you do!?" The villain gazed at him with a burning hatred.

"A lesson of chemistry for you. That one is made from lead. And no matter how much its decays, lead always stays the same." Izuku replied smugly, smirking a tiny bit behind the faceplate. He developed that one having Shigaraki in mind. He was going to give them to the police after the capture, to ensure that the criminal was as harmless as one could be, but it seemed like he got to use that fantastic baby.

A loud growl came from behind, and a moment later, an explosion hit his back, pushing him from the sky onto the ground. Landing painfully on the debris, he immediately had to dodge a wild swipe from Shigaraki, whose fingers almost touched his helmet. Twisting his palm, he fired a blast at the criminal, creating some distance between them. Not feeling comfortable on the ground, once again Izuku shot up, only to be tackled in the air by a super angry Bakugo.

"It's all your fault!" The Pomeranian screamed at him, settled an explosion on his abdomen.

The wind was knocked from his lungs as his body was launched higher in the air. Getting control over his flight back, Izuku looked ahead and saw that Firecracker was speeding at him like a rocket missile. Having enough, he unleashed a double blast, knocking the Blonde Menace down a bit. Flying up to the teen, Izuku delivered a vicious haymaker to Bakugo's jaw, completely crashing the boy on the ground.

However, before he could make sure that the Pomeranian stayed down, a grey liquid enveloped his body, making him vanish.

"_Go to the warehouse._" Toshi told him, panting a little.

Flying in that direction, Izuku landed right beside All Might and his friend. Ahead of them were the remaining members of the League Of Villains, Bakugo and All For One, who stood at the centre, just two steps before his followers.

"Even in my wildest imagination, I couldn't foresee that things would go this way." The Symbol Of Evil stated, laughing a little. His voice making goosebumps on Izuku's skin.

"Your rule of terror ends today. Neither you or your League will escape justice." All Might called, tightening his fist.

All For One shook his head in the evident amusement. "Once again, you're mistaken." The villain said as black tendrils shoot out from his fingers, stabbing Kurogiri on his chest. A giant warp gate opened behind them. "Go, Tomura. You have your League. All you need to do is to try again." The man said in an almost fatherly voice.

"Sensei, I can't. With us, you can win here!" Shigaraki pleaded, stepping a bit closer.

"Oh, don't worry, Tomura... I'm not alone." All For One said darkly, looking at them.

Numerous more Warp Gates opened around them in rapid succession. Through them, Nomus of various sizes and colours popped out, screeching at them and flexing their bodies.

"Oh, shit." Toshi said wryly.

Izuku couldn't agree more. Things weren't looking too good for them. Just before he could do or say anything, a powerful blast from All For One pushed him, his friend and All Might back. The same shockwave knocked the League's members through the Warp Gate. Yet before they completely vanished, Izuku caught Bakugo's crimson orbs glaring at him as if they said that this wasn't over.

But now he didn't have time to ponder about that. He was stuck with a bunch of mindless, genetic experiments and one of the most dangerous beings on the planet.

Checking on his map, he saw that his girls were far enough for them to not get caught in the fight. Surely they could use Orca's power to get rid of the monsters, but right now the rescue of the civilians in the rubbles was more critical.

"Ah, so this is your new creation, Izuku Midoriya." All For One called across the battlefield with awe.

Turning around, he saw Urania lowering itself to about a hundred meters above the ground. The lights from the aircraft illuminated the field.

Looks like it was finally time to use his other new baby. But he couldn't risk it being taken down by the Symbol Of Evil. They needed a good distraction...

"Puppy, fetch your dad a NIMSO." Izuku ordered, rising up. "Toshi, occupy the enemy boss for a few seconds. But don't use your quirk on him. You may get a worse headache than with Orca."

"Wait! No, I must..." All Might opposed this idea just as strong as he punched the nearest Nomu.

"Shut it, All Might!" Wow, did he just bossed around to the Number One Hero? Yes, he did.

"_Sir, you know that NIMSO is an equivalent with bringing a bazooka to a knife fight?_" Alan sassed him but displayed the process nonetheless.

"_They have their own bazookas!_" Toshi yelled through comms. "_Give me some juice on him, boss._"

"Well... he's quirk can steal other people powers, he's over two hundred years old..."

"_HE IS WHAT?!_" Momo asked in shock, apparently listening to what he was saying.

"Has a twisted sense of humour and is rotten to the core." Izuku finished, hovering above the battlefield. Any second now...

His friend stopped a few meters before All For One and looked at the villain. Finally, he tipped his head to the side.

"_Huh, so that's how you end up after two hundred years of being alone._" The teen said, pointing at the enlarged, grotesque arm of the villain.

"_Excuse me?_" All For One's voice somehow got caught, his tone signalling that the criminal was absolutely lost.

The maniacal laughter of Mei and Nezu cut through the comms, along with Momo's scolding. Izuku himself could barely restrain himself from joining his girlfriend and the principal. Leave it to Toshi to do something like that in the direst of moments.

A loud clang rung above him. Looking up, he saw that the bottom of Urania opened, releasing a green-gold, giant device. It activated almost immediately, turning on its repulsors and coming to him fast. Two larger parts and few smaller detached themselves from it and shifted in the air. His legs and lower back were enveloped in one of the bigger pieces, mechanisms snapping shut around him. Cutting off the repulsors at his feet, Izuku lowered to the ground, landing with a small bang. Another considerable part wrapped itself on his shoulders and pulled up to his chest. The smaller ones followed to his arms and head, completing the new armour.

His display changed from usual green HUD to a bright orange one, signalling to him that everything secured, online, and Puppy was connected.

"All right... STAND DOWN!" Izuku shouted, his voice carrying through the battlefield thanks to the rest of the NIMSO system that hovered a bit behind him and drones.

All Nomus snapped their heads at him. The beasts looked like they were ready to fight him. Well... so was he.

Two monsters jumped at him, both had a considerable muscle mass. But they still were smaller than his armour. Rising his arms, Izuku fired a powerful repulsor blast at one of them, driving it away. He caught the other in the air and drove it down to the ground, making a small pit. Quickly standing up, he saw another one approaching him fastly. A heavy haymaker to its head launched it across the field, right under Toshi's whips.

"_Izuku? What is that?_" Momo asked him with awe. She must have seen the display of power.

"NIMSO. Nomu Iron Man Suppression Overarmour." He replied proudly, knocking another beast down.

"_And where is mine?_" His friend asked somewhat sharply, waving around what seemed to be a bunch of flexible steel spikes coming from one of the monster's back.

Izuku chuckled to himself as he released a steady beam from his hands, knocking many of the beasts down. "Be a good boy, and you may get one for Christmas."

Toshi flew next to him, unleashing his whips at a green Nomu with one arm and a destroyed left side. "Dear Santa Izuku, for my present, I want a massive suit of utter destruction, so I can punch all of these creepy monsters into next week."

"_Boys, we could use a bit of help over here._" Mei told them quickly.

Looking over the Quinjet's location, he saw that a small group of Nomus was closing on them. They most likely got blown away, due to the crazy shockwaves that All Might's and All For One's punches created.

He couldn't risk potentially catching his girls, Orca and civilians in his repulsors blast. The repulsors in NIMSO were so much more powerful, not only due to the size of the device, but also thanks to the numerous Arc Reactors implanted in the suit.

Running up a little, he used his repulsors to get a bit of a speed boost. Getting close, he swatted away one of the Nomus with his arm. Quickly grabbing the two others, he banged their heads together and threw them away. Turnin to the side, he was met with a fist to the helmet that staggered him a little, but other than that he was fine.

Looking ahead, he saw a tall, bulky, dark skin Nomu. It reminded him a little of the monster from U.S.J., but this one didn't have a beak and had four arms. The beast roared at him and flexed its body, showcasing the muscles.

Izuku straightened himself and looked down upon his enemy. Although this Nomu was over two meters tall, NIMSO was still bigger.

The monster rushed at him, closing the distance almost instantly. It swung the right set of arms at him, hitting on his shoulder and torso, pushing him a little to the side. Before the next attack came, Izuku delivered a powerful jab to the creature's head, gaining a small window. Rising his right arm, the fist retracted into the forearm. Swinging at the beast, the fist sprung back at the last moment, delivering the more powerful hit thanks to the extra force the mechanism provided.

His attack downed the monster, but it wasn't enough. Grabbing it by the face, Izuku threw it in the air and once again prepared his right arm. Hitting Nomu in the centre of the chest, he sent it flying across the battlefield, making it collide with a group of smaller beasts.

Turning around, he saw that Orca took care of the remaining creatures, making the Quinjet with the civilians inside safe from harm's way.

"Quite an impressive suit there, Midoriya-san." The Hero told him, looking up to meet the 'eyes' of the helmet.

"Thank you." Izuku replied quickly, scanning the field.

All Might and All For One were wailing each other near the remains of the warehouse. Any Nomu that tried to get close to the Number One Hero ended up being blown away by the shockwaves the two generated whenever their fists collided. A little bit away, Toshi was taking care of some monsters using the P.M. 3.0 to drill them into the ground or make them pass out. Whatever happened first.

"Izuku." Momo called him, stepping next to his right, admiring his suit. "We only have two more locations from where we can dig up civilians. The rest are deeper under rubble." She informed him with a small frown.

"Okay, I'm going to help Toshi and after that..."

Something dropped before them, raising a massive cloud of dust. A high pitched sounded carried, and the dust disappeared they saw a massive crater with a Nomu unlike any other.

Despite it supporting its body with his arms, they could easily see that it was huge. The muscles it packed rivalled those of All Might's. From the point where the shoulder blades should be a massive bone-like structure started, going along the back of an elongated neck. The neck itself was devoid of the skin. Around its head was a hood made out of the skin, completely shrouding his face in the darkness, leaving only a pair of the yellowish eyes.

"Or I'm going to take care of that." Izuku said quickly.

"Good choice." Orca stated in deadpanned voice.

"Y-you... stroong. Let-t us fight!" The Nomu yelled at him in a deep, crazed voice.

Izuku blinked. Excuse him? Did that thing just speak? Since when did those bioengineered bulldozers could talk? Okay... The ability to speak usually meant that the creature was intelligent. And intelligent Nomu meant problems.

Great...

The monster rushed at him, surprising Izuku with its speed. The next thing he knew, he was up in the air with a massive dent in the abdomen area. Getting a grip, he used repulsors to stabilize himself, hovering in the air.

Looking down, he saw that the thing's arms changed to resemble wings and sets of thrusters came out from its body, propelling the Nomu at him.

"SH-SHOW MEEEE YO-OOUR S-S-STREENGTH!" The monster shouted. His hood got pushed back, revealing a disgusting face... or rather a brain with a pair of eyes and a mouth with a ray of jagged teeth.

Air combat was Izuku's speciality, his domain. Using repulsors, he spun around, marginally avoiding being hit. Releasing a quick pulse from the chest repulsor, he hit the beast on the arm, leaving a nasty burn.

"Not eno-enough!" Nomu yelled, instantly regenerating the damage.

Of course, it could regenerate...

Activating a device, his left hand shot forward, still connected by a thick cable. It hit its mark, grabbing the creature's leg. Turning around, Izuku pulled hard, swinging the beast to the ground. Unfortunately, it lessened the damage with its thrusters.

"Cage!" Izuku shouted, flying down.

At his command the NIMSO Delivery System deployed a group of tall, metal beams that hit the ground around the Nomu, zapping it with a high voltage. Then it closed, creating an angular dome.

Izuku knew that it would slow the thing down at best. It was too powerful to contain behind the thick titanium plates. He was proven right, when a loud banging came from the inside, along with dents outside.

Getting into position, compartments on his chest opened, showing an array of speakers. When the cage's wall burst out, showing a massive arm, Izuku activated the P.M. 3.0. The soundwaves destroyed everything on its path, clearing the ground from debris and pushing the beast along the remains of the cage into what was once a block of flats.

Not being the one to risk it, he shot two long blasts from his hand repulsors, hoping that it put him down.

After the dust settled down, he saw the Nomu, still standing, despite two massive holes in its body. It laughed at him, making it as creepy as it could get. And then all the damage he did simply disappeared.

Clicking his tongue in displeasure, Izuku shot forward, preparing to deliver a robust right punch. Before he got in the striking distance, the creature rose its arm, and it shot at him a mass of muscles and skin. It hit his arm, destroying it in the process.

"Crap! Puppy, give me a hand." Izuku called hastily, already rising up in the air.

The Nomu followed him. To try and stop it, he released a giant, constant beam from his left repulsor, slowing it down just a little. However, it was enough, as the parts came to him, assembling his new right arm. Seeing what exactly it was, Izuku grinned at his child's choice.

Stopping the blast, he swung his right fist, hitting the monster across the head. It was so powerful that the muscles on its neck tore, almost decapitating the Nomu. Tensing his chest, he released an Unibeam, cutting the rest of the tissue.

Izuku breathed out. There was no way that...

An alert made him look down. From the head, a mass of bones, muscles and skin burst out, creating a new body. The beast stood up, flexing a little, making a cracking sound.

Just how ridiculous was this thing's regeneration?!

It smiled creepily at him. Before it could move, Toshi flew at the monster from behind, hitting it with his whips, leaving long gushes.

"Weak!" The Nomu shouted, swatting his friend away like a ragdoll.

Angered by it, Izuku shot at the beast, hitting it with his leg. Trapping the monster underneath him, he brought his right arm to its head. The fist began pounding the creature in rapid succession.

Another mass of tissue sprung forward, hitting him on the side, making him move from his place. The beast stood up and jumped at him. Barely avoiding a fist to his helmet, Izuku delivered a vicious left uppercut. Grabbing the thing by its arm, he pounded it against the ground left and right, hoping that it would at the very least daze the monster.

Thrusters with roaring flames came from its back, making him lose his grip. Nomu flew up a little, making a distance between them, before landing. It looked at him with crazy excitement, no doubt enjoying the battle.

Izuku took that moment to gather his thoughts. Powerful hits did nothing. His repulsors weren't faring any better. The sound weapon would only destroy the place even more. As long as the head remained intact, there was no way that he could win. He had to go for a killing blow. But he doubted that the monster would allow him to just blast its brain to bits.

Suddenly a powerful shock wave hit them. Izuku was at the edge of it, so it only staggered him a little. But the Nomu was closer to the centre of it, making it lose its footing.

Not being the one to look into the gift horse's mouth, Izuku quickly pushed his feet repulsors to the max, flying at the beast. After delivering a fast one-two combo, he then kicked it hard in the abdomen, rising the thing's body in the air. Grabbing it by the neck with his left, Izuku pushed his right fist into its mouth, destroying the monster's teeth. Opening his palm, he fired a beam, making the insides light up.

However, it seemed that it still wasn't enough. The creature used its legs against his body, trying to wriggle out. Izuku allowed it to happen, extending his left arm till the end of the cable. Then he pulled it back up, bringing the Nomu close to him.

Narrowly avoiding the wild swipe, he secured his hold on the Nomu's head. Pushing it against his chest, he tilted his body slightly up and released an Unibeam, keeping going until he felt that his right palm lost its grip. Releasing his hold, he allowed the body to lifelessly fall on the ground, a cloud of smoke still coming from the neck.

Gazing at his palm, he saw that it was piping hot but otherwise was fine. He needed to kiss Mei later for suggesting tungsten as a material.

Looking to the side, his breathing stopped. All Might... The Number One Hero wasn't in his buffed form. His skinny body was kneeling on the ground on a small island, between two deep trenches. Behind him was a terrified woman. What made it even worse was the fact that a news helicopter was above them. The whole world learnt about their favourite Hero true form.

Gritting his teeth, Izuku flew to All Might, gently putting his hand on the man's back.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, looking ahead at the All For One.

"Been better." Yagi-san replied hoarsely, coughing up a mouthful of blood.

"Ah, if it isn't Izuku Midoriya." The Symbol Of Evil called him, stepping a little closer. "I must say I'm hugely impressed with you and your work. That armour of yours bested my High-End Nomu. It still needed a few months of work, but it was by far the most powerful in my arsenal. Additionally, I must commend you on your music taste. AC/DC, Guns 'N' Roses, Black Sabbath... My younger days are coming back to me." The man said in delight.

"Your strongest, you say? Seems like it could use an upgrade." Izuku replied snarkily, standing up.

All For One chuckled a little. "Perhaps you're right. But now if you could step aside. I still need to finish my business with All Might here." The man's right arm bulged with muscles, black spikes grew from it.

However, before either of them could make a move, a red glove came from the ground, hitting All For One across the face, making him fly away.

"POWEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Togata-senpai shouted, standing proudly with arms on his hips and white lightning cracking across his body.

Thank God that this time the teen was wearing his costume.

"Young Togata?!" All Might asked, standing up on his shaky legs.

"Ah, hey there. Sir called me, saying that you needed a hand." The boy replied, smiling brightly. Then he peeked at Izuku and whistled. "Nice armour, greenhorn."

A clapping sounded through the battlefield. Snapping his head to the side, Izuku saw All For One walking to them. He was relatively unharmed, but his mask was destroyed, showing his scarred head and a giant grin.

"And now your successor joins the fray! Just how pathetic you are, to need so much help, All Might?" The villain questioned provocatively.

The Quinjet flew above them, from its back Gang Orca jumped off, landing next to Togata-senpai. As the plane continued its way, Izuku saw Momo with a Gatling gun on a tripod. His girlfriend unleashed a volley of bullets at All For One, but all of them bounced off from some kind of invisible force field.

"So, what's the plan?" Toshi asked, stopping next to them.

"Win." All Might stated firmly, his body once again going into its buff form.

Just how cheesy the man could get?

The Number One and Togata-senpai shot forward, clashing their fist with All For One, creating a giant shockwave.

Izuku rose up and caught Orca by his arm, lifting the man from the ground.

"Toshi, go from the other side." He ordered, flying in the arc, dropping the Hero near the battle. "Blast him with a soundwave!" Wow, he was really bossy today, ordering Heroes left and right.

Nonetheless, Gang Orca followed his instructions, releasing hypersonic waves at All For One. From across, Toshi did the same with a P.M. 3.0, trapping the villain in a chamber of sound. The Symbol Of Evil visually cringed, almost falling into his knees. Yet, the man still pushed through, releasing an airblast that swooped his friend and the Hero from their feet.

Using that moment, Izuku shot his left arm, catching the criminal in his grasp. He threw the man in the wide arc. But before All For One could hit the ground, Togata-senpai popped out from it, planting his fist against the Symbol Of Evil's face, causing him to fly high into the air.

There he was met with All Might's attack. The Hero brought his massive fist down, crashing it against the man's head. All For One's body shot down, hitting the ground with force so great that all of the debris there to fly into the air.

After the cloud settled, Izuku saw a massive crater. Before it stood All Might in his true form, left arm above the Hero's head, while his right was a bloody mess, lifelessly hanging against his body. The first rays of the sun hit the man's body, illuminating him like something holy.

With it, Izuku knew that they had won.

* * *

Defeat. All For One was utterly defeated, once and for all. Oh, he did not doubt that there was no escaping from his fate now. While the power of his healing quirks would keep him alive, his body took too much damage to function properly ever again.

If only he could laugh right now, he would do it. But unfortunately, he was tightly strapped to a metal chair, with belts restraining his every movement, keeping his body rigid. Over his mouth and nose was an oxygen mask, for which he was grateful for. Around him were guards from Tartarus, most likely aiming guns at him. He could feel the faint sound of the engine, meaning that they were still transporting him to the prison.

He couldn't use his echolocation quirk or the one that allowed him to precisely sense temperatures. As he was also heavily drugged. While it numbed the pain, it also took away his ability to control his quirks. Only the ones that were always active functioned somewhat correctly.

All For One already started thinking about his future life in the depths of Tartarus. Strapped to a wheelchair, numerous pipes and wires hooked into his body with machine guns pointed at his head non-stop. It almost sounded like retirement.

Suddenly all sounds vanished. No more engine, no more silent whispers from the guards. He could now clearly hear his own, heavy breathing and blood pumping in his veins. What was going on?

The clang of the boots stepping towards him sounded through the void around him. The pace was leisure, like whoever was walking to him had all the time in the world.

"Ah, All For One. What a great pleasure is to finally meet you." The person said in a deep, male, slightly smug tone. "Don't bother answering. You took quite a beating at Kamino. I'm actually amazed that you're still conscious."

A mass of questions flooded his mind. Who was that man? Why was he here? How he got here? What did that mysterious man want from him?

While under normal conditions, he would love to dive into a long-winded conversation, right now he was disturbed by it. An unknown man showing up out of nowhere, in a highly secures truck, seemingly knowing him, all while he couldn't even move his pinky.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" The man asked, his speech ever so slightly muted, most likely due to a cigarette in his mouth. "It's my dirty pleasure. I've tried to break with it, but I just can't. Once I've even tried those herbal ones, you know, made from flower petals and so on. But it turns out those are even more disgusting than tobacco." He said to him and took a look puff, breathing it out slowly, filling the transportation chamber with smoke.

Additionally, All For One was utterly lost by those actions.

"You know, when I first heard about you, about your unimaginable power, your seemingly unlimited potential… I was truly awed." The man said, his voice matching his words. "And when my interest was picked, I began to gather information about you. Even the smallest rumour didn't miss me. As my knowledge grew… so did my disgust." He said bluntly, his tone as flat as it could get.

All For One heard the slow steps around him. Even without his eyes and his quirks, he felt the man's burning, judging gaze lingering on his form.

"You're so pathetic. Nothing more than a greedy parasite, stealing from others left and right, leaving misery and grief behind." It sounded like the man spat out those words. "You preached to All Might, how you wanted to save the world from those who are waiting in the shadows, yet all you ever did was mindless destruction."

What?! How did he know about the talk he had with All Might before their battle? There was no one except for downed Heroes and League.

"That being said, I pity you. In fact, I can understand you a little." The man stated genuinely, stopping in front of him and blowing a little bit of smoke at his face. "After everything you did for Quirked people when quirks showed up, the payback the government gave you was in the form of basically brainwashing your younger brother, that could no doubt push you over the edge."

All For One's jaw hung loose. How did that man get his hands on this? All of this lay beneath a thick web of lies and half-truths made two centuries ago.

"Although it doesn't make it lesser after all of the horrid choices you've made. Instead of forging yourself into something greater, you've become a power-sucking leech, scared of even the smallest shadow. Even your League Of 'Villains'…" The man released a snort at the mention of the organization. "More like a League Of Psychopaths and Brats with Issues. Perfect ground for followers that can't deviate from trying to fulfil your ego pandering goals."

The man stopped talking and walked around the room a little more. He understood this man actions less and less. Whoever they were, they knew about him more than anyone else ever did.

"You know, at first I wanted to wait for a little. Wait for you to be in a Tartarus' cell, to sneak in and have this little chat of ours. But after seeing Kamino, I understood that I can't exactly risk having you around for much longer. The chances that this unstable successor of yours gets the idea about trying to rescue you and succeeding in it, however, low the chances in it are, they still exist." The man said from somewhere around him. "So I need to get rid of you now."

Gathering his strength and fighting against the dryness in his throat, All For One finally said the first words since the man showed up. "W-who… re… yo…?"

The man chuckled a little, giving it a mysterious and sinister vibe. "I suppose that I can grant you the knowledge about my identity before I send you to the deepest pit in hell… During my lifetime, I've been called many names. However, the ones I proud myself the most are the husband of a very strong woman and father of a wonderful child." The man said fondly. "But to those who follow and oppose me, know me as different names. Lately, I've been calling myself something new, but I don't want you to hear it. It is reserved for a certain someone. However… you may know me as _Dragon_." The man whispered the last part, saying the last word in Chinese.

If All For One still had eyes, they would be as wide as saucers. He had heard about the man. How could he not? The person before him was the king of the Asian Underground, holding China, Taiwan and a small part of India in his iron grasp. Even after his sudden disappearance about two decades ago just to reaper one later, he still was the most feared to be in there. This was one of the people that All For One knew he would have to cross his paths in the future if he wanted to realize his plans. It wasn't the meeting that he was looking forward to.

"Well… my words are said, and my time here is coming to an end. Goodbye forever, Dr Kaoru Minakami." Dragon stated coldly, pushing his hand against All For One's chest.

There was a sudden sensation. Like something extremely hot touched him, only to change into the overbearing coldness and then into a void. It spread slowly, enveloping him in a blanket made out of the abyss.

While this happened, All For One couldn't help but feel excited. The man, who even he was fearing, finally started making moves, stepping into the daylight. He wondered what was going to happen soon. How much the world was going to change without him being there.

He etched into his dying mind the fact that Dragon somehow knew his real name. If the man possessed even this knowledge, then most likely nothing could stop him.

"Ah, I'd give everything for her cooking right now. Hotel with a Two Michelin Stars restaurant? Yeah, right. They can't even get a proper homey dish right."

Those were the final words that All For One would ever hear.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS EPISODE ON A VERY SPECIAL DAY!

Well... that took longer than expected. I wanted to release that one on 22nd, as it was the half-year anniversary for this fic. Yes, guys, it's been already so long. And wow... something that started out of my whim, turned into something so amazing. All Thanks to you! I can't thank you enough for all of your support.

I hope that you all had merry Christmas. And those who don't celebrate it, I hope that you had great days.

But now, as I mentioned earlier. Today, the 28th of December is a very special day. Why do you ask? Because... OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR STANLEY MARTIN LIEBER A.K.A. STAN LEE WAS BORN! Additionally, it's my birthday, but who cares. Not me. Anyways, without good, old, Stan, we couldn't enjoy all of the wonders from Marvel and this fic.

Stay safe and see you in the next upgrade.


	59. Change

Chapter 59

"Change"

* * *

In an old, slightly rundown bar, Inko did her best to give comfort to her friend. When Mitsuki called her earlier that day, she had declined the meeting, as she had to take care of the mess that Izuku got into. Not that she blamed him for it, her child had a heart too big for this world.

But now…

"Oh, Inko! What have I done? My kid is a villain now!." Mitsuki sobbed, raising her head from her hands. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears trailed down her face, and her cheeks were flushed from way too many drinks.

Inko put a hand on the woman's shoulder, in a gesture of support. "We don't know if he did that on his own accord. He might have been forced into it." She said, trying to sound reassuring. But in reality, she knew it all from Izuku.

In actuality, she knew a lot more. Even with Izuku and Stan staying silent, she saw that some medical supplies and her stitching kit were disappearing over time. That and her son from time to time limped quite a bit, even despite his best effort to hide it. Occasionally she found scorched clothes he tried to hide. Plus whenever she asked him about Katsuki, he dodged the question or was silent.

"He attacked All Might when he tried to save him!." Mitsuki murmured as new waves of tears hit her. "I've been too pushy with him. I hit him, cursed at him… I've been a terrible mother."

Inko enveloped her friend in a tight hug, running her fingers through the woman's hair. She refrained from answering that because she knew that the reply would hurt Mitsuki.

Peeking at the clock, she saw that she needed to get home to at least catch a wink of sleep. She would need all the energy she could get for tomorrow.

* * *

When Izuku told Endeavor that his mom would take care of the lawsuit in a day, he wasn't lying.

After ending the battle at Kamino Ward, he left Urania there with Puppy to help the remaining rescue operations.

Of course, before he could even get home, mom called him, announcing that a lawyer dropped by to leave a letter to him. Izuku wasn't surprised their response would be this quick.

So here he was, not even twenty-four hours later, sitting in a Highest Court bench with his mom as his attorney.

His case attracted way too much media attention for his liking. If he wasn't mistaken, almost every news station in Japan sent a reporter here. Was this how celebrities felt? He wasn't enjoying it too much.

Directly behind him sat his girlfriends, best friend, future in-laws, Nezu and to his great surprise, Aizawa-san. Also, how Momo got Mei to wear something formal was beyond him. Behind them were Todoroki-san and his older sister. While the boy had his regular, stoic expression, his sister was more on the nervous side, continually fidgeting.

The case started with the prosecutor reading the act, basically saying how he was guilty of breaking that stupid Quirkless Hero Ban law, but putting it in a nice, formal way. Then he gave his testimony that his mom prepared for him. After he was done, came the turn for the witnesses.

Gang Orca and Edgeshot praised him for his wits and pointed out that without his methods, they wouldn't have been able to locate the League Of Villains. Orca added that his contribution in the fight was a key to secure the lives of trapped citizens, and taking down All For One.

Both Heroes stated that Best Jeanist would support their claims if he weren't unconscious in the hospital. Izuku hoped that the man would recover fast, as Jeanist was one of the better Heroes out there.

Nezu, of course, told the judge just how great of a student he was. How his innovations helped him and other teachers run the school, both financially and administratively. And added that he had a bright future as a Hero and inventor.

Izuku made a mental note to sent the principal a basket.

Then the doors opened, and Yagi-san walked in with the support of detective Tsukauchi. The Hero announced that despite his injuries, he came to add his two cents to the case.

"All I wanted to say is that Young Midoriya… Izuku Midoriya is a man who I can relate to. At first, I was diagnosed quirkless, and if that ridiculous law were there during my time, I'd given up. But young Midoriya has a greater heart and mind than me. Without him, I might have lost two days ago. Without him, many people would've died. Without him, our future will be swallowed by darkness."

Yagi-san's passionate words moved the crowd so much that he got a standing ovation. No matter how much the judge tried to calm down the people by hitting his hammer, they ignored him.

Tsukauchi-san followed it by more calm and technical testimony but still added a few his own opinions, smiling lightly at him.

Izuku was sure that they had it in their pocket. The prosecutor gave up by the time Nezu was talking, and when All Might walked in, he looked like he wanted to walk out. The Judges also seemed to be on his side. He wouldn't get scoot free, at most he'd have to do was to pay a fine and do some public work.

However, before the judge finished listening, the door opened with a loud bang and Endeavour waltzed in with the grace of an elephant. The man started talking without permission, spilling lies and twisted truths.

His mom tried to get the judge to throw the 'Hero' out, but the man just waved his hand dismissively and continued to listen to what Burning Trash Can had to say.

At first, Izuku let it be, as it wouldn't change the outcome. Then Endeavour pulled a video from Kamino Ward and began pointing out how his involvement was unnecessary. Going as far as saying that Izuku was an obstacle in the rescue operations, that he put the civilians' lives in danger. At this point, he decided that enough was enough.

"Can't you do something about him?" He whispered to his mom, his eye twitched a bit.

"Unfortunately, if the judge won't throw him out, then my hands are tied." His mom replied clearly irritated by it. "Stupid old goat."

Goat? To him, the judge reminded more of a mule, but whatever worked. "If I were to do something stupid, then as my lawyer you would advise against it, right?" He questioned, received a curt nod. "But as my mother?" He continued, smiling a little.

"I'd say go for it, but be home by dinner." His mom replied with a smirk.

That's all he needed to hear. Additionally, he was kind of glad that Stan wasn't among the living anymore. Because if he were, he would sit here with a bucket of popcorn, enjoying the show all too much, teasing him till the end of the times.

"...So as it stands, I firmly believe that Izuku Midoriya should be punished for the actions he took, by giving up his technology for the good of society." Endeavour finally ceased his testimony, smirking victoriously.

"Thank you for your input, Endeavour." Izuku said, standing up and buttoning his jacket. "I'm sure that you were hot and bothered keeping it all to yourself for this long." He started smugly, gaining a wave of laughter.

"What are you doing, child?" The Number Two snapped at him, looking at him with a pointy gaze.

"Oh, nothing much, really. Your body was in a way between monitor and me, and I wanted to take a look at the video of my creation." Izuku said, walking past the man, ignoring the low growl.

On the monitor was a frozen frame of him in the NIMSO suit. He designed it to be as close to the Hulkbuster from 'Age of Ultron' as he could, but of course, there still was a need to change things here and there. Nonetheless, the armour was fantastic.

"Damn, do I look dazzling in it." Izuku said, nodding to himself.

"Don't get used to it. Soon you'll have to give it to the real Heroes." Endeavour stated smugly, looking down on him.

"Yeah… I don't think so." He replied, more interested in his nails than the 'Hero'.

"And why is that?" Burning Trash Can demanded harshly.

"Because before the judge says that I have to, I'm going to blow everything up." Izuku said nonchalantly, still not gracing the 'Hero' with his gaze.

Silence settled in the room. Some of the journalists dropped their pens. Everyone was gaping at him, especially Aizawa-san, who was pallier than a white wall.

"All of my armours, Arc Reactors, servers holding data from my research…" Izuku looked up, straight into Endeavour's wide eyes. "Urania that is helping with rescue operations. Everything is going ka-boom." He ended his statement with a lazy smile.

"You're bluffing. No one would willingly walk with a bomb strapped to their chest." The Number Two growled out, a bit of his fire singing the wood from the barrier.

"Well, unlike you, I have the balls to do it." Izuku stated, shrugging a little. A massive gasp came from the public.

"What did you say?!" Endeavour barked, his flames flaring up.

"You heard me, you overgrown Matchstick." He waited quite a while to use that one. The pissed off face of the Burning Trash Can made it definitely worth it. "But let's not focus on me here. Lets us talk about you." He said, pointing his finger at the Number Two.

"Me?" The Hero questioned with a quirked brow.

"Yes, you, my good fellow." Izuku replied happily, walking back and forth before the jury's table. "Despite you being the Number Two Hero in Japan for over twenty years, people seem not to know anything about you."

"You have nothing on me, child." Endeavour stated proudly with a knowing smirk.

"We shall see." He said, flashing his best copy of Tony's smile. And he did NOT work on that one for hours before the mirror... Pulling out a black, earpiece from his pocket, Izuku slid it on his ear. "Alan, initiate the 'Vanity Bonfire' protocol."

"_With pleasure, sir._" The A.I. replied in the sing-song voice.

The feed on monitor glitched, before going completely black. Not even two seconds after, a green Iron Man helmet popped out on it, making a murmur raise. Then a list of files and folders showed up.

"Since it all started with me, let us begin from there." Izuku said, folding his hands behind his back, trying to look like a professional businessman. On the screen, several pictures opened, all of them showing the hate comments on the websites dedicated to his Hero persona. "As you can see, those comments hold some harsh words about me and my work."

"Someone hurt your ego, boy?" Endeavour asked with a snort.

Izuku just smirked a bit, already waiting for the man's reaction on his next comment. "Funny thing is that, after checking a bit, I discovered that all of the I.P. addresses lead to the places connected with you." As he ended that sentence, Alan pulled out the evidence. "Your Hero office, your neighbourhood, the sites that you have solid connections... You get where I'm going with this?" Izuku asked, his smirk widening a little at the Hero's scowl.

"That doesn't prove my involvement in it." Matchstick growled at him with a searing gaze.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged out, duly noting that reporters were taking notes. "How about we switch to your Hero work? Or more precisely, your image."

The hateful glare from the Number Two was all he got. Not wasting any time, Izuku whispered to Alan what to put first.

"Here we've got the sites on which people talk about Heroes actions. Be it a simple patrol, villain fights or rescue efforts. And the sections on the screen are dedicated to you." He stated as all of the negative comments highlighted. "The ones marked yellow were erased several times from the net, and the accounts were banned. Leaving only a neutral one, seeing as there are hardly any good ones."

"You suggest that I ordered my informatics team to alter it?" Burning Trash Can barked at him, showing off his teeth.

"Exactly, the same case with newspapers, videos and pictures." As he called, each element was brought forward. "Seeing as we've got so many journalists here, let's ask them something." Izuku stated, walking closer to the public. "Did your news stations ever did at least one report regarding Endeavour that put him in a bad light?" The majority rose their arms. "And did that material got taken out the second it went live?" The number of hands didn't change. "Were your companies threatened with a lawsuit or giant fines?" Still the same amount. Turning around on his heel, he gazed right into tiny, blue orbs and grinned. "There you have it."

"You better stop it, child, before..." The 'Hero' said in a low tone.

"Before what? You get physical with me? You burn me?" Izuku asked, stepping to the side. "Good thing that I have fireproof pants." His comment got the public to laugh. "But while we're at burning... let's have a look at this video. A bit of backstory. This one was uploaded over forty times from different accounts, each and every time, it was taken down in five minutes. Unfortunately, it's muted."

The low-quality video played, showing Endeavor fight with some villain who had a minor Earth Manipulation Quirk. The street was on fire along with some buildings. Suddenly the Hero shot out a massive fireball at his enemy. The man somehow dodged it with help from his power. However, the fireball continued, hitting the house behind it, instantly covering the whole structure in flames and making an explosion.

"The house belonged to an elderly couple, who fortunately was out during the fight. The building burned to ashes. With it, all of their belongings, counting into it the pictures and videos of their deceased daughter." Izuku stated somberly. His hardened gaze was burying itself into Endeavour. "The couple never got compensation from Endeavour's office, and the news sites that tried to publicise the story went bankrupt.

Many whispers arose from the public and with them many flashes from cameras. However, the 'Hero' in question stood in his place like a rock, glaring at him.

Izuku shook his head. It seemed like the man really didn't care about it at all. "Many more stories are displaying the damage you did and do during your fights, along with the excess show of cruelty towards your opponents. And that just a tip of the iceberg." He said and waited a moment, before grinning widely. "But let us look at your **wonderful **family."

That got a reaction from the Matchstick. It made him flinch, even if it was barely visible. Also, his flames got a tad hotter.

"There's obviously you, the biggest sunshine there is. Then we've got your youngest son, your middle son and only daughter." He stated, sending a small wave towards the two Todoroki's. From Endeavour's surprised reaction, he guessed that the man had no idea that his children were present. How lovely. "But what about your oldest son and wife?"

"Don't you dare to say another word!" Burning Trash Can yelled, starling some people.

Izuku completely ignored the fact that the barrier was set on fire, his hand pointing at the monitor. There was the article that, of course, was taken down before its release. However, that wasn't the point here. He was more interested in the picture.

"Here we can see there was a fire in your neighbourhood a few years ago. And the most noticeable thing here is the azure-coloured flames. Your quirk obviously can't make those naturally. But your oldest son on the other hand..." Izuku cut here, showing a picture from the training camp, or more especially the blue flames that burned the forest. "After that accident, Touya Todoroki went missing. He never showed up at U.A., never in the nearby shops, never in the charity events that you took your family to look better."

Of course, Izuku knew where the young man was, or rather who he was. He wasn't that stupid and could put two plus two together. Additionally, the files from the Hideout Raid proved his theory right. He guessed that by this time, the journalists here also caught up.

"Then there's your wife. Rei Todoroki, who for the last decade, resides in a mental ward in a hospital." He said, popping out the image of the woman.

"You cannot disclose that information." Endeavour told him with a victorious smirk.

Izuku just smirked and snapped his fingers. "Wow, you're on the hot streak with how wrong you are today." Walking out to the bench, he took his briefcase and fished out some papers. Stepping to the judges' table, he handed them over.

The baffled judge took it and gave it a once over. "Erm... One of them is a copy of a document that says that Rei Todoroki is in the care of her daughter, Fuyumi Todoroki. The other one is a formal agreement between Fuyumi Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya, allowing him to get access to the records of Rei Todoroki that the caretaker allows."

"There you have it." Izuku flashed a smile at the 'Hero', who looked like he was about to explode. "I won't reveal too much, as Fuyumi-san requested me not to, but here's one intriguing thing. After Shoto Todoroki started visiting his mother in the hospital, her mental state improved significantly. The leading doctor was very impressed with it and told the caretaker that the patient might be released after some time. However, two days later, the man phoned in, vetoing his words."

"Maybe my wife's state didn't improve that much." Endeavour growled out, looking about a second from flipping.

"Nice theory." Izuku nodded before striking a thinking pose." But here's the better one. A few days ago, some hospitals released to the public their finances during a protest from doctors and nurses. Among them was the hospital in which Rei Todoroki is currently admitted." Walking closer to the screen, a list with dates and sums popped out. One specific time was highlighted. "The one in yellow is exactly a day later after Fuyumi-san received the happy news that her mother would be coming home. And we all can see that the sum here is rather substantial. Coincidence? I think..."

A fireball hit the monitor, breaking the thing and making sparks fly. Some of the public screamed in fear. Turning around, he saw the pissed off face of Endeavour, who had his left hand drawn back with a swelling fireball in it.

Before the man could throw it, all of his flames doused, and ice encased his body, leaving only the head free. Looking further back, he saw Aizawa-san glaring at the Matchstick from behind his goggles with his hair up in the air. Next to him, Todoroki-san released an icy breath, a line of crystal ice coming from his foot.

"You insolent brat! Who do you think you are?! You're just a quirkless reject. A remnant of the past. How dare you get in my way?! You should give all of your toys and erase yourself into the shadows! Society doesn't need people like you! Pebbles on the roads to greatness!" Burning Trash Can finally snapped, screaming at the top of his lungs. His face was all red, matching his hair nicely. There were also a few veins sticking out.

And just like that Izuku knew that he won. He didn't expect Endeavour to lose his cool and openly attack him, but colour him impressed. With all of the juicy details, he gave to the present reporters, he could only assume what kind of a magnificent drama he created.

Suddenly a slow clapping sounded through the room. Looking ahead, Izuku saw a tall man in a fancy red suit coming toward them. The man had ash-grey skin, his hair mostly strawberry red with a bit of black at the tips; the style reminded him of deer ears. There were also small, black deer antlers coming from the top of his head. A red-tinted monocycle over his right eye.

"I came here for another reason, but when I saw you pull all of that evidence, I couldn't stop myself from the listening. What a performance, kid! I hadn't been that entertained since the stock market problems in Europe two decades ago." The man's voice sounded a bit off like it was coming through an old radio. His joyful, full red eyes gazed at him, and his wide grin showed off his pointy, yellowish teeth. Then there were his moves that were over the top, helping him express his delight.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Izuku replied, blinking, not being sure how to proceed. "Who are you?" That sounded like a good start.

"Oh, where are my manners. Lucifer Morningstar, one of the United Nations official representants." The man stated, flashing a document that he pulled seemingly out of nowhere. "Your Honour, this whole circus is just a waste of everyone's time. Although it did **amuse **me quite a bit."

"What do you mean by that?" The judge asked, inching closer.

Morningstar-san walked to the table and pulled out a stack of papers from his coat. "This right here is the decision of the United Nations court regarding that nonsense called Quirkless Hero Ban law."

Izuku already liked the man.

"To sum it up, the UN believes that this law is an open act of discrimination towards the quirkless part of society and gave Japan an ultimatum. Your Prime Minister agreed to take it out, saving your country from **terrible consequences**." Why did his voice get more malicious at the end? "However, Tsukasa Torikae didn't release the information about it."

"When did Prime Minister signed those documents?" His mom asked, already spotting a huge smile.

"An hour before your son plus his friends moved from U.A. to the training camp to save the students and Heroes there." The man replied, turning to them. "Torikae is already in Interpol custody. As for this fellow here..." Morningstar-san said, chuckling darkly. "Detective Tsukauchi, I believe that you can handle him."

"Of course." The policeman replied, glaring at the Number Two.

"Now, I did my job. It was quite a pleasure meeting you, Izuku Midoriya." The man said, taking his hand and giving him an overly vigorous shake. "Oh, Principal Nezu, you may want to look at your desk, once you return to the school." Morningstar-san stated mysteriously. Then he walked past him like he owned the place. Which he probably did.

His girls rushed to him, trapping him in a tight hug. Soon his mother and in-laws joined in, almost taking away his precious air. But Izuku didn't care. The sound of the judge's hammer and his voice announcing that the case is closed.

The reporters tried to get to him, but Toshi, Aizawa-san and surprisingly Todoroki-san acted as his bodyguards, keeping the vultures away. The group moved with him to the exit. When they walked out of the building, the Quinjet was already parked at the patio before the court, where Puppy waving at them.

Izuku released a sigh and cracked a smile. It was finally over.

* * *

Not even a week later, Izuku found himself at Nezu's office. The principal himself was taking the arm of the armchair on which Yagi-san sat. His girlfriends flanked him on the sofa, on another couch sat his mom, Toshi and Detective Tsukauchi. All of them had agreed to meet and talk about the latest developments.

And boy, there were a lot of them. After the lawsuit, the media was buzzing with news about it. Each station giving out its own spinoff, but all saying the same thing; that Torikae and Endeavour were behind bars and the quirkless weren't freaks of nature.

"How is the investigation going, Tsukauchi-san?" Nezu asked, holding a cup of tea.

The detective chuckled a little. "The officers are still looking through the materials that you've provided. They still have to go through more than a half."

Toshi turned to him, gracing Izuku with a dry look. "Remind me to never piss you off."

That got a round of chuckles from everyone and a small whine from Momo that sounded similar to 'language'. He really should show her that scene from 'Age Of Ultron'.

"Speaking of investigation... is there any lead for the League Of Villains." Yagi-san asked, shifting the atmosphere in the room to a more sombre one.

Everyone eyed the detective, who had a light scowl and drummed his fingers against themselves.

"I shouldn't really disclose this information here..." Tsukauchi-san stated, breaking the pregnant pause. "But no. They're laying low. We don't know where All For One sent them. Plus from Midoriya's explanation, it's going to be hard to find them if Kurogiri didn't open his portals there frequently."

Izuku nodded at that. The study on Warp Quirks proved that while you can track them due to their energy signature, it's tough to do if there's not much of it in one spot as it could be easily mistaken. Usually with gamma radiation. Additionally, they would need to make a much denser grid to even attempt it, thus creating a rucksack and alarming the villains about the search.

"Shame that we cannot try to get that information from All For One." Nezu spoke with a grimace and a soft sigh.

Ah right, that monster. While the public version said that the man was kept in the depths of Tartarus, only a few knew the truth. Yagi-san told them in a show of confidence that they would keep it a secret. The Symbol Of Evil was gone for good. He didn't escape. All For One was made into a pile of dust on his way there.

The interference of a third party was more than sure, seeing as all of the watches that the officers had been about two minutes behind the actual time. They suspected a Time Manipulation Quirk or something along those lines, which in Izuku's mind was a fair assumption. However, a power like that was even rarer than Warp Quirks.

Peeking at Nezu, Izuku saw the principal in deep thought. Was the rodent blaming himself for what happened to his ex-students? He didn't know anything about Touya Todoroki-san, so he couldn't understand the man. Bakugo, on the other hand...

Izuku wouldn't deny the fact that before the blonde got his quirk, they were the best friends. Their moms were close, which in turn only encouraged the two to get to know each other better. Of course, after Explosion popped out and people started showering Bakugo with praises, the boy's ego grew so much that the kid became a bully, who took pleasure in beating up other children.

Don't get him wrong, Izuku was still a bit shocked when Bakugo switched sides. He didn't expect this in his wildest imaginations. Sure, he wouldn't call Pomeranian his friend or even acquaintance. Firecracker destroyed all and any delusions he had about that matter years ago.

What Izuku felt was a kind of respect to the Blonde Menace, or rather to his will to win. They were a bit similar in that matter, wanting to prove themselves, even if their reasons to do so were much different. One wanted to do it to prove himself to the world as the best, the other wanted to make a statement to society.

Izuku's brain couldn't help but wonder... What would happen if Bakugo didn't grow up to be an arsehole? Would they be friends? Or at the very least could tolerate each other? Actually, wasn't it a similar case with Toshi? The idiotic beliefs that their quirked society threw at people made their peers close-minded and pushed them to discriminate the teen due to his genes. While Pomeranian was praised for it, his best friend had to suffer. This was so wrong!

Certainly, quirks were impressive and all that jazz, but they shouldn't define a person's worth. Why did society all but beat into almost everyone's head? Surely there was something...

A round of silent laughs and chuckles reached his ears, pulling Izuku out from his bubble. Looking around, he saw that others had amused smiles, giving him looks of interest.

He was mumbling again, wasn't he?

"Sorry about that. I got caught up in my thoughts." He said, scratching his cheek lightly.

"We could see that. So what did that incredible mind of yours cocked up?" Nezu questioned, smirking at him.

"Ugh... Nothing much. It's just a stupid idea." There was no way that this would go through.

"Izuku." Momo called him, gazing at him lovingly. "The only stupid ideas that you have are whenever you fight." Like she was the one to talk with what she did at the camp.

"Yeah, you're the smartest person in any room you walk into." Mei added, grinning at him.

"You want me to brainwash you, so you can talk freely?" Toshi asked seriously, with a small smirk threatening to get free.

Seeing no other option, but to tell what he was thinking, Izuku leaned a bit forward and clasped his hands in front of his mouth. He bored his gaze into the table, gathering his thoughts.

"I'm going to be blunt and sorry for the word, but our society is pretty fucked up." Hearing his mom's and Momo's gasp, he already knew that he was up to a good start. His friend's snicker didn't help any bit. "We're almost literally spoon-fed into believing that our quirks, our genes, are the most deciding factors about ourselves. For example, they're more likely to hire someone with a power that makes them read faster as a secretary, even if their qualifications are low. The same with heroics. Heroes with flashy, powerful quirks get more limelight. Even U.A.'s entrance exam is centred around it." He gave Nezu a pointy look, making principal nod sadly at it. "All because we're made to believe that quirks are everything that matters, which of course, is wrong at its very core."

"It's not like you can change it with a snap of your fingers." Tsukauchi-san cut in, making a gesture with his left hand.

Oh, the irony...

"No, I can't." Izuku agreed with the detective, before stopping and gazing around the room, catching everyone's eyes. "But it can be fixed."

"How so?" Yagi-san asked, tilting his head.

"Erm... it's a bit cheesy, but as we all know, the young are the future, right? So if we set up schools that teach kids that it doesn't matter what kind of genes you possess, what really matters are your actions, then we can change the future. Of course, it won't be perfect, but the chances of the next Endeavour and Bakugo are less. The possibilities that people like Toshi, who are believed that their quirks are 'villainous' would be lower... All we need is a starting point." Izuku spoke seemingly on one breath, his voice carrying as much conviction as it could.

He saw that everyone was really mulling over his words, especially Nezu. Feeling something soft and slightly wet pressed against his cheeks, he looked between his girls, who smiled at him brightly. Toshi was giving him a grateful look, and his mom was beaming with pride.

"That an excellent idea, Young Midoriya." The principal chiperly said, gaining his attention. "We can create the project and give it to the parliament to discuss. Of course, we still need to write it down and iron out the details..." The rodent stated, his small, black eyes moving between his mom and Yagi-san. "Would you two be willing to help me out with it?"

"Certainly, now that I'm on retirement, I need something to do." The ex-Number One Hero spoke, nodding his head.

"I believe that after all of this mess, we need something that's going to lead us toward better times. A good change is always welcomed." His mom added, smiling a little.

Nezu smirked at them. And Izuku knew that smirk. It meant that the principal had something else that he was waiting for the perfect moment to reveal.

"Speaking about change..." The rodent started, his paw digging behind the pillow of the armchair. He pulled out a thick, grey folder, and laid it on the table, pushing it towards Izuku. "There's something that you may be interested in. All four of you, my wonderful students." Right, Nezu just had to be a drama queen.

Still, that picked their interest, making them scoot closer. Izuku being at the centre, took the folder and opened it. He barely saw the title page, and already a giant grin plastered itself on his face.

Oh, change was certainly coming.

**PHASE 1 COMPLETED**

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... UPLOADING THIS EPISODE AT THE END OF THE YEAR!

Whew, I'm glad that our Beta and I managed to do it. Everyone please thank our beta for this and all of the previous chapters that he looked through so that we could end this year with a bang.

I wish you all the best in the upcoming year.

Truth to be told, I'm fighting with myself NOT to start another fic (not CTW). I have an amazing idea for the fic, but BFTGU is such an important project for me, and I don't have that much time due to college. It's frustrating...

As for the appearance of the very special guest... If you can't tell by the looks, then go and watch "Hazbin Hotel". That's if you're in the allowed age group.

Stay safe guys and see you in the next upgrade.

**PHASE 2 STARTS SOON**


	60. The Aven-Guardians initiative

**PHASE 2 START**

Chapter 60

"The Aven-Guardians initiative"

* * *

Nezu peeked from behind the curtains, his eyes roaming on the faces of the first-year students from the Hero Course. He couldn't even express the joy that all of the parents agreed to allow their children to continue their education at his school, brought him. With the new dorm system, they could keep all of the kids safe, help with their commute finances, teach them independence... and find the possible traitor.

Now, Nezu believed with all his might that none of the students was selling information to the League, or the underworld overall. Still, it was just too suspicious that villains knew where the teachers' lounge was, or the location of the camp that was changed at the last notice, without telling students. Of course, someone from the teaching staff could also be responsible for it, but that was even less likely to be the case.

Shaking his head to get rid of the gloomy thoughts, he put a smile on his face and stepped forward. All of the noise died instantly as the students' eyes focused on his small figure.

"Hello, dear students of 1-A and 1-B. I hope that all of you are finding your new accommodations enjoyable." Nezu paused to observed a curt round of nods and smiles. "Firstly, I want to express my joy that every one of you is here to continue your education. Additionally, I want to apologise that due to shortcomings of the teaching staff, with me at its head, you had to go through with what you did." He stated, bowing to the children. He was met with silence. Silence was a good response.

Straightening up, Nezu once again looked at the faces of his students. There was a lingering tension on their faces, but all of them had a brave facade. These kids would make fine heroes; he was sure of it.

"However, that isn't the point of this meeting." He rose his palm, silencing the kids before they could start whispering. "U.A.'s got the privilege to set new principles for heroics, and with this, I'm pleased to announce the opening of the new program."

Murmurs arose from the students, asking questions about his cryptic message. In the corner of his eye, Nezu spotted Young Yaoyorozu beautifully faking her obliviousness. Midnight trained her well.

"Principal, if I may." Young Iida asked, standing up. "You said 'program', does that mean that there is going to be a new Hero Course?"

Nezu chuckled at that. "In a way, you're right about it... but in a way, you're wrong."

Oh, how he enjoyed messing around with their young minds. He could entertain himself doing that the whole day and wouldn't grow bored.

"Seeing there is a lot of confusion, I've allowed myself to ask the first member of this new program to explain it for you." Nezu stated, moving aside. A small smirk danced on his lips.

From behind the curtain, Young Midoriya stepped forward, already spotting the new jacket designed to distinguish the new course. The teen shot him a look that held amusement and slight annoyance. The student stopped, cleared his throat and crossed his arms on his chest. With a lazy gaze, he measured his 'public', who appeared to be dumbfounded by the boy's presence.

This ought to be good.

"Thank you, principal. I was just about to step in to stop you from having a field day with my colleagues." Young Midoriya stated, smirking a little. "I see that you don't have any idea from Nezu's mysterious way of speaking, so I'll start from the beginning." The teen paused for a moment, most likely gathering his thoughts. "The United Nations approved an international program whose purpose is to assemble a special team made up by individuals that undergo specific training. The goal of said team is to investigate highly dangerous criminal activity and prevent it from reaching our everyday life."

A hand shot in the air, following it Young Tokage stood up and tilted her face to the side. "What do you mean by 'special team' and 'prevent'?"

Nezu smirked at the question. Kan-san told him that the girl was quite sharp.

Young Midoriya looked at her, scratching his cheek. "Think of this as the Black OPS of the Hero Industry, with the backing of every country in the world. As for the other part… Mostly apprehending bad guys." The boy replied with slight uneasiness at the end.

The student seemed satisfied by that and sat back. However, right after her Young Shoji stood up.

"Why does the UN want us to be part of this? Is there even a need for such a team?" The teen asked, causing whispers to travel through the room.

Young Midoriya eyed Nezu, but he just smiled at him. He wanted to see how the boy handled it.

"While there are undoubtedly extraordinary, and capable, heroes in the world, not all of them can do what this team, "The Guardians", are supposed to do and/or will face. That's why the UN wants to set a program to train a select group of people in order to guarantee the highest chance of success in any "assignment", for lack of a better word." Young Midoriya replied, silencing the students. "U.A.'s involvement was a suggestion form our principal, so they are entrusting the success of the program to our school. The other part though..." The teen took a slow breath and looked ahead of him. "Our world is a twisted place. We saw a example during the trial that I had the pleasure to be a part of. A 'great' hero, hiding his dirt away from the public. A powerful villain living right under our noses. Corruption, discrimination, abuse of power... those are the things that heroes and police can't deal with without help from some other parties, especially if the issue comes from them. The UN believes that "The Guardians initiative" is the solution to the problems that we're facing right now, and going to face in the future."

Nezu tuned off the chatter after Young Midoriya's explanation. He was always proud of being the principal of this school. To lead the school that was considered to be one of the best in the world. However, when he saw the letter from the UN's Council, stating that they were basically giving him the keys to a potential better tomorrow… He may or may not have laughed hard for half a day. To think that in the past, he was an object of experiments on quirk research...

Young Midoriya's little speech about the new program was something he could wholeheartedly agree on. Humans always were illogical creatures in his eyes, their flaws showing at every step, every action they took. But wasn't it also the beauty of humanity? Wasn't it what made all of them humans?

"Hah! This oh-so-special Course won't be that hard to get in. I mean, if the quirkless student from Support could somehow get in, then there's no way that the superior students from the class 1-B…"

Ah, right, Neito Monoma. Nezu had heard about him. The boy was quick to jump into conclusions and had some agenda against 1-A. Maybe consulting the teen with Hound Dog would do some good.

Nezu peeked at Young Midoriya, who was looking at the teen with an unreadable expression. It was similar to the one that humans had when they observed a weird animal doing something questionable.

"Have you ever taken a life?" Young Midoriya questioned, his voice filled genuine curiosity.

To say that this caught Nezu off guard would be like saying that Aizawa was tired. He wasn't expecting it. Judging from the eerie silence, neither did the students. Young Yaoyorozu seemed to be quite surprised, and a bit worried. On the other hand, Young Iida had a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Young Monoma, who froze in a bizarre position, slowly turned his head to the platform. "P-pardon?" The teen asked weakly, his grin cracking.

"Have you ever killed someone before?" Young Midoriya repeated nonchalantly. "Have you ever thought about taking away someone's life with our own hands?" The teen paused, licking his lips. A deadly glint dancing in his eyes. "While the Guardians' job is to prevent anything terrible from happening, the capture of the villains isn't the only option. Sometimes you can only kill the criminal to save lives." The boy added, ending it with a heavy sigh.

Nezu winced a little at the calmness in the boy's voice. But he could see the slight shaking of his hands behind his back. He was willing to endure resurfacing those memories to make them understand the risks involved in the program. He would make sure to ask Young Midoriya if he was okay later.

The teen once again looked across the room like he was searching for something in their expressions.

"I won't be sugar-coating the truth. Joining Guardians isn't something that you do on a whim or just to try things out. It's a choice for the rest of your life. You will have to get information in any way possible. You will have to dye yourself in the blood to save people who didn't even know that they were in danger. It won't be easy: from the gruesome training to the tough decisions and close calls." Young Midoriya explained with sympathy.

Nezu smiled at his words. The teen was already showing the signs of a great hero. A hero that the Guardians initiative needed at the front.

Taking a step forward, he clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention back on track. Nezu could easily see conflict on their faces. He believed that he could understand them. They all came here to fight crime and support their society with smiles on their faces. And here they were asked to abandon the conventional idea of heroics, to become something greater at the cost of their relatively normal lives.

"When I was younger, I thought that the encouragement from my grandpa, my skill, intellect and ideals would be enough to be a hero, but in time I found the truth to be a lot more complicated than that. I hope that you can also come to a similar conclusion." The teen added, smiling brightly.

"For more information, you can ask your homeroom teacher. Be aware that the choice to try and join this program isn't compulsory. You will have a few days to think about it and decide if you want to take part in the transfer exam." Nezu stated, wrapping up the meeting with the Hero Courses. They still needed to get through the other classes.

"Principal, one more question!" Young Kirishima shouted, hastily standing up. "Is this team, Guardians, are they going after the League Of Villains?" The teen asked hopefully.

Right, he heard from Aizawa that the boy dealt with Bakugo's betrayal pretty poorly. Smiling sympathetically at the student, he answered "We don't know what missions Guardians would have to deal with. But there is a possibility of it." The truth seemed to be the best reply he could give.

Turning on his feet, Nezu walked behind the curtain, Young Midoriya following him. They both sat on the stools, thinking about the meeting in comfortable silence.

It all went quite well in his opínion. Young Midoriya did his part wonderfully, delivering the essential points to the students, and making sure they understood the stakes. Now it was the question of which one would decide to leap and try to join the program. As much as he was a sadist, who would enjoy the suffering of human beings, he felt a bit bad for the young women and men who succeeded in this endeavour. They all would face the challenges that most heroes didn't have to.

"Are Young Hatsume and Young Shinsou going to play innocence as good as Young Yaoyorozu did?" Nezu asked suddenly, pulling the boy from his thoughts.

Young Midoriya hummed quietly, tapping his fingers together. "Maybe Toshi will do a bit better than Mei."

Nezu chuckled at it. "You don't believe in your girlfriend? That's not nice." He teased a little, to lighten up the atmosphere.

The teen snorted. "Please, because she's my girlfriend, I know that she is going to cause something to happen."

"Something?" That seemed really fascinating.

"Maybe cause explosion or two." Young Midoriya said with a shrug.

That certainly sounded like Young Hatsume. He still remembered how Majima-san complained about the girl during the first month of school.

"While we're at the unexpected..." Nezu started, his smile vanishing as a concerned expression settled on his features. "Was that the right move? While you didn't say a word about the Stain Incident, I know that you were referring to it. Are you okay, Young Midoriya?"

Although the teen passed the written psychological evaluation, he could see the hesitation in his body language. After brainstorming it with Aizawa-san and Majima-san, they had created a near-identical scenario in which Young Midoriya had to kill Stain. Of course, the results of the examination led them to believe that there was nothing wrong with him. But passing some test wasn't the same a dealing with trauma.

Looking at the teen, Nezu patiently waited for a reply. The boy's head dropped just a bit. He was biting his lower lip, and his eyes showed that he wasn't exactly there.

After a pregnant pause, Young Midoriya released a heavy sigh and looked up, meeting his gaze with a pained, yet brave look. "During the villain attack at I-Island, the villain's leader, Wolfram, was about to unleash a powerful strike that no doubt would destroy the Central Tower, killing many people. All Might and Togata-senpai wouldn't make it in time. I... I shot an Unibeam at him. It ended up severing his arm, but I was aiming for the chest." The teen paused for a moment, looking down and playing with his fingers. "A moment before I did that, I'd heard Stain's last words to me, and... Umm... It may sound wrong, but I genuinely believe that while killing is not the best option, sometimes you just have no other choice. If sacrificing one life to save thousand or more is necessary, and I end up suffering because of it, then I'm willing to do it. That's what a hero would do."

Nezu listened to every word with rapt attention. It was clear to him that Young Midoriya would never escape the guilt, just like Aizawa-san said it to the boy in the hospital. They'd have to deal with it daily, be it day or night. It'd haunt them till the end of their lives. He couldn't even describe the respect he felt for the student being able to handle it. However, he was sure of one thing, he'd walk to the hell and back if it meant easing the burden that the teen had to carry.

"Oh, I just remembered something important." Nezu started cheerfully, wanting to change the subject. "Tsukauchi-san and I have a folder about your old school. We are considering officially opening a case against them. Would you like to contribute to it?"

Young Midoriya looked at him and blinked a few times, processing the news. "Erm… I can give you my testimony. Plus I'm sure that Alan has some recordings that he hid from me. Bratty A.I."

Oh, if the boy even knew about the whole server of the videos that Alan possessed.

* * *

Himiko took a deep breath of fresh, slightly chilly air. It was a while since she could feel the fresh breeze on her skin. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the crashed police car down on the road. Next to it were the unconscious bodies of police officers and other prisoners.

Stretching her body to get satisfying pops, she looked at her wrists. They were slightly red from the handcuffs that she had a few moments ago.

Looking ahead, she saw the back of her Master, who stood at the centre of the rooftop. There was a large duffel bag next to him, but it wasn't important now.

"Master… you didn't have to save me." Himiko stated in a low, sombre tone. She walked a bit forward, still keeping her distance. Her head hung low in shame.

She failed him. She failed her Master — the man who helped her so much through all her life. The man who did so much for her, who put his trust in her and her abilities.

"Do you think that I'm disappointed?" He asked her in a neutral voice. A heavy scent of fresh cigarette hitting her nose.

"Yes. I got caught for being careless. I got comfortable and downplayed my skills too much." She admitted as tears pricked her eyes. Himiko was so ashamed of herself; to drag Master's trust through the mud.

She saw his lower body shift to her. Quickly closing her eyes, she got ready to get scolded, hit… killed. She would accept it as it was a suitable punishment for her shortcomings.

A hand was laid on top of her head, causing her to wince a bit. Then she felt a gentle ruffle that messed her hair a little.

"As long as you understand it, I'm happy. Additionally, I'd always rescue you, my little lion." The Master stated calmly, still petting her hair.

She blushed a little at the pet name. It's been a while since she heard it. One couldn't describe her joy. Master wasn't mad, and she still was his little lion.

The man took away his hand, causing Himiko to release a small whine. She loved when he petted her. Straightening up, she was once again looking at his back.

"I've met him… I've met Izuku Midoriya." She declared as the warm memory of their short meeting replayed in her head, that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

Master hummed a little, showing his interest. "How is he?"

"He is…" Himiko started but stopped to lightly bit her lip as blood flowed to her cheeks. "He is everything that I've imagined and so much more. He's similar to you but different in his own way. He's just... amazing, fantastic." Was there even a way to describe it? Was this how love felt?

Master chuckled a little. "I'm sensing 'but' somewhere."

Really?! Just how great his intuition was? "But he has girlfriends." Himiko admitted with a sigh. "I fought against one of them. She wasn't that bad." If only she could fight at her full potential, she would destroy Yaomomo.

"So… what are you going to do about it?" The man asked curiously, no doubt greatly amused by her situation.

"I… I still want to be with him." She whispered, thinking about it. Allowing her mind to go wild, she fantasised about the way that Izuku would hold her, kiss her, prepare breakfast for her, tell her how beautiful she was… She really should stop reading those stupid, popular romance manga, shouldn't she?

"Then, by all means, go for it. By having a dream to chase, you can achieve great things, Himiko. Believe me on that one." Master said confidently, taking a puff from his smoke.

Oh, she believed him. Master wouldn't be able to build such a vast empire by not having a dream. A dream that would change the world so much. All for the betterment of their twisted society.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, kneeling next to it.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot. You're taking a little break from the League. I want you to help a team with their task." The man said, scratching his temple in an embarrassed manner. "As for the bag, why won't you have a look."

Grabbing a zipper, Himiko pulled it down, showing her a bound man in his birth suit. He appeared to be out cold. Under his feet was clothes, her 'villain' outfit. Next to the head was a large syringe, filled to the brim with something red — her blood.

She knew what was going to happen. She took the syringe, grasping it tightly. Aiming at the exposed arm, she plunged her hand down, only to stop mere millimetres from the skin.

"This man… who is he?" She asked in a low tone, observing the face of the bound man. Better be safe than sorry.

"A killer and a rapist. Someone who became my enemy." Master said peacefully; however, she didn't miss the slight edge at the beginning. She could practically hear the smile in his voice at her correct course of action.

Good, there was no need for a man like that. Inserting the needle in the vein, she pushed the piston down, emptying the content of the syringe. When she was done, she willed her quirk to activate.

Suddenly the man's eyes opened, and a muffled scream tore from his throat. His body convulsed, making him trash around in apparent agony. A white-ish goo sprung from him, enveloping him in a tight cocoon. After a few moments, the excess material melted away, showing a perfect copy of her.

Grabbing a knife from between the clothes, she cut the rope around the wrists that was already a bit loose. "Get out from the binds." She ordered swiftly, looking through the rest of the stuff in the bag. Finding note, she saw the location to which All For One sent the League. Quickly remembering it, she put it back and stood up.

"Get dressed. When you find those losers, act like the stupid villains with mental issues they are." Himiko ordered, already enjoying the break she was getting from the League. God only knew how she needed it.

The clone's blank eyes immediately gained a lively look, sprinkled with insanity. "Oh, I can't wait to play with Tomura-chan." It said in the matching voice, giggling at the end.

The clone took the bag and walked away with a skip in its step.

"I'm always amazed by how great your quirk is." Master stated in awe, dropping the end of the cigarette on the floor.

"Yeah, me too." Himiko agreed, stepping next to the man. Looking up, she saw the moon in the sky. She felt Master's hand on top of her hand, making small circles, which sent shivers through her spine.

Himiko briefly wondered if Izuku was looking at the moon right now.

* * *

**A/N:**

I AM... STARTING PHASE 2 BY UPLOADING THE FIRST CHAPTER IN 2020!

Hey guys! It's finally out. Beta and I took our time to ensure that we started off perfectly. I really hope that you'll all enjoy it.

Also, I have an announcement. Against my better judgment, I'm going to start a new fic. I know that CTW was a bust, but it ended like that due to my lack of knowledge about criminal genre. This one will be closer to the roots of my writing. Additionally, I'll still focus mostly on BFTGU, because I think that Phase 2 is going to be the most important here.

Anyways, that's all for now. See you in the next upgrade!


	61. The battle for future

**AN:**

**I AM... UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER OUT OF BLUE WHILE PROFUSELY APOLOGISING!**

Hey guys... it's been a while. I won't bore you with why I didn't upload anything for the last... 5-6 months. But know this, I read every message and comment you made, and it helped me greatly. I'm not how frequently I'll update, but know this; my hands are itching me to write. Also, this chapter didn't have beta treatment, so sorry for any mistakes.

I know that I'm a bit late on this, but I hope that you're all safe during the coronavirus. The people in my country are taking it too lightly for my taste.

Also happy late Pride Month. Don't forget to love each other, guys.

Stay safe and see you all in the next upgrade.

* * *

Chapter 61

"The battle for future"

* * *

Nezu shifted in his chair for what seemed to be a hundredth time in the last ten minutes. His excitement barely contained. The same could be said about everyone around him - all of the teachers, heroes and government workers engaged in the small talks, questioning and even making bets as per UA's common. As unethical as it was, Nezu may or may not have added some money to the pool.

Peeking at the clock, he saw that it was almost time - the last interview ended twenty minutes ago. Clapping his hands, all the talks immediately ceased. "We're five minutes away. I want you all to focus now. While to many of you it may be similar to the entrance exam, we need to look at it with a more critical eye." Nezu cheerfully reminded, turning to the monitors that came to life.

Through the camera feeds, he saw many of UA's Training Facilities. Before every gate was a group of students, many were coming from other schools, even from abroad. All of them hoping to get a place at the Guardians program. The kids were masking nervousness with excitement, not that Nezu could blame them. During the briefing, he told the candidates how the practical part of the exam would look. To say that it was more brutal than the infamous entrance exam would be putting it mildly.

The cameras inside the Training Facilities showed the members of Help Us Company walking around the area, simulating the everyday activities for a given environment. At each Facility was a large group of Living Training Dummies, who would play the role of the villains. While typically their operating program wouldn't allow them to function to the needed extent, Alan declared that he would gladly take the wheel. Nezu was sure to send a small prayer to whatever deity there was, the kids needed it to survive against ruthless AI, who stroked his sadistic side during a demonstration.

A door to the room opened, through them, a delegate from UN walked in, politely greeting everyone in broken Japanese. It was a compulsory obligation to have a representant to oversee the exam and make a report. Not that Nezu minded, it was necessary to ensure that their methods would be adequate.

Right after the delegate the Problematic Four, as Aizawa dubbed them, walked in. While the kids didn't have any real power over who would get in, their opinion could be valuable. Plus additional entertainment from the remarks would surely make Nezu's day even better.

"Glad you made it." Nezu said, smiling lightly, as students sat on the empty chairs next to him.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss the show." Young Shinso replied, stifling a yawn.

"So how it's going to be done?" Young Hatsume asked, looking at the screens.

"Similar to the entrance exam. Students go in and battle the enemy. Of course, this time it's going to be much harder, considering that the HUC is there. This exam is going to push all of the students to their limit, not only physical but also a mental one." Nezu replied patiently. "We will do one Centre at the time. Not only to better observe the participants but also to ensure that there isn't any danger to the lives of people at the side."

"It's going to take a while." Young Hatsune replied, sighing loudly.

Young Yaoyorozu giggled at the girl's antics. "It's necessary, Mei. We need people with the best potential."

"Hey, Genious Boy." Kayama-san called the boy, grinning widely. The woman had more casual clothes, fitting for a pregnant woman. "Do you want to join the bet? We're betting who's going to get in."

"Mistress! It's unethical to..." Young Yaoyorozu shouted, pointing the finger at the woman.

"What's the entry fee?" Young Midoriya asked innocently.

"Izuku! No!"

Aizawa leaned closer, a betting book already open, a pencil ready to write down the bet. "One thousand yen. You can only choose one person." The man explained nonchalantly.

The boy quickly scanned the monitors before smirking widely. "Twenty thousand yen on Denki Kaminari." He said in a smug tone.

Nezu was pretty sure that he heard choking sounds somewhere around the room. The teen singlehandedly doubled the betting pool.

"Got it, Problem Child. Anyone else?" Aizawa asked, looking at the other students.

"No, we're not..."

"I'm going to follow the boss. I choose Pikachu. Two thousand yen on him." Young Shinso said, cutting off the Young Yaoyorozu.

"Toshi!" The girl's neck snapped the boy.

"I want in too! One thousand on Gravity Girl." Young Hatsume added, smiling brightly.

"Not you too, Mei." Young Yaoyorozu moaned, sending the girl a betrayed look.

Young Midoriya chuckled, making the girl pout madly at him. "Give in, dear. I know you want to." The teen said teasingly.

If a look could kill, then, the boy would be six feet under. The girl huffed at her lover and looked at the monitors. "Five thousand on Kyoka-chan." Young Yaoyorozu grumbled, sinking into her chair, crossing her arms on her chest.

"See, it wasn't so hard." Young Midoriya stated, which earned him a harmless swat from his girl.

Nezu chuckled at the teens' antics. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Thirteen tried to explain to the very confused delegate what had just transpired.

Shaking his head in amusement, he properly sat in his chair, looking straight at the monitors. The fate of the Guardians depended from the performance of the kids, and he needed to oversee every second.

* * *

When that whole Guardians idea was presented to them, Kyoka wasn't sold on it. Yeah, sure the band of superheroes sounded rather cool. But was it really worth it? Did they have to kill someone if the need arose? Could she even do it? She and other girls at 1-A talked about it for a while. Most questions were directed to Yaomomo, mostly because her boyfriend was in the new program.

But what pushed Kyoka to that decision was the fact that overnight Yaomomo disappeared. Her room was barren of furniture, no trace of the girl. Disturbed by it, she ran to Aizawa-sensei to tell him that her friend was somehow kidnapped. Only to hear that Momo Yaoyorozu was a part of the Guardian program since the very beginning.

Kyoka was dejected by it. Why didn't she tell them a word? Tell her. Weren't she Yaomomo's friend? However, after thinking for a while, she concluded.

Yaomomo always strived to be the best. Ever since the girl joined UA, she pushed herself with brutal training under Midnight's watchful eye. She spent time with Midoriya and Hatsume, not only to get a quality couple time but also further improve her knowledge about anything really.

Midoriya said that becoming a Guardian meant becoming better, becoming something more than a normal hero. That's why Yaomomo went there. To prove that she had grown, using her strength to save people in a way that an everyday hero couldn't.

And so, Kyoka decided that she too wanted to do it. She needed to be like her friend and aim higher. She wanted to stand alongside Yaomomo and change the world for the better.

And no, her month-long sexuality crisis after USJ didn't have anything to do with that.

But the moment the giant gate opened, allowing her and other students to move in, she doubted her conviction. Right of the bat, explosions rang through the field, nearly causing her to pass out from the noise. Pillars of smoke rose into the sky as silos, and parts of the buildings were destroyed. Chanks of concrete and pipes flew everywhere. People's screams pealed from the depts of the arena, mixing with gunshots.

What the fuck was going on?! This was way more intense than any of their previous scenarios at Foundational Hero Studies! The entrance exam looked like a playground compared to it.

Hearing faint cries for help, Kyoka ran up to the closest building on fire. Kicking the door open and shielding her face from the wave of heat, she called. "I'm coming!"

Inside looked like a lab; there were multicoloured liquids in glass bottles and some scientific equipment that most likely did things she couldn't even name. Locating the voice, she burst into an office. A woman in lab coat trapped under a hunk of concrete.

Plugging her jacks in, she sent a sound wave, breaking it apart. "Can you walk?" Kyoka asked, checking for injuries.

"I think." She replied in a shaky voice, trying to stand up, ultimately, falling forward as a yelp of pain escaped her lips.

She caught her, supporting the woman. Wow, those guys were excellent actors. Moving the woman to the makeshift rescue centre, Kyoka ran further into the field. Despite all of the irritating noises, she was still able to locate the trapped people, giving directions to the other participants.

What disturbed her greatly, were the modified LTDs. It wasn't about them having military cloths and realistic looking riffles. No. What gave her chills were faces made from some material that felt like skin and the reddish liquid pouring from their bodies. They seemed so human-like that she stopped once or twice to check if it wasn't an actor, who played dead. Of course, all of the dummies had a light indicating if they were out cold, severely injured or even dead. So far, she didn't come across any red lights, only yellow and orange.

A relatively soft click made her stop. Snapping her head to the side, she only caught a glimpse of the robot aiming at her. Kyoka barely jumped behind the wall, when the first volley of bullets rushed at her, painting the pavement with bright pink.

Pulling out a sound-gun from her belt, she snapped it on her wrist and plugged in her jack. Pulling her headphones on, muffling the noises to the manageable level, she sprung forth, tumbling on the ground. Taking her aim, she sent a quick pulse of soundwaves at her adversary. The robot was pushed back, bumping against a wall. It clutched its head, writhing a little, before stopping. In the centre of its chest, a yellow light popped out.

Releasing a breath, Kyoka relaxed her body. That was a bit nerve-wracking, but thanks to the UAs harsh...

A cold metal was pressed against her neck, applying a bit of pressure. Her voice hitched, and her brain stopped for a moment. A hand grabbed her headphones, roughly pulling it off her head.

"That's the end for you, hero." The robot said without emotions. However, the voice sounded real to her.

Kyoka's body jerked a little, but the end of the gun dug deeper into her neck.

"Try to move, and I'm going to shot your head off. Tell me how many of you are left." The dummy commanded, its tone suddenly dark and threatening.

She couldn't find her voice and her mind went blank. What was going on? This was batshit insane! Were Guardians supposed to deal with that every time they went into the field?! She couldn't stop herself from shivering.

"Your choice the..."

Suddenly there was a thunder-like sound followed by chirping. Then came two thumps, and something wet hit her back.

Swallowing hard, Kyoka shot up and quickly turned around. The robot laid on the ground, next to it out cold actor. The dummy's head rolled a few meters away, and red liquid poured from its neck—red light shining brightly on the chest.

Snapping her gaze to the side, she saw Kaminari kneeling on the ground. His hair pushed up, and golden bolts of lightning dancing across his body. Yet all she saw were the patches of red on his clothes and his outstretched hand. The boy stood up and gazed at her with shining eyes, stopping the breath in her chest.

His eyes... there was no trace of goofiness or stupidity. There were sharp, boring into her head. His expression was stone-like, and a few droplets of crimson only added to the dangerous aura around him.

Kaminari's gaze shifted for a second from her to the actor on the ground. "Take him to the gates. The path is clear." He told, no, ordered her in an impassive voice.

Before she could reply in any form, the teen jumped up, catching the pipe, pushing himself further from it, vanishing from her sight in seconds yellow-black blur.

Her legs gave away, making her fall on her butt. Just what was going on?

* * *

Ochako wasn't exactly sure why she chose to participate in the Guardian Transfer Exam. Training to be a hero on its own was already demanding, and from what Aizawa-sensei told them, the new program would be even more insane. She didn't need to do it. All she had to do was train hard, graduate, get into a decent agency, and raise money for her parents.

But here she was, running around the urban area, trying to make sense of what was happening around her. From the comms, she was aware that somewhere north of her was a big stand-off. 'Heroes' were trying to get to the barricaded 'villains', who were protecting the base of operation. Or something like that. She couldn't make much sense of it, seeing as most of it was in English and... Spanish? Or was it Portuguese?

No matter, her focus laid elsewhere. There were still many robots on the street, which caused panic around. As far as she knew, about half of the field was already evacuated. She helped here and there, trying to avoid the confrontation with dummies and their deadly guns. Seeing as she was a close-range fighter that couldn't quickly close the distance, Ochako believed that she would have a hard time with robots controlled by Alan.

Running up a little, she jumped at the edge of the building, activating Zero Gravity on herself. A set of wings opened on her back, helping her to stabilise her flight. Correcting her course with swift releases of pressurised air, she made it over the street, landing safely on the rooftop. She was truly grateful to Hatsume and Midoriya for upgrading her suit like that. And getting rid of those stupid high heels.

From the building, she was currently on, came a distress signal a minute or two ago. Supposedly there was a big-shot businessperson who had some government connections—clearly, a VIP person who couldn't get caught by the enemy.

Going through the rooftop entrance, Ochako quickly descended to the floor, where the target's signal came from. Thinking that the stealthy approach was necessary in case that enemies were also inside, she tiptoed from door to door, cracking it open just enough to see the interior. Finally, she arrived at the conference room in which she spotted a trembling person who clutched to the briefcase.

"Hey. I came to rescue you." Ochako announced, coming closer.

"About time!" The man shouted angrily at her. "I have connections! I can easily cut the support the heroes get from the government, you know that?!"

Blinking at the outburst, she sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of her head. "S-sorry for that. I had to make sure that the floor was secure."

Standing up, Ochako moved to the windows and peeked through blinds. She saw a small street under her and not a living soul around. Good, the escape route was clear.

Coaxing the actor, who got on her nerves, she grabbed onto the man, activating her quirk on them and jumped from the window. Controlling their descend with pressurised air, she gently lowered them to the street.

Step one cleared. Now step two - transporting the VIP into the safe zone.

Manoeuvring through the alleyways, diligently double-checking every corner, Ochako slowly, but surely, escorted the man closer to the safe zone. However, life was a giant jokester. Just five alleys away from the destination a blade shot out from the dark corner, scraping her arm with bright green paint.

Immediately she jumped back, taking VIP with her, despite his screams of distress. Assuming a pose that was all but drilled into her by Gunhead, Ochako prepared herself to face her enemy. She watched the gleaming blade reflect sunbeams and black military boots appearing from the dark, along with the rest of the robot in the military garb. She saw some during the exam, mostly lying motionless on the ground with an orange or red light shining from their chests. Still, it was her first time being so close, so personal to one.

"Hand over that man, and I won't carve your face." The LTD told her in the cold, machine voice.

She didn't answer, only shifted her stance ever so slightly, reading herself for combat.

The robot sprung forward, covering the distance between them almost instantly. It was fast, really fast. But not as fast as Gunhead when he was serious. She dodged, the blade leaving a tiny green line against her helmet. Her hand shot out, fingers almost touching the body before she had to duck from the knife aimed at her throat. Ochako positioned herself for a rising uppercut, yet at the last second was forced to jump back from the downwards strike.

The robot was annoying and quick. If nothing changed then for the remaining time of the exam, she would have to fight off the machine. Running away wasn't an option. Not because of her pride or something along those lines. But because of the gun in the holster. She doubted that she could dodge a bullet.

Sparring a glance to the side, she confirmed that VIP hid - his trembling form showing from behind the mailbox.

A sudden shadow overcast her, making her roll to the side. Ochako blocked another two swipes, just barely avoiding the unexpected kick. Damn it! The skill difference was way too big for her to win it; she could just hardly defend herself.

Getting a bit desperate, Ochako formed a very rushed plan that involved way too much luck for her to be comfortable with it. But she felt lucky today.

Weaving between the strikes, she did her best to keep close to the robot, waiting for the opportunity. Stepping to the side, away from a downward slash, Ochako did not step back when blade rose. No, she lunged forward, pushing her shoulder as close to the LTD as she could. Then her wings opened, shoving machine back just a tiny bit, taking away it's balance.

Not letting the chance go away, Ochako rushed forward, tackling the robot to the ground. Catching the hand holding the knife, she swiped her free palm at the exposed neck. But machine grabbed her wrist just shy from her target. Gritting her teeth, Ochako tried to push with her whole weight to close the distance, but the robot shook his hips, throwing off her balance.

They rolled a bit on the ground, finally with her enemy coming on top. Forcing his right closer to her, the machine pressed harder, trying to push the blade into her chest. Trashing her body around, she attempted to free herself, but all she managed was getting some loose space for her left leg. Betting on the realism of the scenario, she risked, taking a page from Yaomomo's book.

A knee to the groin.

The effect was instantaneous, the robot yelled loudly, its body jerking to the side. Not being the one to waste an opportunity, she smacked her hand into the 'skin' on the neck, feeling the effect of her quirk taking its hold. Twisting a little, Ochako kicked the machine hard, using additional power from the spring in her heel, sending the robot through the broken glass into a shop.

Quickly standing up, she tried to catch her breath. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the VIP still trembling behind his cover. Power walking to him, Ochako grabbed the man by the arm and started dragging him away.

Not even twenty meters away, she heard a loud bang and felt something graze her shoulder. Snapping her head to look behind, she saw the machine drifting through the air in the arc, aiming the gun at them. Thinking fast, she tackled the VIP as another shot was fired.

Touching her hands together, she deactivated Zero Gravity, making the robot fall. Standing up, she shielded the man, desperately trying to think for a way out of this situation.

She watched as the machine stood up and aimed a gun at her. Ochako snapped her eyes shut, accepting her fate. Just then she heard a sound similar to the engine of a race car and a loud battle cry.

Opening her eyes in surprise, she saw Iida driving his feet into the robot's side, sending it into the wall. She followed the machine's movement, her gaze settling on the bright red light in the middle of the chest.

"Uravity, are you okay?" The teen asked, offering a hand.

Grabbing the palm and was about to answer, but the feeling of something wet on her palm stopped her. Taking a good look at her classmate, she saw his costume marred in splashes of red - especially around his legs.

Swallowing hard, she just nodded and stood up, keeping an eye on Iida. A mass of question swirling in her head.

The two of them escorted the VIP into the safe zone, the words of gratitude falling deaf to her ears.

Before Iida could take off, she caught his arm, surprising both of them by her act.

"Uravity? Is everything all right?" The teen asked, clearly worried.

Biting her lip, she released her hold. Her eyes were roaming around, trying to avoid her classmate figure. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for her, Ochako asked. "Why?"

She cringed a bit at her voice. It was a shaky, almost choked whisper. Observing Iida closely, she saw him tilt his head a little and touch his chin. Now that she thought about it, she should make it more clear.

However, before she could correct herself, the boy took off his helmet and looked at her with an unreadable expression. She squirmed under his gaze, once again looking away.

"Because I owe it to my brother, Midoriya-san and society." He stated, releasing a deep sigh. "Because of my shortcoming, a tragedy happened. Because of my anger, the life of a man was taken. Yes, he was a villain, but that doesn't justify it." Iida paused and looked her directly in the eyes. "Because if I don't do it, I would not be able to live with myself. I may fail at becoming a Guardian, but if I don't try, then I might as well give up on being a hero." He ended with a small, pensive smile.

Ochako took a moment to mull over the words. A realisation hit her. Finally, she understood why she was here. She wanted to be like Iida. Since the beginning of the school, Ochako was stuck with him, and the two became fast friends despite the apparent differences. The teen was like an inspiration for her: to study and work harder, to aim higher. That's why she took the Guardian transfer exam.

Because she wanted to be right next to Iida and make the world a better place.

Smiling lightly, she opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly something hit her head, painting a part of her visor in bright orange.

"_Ochako Uraraka, you've suffered a lethal hit. Please move to the area in front of the Centre._" Alan's voice cut through the comms.

However, she was more focused on Iida. The boy touched the back of his head and looked at his fingers - orange on his fingertips. The guilt filled her as the shock and regret passed through the boy's features.

"Iida, I'm so sorry!" Ochako shouted, bowing down. She felt her eyes water. It was her fault for eliminating Iida. If only she didn't stop him. If only she was a bit stronger to fight that robot on her own. If only...

A hand touched her shoulder, forcing her to straighten up. With teary gaze, she looked at her classmate, who smiled lightly at her.

"It's all right. I'm not mad." He released a sigh. "Let's go; we are only creating an obstacle for other participants at this point."

She took off her helmet and rubbed her eyes to get rid of tears. Grinning brightly she felt into a step with Iida. "Do you wanna go grab a bite? I've heard that Lunch Rush is making some big buffet."

The teen looked at her, nodding. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Hovering just above the ground, Inasa Yoarashi, sped through the dense foliage of the forest. So far he felt pretty good about his performance in this Guardian exam - saving a few people and taking down some robots, so their light shone yellow. There were only a few minutes left, and he wanted to score some more points—all to be a better hero than Endeavour.

Inasa, despite not participating much on social media sites, closely followed the whole Quirkless Ban Law scandal. Imagine his lack of surprise when he learnt that it was Endeavour's doing. That despicable man most likely couldn't bear the shame and humiliation from seeing his son beaten up by that Midoriya guy.

He would never say it out loud but seeing Endeavour in cuffs and nozzle, gave him great pleasure — one arsehole less in heroics.

That's why Inasa was here at UA, taking Guardians exam. While most of his friends as Shiketsu didn't want to travel here, due to the school's rivalry, he came here and aimed to pass the test to ensure that there will be fewer heroes like Endeavour in the future. To have such dispassionate men and women would be a disaster.

And that included that damnable son of Endeavour. Inasa still remembered their brief interaction at the Entrance Exam for recommended students. The hateful gaze and cold attitude. That was what drove him away from attending UA. He didn't want to have anything to do with Shoto Todoroki.

Unfortunately, the universe had different plans — like a giant ice wall that suddenly popped some distance away.

Stopping for a moment, Inasa listened carefully. A sound of gunfire reached his ears — lots of it. Gritting his teeth in anticipation for unpleasant dealings, he rushed there, rising into the air. Getting a better view of the situation, he saw a small group of robots closing in on the ice structure that had a group of people behind it.

Flexing his hand a little, he swept it at the machines, sending them into the trees with his winds without much effort. Nodding to himself, he lowered his altitude, touching the ground near civilians and Shoto Todoroki.

The grimace already made its way onto his features.

Todoroki blinked at him with the lost look, before opening his mouth. "Thanks."

And just like that, a world came to a stop. What? Did the son of that flaming bastard just thank him? That was… unexpected and weird. Maybe he got hit or something because there was no way that someone like Todoroki would thank someone for saving their ass.

Before Inasa could retort, he spotted a bright-coloured spot on Todoroki's shoulder. Looking closer, he saw similar paint in the hair of one of the civilians.

"Hey." He called in a neutral tone. "You got hit."

Todoroki nodded and looked at the group. "Are all of you unharmed?" The boy asked with a voice that Inasa would dare to say was laced with care.

Something wasn't right. Inasa felt like his whole world was suddenly thrown upside down. Todoroki, the son of burning scum, was acting nice. That family didn't act nice, friendly, with care, or anything close to it.

The guy turned to him to say something, but suddenly his eyes widened, and cold rushed past him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Inasa snapped angrily, winds swirling around him. If that bastard wanted to start a fight, he would gladly deliver it.

"You're welcome." Came the reply in a neutral tone.

Quirking his brow, he turned around and swallowed hard. There, between the trees was one of the robots with a sniper rifle, encased in iced. And before him, just a few centimetres away from his face, a magenta stained patch of ice.

He was just saved from being eliminated by Todoroki. The same Todoroki that a few months ago brushed him off.

"Thanks…" Inasa choked out, turning to the boy. A frown marred his lips. "You're different from before." He started, unsure of what to say.

Todoroki tilted his head a little. "Before? Oh, you're that guy from the exam for recommended students." The boy said in recognition. And then he bowed at a perfect ninth degree angle. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back then."

At first, Inasa didn't react, feeling like his brain shortcutted from all the weirdness he experienced in those last few moments. "It's okay. I forgive you." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. His thoughts were running miles per second.

"I'm going to escort the group back to the entrance. Be save on your way; there are still some robots roaming around." Todoroki said, walking away.

"Wait!" He shouted after a few seconds, running up to the group. "I'll go with you; it will be easier to protect them with the two of us." That and it will give him a chance to watch Todoroki closer. The guy changed quite a bit in the last months. So much that Inasa felt ashamed of assuming some things about the boy.

"I'm Gale Force." Inasa said, sticking out his hand.

"Shoto." Todoroki replied, shaking the palm.

"No, no. I mean your hero alias."

"Shoto."

Inasa snorted. What a strange guy. Wait… why was he feeling like a hypocrite?

* * *

Eijiro ran through the gates as soon as the exam started. He only had a limited amount of time, so he needed to make the most out of it—all to get to the Guardians.

There was a chance that the Guardians would go after League and by extension Bakugo. He needed to get in. To get to his buddy and strengthen this mess out.

When things went awry, and the whole class started to isolate Bakugo, he tried to act as a mediator of some kind. He understood that what Bakugo did to Yaomomo was terrible, almost costing her life. Still, he believed that there was a logical explanation for it. Those around him just misunderstood Bakugo; couldn't see the gentle soul in him.

But the more time passed, the more people turned out on his buddy. Even he was in doubt a few times, which wasn't manly. A real man never doubts his friends.

Although, he would lie if he said that he wasn't disturbed by Bakugo joining the League. And attacking All Might. And Midoriya… Yeah, a whole lot disturbing. Especially after discovering that Midoriya was a cool guy.

Shaking his head lightly to get back on track, Eijiro ran into the alley, stopping at the end. Peeking out to scan through the street he hadn't spotted any enemies. Although, he heard some gunshots some distance away.

He was about to go in that direction, but a rapid knocking against a window stopped him. Looking around, he saw an older woman in the house. Nodding to himself, he went to the door and opened it, stepping inside.

"Ma'am, please go with me. This place is not safe." He said quickly. However, he immediately spotted a slight problem. The woman was in a wheelchair. "Would you like me to carry you? It'd be a bit faster." He proposed kindly, already kneeling.

"Oh, that's so nice of you." The lady replayed, latching onto him.

Making sure that a woman was secure Eijiro walked towards the door, his heart swelling a bit in joy. He felt like a real hero—a hero who would help his buddy in the future. That put a smile on his lips.

Sudden wetness hit a side of his face, along with a smell of paint. Before he could react, he heard. "_Eijiro Kirishima, you've suffered a lethal wound. Please move to the area in front of the Centre. Refrain from aiding other participants on the way back._"

Eijiro stood numbly for a few moments. A single through running through his mind.

Why?

* * *

Neito believed that it was finally his chance to show those stuck ups from 1-A the superiority of his class. He talked some of his classmates into participating in that Guardian Exam. If in the end more of his classmates would end in Guardian Course than those 1-A bastards, it would clearly mean that 1-B was above them.

No, no, Neito. Not if, but when.

However, he might have done a slight, tiny miscalculation on his part. Being precise the brutality of the exam.

So here he was right now, running like a headless chicken through the alleys, he tried his best to lose those pesky robots that chased after him. In hindsight, separating himself from others and not grabbing a Quirk was a horrible decision. He wanted to show off, saving civilians from the machines, which would no doubt grab him a spot in the programme. But now he was royally screwed.

Ducking behind a low wall for cover, Neito did his best to not scream like a girl when a volley of bullets his hiding spot. Suddenly, he heard a crash, some grunts and after that a silence.

Blinking, he rose a bit to check on the situation. All of the robots we're laying on the ground, yellow and orange lights shining on their chests. Between all of them, he was a familiar figure.

"Ah, Kendo!" He called jumping to his feet. "Nice timing. Although I was just about to take care of them, your assistance is appreciated. Now the two of us can show those stuck ups…" He ranted but stopped at the flat gaze he was getting from his class president. It promised a lot of pain.

She took a breath and opened her mouth to say something, but ultimately closed it and shook her head, releasing an irritated huff. Turning on her heel, she ran away, a few civilians following her.

Neito blinked. He expected her to be more physical with him. Maybe it was that time of the month?

Suddenly he heard a click of a pistol behind him. Turning around with a comical slowness, he saw four more robots with their weapons at ready.

"I suggest running." One of the androids said.

Neito didn't have time to curse before first bullets were shot at him.


End file.
